Sonic Chronicles X
by SEGA Saigon Animation Studios
Summary: Sonic Chronicles X (ソニッククロニクル バツ Sonikkukuronikurubatsu ) is a Crossover Tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo Switch developed by SEGA and Blizzard Entertainment with assistance from Valve , Hasbro and published by Capcom. The game is a Spin-off of Sonic and My Little Pony and features characters from Rainbow S.r.l , Zagtoon and SEGA ... .
1. Intro

(Main theme : Our song .ft Asami Abe )

Main Cast : (Protagonist )

 **Sonic the Hedgehog ** :

Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog

Colleen Villard as Miles Tails Prower

Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna

Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose

Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit

Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat

Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog

Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog

Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat

Vic Mignogna as E123-Omega

Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon

 **My Little Pony : Equestria Girls** :

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle

Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack

Andrea Libman as Pinkie pie and Fluttershy

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity

Rebacca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer

 **Team Fortress 2 :**

Nathan Vetterlein as Scout

Rich May as Soldier

Dennis Bateman as Pyro and Spy

Gary Schwartz as Demoman and Heavy

Robin Atkin Downes as Medic

Grant Goodeve as Engineer

John Patrick Lowrie as Sniper

 **Overwatch :**

Cara Theobold as Tracer

Zhang Yu as Mei

Gaku Space as Geiji

Charlet Chung as

Fred Tatasciore as Soldier 76

Crispin Freeman as Winston

Chris Parson as Junkrat

Matthew Mercer as McCree

...

 **Miraculous Ladybug :**

Cristina Valenzuela as Marinette (Ladybug)

Bryce Papenbrook as Adrien (Cat noir)

 **Devil May Cry 5(DMC)/Bayonetta 2 :**

Tim Phillips as Dante

David De Lautour as Vergil

Hellena Taylor as Cereza/Bayonetta

Grey Delisle as Jeanne

Dave Fennoy as Rodin

John Kassir as Enzo Ferino

 **Winx Club :**

Molly C. Quinn as Bloom

Amy Gross as Stella

Alejandra Reynoso as Flora

Romi Dames as Musa

Keke Palmer as Aisha

Morgan Decker as Tecna

Main cast : (Antagonist )

Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog )

Nolan North as Merasmus and Bombinomicon (Team Fortress 2 )

Roger Craig Smith as Metal Sonic and Metal Madness (Sonic the Hedgehog)

The Trix (Winx Club)

\- Larisa Oleynik as Icy

\- Jennifer Cody as Darcy

\- Kimberly Brooks as Stormy

The Dazzling (MLP : Equestria Girls )

\- Kazumi Evan as Adagio Dazzle

\- Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk

\- Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze

Laura Bailey as Serena ( Winx Club )

Keith Ferguson as Reaper (Overwatch)

Chloé Hollings as Widowmaker (Overwatch)

Gavin Hammon as King Arthur (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Keith Silverstein as Hawk Moth (Miraculous Ladybug)

J. Grant Albrecht as Father Balder (Bayonetta 2/Devil May Cry 5 (DMC))

 **Cameos Villain :**

Gerald C. Rivers as (Street Fighter V) "Final scene"

John De Lance as Fong the Shopkeeper/Fang (Street Fighter V)

 **Hope you guys enjoy my fiction**


	2. Prolugue : A strange wizard

Angel Island (Before Raining)

(Lightning sound )

Knuckles's nappin near Master Emerald .

Knuckles : AH!(Yawn) ... Hmmm ? It's raining ? ah come on . I need to find the shelter .

Suddenly , one person has stand on the Master Emerald

? : So this is the Master Emerald . But i wondering who take care this emerald ?

Knuckles : HMM ! HEY YOU ,GOAT HEADED-SKUll . What are you stand my Emerald ?

? : WHAT ? Who dare call me the Goat Headed-skull . GRRRR , FOOL ! You don't who i'am ! I'am the Merasmus . The Ultimate Powerful Wizard or they call the Magician ! I came here for my job .

Knuckles : A wizard ? that wizard don't exist ! but .. i don't understand ! that ...

Merasmus : Enough . You're talk too much . Now prepare to use my spell for this giant emerald !

Knuckles : Stay out my emerald , you creep !

Merasmus : How rude ! What did you rude , Knuckles the Echidna !

Knuckles : What !? How did you know my name ?

Merasmus : (LAUGH ) BECAUSE , I'AM WIZARD . BUT I KNOW EVERYNAME . NOW MERASMUS WILL DESTROY THAT RED ECHIDNA ! hahaahah

Knuckles : Damn it !

Merasmus : Prepare youself , Knuckles . Mortis Longdistimus !

 _ **(Theme of M. Bison - Street Fighter V)**_

Merasmus's use his green magic to attack knuckles

Merasmus : Take this !

But , Knuckles was avoid his magic . Knuckles counter him

Knuckles : Take that ! your ugly wizard !

Knuckles has punch Merasmus so fast and painful !

Merasmus : WAAAAA!

Knuckles : (Scream) This is my ultimate spike fist . HA!

Merasmus : (Scream)!

Knuckles : TAKE THIS !

(BOOM)

Merasmus : WAA (faint) AH !

Knuckles stand on Merasmus and he said

Knuckles : Time to kickout the Number !

Merasmus : WAIT !

Knuckles has stop punch Merasmus and he said

Merasmus : You win . No , wait it's a tie ! Argh !...

(End the music )

Knuckles : ARE YOU SCARE ME , WIZARD !

Merasmus : OK OK ! I SCARE YOU !

Knuckles : Then , GET OUT MY EMERALD AND LEAVE THE ANGEL ISLAND ! NOW !

Merasmus : Alright ! Alright ! I'll Leave !

Knuckles was get up from him

Knuckles : HM! Waste my time !

Merasmus : It's isn't over Knuckles

Knuckles : what ?

Merasmus : AHAHA , FOOL . You've through i was defeated ! do you !

Knuckles : why ! ?

Merasmus : Enough ! Now let's me show you my ultimate magic !

Knuckles : Bring it on !

Merasmus : Hm! Booooooombinomicon !

Suddenly , He's summon from his book

Bombinomicon : Yes Master !

Merasmus : Kaboom that Echidna !

Bombinomicon : YEAH !

Knuckles : Hey you book can talk !

Bombinomicon : So you are the echidna right ?

Knuckles : yeah ? why

Bombinomicon : Time to Kaboom !

Knuckles : Bring it ! AH!

Bombinomicon has squash Knuckles . Suddenly , Bombinomicon has self explosion

Knuckles : NOOOOOO !

(BOOM!)

Knuckles has fainted and Bombinomicon has disappearance !

Merasmus : AHHH! FOOL ! YOU'RE NEVER DEFEAT ME ! NOW IS IT'S . THe time has come .

Merasmus use his magic to crab a Master Emerald and he's open the portal to escape

Merasmus : Basbus Brontul

The portal has open . Merasmus without Master Emerald's has escape to the portal . But suddenly , Knuckles has woke up

Knuckles : (Yawn ) Damn it ! NO .. MY EMERALD , GET BACK !

Knuckles's running to save his emerald .But is too late for him . Merasmus without Master Emerald has into the portal .

Merasmus : So long Fool !

Knuckles : NO!

The portal has closed , Umfortunaly Knuckles , He've lost his emerald

Knuckles : Dammit !

(Earthquake )

Knuckles : Oh no ! It's starting to happen . Without the Master Emerald's power , this whole island will fall into the ocean !

Angel Island has falling down to ocean and turn into a tsunami .

Station Square

(Sonic Adventure Music Experience - Welcome To Station Square ~Modern Remix~)

Sonic stand on the tallest building and he said

Sonic : I wonder what Knuckles is up to ? Hmmm ? (But something wrong with him . I need to check it out ) . Alright , Time to gotta go fast

Sonic stretch his leg and he's ready to running

Sonic : Alright , Ready ... GO!

Sonic's use his super speed boost to Angel Island , Find out next

 **(** to be continue)

 **Hey guys sorry about my grammer or english**

 **hope you guys enjoy my new Project x Zone (Sonic Chronicles X )**

 **See ya guys**


	3. Chapter 1 : Beginning (Part 1)

Station Square Cinema .

(Sonic Adventure Music Experience - Welcome To Station Square ~Modern Remix~)

Applejack and Rainbow Dash was leave a cinema . They're walking to the park .,

Applejack : That's was amazing movie , right Rainbow Dash ?

Dash : Totally . This Movie is awesome 20% cooler

Applejack , yeah yeah . You've Alway tell 20% cooler . But 20% cooler is not cool

Dash : Why ?

Applejack : Because , you're talk too much about 20%

Dash : My 20% cooler is i'am the faster !

Suddenly , A blue sonic boom has cross 2 the girls , both Applejack and Rainbow Dash has gasp by sonic boom

Applejack : What the buck is that ?

Dash : It so fast ! i never saw before ? c'mon Applejack . We need to follow them , please ?!

Applejack ; Not now , Dash

Dash : C'mon Applejack Pls !

Applejack : (sign) Oh right !

Dash : Yes ! Let's go !

Rainbow Dash take Applejack hand . She use Rainbow boost without Applejack to chase this blue flash

Applejack :But wait ... AH!

Too late for Applejack , Rainbow Dash was ruunning too fast . But that blue flash is ... It's was Sonic . He's use Sonic Speed Boost to Angel Island .

Sonic : Well almost there !

Angel Island

(Ultra Street Fighter IV OST The Next Door Indestructible Instrumental)

Sonic has arrived , He's looking for Knuckles . Meanwhile . Applejack and Rainbow Dash was hiding in the bush .

Applejack : RD what are you doing...

Dash : Suyt! Be quitet

Suddenly , Knuckles was appear to meet Sonic . But Knuckles's was Anger by Merasmus . He've lost Master Emerald .

Sonic : Knuckles . What's going o...

Knuckles : SHUT UP SONIC ! I'VE LOST MY EMERALD BY GOAT SKULLED HEAD WIZARD !

Sonic : Who ?

Knuckles : SHUT UP !

(Apple/Dash POV)

Applejack : (whispering )Won , he's uncontrollable .

Dash : (whispering ) Yeah ! I thought so

(Sonic/Knuckles POV)

Sonic : calm down , Knuckles . Calm down , take a breathe

Knuckles (sign) : Alright !

Knuckles was breathe for patient

Knuckle : ahhhhh

Sonic : Feel better ?

Knuckles I feel better . Sorry for angrument , Sonic

Sonic : It's okay Knuckles . It's okay

Knuckles punch sonic arm

Sonic : ouch

Knuckles : sorry

(Apple/Dash POV)

Applejack : i like red echidna

Dash : What !?

Applejack : Nothing

Dash : (something wrong with Applejack)

(Sonic/Knuckles POV)

Sonic : Knuckles . What's going on ?

Knuckles : Sonic . I first saw that wizard on my emerald

Sonic : A wizard ? the wizard don't exist in the real world

Knuckles : Is real Sonic . He's come here to stole my emerald

Sonic : Well ? i don't believe you're talking about

Knuckles : Sonic . If you don't believe me . I show you

Sonic : Proof it

Knuckles : Here

Knuckles point the Master Emerald shrine

Sonic : WHAT !? She's gone !

Knuckles : See i told you . You're don't understand to me !

Sonic (sign/facepalm) Knuckles . You're worst echidna i never saw before .

Knuckles : Yeah yeah

Sonic : I still don't believe you

Knuckles : WHAT ! AH COME ON . You don't believe me , again ?

Sonic : Listen up , Knuckles . Only Eggman or Rouge's was stole your Emerald . You're hear that .

Knuckles : NO Eggman or Rouge . That wizard stole my Emerald . I SAW IT !

Sonic : tell me about your story please

Knuckles : (sign) Alright

(Flash back )

(Lightning sound )

Knuckles's nappin near Master Emerald .

Knuckles : AH!(Yawn) ... Hmmm ? It's raining ? ah come on . I need to find the shelter .

Suddenly , one person has stand on the Master Emerald

? : So this is the Master Emerald . But i wondering who take care this emerald ?

Knuckles : HMM ! HEY YOU ,GOAT HEADED-SKUll . What are you stand my Emerald ?

? : WHAT ? Who dare call me the Goat Headed-skull . GRRRR , FOOL ! You don't who i'am ! I'am the Merasmus . The Ultimate Powerful Wizard or they call the Magician ! I came here for my job .

Knuckles : A wizard ? that wizard don't exist ! but .. i don't understand ! that ...

Merasmus : Enough . You're talk too much . Now prepare to use my spell for this giant emerald !

Knuckles : Stay out my emerald , you creep !

Merasmus : How rude ! What did you rude , Knuckles the Echidna !

Knuckles : What !? How did you know my name ?

Merasmus : (LAUGH ) BECAUSE , I'AM WIZARD . BUT I KNOW EVERYNAME . NOW MERASMUS WILL DESTROY THAT RED ECHIDNA ! hahaahah

Knuckles : Damn it !

Merasmus : Prepare youself , Knuckles . Mortis Longdistimus !

 _ **(Theme of M. Bison - Street Fighter V)**_

Merasmus's use his green magic to attack knuckles

Merasmus : Take this !

But , Knuckles was avoid his magic . Knuckles counter him

Knuckles : Take that ! your ugly wizard !

Knuckles has punch Merasmus so fast and painful !

Merasmus : WAAAAA!

Knuckles : (Scream) This is my ultimate spike fist . HA!

Merasmus : (Scream)!

Knuckles : TAKE THIS !

(BOOM)

Merasmus : WAA (faint) AH !

Knuckles stand on Merasmus and he said

Knuckles : Time to kickout the Number !

Merasmus : WAIT !

Knuckles has stop punch Merasmus and he said

Merasmus : You win . No , wait it's a tie ! Argh !...

(End the music )

Knuckles : ARE YOU SCARE ME , WIZARD !

Merasmus : OK OK ! I SCARE YOU !

Knuckles : Then , GET OUT MY EMERALD AND LEAVE THE ANGEL ISLAND ! NOW !

Merasmus : Alright ! Alright ! I'll Leave !

Knuckles was get up from him

Knuckles : HM! Waste my time !

Merasmus : It's isn't over Knuckles

Knuckles : what ?

Merasmus : AHAHA , FOOL . You've through i was defeated ! do you !

Knuckles : why ! ?

Merasmus : Enough ! Now let's me show you my ultimate magic !

Knuckles : Bring it on !

Merasmus : Hm! Booooooombinomicon !

Suddenly , He's summon from his book

Bombinomicon : Yes Master !

Merasmus : Kaboom that Echidna !

Bombinomicon : YEAH !

Knuckles : Hey you book can talk !

Bombinomicon : So you are the echidna right ?

Knuckles : yeah ? why

Bombinomicon : Time to Kaboom !

Knuckles : Bring it ! AH!

Bombinomicon has squash Knuckles . Suddenly , Bombinomicon has self explosion

Knuckles : NOOOOOO !

(BOOM!)

Knuckles has fainted and Bombinomicon has disappearance !

Merasmus : AHHH! FOOL ! YOU'RE NEVER DEFEAT ME ! NOW IS IT'S . THe time has come .

Merasmus use his magic to crab a Master Emerald and he's open the portal to escape

Merasmus : Basbus Brontul

The portal has open . Merasmus without Master Emerald's has escape to the portal . But suddenly , Knuckles has woke up

Knuckles : (Yawn ) Damn it ! NO .. MY EMERALD , GET BACK !

Knuckles's running to save his emerald .But is too late for him . Merasmus without Master Emerald has into the portal .

Merasmus : So long Fool !

Knuckles : NO!

The portal has closed , Umfortunaly Knuckles , He've lost his emerald

Knuckles : Dammit !

(Earthquake )

Knuckles : Oh no ! It's starting to happen . Without the Master Emerald's power , this whole island will fall into the ocean !

Angel Island has falling down to ocean and turn into a tsunami .

(End of Flashback )

Sonic : You're talking about that wizard . I knew it !

Knuckles : You're believe me ?

Sonic : Yep . I believe you . So , what a plan

(Apple/Dash POV)

Suddenly . A butterfly has on Applejack's nose . Makes Applejack's nose to a sneezy

Applejack : HA...HA...HA !

Dash : (Whispering) no Applejack . don't sneezy

Unfortunately , Applejack has sneezy .

Applejack : HA...CHOU!

(Sonic/Knuckles POV)

Sonic and Knuckles hear someone sneezy

Sonic : HUH ? Do you hear that ?!

Knuckles saw the bush . He's saw the girls was watch

Knuckles : Sonic , Look !

Knuckles was point the bush

Sonic : I knew it ! They're watching us

Knuckles : What waiting for . Get them !

Sonic : Yeah !

(Apple/Dash POV)

Applejack : Oh no . What could we do ?

Rainbow Dash : We need to get out here . Go !

Applejack : Ok

they both has leave out the bush . Suddenly

Knuckles ; Hey YOU ! Come back here

Rainbow Dash : Applejack , take my hand !

Applejack : Right !

Rainbow Dash use Rainbow Boost without Applejack to running . They both has escape . But

Knuckles : Damn it ! They're gone . What should we do , Sonic

Sonic : (smirk ) Just let they go away

Station Square

Applejack : Well . We made it , Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash : Yeah Yeah !

Sonic : How about me ?

Rainbow Dash , Applejack : What !?

Knuckles : My fist want to punch someone

Applejack ; Rainbow Dash . This is all your fault .

Rainbow Dash : What ! Not me

Sonic : Enough , girls

Knuckles : I'll teach that girls for the lesson

Applejack : Wait ... I can explain

Knuckles : SHUT UP!

Sonic : Knuckles ! stop right now

Knuckles has listen Sonic to stop

Applejack : I'll be explain

Applejack has explain alot about Rainbow and herself to chase Sonic and Wacthes

Sonic : So she's want watching us right ?

Applejack : Yes ! But i should to apologize for your guys

Dash ; Me too

Sonic : It's okay girls . I know it right , Knuckles

Knuckles : Yea yeah . But next time . Do not watching any people , ok !

Applejack : Understood

Rainbow Dash : yeah

Sonic : Alright ! Girls . What's your name ?

Rainbow Dash : My name's Rainbow "Danger" Dash or you can call me Dash

Applejack : I'am Applejack . Nice to meet you . How about you guys

Sonic : I'm Sonic , Sonic the Hedgehog . I'm the Fastest Thing Alive

Rainbow Dash : WOW ! Amazing name Sonic

Knuckles : I'm Knuckles the Echidna . The Master Emerald guard

Applejack : Wow !

Sonic and Knuckles has meet the girls . Suddenly , the giant TV screen on tallest building has a hot news report . Sonic and other saw a tv news

Station Square News (SSN)

MC : Welcome to the SSN , a giant iceberg was attacked on Station Square without the storm

(POV)

Sonic : What ?

Knuckles : Eggman ? he did that ?

Sonic : No Knuckles , I don't think he made that

(MC POV)

MC : But today . We now turn to our correspondent , John Ring

East Station Square

John Ring : John Ring hear . report

MC: Did you saw this iceberg

John Ring : Yes and Lady , Gentle ...

(POV)

(You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles Music )

Sonic :(smirk) ha! This is fun ! ready Knuckles

Knuckles : Yeah

Rainbow Dash: How about us !?

Sonic : join with us . Is gonna be awesome

Rainbow Dash : YEAH !

Applejack : (oh cone on )

Sonic : Let;s go . New Adventure begin

Sonic , Knuckles , Rainbow Dash : YEAH !

Applejack : Wait for me , guys !

(To be continue)


	4. Chapter 1 : Beginning (Part 2)

East Station Square

G.U.N military , S.W.A.T and police officer has arrive to simulation , Team Dark's also has joined the simulation . But All the Inverview has stopped by police officer .

G.U.N Soldier 2 : Hurry up , boys

G.U.N Soildier 1 : We need hurry !

S.W.A.T team : Go ! Go! GO !

G.U.N Soldier 6 : Bring the TOW here !

G.U.N Soldier 3 : Yeah !

G.U.N Soldier 2 : (speaker) Everyone dismiss now ! hurry ! move , move !

All People's has dissmissed . They're bring Leopard 2Ạ5 tank , BMP 2 , M2 Bradley , Humvee and Helicopters ... Suddenly , Shadow was appear in simulation

Shadow : How is simulation !

G.U.N Soldier 4 : (salute) Sir . The simulation has under control

Shadow : Good ! keep watching this iceberg !

G.U.N Soldier 4 : (salute) Yes sir

Shadow : What are you guys going so long ,Huh ?

Rouge : Sorry i'm late Shadow

Omega : Me too

Shadow : Enough , Back to the our job

Rouge : ok , darkling

Team Dark's has back to simulation

Shadow : So what ARE these giant iceberg ? where are they coming from ?

Rouge : Remember , this is Station Square , the closed city . It can't be anything good

Shadow : Let's try the G.U.N pad . A bio scan might be able to tell us something

Rouge : Work for me

Suddenly , a strange ice monster was appear from giant iceberg and make people's scare . Even military and S.W.A.T

Omega : What are this thing ?!

Rouge : Not friend , that's for sure , Not Black Aliens either , from what i can tell

Shadow : Rouge , Omega , you guys don't suppose this is " ice dragon " , do you ?

Rouge : Unlikely . But either way , they don't look too happy with us

Omega : Not even the G.U.N pad can determine what they are ... I'm guessing they're not from this world

Rouge : So it's true . The reason Station Square ward was sealed off is because it was connected to another world

Shadow : So this is Station Square's Battleground ? i see why they're so busy

Rouge : They should be here pretty soon now . The same two as always (Sonic and Knuckles ) . I'm sure

Shadow : Seriously , does Station Square even have anyone else ?

Rouge : Be nice , Shadow . C'mon , let's take care of these thing before they get here

Shadow : You got it , Rouge

Omega : Affirmative ! Battle mode is active

(Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X )

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Shadow's shoot the chaos spear to attacked ice dragon . He's use teleport to punch and kill a ice dragon

Shadow : hmm!

Rouge was flying to espace from ice dragon ,

Rouge : C'mon Darling . Let's has some fun

Rouge use tornado kick to kickout the ice dragon . All ice dragon has stun down

Rouge : Too bad for you . Darling

Back to Omega , He's using twin gatling on his hand to shool ice dragon

Omega : Fire target ! Annihlate

Omega's was shot down all ice dragons

Omega : Target's Destroyed !

All ice dragon's has been destroyed . Unfortunaly , they're still alive . Meanwhile , another demon has summon of out the city

Shadow : What now ?!

Rouge : Those monster with the scythes ... Do they look familar to you . Shadow ?

Shadow : The G.U.N pad has data on them ...I Knew it ! They're monster of Trix

Rouge : The organization of monster that's Winx Club's rival ?

Suddenly , a soud of evil laugh ladies has into the city . The 3 ladies's has floating on the sky of Station Square . It's was the Trix , The Ultimate Powerful witch !

? : Yes ! So thanks to you know about me . Shadow the Hedgehog

Shadow : Who Are You ! How'd you know my name is Shadow and .. what do you want for me?

?: (laugh ) I came here to ...

? : Citizens of the Station Square !...

2 G.U.N soldier use their gun (C-Tar-21 Carbine) to aim the Trix . Then . They're both has stopped by Shadow

Shadow : Do not shoot !

G.U.N soldier : But , sir . I ...

Shadow : It's my order !

?:...But now . Time to the chaos !

The Trix has using Powerful magic to destroy Station Square . But suddenly . Someone's has calling the Trix

? : Hey Elsa and 2 twin sister ! What are you doing here !?

The Trix has saw one person on the Tallest building . It's was Sonic . He's stand on the roof and he's shout offense to the Trix . Make the Trix will be angrument

(Sonic Appears - Sonic 06 )

?: Who are you ?wait the minute ... I know you , Sonic the Hedgehog . So you're fastest thing alive ?

Sonic : The one only one . So , are you want destroy this city , Evil Elsa !

? : I'm not Elsa , you blue rat . I'am Icy , The Witch of Ice . Next to you , sister

? : I'am Darcy , The Witch of Illusions and ...

? : I'am Stormy , The Witch of Storms and together ...

The Trix : We are ! The Trix !

Sonic : yeah yeah ! Whatever you want , The Trick

Icy : Enough , hedgehog ! Now . Prepare youself , Sonic ! This is my powerful Magic ! Ice Manipulation !

(Vs. Tekken Rivals (Arrange #2) - Street Fighter x Tekken Music)

She's using her power to attack Sonic .

Sonic : (smirk) Who's want smash this ice ?!

? : I DO !

A person's has jump to smash the ice by his fist , It's was Knuckles . He's was punch the Ice . Make The Trix has a gasp

Knuckles : (smirk) It's that you've got , sisters!

Icy : Darcy . Your turn !

Darcy : Ok , sis

Darcy using her power to attack Knuckles

Darcy : Darkness Manipul... AH!

But suddenly , another person has jump and kick Darcy from tallest building . It's was Rainbow Dash . She's was kick Darcy and she jump back to the bulding

Rainbow Dash : (smirk) Is that you've got . Slower !

Darcy : Damn you !

Rainbow Dash : Whatever you've say ! I'm the 20% cooler in the world !

Icy : STORMY ! YOUR TURN !

Stormy : Understood ! sis

Stormy using her power to attack Rainbow Dash

Stormy : Storm Manipulatio...AH! Someone has tie me !

Suddenly . Someone's has ties Stormy by a lasso . It's was Applejack . She's using her lasso to hold Stormy on the tallest bulding

Applejack : It's that ya got , wizard !

Stormy : GRRRR! Eletrokinesis !

She's using Eletrokinesis to shock Applejack .

Applejack : Oh crap ! (shock) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rainbow Dash : Applejack !

Applejack : Ah! i'm fine ...(faint)

Applejack's has fainted by Stormy . Rainbow Dash's has angru from the Trix

Rainbow Dash : You pay for this ! JERK !

Her's tear has falling down . Rainbow Dash transform into her ears to pony ears , her hair into her ponytail hair and even her wings . Make a Trix a gasp

Icy : (What just happen ? She's has transform into ... could be fairy ?)

Rainbow Dash : Now ! It's your turns , witches ! AHHHHH!

She's was flying to attack the Trix .

Icy : Oh no you don't !

Icy use her's power to counter Rainbow Dash . To late for the Trix , Rainbow's Has kick the Trix and The Trix wasn't counter back ! Sonic has worried for Her

Sonic : ( please don't do it , Rainbow Dash)

Back to Rainbow Dash . Icy's has enough for Rainbow and she counter back !

Icy : I will have my revenge !

Icy's use her magic to counter Rainbow Dash . Suddenly , Rainbow Dash's has beated down by Icy and she's falling down . Everyone's has gasp Rainbow Dash down . Except Team Dark .

Shadow : Becker !

G.U.N Soldier 5 : (salute) yes , sir

Shadow : Prepare the emergency trampoline . Someone's has falling down ! Now !

G.U.N Soldier 5 : (salute) yes , sir

Shadow : (What a fool , Faker !)

G.U.N armies bring a trampoline to rescue Rainbow Dash . Back to Sonic , Sonic's want to save Rainbow Dash

Sonic : Knuckles , I need you help !

Knuckles : yes

Sonic : You need to take care Applejack . I'am going to jump to save Rainbow Dash . Ok ?

Knuckles : sure

Sonic : Thanks !

Sonic's has jump to save Rainbow Dash .

Sonic : Got-cha

He's has got Rainbow Dash and suddelny . Sonic's hear a bi plane and he's has catch a plane . It's was Tails and Blaze .

Sonic : What did you guys so long ?

Tails : Sorry , Sonic . I need to bring Blaze's come here !

Blaze : I come to fight the Trix !

Sonic : How'd you guys know The Trix ?

Tails : Talk later , Sonic . You i need to save Station Square !

Sonic : Tails , You need take her down to Airport , ok !

Tails : sure

Sonic : Blaze , let's go !

Blaze : Understood !

Sonic : (good luck , Rainbow Dash . I hope you ok ) !

Sonic's has drop Rainbow Dash down a 2nd cockpit . He's leave Tornado bi plane and Tails riding to the Airport for save . Back to Shadow , He's call GUN armies cancelled the trampoline

Shadow : Cancell the trampoline

G.U.N soldiers : Yes , sir

(To be continue)


	5. Chapter 1 : Beginning (Part 3)

(Super Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Stage (Oceania))

Sonic and Blaze's has face to face against The Trix . Applejack's has woked up by Knuckles

Applejack : UH! What happen ?

Knuckles : You're alright , Applejack !

Applejack : I feel a little dizzy . But , where's Rainbow Dash !?

Knuckles : suyt ! She's fine now ! Applejack .

Applejack : Knuckles , look !

Knuckles's saw Sonic and Blaze fighting with The Trix

Knuckles : We're need get out here ! Right now

Applejack : Right !

Knuckles and Applejack's has going down to the tallest building .

(Sonic/Blaze POV)

Sonic and Blaze's has fighting against The Trix . Sonic's was fight Darcy and Stormy , Blaze's was fight against Icy

Icy : Is that you've got . Kitten !

Blaze : Not yet !

Icy : (smirk ) take that !

Icy's using Ices Spears to attack Blaze . But Blaze's has avoid the Ice Spears from Icy , she's using her fire to counter-back

Blaze : Fire Kick !

Blaze's using her kick to counter-back Icy . But Icy's has avoid Blaze's flame

Icy : That's it's .(laugh)

Blaze : RGGG!. Fire claw !

Unfortunately for Icy , Her chest , arms and face's has scratches by Blaze . She's was brust on her skins or chest and She's was bleeding on her body

Icy : AH! My Beautiful Skins AH! How dare YOU!

Blaze : (smirk) Even ice's can't against my flame ! So i show you !

Blaze jump out the building and she's using ultimate power .

Blaze : Behold ! The Phoenix of The Sol !

Blaze turn into a Fire Phoenix . Icy has a afraid by Blaze turn into the Phoenix

Icy : (That's power is similar like , Bloom . Could be ? )

Fire Phoenix's has a spread her wings on the sun to everyone know a phoenix . Even the Trix and Sonic

G.U.N Soldier 6 : Blaze's has turn into a Phoenix . How's could this happen ?

G.U.N Soldier 1 : It's miracle !

G.U.N Soldier 3 : My daughter's like this !

G.U.N Soldier 2 : AWESOME !

Shadow : (anger) It's not awesome , boys ! prepare you self ! fool

A fire phoenix 's point to Icy . Icy's has using her magic !

Icy : The power of the ice dragon !

Icy's has using her Ice Dragon (Eastern Dragon ) to counter a Phoenix

Icy : Charge !

A ice dragon's was attack a fire phoenix . Unfortunaly , Ice Dragon's has meltdown by Blaze Fire Phoenix . Icy's was scared and she can't counterback

Icy : Who are you ?!

Blaze : I'm Blaze . The Princess of Sol Kingdom !

Blaze's has kick Icy to the roof of tallest building . Icy's brust everywhere and she's has weak , can't fight back . Blaze's has down to the roof for finished her

(end the music)

Icy : (napping) AH! (laugh) You're think it's is over ?!

Blaze : I'm not done yet . But , i will finishes you! and never come back !

Blaze's using her flame to finishes Icy . But suddenly , Sonic's has defeated by Darcy and Stormy . He's falling down the roof and Blaze's saw Sonic falling down

Sonic : ahhhhhh!

Sonic's was hit on the door and he's faint

Sonic : ouch !

Blaze : Sonic , are you're alright !?

Sonic's has saw icy use her magic to kill Blaze

Sonic : Blaze , LOOK OUT!

Suddenly , Knuckles's has appearance to punch Icy face !

Icy : AH!

Icy's has falling down . Knuckles's shout Icy

Knuckles : YOU PAY FOR THAT ! ICE CRUSHER!

Knuckles : you're ok , Sonic

Sonic : Yeah ! i'm fine

Blaze : Good for you and take my hand

Sonic : Ok

Sonic's has grab Blaze's hand to get up .

Knuckles : You're not bad , Sonic *punch Sonic's arm*

Sonic : ouch ! Knuckles !

Knuckles : oh ! sorry

Blaze : Where's Icy , Knuckles !

Knuckles's point Icy . But suddenly , she's missing

Knuckles : over there ! WHAT THE !?

Icy : (laugh) You've through i was defeated that kitten !

Sonic , Knuckles and Blaze's has saw The Trix's floating on the sky

Icy : Such as shame for you . Knuckles the Echidna

Knuckles : Damn you !

Icy : Darcy . Open the portal

Darcy : Understoond

Dary's using her magic to open the portal

Icy : Sis, is time to leave ! Until next time ! fools (laugh)

The Trix's has leave into portal and the portal has closed .

Blaze : They're gone !

Knuckles : If they're come back ?

Sonic : They aren't back !

Knuckles : Let's down the building

They're agree's down to the street .

 **Downtown East Station Square .**

Shadow's was anger by Sonic and other.. He's cross his arm and he's waiting Sonic

Shadow : You're alway disappointed me . Faker !

Sonic : Why ?

Shadow : You're alway ruin my job ! do you !

Sonic : Well , It's look like i ruin your job , do you !

Shadow : Of course ! , faker !

But suddenly , Rainbow Dash and Applejack's has appear to meet Sonic

Rainbow Dash : Sonic ! oh thank goodness ! you're here

Applejack : Yeah , you've alway follow Sonic . Do you crush Sonic ?

Rainbow Dash : What !?

Applejack : Nothing

Sonic : Rainbow Dash , where's Tails . I'm for looking my bro ?

Tails : I'm here

Sonic : Yo Tails , long time no see , buddy

Tails : Me too , Sonic

Sonic : So Tails , Rainbow Dash's has feel better ?

Tails : She's better now , look

Rainbow Dash : Why did you looking me ?

Sonic : Nothing

Shadow : Enough , we need to melt down this iceberg !?

Blaze : I take care them

Blaze's has touch a iceberg and she's using her flame to melt the iceberg

Shadow : James !

G.U.N Soldier 7 : (salute) Yes , sir !?

Shadow : bring the flamethrower and flare . Even bring the Thermobaric Launcher ! Understand!

G.U.N Soldier 7 : (salute ) Sir yes sir !

Sonic : Tails . I need going to Eggman base .

Shadow : Me too ! you're guys stay here . Sonic and I going to Eggman base ! understand

Everyone's agree Sonic and Shadow . They're both going to Eggman base for the resson

 **Eggman's Base**

Eggman's has eat alot ice cream so much . But suddenly .

(BOOM)

Eggman : Hmmm! WHAT?

It's was Sonic and Shadow , they're was in Eggman's base

Sonic : Sorry about your gate ! doctor

Eggman : GRRR! Orbot , CUBOT!

Orbot : Yes , boss

Eggman : Where's my badnik !

Orbot : well...

Cubot : You're Badnik has destroyed , master

Orbot's has facepalm

Eggman : So . What are you guys doing here ?

Shadow : We're come here to a explain for the resson

Eggman : The Trix , right ?

Sonic : How did you know that ?

Eggman : I'm watching tv , of course

Shadow : Then , tell me . Do you open this dimensional gate ! do you !

Eggman : Of course not , Shadow . I'm not open the portal

Sonic : You're lies again , doc

Eggman : I'am not lies to you're guys . Beside , i'm not open the portal or get out my base

Shadow : I'am not done yet , doc . Did you open this portal ! or i will kill you

Eggman : Alright ! Alright ! i'll explain to your guys . Alright !

Sonic : Now !

Eggman : Alright ! i was searching for the Chaos Emerald ...

(flashback)

 **Lost Jungle Zone**

Eggman's wear a Safati suit to enter the jungle . He's using a machete to chop the branch !

Eggman :(sign) I wonder this Chaos Emerald hiding somewhere ? Hurry up , boys !

Orbot : Come on , Cubot !

Cubot's was caring a giant backpack and

Cubot : Ah! little help here !

Orbot take Cubot's hand and suddenly , Eggman has found a cave

Eggman : Hmm? the cave ?

Eggman's watch his compass and..

Eggman : Finally !(smirk) Boys , i saw this cave has a Chaos Emerald !

Orbot : Really ?

Eggman : Yeah ! Come on , boys ! before someone get them

Orbot : UH! Boss , little help here

Eggman : What ?

Cubot : We've suck in the mud

Orbot and Cubot's has sunk in the mud

Eggman : (facepalm) Got dammit !

After he's saving Orbot and Cubot from the mud . He's using his flashlight from searching Chaos Emerald

Eggman : Well , we've almost there , boys

Orbot and Cubot's was sadly by missing his giant backpack in the mud and suddenly . Chaos Emerald has missing away

Eggman : What the ! Where's the Chaos Emerald! I through this emerald has still there ! how could this happen !?

Suddenly , He's hear 3 ladies evil laugh and he's exit the cave . He's saw the 3 ladies floating in the sky . It's was The Trix . They're got a Chaos Emerald

Icy : Did you find this ?!

Eggman : The Chaos Emerald ! How did you ladies know this emerald !

Darcy : Don't be greating ! This emerald has belong to us now

Stormy : And you've don't have

The Trix's laugh and Eggman's has anger by the Trix

Eggman : Orbot ! send the my reinforcements

Orbot : Boss , Our reinforcements has detroyed !

Eggman : WHAT !?

Cubot : because...

Icy : You're reinforcements has destroyed by me ! HAHAHAHAHA

Darky : And say good to you , Dr Ivo Robotnik

Darky's using her magic to open the portal and The Trix has escape to the portal

Icy : 6 to go , 1 be mine , hahahahaha

Portal has closed . Eggman's has anger

Eggman : Back here you fool ! i'am not done yet !

Orbot : Boss, it's someting wrong with Cubot

Cubot : เราได้จำเป็นต้องกลับบ้าน (we've need going home)

Eggman : AH! (facepalm)!\

(end the flashback)

Eggman : Then Cubot's speaking the Thailand language . What's he's talking about ! But . I'am so angry !

Sonic : Well , Cubot's has speak the Thai (laugh)

Shadow : Quiet , you

Sonic : sorry

Eggman : Enough ! leave out my base . You two

Suddenly , Someone's has calling from Sonic's miles electric .

Sonic : What's up , Tails

Tails (call) : Sonic . I have update all the information

Sonic : Really ?

Tails (call) : Yeah ! I've got all information from The Trix and Chaos Emeralds...

Sonic : Then , tell me all the information from The Trix and Chaos Emeralds

Tails (call) : Not time to talk . Sonic ! You've must back to my Workshop ! ok

Sonic : Sure !

Shadow : I'am going with you , Sonic

Sonic : Ok ! Shad

Shadow : fine

Eggman : Leaving my base , ok !

Sonic : Alright ! Baldy

Eggman : yeah yeah . You've alway call me that

Shadow ; let's go , Sonic

Sonic : ok

(to be continued)


	6. Chapter 1 : Beginning (Final)

(Confrontation with the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles )

 **Tails Workshop**

Tails's couting all the number to get a infomation , Knuckles's has stand againts the wall and he's waiting . Suddenly , Sonic and Shadow's has arrives and Tails's was excited

Sonic : Tails , you've got all infomation ?

Tails : Yes ! i got all infomation . Check it out !

Sonic : Alright !

Tails's using his future computer to open all infomation . Sonic , Knuckles and Shadow's was watching a infomation

Tails : There they are !

Tails's has open the infomation : Location , Creature and other...

Sonic : Wow !

Knuckles : Amazing !

Shadow : Hm! They're just nothing !

Tails : Alright , all infomation has operate now!

Tails's click enter and location has active

Tails : This is Coaltown . The abandon town was under attacked by robots !

Sonic : Robot !? Eggman's robot right ?

Tails : Actually no , Sonic . Those robot created by Gray Mann

Sonic ; Oh ! i get it!

Tails : And this is Canterlot High School . The most awesomeness school was attacked by Dazzling

Knuckles : Dazzling ? I never heard about the Dazzling before !

Sonic : School !? I hate School

Tails : Paris , France . The city of love was attacked by terrorist

Sonic : Wait ! I heard about the IS using bomb car to explosion in France like November 2015 or France National Day 2016

Shadow : Not just France . Even Belgium and Indonesia has under attacked by IS

Tails ; Future 2096 . The world has changing by robot and human !

Sonic : Wait ! future . That's Silver age

Tails : You're right , Sonic ! After the you're died . Silver's was born to replace you

Sonic : Please , i don't want to die in the future (facepalm)

Tails : Alfea . The academy of the fairies , just similar like Canterlot High . Who's was attacked by the Trix

Sonic : we've know already

Tails : And finally . Noatun , the coastal town who's was conquered by Father Balder

Sonic : Father Balder (snout) That's sound like Baldy (laugh)

Knuckles : yeah ! you're alway laugh from Baldy

Tails : And now ! All locations has into my progarm

Sonic : That's it , Tails . What about the Creatures and other...

Tails : Sorry , Sonic . This is long story , i can't talk to you

Sonic : WHAT! that's not fair . You should need to...

Shadow : Enough , no more fighting . Tomorrow , we need gather all our friends and even Rainbow Dash and Applejack ok

Tails : You're right , Shadow

Sonic : Nice

Knuckles : alright then !

(Morining)

Sonic's has gather his friends and Even Rainbow Dash & Applejack to the Tails Workshop

Sonic : Alright , guys . We've gather around here and to travel all dimesion to save the world

Everyone's agreed Sonic said

Rainbow Dash : WOOWWWWWOOOW

Applejack : Waiting minute . My school has under attack

Sonic : Right ! The Dazzling's has using their magic to controll all your school

Rainbow Dash : What ! That's not fair , Sonic . The Dazzling's was defeated by us from after Rainbow Rock! How could this happen ?

Sonic : The Dazzling's was returned by The Trix

Rainbow Dash : I knew it ! They're both want to united and my friends is under trouble

Applejack : Correct , RD . Even the Dazzling want to revenge

Tails : That's correct , girls . But i ready to open my secret time machine

Tails's has open a secret time machine . It's was Blue Typhoon . A former star ship's was in the storage from 12 years after Sonic X . Everyone's has excited

Rainbow Dash : Wow! What's is that , Tails

Tails : This is Blue Typhoon , is a largest blue starship made by myself . This starship's has upgrade into a time machine and i've lost all the times to upgrade this starship from 5 years i've was done .

Sonic : 5 years ? You've upgrade him !

Tails: Of course , Sonic . Even my engine's was broken i was fix it

Sonic : oh , alright . Now ! So ... guys . Who's want going with me ?

Knuckles : I'm going with you , Sonic

Amy : I'm going with you , Sonic

Cream : Me too , Sonic

Rouge : Sure , darling

Silver : I'm going with you too , Sonic

Blaze : With pleasure , Sonic

Omega : Affirmative , Sonic the Hedgehog

Espio : I join with you too , Sonic

Sonic : Espio . What are you doing here ?

Espio : I came here to help you , Sonic

Sonic : Sure !

Shadow : I going with you , Faker

Rainbow Dash : Me too

Applejack : Yeah ! back to school

Sonic : Alright , everyone has joined me . Tails

Tails : Aboard !

Everyone's has enter to a Blue Typhoon . Blue's Typhoon's has flying into the sky .

 **Blue Typhoon**

(Brave New World - Namco X Capcom - theme)

Everyone's has sat down on the cockpits . Tails's prepare to using super dimesion speed time

Tails : Alright , guys! prepare your seatbelt

Everyone's agreed Tails . He's pushes a speed time to teleporting a dimension .

Tails : Here we go !

Blue Typhoon's has actived a teleporting . Then, Blue Typhoon's has teleporting to other dimension and Blue's Typhoon's has disappearance . A new has begun

(End the Chapter 1)

(To Be Continue)


	7. Chapter 2 : Equestria Girls (part 1)

**Canterlot High School**

In the morning at the school . Twilight Sparkles , Fluttershy , Pinkie Pie , Rarity and Sunset Shimmer's has waiting for Rainbow Dash and Applejack .

Twilight : Come'on , Rainbow Dash . It's late now !

Pinkie : Girls , look! Their there are!

Rainbow Dash and Applejack's was arrived to the school

Rainbow Dash : Sorry i'm late from my homework

Applejack : Yeah ! You've always forgot about your homework

Rainbow Dash : What ?!

Applejack : Nothing

Sunset : Enough , girls ! We've need going to the class ! Understand !

Mane 6 has agreed . They're went to the the class for study . But suddenly , someone has try to enter the school . It's was Espio . He's using camouflage to invincible and follow Mane 7 to watching . He's grab a walkie-talkie to connect from Blue Typhoon

Espio : This is Espio . Do you copy... Alright ! I'm enter the school and so what now !?

Tails (call): Find the Dazzling from somewhere around the school !

Espio : Copy that!

Epsio's was searching the Dazzling from somewhere around in a school

 **Blue Typhoon**

Tails : I wonder Espio will be ok ?

Amy : Don't worry , Tails . I'n sure Espio will be ok , right Sonic ?

Sonic : Amy right , Tails . Even everyone hasn't seen him . He's ninja

Tails : I know and i know

Tails : ( I'm so worry about him . He's going to the Bathroom i through)

 **Bathrooms (girls)**

Espio's claw up the plaster wall and he saw down a one lady's was shower in shower's room

Espio : What the (gasp)!

He's bleeding his nose . Suddenly . Tails's was call Espio's walkie-talkie's . He's don't know Tails calling

Tails (call): Espio ! Espio.. do you copy . What happen ?

Espio can't respond

Tails (call): They're has seen you ? ... ESPIO! ESPIO!

Espio's has shocked by Walkie-talkie . A lady's was hear something

?:Hm! Who's there !?

Espio's has scared and he's get out the bathroom to storage room . He's took a walkie-talkie

Espio : (breathe)...

Tails (call) : What's going on Espio ?

Espio : I...I...I saw a naked women was shower in a bathroom

Tails ( call) : *facepalm* Are you perverted

Espio : No I... Just...(sign) Alright ! this is my fault...

Espio's was appologize to Tails . Meanwhile in the bathroom (girl) . A lady's has wear their clothes and leave the bathroom . It's was Adagio Dazzle . Who was shower in the bathroom.

Adagio : What a perverted

She's has leaving a bathroom to the library . Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze's was waiting for Adagio in the library . But . Adagio has arrived the library

Sonata : There you are , Adagio

Aria : I've been waiting for you , Adagio

Adagio :(sign) Girls , please .I just shower from 5 minute...

With Adagio's was explained , Espio's was outside the library to The Dazzling .

Espio : This is Espio . Do you copy?... Alright ! I looking for The Dazzling in the library and ...

Tails (call) : Ok ! Make sure The Dazzling hiding somewhere in library

Espio : Understood

Adagio : ... and i heard someone has sneeking in the bathroom ...

Espio's has heard the Dazzling said . He's found The Dazzling on the table

Espio : This is Espio ... do you copy ?Alright ... I found The Dazzling

Tails (call) : Really ! You've found them ?

Espio : Of course . They're talking about i'm sneaking in the bathroom

Tails (call) : You've almost has detected

Espio : Alright , but . I need to watching them .

Sonata : Nonsense . There's no one in the girl bathroom . You've totally crazy , Adagio

Aria : Yeah ! yeah

Adagio : Let's go , girls . The Trix is waiting

They're agree . The Dazzling's going to The Trix , Espio's using camouflage to follow The Dazzling

 **Classroom**

Rainbow Dash's was thinking about Sonic .

Rainbow Dash : (I wonder that Sonic is up to . Could be ...)

Teacher : Rainbow Dash !

Rainbow Dash : Yes.. teacher !

Teacher : Your turn !

Rainbow Dash ; Alright !

Rainbow Dash's leave her table to writing the board

 **Corridor**

Espio's was follow the Dazzling and he's saw The Trix . The Trix and Dazzling's was unharmony discuss

Adagio : Alright . So you must be The Trix , right ?

Icy : Yes . Where are

Adagio : So . What did you come here on the school ?

Icy : I came for the plan

Adagio : A plan ? (laugh) It's that you've got , Icy

(Espio/POV)

Espio : This is Espio ... do you copy ?!...Alright ! I've found The Trix . Now they're discuss about the plan

Tails (calll) : What kind a plan , Espio ?

Espio : I don't know . But something wrong about the Trix and Dazzling . They're unharmony about Mane 7 ?

Tails : Espio , open the a record mode

Espio : Understood

Espio's pushing the button a walkie-talkie to the record mode

 **Blue Typhoon**

Tails's was open a record audio system

Tails : Alright guys , a recording has active now

Rouge : You got it , Tails

Silver : Bring it

Tails : Alright !

 **Corridor**

Icy : I'm not joking for you . Adagio

Adagio : Oh please . A plan , such for you . Icy

Icy : we're come to against The Rainboom

Adagio's has heard the Trix say

Adagio : How did you know , The Rainboom

Icy : It's so easly . Do you girls know ? If you want fight against the Rainboom . I'll show you this

Icy show Adagio a powerful gem . It's was Chaos Emerald . The Trix's has caught the emerald from Lost Jungle Zone

Adagio : Alright ! I deal ! But we've will destroy the Rainboom

Icy:(smirk) Alright! Together .

Trix and Dazzling : We will stand against the Rainboom ! (laugh)

They're deal to against the Rainboom . But unfortunaly . Espio' has recording all the Trix and Dazzling say . Suddenly . Darcy's was found something

Darcy : Someone's has watching us

Icy : Who ?

Darcy : That Chameleon

Adagio : What ?!

Darcy : Leave it to me

(Street Fighter IV／Volcanic Rim Stage )

Darcy's teleported to the Espio . He's know Darcy's behind him . He's throw the kunais to Darcy , but Darcy's has avoid his kunais

Espio : Nice try , Darcy . But i'm not finished yet !

Darcy : Bring it !

Espio's throws the kunai to Darcy . But he's using walkie-talkie to help

Espio : This is Espio ... do you copy !...

Unfortunaly for Espio , Darcy using her power to destroy his walkie-talkie .

Espio : Dammit !

 **Blue Typhoon**

Tails : Hello...hello...Espio...do you copy ? ... oh no

Sonic : What's wrong , Tails ?

Tails : Espio's hasn't respond . I think he's under trouble

Sonic : That's not good . Espio's has attacked by The Trix and Dazzling

Shadow : What we waiting for . We need to save Espio .. Now!

Everyone has agreed Shadow said .

 **Corridor**

Espio's was defeated by Darcy . He's was faint in the flood and stomped by Icy

Espio : Ugh!

Icy : Think you can't defeat us (laugh) ! In your dream . Chameleon

Adagio : You can't us by this emerald ! hahaha

? : Hey you !

The Trix and Dazzling's heard a familar sound . It's was the Rainboom . They're know about the Trix and even know about Sonic

Sunset : Surrender now or I will destroy you !

Icy : So you must be Sunset Shimmer . The faithful student of Equestria !

Sunset : How did you know !?

Icy : Adagio told me about you . Sunset ! Oh ! even you , Princess Twilight Sparkle

Twilight : Enough ! and you must be The Trix right ?!

Icy : Yes ! We are

Adagio : Even us

Rainbow Dash : I have enough to you ! But now . This is our power of the Friendship!

The Rainboom's has transfrom to the Everfree form (After Legend of Everfree)

Icy : (They turn to a power . That familar ? )

The Dazzling's has transform into a Sirens form

Adagio : I'm back , girls

The Rainboom : RGGHH!

The Dazzling and Trix : (laugh)

(To be countinue)


	8. Chapter 2 : Equestria Girls (part 2)

(Tekken 6 Soundtrack Intro - Burning)

The Trix and Dazzling's using they power to attack Rainboom . The Rainboom's was avoid they magic and counter them

Sunset : Sun Sphere

She's throw to the Dazzling . But they counter back

Sunset : dammit

Adagio : Is that you've got , Sunset

Icy : Ice spears

Icy's throw magic to attack Sunset . Suddenly, Sunset's has protected by Rarity's shield

Rarity : Are you alright , Sunset darling ?

Sunset : i'm fine

Back to Rainbow and Applejack . They're fight Stormy and Aria

Stormy : Electronic lightning !

She's using her electronic to volt Rainbow . Unfortunaly . Rainbow's has against Stormy's electronic power

Rainbow : Just It

Stormy : What the ?!

Applejack : Leave it to me

Applejack jump Rainbow's arm to kick Stormy . But suddenly , Aria's has kick Applejack to the edge

Rainbow : Applejack!

Aria : It's your turn , Rainbow Crash !

Aria's was flying to kick Rainbow Dash . But suddenly . Aria was attacked by his kunais . It's was Espio . He's stand up to Against The Trix and Dazzling

Espio : You think i was defeat . How pathetic !

Aria : Rghhh!

Stormy : Tornado rush

Espio's using his tech to slow down

Espio : Hi-Shi-shu-ni-yu-ji-KA!

All the motion has slow down . Espio's jumping and he's using martial art to kick or punch Stormy and Aria . Finaaly , he's using his tech motion to back normally

Espio : Ka-hu-ni-shi-u-HA!

All the motion has back to normally . Stormy and Aria's has falling down the floor . They're both has defeated by Espio technic

Aria and Stormy : ARGH!

Espio : Huh!

Rainbow : Wow ! That's amazing , Espio . What kind this tech ?

Espio : This is my tech . I can't blow my cover

Rainbow : Wow ! Can't you teach me a technic , please

Espio : Actually , no*cross arms*

Back to Darcy and Sonata . They both's using power to against Fluttershy and Pinkie . Darcy using her dark power to threat Pinkie Pie . Pinkie was trapped into the dark by Darcy and she wasn't fear the dark

 **In the Dark**

Pinkie pie's worry about a dark . Suddenly , a echo of Darcy's was speaking to Pinkie

Darcy (echo): Do you scare the dark ?

Pinkie : Of course... Not (smile)

Darcy (echo): What ! You've don't scare the dark ?

Pinkie : Of course . Why ?

Darcy : ...UGHHH!

Pinkie : Alright ! It's time to ... Pinkie Pie Style

(Laughter Song-MLP:FIM theme)

Pinkie : _When i was a lttle girl , and the sun was going dowwwwnn._

Darcy's was cover her ears

Darcy : THAT'S ENOUGH!

Pinkie : _The Darkness and the shadows , they would always make me froooowwwn ._

Darcy : No!

Pinkie : _I'd hide under my pillow , from what i throught i'd saw . But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at aaallll_

Darcy : Stop singing

Pinkie : Too late , _She said : Pinkie , you gonna stand up . TALLL learn to face of fears_

Darcy : NO!

Pinkie : _You'll see that they can't hurt you . Just laugh to make them disappear !_

Darcy ; NO !NO ! NO!

Pinkie : Ha , Ha , Ha ! _SO! , giggle at the ghostie ! Guffaw at the grossie_

Pinkie : _Crack up at the creepy ! Whoop it up the weepy_

Darcy : Stop! Stop! I said Stop

Pinkie : _Chortle at the gooky ! Snortle at the spooky_

Pinkie : And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he think he can scared you then he's...

Darcy : Stop !STOP!

Pinkie :...got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna...

Pinkie _LAUGH!_

Darcy : ENOUGH!

The Dark has broke up and everything was normal . Darcy's has fainted by Pinkie Pie song

Pinkie : Next time . You're dark is useless to me . It's no use

Pinkie's has defeat Darcy . Back To Fluttershy and Sonata . They're still fighting .

Sonata : What's wrong . Fluttershy , you can't fight me like a cowald

Fluttershy : i...i..

Sonata : Enough . You've talk to much now !

Fluttershy : But ... but ...

Sonata : HUH!? You just silly...

Fluttershy's has hear Sonata said . She's has lost patient . She's become the anger

Sonata :...stupid , nothing , And shame ! Do you...

Fluttershy's qiuet

Sonata : Ah ! ... hello . Do you hear me ? ... she's always deaf

Fluttershy : Did you say me the deaf ?..

Sonata : Why ?

Fluttershy : DID YOU SAY ME THE DEAF ?! HUH

Sonata : of course , you . But , you've always deaf

Fluttershy : I HAVE ENOUGH TO YOU !

Sonata : WHAT !?

Mouses , Snakes , Squirrels , Birds has appear behind Fluttershy . Even ants and bugs from the biological classroom . Sonata's was gasped by Fluttershy

Fluttershy : I DON'T DEAF , SILLY , SHY AND NOTHING ! . YOU'VE ALWAYS RUDE TO ME !? I SHALL PUNISHMENT TO YOU HAVE DID RUDE TO ME ! My Little creature ATTACK!

Sonata : No ! No! No!

All Animal has attacked Sonata by Fluttershy . And she said

Fluttershy : Such as shame to you , Sonata

The Trix and Dazzling's was injuries and bruised by Espio and Rainboom

Icy : Ah! Damn it !

Adagio : What should we do , Icy

Icy (breath) : Well...(laugh)

Icy taking a Chaos Emerald

Espio : The Chaos Emerald ? But how did you get a emerald ?

Icy : (laugh) You mean this . Is belong to me now !(laugh)

A Chaos Emerald's has floating and flashing to The Trix and Dazzling . They're become a powerful witches and sirens

Espio : Dammit !

Rainbow : Oh my god !

Rarity : Holy god !

Twilight : Oh My Cesletia

Sunset : Oh no

Rainboom and Espio was affraid The Trix and Dazzling .

Icy : (laugh) Wonderful

Adagio : Powerfull

Espio : Dammit

 **Blue Typhoon**

Shadow : That Emerald ! We found Emerald!

Sonic : What ! you've found the emerald

Shadow : That's right ! Faker , the emerald is at the school

Sonic : I knew it

Tails : I found location . Canterlot High

Sonic : So what we wait for

Everyone : Let's go

 **Backyark of the School**

Espio and The Rainboom was ejaculated from the gym by The Trix and Dazziling .

Espio : They're too strong

Twilight : What should we do ?

Rainbow : I don't get it . There are too strong from the last time

Applejack : me either . Look like there are strong enough against to us

Rarity : Not the mention that Dazzling and The Trix was unite

Icy :(laugh) Soon or fall . The Rainboom has will be doom and you too , Chameleon

The Trix and Dazzling using their power to dominate Rainboom and Espio . And suddenly

?: Hey you , Ladies

Icy ; Who's there ?

? : Playtime is over , girls

The Trix and Dazzling has saw 2 person on the roof . It's was Sonic and Shadow . They're both has jump down the football field

(You Will Know Our Names - Xenoblade Chronicles Music )

Rainbow : Sonic ! Good to you!

Sonic ; Yeah . But , where's Espio ?

Espio : I'm here , Sonic

Sonic : You alright , Espio ?

Espio : I'm fine now .

Sonic : It's good to see you , Espio

Shadow : Hmpp! *crossarm*

Icy : How did you came here ?

Sonic : Huh? I don't know . But a least you can't defeat me do you

Adagio : Icy . Who is this

Icy : That two hedgehog is Sonic and Shadow

Adagio : I knew it . You two came here fighting with us

Sonic : Of course , why ?

Icy : Enough ! I will dominate you , Sonic. Ice spears

Icy using ice spears to attack Sonic . But suddenly , ice spears was stopped by psychokinesis power . It's was Silver . He's using his psychokinesis to counter Icy

Icy : What ?

Icy using her arm to block her ice spear from Silver

Silver : Is that you've got , ladies . It's no use !

Rarity : He's so handsome

Icy : Grrr! Damn it

Suddenly , Omega was here to . He's using arm gatling and missles too aim Trix and Dazzling

Omega : Surrender now or not !

Darcy : That's toy want to kill us

Stormy : No matter how to kill that hedgehog

Stormy using her power to attack Sonic

Stormy : Storm orb !

Suddenly , Amy's using her hammer to smash Storm orb

Amy : Do not touch my little darling Sonic !

Stormy : Shut up...

Stormy was stopped by hand of Ice

Icy : Calm Down

Darcy : Sis , be carefull !

A flame as falling down in the sky was counter Icy . It's was Blaze , She was kick Icy . But Icy was block her hand from Blaze leg and Blaze has jump down the field

Blaze : Did you forget about me ?

Twilight : Wow!

Icy : You again

Blaze : Hmp ! I just came here to a little discuss . But now , i think i will melt you into the water

Icy : It's that so , kitten

? : I WILL SMASH YOUR FACE !

Someone has jump to punch Icy face and Icy has grab his hand . It's was Knuckles . He's was throwed by Icy and he jump down the field

Knuckles : (smirk) You missed me

Icy : Dammit

Applejack : Knuckles

Knuckles : It's good to see you . Applejack

Applejack : Yeah ! Knuckles

Sonic : Enough Guys . We need to stop Trix and Dazzling before they collect all the emerald

Rainbow Dash : Yeah

Twilight : Sure it's

Fluttershy : Alright

Espio : Understood

Shadow : Hmp , fine

Pinkie : yeah!

Silver : You've got it

Blaze : Sure

Rarity : Alright , darling

Sunset : Ok

Knuckles : alright , Sonic

Applejack : Sure !

(Boss - Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music )

Icy : Sister . Is time to punished the heroes

Adagio : Ok

Trix and Dazzling : THE TRIX AND DAZZLING UNITE !

(to be continued)


	9. Chapter 2 : Equestria Girls (part 3)

**Backyark of the school**

Team Sonic and Rainboom's was fighting against The Trix and Dazzling .

(Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Shadow , Sunset Shimmer , Amy Rose , Pinkie Pie vs Darcy and Aria)

Shadow : Chaos Control !

Shadow was disappear . Darcy can't saw him

Darcy : Where is he ?

Shadow : Over head

Darcy has saw Shadow kick and she's blocked Shadow before he punch and kick . Darcy's counter back Shadow

Darcy : Dark illusion orb !

Darcy's using her power to counter Shadow . He's using chaos spear to counterback Darcy

Shadow : Chaos Spears !

Shadow's throw chaos spear to Darcy and Aria . But they're both was avoid his chaos spear

Aria : Dammit

Shadow : Sonic !

Sonic : Alright !

Sonic's jump to fight Darcy and Aria . He's using spin dash to attack Darcy , but Darcy has blocked Sonic from his spin dash

Darcy : Ugh!

Sunset : Now ! Dash

Rainbow : Ok!

Rainbow's fly to kick Darcy . Darcy wasn't saw Rainbow kick , she's was kicked by Rainbow Dash .

Darcy : AH!

Rainbow : Now ! Sonic

Sonic agreed , he's using homing attack to Darcy

Darcy : Ah!

Sonic : Amy !

Amy : Ok

Amy swing her hammer to smash Darcy away .

Amy : TAKE THAT ! THE HAMMER OF THE LOVE !

Darcy's was smashed by Amy's hammer and she's was Diminishes to the edge

Amy : Home Run !

Pinkie : Nice job !

Amy and Pinkie : Sisfist ! YEAH

Aria : Dammit . It just only me ? how could this happen

Sonic : MY turn !

Aria : What ?

Sonic Jumping to kick Aria and he yelled Rainbow Dash

Aria : AH!

Sonic : DASHIE ! YOUR TURN!

Rainbow : OK ! THIS IS MY FOOTBALL CHAMPION ! RAINBOW'S KICK !

Rainbow's was kick Aria to the bench

Rainbow : Pinkie !

Pinkie : Okey Dokey !

Pinkie using her Party Cannon to shoot Aria

Pinkie : Kaboom!

Pinkie was shot down Aria and She yelled Amy to smash Aria

Pinkie : Amy . Your turn !

Amy : I'm on it

Amy swing her hammer to smash Aria

Amy : Take That !

But now . Darcy's has smashed by Amy to the edge .

Amy : Home Run Again !

Sonic : NOW , SHADOW . THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!

Rainbow : YOU TOO , SUNSET !

(Boss - Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music)

They're both has nodded . Shadow and Sunset was teleport to the sky , they're both using ultimate powerful to dominate Aria

Shadow : THIS IS MY ULTIMATE LIFEFORM ! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG !

Sunset : AND THIS IS MY POWER OF THE SUN !

Shadow and Sunset : YOU'RE GONNA BE DOWN !

Shadow : Chaos Crusher !

Sunset : Sun Shot !

Sunset charging up energy to blasting Aria and Shadow pound Aria to the Sun Shot ! Aria's has dominated

Shadow and Sunset : You're Finished !

K.O

Aria : AHH!

Aria was falling down to the soccer field . She's was can't move anymore and she's fainted

Sunset and Shadow's was jump down the land . Sunset , Rainbow and Pinkie Pie has turn back to normal

Sonic : Nice Work , Shadow !

Shadow : You've suck , Faker !

Sonic : What !?

Rainbow Dash , Amy , Sunset , Pinkie's was laughing Sonic

Sonic : Ah come on !

(E123 Omega , Fluttershy , Rarity , Silver , Applejack vs Sonata and Stormy)

Omega : Gatling Gun activate

Omega aim to shoot Stormy

Omega : Annihlate !

Omega was shoot Stormy . Stormy using her electronic to shock down Omega

Stormy : Take that , little toy !

Unfortunately , Omega has shocked down by Stormy , He can't move and he can't fight

Omega : All the system is overload!

Stormy : (laugh) Is that you've got , little toy . But now , time to dominate you !

Stormy using her electronic to shock Omega . Suddenly , Applejack was tie Stormy by her lasso . She hold Stormy to save Omega

Applejack : Enough partner ! time to pull back !

Stormy : Is that so !

Unfortunately , Stormy using her electronic to shock Applejack on the lasso

Applejack : What the buck...AH!

Applejack has shocked by Stormy and she's was dizzy . Now She's fainted

Applejack : This is second time i was shocking by the electronic ! I still fine

Stormy : (laugh) What the homeland girl . Now !

Stormy using her electronic to threat Omega . But suddenly , Silver's was protect Omega from Stormy

Silver : You shall not pass , Stormy !

Stormy : (laugh) Get out my way ,you creature

Silver : I don't think you want dominate my friend , do you

Stormy : Is that so ?

Silver : (smirk) Prepare your self

Silver using his psychokinesis to control all soccerballs from the soccerballl basket . He's throw the soccer balls to Stormy

Silver : Take this !

Stormy using her power to shoot down the soccer balls

Stormy ; Electrical Rail !

Stormy shoot down all the soccers ball from Silver . He's angered by Stormy !

Silver : Dammit ! ( What should i do )

Silver was thinking about Stormy's weak point . Suddenly , he saw a puddle at the soccerfield after the rainning

Silver : ( A puddle ? could be i stop her electronic ?! could be ? . Let me try !)

Silver's using his psychokinesis to control the puddle . He's control the puddle into the water and splash to Stormy

Silver : Take that !

To late for Stormy . She's has wet her clone and hair , she's was angered

Stormy : AH! No ! Dam you!

Stormy using her electronic to shock Silver . Unfortunately for Stormy . She's was shocked by herself on her body

Stormy : AH!

Silver : Omega , your turn . NOW!

Omega has awake . he's stand up and using his weapon to aim Stormy

Omega : All system has restore ! Time to Annihlate !

Omega has open his secret weapon . His gatling on the his chest , and his missile on his back and all Omega weapon has into a battle sentry

Omega : Battle sentry has activative

Omega aim the point to shoot Stormy

Omega : All target has locker down .

Omega prepare the fire to shoot Stormy

Omega : Fire !

Omega shoot Darcy all time . He launch all his missiles to destroy Stormy . Stormy was into the collapse and she never get out

Omega : Time to dominate !

Omega open his chest . It's was a giant lazer cannon , he's using his cannon to dominate Stormy

Omega : The Power of Machine ! Fire

Omega has dominated Stormy by his cannon . His weapons has put away his chest and back into normal . Stormy was fainted down the crate by Omega

Omega : Mission has complete !

Back to Sonata and Rarity . They're still fighting , Rarity using her jewel shield to block herself before Sotana . Sonata using her power to attack Rarity .

Sonata : What wrong . Have you using your shield to protect yourself

Rarity : I don't think you should to learn a lesson of the girl !

Rarity using Jewel Spears to counter Sonata . But Sonata was block her arm from Rarity's Jewel Spears

Sonata : Ah! Is that you've got . Girly

Rarity : Dam it !

Sonata : Let me show you.. this !

Sonata using her power to attack Rarity . But Rarity was fall back . But unfortunately , she stumble on the ground

Rarity : Ouch !

But Rarity can't stand up . Sonata grab her hair and slap her face

Sonata : (laugh) You are weak ! Rarity !

Sonata hold Rarity's arm and she said

Sonata : In my study opinion , that is A STUPID HAIR

Rarity was hear Sonata said . But she so upset , her tear has drop the ground

Sonata : What wrong , Rarity !? Prepare to crying ! (laugh) Cry some more , Rarity !

Rarity : Did you say something , Sonata !?

Sonata : Why ?

Rarity : DID YOU SAY SOMETHING , SONATA !?

Rarity was cover the dark and she become a nightmare

 **In The Dark**

Sonata : What the ?

Rarity was floating to the sky

Rarity : You never escape from my dark ! But Now ! I will Finished you!

Rarity open her eye . Her eye has change into a Devil's eye

Sonata : What !?

Rarity was transfromation in a dark form . She's has become a powerfull girl , it's was Nightmare Rarity . She's using her power to threat Sonata

Nightmare Rarity : (laugh) !

Sonata : No way !

Nightmare Rarity : Sonata ! You're cannot hide and you cannot run ! This time . I shall to you a punishment ! The Fear of The Darkness

Sonata : No please , Rarity . Forgive me !

Nightmare Rarity : I'm not Rarity anymore . I'am the Nightmare !

Sonata's screaming from Nightmare , and she has fainted . Nightmare Rarity's has into back to normal and she also faint too

 **Real World**

Rarity ; What the ?! ugh! Where am i ?

Silver : You're awake !

Rarity : What just happen . But ...where is Sonata ?

Silver : Look !

Silver was point faint Sonata and Rarity know her

Rarity : Silver ! I'm so scare

Rarity hug Silver

Silver : What happen ?

Rarity : Nightmare has hauted me !

Silver : Who ?!

Rarity : I don't remember . But ... Where's Applejack ?!

Rarity saw Applejack fainted by Stormy and she stand up and going to Applejack to wake up

Rarity : Applejack !

Applejack ; Uh! What happen

Rarity : Are you ok , Applejack darling ?

Applejack : Hahaha! I just sleeping ok . But where's Fluttershy ?

Fluttershy : I'm here

Applejack : Fluttershy , what are you doing . I through you've help us !

Fluttershy : I'm sorry . I just...

Applejack : Alright , Fluttershy . You've missed your chance to fight against Sonata and help Rarity

Fluttershy : But... I...

 **(Flashback)**

Fluttershy has saw Rarity stand and she saw Rarity grab Sonata's neck

Fluttershy ; Rarity ! no please

Fluttershy running to Rarity to wake up

Fluttershy : Rarity , What wrong with you ?

Rarity can't respond . Fluttershy slap Rarity's face 2 times , Sonata and Rarity faint down the ground and make Fluttershy so worried

Fluttershy : Rarity , Are you ok ? Rarity

Her tear was drop down Rarity's face and she stand up to call all everyone to save Rarity and she running to call everyone to save Rarity in the school

Fluttershy : Somebody , Help my friend !

 **End the flashback**

Fluttershy : ...and then no one as a answer . But i'm so worry to her

Rarity : Don't worry , Fluttershy darling . I still ok right ?

Fluttershy : Thank you

Rarity and Fluttershy has turn back to normal

Silver : Well . It's all nothing

Omega : Mission accomplished

Final Battle

(Knuckles , Blaze , Twilight , Espio vs Icy and Adagio)

Blaze's using her flame to burn Icy , but Icy was avoid Blaze's flame and she counter back Blaze

Icy : Ice Fist!

Blaze : Dammit

Blaze avoid Icy from Icy's fist and she fall back

Icy : What wrong , kitten . What did you standing for !

Blaze : (breathe) Grrr . Fire kick !

Blaze jump and using her leg to Icy . But Icy using her power to block herself from Blaze . Blaze jump down the ground and she thinking about Icy

Blaze : (How could this happen . That Chaos Emerald want to make Trix and Dazzling stronger , but i need the answer !)

Blaze : Twlight ! I need you help !

Twilight : I'm hear !

Blaze : You need to fight Icy and I'm going to find the answer

Twilight nodded Blaze and Now Twilight using her magic to fight against Icy . But Icy was blocked Twilight's magic

Icy : Is that you've got , princess !

Twilight : Dammit !

Icy : (laugh)

Blaze has saw Chaos Emerald in Icy's necklass .

Blaze : I got idea . Twilight

Twilight : What a plan

Blaze : Using your magic , Twi . I'am going to get that Chaos Emerald on her necklass

Twilight nodded Blaze , Twilight using her magic to counterback Icy . But Icy was blocked Twilight's magic

Icy : It's no use , Princess

Twilight : Not yet !

Blaze jumping to get the emerald from Icy's necklass and she got the emerald . Icy's frustrated

Blaze : Gotcha !

Icy : No !

Blaze : Twilight , fall back !

Twilight fall back from Icy and Blaze using her Fire Phoenix power to against Icy

(Masih Di Sini - Instrumental-Boboiboy : The Movie )

Blaze : Prepare your self ! Icy . Twilight !

Twilight : Right !

Twilight using Power of Alicorn and Blaze using Fire Phoenix to finish Icy

Twilight : Power of Alicorn !

Blaze ; Fire Phoenix

Icy : dammit ! Adagio !

Adagio : Yes !

Icy : They both using ultimate power ... but now time to destroy the princess

Adagio : Me too

Icy using Ice Dragon like Eastern Dragon and Adagio using Aquatic Siren to finish Blaze and Twilight

Adagio : Aquatic Siren !

Icy : Ice Dragon !

Now . Battle between of Fire , Ice , Magic and Siren has begin ! . Who win ?!

(to be continued )


	10. Chapter 2 : Equestria Girls (part 4)

(Remastered MegaMan Zero Tracks ~Mythos~ Cannon Ball -Mythos ver)

(Blaze vs Icy)

Icy's Dragon spray the ice in her mouth to freeze Blaze's Phoenix . But Blaze's Phoenix has melt down all the ice

Icy : Attack !

Icy's Dragon flying to attack Blaze's Phoenix and Blaze's Phoenix flying fall back from Icy's Dragon

*eagle yelled from Blaze's Phoenix *

Blaze : Dammit !

Icy : (smirk) Take This !

Icy's Dragon try to bite Blaze's Phoenix's neck . But Suddenly , Knuckles and Espio was jumping to kick Icy's Dragon and save Blaze's Phoenix

Knuckles : (smirk) Time for Pay!

Espio : Learn a ninja !

Knuckles grab Espio's hand to kick Icy's Dragon and Espio using his tech to slow all motion

Espio : Hi-Shi-shu-ni-yu-ji-KA!

All the motion has slow down . Espio's jumping and he's using martial art to kick Icy's Dragon . Finally , he's using his tech motion to back normally

Espio : Ka-hu-ni-shi-u-HA!

All the motion has back to normally . Icy's Dragon was shout and painful , He shout Blaze to get a chance

Espio : Now ! Blaze !

Blaze : Understood !

Blaze's Phoenix flying down to dominate Icy's Dragon .

Blaze : The Power of The Flame !

K.O

Blaze has dominate Icy from Her Fire Phoenix

Icy : NO!

Icy has falling down to the ground and she has fainted . Blaze jumping down the ground and she going to Icy's faint . Icy open her eye and she saw Blaze hold a hand

Blaze : Take my hand .

Icy using her hand to grab Blaze hand . However , Blaze was hit Twilight , They're both was falling down the ground . It's was Adagio , she was defeat Twilight and she grab Icy's hand

Adagio : You ok !

Icy's has grab Adagio's hand to stand up

Icy : I'm ok

Adagio : Good !

Icy : (smirk) Good for you , sister ! Gather around here !

Sonata , Aria , Stormy and Darcy was hearing Icy's called . They're came back to unite with Adagio and Icy

Icy ; We need to retreat . Right Now !

The Trix and Dazzling has nodded Icy . Darcy using her power to open the portal

Sonic ; We're not done yet , ladies

Shadow : Play time is over

Rainbow : Come on , Cowald !

Rarity : Do not ever treat like a lady

Silver : Come back here

Blaze : You never escape

Icy : Sorry , boys and girls . We don't fight anymore , beside i will be back ! Especially You , Blaze , until next time . We meet again !

Adagio : What about Chaos Emerald ?!

Icy : Forget it !

The Dazzling and Trix has retreat to the portal and the portal has closed now

Knuckles ; Come back here , you creep ! I'm not done yet !

Applejack : Patient , Knuckles ! Patient

Shadow : Hmp! They're never come back

Suddenly , All students has open the door of gym . Even the Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna was going to backyard of the school , they're saw the soccerfield make a mess

Principle Celestia : Twilight Sparkle ! Please come in to my office room

Twilight : (sign) Yes , ma'am

Principle Celestia : Even you too , Rainbow Dash

Rainbow : Wait ? What...

Sonic : Dash !

Rainbow : (sign)fine

 **Principle's Office Room**

Celestia locked the door and then closed the shade

Rainbow : Well...

Principle Celestia : Rainbow Dash . What's going on outside there . Tell me

Rainbow : Alright...

Rainbow took a very deep breath and started to tell her every single thing about Sonic . She told his everything she said to Sonic about Dimension , the Chaos Emerald , The Trix and Blue Typhoon ... After she finished , Celestia was upset

Celestia : So that why The Trix has come here in my school and they don't register at my office

Rainbow : That's right , Principle . Not a mention Sonic was came here from the Emeralds , just like i said

Twilight : They're powerful like The Dazzling and They took all emeralds from all dimension . That all

Celestia : I know . But in any case , you two prepare the backpack to the Blue Typhoon and save the world

Twilight : Really ?

Celestia ; Yes

Rainbow : This is 20% cooler amazing

Celestia : Alright , girls . Dismiss

Rainbow and Twilight : Yes , ma'am

 **Backyard of the school**

Shadow : Where's that damm first Chaos Emerald ?!

Blaze : Here !

Blaze show a Chaos Emerald from her's hand

Shadow : Keeping your emerald , Blaze

Sonic : Alright , guys . We need to back the Blue Typhoon

Rainbow : Sonic , wait !

Sonic : What happen , Dash ?!

Rainbow : I'm going with you too , Sonic

Sonic : Why ?

Rainbow : Because . Principle Celestia has accept to me to save the world with you

Sonic : Is that so ! Great

Twilight ; I'm going with you too , Sonic

Rarity : I'll follow you too , my darling Sonic

Applejack : Me too

Fluttershy : Am... I going with you too , Sonic

Pinkie : I'm going with too , Sonic without my friend Amy

Sonic : What !?

Amy : Sonic , she is my friend now

Sonic : Oh ! yeah ... right

Sunset : I'am going with you too , Sonic

Sonic : Alright ! Everyone else

? : Me!

Rainbow : Derpy ? What are you doing here ?

Derpy : I come here to join with you

Sonic : ugh! *facepalm*

Rainbow : Sorry Derpy . No more space

Derpy : But.. !

Rainbow : Go away

Derpy was sad and she leaving

Sonic : Well . What we waiting for , prepare your equipment . Only 18 o'clock ok

Mane 7 : Ok

Sunset : Twilight , prepare your book to send a mesage from Princess Celestia

Twilight : I'm on it

Twilight open her book to write a message for Princess Celestia

Twilight : Dear Princess Celestia...

 **(This is Our Big Night (Instrumental) )**

 **Rainbow Dash's House**

Rainbow Dash bring her backpack . She locked the door and say goodbye to her tortoise

Rainbow : Good bye , Tank . See you later

Rainbow waving her tortoise and she using rainbow's boost to Blue Typhoon

 **Sugarcube Corner**

Pinkie Bring her backpack She going down a staircase and she say goodbye to The Cake Family

Pinkie : I'm gotta go

Mr . Cake : Be careful , Pinkie

Mrs. Cake : Don't forget the food

Pinkie : Ok !

Pinkie has leaving the restaurant (Sugarcube Corner)

Pinkie : (breathe) Today is my good day

Pinkie bring a School bag and she hopping to Blue Typhoon

 **Carousel Boutique's fashion store**

Sweetie Bell : Are you sure you want to me keeping this shop ?

Rarity : Of course , Sweetie darling . But anyway , I need to go with my friend and you've must shower for Opal , making a new dress and sold all the clothes . That it

Sweetie Bell : But sis . I don't think i'm making a new dress , I can't shower for Opal i was scratches and I can't sell all the clothes

Rarity look her watch

Rarity ; Is late now . I gotta go

Sweetie Bell : But.. But

Rarity bring a backpack and leaving her shop and she walking to Blue Typhoon . Sweetie Bell was worrired to her

Sweetie Bell ; She don't listen to me

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

Applejack : I gotta go , Granny and keeping your health ok

Granny : Sure it

Applejack was hug Granny Smith to say goodbye

Applejack ; Goodbye , Granny

Granny : Goodbye , Applejack

Applebloom : Big sis , wait !

Applejack was saw Big Mac and Applebloom run to herself

Applejack : What's going on ?

Big Mac : When can i see you again ?

Applebloom : Me too

Applejack : Mpphh . I don't know . But i must to go , my friend is waiting for me

Applebloom hug Applejack . Her tear was dropped for Applejack

Applejack : What's going on

Applebloom : Big sis , When can i see you again ? tell me

Applejack : Ah! Applebloom . Please don't crying , i still ok . I promise i will come back

Applebloom : Really ?

Applejack : Sure it . If you want to meet me . Open the Ponyhoof or Messenger

Applebloom : Thank you , big sis

Applejack : Alright , Alright . But i need to go . See ya

Big Mac : Bye

Applebloom : Goodbye , big sis

Granny : Be careful

Apple Family was waving Applejack to save goodbye and now Applejack has leaving Sweet Apple Acres . She bring a rusksack and walking to the Blue Typhoon

 **Fluttershy's pet shop**

Fluttershy was overturn a open to a closed signs .She open a door and locked a door . She bring a wheeled backack and leaving her pet shop to Blue Typhoon

(To be continued )


	11. Chapter 2 : Equestria Girls (final)

Sonic and his friends was waiting Mane 7 to Blue Typhoon . He saw Mane 7 was coming to Blue Typhoon

Sonic : It's just in time , girls

Sunset : Thank you , Sonic

Sonic : No welcome

Tails : Alright . We don't have any time , we need to get inside the Blue Typhoon and prepare for the room

Sonic : Sound great . Come on , girls

Mane 7 was agreed Sonic and they're has enter the Blue Typhoon . And soon , Blue Typhoon has take-off to the sky

 **Blue Typhoon**

Sonic was open a door to meet his friends with Mane 7

Sonic : Hey guys . The girls is here

Rainbow : My name is Rainbow Dash

Applejack : I'am Applejack

Pinkie : My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie . Also , you can call me Pinkie Pie

Rarity : My name is Rarity

Sunset : I'am Sunset Shimmer

Twilight : My name is Twilight Sparkle . Princess of the Friendship

Fluttershy : My name is ... Fluttershy

Amy has saw Pinkie and she called her

Amy : Pinkie

Pinkie : Amy

Amy : You've join with us

Pinkie : Of course

Rainbow : Sonic , i think Pinkie was making friend with Amy

Sonic : Yeah ! Probably

Knuckles : Oh ! you've come here , Applejack

Applejack : Yes , partner

Fluttershy : Hello , What your name ?

Cream : My name is Cream the Rabbit , and you

Fluttershy : My name is Fluttershy . Nice to meet you

Sunset : Shadow

Shadow : You again ? Even you , Twilight

Twilight : Me ?

Shadow : Of course

Rarity : So . You're must be a love of jewel , right ?

Rouge : Of course , darling . Even i love all my precious shinning

Rarity : Mph ?! Let's see ... You're love treasure or jewel ?

Rouge : Both of them

Rarity : Wow !

Silver : Come on , Rarity . We need to find the room

Sonic : Silver right . We need to find the room , alright ?

Mane 7 : Ok

 **(Sonic/Rainbow POV)**

Sonic was open the door and he open a light . Rainbow was saw the room has decorated like Rainbow Dash's logo , video game console (Xbox , Wii U and Playstation ) , Music station ,Workout station and a bed . Make Rainbow Excited

Sonic : What do you think ?

Rainbow : It... is... Amazing . Thank you , Sonic

Rainbow was squeeze hug Sonic

Sonic : uh! Rainbow... I...can't...breathe

Rainbow stop hug Sonic

Rainbow : Sorry (embrace)

Meanwhile in Rainbow Dash's room . Rainbow was looking in a box and Sonic open a game like Sonic Color or Sonic Generation

Rainbow : Sonic

Sonic : Yeah . What happen ?

Rainbow : Why did you remove away this game

Sonic was saw Rainbow Dash take a video game box art . It's was Sonic 06 , Sonic Boom and Shadow the Hedgehog 2005 , she took a 3 video game and make Sonic upset

Sonic : Rainbow . Put down this game

Rainbow : Why ?

Sonic : This game make me a nightmare

Rainbow ; Nightmare ? This game doen'st a nightmare

Sonic : Ah come on . Let me telling you a story

 **(flashback)**

 **In Sonic 06**

 **\- End of the World**

His World (Sad Version)) (from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006))

Sonic lies lifelessly in the center with the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounding him. Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Rouge, Omega and Eggman stand on the sidelines while Elise prays to the Chaos Emeralds

Elise: Oh Chaos Emeralds, gems of miracles. Please heed my call.

Chaos Emeralds start glowing brighter

Elise : I wish to save this world. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And, I wish to talk to Sonic... once again!

The Chaos Emeralds and still lifeless Sonic start levitating into the air.

Elise : You have given me so many things. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice. Sonic, come back! To me... To us!

Elise prepare to kiss Sonic . But unfortunately , Sonic has wake and he saw Elise kiss him . Sonic was affraid and he run away

Elisa : Sonic . You've still alive ?

(stop the music)

Director : Cut !

 **Simulation room**

all cameramans and other has dissapointed Sonic . Now Sonic's friend and Elise has going to take a rest and Sonic was stopped by Director

Director : Ah! (facepalm) come on , Sonic . You've missed a moment to kiss Elise . At least you've die

Sonic : Sorry . Moment is make me a gross

Director : Gross . Are you kidding me ? this moment is finally a love and you've missed transform into Super Sonic

Sonic : Shut up , Director . Human can't kissing a hedgehog like you and i gonna rest

Director : You never going in anywhere

Sonic : What did you say ?

Director : If you want to a superstar . You must kiss Elise or I will never working SEGA anymore

Sonic : Go ahead !

Director : Alright ! If you want me to leaving SEGA and then , fired me

Sonic : In not fired you

Director : How about your birthday , Sonic . You've missed a date

Sonic : What ?! *faint*

 **(End the Flashback)**

Sonic : ..and then . That director want to me back to simulaton room to kissed Elise

Rainbow : (laugh) You've kiss Elise and turn into Super Sonic ?

Sonic : Right ! But i need to go

Sonic take a 3 video game box art (Shadow the Hedgehog , Sonic 06 and Sonic Boom) to put away a box and he bring a box to storage room

Sonic : See ya

Rainbow : Alright !

Rainbow was closed the door and she's ready to play Sonic Colors

 **(Shadow/Sunset and Twilight POV)**

Shadow was open the door and he open a light . Sunset and Twilight was saw the room has decorated like Library Station , Two a bed , Computer station , scientist station , technology station and 3 famous picture frame (Albert Einstein , Mahatma Gandhi and Martin Luther King) . Make Sunset and Twilight Excited

Shadow : Welcome to the education room

Sunset : Wow! This is amazing room i never saw . Thank you , Shadow

Twilight : I couldn't have done it without all of you

Shadow : Alright . Enjoy the reading , i'm going to working now

Sunset : Alright !

Twilight : I know

Twilight was closed the door and...

Twilight : So . Well we start ?

Sunset: Reading

Sunset and Twilight : Read the book !

 **(Cream/Fluttershy POV)**

Cream was open the door and she open a light . Fluttershy was saw the room has decorated like Biologist station , a giant hamster cages with a tunnels and 100 hamsters and 10 bunnies and 20 white mices was inside the cage , large ant farm , Animal food station , Prehistory animal books at the bookshelf , 10 bird cages from each kind and aquarium bed, . Make Fluttershy Excited

Cream : Welcome to Animal Kingdom room

Fluttershy : Wow ! This is amazing . Cream , you are the best rabbit ever !

Fluttershy hugged Cream and cream hug back Fluttershy

Fluttershy : Thank you , Cream . I thank you and thank you so much

Cream : No Welcome , mrs Fluttershy . But anyway , i need to go the kitchen to cooking some food to you

Fluttershy : Wait . You also cooking too ?

Cream : Of course . My mother was teaching me to cooking , right Cheese ?

Cheese : Chao Chao

Fluttershy : Wow . You're very kind to you , Cream

Cream : Alright . I need to go , see ya

Fluttershy : Bye

Fluttershy closed the door and she's going to get animal food for hamsters and other...

 **(Silver/Rarity POV)**

Silver was open the door and he open a light . Rarity was saw the room has decorated like Fashion clothes on the clothes hangar , 50 mannquins , a royal bed , 1 lockstitch sewing machine on table , 1000 cloths of same colors , 2 cabinets , 2000 A4 papers , 15 pencils , 1 mirror , makeup station and a horde of the Blue Sapphires in the largest chest . Make Rarity Excited

Rarity : WA! Amazing *fainted*

Silver : Rarity ! Are you ok

Rarity has wake up

Rarity : (gasp) My goodness . I'm so sorry , Silver darling . I've just saw the boutique in the room . How did you my hobby

Silver : Well ... My secret , of course

Rarity : Can't you tell me secret , please

Silver : Alright..

Blaze : Silver . Hurry up !

Silver : I know . Sorry Rarity . I can't tell you now . I've got to go , see ya

Rarity : wait !

Silver : What ?

Rarity : Thank you

Silver : ok

Silver has leaving Rarity . Rarity has enter the room and she locked the door

 **(Amy/Pinkie POV)**

Amy was open the door and he open a light . Pinkie was saw the room has decorated like pink color , toys , dolls , tea party station , A pink bed , bakery station , 2 cabinets , 1000 stuffed animals of same each and makeup staion . Make Pinkie very Excited

Pinkie : Wow! Amy . This room so AMAZING !

Amy : yeah yeah . By the way . I was decorate all the pink and even i buy alot the toy and other... . I love pink

Pinkie : You also love Pink . Thank you !

Pinkie was squeeze hug Amy

Amy : Pinkie... i can't .. breathe

Pinkie : Oh ! Sorry

Pinkie stop hug Amy

Amy : Alright ! i need to go , see ya

Pinkie : bye !

Amy closed the door and Pinkie open her laptor to chat Cheese Sandwich

 **(Knuckles/Applejack POV)**

Knuckles was open the door and he open a light . Applejack was saw the room has decorated like 4 a hay , a bed , a juke box , video games console ( Xbox , Wii U , Playstation) Guitar station , Apple trees station and lasso station . Make Applejack Excited

Applejack : Wow!

Knuckles : What do you think ?

Applejack : IT's ... is ... Amazing !

Knuckles : because of me . I decorate all your room and this is me . No one else

Applejack : Thank you Knux or but how about . Appleknux ?

Knuckles : Sound great . But i gonna go

Applejack : Wait

Knuckles : What ?

Applejack kiss Knuckles's cheek and he's blushing

Applejack : Thank you

Knuckles : No welcome , partner

Knuckles has leaving Applejack to cockpit . Applejack closed the door and she open her Ipad to chat Apple's family

 **On the Cockpit**

Sonic and his friends was waiting Knuckles . Suddenly , Knuckles was open a door and he going to 3rd cockpit

Sonic : There you are , Knuckles

Knuckles was sat down 3rd cockpit

Knuckles : I'm ready , Tails

Tails : Alright , guys! prepare your seatbelt

Everyone's agreed Tails . He's pushes a speed time to teleporting a dimension .

Tails : Here we go !

Blue Typhoon's has actived a teleporting . Then, Blue Typhoon's has teleporting to other dimension and Blue's Typhoon's has disappearance .

(End the Chapter 2)

(to be continued)


	12. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 1)

**Coaltown**

Before the war against machine . Team RED was prepare to ambush the robot and waiting to setup on 150 seconds

Adiministrator : Quickly , get to an Ungrade Station

Engineer and heavy was going to upgrade station

Engineer : Morning , mr .Fong . Do you Upgrade my wrench and my Constrution PDA ?

Heavy : And this is my Sasha (Minigun) . Upgrade her

Fong : Alright . Which want your class ?

Engineer : Let's see . Hmmm... Ha! I know , Attack speed and 1 disposable sentry

Heavy : Destroy Projectiles !

Fong : Alright ! Here we go

Fong take his hammer to upgrade Engineer and Heavy weapons . Fortunately , Engineer and Heavy weapon has upgrade

Engineer : WOOO! Now look it that

Heavy : Amazing

Engineer : Here , take the money

Heavy : Me too

Fong : Thank you , my friend . But you've must hurry , the robot was waiting

Engineer and Heavy was nodded and they get out to battle station . Suddenly . Scout want to upgrade his scattergun

Scout : Hey Chinese Man . Do you upgrade my gun , please

Fong : Sorry . Yankee boy , no more upgrade

Scout : What ! Aren't you freaking kidding me . Grrrr , DO...YOU...UPGRADE...MY...GUN !

Fong : Sorry . I said , no more upgrade

Scout : Grrr . Slim stick bastard !

Fong : My shop is closed now

Fong hold a metal garage door to closed

Scout : You are F*****cking stupid Sina Men . Fine ! i never going to upgrade station

Scout has leaving the upgrade station and he's looking his friend somewhere

 **(Heavy/Engineer POV)**

(More gun - TF2 Soundtrack)

Heavy was helping Engineer to build a the weapon on the roof

Engineer : Build the Sentry

Engineer using his wrench to smash his sentry and Heavy shout engineer

Heavy : Engineer !

Engineer : YEAH!

Heavy : Pootis Spencer Here

Engineer : Alright then ! erecting a dispenser

Engineer has build a dispencer for Heavy . Suddenly , the dispencer has complete building

Heavy : Thank you

Engineer : Yeah !

Medic : Heavy !

Heavy : DA!

Medic : i need your help . Hurry !

Heavy : Da ! I need to go , Engie

Engineer : Ok

Engineer build his disposable sentry to assitance his main sentry

Engineer : Sometimes you just need a little less gun

Sniper : Engineer

Engineer : Sniper ! Good to see you again , men

Sniper : Yeah ! ok

Engineer : So , what are you up to ?

Sniper : I just come here to help you

Engineer : Thank you , men ! Wait . You bring 2 sniper rifle ?

Sniper : Of course , mate . This is my original rifle and this is Classic Rifle .

Engineer : Oh , you want destroy sentry buster or tank ?

Sniper : Actually the both , yes mate

Engineer : Huh ? You've just help me to against the spy

? : Oh ! Did you someone say against the spy

Engineer : Who there ?

It's was Spy . He's using Invis Watch to trick Engineer

Engineer :Ah ! You've got me

Spy : Of course , Engie . I was come here to sap all the gentlebot

Sniper : That's funny !

Spy : Sniper . Why did you bring 2 sniper rifle ?

Sniper : Oh . I just bring this rifle to against tank or sentry buster

Spy : Oh ! I knew it . But i have to go , au revoir

Spy using Invis Watch to invincible and he going to hidden somewhere . Suddenly , Scout was appear behind Engineer

Scout : How going it ?

Engineer : Nothing

Soldier : I'am Ready

Demoman : I'm ready

Engineer : Everybody is ready ?

Medic : Who is not ready !

Heavy : I'm Ready

Spy : I'm ready

Pyro : Mmhpp mhppp (I'm ready now)

Sniper : I'm ready

Scout : I'm ready

(First wave start - MVM- Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack)

Adiministrator : The robots arrive in 3 , 2 , 1

(Alert sound )

Soldier : ATTACK !

Demoman : FREEEDDOOOMM!

Pyro : Khamaaahhh!

Medic : Raus , Raus !

Spy : Gentlemen

Engineer : Cowboy Up !

Sniper : God SAVE OF QUEEN !

Scout ; Play Ball !

Horde of robots has enter the battleground . Team RED using their weapon to destroy all the robots . Those was carrying a bomb to the finished . But suddenly . Robot carrying a bomb was shot down by sniper

Sniper :*waving* Thank for standing still , Wanker

Demoman using sticky launcher to make a robot trap . Suddenly , those robots has explosion by His sticky bomb

Demoman : KABOO!

Soldier using Beggar Bazooka to reload 6 ammo and fire to those robot

Soldier : This is not a robot tea party , sparkbags , this is ROBOT WAR!

Pyro using his flamethrower to blow airblast all robots fall back . Now Pyro using a flame to burn all the robot . Scout is running to kill all robot with his scattergun and he throw a Flying Guillotine Cleaver to a robot head

Scout : Take that , chucklenuts

Scout using sandbag bat without a ball to attack all the robots and those robot stunned by Scout ball . Spy using disguide kit to disguide a robot and he using eletronic sapper to sap all the robots and finally he using his knife to stab all the robots

Spy : Oh dear

Heavy spinning his minigun to shoot down all the robots and Soldier robot using rocket launcher to shoot Heavy . But suddenly All Rocket launcher has blocked by Medic's Projectile Shield . Heavy was protect by Medic

Heavy : Thank You , Doc

Medic : Schnell . Go get them !

Heavy and medic was forward attack all the robots . Engineer was bring more ammo to his sentry to continue shoot all the robot and suddenly

Adiministrator : Alert ! A sentry buster has entered the area

Engineer : Dammit !

A Sentry buster was running to a Sentry

Engineer : Help !

Sniper : What wrong !

Engineer : SENTRY BUSTER !

Sniper : god dammit ! Where's my Classic

Engineer took a Classic Sniper Rifle for Sniper to shot down Sentry Buster

Engineer : Take that

Sniper : Thanks mate

Engineer : Shoot him !

Sniper : Alright

Sniper aim the Classic to shoot Sentry Buster

Sniper : (whisper) You're fast . My gun is faster

Sniper has shot down a Sentry Buster only 1 second . Now , Sentry Buster has hitting by Sniper and she fainted

Sniper : She's dead

Engineer : Nice shot !

Adiministrator : Alert ! Another sentry buster has entered the area !

Engineer : Oh shuck !

Sniper : Engineer , What should we ... What !?

Engineer was gone wthout his sentry . Engineer was running from 3 Sentry Buster's chasing

Engineer : HELP ME !

Scout was hearing Engineer under trouble and he's running to find Engineer from Sentry Buster

Scout : I'am coming !

Back to Engineer , Those 3 Sentry Buster was chasing Engineer . Engineer was find the out . Unfortunately . Engineer was dead end and he can't escape from Sentry Buster

Engineer : Got Dammit !

3 Sentry Busters was siege Engineer and they're prepare to explosion for Engineer

Engineer : HELP !

Scout was hearing Engineer shout and he saw Engineer was trapping with 3 Sentry Buster before they explosion . Scout using Cantee Ubercharge power to throw for Engineer

and Engineer using Ubercharge Power to protect himself and finally , 3 Sentry Buster has explosion

Scout : (cough) Engie ! Engie ! ... Where are you ?!

Engineer : I'm here , Yankee Boy

Scout has saw Engineer using ubercharge without Sentry . Scout was excited

Engineer : Thank you , partner

Scout : Yeah

Adiministrator : Alert , A tank has entered the area !

Scout : We've must to stop that thing !

Engineer : Yeah !

Engineer back to position with Sniper and he put a sentry to level free . He using the Wangler to aim those robot

Sniper : You're back , Engie

Engineer : Yeah ! This is no time . We've must kill all those robot

Adiministrator : Alert , A horde of robots has entered the AREA !

All those robots has enter a background , even a tank to . Team RED was continue to shot down all the robot . Engineer using his wrench to repair Sentry

Engineer : They're too many of them !

Sniper : Shut up and keep fighting ! Piss of Piss , Yah Bloody metal men !

Scout was running to kill all those robot . He using Crit a Cola soda to drink and make Scout very strong to kill all the robot

Scout : Take That ! KNUCKLESHEAD !

Scout using a Flying Guillotine Cleaver to throw a robot and he using his scattergun to shoot all the robots . Sniper was aimming to shot down robot . Suddenly , Sniper has hitting a arrow on his arm by Huntsman Sniper Robots . His arm was bleeding so much

Engineer : You're alright !

Sniper : Ah!

Engineer : Patient

Engineer open a dispencer and he take a first aid kit to heal Sniper . He's pulling arrow from Sniper's arm , sniper was painful this arrow

Sniper : AH!

Engineer has pull a arrow and Sniper has hurting

Sniper : Call Medic

Engineer : Medic ! Sniper was hurting ! I need your help !

Medic : Sorry my friend . Those robots was too many . I can't save your friend

Engineer using napkin to bind Sniper's arm

Engineer : Feel better . Partner

Sniper : I feel good

Engineer : Alright . You need to rest , Sniper . I'am gonna beat down all robot

Sniper : I can't resting , Engie

Engineer : If you continue to fight . Be careful

Sniper : Ok

Sniper take a Classic to aim and shot down a robot

Engineer : Tank ! 25 yard

Sniper : Alright !

Sniper hold telescope sight to aim closer in 25 yard

Sniper : (Whisper) This is my hunting elephant season day

Sniper hold trigger and shootout the barrel to a Tank . Now a tank has stopped by Sniper's bullet

Sniper : Hit it !

Engineer : DESTROY THE TANK , BOYS !

All RED team was destroy a tank and robots . Suddenly ...

Adiministrator : Alert , A Largest horde of robots has entered the AREA ! STOP THEM ALL !

All enemy robots, tanks and Sentry Busters has enter the background . RED team has critical

Demoman : They're too many , Retreat

Spy : Retirer

Medic : Retreat now . Man !

Soldier : You cannot retreat , Coward !

Heavy : We've out the ammo . They're too many of them !

Soldier : THAT IT IS MY ORDER , PREPARE YOUR SELF , MAGGOT !

(Take No Prisoner - Rolento Theme Remix - Ultra Street Fighter IV)

RED TEAM using their melee to protect themself from the robots

Soldier : Taker your cover ! I take care those robots !

Soldier was jump and he using Rocket Launcher to shoot the ground to the sky . Now , he's finally using his 2 grenade to dominate all robots

Soldier : (smirk) Patriot Sweeper !

He's throw 2 grenade to explosion all the robots .

Heavy : Incoming !

Heavy shout RED team to hidden a cover . Now 2 grenade has explosion all robots like Atomic Bomb

Adiministrator : You're Amazing **Soldier** , You're SO AWESOME !

(End the music)

All robots and tanks and Sentry Busters has destroyed . All the building was destruction to a mess . Excetp Upgrade Station and Team RED was stand up out the mess

Heavy : Ugh!... Heavy feel so ... ?

Scout : AH ! little help here

Demoman : WHAT JUST HAPPEN !

Engineer : That there was a fine piece of work

Medic : Ah ! is dirty ... AH! God

Sniper : What just happen ?

Spy : Where's Soldier ?

Pyro : Mmhhhpppmhhhpp

Soldier : I'm here !

Team Red was saw Soldier still alive

Soldier : Boys , We have all the money

Medic : Where's money ?

Soldier : There !

Soldier's point a credits (money) at the wreck robots

Medic : HUH! Everyone . We Have a Money !

Team RED was running to collect all the credits . They're quarrel and they're back to Upgrade Station

(More Gun- Tf2 Soundtrack )

 **Upgrade Station**

RED team was resting and other they're continue upgrade their weapon . Soldier was standing like a soldier . Scout was going to WC and he knock a door

Sniper : Who's There ?

Scout : It's me , Scout . Are you done ?

Sniper : No

Scout : When

Sniper : AH ! Piss

Sniper open a door and he bring a wine box of Jarates to storage . Scout was closed a door in WC . Back to Team RED . Engineer open Rancho Relaxo to six down and drink some the beer

Engineer : AH!

Demoman : Can i get some beer , please

Engineer : Ok

Demoman dinking a beer and suddenly he fainted . Engineer saw Demoman fainted

Engineer : Ah! Just nothing

Back to Heavy , Medic and Pyro . They're play a game (Team Fortress Classic) to who is better

Pyro : MMHHHHPPPP!

Medic : You've win again , Pyro

Heavy : Stupid ! Stupid Game !  
Back to Spy . He's going to the window and he breathe a fresh air

Spy : (breathe) Ah! trop cool

Suddenly . The Earth was shaking . Engineer's beer bottle has drop and broke down the flood

Engineer : What ?!

In the WC , Scout was pee on the toiler . Suddenly something has shaking and make dust falling down the ground , light was problem

Scout : What the !

Scout open the door and he get the WC to get out the Upgrade Station . Scout saw RED team was seen on the sky

Scout : Guys , what's going on

Spy : Look

Team RED has a giant space ship . It's was Blue Typhoon . She's was flying down to the land and crash Carrier tank . Blue Typhoon was broken a engine and the black smoke was flying . RED team afraid something inside a Blue Typhoon

(The Calm- Tf2 Soundtrack)

Spy : My god ! What is that ?!

Soldier : I think that alien has invade the earth

Medic : I through so

Demoman : Holy mother

Engineer : Alright ! Prepare your weapon . We need take care those alien like a robot !

Soldier : Sound good

Demoman : Yeah !

Medic : Prepare for your examination !

Heavy : OK!

Spy : Shall we

Pyro : Mmhpp mhppp (I'm ready now)

Sniper : I will shoot those heads

Scout : Oh yeah !

RED team was prepare their weapons and they're going to Blue Typhoon

(To be contiuned)


	13. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 2)

**Time Dimension Travel**

 **\- Blue Typhoon**

Tails and other... was riding Blue Typhoon and suddenly . Blue Typhoon's engine was into the problem

Tails : Ah !.. Guys . I think that engine was critical problem

Sonic : So what now ?

Tails : I don't know , Sonic . But i need to take-off the land , we can't continue to travel dimension of time

Blue Typhoon was explosion by a engine and all the system has under serious broken

Knuckles : Uh! Tails ... I think that engine want to broke out

Tails was afraid and he hold a walkie talkie to call everyone calm down

Tails : This is Tails speaking . I have a bad news . A bad news is a engine has serious broken and make sure everyone need to find a safety place , happy enjoy the ride

Tails pull a yoke to take-off down the land . A second Engine was explosion make all the system into the such of dangerous

Tails : Hang on !

Blue Typhoon has get out the Time Dimension Travel to the earth . Tails was hold a yoke to take-off the land . But suddenly , A jet engine was explosion make Tails can't control a Blue Typhoon

Tails : Oh no ! I lost 2 years i'm was finished . How could this happen

Blue Typhoon has take-off the land and Blue Typhoon was broken all the crust and crash the land and make everyone's afraid

Tails : Hang on !

Blue Typhoon was crushing all the rock and ram the Carrier Tank and soon , Blue Typhoon has stop and all the engine has broken . Even power has blackout and black smoke was floating to the sky

Sonic : Tails , where are you , buddy ?!

Knuckles : I can't see everything . It's to dark !

Tails was hold a breaker to bring a power back and everyone can see everyone can see everything

Tails : It's everyone ok ?

Rainbow : What just happen ?

Tails : The engine has broken now

Rainbow : What ! It can't be... but...

Applejack : Patient Dash , you've must need calm down . Tails will fixed the engine

Tails : Sorry Applejack . If i fixed the engine . You've must lost 2 years i was finished

Applejack : Ah come on !

Sunset : What should we do , Tails

Tails : But i think we to find the engine room

Everyone : Ok

Suddenly , someone smashing a Blue Typhoon . It's was Pyro , he using homewrecker to smash the crust and the crust has put away

 **(RED team/POV)**

Engineer : Good work

Pyro : Mmhpppp

Scout : So what we waiting for . Let's get inside them and kill the those alliens

Everyone was nodded Scout and they're has inside the Blue Typhoon body . They're can't everything is was too dark

 **Inside the Blue Typhoon (too dark)**

Scout : Uh! hello ! Hello ?

Engineer : Pyro . Torch

Pyro open gas lighter to burn a Pain Train into the torch and share everyone RED team

Medic : Thank you

Heavy : Thank you

Demoman : Thank you , lad

Sniper : Thanks mate

Scout : Thanks

Soldier : Thanks , Pyro

Engineer : Thanks , partner

Spy : Merci ,Pyro

Engineer : Alright , boys . We need to split up and we need to find a door and kill all those aliens . Understand

Team RED was nodded Engineer

Engineer : Good , Watch your step

Team RED was spread up to find the door

 **(Sonic/Equestria Girls POV)**

Sonic and Other has found the engine room , they're open a door . The engine room has turn off the dark and Sonic and Tails open a flashlight to check it

Tails : Hm!... I wonder engine room have a breaker . It's too dark inside

Sonic : Yeah ! But we need to find the breaker inside the engine room

Rainbow : Well ... I throught so , Sonic . The engine room was broken inside , right Pinkie ? Pinkie

Pinkie was missing

Rainbow : Where is Pinkie , Sonic ?

Sonic : Uh! She ... still over there ... Wait ... could she has inside... do tell me

Sonic and Rainbow : She was inside the engine room and she forgot a flashlight !

Rarity : Oh ! What should we do !

Twilight : Do worry guys . Pinkie can't scared the dark and she know about a breaker inside the engine room

Sonic : Really ?

Twilight : Of course , Sonic . She never scared the dark by her laughter

Sonic : Oh if you say so ..

Suddenly , a echo sound like a ghost was inside the engine room

? : There is aliens creepy around here !

? : Yeah !

? : That alien is double agents

Rarity : What the ... the ghost ? . The ghost has inside the engine room

Rarity was fainted and they're worried to wakeup Rarity

Twilight : Are you ok , Rarity

Rainbow : are you alright

Sonic : Wait.. There aren't the ghost . They're a terrorist want to find us

Rainbow : Terrorist ! They're come here !?

Tails : Right , Rainbow . I hope Pinkie was ok from the terror

Rainbow : I hate terrorist and i want to kick they're ass

Sonic : Alright , we need to trap all the terrorist , right now . Before they're get soon

Everyone agreed Sonic and they're prepare the trap to catch terrorist

 **(RED team/POV)**

(Scout POV)

Scout was finding a door to kill the alien . Suddenly , a sound like a squeezy laugh was somewhere in the dark

Scout : Who there ?

Scout was scared and his body was shaking . He's fall back and suddenly , he foul a person's stand . It's Pinkie Pie , She's prepare to haunted Scout , and Scout turn one's back on and he saw Pinkie Pie

Pinkie : HI !

Scout : * Scream*

Scout drop a pain train with fire and he's running from Pinkie

Scout : Help , Help !

Pinkie : What just happen ?

Back to Engineer , He's looking for the door and suddenly , Scout was screaming and he running to Engineer and he hug Engineer

Engineer ; What happen ?!

Scout : (breathe) Engineer , help me !

Engineer : What wrong ?!

Scout : I saw ... a ... A pink girl

Engineer : Pink girl ? . What kind a pink girl . Tell me

Scout : She haunt me . She just like Annabelle

Engineer : Son , please . It's just a story , they aren't exist here

Scout : But ... But !

Engineer : Enough , son . We have to find the door and kill all those alien

Scout : Alright ( He don't trust me )

Engineer and Scout was continue finding the door

(Heavy and Medic POV)

Heavy and Medic was finding the door to against alien

Heavy : Where is the door , doctor

Medic : Mpm! I don't know , Heavy . There must be a door in here somewhere

Heavy : I think so , doc

Suddenly . A sound like a squeezy laugh was somewhere in the dark . Make Heavy and Medic scream

Heavy : TAAAA!

Medic : WOAAAA!

Heavy : Who's there

Medic : Show your self , dummkopf

Suddenly , Pinkie was appear the dark and she said hi to meet Heavy and Medic

Pinkie : HI !

Heavy and Medic : WAAAAAAA!

Heavy and Medic has screaming by Pinkie and they drop the pain train to runaway for Pinkie

Pinkie : What just happen ?

(Engineer and Scout POV)

Engineer and Scout was finding a door and suddenly . Engineer hear Heavy and Medic was screaming from Pinkie and they running to Engineer and Scout

Engineer : What just happen ? Tell me

Heavy : I see a pink girl was haunt me and you ?

Medic : She look like Annabelle threat me like story book

Scout : Wait ... Just you guys has saw a pink girl , right ?

Heavy and Medic was nodded Scout

Scout : Oh... Me too . I've saw pink girl was haunt me and i running to Engie . That all

Engineer : Oh shuck

Heavy : So .. There not time to talk . We need to find a door and kill them all

Medic : That right , Heavy . We've must hurry , before she came out the dark

Scout , Engineer and Heavy was agreed Medic and they're follow Engie to find the door

(Pyro POV)

Pyro was looking for the door and he's looking somewhere in the dark . Suddenly , a sound like a squeezy laugh was somewhere in the dark . Pyro wasn't scared the squeezy laugh , he turn on back and he saw Pinkie Pie was looking him

Pinkie : Hi !

Pyro : Hi

Pinkie : You're looking for the door , right !

Pyro : UGH ( right)

Pinkie : Do you help me find a breaker ?

Pyro : Ok

Pinkie : Thanks !

Now Pinkie was follow Pyro to find a breaker to bring power back

( Medic , Heavy , Scout and Engineer POV)

Medic , Heavy , Scout and Engineer was finding a door and kill all those alien . Suddenly , Engineer hear Soldier , Demoman , Sniper and Spy was screaming from Pinkie and they running to Engineer , Heavy , Scout and Medic

Scout : What happen ?

Soldier : I SAW A PINK GIRL

Demoman : THAT PINK GIRL WAS HAUNT ME . I WAS PEE MY PANT!

Sniper : If you pee your pant

Sniper take a jar to Demoman pee on the jar ( That just gross)

Sniper : Take that , pee my jar

Demoman : Thanks , mate

Engineer : How about you , Sniper

Sniper : Well i saw pink girl . She was haunt me i was running from her

Spy : And she knew me i was invincible by Invis Watch . She haunted me and i running from her away . That all

Scout : Oh really ... But , wait .. Where is Pyro ?

Engineer : Yeah , right . Where is Pyro ?

RED team was thinking about Pyro . But Heavy was guess

Heavy : UH OH ! I think Pyro was kidnapped by pink girl

RED team was gasp

Soldier : Oh no !

Medic : Poor Pyro . He's was going along not with us !

Demoman : What could we do ?

Engineer : We need to find Pyro back , right now !

RED team was agree Engineer and they're finding for Pyro

(Pinkie and Pyro POV)

Pyro was found a breaker and he's pull a breaker to bring power back . And now , All the power was back to normal

 **Engine room**

Pinkie : Thank you . Pyro !

Pyro : Ok !

Scout was found Pyro and he shout Pyro back to team

Scout : Pyro

Pyro has found his team and he want to meet Pinkie Pie for RED team

Scout : Pyro Is that ? ... Wait a minute . That girl was haunt me in the dark

Pinkie : Of course

Engineer : Pyro , get over here !

Pyro : UHMHPPPPHMM! ( Wait , wait . I can explain)

Engineer : Get over here ! Now !

Pyro back to RED team and he leaving Pinkie for his team

Soldier : Prepare your weapon , she is a assistant for alien

Pinkie : Wait !

RED Team was using their weapon to kill Pinkie Pie . But Suddenly . Someone has shout RED team

? : Hey you , terrorist !

RED team has saw a short person . It's was Sonic and his friend , he was shout RED team a terrorist . RED team was anger and they're using weapon to aim Sonic

(Tropical Resort - Act 4 - Sonic Colors soundtrack)

Sonic : You're want Shoot me ?! Terror !?

Scout : We're not a terror , Alien !

Sonic : Why did you called me a Alien

Soldier : Because , You're invading our earth . That's why we're called you , Alien !

Sonic : Guys , This time to teaching that terrorist a lesson

Knuckles , Rainbow Dash , Applejack , Fluttershy , Cream , Rarity , Shadow and Espio was came here to fight against the RED team

Sonic : Ready , Guys

Everyone : Ready

Pinkie : Me too

Sonic : Alright !

Rainbow : Let's kick some terror ass !

(Main Menu - Ultra Street Fighter IV soundtrack)

Spy : What should we do !?

Scout : Let's waste them

Demoman : Yeah !

Soldier : Forward !

Engineer : Cowboy UP!

Spy : After you !

Medic : Horrido!

Pyro : MHPHPHMM!

Sniper : Get to it !

Heavy : Move let Shi Maup ! ( Move Machine Up )

Sonic and His Friends jump out the door to fight against RED team and RED team using their weapon shoot Sonic and His friend .

 **RED team vs Sonic and Equestria Girls , Who win ?**

(to be continued)


	14. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 3)

(Jared Evan - In Love With You )

 **Engine Room**

Sonic and Equestria Girls was fighting against RED team . RED team using their gun to shoot Sonic's friend and EG . Suddenly Twilight and Sunset was down the staricase and they're both was saw RED team , Sonic's friend and EG fighting . They're both was worried

Twilight : Oh no . We're late

Sunset : What should we do ?

(Sonic and Rainbow vs Scout )

Rainbow using her karate to kick Scout and Sonic using spin dash to attack Scout . Scout was painful and he's stand up

Scout : You're fast . I'm the fastest in the world

Scout take a Bonk! Atomic Punch to drinking and make him faster . Rainbow punch Scout . But Scout was avoid Rainbow's fist

Rainbow : What !?

Scout: Is that you've got . Rainbow Crash !

Sonic : I don't think so !

Sonic using spin dash to attack Scout . But unfortunately . Sonic was hitting Rainbow Dash by Scout

Scout : Hahaha ! You're like a car crash in slow motion . It's like i'm watching you fly through a windshield !

Sonic : Ah ! You're alright ?!

Rainbow : Yeah . I'm o... hey Sonic . did you touch my chest ?

Sonic : What ?

It's was Rainbow Dash's boobs . Sonic was touches her boob and he stayed out Rainbow Dash (Sorry guys . I just watch 18+ movie so much . Apologies) . They're both was embarrassment and Scout laughing Sonic and Rainbow . They're both was anger by Scout and they want revenge

Rainbow and Sonic : GRRRR ... HOW DARE YOU !

Rainbow and Sonic was jumping to attack Scout

Scout : Yeah , I dare you , rage quit . Come on , make us both happy

But unfortunately . Scout was lost bonk speed energy and he turn back to normal

Scout : You have got to be kidding !

Scout was oppress by Sonic and Rainbow . Sonic stomp Scout's face and Rainbow stomp all Scout's body

Scout : AH! AH! STOP PLEASE ! HELP ! I DYING HERE ! PLEASE

Sonic : You want i prevent Rainbow . I will rape you ALL THE TIMES !

Rainbow : This is my revenge to you , YANKEE BOY !

Sonic and Rainbow : You're gonna be DOOM!

Sonic and Rainbow was stomped Scout's head and Scout has dominated

K.O

Scout : AH!... That ... Really freaking hurt

Sonic : Hmp ! Next time . Yo Mama will teaches you for a lesson

Rainbow : Yeah !

Sonic and Rainbow was leaving Scout

(Knuckles and Applejack vs Engineer and Heavy )

(Theme of Zangief - Street Fighter V soundtrack)

Knuckles using his fist to punch Heavy . But Heavy using Eviction Notice to counter back Knuckles and he punch Knuckles to the edge . Knuckles was bruise on his chin by Heavy's Eviction Notice . He stand up to fight against Heavy

Heavy : Is that you've got , baby

Knuckles : AH ! Not yet ! Applejack , take my hand

Applejack : Right !

Applejack grab Knuckles's hand and she spinning like to tornado . Now she throw Knuckles to Heavy and Knuckles using up fist to punch Heavy up

Knuckles : Shoryuken !

Heavy : DA!

Heavy has beat up by Knuckles . Heavy fall down and Knuckles punch Heavy to the edge

Knuckles : Give up , teedy bear . Is that you've got ! Huh!

Heavy : I'm not done yet

Heavy grab his sandvich to eat and he ate a sandwich to healing . He stand up to continue fight Knuckles

Knuckles : What the ! You've ate a...

Heavy : Sandvich . Sandvich make me strong !

Knuckles : Non sense . They're not one eat the sandwich to healling !

Heavy : Not just my sandvich

Heavy took a Buffalo steak sandvich to eat and make his fist stronger

Knuckles : What the !?

Heavy : You are doom !

Knuckles : Dammit !

Heavy punch Knuckles . Knuckles has beating by Heavy and he fall down the ground . Heavy trample Knuckles's head and Knuckles can't stand up

Heavy : Why waste bullet on such a echidna boy ?

Knuckles : Ah!..

Heavy : What wrong . It's very painful . MORE PAINFUL !

Knuckles : NAH!

Heavy : Haha !

Back to Applejack , They're still fighting , Applejack kick Engineer and Engineer was avoid Applejack's leg

Engineer : Wow !

Applejack : Give up . Partner

Engineer : Not yet

Engineer pull back Applejack , and they're fall back and they're breathe

Enigineer : *smirk* Let's do this Texan style !

Applejack : More than Texan style . But Olklahoma style is better than Texan style !

Engineer : Sound Great , partner ! Let's do this ! Oklahoma vs Texas !

Applejack : Alright then

(The good the bad and the ugly - The best theme tune ever )

They're both standing like gunfight . Applejack's lasso was embed on her skirt and Engineer's Lugermorph was emved on his belt . They're both did not yet to taken a weapon .

Engineer : (I need to beat that ponytail girl and i will cut that her ponytails)

Applejack : (He's so smart . But he never won me )

Engineer grab Lugermorph to shoot Applejack . But Applejack take a her lasso to hold Engineer's Lugermorph away

Engineer : Hey !

Applejack : It's over now !

Applejack throw her lasso to tie Engineer and Engineer can't escape from Applejack

Engineer : Let me go , Ponytail girl

Applejack : Sorry . Wanna some apple ?

Engineer hold his neck to long

Engineer : Nope

Applejack : Hey . That's my brother (Big Mac) line !

Applejack kick Engineer away to hit the tool storage wardrobe

Engineer : AH !.. That just an't right !

Unfortunetely . all the tool from the wardrobe has drop down to Engineer . He's saw all the tools was drop down and he's screaming

Engineer : *Scream*

All the tools has drop down Engineer . Engineer has crushing all the tool and even the wardrobe falling down to Engineer . He was crushing all the tool and the wardrove , he's fainted . Heavy still stomp Knuckle's head and he saw Engineer was crushing all the tool , wardrove . He's going to save Engineer

Heavy : Engineer , NO !

Applejack : Now , Knux !

Knuckles has stand up and he jumping to punch Heavy

Knuckles : Time to knock-off !

Heavy turn back and he saw Knuckles punch himself . Heavy has falling down by Knuckles's fist . Now he's fainting by Knuckles

Knuckles : Next time , you've need to learn how to fight me

Applejack : And even you . You've need to learn how to shoot me

Knuckles and Applejack : Yeah ! *brofist*

(Cream and Fluttershy vs Medic and Demoman)

Cream and Cheese was running from Demoman . She and her pet has hiding the tubes of the steam . Demoman was searching for Cream and Cheese . Cream and Cheese was shaking and scare

Demoman : Where are you , little rabbit ?

Cream : Oh no

Cheese : Chao , chao

Demoman has found Cream and Cheese from the tubes of the steams

Demoman : Ah! I found you , litte girl

He took a pain train to kill Cream and Cheese

Demoman : Now time to make a rabbit recipe with little creature

Cream : No !

Cheese : Chao , chao

Demoman : * evil laugh*

Demoman prepare to kill Cream and Cheese . But Cheese was flying to attack Demoman

Cheese : Chao !

Demoman : What !?

Cheese hug Demoman's face and he can't saw anything by Cheese

Demoman : Ah! Get out my face , you creature !

Demoman try to kill Cheese on his face . But suddenly . Demoman's pain train was hit a tube and Cheese get out from his face . Demoman has scald a steam on his face

Demoman : AW! CRIPE !

Demoman can't open his eye and he can't see anything . He continue to kill Cheese . But unfortunately . Demoman's pain train was hit a 2 tube and the steam was blow Demoman face . Demoman has scald a steam again

Cream : Oh no ! Cheese , come with me !

Cheese : Chao !

Cheese was back to Cream and hug . Demoman can't see anything and he smash all the tube . Because , he through Cheese hiding somewhere in the tubes . Now he has trap all tube was blow all the steam and he scald all his body . His skin was upheaval skin-disease like bubble . Cream and Cheese was snuggle hug . But suddenly . Cream has saw a small hole and she and Cheese was get out there . Now Cream and Cheese has get out the tube of the steam

Cream : We made it !

Cheese : Chao , Chao

Cream : We need to help mr .black man . Right now

Cheese : Chao

Back to Fluttershy and Medic . They're still fighting . Fluttershy can't fight Medic and she was falling down the ground . Medic using Ubersaw to kill Fluttershy

Fluttershy : Please don't kill me , doc

Medic : Hahaha! I will get your blood for experiment . Hahahaha

Fluttershy : No !

Cream : Stop

Medic was stop kill Fluttershy .

Medic : Dummkopf . What do you want , i almost kill her

Cream : Are you trying to kill her ? why doctor want to be a killer . Doctor is a helping all people

Fluttershy : Cream is right . You should need listen to her

Medic ; Ah!

Medic throw Ubersaw away

Medic : Alright ! What do you want

Cream : Mr Black man was scald all the body . He need your help

Medic : You mean .. Demoman ?

Demoman : MEEDDDDIIIICCCC!

Medic was shocked , he turn back and he saw Demoman like Bubbleman all the body . Medic Fluttershy and Cream has gasp Demoman

Demoman : Help !

Medic : Oh !... Alright

Medic using Crussader Crossbow to shoot Demoman . He shoot Demoman and Demoman was fall sleep down the ground . Medic , Fluttershy and Cream was going to Demoman

for saving him . Medic examine Demoman for the reason

Fluttershy : He feel ok ?

Medic : He was hitting all alot the steam . He scald the all his body everywhere . I need a first aid kit

Fluttershy and Cream nodded Medic to find a first aid kit . Meanwhile , Fluttershy and Cream has found frist aid kit for Medic

Medic : Thank you

Fluttershy and Cream : No welcome

Medic using Medi Gun to heal Demoman and He open frist aid kit to get a syringe and vaccine bottle . Medic fill a vaccine bottle from his syringe and he dart Demoman's skin to save him

Medic : Don't worry , my friend . I almost there

He push a syringe to save Demoman . Fluttershy and Cream was worried to him . Fortunately , Demoman's body has turn back to normal . His skin and other has turn back to normal . The Bubbleman has gone back to normal Demoman . Now Demoman has wake up

Demoman : Huh!?... What just happen ?

Medic : Demoman , my friend . Your body has ...

Demoman seen his hand to turn back normal and his skin

Demoman : Is miracle ?!... Is .. is ... Thank you , my grandfather ... I ...I .. I'M BACK ! WOOOHOOO!

Demoman has excited from his body turn back to normal . Medic , Fluttershy and Cream was happy to Demoman was excited

Medic : Demo

Demoman : What ?!

Medic : You've must said thanks to her

Demoman look Cream to apologizes

Demoman : I'm so sorry , little girl . I shouldn't need to drink alot ale . But i knew it , ale want to kill me and destroy my life . I never drink alot ale anymore . Even no smoking . Can i promise to you

Cream : I'll promise to you , mr. black man

Demoman : Please don't called me , Mr Black Man . I'am Tavish Finnegan DeGroot , i'm the Scottish . Just called me Demoman

Cream : My name is Cream the Rabbit and this is my pet Cheese

Cheese : Chao , Chao

Fluttershy : My name is Fluttershy

Medic : My name is Josef Heilberg , i'm the German . Just called me Medic

Fluttershy : Amazing name

Medic : You're too kindness to you , Fluttershy . Even You Cream

Fluttershy : Thanks

Cream : Thank you , Mr .Medic

Demoman : So , doc . What should we do ?

Medic : We must call everyone stop fighting , right now !

Cream , Fluttershy and Demoman has agree Medic to call everyone stop fighting

(Desembra - Get Blazed [Dubstep])

Back to Sonic and EG vs RED team . They're still fighting each other . Suddenly , Demoman prepare to shout everyone stop fighting

Demoman : STOP!

Everyone has stopped and they're look Demoman , Medic , Cream and Futtershy

(end the music)

Soldier : What happen !?

Shadow : What's going on ?

Rarity : What happen , darling

Engineer : Where's Pyro ?

Applejack : Where's Pinkie ?

 **Kitchen room**

Pyro and Pinkie was making 16 cupcakes for share everyone

Pinkie : 16 cupcakes is finally done . Pyro , bring the cupcakes to the microwave

Pyro : Uh-Huh

 **Engine room**

Sonic : Ah! Come on

Scout : Are you freaking kidding me !

Medic : Everyone , please don't fighting . I just want to peace and ...

Fluttershy : Everyone should be ashamed of yourselves , fighting each other for no apparent reason . Now everyone apologizes to each other right now !

Cream : She's right , Everyone should need apologizes to each other

RED team heard Fluttershy said . They're drop all the weapon and they're apologize for Sonic and Equestria Girls

Scout : I'am sorry , Blue Blur . I throught you are the alien invasion . But i know

Sonic : Nah ! This is my fault too , Yankee Boy . But anyway , forget it . We've must dealing each other right ?

Everyone has nodded Sonic

Scout : Can i make you a friend ?

Sonic : Sure

Sonic and Scout : brofist !

Sonic and Equestria Girls was meeting team RED in the Blue Typhoon . They're exciting for meeting . Meanwhile , at the depth underground . Merasmus is watching RED team from his magic ball

Merasmus : Hmm! Sonic The Hedgehog . Fastest thing alive ? Hm *laugh* yes . I knew it . They're came here to get back the Master Emerald . But i need to thinking about the ambush

Bombinomicon : How about ambush for tonight . Boss !

Merasmus : Yes . Bombinomicon . That was i need it . But now , those fool will surprise by me . Merasmus the Ultimate Wizard

Bombinomicon : You're talk to much right now !?

Merasmus : Oh right , sorry . In anyway , those fool don't knew me and i using my army to attack those fool ! Bombinomicon , send a letter to my army . Understand !?

Bombinomicon : Yes ma'am

Merasmus : Good ! Now go

Bombinomicon has leaving to send letter to his army

Merasmus : Hahahahaha! You're my ,fool ! HAHAHHAHAAHA . Merasmus is back and BacK! HAHAHAHAAHA*cough*

(to be continued)


	15. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 4)

**Engine room**

After the fighting between team RED and Sonic/Equestria . Tails was worried about problem by the giant engine and the tubes of the steam has blow the steam . Tails was upset

Tails : (sign) This is gonna end well .

? : What's wrong , Tails

Tails : Nothing ... Wait . Is that !

Tails turn back and he a person . It's was Engineer , he's come here to help Tails fixed the engine

Tails : Engie ?. What are you doing here ?

Engineer : *smirk* I just come here to help you

Tails : For what ?

Engineer : Fixed the engine . Of course

Tails : But that Giant engine can't fix it . If you want fix my giant engine , you've lost 2 years after you're finished

Engineer : Do worry , partner ! My boys has come here to me and fix it the engine

Tails : Really ?!

Engineer : Of course

Tails : Yeah !

Engineer : Gotta move the gear up , boys ! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO !

Cowboy Engineer : Yeah !

Mining Light Engineer : Yeah !

Barnstormer Engineer : Alright then !

Fidel Castro's Engineer ( Cuban Bristle Crisis Engineer ) : Yeah !

Viking Braider Engineer : Moving up !

Grease Monkey Engineer : Yeah !

Fat Engineer ( Level Three Chin Engineer ) : Yeah !

Sheriff's Stetson Engineer : Alright then !

Brainiac Hairpiece Engineer : Yeah !

Tiny Texan Engineer : Yeah !

Vagineer : Gottam !

Engineer : Sorry , Vagie . Not you !

Vagineer : Hurrrr!

Vagineer has leaving the Blue Typhoon

Engineer : Alright , boys . Let's get starting !

All the Engineer : YEAH!

All the Engineer bring the tool box to fix it all the engine and the tube of the steam . Tails was excited

Tails : That was amazing , Engie

Engineer : Yeah ! They are Professional Engineers . But what we waiting for . Let's fix it

Tails : Alright !

 **Upgrade Station**

(Sonic , Rainbow Dash and Scout POV)

Sonic , Rainbow and Scout was playing Super Smash Bros . 4 Wii u . Sonic choosing himself , Rainbow choosing Wii trainer and Scout choosing Captain Falcon to fighting each other for the winner

Sonic : Come oh !

Rainbow Dash : Grrr!

Scout : Take that . Dumbass

Sonic was defeat Rainbow and Scout and He has winning the game

Announcement : The winner is .. SONIC !

Sonic was stand on 1st place . Rainbow was stand on 2nd place and Scout was stand on 3rd place . Sonic was excited

Sonic : Yes . Too easy !

Rainbow : Nice play , Sonic

Scout : Ah come on ! I should need how to play a game ?

Sonic : Ha ! If you want to winning this game . You've need to practice

Scout : Alright ! I need to practice this game and i will beat you up

Sonic : Alright . But anyway . I have to go walking now . See ya

Scout : Bye

Rainbow : Good luck !

Scout and Rainbow was contiune playing a game

Scout : Let's do this

Rainbow : Yeah !

Sonic has leaving Coaltown and he was running to somewhere in the landscape

(Sonic POV)

(Dusty Desert (Quicksand) - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Sonic :* smirk* Sonic Speed !

Sonic using Sonic Speed to make him faster

(Sniper , Twilight , Shadow POV)

Sniper using his Sniper rifle to shoot all the cans . Twilight was exciting . He's shoot all the can and taking for Twilight

Sniper : Here . Try this

Twilight : Thanks

Twilight take a sniper rifle and she aim the scope to shoot all the cans . Twilight hold a trigger

Twilight : All right !

Twilight has shoot down a can . But she's shoot miss a can and she shoot again .

Few minutes later

Twilight shoot the can . But she was shoot miss . Sniper was facepalm for her

Sniper : Ah! piss

Twilight : What wrong ?

Sniper : You've miss it

Twlight : Oh , right !

Sniper : Give it to...

Shadow : Let me handle this

Shadow took a sniper rifle to shoot all the cans

Shadow : Watch and learn

Shadow hold the trigger and aim the scope to shoot all the cans . Shadow shoot alll the cans on 5 seconds and He's shoot all the cans and he throw a sniper rifle to The Sniper , Sniper grab his rifle

Shadow : Take your gun . I have to go shooting range

Shadow was leaving and ...

Sniper : Nah ?!.. But...But.. But look just happen ?

Twilight : *crossarm and smirk *

Sniper : Piss

(Sonic POV)  
Sonic still continue running to the canyon and he's stop running

Sonic : So far so good !

Sonic saw a fence and he jump the fence down .

Sonic : So this is Bilious Gorge

Sonic saw a 3 dogs was angry him and he bring chili dog to the dogs

Sonic : Here we go , buddy

Sonic and 3 dog was enter the secret cave and he saw a secret elevator . But Suddenly , . The henchmans was get out the elevator . But unfortunately , henchmans has attacked by 3 dog . Now , the henchmans has dead . Sonic get into the elevator and he saw a hand scanner on the elevator and he touch a hand scanner to scan his hand . But unfortunately , Hand Scanner has cancelled Sonic's hand and he is thinking about how to scan other hand

Sonic : Hm!? HA !

Sonic has think it . Sonic grab a henchmen's hand to scan the hand scanner . The hand scanner was accetp henchmen's hand and he throw henchman's hand away and he leave a dogs . Sonic was stand on the elevator and evevator was transport Sonic to the floor 2 , the elevator has open for Sonic and he walking a secret room

 **Unknown Location**

Sonic has saw the technologies power to connect all the location and Suddenly , Sonic was hear a person was get out the secret door and he's hiding . It's was Mrs. Pauling . She has get out the secret door and she eat a cupcake . Sonic was get inside the secret door and he get inside the inside the room . Mrs Pauling turn one's back on and she saw nothing . Sonic has saw a woman was sit a chair with her cigarette

Sonic : So . you are the Administrator , right ?

She spin her chair and she saw Sonic . It's was Helen the Administrator , she was watching all the location battle and She talking with Sonic

Helen : Of course . Why did you know about my location ? Mr hedgehog

Sonic : *sign* I don't know . I just curiosity all the location , that's all

Helen : In any case . So you're must a fastest thing alive ?

Sonic : One by one . Of course

Helen : Alright , Pinkie , bring me a cupcakes , please

Pinkie :Okey dokey

Sonic : Wait what ?

Pinkie was open the door to bring a cupcake to mrs Helen

Pinkie : Here

Helen : Thank you

Pinkie : No welcome . Hey Sonic . Why did you came here ?

Sonic : *sign* I don't know . I just curiosity all the location , that's all . But wait ! How did you know a location , tell me ?

Pinkie was point a shortcut door to Coaltown

Sonic : Seriously ! AH! come on

Helen : (laugh) sush ashamed to you , mr hedgehog

Sonic : I've go back the Coaltown now

Sonic open door to Coaltown

 **Upgrade Station**

Sonic has closed the door and he come back to Scout and Rainbow Dash was playing a game

Sonic : Hey guys

Scout : Yo ! Sonic . You're back ?

Sonic : Yeah ! Can i join with us

Rainbow : Of course

Sonic : Alright

Sonic was sit down the wood floor with Rainbow and Scout to playing a game

Scout : How is going ?

Sonic : Nothing

He contiuned playing SSB4 with Rainbow and Scout .

 **Coaltown**

Fluttershy , Cream and Demoman was heard Medic talking about his story

Medic : Anh then . The Berlin Wall has destroyed and The German has united in 1989 before the Communist Bloc is isolation

Fluttershy : Wow !

Cream : Amazing . Mr Medic

Demoman : Ah ! no . He's talking about the history , not a story

Medic : Why ?

Demoman ; Because , He's talking about the political , that's alll

Medic : Dummkopf !

Cream : So how about your story . Mr Demoman

Demoman : My story ?

Fluttershy : Yes , your story

Demoman : I know it . This is my legendary story you've never know

Fluttershy : Go on

Demoman : Alright , The king of DeGroot . Once upon a time...

 **Degroot Keep**

(Theme song - Age of Empire 2 soundtrack)

Demoman (told a story ) : This is my castle of the Degroot . A largest castle in the world . The peaceful land and such a beautiful landscape .Only the black people's was lived here and The king was sat down a throne

Cream : Who's he ?

Demoman (told a story ) : Is was King Degroot . Who was ruling all the kingdom and he's love all the his people . And he look like me

Fluttershy : Wow ! He's so kindness and he looki like you

Demoman (Told a story ) : Yeah ! He's alway visit their Villages . Everyone has revere him and he's so happy for all the people . But He sat down the chair and his warrior also sit down a chair for the lunch

King Degroot : *hold a cup * Today ! Our kingdom was living in the peace and harmony . The Dark Age has sweap out the sun and all the people's was happiness by me . So , I wish all the my warrior for the bravely , Destiny and the power of the God . !

All the Warriors : All HAIL THE KING ! All HAIL THE KING ! All HAIL THE KING !

King Degroot : Good . Now let's EAT !

All the Warriors : yeah!

Demoman (Told a story ) : All the his warriors was ate all the lunch and the king was exciting . Suddenly , a guard was shout the king

Guard : You Highness . The Enemy has entered our Kingdom !

King Degroot : What ! Who ?

Guard : The Sultan of Pootis !

King Degroot : Gentleman . The lunch has stopped now !

All the warrior was stand up the chair

King Degroot : The enemy has entered our kingdom . We've must slaughter them . Prepare your weapon , man !

All the Warriors : Yes , You Highness

King Degroot : Go ! ... AND YOU , BRING ALL THE ARMY TO THE FORT . PREPARE THE WAR !

Guard : YES , YOU HIGHNESS !

King Degroot wear his armored suit and bring his sword and he going to the fort for the war . In the roof of the fort , King Degroot has saw a largest stongest enemy force , all his army didn't scare their enemy .

(Barbarossa (Arabic battle music))

The Sultan of Pootis has bring all 9000 strongmans , 2000 archers , 20 catapults , 200 horsemans , 2 siege rams and 20 war elephants to invade Degroot Kingdom . King Degroot was bring 1000 strongmans , 600 archers , 10 bombard cannons on the fort , 500 horsemans and 2000 militias . The Sultan of Pootis's army was stronger than Degroot army . Sultan Heavy was on the Elephant's back

Sultan Heavy : *laugh* You think your armies can defeat me ? . King Degroot ! In your Dream , Your armied was a little like a baby

Sultan of Pootis's armies was laughing . King Degroot and his armies was anger

King Degroot : You think is a funny ? In your dream . Sultan Heavy , your armies was so strong . But your armies was be defeated !

Sultan Heavy : Ha! Is that so . I bring all the elephants to crush your wall and Even my catapults !

King Degroot : You there !

Guard : Yes , Your Highness!?

King Degroot : Shoot the Sultan !

Guard : Yes , Your Highness !

Degroot's Archer was hold a bow to shoot the Sultan Heavy and shoot the bow to Sultan Heavy . But Unfortunately . Sultan Heavy has took a arrow and he laugh

Sultan Heavy : *Laugh *

King Degroot : Dammit !

Sultan Heavy : Archers ! kill them all !

Enemy Archers hold a bow to shoot the castle . King Degroot shout his armied to prepare the shields

King Degroot : Shields !

Degroot armies hold shields to blocked the arrows . The enemy Archers has shoot everything on the castle . King Degroot shout his men to warning the arrows

King Degroot : Incoming !

All the arrows was hitting all the castle and his mens . King Degroot has saw his mens on the tower was falling down the ground . All the enemy archers has ceasefire and they're fall back for the catapults turn . Sultan armies was hold a rock to a catapult and catapult has fire to the castle .

King Degroot : Look out !

All the rocks from the catapult has hitting all the castle and Degroot's armies . King Degroot has anger by Sultan Heavy . Sultan Heavy charge his armies to the castle

Sultan Heaqvy : Kill them ALL !

Sultan's armies has charging to the castle . King Degroot shout all the archers to shot down Sultan's armies

King Degroot : Archers ! READY !

His archers was hold a bow

King Degroot : Fire !

His archers has shoot all the arrow to kill all Sultan's armies . Sultan's armies and the cavarlies has hitting all the arrow by Degroot's archers and they're continue to attack the castle .

King Degroot : Booby trap is ready ?

Guard : They're closer now , You highness

King Degroot : Good ! (Open your eye , Sultan Heavy .)

Sultan's army has charging the castile . Unfortunately . Sultan's army has trap on the quicksand and even the cavarlies ( Elephants , horses) has stuck on the quicksand .

Sultan Heavy : How could this happen ?!

King Degroot : *smirk* Now is your chance , Archers ! . Shoot them all

Degroot's archers shoot down all the Sultan's army . Sultan's armies has hitting all the arrows and they're shout like dying scream . Make Sultan Heavy angry

Sultan Heavy : Stupid , Stupid ! babies ! Grr! Prepare the catapults to shoot the castle !

Sultan Armies bring a rock to the catapults . Degroot's armies was afraid the enemy catapults and they're shout King Degroot to help

Guard : You highness . The catapults , what should we do ?

Demoman was smirk

Guard : YOU HIGHNESS ! THERE IS NO TIME TO SMILE !

Denoman : Prepare the cannons , right now !

Guard : Yes , You highness

Demoman : Time to make soup-rice ! ( it mean surprise )

Degroot's armies open a gun powder barrel to impour the cannon . They're bring cannonball to realoaded a cannon and they're using sponge staff to remove all sparks, filth, and dirt at the cannon barrel . All the cannon has reload a ball . The Cannon team was waiting the king order

King Degroot : Prepare the target ! aim the catapults !

Degroot's armies burn a staff to waiting for fire

King Degroot : FIRE !

Degroot's armied burn a pricker for the cannon to shoot the catapults . All the cannons has shooting to the catapults . All the Sultan's catapults has destroyed by Degroot's cannon . Even Sultan's armies , horsemans and elephants has been killed by Degroot's cannon . Make Sultan Heavy and his elephant scared

Sultan Heavy : DA ! What just happen ! ?

King Degroot : Hehehe ! Guards , prepare the Hwacha (fire cart) , right now ! . Time to make soup-rice !

Down the ground . Degroot's armies push a Hwacha and stop the Hwacha . They're bring all the fire arrows to reloaded the Hwacha . 5 Hwacha multiple rocket launchers has reloaded and they're waiting for the king order to shoot the target .

King Degroot : Fire up !

(Jennie Lena - Firework- The Interview soundtrack)

Degroot's armied burn a pricker for the Hwacha to shoot down enemy target . All the Hwacha has shooting to the sky and fall down to enemy target . Sultan's armied has scared the fire arrows . Sultan's armies has hitting a fire arrows (even horse and elephants ) . Sultan Heavy has crump down the elephant to the ground . Hwacha has out the arrows . Sultan Heavy was stand up to fight . Degroot's armies open the gate to against Sultan's armies . They're bring weapons and horse to attack Sultan's armies

(end the music )

Degroot Army : For Degroot ! Charge !

Degroot Armies has running to attack Sultan Armies . King Degroot was jump down to get a horse . Finally , he bring Eyelander longsword and Splendid Shield . he ride a horse to the battlefield

 **(to be continued)**


	16. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 5)

King Degroot and His armies was riding a horse to attack Sultan's army . But Sultan Heavy was ride his elephant back and sit down his throne on the elephant's back . He's shout his armies to attack all the Degroot Armies .

Sultan Heavy : Kill Them All !

Sultan Armies was charging to attack all the Degroot Armies . King Degroot shout his army playing a bagpipe to the volitional sound for his armies

King Degroot : You there !

Degroot Army : Yes , you highness !?

King Degroot : play a bagpipe . Now !

Degroot Army : Yes , you highness !

Degroot army took a bagpipe to playing a music sound to bring strategic volitional for Degroot Armies attack faster

(Medieval Mode - TF2 soundtrack)

Degroot King : Have at'em , lads !

All the Degroot Armies : Charge !

Sultan Heavy : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

(Elephant Trumpeting Sound )

All the Sultan's armies : For Pootis !

Degroot Armies and Sultan Armies has almost closing attack . Now . Sultan and Degroot armies has finally fighting . King Degroot using Eyelander to kill Sultan armies and Sultan Heavy using his elephant to crushing all Degroot armies . Sultan Heavy was laughing

Sultan Heavy : I have squashed you like a bug !

Degroot's cavalries using a lasso to throw a war elephant and they're hold tie the elephant and they're have a chance to kill war elephant

Degroot cavalry 1 : What we waiting for ! Kill the Jumbo now !

Degroot's soldier throw a pike to kill a elephant driver and they're using bows , sword , battle axe and other... to kill the war elephant . But now , war elephant has died by Degroot's armied . King Degroot shout his army kill the war elephants

King Degroot : Use the long spear ! stab them all !

Degroot's armies using long spear to stab war elephant . Sultan's war elephants has under siege by Degroot armies with long spears

Degroot army 5 : Stab that elephant !

Degroot's armies stab war elephant . War Elephant has screaming to death . Degroot armies was cheering . King Degroot grab a long spear to stab Sultan's armies and cavalries . He throw a long spear to kill Elephant's driver . Elephant's driver has hitting a longspear on the chest by King Degroot . King Degroot pull his Eyelander from his scabbard on his back to chop Sultan armies heads and he's charging his horse to cut Sultan's war elephant legs .

King Degroot : Charge!

King Degroot cut war elephant's leg from his sword . War elephant was shouting and painful . Now , he using his eyelander to stab war elephant's chest and he hold back his eyelander from elephant chest . He's charging his horse to get out from elephant was falling down the ground . Now finally , King Degroot has looking for Sultan Heavy and he found Sultan Heavy and his elephant was fighting Degroot Armies and he shout him

Degroot King : COME AT ME ! SULTAN HEAVY .!

Sultan Heavy has heard King Degroot shout and he look back to shouted him

Sultan Heavy : Ha ! It's was you . King Degroot . Look's like i'm the won this war now ! Now is your turn , king Degroot . Prepare to die !

Degroot King : Huh! Bring it !

Sultan Heavy and elephant's driver was charging his elephant to crush King Degroot and King Degroot charging his horse to kill Sultan Heavy . King Degroot has saw a longspear down the ground . He grab a longspear and he throw a longspear to kill elephant's driver . Now elephant's driver has hitting a longspear in his chest and Sultan Heavy has anger , he charging his elephant to crushing King Degroot . But King Degroot has jump out the horse and he took a sword to stab elephant's head . Now , Sultan's elephant has stabbed by King Degroot Eyelander sword and she fall down the ground , make Sultan Heavy stumble the ground

Sultan Heavy : DA!

Sultan Heavy has squashed by his elephant and he couldn't get out the dead elephant . Suddenly . King Degroot sword point Sultan Heavy's neck , Sultan Heavy was scared

King Degroot : I have enough for you !

Sultan Heavy : Grrr! AH!

Sultan Heavy push King Degroot and dead elephant away and he grab his Persian Qajar Double Head Axe to kill King Degroot . King Degroot stand up and he's grab his eyelander to defend himself from Sultan Heavy . Sultan Heavy swing his axe to kill King Degroot . But King Degroot was jump out Sultan Heavy's axe and He's counter back

King Degroot : Hah!

King Degroot swing his sword and stab his sword to Sultan Heavy . But Sultan Heavy blocked King Degroot's sword by his axe , Sultan Heavy swing his axe to King Degroot's sword away . King Degroot has lost his sword and he blocked Sultan Axe by his Splendid screen shield . Unfortunately , King Degroot has punches by Sultan Heavy's fist and he roll down the ground and he fainted

Sultan Heavy : Hahahaha ! Finally , The Sultan of Pootis has defeat that black man king . The Degroot kingdom will be doomed ! Hhahahahahaha

Back to King Degroot . He's fainting

 **Degroot Keep (Dreaming)**

In the dark age . King Degroot has saw his kingdom under attack by Sultan of Pootis : His castle and his town has into fire sea , his armies has excuted like (chop the head and Execution by elephant) , raping the womens and chidrens , kidnapped and other... Make King Degroot feel great arguish and his tear has drop the ground . Suddenly , His kingdom and other has into the darkness

 **In to darkness**

King Degroot can't see anything the dark . Suddenly , A sound echo from somewhere in the to threat King Degroot

(King Diamond: Cross of Baron Samedenly , One sound echo was call King Degroot)

?: Muhahahahaha

King Degroot : Uh?! Who are you ?! Show yourself !?

It's was Demo Samedi . He was appear a dark to meet King Degroot . King Degroot hold his sword from scabbard to defend himself

King Degroot : Who are you ?!

Demo Samedi : Don't be scared me , you highness . I've just come here to help you

King Degroot : For what ?!

Demo Samedi using his power to bring a power for King Degroot . King Degroot was sceaming by his power inside himself . Now Demo Samedi stop to bring his power to King Degroot and King Degroot has fainting . Demo Samedi has return to the dark

 **Degroot Keep (During a war )**

King Degroot has open his eye and he took his sword . Now , he's stand up to against Sultan Heavy . Sultan Heavy was saw King Degroot stand up and he's come back to kill King Degroot

Sultan Heavy : Oh ! You've wake up , huh !? Now , let's end this well !

King Degroot hold a sword to counter Sultan Heavy . Sultan Heavy swing his axe to kill King Degroot , but King Degroot has avoid Sultan's axe and counter back to kill Sultan Heavy . He's stab Sultan Heavy chest by his world , Sultan Heavy has painful his chest

Sultan Heavy : AHHHHH! NO PLEASE !

King Degroot : I'm not done yet

King Degroot punch Sultan Heavy 10 times and he hold his sword from Sultan's chest , and finally he chop Sultan Heavy's head . Back to the battleground , Degroot armies and Sultan armies still fighting . Suddenly , King Degroot was hold Sultan Heavy's head to show his men and enemy know he's has kill Sultan Heavy . His armies has cheered him and Sultan armies has scared by King Degroot

King Degroot : I want all Sultan of Pootis armies drop all weapon ! right now !

Sultan Armies agreed the King Degroot and they're drop all weapon to surrender

King Degroot ; All hail King Degroot !

All the Degroot Armies : All hail King Degroot ! All hail King Degroot ! All hail King Degroot !

(end the story)

 **Coaltown**

Demoman : And then , King Degroot has celebration for his victory against Sultan of Pootis . The story has ended

Cream and Fluttershy was exciting and they're both claphand to Demoman's story . Except Medic , he was bored his story

Cream : Nice story , Mr Demoman

Fluttershy : Me too

Medic : (sign) Just nothing

Demoman : Well now . Tonight , i wll tell about a horror story

Cream and Fluttershy : Wow , More story !

Medic : Alright ! I have to go for experiment my medi gun . So i said , auf Wiedersehen ... Schweinehunds !

Medic has leaving Demoman , Cream and Fluttershy to his clinic room . Demoman saw a sun was down to Eastern Hemisphere

Demoman : Well , is evening now . Tonight , we'll camping here

Cream and Fluttershy was exciting for Demoman

 **Clinic Room**

Medic was create unknown his medi gun and finally , Medic has finished his unknown medi gun

Medic : Phew *sweep the sweat *! Finally .

Medic took a unknown medi gun . It's was The Kralle . Medic has finished his Kralle medi gun

Medic : Now ! The time has come !

(To be contiuned )


	17. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 6)

**Coaltown (night)**

Pyro open gas lighter to burn a wood and he throw a wood to fire pit . Finally , a flame was burning on the firepit . Team RED (except Engineer ) was sitting a wood and they're waiting Team Sonic and Mane 7

Scout : Thank you , Pyro

Pyro : ok !

Medic warming his hand over firepit

Medic : (breathe) Is warming ! Ahhhh

Soldier : Oh , there they are !

Soldier was point team Sonic (except Tails )and Mane 7 . They're arrived to sit down the wood with RED team

Twilight : Woo! Just like i was camping in Everfree camp

Rarity : You're right , Twilight ! i love night camping

Spy : Bonjour . My whity lady

Rarity : Spy

Spy took Rarity's hand and he kissing Rarity's hand

Spy : Ah ! You're so like civilized men for ladies

Spy : Merci , mrs . Rarity . Do you like marshmallow ?

Rarity : No thanks , mr. Spy

Sonic : So guys . Do you can tell a horror story ? please

Sniper : Alright ! Once upon a time you died, and I lived happily ever after.

Twilight : This isn't a story , Sniper

Sniper : Oh really ? hehehe , sorry

Sonic : Hmm! That just... WOW!

Sonic and other has shocked and they're saw Blue Typhoon has explosion . Suddenly , Tails and Engineer has came back to camping with friends

Sonic : What happen ?

Knuckles : Explosion again ?

Engineer : Nope . That engine has restore now !

Tails : Yeah ! Good news is We'll continue journey all dimension

Team Sonic and Mane 7 has exciting (excetp Shadow ) .

Sonic : Nice work , Tails

Tails : Not me , Sonic . It's Engineer , he was help me fixed a engine room , right Engie ?

Engineer : Yeah ! partner

Tails : Alright . Guys , do you have a marshmallow bag ?

Rainbow : Here

Rainbow throw Marshmallow bag to Tails

Tails : Thanks , Rainbow .

Tails took a sticks to stab all marshmallows and he's share everyone to roast the marshmallow sticks . They're cooking closer the firepit to eat . Soldier was cooking almost closer the flame . But fortunately . His marshmallow has melt down , make Soldier upset

Soldier : Dauggh no !

Tails : What's wrong , Soldier ?

Soldier : My marshmello has melt down

Tails : Alright . Give me a stick , please

Soldier : Ok !

Tails take Soldier's stick and he stab a marshmellow on the stick to giving Soldier

Tails : Here

Soldier : Thanks

Tails : Be careful , Soldier . Do not closing the flame , alright

Soldier : Yes , sir !

Sonic : Alright . So guys . Do you can tell a horror story ? please

Demoman : Me

Rainbow : Go on

Demoman : Alright !Once upon a time . T'was all-hallow eve . The one night of the year when the dead would rise...and , according to me mum , possibly have jobs for a young lad of seven.

 **(Flashback)  
**

Demoman (told a story) : "Come morning those hellish apparttions will be gone" ! Along with all their jobs ! get you to the moors , boy ! I never did find a ghost on that cold october night... but i did find a job . God help me , i did find a job

Merasmus : WHO DARES DISTURB MERASMUS THE MAGICIAN ? this is an eldritch castle of dark magicke (i mean magical) ! Not a pancake house !

Young Demoman : I'm not here to treats , sir . I've come about the job

Merasmus : A job , eh ? hmm...

Demoman (told a story) : And without another word , he stalked into the house

Merasmus : Welcome to the grand library ! This filthy with the corpse dust of the many poor souls who tried to clean it ... and FAILED ! Sweep this place , and i shall give you a nickel . But before you begin , hear me well , child . This library holds a Certain book . A book of Forbidden knowledge and ancient wickedness . I warn you...GAZE NOT UPON THIS EVIL TOME !.

Young Demoman : Don't look at the book , got it

Merasmus : uh... Yes , GOOD!but...you probably want to , right ? because no matter HOW TEMTED YOU BE...

Young Demoman : Really , it's fine . I'll just dust . That the broom i should use ?

Merasmus : GAZE NOT UPON THE BROOM . AND YES , THAT BROOM . !

Demoman (told a story) : And so i set to work . The witching hour approached... and i swept right through it , and ketp sweeping until at last the foul place was cleansed . But as i stood back to admire my hardwork...

? : REEEEDDDDD MEEE...!

Young Demoman : AGH ! Who...?!

? : REEEEDDDDD MEEE...!

Young Demoman : You're a book about... bombs?

Bombinomicon : REEEEDDDDD MEEE...!

Young Demoman : But the magician said not to .

Bombinomicon: Oh . The Magician said not to . Wow , i'm sorry , that changes everything . I didn't realize some old idiot in a dress told you not to read something . Gosh , you better not , then here , why don't i just read myself . Oh my . That explodes like THAT , does it ? my contents are fascinating and not dangerous at all ! This information changes everything i through i knew about bombs and...

Young Demoman : Well maybe a little peek...

Young Demoman open a Bombinomicon's book . Unfortunately , Young Demoman has been hitting on right eye by Bombinomicon's solar power

Young Demoman : Aaarrrgghhhh!

Bombinomicon: I haunted your eye i totally did it ! i'm haunting your eye RIGHT NOW! This is the greatest moment of my life !...

Merasmus : What have you DONE ?! Now he'll never shut up about it ! I have to live with this book , you know ! We only have ONE CHANCE ! Brace yourself , boy ! BAZBO BADARBA !

Demoman (told a story) : When I awoke , the magician was gone . The book was gone . The castle was gone . And my eye was gone...

 **Coaltown (night)**

Demoman :... But they say , on halloween , at midnight , you can still spot my possessed eye stalking the moors with that wicked magician , Merasmus

Knuckles : Merasmus ! I knew it . He was stolen my emerald on the shrine . That why he came here to took my Emerald away !

Demoman : Wait . You've meet him ?

Knuckles : Of course . He was using his magic to attack me and he told emerlad away ! that all

Sonic : In anycase . Where's him !?

Suddenly . A strange creatures was summon on the ground and they're came here to Kill team RED , team Sonic and Mane 7 . Everyone was shocking and gasp , and they're facing a strange creature !

Sonic : What is that !?

Rainbow : I don't they are . But they're came here to destroyed us

Scout : Maybe that freaking creature was summon on the ground

Shadow : According in my GUN pad , Those creature was belong to ... Merasmus !

Suddenly , Merasmus was appear the portal and he's laughing

Merasmus : Muhahaha ! Finally , we've meet again Demoman and you to Knuckles the Echidna

Demoman : Grrrr!

Knuckles : Merasmus ! Where's Master Emerald ! tell me !?

Merasmus ; Oh . You're emerald is fine . But now , i will dominated you , Echidna !

Sonic : Knuckles , Is that Merasmus you've was fighting for him ?!

Knuckles : That's him . He told my emerald away . But i will teach him a lesson !

Merasmus : HAHAHA ! Fool , You Never teaches me a lesson . But i will teaching their a lesson ! Boys , destroyed them !

Horseless Headless Horsemanns , Monoculus and the army of skeletons was charging to attack team RED , team Sonic and Mane 7.

(Unfinished Battle (Custom Loop) - Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack)

Spy : Prepare your weapons , right now !

Team RED nodded Spy and they're took their weapon to kill all Merasmus's creature

Mane 7 has turning to pony ear , long ponytail hail and wings

Twilight : Alright , girls ! Let's beat them up

Rainbow : Ok ! Time to kick they're ass !

Mane 7 was nodded Twilight said and team Sonic was prepare to kill all Merasmus's creature

Sonic : Alright , guys ! Let's rock !

Tails : Yeah !

Knuckles : Ok !

Amy : Alright

Cream : Sure it

Cheese : Chao !

Rouge : Ok darling

Shadow : I will destroy you !

Silver : Alright!

Blaze : Sure is !

Espio : Learn a ninja

Omega : Activative battle mode , destroyed !

Sonic's friend was nodded Sonic to fight against Merasmus's creature

Team Sonic , Mane 7 and team RED has ready to fight against Merasmus . The battle has begun

(To be continued )

 **Happy Halloween 2017 . Hope you enjoy my fiction !**


	18. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 7)

**Coaltown (night)**

Sonic was running from Monoculus and he using his spin dash to attack Monoculus . Monoculus shoot eye rocket to attack Sonic , but Sonic was avoid eye rocket , and Sonic using his feet to kick Monoculus down the ground . Monoculus has kicked by Sonic . Monoculus was falling down the ground and explosion like jarate to splashed Sonic

Sonic : Oh no !

Sonic has splashed by Monoculus's jarate

Sonic : Aw ! men . This is first time i was splashed a pee , but i need to go the bath room for shower . . But.. how about my friends ? Hmmm... Shower later !

Sonic was running to Rainbow . Rainbow Dash kick Monoculus's eye and she stomp Monoculus's head . Monoculus was falling down the ground and explosion to jarate to splashed

Rainbow Dash

Rainbow : Oh no

Sonic : Rainbow !

Rainbow Dash heard Sonic shouted . Sonic took Rainbow Dash like bridal style to running from Monoculus's jarate , now he's take her down the ground

Rainbow : Thanks yo... Eww ! Sonic . Your smell like pee

Sonic : You're right . That Flying Eyeball (Monoculus) was falling down the ground and he self explosion with pee to splash on me

Rainbow : Alright , what we waiting for ?

Sonic : We need to help Scout , now !

Rainbow and Sonic was running to Scout . Back to Scout . Scout using his sandbag bat to swing those skeletons and he dronk a crit o cola to make his sandbag bat into Crit Sandbag Bat , and he swing all those skeletons away

Scout : Take that , skull heads !

Scout throw a ball and he swing a ball to stun those skeletons . And he's smashing all those skeleton

Scout : That those freaking skeleton need more canxi *laugh*

Unfortunately , a part of skeletons has reunite into a Giant Skeleton , make Scout gasp

Scout : Holy crap !

Giant Skeleton was roaring like dinosaur . Scout was fall back and he's running from Giant Skeleton chasing him . He shout everyone to help

Scout : Help !

Rainbow and Sonic heard Scout shouting and they're both saw Scout was chasing by Giant Skeleton

Sonic : We need to save Scout

Rainbow : Alright !

Sonic was running to distract Giant Skeleton and Rainbow was flying to save Scout from Giant Skeleton . Back to Scout , he was running from Giant Skeleton chasing him . But suddenly . Sonic was whistle Giant Sketon to distract him . Back to Scout , Scout has caught by Rainbow Dash from Giant Skeleton

Sonic : Hey Skely !

Giant Skeleton was saw Sonic waving his hand . Back to Scout , Scout has caught by Rainbow Dash from Giant Skeleton

Sonic : Come here and get me !

Back to Scout , Scout has caught by Rainbow Dash from Giant Skeleton

Scout : Rainbow ? You can fly ?

Rainbow : Of course , Yankee boy !

Scout : Is that ... freaking dream ? I've need to wake up !

Rainbow : Are you crazy ? This is a real . Not dream !

Giatn Skeleton attack Sonic . But Sonic using spin dash to attack Giant Skeleton and he jump back to the ground .

Sonic : Dammit ! his canxi is so strong . I need to find a we...

Rainbow : Sonic !

Sonic was heard Rainbow shout without Scout . Rainbow and Scout was jump down the ground to help Sonic against Giant Skeleton

Sonic : Guys ! Get out here . It's dangerous

Rainbow : Sonic , i don't want get you along with that monster

Scout : Me too . And we are gonna help you to fight that Giant Skullhead

Sonic has agreed Scout and Rainbow

Sonic : Alright ! Time to kick him ass

Rainbow : Yeah !

Scout : Let's waste them !

(Gatebreaker - Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi soundtrack )

Sonic was jumping to sky and he using spin dash to kick Giant Skeleton's head . Rainbow was flying to the sky and she using her rainbow boost to dizzy Giant Skeleton . And Scout using three rune blade from his scabbard on his back to cut Giant Skeleton's legs . Giant Skeleton was screaming by Sonic , Rainbow Dash and Scout . Sonic jump to the sky and he using spin dash to hold a target Giant Skeleton . And he kick down to Giant Skeleton's head

Sonic : Axe kick !

Giant Skeleton was sceaming . Rainbow Dash using Rainbow kick to kicked Giant Skeleton .

Rainbow : Rainbow Kick !

Rainbow Dash kick Giant Skeleton like Hyakuretsukyaku and she using women jump kick to kickout Giant Skeleton flung away . Scout drop his sword to replace a his Sandbag bat and he using Home Run taunt to swing Giant Skeletion away .

Scout : Batter up ! BOOK !

Scout was swing Giant Skeleton away to outer space .

Scout : Home freaking run !

Sonic : Nice shot !

Rainbow : Awesome baseball , Yankee boy

Scout : Hey thanks

(Level Clear & S Rank - Sonic Heroes soundtrack )

Sonic : To easy

Rainbow : It's 20% cooler !

Scout : This is freaking awesome

 **Rank S**

Sonic : So guys . What we waiting for ?

Rainbow : We have to help our friend , right now !

Scout : Sound good ! We've better hurry . Before Merasmus using his plot !

Sonic and Rainbow nodded Scout and They're was running to help our friends from Merasmus's Creature

(Shadow , Sniper , Twilight , Sunset POV)  
Shadow using Chaos Spear to throw Horselees Headless Horsemanns and he using his teleport to kick those Horseless Headless Horsemanns he's was teleporting . Sniper using SMG to shoot those Horseless Headless Horsemanns and he's avoid Horseless Headless Horsemann's axe . Unfortunately . His Smg has out the ammo and he took his Bushwacka bowie knife to chop those Horseless Headless Horsemanns . Horseless Headless Horsemanns swing their axe to kill Shadow and Sniper . But they're both was avoid the axe

Shadow : Dammit ! Why's there are is not dead ?!

Sniper : Those Pumpkin Head isn't dead . They're immortal !

Shadow : How pathetic ! Twilight , what should we do ?!

Twilight using her magic to counterback Horseless Headless Horsemanns . But her magic is useless to attack Horseless Headless Horsemanns , She's fly out those Horseless Headless Horsemanns .

Twilight : They're too many of them !

Sniper : No worry , mate . I take care of them . Come on , ye wanker ! Come at me

Sniper hold a arrow from his Huntsman bow and he releasing a arrow from the bow to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann's head . But unfortunately , Horseless Headless Horsemann wasn't dead from Sniper's Huntsman arrow on his head and he charging to kill Sniper .

Sniper : Holy Dooley !

Sniper avoid Horseless Headless Horsemann's axe , and he put Huntsman and arrow away , and he took Classic Sniper Rifle and he holding down the fire key and aim the scoped to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann's

Sniper : *Whsiper* Wave good bye to your pumpkin head , wanker !

Sniper shoot out the barrel to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann's head . Fortunately , Horseless Headless Horsemann's head has blow up by Sniper . Sniper was exciting by

his Classic Rifle can shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann and he shout Shadow

Sniper : It is ... is miracle . My rifle can blow that Punmkin Head ! i need to shout Shadow , Shadow !

Shadow : What happen ?

Sniper : Do you have a anti-materiel rifle ?

Shadow : Why ?!

Sniper : I've just blowed that Pumpkin head by my rifle , it's miracle to me . Try it !

Shadow : Alright ! I'm understand

Shadow teleported to Blue Typhoon to grab his rifle . Sniper aim the scope to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann

Sniper : *Whsiper* I'm gonna take you down , mate

Sniper shoot out the barrel to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann's head and Horseless Headless Horsemann was fighting Sunset Shimmer and Twilight . Unfortunately Horseless Headless Horsemann has blow up the head by Sniper . Make Twilight and Sunset shocking

Twilight : Oh my Celestia !. What happen ?!

Sunset : That gross !

Twilight and Sunset saw Sniper was aimming his sniper rifle . Sniper was spitting out from his mouth

Sniper : Uh !

Twilight : Nice shot , Sniper

Sunset : But where's Shadow ?

Shadow was teleport back to Coaltown and he bring Barrett L82a1 Anti-materiel Rifle to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemanns with Sniper

Shadow : Huh! Ready to shoot , Sniper ?

Sniper : Ok , mate ... Girls ! Before they're coming . Using your magic to distract them and I with Shadow will shoot that pumpkin head , understand ?!

Sunset and Twilight was nodded Sniper

Sniper : Good ! Make sure you're not hurting !

Shadow : They're coming now !

Those Horseless Headless Horsemanns was charging to Shadow , Sniper , Twilight and Sunset

Sunset : Twilight ! now

Twilight : Alright !

Twilight and Sunset using their magic to firing beam of magic to Horseless Headless Horsemanns . Horseless Headless Horsemanns was blocked Twlight and Sunset's magic

Sunset : Now . It's your turn , Sniper! Even you , Shadow !

Shadow and Sniper was laying the ground to aim the scope and they're both pulled a bolt carrier at Classic sniper rifle or Barrett anti-materiel rifle

Sniper : Where'd you learn to shoot?

Shadow : I'm not sure how you say it in English... natsu campu... summa camp.

Sniper : Summer camp ?

Shadow : Champion, when I was twelve .

Sniper : Are you bloody kidding me?

Shadow : Huh! No time to talk . Time to bring them down !

Sniper : Ok ! mate

Shadow and Sniper was aimming the scoped to prepare to shoot

Shadow : Fire !

Shadow and Sniper was firing to those Horseless Headless Horsemanns . Those Horseless Headless Horsemanns has hitting and blowed up on the head by Shadow and Sniper. They're both continue shooting to those Horseless Headless Horsemanns . All those shells from the bullet was left out their rifles and they're keep firing to shoot those Horseless Headless Horsemanns . Horseless Headless Horsemanns was screaming to death and blowed up their heads , even their drop all the axes . 5 minutes later . All those Horseless Headless Horsemanns was laying dead and there is no Horseless Headless Horsemanns survive . Twilight and Sunset sat down the ground breathe .

Sunset : So Twilight ! This fighting is make us to tired , right ?

Twilight : Me too *laugh*

Back to Sniper and Shadow . They're both was stopped firing . 2 rifle was smoking at barrel and they're stopped aim the scoped .

Sniper : Those Pumpkin Head is dead now

Shadow : Yeah ! I through so

Sniper : So Shadow . Where'd you learn to shooting the sniper exercise ?

Shadow : I've learned shooting sniper exercise in the top secret shooting range from 3 years i was finished my exercise

Sniper : Wow ! I never know that hedgehog can shooting with sniper rifle ? do you ?

Shadow : Of course , Sniper . But anyway . We've must going to help our friend , right now !

Sniper : Right ! mate . Ok girls . Let's go to save our friend

Sunset ; OK

Twilight : Understood !

(Rarity , Spy , Rouge , Engineer , Knuckles , Heavy , Medic and Applejack POV)

Engineer was put the sentry

Engineer : Build a sentry

He using his wrench to smash his sentry to make faster and he collect all the metal from his dispencer to upgrade his sentry to level 3 . He took a Wrangler to control his sentry and firing to Monoculus' . But Monoculus know Engineer shoot himself . Monoculus was turn on back to shoot Engineer on his eye .

Engineer : AH! Dammit

Monoculus shoot eye rocket to blow Engineer . But unfortunately , Rarity blocked her diamond shield to protect Engineer from Monoculus

Engineer : Wow ! She so beauty

Rouge : I think not !

Rouge flying out away to attack Monoculus . She kick Monoculus like Hyakuretsukyaku and she kick down Monoculus to the ground . Monoculus was falling down the ground and he stand up to fight , but unfortunately . Monoculus has been stabbed by Spy

Spy : Well Now

Unfortunately for Spy . Monoculus was self explosion like jarate pee to splashed Spy . Make Spy upset and he remind BLU Sniper throw a Jarate to splashed Spy

Spy : AHHH!... Jarate ? *crying*

Unfortunately for Spy again . Horseless Headless Horsemann was chop Spy's head and Spy has been dead . But fortunately , Spy was still alive and he's invincible by Dead Ringer , he's closed his Dead Ringer and his invincible has turn back to normal . He took a Diamondback revoler to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann . Horseless Headless Horsemann know Spy was shooting and he charging to chop Spy's head . But suddenly , Knuckles was knock-out Horseless Headless Horsemann away and Applejack kick Horseless Headless Horsemann flung away to Knuckles .

Knuckles : Shoyorken !

Knuckles punch up Horseless Headless Horsemann to the sky and Horseless Headless Horsemann was falling down the ground . Horseless Headless Horsemann was stand up and he grab his axe to continue fight . But Unfortunately , Heavy using Holiday Punch to make Horseless Headless Horsemann laughter and Medic prepare to stabbed Horseless Headless Horsemann from his Ubersaw

Medic : I'm going to saw through your bone !

Medic was stabbed Horseless Headless Horsemann by his Ubersaw and he hold Ubersaw out the Horseless Headless Horsemann's body . But now , Horseless Headless Horsemann fall down ground and he's dead . Knuckles , Applejack , Rarity , Rouge , Heavy , Medic , Engie and Spy was surround Horseless Headless Horsemann

Heavy : Is he's dead ?

Horseless Headless Horsemann was trying to stand up

Medic : HE'S NOT DEAD . KILL HIM !

Heavy using his Minigun , Medic using Crusader's Crossbow , Spy using Diamondback and Engineer using Rescue Ranger (Excetp Knuckles , Rouge , Rarity and Applejack )to shoot Horseless Headless Horsemann before he's stand up . Few minutes later . Horseless Headless Horsemann has hitting by RED team weapons . he's can't moving up and he's dead

Heavy : You are dead not big surprise !

Medic : Nice taunt , Heavy

Knuckles : No time to talk . We've must to save my emerald before Merasmus using ultimate power to destroy the earth !

Applejack ; You right , partner

Rouge : Your emerald will belong to me

Knuckles : Shut up , bat girl !

Rarity : Guys , we can't stand this much longer . We have to save Master Emerald , right now !

Knuckles : Rarity right . We have to go hurry !

Everyone has nodded Knuckles and They're running to help our friend

(Amy , Omega , Demoman , Pyro and Pinkie Pie POV )

Pyro using Flamethrower to burning those skeletons and Pinkie throw sprinkles to blowing those skeletons , and Amy using her hammer to swing out those skeletons and suddenly Horseless Headless Horsemann was charging to kill Pyro . But Pinkie was throw sprinkles to blow Horseless Headless Horsemann and Amy swing her hammer to smash Horseless Headless Horsemann head .

Amy : To easy !

Pinkie : Yeah !

Amy and Pinkie : Sisfist !

Pyro : Heelp mfe !

Pinkie : What's wrong , Pyro ?

Pyro : Khamahh!

Pyro was pointing Monoculus was looking for Amy , Pinkie and Pyro . Monoculus has saw Amy , Pinkie , Pyro and he shoot eye rocket to blow Amy , Pinkie and Pyro

Pyro : Khamahhh !

Pyro using his Flamethrower to air blast eye rocket and counterback to Monoculus . Monoculus has hitting on his eye by his eye rocket

Pyro : Gho Gho Gho !

Pinkie : Alright ! Amy , let's go !

Pinkie throw sprinkles to blowing Monoculus's eye . Monoculus has been canthal by Pinkie Pie's sprinkles , and suddenly . Amy was jumping and she using her hammer to smash Monoculus . Fortunately , Amy smashing Monoculus down the ground and Monoculus has been dead . But unfortunately for Amy . She was splashed like pee by Monoculus

Amy : My Dress ! Ewwww ! That's gross !

Pinkie : You're alright , Amy ?

Amy : I'm alright , Pinkie

Pinkie : Unlucky to you , Amy . That Flying Eyeball's blood is yellow blood like a pee

Amy : What ?! I hate Flying Eyeball !

Pyro : Khamahh!

Amy and Pinkie was turn on back and they're both has saw Horseless Headless Horsemann was swing his axe to chop Amy and Pinkie's head . But Suddenly . Demoman was blocked Horseless Headless Horsemann's axe by Eyelander .

Demoman : Get out here , Girls . Run !

Amy and Pinkie agree Demoman said and they're both was leaving Demoman . Demoman kick Horseless Headless Horsemann slung away the wall , but Horseless Headless Horsemann was stand up and he grab his axe , and he's charging to chop Demoman's head . Demoman charging by his Splendid Screen shield to crash Horseless Headless Horsemann . Demoman was charging and swing his sword to kill Horseless Headless Horsemann's chest . Even Horseless Headless Horsemann also charging and chop Demoman's head . Demoman is victorious , and Horseless Headless Horsemann falls to the ground and dead .

Demoman : *laugh* I have enough for you !

Demoman stabbed Horseless Headless Horsemann by his Eyelander

Demoman : You are dead not big surprise !

?: bbbbooooo!

Demoman : Hm?

Unfortunately , Demoman was turn on back and he saw 10 a ghosts was waiting to haunting Demoman .

Demoman : Holy mother... ?

Demoman was running to his friends from those ghosts chasing

Demoman : HHEEELP! HELP ME!

Back to Amy , Pinkie and Pyro . They're still fighting those Merasmus's creature (Monoculus , Horseless Headless Horsemanns and skeletons ) and they're almost exhausted . Omega was came here to assistiant our friend

Omega : Stay back . I'll take care of them

Amy , Pyro and Pinkie was fall back and Omega was open his secret weapon . His gatlings was on the his chest , and his missiles was on his back and all Omega weapon has into a battle sentry .

Omega : Battle sentry has activative !

Omega aim the point to shoot Merasmus's creature

Omega : All target has locker down .

Omega prepare the fire to shoot Merasmus's creature

Omega : Annihilate !

Omega was shooting those Merasmus's creature and he's launch a missiles to destroy the target . Pyro took Memory Maker to rec the moment for Omega . Few moment later . Omega was stopped firing those Merasmus's creature . Those Merasmus's creature has into the corpse and sunk down to the summon . His weapons was put away into his chest and back into normal .

Omega : Mission has complete

Amy : Pyro . Did you caught the moment ?

Pyro : Uh-Huh

Pinkie : Really ?

Pyro : Uh-Huh

Amy : Nice caught . Pyro

Pyro : Fink fhu

Omega : All the creatures has been erased

Amy : Thank you for helping , Omega

Omega : No Welcome

Pinkie : But wait . Where is Demoman ?

Demoman : HELP !

Demoman was stop running and he's explain Pyro , Amy and Pinkie about the ghost

Amy : What Happen ?

Demoman : Ghosts ! They're COMING ! I'M GOTTA GO FAST

Demoman was continue running from the ghost and leaving Pyro , Amy , Pinkie and Omega

Amy : What just happen ?

?: BOOOOBOOOO

Unfortunately , Amy , Pyro and Pinkie was turn on back and they're saw 10 a ghosts was waiting to haunting Amy , Pyro and Pinkie

Amy : GHOST!

Pyro : HUHHUHHUH!

Amy : Let's get out here !

Amy and Pyro was running to follow Demoman . Even Omega was following to Amy and Pyro . Back to Pinkie , she wasn't scared the ghost and she said to hi the ghost

Pinkie : Hi ghostie

Ghost : BBBOOOO

Pinkie : Hmmm! .. But there's no time to play you , ghostie . But i gonna go , Bye

Ghost : BBOOO

Pinkie was leaving a ghost and she hooping to following her friend

(To be continued)

 **Happy Halloween for everyone**

 **Enjoy your holiday and my fiction**

 **You can play a game or relax with :**

 **TF2 : Scream Fortress event**

 **Overwatch : Halloween Terror event**

 **Sonic the hedgehog (soundtrack) : Pumpkin hill zone**

 **My Little Pony song : Nightmare night ft. Delta Brony**

 **...**

 **Don't forget**


	19. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (part 8)

**Coaltown (night)**

(Cream , Fluttershy , Soldier and Blaze POV)

Soldier pump his shotgun to reloaded and he aim the shotgun to shoot those skeletons . Unfortunately . His shotgun has out the ammo . He throw shotgun away and he's took Equalizer to swing those skeletons

Soldier : Take that ! Skullhead Maggots !

Soldier was swing those skeleton and he's saw those Horseless Headless Horsemann was charging to Soldier . Soldier throw his Equalizer to hitting Horseless Headless Horsemann's head and he charging to grab his Equalizer from Horseless Headless Horsemann's head . He's kick Horseless Headless Horsemann and he smash Horseless Headless Horsemann's head . But suddenly . Those Monoculus was shoot eye rockets to blow Soldier and Soldier was jump high by eye rockets (just like Rocket Jump) to smash and canthal those Monoculus . He jump down the ground and those Monoculus was falling down the ground , and they're self explosion with jarate .

Soldier : I just dominated those skeletons and Flying Eyeball , maggots ! Blaze , what about you ?!

Blaze : They're too many of them !

Soldier : Alright ! ... Come here , son of bitch !

Horseless Headless Horsemanns was heard Soldier shout and they're charging to chop Soldier's head . Suddenly , A horde animals (rabbit , deer and other..) was attack those Horseless Headless Horsemanns . Those Horseless Headless Horsemanns was killed by Wild Animal . It's was Fluttershy , she was controlled all animal to attack those Horseless Headless Horsemanns and make Soldier gasp

Soldier : Wow ... How did you controlled those wild beasts ?

Fluttershy : Hm...? My secret . Of course

Soldier : Oh my head !*facepalm*

Cream : You alright ! Mr. Soldier ?

Soldier : I'm fine and thanks

Suddenly . Horseless Headless Horsemann was jumping down and he took his axe to chop Fluttershy , Cream and Soldier's head . Soldier look up there , and he' was point Horseless Headless Horsemann was jump down and he shout Fluttershy and Cream to warning

Soldier : Incoming !

Cream and Fluttershy was saw Horseless Headless Horsemann jump down and they're both was hugged each other . Suddenly , Blaze was blocked Cream and Fluttershy , and she kick out Horseless Headless Horsemann slung away to the edge .

Blaze : You're ok , girls !

Fluttershy : We fine and thanks

Cream was hugged Blaze

Blaze : Cream , ah come on . Don't hug me like that !

Cream : You always protect me . Mrs Blaze

Fluttershy : So adorable

Soldier : So what we waiting for . Let's get slaughter that evil wizard ass !

Cream : Ok

Fluttershy : I accept to you , Soldier

Blaze : (sign) Alright !

Soldier : Good ! Let's go !

Cream , Fluttershy and Blaze was following Soldier to facing Merasmus

 **(Team RED , Mane 7 and Team Sonic vs Merasmus )**

Sonic , Scout and Rainbow Dash was saw Merasmus stand on Master Emerald . Merasmus was evil laughing and even his book was laughing , Suddenly . Sonic and other.. has arrived to Sonic ,Rainbow Dash , Scouc and facing Merasmus .

Merasmus : (laugh)

Knuckles : Merasmus !

Merasmus : Is too late ! Fools . I was found the shiny power emerald !

Sonic : The 2nd Chaos Emerald ? . How did you get that...

Merasmus : Quiet You ! , Blue Blur . But that emerald was belong to me now , but this time . I will to become a powerful wizard ! Until Tonight !

Omega : Surrender or not i will shoot you

Merasmus : Oh a toy can talking . But i will turn a little toy ! Just kidding (laugh)

Soldier : Merasmus , i will slap the magic out from your mouth !

Merasmus : What !? How dare you slap my magic in my mouth ? ! GRRR , FOOLS . You never defeated me at cost !

Demoman : If i defeat you . You've must bring back my eye for me ! If you not . I will chop your head like King Degroot was chop Sultan Heavy's head like you from my story . You Skull-Headed !

Sonic : Me too !

Rainbow : Yeah !

Sunset : Come on !

Shadow : Hm! Pathenic

Silver : Grrr! Come on !

Merasmus : Enough ! I have enough for you ... Prepare to the ultimate battle between me and those fools . *SCREAM* But frist , I have to transformation . The ultimate powerful magician Merasmus !

Merasmus using his staff to shoot black clouds . Black Clouds was shoot back to Merasmus and Master Emerald . The Master Emerald was growing to make Merasmus stronger . His body into the green and he's transformation to a great powerful magician . Everyone was upset from him

(lighting sound)

Medic : WHAT JUST HAPPENING ?!

Scout : Holy crap !

Spy : Oh merde !

Sonic : Dammit

Pinkie : So shining !

Merasmus has final transform into Merasmus level 30 or Perfect Merasmus . All his body has turn the red color to make Merasmus stronger than previous original Merasmus and his staff was into a Scepter of Magic ( similar like Loki's scepter from Avenger ) . His eyes was turn to a ruby red and he's become a giant

Perfect Merasmus : At last . All my power has inside on my bodies and YOU NEVER DEFEAT ME , FOOLS ! I'VE BECOME A POWERFUL WIZARD ! *Laugh *

Knuckles : He so ... Huge !

Sunset : Oh my , Celestia

Spy : My god !

Medic : We're...DOOM!

Heavy : *slap Medic's face" Patient , Doctor !

Shadow : Dammit !

Perfect Merasmus : NOW ! PREPARE TO DIE

Perfect Merasmus using his magic from his scepter to shoot Everyone . But Everyone was aviod from his magic and they're prepare fight against Perfect Merasmus

(Meet Again (justice theme) - Guilty Gear soundtrack )

Sonic : Ok guys , let's get ready to do this . We'll show that creep the REAL SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK !

All : Yeah !

Engineer was put down his sentry and he's using wrench to upgrade his sentry up to level 3 , and his sentry was firing to kill Perfect Merasmus and Engineer took a his wrench to repair his sentry and more ammo . Merasmus was saw Engineer and his sentry was firing himself .

Merasmus : GRRR ! HOW DARE YOU! . Bravus Abimbus !

He's using magic to shoot Engineer and sentry . But Rarity was blocked Engineer and sentry from Perfect Merasmus's magic by her magic shield

Engineer : Thanks lady

Rarity : No welcome

Back to Shadow , he's was throw Chaos Spears to blow Perfect Merasmus

Shadow : Chaos spears !

Perfect Merasmus was blocked his shield from Chaos spears

Perfect Merasmus : Is that you've got , Ultimate Lifeform

Shadow : Dammit . How pathenic , Sunset ! I need your help !

Sunset : Yes , Shadow !?

Shadow : Using your magic . I distract him !

Sunset : I'm on it !

Sunset was firing beam of magic to shoot Merasmus and Shadow was teleported to distract Merasmus . Shadow was kick Merasmus , but Merasmus was blocked Shadow's leg by his scepter .

Shadow : Dammit !

Perfect Merasmus : HAHA ! You think i don't know you've was kick me ? HAHAHA . You're still fool to me

Shadow : Oh yeah ! Then how about this !

Perfect Merasmus : What ?!

Perfect Merasmus was hitting Beam of Magic by Sunset Shimmer .

Perfect Merasmus : AH!

Shadow : (smirk) Time to blowed up !

His body was growing red and he's prepare to explosion

Perfect Merasmus : What the ?!

Shadow : CHAOS...!

Perfect Merasmus : No way !

Shadow : BLAST !

Shadow was explode Perfect Merasmus and he's jump dow , then he's look up to see Merasmus was dead . But Unfortunately , Perfect Merasmus was still alive and he's using Ubercharge to make him survive from Shadow was explosion . He's laughing Shadow

Perfect Merasmus : Your explosion is useless to me , fool

Shadow : Dammit !

Perfect Merasmus : Prepare your self , Shadow ! Barbo Cabato

Shadow : What the ?!

Perfect Merasmus was firing eletronic from his scepter to shoot Shadow . Shadow was hitting eletronic by Merasmus

Shadow : AHHHh!

Perfect Meramus : Die !

Shadow has fainting . Suddenly , Perfect Merasmus was hitting a power someone . It's was Twilight and Sunset , they're both was counter Perfect Merasmus

Sunset : Leave him alone !

Perfect Merasmus : Ah! Leaving him ? hm? But is too late for now

Twlight : Grr . Magic Sphere !

Twilight throw Magic Sphere to attack Perfect Merasmus . But Perfect Merasmus was blocked her magic and he's counterback Twilight . Twilight was hitting and flung away by Meramus's magic

Sunset : Twilight ! You gonna pay for this !

Perfect Merasmus : You never defeated me , Sunset Shimmer

Sunset : Oh yeah ! So bring it !

Perfect Merasmus : Hm! Abo Alabasbas !

Perfect Merasmus was fring beam to shoot Sunset .

Sunset : Sun Beam !

Sunset was firing beam to shoot Perfect Merasmus . But unfortunately , she can't hold much longer to shoot Merasmus and Perfect Merasmus's beam was hitting Sunset . Sunset was fainting by by Merasmus's power . Back to Heavy and Medic , they're both prepare to charging to attack Prefect Merasmus . Heavy was spinning his minigun and he firing Minigun to shoot Merasmus , and Medic using Medi Gun heal Heavy .

Heavy : Take that , wizard !

Merasmus using his shield to blocked those projectile from Heavy's minigun was shooting and he's took a bomb to throw and blow Heavy and Medic . But Unfortunately . Medic using Ubercharge to heal Heavy and blocked Merasmus's bomb . Heavy continue to shoot Perfect Merasmus . But suddenly , Soldier was jumping by his rocket launcher and he's took Market Gardener shovel to kill Merasmus

Perfect Merasmus : Ah! What just happening !

? : Eat that , wizard !

Perfect Merasmus : What ? AH!

Perfect Merasmus was hitting a spinkles . It's was Pinkie Pie , she was throwing her sprinkles to blowed Merasmus from her sprinkle's jar . Applejack was lifts a huge boulder and she throw huge boulder to crash Perfect Merasmus . But Merasmus using his scepter to shoot a huge boulder .

Applejack : That just ain't right !

Back to Rainbow Dash and Scout . Rainbow Dash was using Rainbow Boost to dizzy Perfect Merasmus and Scout using Sandman bat with his ball , he throw up his ball and he swing his ball to stun Perfect Merasmus . Perfect Merasmus was stunned by Scout's ball

Scout : Sonic ! Go

Sonic : Alright !

Sonic jump out the roof and he using spin dash to crash Perfect Merasmus . But Merasmus was woke up and he saw Sonic was spining like a ball to crash himself . He using his bomb to throw Sonic . But Sonic was kick a bomb to Merasmus . Merasmus was hitting bomb and Sonic was stomped Merasmus's face .

Perfect Merasmus : AH!

Back to Sniper , he hold a arrow from his Huntsman to aim Perfect Merasmus's head

Sniper : *whispering* I'm gonna shoot your head , mate

Sniper was release a arrow to hit Merasmus's head . But Merasmus was swing arrow away by his scepter . Sniper was anger

Sniper : Piss

Sniper hold a arrow again from his Huntsman and he release a arrow to hit Merasmus's head . But he was shot missed . Demoman using Stickybomb Launcher to shoot the ground . he's chagring and he's took a switch to explode himself to the sky . He took his Eyelander from his scabbard to charging Perfect Merasmus . Perfect Merasmus was saw Demoman charging himself and he using a scepter to blocked Demoman's sword .

Demoman : GRRR! I will revenge for my EYE! WIZARDS

Perfect Merasmus : GRRR! HAH! YOU THINK I WAS PAY FOR YOUR EYE . YOUR EYE WASN'T BELONG TO YOU ANYMORE !

Demoman : IS THAT SO , WIZARD ! MERASMUS . I WILL SLAUGHTER YOUR HEAD UNTIL MY EYE WANT TO BE BACK FOR MY OWN EYE !

Demoman was swing his sword cut his neck . But unfortunately , Perfect Merasmus was using his spell to flung out Demoman away

Perfect Merasmus : Babmo Bibrundo !

Perfect Merasmus was flung Demoman away and Demoman was falling down the ground . Suddely , Pyro took his flare gun to shoot Perfect Merasmus , but Merasmus was avoid a flare from Pyro and he throw a bomb to blow Pyro . But Pyro using his flamethower to airblast the bomb to counter Perfect Merasmus . Merasmus was hitting his bomb by Pyro airblast . Suddenly , Blaze was jump out and she kick Merasmus like Hyakuretsukyaku , and she stomp Perfect Merasmus's face and she using fire kick to kicked Merasmus's face .

Perfect Merasmus : AGGHHH! I hate you , kitten !

Blaze was jump down the ground and she shout Silver to attack Merasmus

Blaze : Silver ! GO!

Silver : I'm on it !

Silver using his telekinesis to hold all the rocks , boulder , tires , Horseless Headless Horseman's axes , boxes and he throw all the stuff to attack Perfect Merasmus . Suddenly , Espio was jumping all the stuff to attack Perfect Merasmus , but Merasmus using all the bombs to throw all the stuff and Espio . Espio was avoid those bomb and he's throw kunais and shurikens to counter those bombs and kill Perfect Merasmus . But Perfect Merasmus was swing Espio's kunais and shrikens away by his scepter . Espio was invincible to make Merasmus can't see him .

Prefect Merasmus : Where'd he going ? Show yourself !

? : Up here !

Merasmus was don't know Espio was up here . Espio was kicked Prefect Merasmus and he finally kick Merasmus's head to make Merasmus dizzy , and he's jump down the ground . Soldier took his grenade from his chest and he throw grenade at the ground . Meanwhile , Soldier was jump out and his grenade was explode to make Soldier jump high ( Similar like Rocket Jump ) . He took a Market Gardener's shover from his belt to kill Perfect Merasmus . Perfect Merasmus was woke up and he saw Soldier was charging to himself . He was using magic spell Teleported from Soldier .

Prefect Merasmus : Binto Bartum !

Prefect Merasmus was teleported to move away from Soldier . Soldier has been crashing the ground by Merasmus was using teleport spell .

Soldier : ouch! DAMM YOU , MERASMUS ! YOU ARE THE WORST ROOMMMAAAATTTTEEEE! (fades)

Soldier was fainting , Back to Merasmus . He was stand on the ground and he using his magic to shoot everyone . But everyone was avoid his magic . Scout , Rainbow Dash and Sonic was stand up to facing Perfect Merasmus.

Scout : Hm! Let's try again

Rainbow : Alright !

Suddenly , Sonic's hands was shaking

Rainbow : What's wrong , Sonic ?

Sonic : I ... I ...

Scout : What happen your hands , hedgehog ?

Sonic : I... I ...

Sonic was saw all the black clouds was dissolve by a full moon .

Sonic : Oh no !

He grab Rainbow and Scout's hand to the hidden place . All Sonic's bodies was shaking to make Rainbow and Scout worried

Scout : Uh Sonic ? Are you o..

Sonic : Stay out away !

Rainbow : Sonic , What happen to..?

Sonic : I said ... STAY OUT AWAY !

A full moon was grow a light on the night sky , Sonic was screaming . His heart was attack and All Sonic's bodies was growing the muscles and longer , and his blue hair was turn to a dark blue hair and white spikes , his grove was torn out his hand and his sneaker was turn to a spike sneaker . His teeth was baring a long sharp teeth . Sonic was transfromation to a Werehog . Make Scout and Rainbow scared . Sonic has transform a Werehog and he howling like a wolf .

Scout : Oh my FREAKING GOSH ! He's... He's turn a ... *breathe*. I'm dead ! *faint*

Rainbow : Scout , are you alright ? Scout !?

Rainbow was look Sonic

Rainbow : Oh no

 **Blue Typhoon**

Tails was entered the Aircraft hangar to get His Tornado plane . He was get it up the cockpit on the plane and he took a remote control to open the hangar's gate . Finally , Tails

was driving a plane take-on on the runway and he leaving Blue Typhoon

 **Coaltown**

Tails riding a Tornado Plane to charging Perfect Merasmus . He push a red button at the yoke to firing a lazer to shoot Merasmus . Perfect Merasmus was hitting by lazer cannon from Tornado plane .

Perfect Merasmus : Damm you !

Merasmus was firing a magic from his scepter to shoot Tornado plane . Tails was hold a yoke from his plane to avoid his beam magic , Tails was launch a rockets from Tornado plane's wing to shoot Perfect Merasmus . Merasmus was hitting those rockets , Tails was push a button Walker mode to make Tornado transform a Cyclone . Tails was hold a yoke from the Cyclone to jump down the ground and he push a button to firing a lazer to shoot Merasmus . Even the rockets was launching from the ramp to blowed Merasmus down .

Perfect Merasmus : THAT'S ENOUGH !

Perfect Merasmus was throwing those bombs to blowed Tails , but Tails was hold a yoke at the Cyclone to avoid Merasmus's bombs and he was continue to shoot Merasmus . Back to Engineer , he was repair his sentry by his wrench to shoot Merasmus . But suddenly , Omega was stand here and he's prepare to turn a battle sentry mode

Omega : Preapre for Battle sentry mode !

Omega was open his secret weapon . His gatlings was on the his chest , and his missiles was on his back and all Omega weapon has into a battle sentry . Engineer saw Omega was transfrom a battle sentry mode .

Omega : Battle sentry has activative !

Engineer : ( WOW! I have to upgraded my sentry lv4 . I'm so jealous!) *smile*

Omega aim the point to shoot Perfect Merasmus

Omega : All target has locker down .

Omega prepare the fire to shoot Perfect Merasmus

Omega : Fire !

Omega was firing from gatling gun to shool Merasmus and even his missile was launching from his arms and back to blowed Merasmus . Merasmus saw Omega was shoot himself and he throw those bomb to destroy Omega . Engineer was warning Omega from Merasmus's bombs

Engineer : Omega ! , Bombl !

Omega : Activative launching mini missiles . Interception , fire !

Omega was launching mini missiles from his arms to blowed those Merasmus's bombs .

Engineer : Wow ! Nice Shoot , Omega

Omega : No welcome , Engineer

Back to Rouge , she was flying to attack Merasmus . She using her tech to make Merasmus womanizer Rouge

Rouge : Superstitious love kiss shot

(Careless Whisper - George Michael )

Merasmus was hitting Rouge's tech . He's was superstitious imagination and he saw Rouge was dancing like sexy girl . Rouge was dancing on the pole to make Merasmus closer for her .

Rouge : Come with me , my handsome wizard

Merasmus was salivary from his mouth by Rouge and he was closing for Rouge to touch her butt

Rouge : Closer

Merasmus was almost closer from her . Suddenly , Sniper was hold a arrow from his Huntsman to aim Perfect Merasmus's head

Sniper : *whispering * Keep her loving you , mate

(End the music)

Sniper was release a arrow to hit Merasmus's head . Merasmus don't know Sniper was shoot a arrow . But Unfortunately , Perfect Merasmus has been hitting a arrow on his head by Sniper . Perfect Merasmus was woke up and he saw Sniper was shoot himself ,

Merasmus : Why you little ! Mict...

Unfortunately , Rouge was kick Merasmus's cheek and she was kick Merasmus like Hyakuretsukyaku . Finally , Rouge was kick Merasmus face to make Merasmus stun

Rouge : Hmp! What a prevent .

Rouge was flying away . Back to Silver , he shout everyone to destroy Merasmus

Silver : Everyone ! He's stun now ! Destroyed him!

Everyone was agreed Silver said . They're keep shooting , punching and other... to destroyed Perfect Merasmus : Heavy was spinning his minigun and he's firing to shoot Merasmus , Medic was healed Heavy from his Medigun , Shadow was teleporting and he's using kick and punch to attack Merasmus , Sunset and Twilight was firing magic beam to shoot Merasmus , Omega and Engineer ( even his sentry ) was keep shooting Merasmus , Espio was throw kunais and shurikens to kill Merasmus and he was kick or punch to attack Merasmus , Soldier was firing rocket from his rocket laucher to blow Merasmus , Pinkie Pie was bring a Party Cannon and she open sprinkles jar to impour her cannon and she aim her cannon to shoot Merasmus down .

Pinkie : Eat the sprinkles ! Wizard ! Sprinkles Cannon !

Pinkie was firing her cannon to shoot Merasmus , Demoman was took Lock and Load to shoot and blowing Merasmus , Applejack was lifts a train cart and she throw to Merasmus , Tails was riding a Cyclone and he firing lazer and lauch those rocket to shot down Merasmus , Knuckles was jump out the ground and he's using his fist to punch Merasmus , Blaze was jump out the ground and she's using Fire Claw to scratch Merasmus's skin , Silver using his telekinesis to hold all the rocks , boulder , tires , Horseless Headless Horseman's axes , boxes and he throw all the stuff and Blaze using her flame to burn all the stuff and make all the stuff with the fire to attack Perfect Merasmus . Suddenly , Perfect Merasmus has woke up and he's saw everyone attack himself . He lost control all his power to make Merasmus anger

Perfect Merasmus : THOSE FOOLS WAS MAKE I'VE LOST ... LOST CONTR... *hit a pigeon's poop *WHat ?!

Suddenly , those pigeons was pooping white poop and they're drop down all the white poops to airstrike Merasmus . Merasmus was screaming by Pigeon's white poop

Perfect Merasmus : EWW! THAT'S GROSS ! WHO DID THAT !?

? : Me !

It's was Fluttershy , she was control the pigeons and now , she was control all the crows to attack Merasmus . All the crows was flying like WW2 flying style . They're flying down to charging Merasmus and they're spitting watermelon seeds to shoot Merasmus . Merasmus hitting those seeds from those crows and he's using magic to kill those crows

Perfect Merasmus : Lesbo Barrabus !

Perfect Merasmus was firing his magic to shoot those crows . Those crow has hitting his magic and into a fried chickens . Fluttershy was worried and she shout those crows to retreat .

Fluttershy : Run ! Children ! Run!

Perfect Merasmus : You cannot escape from me . Take this

Perfect Merasmus was firing his magic to shoot those crows into fried chicken . Those crow was trying to escape from Merasmus . But is to late they're into a fried chickens .

Perfect Merasmus : Behold ! The MFC ( Merasmus's fried chicken )

Fluttershy : No !

All the fried chickens was falling down the ground . Fluttershy was crying by Merasmus did using his magic to turn her crows into fried chickens

Perfect Merasmus : Just crying , Fluttershy . I... AH! WHAT THE ?!

Cheese was hugged Merasmus's face by Cream and Cream was taking Fluttershy's hand from Merasmus to running . Suddenly , Amy was jump out and she took her hammer to smash Merasmus's head . Cream was shout Cheese to get out Merasmus's face from Amy .

Cream : Cheese ! Get out here

Cheese : Chao , chao !

Cheese was leaving Merasmus's face and suddenly . Merasmus has been smashed on his head by Amy's hammer .

Amy : You gonna pay for this !

Perfect Merasmus : Ah!

Amy was jump down the ground . Merasmus was very under control his magic , and he become a anger , stronger and powerfull

Perfect Merasmus : AHHHHHHHHHH!

(Lightining sound)

Perfect Merasmus : This isn't over , fools ! . Bombinomicon ! Destroyed them !

Perfect Merasmus was took Bombinomicon's book and he's summoning all those bomb was raiding on the sky to blowed Everyone .

Medic : BOOMBBBB ! Incoming !

Fluttershy : Incoming !

Rarity using her shield to blocked those bomb , Omega was launching mini missiles from his arms to blowed those Merasmus's bombs , Silver using his telekinesis to hold all the bombs and he throwing those bomb to blow Merasmus and Shadow was kick those bomb to blowed Merasmus . Merasmus was hitting his bomb at his face

Perfect Merasmus : Ahhh!

Perfect Merasmus has been blowed up . Everyone was excited Merasmus is dead . But Unfortunately , Merasmus was still alive by his ubercharge and everyone was upset by Merasmus .

Perfect Merasmus : *laugh* Think you can defeat me i was dead ! *laugh*

Perfect Merasmus was hitting a claw someone . It's Sonic , Rainbow and Scout , They're come back to against Merasmus . Sonic was a Werehog to make everyone scared

Spy : Oh merde

Rarity : oh my *fainted*

Pinkie : Wow !

Tails : Sonic ?

Twilight : Oh my Celestia

Sniper : holy dooley

Medic : Heavy , IS WEREWOLF ! He's coming from my dinner!

Heavy : * slap Medic's face * Doctor , Is Sonic . Not werewolf !

Amy : Sonic . Is that you ?

Sonic : *sign* Of course . It's me !

Pinkie : He's so fluffy i'am gonna die !

Perfect Merasmus : I recognize you , Sonic . Look like you've lots of hair , do you ?

Sonic : Merasmus . I gonna beat you down until you've must surrender !

Perfect Merasmus : iS THAT SO , hedgehog !... wait for minute ... Hm! hedgehog or werewolf ... hm ( Hedgehog + Werewolf = Werehog ) Ah ! I know , You are the werehog ! correct ?!

Sonic : Of course , wizard

Perfect Merasmus : Alright ! Now this time . I gonna slaughter you until you're dead !

Sonic : Alright ! Bring it on !

Perfect Merasmus was using his magic from his staff to shoot Sonic and Sonic was charging to attack Perfect Merasmus .

(To be contiuned)


	20. Chapter 3 : Team Fortress 2 (final)

**Coaltown (night)**

Sonic was fighting Merasmus by his claws . He's streatched his hands to scratchs Merasmus . But Perfect Merasmus was blocked Sonic's claw by his scepter and he's using magic to flung Sonic away .

Perfect Merasmus : Bemilus Bronte !

Perfect Merasmus was firing his magic to shoot Sonic , but Sonic was avoid Merasmus's magic and he's counterback by his claws to scratchs Merasmus . But Merasmus was teleported out the Sonic's claw . Sonic didn't saw Merasmus was teleport somewhere and he's didn't know Merasmus was behind him . Merasmus was using his magic to shoot Sonic . Sonic was turn on back and he's was hitting Merasmus's magic and flung down the ground .

Sonic : Dammit ! Why he's so strong ?

Perfect Merasmus : *laugh*Oh , You don't want fighting ? How about . Let's play hide and seek !

Sonic : Oh no YOU DON'T !

Merasmus was turn to a table and Sonic was scratchs a table . Unfortunately , a table wasn't Merasmus here and Sonic was shout everyone to find Merasmus hiding somewhere

Sonic : What ?!... What did you guys standing for ! Find the Merasmus hiding somewhere ! Now !

Everyone was agree Sonic and they're spread out to find Merasmus hiding somewhere at the stuff

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : You cannot found me , Fools !

Sonic : Merasmus , Where'd you hiding somewhere , tell me !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Oh ! If you want found me . Then find the stuff and destroyed the stuff . You can found me ! *laugh* That's all

Sonic : Alright . I'll found you until You've can't hiding anything , you coward !

Sonic was saw a rock and he's streatched his hands to scratchs the rock . But the rock wasn't Merasmus here , Sonic was running to searching Merasmus hiding somewhere in the stuff .

(Scout , Rainbow , Tails and Engineer POV)

Scout , Rainbow , Enginner and Tails running to searching Merasmus hiding somewhere in the stuff .

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : *laugh* You've can't found me , fools and i've can fool all of you !

Scout : Yeah , you better hide , you wand waving moron !

Tails : Hey ! Language !

Scout : Shut up , Foxy !

Suddenly , Rainbow was saw all the stuff was at the corner , and she point at the stuff and she shout everyone to searching all the stuff from Merasmus hiding somewhere in the stuff

Rainbow : Guys ! We've found all the stuffs Merasmus was hiding somewhere at the stuff . We''ve must to searching all the stuff , right now !

Engineer : Rainbow right , we have to searching all the stuff ! go , go !

Tails and Scout : Alright !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Your fools ! You can't found me

Tails , Scout , Engie and Rainbow was fossick all the stuff to found Merasmus , but all the stuff wasn't Merasmus here and they're flung the stuff away .

Tails : That's strange . He's not here

Rainbow : Then , where is Merasmus hiding somewhere in the stuff ?

Rainbow was turn on back and she saw a tire was wheeling the ground . It's was Merasmus , he's was hiding at the tire and she shout everyone to chasing the tire

Rainbow : *gasp* Is him !

Tails , Engineer and Scout : What !? You've found him !?

Rainbow : He's hide at the tire

Scout : What we waiting for . Let's get him !

Rainbow , Tails and Engineer : Yeah !

Tails , Scout and Rainbow was running to chasing a tire .

Engineer : Wait for me , partner !

Engineer running so slower like snails to chasing Scout , Rainbow Dash and Tails . Scout , Rainbow Dash and Tails was chasing a tire . But tire was wheeling so fast and he's wheeling to the tire recycling . They're still chasing a tire and they're was entered the tire recycling . Merasmus's tire was missing somewhere at the those tires . They're lost track him .

Scout : Dammit ! a huge of tires

Tails : Is too many of tires

Rainbow : Alright ! Let's fossick all the tires

Scout and Tails : Alright !

They're was fossick all the tires to find Merasmus hiding somewhere at the tire recycling . Few minute later . They're searching all the tires to find Merasmus , but Merasmus wasn't inside a tires .

Scout : Dammit ! He's gone !

Rainbow : Ah! men . We've lost him . How we gonna do ? But ... Where's Engie ?

Suddenly , Engineer was finally to found Tails , Scout and Rainbow at the tire recycling

Engineer : *breathe* You're... guys ... running... so ...fast ! Dammit nagit

Scout : You're too slow , Engie

Engineer : Hey , that's not fair . But , where's Merasmus ?

Tails : I think Merasmus was hiding all those tires . Look !

Tails was point those tires to make Engie gasp

Engineer : Wow ! So many tires . Alright !, did you guys found him ?

Rainbow : Well ! ... I think Merasmus was escape from us and ...

Scout : Alright ! That enough . We need to find Merasmus hiding somewhere all the stuff , right now !

Engineer , Tails and Scout was agree Scout said and they're exit the tire recycling to find Merasmus . But unfortunately , Merasmus was get out the tires from his opposite

Perfect Merasmus : *laugh* This is too easily ! Those fools never found me and they're don't see me . *laugh* *cough* ... Well , let's play again *laugh*

Perfect Merasmus was turn into a China's Terracotta Warrior status and he's hooping a status to the chinese museum .

(Pyro , Pinkie , Sunset and Shadow POV)

 **Chinese Museum**

Shadow , Sunset , Pinkie and Pyro was entered the museun and Shadow was open a flashlight to searching Merasmus was hiding somewhere at the Chinese Museum .

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : *laugh* Ni hao , fools . Welcome to Chinese Museun , the best museun in the 1960s . We have all everything to lionized all my traditional of Chinese culture , enjoy the museun . Xie Xie (goodbye) !

Shadow : Hmp! Nice announcement , wizard , But i've not done yet to you . But i will finished you ultil i'll shoot your head !

Sunset : Calm down , Shadow

Shadow : Quiet you !

Sunset : Alright !

Shadow : Pyro , take it a flashlight , here

Pyro : Mpph mmhpp ( I don't need your flashlight . But i've got my one )

Shadow : Alright , Pyro . Taking care for her . Sunset , follow me

Sunset : I'm on it

Shadow and Sunset was leaving Pyro and Pinkie to find Merasmus . Pyro took a firework stick and he's was burn a firework stick to taking for Pinkie . Pinkie was took a firework stick from Pyro .

Pinkie : So , Sparkling !

But suddenly , firework stick was out the incense . Pinkie was throw firework stick away

Pinkie : Pyro ! Do you have more a firework sticks ?! please

Pyro : Ugh huh ! (alright)

(Shadow and Sunset POV)

Shadow and Sunset was walking at the dark to find Meramus . Suddenly , Sunset was hearing a creeping horror wind to make Sunset scare and she hug Shadow . Shadow was anger by someone hugged him and he's saw Sunset hugged himself , and he's push Sunset away from him . Sunset was fall the ground .

Shadow : What are you doing huh ? And why did you hugged me !

Sunset : Shadow , i've heard a ghost . I'm so scare i was hugging you

Shadow : It's just wind , Sunset ! What else huh!? Get up now !

Sunset : Shadow ! Do you get up me ? ... SHADOW!

Shadow : You've just get UP YOURSELF ! Waste my time

Sunset : Shadow ! Do you have your girlfriend !? TELL ME !

Shadow : Don't TELL THAT A MENTION! . I don't have any girlfriend ! Now get up !

Sunset : You'd have !

Shadow : I SAID ! I DON'T HAVE ANY GIRLFRIEND ! (echo shout)

(Eryth Sea - Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack )

Sunset was took Shadow's pendant from her black bike jacket's pocket and she's throwing Shadow's pendant to Shadow . Shadow was took his pendant from Sunset

Shadow : Where did you've got my pendent ?!

Sunset : I've was found from storage room at the Blue Typhoon

Shadow was open a pendant's locket and he's saw a black & white frame picture Shadow , Maria and Pro .Gerald at the Space Colony ARK . He's remember Maria was dead from being shot in HER chest by the GUN soldier (M16 rifle) .

Maria (voice) : Shadow... I beg of you... give them a chance to be happy

Shadow : i.. i.. I was wrong . But i was ... Wrong ! Maria is right . I should to protected her , but... but

Sunset : Because , she's love you and she always beside on you , please ! Trust me

Shadow : You're right , Maria was always beside on me . But .. i've lost her .. by ... by ...

Sunset : Who ?

Shadow : G.U.N ! OF COURSE ! THEY'RE SHOT HER ! ... I ... I wasn't protected her from GUN i was stuck in the capsule and they're kill her now . This is .. my painful story , about 50 years ago at the space colony ARK . She never come back to me anymore and she was into the angel . I hope she was living at rest in peace and soon ... and I have .. nothing .. i was.. alone

Sunset was stand up and she replied Shadow

Sunset : Shadow , you've don't alone . I'm always believing you and even Maria . She'll always love you and besiding you . You have me , you've always protecting me and helping me . But i'll say : thank you

Sunset has hugging Shadow , Shadow was dropping his tear from his eye down the ground . But suddenly , she takes on a phoenix like form and she's hug tight Shadow inside her chest . Now Shadow was understand Sunset said and he's repair his mistaken . Suddenly , a voice of Merasmus was asked Sunset and Shadow

(stop the music)

Prefect Merasmus (voice ) : *crying * Is so .. emotional *sniff* . Forget about it , anyway . You 2 making a romance movie to make me cry?! Fools . You've never make me cry !

Shadow and Sunset was stopped hug

Shadow : Merasmus , I've knew you there . Show yourself or i will abrogation you ! Coward

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Hmp ! Enough . I have enough both of you . But now , i show you ..this !

It's was Jiangshi . Merasmus was controlled Jiangshi from the dark to charging Shadow and Sunset ...

Shadow : What the ?

Sunset : Is Jiangshi ! He's want to bite us ! . Shadow , we've must stand back from Jiangshi..

Shadow : No , wait

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Jiangshi , It's you dinner time . Bite both of them !

Jiangshi : GRR! ( with pleasure)

Jiangshi was hooping to attack Shadow and Sunset .

Shadow : Sunset , do you have a spray bottle ?

Sunset : For what ?

Shadow : Give me a spray bottle ! Now !

Sunset : Alright !

Sunset was took a spray bottle and she's throwing her spray bottle to Shadow , Shadow was took spray bottle from Sunset and he's took a lighter and he's open a lighter's car to open a flame . Jiangshi was hooping closering to attack Shadow and Sunset

Shadow : Say hello to BURN ! CREEP !

Shadow was spraying with flame to burn Jiangshi . Jiangshi was burning and melting by fire , he was falling the ground and melting down .

Shadow : Hmp ! It's just fake Jiangshi . They're made a wax . That's why i burn them

Sunset : Wow ! How'd you know that fake Jiangshi making by the wax

Shadow : Just like a candle , Sunset . But anyway , we've need to get out there . Now

Sunset : Alright !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : It's not done yet , fools . Those Jiangshi was coming to vengeance both of you !

Shadow : What ?!

Sunset : What are you talking about !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : *laugh* Now , it's time to make a Chinese horror movie ! ! Jiangshi ! Come here now !

(One Who Gets in Our Way - Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack )

All the lights was self turn on by Merasmus . But suddenly . Shadow and Sunset was being surrounded a horde Jiangshi . Those Jiangshi was siege Shadow and Sunset , and they're hooping to attack both of them. Shadow was took a spray bottle and his lighten to melt those Jiangshi , and he grab Sunset's hand from those Jiangshi

Shadow : Stay back !

Shadow was spraying with flame to burning those Jiangshi . But unfortunately , the spray bottle has out the water and he's trying shaking a spray bottle . But that spray bottle was out the water and he's throw out the spray bottle away , even his lighten was throw away . Shadow was took his twin guns (MP7 SMG and Ak74Us) and he's share his gun (Ak74Us) to Sunset . Sunset was took Ak74Us and she aim his gun to shoot those Jiangshi .

Sunset : So Shadow , What your plan ?

Shadow : Kill them and find the way out here !

Sunset : Alright ! *pump bolt carrier and aiming * Bring them down !

Shadow and Sunset was firing their gun to shoot down all those Jiangshi . All those Jiangshi was hitting those bullet from Shadow and Sunset . But unfortunately , those Jiangshi was still alive and they're continued to attack both of them .

Sunset : Shadow ! They're still alive . What should we do !?

Shadow : Look !

Shadow was point a exit way .

Sunset : That's right ! The way out

Shadow : Aright ! Sunset , take my hand

Sunset : Ok

Shadow was teleported with Sunset to transport the exit way . Finally , they're teleported here , and they're closed the main door and locked the door from those Jiangshi .

Sunset : So what now ?

Shadow : Find the stuff and blocked the door .

Sunset : Alright !

Sunset was pushing a table cabinet to blocked the door from those Jiangshi and Shadow was pushing a lion statue and finally . All the Chinese stuff has blocked the door from those Jiangshi . But those Jiangshi was trying to smashing the door and they're don't .

Sunset : Well , look like we're blocked those Jiangshi , right Shadow ?

Shadow : Hmp ! Yeah . I'm know . But we need to find Pinkie and Pyro !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Oh ! You've think this is over ? In your dream ! fools

Shadow : So what , wizard !

Sunset : So , what do you want ?

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : *Laugh* ! Now ! Let's meet a new boss games . Xiangliu !

Sunset and Shadow : What ?

(snake sound )

Suddenly , Giant 9 headed snake was appears the underground . It's was Xiangliu , she's baring her fangs and she's attacked Shadow and Sunset . But they're was avoid her fangs and they're was running on the storey to floor 1 from Xiangliu . Xiangliu was chasing Shadow and Sunset on floor 1 , Shadow and Sunset was took their to shoot Xiangliu .

Shadow : Eat that ! Monster !

Shadow was throwing smoke grenade to sprayed smoke Xiangliu . Xiangliu was coughing the smoke by smoke grenade , Shadow and Sunset was firing their gun to shoot Xiangliu . But Xiangliu was blocked gun fire by her skin and she was spit her venom to intoxication Shadow and Sunset . Shadow and Sunset was avoid her venom and they're continued to shoot Xiangliu . But unfortunately , their guns has out the ammo and they both throwing their gun to hitting Xiangliu . Xiangliu was bite their guns and she's attacked Shadow and Sunset by her fangs and her heads . Shadow was jump up and he's using Chaos Spear to attack Xiangliu . Sunset was drop all the Qiang spears and she's throwing a Qiang spear to stab Xiangliu .

Sunset : Shadow !

Shadow was heard Sunset shout and he saw a Qiang spear was flying to stab Xiangliu . he's was jump up and he's kick a Qiang spear to make a spear faster . But Xiangliu was bites a Qiang spear by her heads .

Shadow : Dammit !... Sunset ! Sword !

Sunset : I'm on it !

Sunset was took sledgehammer to smashing the lock and wardrobe . Finally , she was smashing a wardrove and she took a sword to throwing for Shadow . But Shadow was took a sword from Sunset , and he's skate his air shoes to charging Xiangliu . Xiangliu using her heads to attack Shadow , but Shadow was avoid Xiangliu's heads by his teleported and he's swing a sword to chop Xiangliu's heads . Finally , he's was chop 1st Xiangliu's head , he's avoid 4nd Xiangliu's head and he's finally chop 4nd Xiangliu's head . Shadow was jump up , and he using his teleported to transport to chop 2nd Xiangliu's head . He's was chop 2nd Xiangliu's head and he's chop all the Xiangliu's heads and he's jump back to Sunset was standing .

Shadow : *smirk* We did it , Sunset

Sunset : You're right !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Isn't over yet , fools . That Xiangliu can growing her heads and she become a stronger Xiangliu more than previous Xiangliu ever !

Shadow : What ! Are you kidding me ?

Sunset : Shadow ! He's right ! She's was growing her heads into a... 9 ... headed ... King Cobra ?!

Shadow : What the ... ?

Xiangliu was finally growing heads , she become a cobra form and she's was using her heads to attack Sunset and Shadow .

Shadow : I'll chop your heads ! Once again !

Sunset : Shadow , stop ! It's useless . You can't chop 9 headed snake's heads . Please !

Shadow : Hey Monster !

Xiangliu was heard Shadow shout ans she was saw Shadow and Sunset

Shadow : Come here and get me !

Sunset : Are you crazy ?

Shadow : No , i don't !... Bite me and my girlfriend now ! You Venom !

Shadow was throw out his sword away

Sunset : ( What he's taliking about his girlfriend . Could be... me ?)

Shadow was grab Sunset's hand . However ! Sunset was hugged Shadow and her tear was dropping down the ground . Finally , Xiangliu was charging her heads to kill Sunset and Shadow . But suddenly , Pyro was jump down from floor 2 to blocked Xiangliu and he's using his flamethrower to airblasted Xiangliu away . Xiangliu was flung away by Pyro and she using her heads and fang to bite . Pyro took his flare gun to shoot and burn Xiangliu . Xiangliu was burned by Pyro's flare gun and she's trying to extinguish the flame . But suddenly . Pinkie has been chasing from previous Xiangliu's heads ( According to the snake . If everyone trying to chop snake's head . That snake was still alive after head chop(cut) off ) .

Pinkie : Help !

Shadow heard Pinkie shout and he's was teleported to save Pinkie from previous Xiangliu's heads . Shadow was hold Pinkie and he's using his teleported to transport Sunset and Pyro . Xiangliu has been biten by Previous Xiangliu's heads and she's was screaming . Shadow was hold down Pinkie

Pinkie : Thanks

Sunset : What now !?

Shadow : Let's get out the museun , right now !

Pyro , Pinkie and Sunset : Alright !

Shadow , Pyro , Pinke and Sunset was going down the storey . Finally , they're was down the floor 1 and Pyro was hold out all the stuff to open the door for Jiangshi

Shadow : What are you doing ? It's dangerous !

Pyro : Mmmhppp Mhpppmmmm ( This is only way to stop 9 headed snake (Xiangliu) !)

Shadow : Come on , Pyro ! You can't do this !

Sunset : Uggh! Shadow ... That snake was waiting for us ?

Shadow was turn on back and he's saw Xiangliu was baring her fangs to attack Sunset , Shadow , Pinkie and Pyro . Pyro was hold his fireman axe to chopped the door . Finally , those Jiangshi was freedom by Pyro was smashing a door and those Jiangshi hooping to attack Xiangliu .

Pyro : UGH UGH UGH ! (Go ! Go ! Go)

Shadow , Sunset and Pinkie was leaving the museun . Xiangliu was fighting those Jiangshi , Pyro was throwing jerry can to splashed gas Jiangshi and Xiangliu and he's throwing gas lighter to burned those Jiangshi and Xiangliu , and he's running out the museum . Xiangliu and those Jiangshi still fighting and they're don't know a flame was burning . Finally , Those Jiangshi and Xiangliu (even Chinese culture stuffs) has been burning into the dust and even the museun . Pyro , Pinkie Shadow and Sunset was see the museun was burning .

Sunset : Shadow ! i don't know how to say for you ! You've saving me from those creature . Thank you so much , Shadow

Pinkie : Look Pyro , Sunset has a boyfriend ! I'm so jealous !

Sunset and Shadow : What ?! No way !

Pinkie : Why ?!

Sunset and Shadow : *blush* Ugh!? How did you know ? Hey ! don't copy me !

Pinkie : Just a hunch *smile*

Pyro : Eeuaghafvada... (Oh my goodness...) *crossing arm *

(Spy , Rarity , Rouge and Espio POV)

Rouge , Rarity , Espio and Spy was searching Merasmus hiding somewhere in the stuff . They're searching him everywhere in all the stuffs , but they're can't found him .

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : You can't found me , fools . But i can fool all of you ! *laugh*

Spy : Tais-toi, magicien ou je t'abattrai !

Rarity : What did he say ? darling ?

Rouge : Shut up , wizard or i'll slaughter you !

Perfect Merasmus (voice) : Nice translate , Rouge darling . But anyway , you've still can't found me !

Espio : Wizard ! I'm not done yet for you . But i'll kill you until i've found you !

Rouge : Shut up , Espio . You've talk to much

Espio : Urggh!

Spy : Enough ! We've must to find Merasmus hiding somewhere at the boxes ! Now , let's fossick all the boxes !

Rarity : Ok , darling !

Rouge , Espio , Rarity and Spy was fossicking all the boxes to find Merasmus was hiding somewhere at the boxes . Suddenly , Rarity was saw a horde of 30s or 40s beautiful dresses was abandoned in the box . She was hold all the dressed to make Rarity gasp .

Rarity : Wow! It's so beautiful and shining ! Spy ! Look at this !

Spy : What's wrong , mrs. Rarity ?

Rarity : Those dresses so beautiful . But ?! Why's everyone abandoned those dresses ?! They're so beautiful !?

Spy : Because , those beautiful dresses has been backward and each every girls want a mordern beautiful dresses , unlike old dresses !

Rarity : They're so injustice ! Those dresses was still used it . But ... hm... I got it ! Spy , do you have dress cutaway papers ?!

Spy : Of course , at the box !

Rarity : Thanks !

Rarity was hold down all the dresses to tuck a box , she's hold a box and she walking to Blue Typhoon , and leaving her friends . Rouge , Espio and Spy was contiuned to fossick all the boxes to find Merasmus .

Espio : Hold it second ! That box...

Spy : What happen ?

Espio : That box ... Merasmus was hide at dress box ! Rarity is under trouble !

Rouge : What'd we waiting for ? Let's get her

Spy : Alright !

Espio : Understood !

Rouge , Espio and Spy was running to chase Rarity . Back to Rarity , Rarity was hold box to Blue Typhoon . But suddenly , Rarity was heard someone shout behind her back . It's was Rouge , Spy and Espio . They're shout Rarity to stop hold a box

Spy : Stop !

Rarity : What happen , Spy ?

Spy : Mrs Rarity . I afraid you've must stay out the box , Merasmus was inside your dresses box and he's try to trapped you !

Rarity : There's no Merasmus inside box

Espio : It's true , Rarity . You've must stay out a box away now !

Suddenly , a box was shaking and Rarity was throw out a box , a box finally blowed out into a tallest person. It's was Merasmus , he's was finally back his form and he's using his magic to shoot Spy , Rarity , Espio and Rouge. But they're avoid his magic and they're counter back

Perfect Merasmus : *laugh* Finally ... *yawn* Well , play and seek is over now and... Ah what the !

Merasmus has been someone throw a knife on his forehead . It's was Spy , he's was throwing his knife to stab Meramus's forehead .

Perfect Merasmus : GRRR! . I hate you so much , Spy ! Say bonjour to Babmo Bibrundo !

Merasmus was firing his magic from his scepter to freeze Spy .

Spy : Oh merde !

Spy has been freezed into ice by Merasmus's magic word . However , Spy was still alive by his dead ringer to leave a fake corpse was freezed .

Perfect Merasmus : What !

Spy : *short laugh* I'm afraid not ! *took walkie talkie * Boys , we've found Merasmus . He's was stand on the ground and ... he waiting for us !

Perfect Merasmus : What !

? : I'm finally found you ! Merasmus !

It's was Soldier , he's was jump up by his rocket launcher and he's took his market gardener to swing Merasmus

Soldier : Screaming Eagles !

Merasmus was turn on back and he saw Soldier was jump down to kill himself . Merasmus was trying to firing his magic to shoot Soldier , but Merasmus was hitting Espio's kunais on his back

Perfect Merasmus : I hate you , rhino gecko !

Espio : I'am the chameleon , wizard !

Perfect Merasmus : Fine , prepare to die , rhino gecko

Espio : *sign* This isn't end well !

Perfect Merasmus was firing his magic from his scpeter to shoot Espio . But unfortunately , Merasmus has been stunned by Soldier's Market Gardener shovel . Soldier was took his horn and he's blare his horn to make everyone heard a horn sound and everyone was arrived to attack Merasmus (Except Knuckles , Applejack , Heavy and Demoman )

Amy : Let's finished him , once some for all !

Everyone : Yeah!

Merasmus was woke up and he's saw Scout was throwing his Flying guillotine cleaver to stab himself , Rainbow was flying up and she was kicked Merasmus like hyakuretsukyaku and she finally kicked Meramus' s face , Sonic was streatched his hands to hold a poles and he's flung away by his hands to stoop Merasmus's face , Medic was firing a his Crussader Crossbow to shoot Merasmus , Engineer was firing his widowmaker to shoot Merasmus , Pinkie was throwing her sprinkles to blowed Merasmus , Shadow was firing his AKM to shoot Merasmus and Sunset was also firing her Hungary AMD 65 to shoot Merasmus ... and all everyone was attacked Merasmus . Merasmus has been attacked everywhere

Perfect Merasmus : What just happening !?

Spy was aim his revoler and he firing his revoler to shoot Merasmus

Spy : *short laugh* Eat this , Wizard !

Shadow was aimming his FIM-92 Stinger Manpads( Man-portable air-defense system) to hold a target and blowed Merasmus

Shadow : Take this !

Shadow was firing a missile from his Manpads to blowed Merasmus . Merasmus was firing his magic to interception Manpads's missile , but Manpad's missle was avoid Merasmus's magic and finally , manpads's missile has hitting Merasmus

Perfect Merasmus : AHHH!

Shadow was hold down his Manpads , Soldier was seeing Shadow's took a Manpads and he's smiled

Soldier : ( Wow ! A anti parachute rocket launcher ? (Manpads) *smile* i gonna good feeling about this !)

Soldier was thinking about he's took a manpads to kill BLU Soldiers with base jumper in HighTower

(thinking flashback)

 **High Tower**

(Turning a Tide - Charlie Wilson's War soundtrack )

3 BLU Soldiers and 1 BLU Demoman was flying by their B.A.S.E jumpers and they're firing a rocket from their Air Strikes to shoot and blowed down opposite side ( RED team ) . RED team was trying to shoot parachute BLU Soldiers and Demoman , but they're failed . RED Enginner was trying to build his sentry to lv3 , but RED Engie and his sentry was sticked by Demoman's sticks bombs and blowed off Engie and sentry away by Demoman .

BLU Demoman : Go on and build more o' yer little guns. I'll shove every one of them up yer arse!*laugh*

BLU Soldier 1 : Nice shot , soldier !

BLU Demoman : Thanks , mate !

BLU Soldier 2 : Rocket for everyone !

BLU Soldier 3 : Charge !

BLU Soldiers was firing rocket from their Air Strike to continued shoot down all RED Team , BLU Soldier 3 was blowed RED Heavy by his Air Strike

RED Heavy : DAA!

BLU Soldier 3 : You just got dominated , Sputnik !

BLU Demoman : *evil laugh* Have at 'em lads!

But suddenly , RED Sniper was aimming a scope of sniper rifle to seeing BLU Soldiers and Demoman was flying on the sky by their parachute , and he's didn't shoot them , he's hold down his sniper rifle down and he's call Soldier and Medic came here by his hand sign . Soldier and Medic was came out from respawn gate and Medic was open a weapon box to bring a secret weapon for Soldier . It's was FIM-92 Stinger Manpads . Soldier was aimming a scope of Manpads to hold a target .

RED Medic : *whisper* This is it , Soldier , you've must destroyed those BLU flying , understand ?!

RED Soldier : *whisper * Yeah !

RED Sniper : *whisper* What'd you waiting for , shoot them !

RED Soldier : *whisper* Ok !

RED Soldier was hold up his manpads to lock the target and shoot down BLU Team flying by B.A.S.E jumper's parachute

RED Medic : *whisper* Alright , hold the target and fire

RED Soldier : *whisper* Yeah !

Manpads was hold a target BLU Soldier 1

RED Soldier : It's lock !

RED Medic : Fire up !

RED Soldier was pull a trigger and the manpad's missile was launch out the manpads's barrel to blowed BLU Soldier 1 .

BLU Soldier 1 : AHAHA ! That's was to eas... ( blowed the body )

(dominated sound)

Unfortunately , BLU Soldier 1 has been blowing by manpads's missile . 2 BLU Soldiers and Demoman was bloody on their clone by BLU Soldier 1 . 2 BLU Soldiers and Demoman was saw RED Soldier was hold a manpads . 2 BLU Soldiers and Demoman's gasp

BLU Soldier 3 : Oh no ! Soldier down !

BLU Demoman : Oh that's smart !

RED Soldier : Fly away , hippie or i'll blowed all of you on 5 seconds !

BLU Soldier 2 : What should we do , Soldier ?

BLU Soldier 3 : Split out and flying away !

2 BLU Soldiers and Demoman was split out and flying away from Soldier . But unfortunately , 3 RED Soldiers was aimming their manpads to shoot 2 BLU Soldiers and Demoman and they're finally firing their manpads's missile to blowed 3 BLU Soldiers and Demoman was flying by B.A.S.E jumper's parachute . 3 BLU Soldiers and Demoman has been explode and they're waiting for 20 second to respawn . 3 RED Soldier was exciting by their manpads

RED Soldier 2 : Better than our Rocket Launcher !

RED Soldier 1 : A anti parachute rocket launcher (manpads ) can't combat at the ground . But i love it !

RED Soldier 3 : MUAHAHAHA ! This is my !

(end the thinking flashback)

Soldier was standing like stand and he's smile by his imagination . Shadow was shout Soldier to make Soldier woke up all the time

Shadow : SOLDIER! GRRRR

Shadow was slap Soldier's cheek

Soldier : OUCH ! , what !?

Shadow : They're waiting for you , helmet head !

Soldier : Oh yeah (I will capture this a anti parachute rocket launcher , once some for all ) *smile*

Everyone was continued to attack Merasmus , Soldier was firing his Direct Hit to shoot Merasmus , Rarity was blocked Merasmus's magic by her magic shield , Rouge was swing her leg like hyakuretsukyaku to kick Merasmus's face .

(Knuckles , Applejack , Heavy and Demoman POV)

Knuckles , Applejack , Heavy and Demoman was reaching to Master's Emerald's shrine .

Applejack : So Knuckles , what's your plan ?

Knuckles : We've must to grab the Master Emerald before he's become a stronger

Heavy : DA !

Demoman : I know !

But suddenly , 4 Horseless Headless Horsemanns was summon out on ground to stopped Knuckles , Applejack , Heavy and Demoman for Master Emerald .

Knuckles : You again !?

Applejack : It's Pumpkin's bodyguards !

Heavy : What'd we waiting for ! Let's smash some babies !

Demoman : Yeah

Knuckles : Bring it on

Applejack : Cowboy up !

(Hero ft. JAM project - One Punch Man soundtrack )

Knuckles and his friends was charging to attack 4 Horseless Headless Horsemanns . 4 Horseless Headless Horsemanns was hold their axe to defend their self from Knuckles and others . Knuckles was punches 2 Horseless Headless Horsemanns , Applejack was avoided Horseless Headless Horsemann's axe and she's counterback to kick Horseless Headless Horsemann away , Heavy was took his Eviction Notice's knuckles to punch Horseless Headless Horsemann and Demoman was swing his Eyelander to chop Horseless Headless Horsemann's head . Knuckles was leaving his friends and he's was reaching on the storey to get Master Emerald . Knuckles was lift his Emerald out the shrine and he's shouting his friend to Blue Typhoon .

Knuckles : Guys , we have to go . NOW !

Applejack , Demoman and Heavy : OK !

Knuckles and his friends was reaching to entered Blue Typhoon with Master Emerald . Back to Sonic and his friends vs Merasmus , Engineer was built his sentry to lv3 and his mini sentry to shoot Merasmus down , Cream was throwing her pet : Cheese was spinning to attack Merasmus , Twilight and Sunset was firing their beam to shoot Merasmus , Shadow was throwing Chaos Spear to attack Merasmus , Silver using his telekinesis to hold all the rocks , boulder , tires , Horseless Headless Horseman's axes , boxes and he throw all the stuff to attack Perfect Merasmus , Merasmus was hitting all the stuffs by Silver's telekinesis and he's firing his magic from his scepter to shoot Blaze , but Blaze avoid Merasmus's magic and she using her fire claws to scratches Merasmus , Merasmus can't controlled himself and he's blast himself to blowed all the Coaltown . Every town was destroyed and burned . RED Team , Team Sonic and Mane 7 (except Knuckles , Applejack , Heavy and Demoman ) was stand up and they're grab their weapon .

Perfect Merasmus : *breathe* Well ... It's Look's like those fools was ... exhausted ...But that exhausted is waste my time . It's 5 :00 am , it's almost morning . But now time to say goodbye to those FOOLS ! *laugh* I will get out the here ! Forever !

Tails : Sonic !

Sonic : What's happen , Tails ?

Tails : We've must hurry to Blue Typhoon before Merasmus was exiting to his book by sun rising !

Sonic : I'm on it !

Tails : Shadow , give me a Chaos Emerald

Shadow : Surely !

Shadow was throwing 1st Chaos Emerald to Tails , Tails was caught a Chaos Emerald

Sonic : Ready !?

Tails : I'm ready , Sonic

Tails and Sonic : Chaos Control !

Tails and Sonic was teleported to Blue Typhoon

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **Laboratory room**

Tails and Sonic has arrived at the Blue Typhoon , Tails was took a blue flask for Sonic to drinking

Tails : Here , take this

Sonic was took a blue flask from Tails

Sonic : What's that , Tails ?

Tails : No time to talk , Sonic . Drink it !

Sonic : Ok !

Sonic was drinking a blue flask , but suddenly . Sonic was drop a flask and he's screaming by his feeling bad and his body was turn back into a hedgehog form

Sonic : uhh! ... What happen ?

Tails : Sonic , you're ... back ... It's work . My experiment has complete ! Sonic was turn to hedgehog form

Sonic : What did you say... *look his hand*

Sonic saw his hand was turn back to normal with his gloves and his shoes .

Sonic : It's miracles ?! ... Thank you , Tails . i don't know how to say for you . But anyway , you've give me turn back to a normal hedgehog .

Tails : Enough Sonic , i've must going to the Engine room and you've must get inside a Sonic Power Cannon's barrel before he's gonna escape from his book

Sonic : Ok , let's go

Tails : Yeah !

 **Engine room**

Sonic Power Cannon has finally assembly complete . Knuckles was hold up his hand with his Master Emerald to advantages of Chaos enegry for Sonic Power Cannon . Applejack , Demoman and Heavy was watches A Sonic Power Cannon and Applejack was worried for Knuckles

Applejack : (Come on , you can do this !)

 **On the Cockpit**

Tails was push a button to lock a target : Perfect Merasmus

Tails : Target lock on : Merasmus !

 **In the barrel**

Sonic was inside Sonic Power Cannon's barrel . Sonic himself as its ammunition, although it can be used with anyone who has the same ability.

Tails (voice ) : Ready , Sonic ?

Sonic : Ready , Tails !

Sonic was spinning like a ball at Sonic Power Cannon's barrel draws chaos energy from the Master Emerald while Sonic spins on a platform in the barrel to charge up power.

Tails (voice) : Fire !

Sonic Power Cannon firing a yellow powerful beam (Sonic's was spinning ) to blast down Merasmus . Merasmus was turn on left , But unfortunately . Merasmus's has been crushing and flung away to the big rock by Sonic's spin dash and Sonic Power Cannon . Everyone saw Sonic was defeat Merasmus and Merasmus was fainting .

Rainbow : Sonic , you...

Scout : he's turn back to his normal form and ... HE'S DEFEATS THE STUPID WIZARD !

Everyone was cheering Sonic (except Shadow )

Silver : Nice work

Engineer : Nice shoot , Blue Blur

Amy : Sonic , you did it

Cream and Fluttershy : You're so amazing

Medic : Amazing , comrade

Soldier : You Were Good Son Real Good, Maybe Even the Best!

Pyro : MHUHUH,MU (Nice Shot )

Sunset : Nice work !

Spy : Joli coup , Hedgehog

Rarity : You're Amazing , Sonic darling

Rainbow : You've just got 20% cooler

Sniper : Nice work , mate

Shadow : Hmp! It's just a lucky for you , faker

Blaze : *smile* You're did it , Sonic

Everyone was congrat Sonic so much , Tails , Knuckles and other was arrived to congrat Sonic . Sonic was stand on Merasmus's chest to talking about 2nd Chaos emerald

Sonic : *smirk*

Perfect Merasmus : You win... No, wait, it's ... it's a tie! Argh..."

Sonic : Where is 2nd Chaos Emerald , skull head !

Perfect Merasmus : I'm not tell you out

Sonic : Then . How about this !

Sonic was fossick at Merasmus's chest to find 2nd Chaos Emerald , Merasmus was screaming . And finally , Sonic has found a 2nd Chaos Emerald at Merasmus's chest . But suddenly , Merasmus's power has been dissolved away and turn back to his normal form . Even scepter turn back to a staff

Meramus : No !... Not my body ! My ultimate power has ... has gone ! *Screaming* YOU'RE SCUM , RAT , YOU'RE SCUM ! I'LL CURSE YOU ALL THE TIME , RAT

Sonic : Actually , i'm not a rat

Sonic was stand up

Sonic : I'm hedgehog *throws a emerald* . But now, i'm leaving now

Sonic was leaving Merasmus , but suddenly ...

Merasmus : Sonic , stop . Wait ... hold a second ! I'll telling you something...

Sonic : BLA BLA BLA . You're trying to tricked me or what ?! huh!

Merasmus : Actually no , Sonic . You've MUST TRUST ME , SONIC . ! PLEASE , DON'T LEAVE ME !

Sonic was turn on back and he's replied

Sonic : Go on , wizard !

Merasmus : Alright , i was be tricked by ... by ...

Sonic : Who ?

Merasmus : The Trix ! They're tricked me to against you and your friend ! Even the Chaos Emerald !

? : *evil laugh *

Scout : Who's there ?!

Rainbow : That voice !?

Suddenly , a black portal has been open and 3 ladies was flying out the black portal . It's was the Trix , they are come here to Sonic and his friends , even RED team and Merasmus again .

Icy : Well well . It's look likes you've got me , Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic : Damn it

Blaze : GRRR!

Scout : Uh! Who are you and why'd you girls come here ?!

Icy : *evil laugh* We are

Icy , Stormy and Darcy : THE TRIX !

? : How about us !

Sunset : The Dazzling ?!

Suddenly , another black portal has been open and 3 ladies was flying out the black portal . It's was the Dazzling , they are come here to Sonic and his friends , even RED team and Merasmus again . Just like the Trix

Adagio : Twilight Sparkle ! It's been the while

Twlight : You !

Scout : Uh oh , not again

Spy : Oh merde

Applejack : That just an't right !

Engineer was look Applejack say

Engineer : That's my line , partner

Applejack : Whatever you saying

The Trix and Dazzling : *evil laugh*

Merasmus : You .. .you always tricked me !

Darcy : Because . You are very stupid wizard and we're easier to tricked you

Sonata : That just stupid !

Sniper : Grrr ! *pull a bolt barrel gun * *whisper* I'm gonna blowed your head , mate

Sniper was trying to shoot Icy , but Shadow was blocked him

Shadow : What are you doing ?!

Sniper : (sign)

Aria : Too bad to you , wizard . But we'll capture your book !

Merasmus : What !? you mean ... Bombinomicon ?

Icy : That's why we're come here to capture your book , Merasmus . But now , where's your book !?

Merasmus : No ! I don't tell you !

Icy : Is that so . Stormy !

Stormy : Alright !

Stormy was firing her electric beam to shock Merasmus , Merasmus has been shocking by Stormy's power and his book was appear in his chest

Icy : Darcy , your turn

Darcy : Ok , sister !

Darcy was her dark magic to capture Bombinomicon , Bombinomicon wasn't escape from The Trix and he was trapped on her dark's power

Merasmus : No ! My precious book !

Bombinomicon : Boss , HELP ME ! PLEASE

Knuckles : We gonna help him

Knuckles was trying to save Bombinomicon . But Applejack was stopped Knuckles

Applejack : No Knux , it's dangerous

Bombinomicon : Boss , Please help !

Merasmus : NO!

Bombinomicon has been taken by the Trix

Merasmus : No ! What have you done to me ! WHY !

Icy : *evil laugh* Now ! This book is now belong to me ! Sister , time to go now ! Stormy !

Stormy : Ok , sister

Stormy was open a black portal . The Trix and Dazzling was flying to the portal , and finally . The portal has closed .

Merasmus : No !

Sonic : Crying enough ?!

Merasmus : Why didn't you save my BOOK !

Sonic : Well ! The Trix and Dazzling is very strong we can't fight them , right guys ?

Everyone was nodded Sonic

Sonic : It is possible to fight them . Anyway , you can't escape now !

Merasmus : Oh no

 **Somewhere outside at the closing Coaltown**

At the Morning in the desert . Team Sonic and Mane 7 was say goodbye and thanks for RED team , they're prepare to entered Blue Typhoon .

Engineer : Well . It's time to say goodbye and ... could you guys want came back to us .. again ?

Sonic : Actually i don't know , Engie . By the way , i couldn't done it without you and even your team . But i say : Thank you

Engineer : Nah ! *laugh* All right , all right ! Well boys , looks like we are a best team , right ?

RED team : Oh yeah ! ! Roger that !

Medic : Good bye , Fluttershy

Fluttershy : Bye doctor

Cream : Me too

Cheese : Chao

Knuckles : Good bye , big boy !

Heavy : Bye , red !

Knuckles : What'd you said ?

Heavy : Nothing

...

Everyone was goodbye to RED team . But suddenly , RED team was change idea

(Magnum Force - TF2 soundtrack )

Engineer : Sonic ! wait !

Sonic : What wrong ?!

Engineer : **How** about ?!...

Spy : We'll join with you guys !

Engineer : Hey , we're not !

Spy : Of course ! we are to join with you , Sonic !

Engineer : You're a looooooong way from France, boy !

Sonic : *laugh* Alright , i'm accept you guys . You've can join us to journey all the dimension , right ?!

RED team : YEAH !

Scout : Sweet !

Soldier : Oh yeah !

Medic : Amazing , comarade !

Heavy : Da!

RED team was exciting

Sonic : Alright , only 5 minutes to go . You're guys prepare your weapons now !

RED team was nodded Sonic said and they're going back to upgrade station .

 **Upgrade Station**

Heavy was took a new weapon is **Assault Cannon (Karma Charge was created a new weapons from Youtube )** to replace his minigun and he's took his Family Business's shotgun and Boxing gloves , Sniper was took a new weapon is **Hollowpoint Hightower's sniper rifle** to replace his original sniper rifle and he's took his **The Road Block's SMG** **Waved Farewell's knife** , Engineer was took a new weapon is **Bursting Betty's semi automatic rifle** to replace his shotgun and he's took his **Attitude Adjuster's pistol** and The Jag's wrench , Medic was took a new weapon is **Maniac's Maschinenpistole (MP40 Nazi's SMG style )** to replace his syringe gun and he's took **The Kralle's Medigun** and **Hostitalian Revenge's saw** , Scout was took a new weapon is **Jury Rig's scattergun** to replace his original scattergun and he's took **Suppressed Suppressor's pistol** and **The Bloodletter's machete** , Spy was took a new weapon is **Spy's Rifle** to replace his original revoler and he's took **Saboteur's Sabre** and **Shredder's sapper** and **Le Fantome's clock** , Soldier was took a new weapon is **Steel Slayer's Rocket launcher** to replace his original rocket launcher and he's took **ShellShock's shotgun** and **Grim Charger's machete** , Pyro was took a **Fire-Lance's flamethrower** to replace his original flamethrower and he's took **Spitfire's flare gun** and **Cosmic Cleaver** , Demoman was took new weapon is **Boom Stick's grenade launcher** to replace his original grenade launcher and he's took **Crowd Controller's sticky launcher** and **Landsknecht's Long-knife's sword** and **Battering Ram's shield**. Now team RED was finally got a new weapons and they're get out the upgrade station , but suddenly . Mr Fong was saw his museum was burned while he's upset .

Fong : *crying* My Museum !*crying *

Scout : Ugh!.. Mr Fong , are you ok

Fong : GRRR! WHY'D YOU , WHY'D YOU , WHY'D YOU ! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL *SCREAM* WHO DARE BURNING MY MUSEUM ! MY FATHER IS RIGHT ! THE CULTURAL REVOLUTION WAS HAPPENING WHEN I WAS ESCAPE FROM CHINA !

Medic : Let's get out the here , before he's using his kungfu to crush our bones

Heavy : Da !

Soldier : He's cursed Chairman Mao Zedong or Prime Mininster Zhou Enlai ?!

Heavy : DA !

Scout : What'd we waiting for . Let's get out the here !

RED team was nodded Scout and now , they're leaving Coaltown to entered Blue Typhoon .

 **Blue Typhoon**

Sonic and his friends was waiting for team RED . suddenly , team RED was arrived at the Blue Typhoon .

Scout : Sorry for we're late

Sonic : Nah ! It's ok . It's just in time

Tails : Well , what'd we waiting for ? let's go

Everyone : Yeah !

Few minutes later , the Blue Typhoon was take on the wing to the sky

Scout : Engie , how about Merasmus ?

Engineer : Well , he's was ties on the rocket

 **Doomsday**

Merasmus's was strapped onto the rocket with chains and . He's try to get free themselves, but fail .

Merasmus : What just Happening ! iT'S SO TIES !

 **Blue Typhoon**

Engineer was took a destrution PDAs to launch a rocket

Engineer : BLAST OFF !

Engineer was pushing a button to lauches a rocket fly away

 **Doomsday**

Merasmus was look down a rocket was lauching to the sky .

Merasmus : No , No! *SCREAM*

The rocket will launch upwards with Merasmus , encounter a staggering failure in the engines after a short time in the air, and crash land upon the enemy's base, destroying a laser relay.

 **Coaltown**

Back to Sonic and other ... The Blue Typhoon was actived a teleporting . Then, Blue Typhoon's has teleporting to other dimension and Blue's Typhoon's has disappearance . Meanwhile at the the cliff , a black person was stand on the cliff . It's was another Medic , he was smoking by his pipe , wearing Team Captain's hat and officer's suit . Yes that Black Medic is a founded of the O.W.N (Our World Now ) team (from TF2 : Cult of Personality by LoneWolfHBS ) . He's trying to capture Coaltown

Red haired Femscout : So , what we start ?!

O.W.N Medic : *evil laugh* Well ...

Suddenly , O.W.N robot Soldier and O.W.N Soldier was finished scouting and they're reporting to O.W.N Medic

O.W.N Soldier : *salute* Sir , There is nobody inside the Coaltown

O.W.N robot Soldier : Should we attack ?!

O.W.N Medic : *smirk* Spy , Sniper , Heavy . Are you mens ready ?

O.W.N Spy : Yes

O.W.N Sniper : Of course , mate !

O.W.N Heavy : DA !

O.W.N Medic : Well .. Heil US !

A horde of O.W.N robots and other mercenaries to waiting for attack .

O.W.N Medic : Now Target is our capture the landfield . It's name Coaltown ! Thier technologies system will be our ! Every Man will be expected to give a 200% ! Wehrmacht ! berechnen !

O.W.N members : Sir yes sir

O.W.N armies was charging to capture Coaltown . Coaltown was explode all everywhere , at the inside the town . RED Fedora Spy (After live and let spy by the Winglet) was hiding in the town and his mens from the O.W.N

RED Fedora Spy : Gentlemen . We've must protected our Coaltown , soon or far . We'll defeated those O.W.N understand !

RED Team Captain Soldier : Sir yes sir !

RED Scout : Yeah ! Let's waste them !

RED Team : ON IT !

(ROBOTS - TF2 Soundtrack)

New RED Fedora teams has get out the town to facing against a horde of O.W.N members and they're took their weapons

RED Fedora Spy : Attaque !

RED Fedora team was charging to attacked a horde of O.W.N members .

(End the Chapter 3)

(to be continued)


	21. Bonus Episode

**Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Scout's room**

Scout was asleep on his bed while he's dreaming .

Scout : No ,... Mom ! Don't leave me ! No ! Mom ! Mom !

Scout was woke up and he's breathe . His room was decorated like Scout's logo , video game console (Xbox , Wii U and Playstation ) , Music station ,Workout station , bats and balls on the nest .

Scout : It's just... bad dream

Scout was look a clocked on 8:00am

Scout : Oh no ... IT'S LATE !

Scout get down out the bed , he's open clothes wardrobe's door , he's wearing his clothes and his shoes . He's took his cap and headphone and leaving out his room .

 **Kitchen's room**

Pyro was cooking a pancake and he's flipping a pancake from a pans . Pyro was took a plate to caught a pancake . The pancake was caught by the plate and Pyro was delivered to the table for Sonic and his friends ... Heavy was stabbed a pancake by his folk and he's eating a pancake to make feeling a smiled.

Heavy : That's was delicious ! Better than my sandvich

Cream : Mr. Pyro , can you just inpoured the cyrus , please ?

Pyro was took a cyrus pitcher to inpoured the pancake for Cream .

Cream : Thank you , Mr. Pyro

Pyro : Ok

Spy : Pyro , give me some blue berries , please ?

Pyro : UHH (On it )

Pyro was imported some blue berries for Spy and Spy was ate a pancake to make a feeling about a pancake

Spy : Hmmm... Not bad

Silver was don't need to took a folk , he's controlled a folk and knife by his telekinesis to stab a piece of pancake and he's ate

Silver : Delicious pancake . I want eat more

Blaze : Oh Silver * eat a pancake*

Pinkie was ate a pancakes with sprinkles

Pinkie : I LOVE PANCAKE !

Pinkie was spraying her cans of whipped cream on her mouth and Shadow seeing Pinkie Pie eating like a impolite

Shadow : Ughh! Disgusting *facepalm*

Sunset : You alright , Shadow ?

Shadow : Forget it !

Sonic : This pancake is delicious * while he's chowed a pancake*

Rainbow : Yeah ! Me too

Twilight : A pancake is a flat cake, often thin, and round, prepared from a starch-based batter that may also contain eggs, milk and butter, and cooked on a hot surface such as a griddle or frying pan, often in oil or butter. In Britain, pancakes are often unleavened, and resemble a crêpe. In North America, a raising agent is used (typically baking powder). The American pancake is similar to a Scotch pancake or drop scone. Commercially prepared pancake mixes are produced in some countries.

Tails : You're so smart , Twi

Tails : Thanks , Tails

Sniper : This is christmas pancake

Demoman : My ancestor pancake ! I always remenber that !

Knuckles : I love Pancake

Applejack : Apple pancake !

Engineer : Texas waffle !

Soldier : that's not a pancake , toymaker

Engineer : Shut up , rocket boy

Amy : My strawberries pancake is yummy

Medic was took a small health jar and he's impoured the pancakes to make his pancakes is... good ? (Does that make sense?)

Medic : Behold , a healthy cure pancake !

Fluttershy : It's delicious ?

Medic : Of .. course . Alright ! i have to eat

He's cut a piece of pancake by his knife and he's stabbed a piece of pancake by his folk , and he's ate pancake . Unfortunately for Medic , Medic was feeling his pancake was healthy cure is bad , he's cover his mouth was prepare to vomit out his mouth , he's running to bathroom and he's closing the door . Everyone was seeing a door and heard Medic was vomit on the toilet .

Shadow : How foolish !

He's pushing a trip lever to washing a toilet , he's get out the bathroom , and he's going back to a chair and sat down his chair

Medic : *sign* Alright , This is actually very bad

Rouge : Come on !

Rarity : Waste my time , darling

Everyone was contiuned to eat their pancake . Suddenly , Scout was arrived at the kitchen and he's sat down his chair . Everyone was looking Scout .

Sonic : Why'd are you so long , Scout !

Scout :*sign* Bad dream , of course . Why'd you asked me ?

Sonic : just asked

Scout : Pyro , give me some pancakes , please

Pyro : Ughhu ! (Alright )

Scout : OH wait... Don't impour the cyrus ! Alright !

Pyro was deliver pancakes plate for Scout with butter . Scout was took folk and knife , he's stabbed the pancake by his folk and cut a piece of pancake by knife while he's stabbed a pancakes to eat a pancake . Scout's was eating a pancake and he's swallow a pancake

Scout : So good

After the breakfast , Everyone was dismissed out the kitchen and they're going to their room everywhere while they're want . Scout was walking on the corridor and he's heard someone was punching their room , Suddenly . At the nearing of Martial art's room , Scout was peeping a lock hole and he's saw Applejack and Knuckles was punching and kicking a boxing bag with Sonic and Rainbow Dash paper face .

(The Next Door (Indestructible) - Exile or Fio rida )

Knuckles : Eat that , SONIC ! YOU GONNA PAY FOR THIS

Knuckles was punching and kicking Sonic's face paper on the boxing bag .

Applejack : You think i'm very weak , Dash ? . I'm slow , but i stronger to punching you !

Applejack was wearing sport bra and sport long pant , she pull sport gloves and she punching and kicking Rainbow Dash's face paper on the boxing bag . Knuckles was punch out boxing box flung away the door . Scout was avoid the door while door was crushing by boxing bag and he was standing the wall while he's panic .

Scout : *breathe* (Oh no , please ... not me )

His legs shaking and Scout was self crossarm , his teeth was shaking .

Scout : (This is not good . I have to tell Sonic and Rainbow Dash before...)

Scout was trying to sneaky out the nearing of workout's room . But suddenly ...

Knuckles : Hey !

Scout was turn on back and he's saw Knuckles and Applejack was upset . Scout was trying to patient and his sweat was dropping like rainning .

Applejack : What are you doing here ?!

Scout : I just ... just ... ouch * touch his stomach(fake)* I've got a stomaches ! That's hurt . I have to go

Applejack : Oh no you don't , partner

Scout : Why ?

Knuckles : Did you peeping me and Applejack ?!

Scout : Ah ! Actually no ! Why'd you asked ?

Applejack : Because , you've always watching me . You think i'm so sexy !?

Knuckles was looking Applejack while he's upset her .

Applejack : What ?

Scout : Alright ! So ... I gonna go now !

Scout was running fast from Knuckles and Applejack

Knuckles : HEY ! COME BACK HERE !

Applejack : GRR ! YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT , YANKEE BOY !

Back to Scout , he was running out from Knuckles and Applejack at the corridor , but suddenly , Scout was bumped someone while he's was careless . It's was Sonic . Scout was turn on back and he's was saw Sonic while he's panic

Sonic : What's going on ?!

Scout : Sonic , you've must help ME !

Sonic : What ?

Scout : No time to talk . I gonna go !

Knuckles : COME BACK HERE ! YOU IDIOIT . I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE!

Scout : uh oh , run!

Scout was leaving Sonic from Knuckles . Sonic's don't know Scout was running from Knuckles , suddenly . Knuckles want to asked Sonic to find Scout

Knuckles : Sonic , did you see Scout ?

Sonic : He's running to his room , of course

Knuckles : Thanks , Sonic

Sonic : Hey , Knux . Wait , why'd you chasing Scout

Knuckles : Because , he's peeping me and Applejack while i was workout !

Sonic : Oh alright ! I've gotta go see ya

Knuckles : Bye Sonic ( Ultil i've found him and i'm gonna crushing Scout's bone)

Knuckles was cross out the bathroom to reach Scout's room . However , Scout was inside the bathroom from Knuckles and he's heard someone singing at the shower stall

?: Awesome as I wanna be

Scout : uh...?

Scout was turn on back and he's saw Rainbow Dash was shower at the shower stall . He's was bleeding his nose while he's seeing Rainbow Dash's shower .

Scout : (Oh my freaking gosh! She so...)

10 minutes later . Back to Sonic , he's was playing his game (Sonic Lost World Wii U ) at Rainbow Dash's room . But suddenly , Rainbow Dash's was kick strong a door while RD was frustrated , she pull Scout to her room and talking for Sonic . Scout's has been beating by Rainbow Dash , his face was bleeding on his nose , bruising on his eye , his teeth was breaking , his cheek was bruising , his nose was turn on red . Sonic's face was turn to a poker face

Sonic : Hey's guys , What's going on ? But , what happen to Scout?

Rainbow : Sonic ! Listen to me ! Scout was entered the BATHROOM WHILE I WAS SHOWER !

Scout : N..o...You ... have ...to ...trust

Rainbow : SHUT UP , YANKEE BOY ! YOU ALWAYS PEEPING ME ! YOU THINK I'M SO HOT , HUH !

Scout : ( This is not good here , hm!)

Sonic : Alright ! Alright ! What's going on here and tell me ?

Rainbow : Alright !...

 **Flashback**

Scout : (Oh my freaking gosh! She so...)... Beautiful !*cover his mouth*

Rainbow Dash was heard someone (Scout) say and she's replied

Rainbow : Who There ?!

Scout : uh oh !

Scout was open a door and he's get out the bathroom . He's was running at the corridor , but suddenly , Scout was bumped someone while he's was falling the ground .

Scout : *ouch* Hey ! Watch it ! ... uh oh !

It's was Rainbow Dash . She's was wearing her original clothes after she's shower . She was prepare to punches Scout while she's stretch her hands .

Rainbow : Where'd you going ?!

Scout : Um , Um...hehehe

Scout was took Bonk! Atomic Punch's engry drink's can and he's drinking the enery drink to make Scout's faster

Scout : Gotta go fast ! *no feeling* What !?

Unfortunately for Scout , his Atomic Punch's engry drink's can has been expiration date . Rainbow was smirk

Scout : (Expiration Date !? AW jeez!)

Rainbow : Think you can running away from me ?! Now , time to die !

Scout : You have got to be kidding!

Rainbow was punches and kickes Scout long time . Scout was screaming .

Rainbow : EAT MY FIST !

Scout : NO!NO!NO!NO!NO ! AWWWWHH . I DYING HERE , HELP !HELP! ALRIGHT ! ALRIGHT ! I'M LOSING NOW ! HELP

 **end the flashback**

Rainbow :.. and then . I was smashes his face all the time ultil i was came my room

Sonic : Oh.. It's that so . Hmmpp?

Scout : That...just...accident..

Rainbow : SHUT UP !

Scout : But..But ...But

Sonic :*sign and facepalm* (This is my worst day ever )

 **(Engineer POV)**

At the engine room , Engineer was repair a tubes of the steam by his wrench and he's finally complete repairing the tubes

Engineer : Well *sweep the sweat * That's was easy

Engineer was blows over the wrench (just like blows over the barrel ) and he's put away his wrench on the his belt bag . He's open the door and he's leaving Engine room to Workshop room

 **Workshop room**

Engineer was sat down a chair and he's open a computer to researches about the cartridge .

Engineer : Hmm!... So hard to find ?.. Wait !

Engineer was click the keyboard and spaceboard . He's writing a computer is : Man-portable air-defense systems and he's click enter buttom . all the application object was appearing on internet and he's click MANPADS Wikipedia's application object by a mouse .

Engineer : That weapon.. Could it be ?

 **Shooting range room**

(gun sound)

Sniper was firing his rifle (M14 rifle) to shooting the human target board at the indoor . Sunset was thinking to choose the guns .

Sunset : Hard to choose ?

Suddenly , Shadow was arrived at the shooting range room and he's helping Sunset to choose a gun

Shadow : Need help ?

Sunset : No thanks , Shadow . I can choose my self

Shadow : *sign* Let me handle this

Sunset was grabbing a bullpup rifle (QBZ-86S) . But Shadow was taken QBZ-86S rifle from Sunset , Sunset was upset

Sunset : Hey !

Shadow : This rifle is useless . But i'll removing them

Shadow was put away QBZ-86S rifle on the weapon's box and he's grabbing a semi automatic rifle (M1 Garand ) for Sunset .

Shadow : This is M1 Garand . The best rifle in the 20th century in the United States of America

Sunset : Tell me about this rifle ?

Shadow : Alright . The M1 Garand is a .30 caliber semi-automatic rifle that was the standard U.S. service rifle during World War II and the Korean War (it also saw limited service during the Vietnam War). Most M1 rifles were issued to U.S. forces, though many hundreds of thousands were also provided as foreign aid to American allies. The Garand is still used by drill teams and military honor guards. It is also widely used by civilians for hunting, target shooting, and as a military collectible. The M1 rifle was named after its designer, John Garand. It was the first standard-issue semi-automatic military rifle. By all accounts the M1 rifle served with distinction. General George S. Patton called it "the greatest battle implement ever devised". The M1 replaced the bolt action M1903 Springfield as the standard U.S. service rifle in the mid 1930s, and was itself replaced by the select fire M14 rifle in the early 1960s. Although the name "Garand" is frequently pronounced , according to experts and people who knew John Garand, the weapon's designer, /ˈɡærənd/ (to rhyme with errand) is preferred.

Sunset : Ohh! In that case . I've need to trying this rifle . Shadow , could you give me a rifle , please

Shadow : Sure it

Sunset was taken M1 Garand rilfe . Now , she was standing at indoor and she's took a headphone and yellow lens sunglasses to prevent her ears and eyes . She's took a En bloc clip to reload her rifle and she hold her rifle , she was aimming her rilfe to prepare for shoot . Sniper was amused Sunset

Sniper : *short laugh* Sunset can't shoot down the target point

Shadow : Why

Sniper : Because , she's a girl

Shadow : Whatever you saying

Sunset was pull a trigger and she's firing her rifle to shoot down the human target board . Finally , the human target board has been shot down the target by Sunset Shimmer . Sniper was gasp and he's took his glasses down

Sniper : holy dooley

Shadow : See Sniper . Girl even can shoot the gun better than a man

Sniper : Ah piss !

 **Rarity's room**

(Lili Ending theme - Tekken series soundtrack)

Rarity , Rouge , Cream , Fluttershy , Amy , Pinkie , Spy and Pyro was sat down their chairs to playing tea party . Spy was drinking his tea while he's was hold a tea's cup

Spy : I love tea . Just remind me i was back to Paris

Rairty : Oh Spy

Cream : Mrs . Rarity . Can you give me some cookie , please

Rarity ; Sure , Cream darling

Rarity was took a cookie from the plate and she giving a cookie for Cream

Cream : Thanks , Mrs. Rarity

Rarity : No welcome , Darling

Rouge : Rarity . This tea was delicious and even your cookies . But who's making that ?

Rarity : Of course is me . I was self making a new recipe for tea party is peppermint tea and ginger cookies

Amy : Ginger cookies , I love ginger cookies

Pinkie : So Rarity , but why didn't you invite our friend to join tea party ?

Rarity : Well..?

 **Living Room**

(Farewell of Slavianka - Soviet Revolution Song )

Soldier and Heavy was fighting a arm wrestling at table . They're both was upset each other . Their arms was turn on red and blood vessels on their skin

Heavy : AHHHH!

Soldier : AHHHHH!

Suddenly , Soldier's arm was finally hold down Heavy's arm . Heavy was screaming painful and Soldier was laughing him .

Heavy : *Scream* It's not possible !

Soldier : *laugh* AMERICAN WIN AGAIN ! YOU LOSE SOVIET RUSSIA ! EAGLE KILLED BEAR !

Heavy : Grrrr! Нет! (NO !)

Heavy was flip table away for Soldier , Soldier was hitting a table and he's falling down the floor . Soldier was stand up and he's shouted Heavy

Soldier : That not fair , Heavy ! You just lost the game

Heavy : Shut up . I will kill you and kill you...

Soldier : If you want kill me . *took a shovel* Come here , Sputnikman . I want you using your skill !

Heavy : Hah ! Is that SO *stretch his hands * NOW YOU ARE DEAD !

Soldier : I HATE YOU !

Heavy and Heavy was fighting each other for who is stronger (Remind the Cold War)

(End the music)

 **Rarity's room**

Rarity : ... Forget it . They're busy today, they're no time to free

Spy : Oh . Is that so ?... Mrs Rarity , can you just pour the tea , please

Rarity : Or course , Mr. Spy darling ! But unfortunately to you , Mr. Spy . The tea has out my pot , But i have to go the kitchen to refill the tea

Spy : Alright , Mrs. Rarity !

Five minute laters

Rarity was back to her room and her friends was sat down on their chair . She's pouring the tea's cup for Spy . Spy was took his tea's cup from Rarity

Spy : Merci , Mrs . Rarity

Rarity : Thanks

Spy was drinking the tea . But Unfortunately , Spy's was feeling a tea like dog's urine (just like Jarate ) , he's cover his mouth was prepare to vomit out his mouth

Spy : ( That's smell like...dog's urine ?.. Could be that ...purple dog ? )

 **Flashback**

Before Rarity was arrived at the kitchen . Spike the dog was evil smirk and laugh . He's was entered the kitchen room and he's trying to climb the benchtops . But failed , he's was thinking about how to climb the benchtops .

Spike : Hmm.. AH! * Light on head *

Spike was pushing a chair to the benchtops and he's jump on the chair to reach the benchtops . he's saw a tea kettle was steeping a tea bag , nearing at the bread box after tea kettle was boiled and he's running to the tea kettle on the benchtops . Spike was jump up the bread box and he's open a tea kettle's lid to...(oh no , i can't write this . Is so disgusting )... peeing the tea kettle ( just like Sniper was peeing a jar (Jarate) ) . After he's peeing on the tea kettle , Spike was closed a lid and suddenly . Rarity was arrived at the kitchen , Spike was panic and he's saw a bread box to make him thinking out . Rarity was took a tea kettle to pouring a tea pot and she's saw Spike was eating all the buns

Rarity : Aw ! Spike . He's always eat our bread !

After Rarity was pouring a tea pot . She was leaving out the ktichen , Spike was sweeping the swear .

Spike : (Pew , that was closed . Now , *smirk* my vengeance is will be mine . Spy , Rarity is mine now !)

 **End the Flashback**

Cream : Mr. Spy , are you ok ?

Fluttershy : What wrong with him

Spy was stand up

Spy :* hold in one's mouth * I HAE TU GU TÈ BAT ROOM ( I have to go the bath room !)

Spy was running out Rarity's room to bathroom .

Rouge : *sign* What just happening ? *drink the tea *

Pyro : Mmmrpgh crpyha drghya! (Can't believe that someone would do that.)

Amy : Hard to saying

Pinkie : Yeah ! Me too

Rarity was smelling the tea pot . But suddenly , Rairty was smelling like a dog's urine at the tea pot .

Rarity : That's smell like...

Rarity was shocked her body and she's frustrated .

Rarity : I KNEW IT !

 **Twlight and Sunset's room**

Twilight and Tails was reading their book together and they're turn a paper of the book . But suddenly , Rarity was slap the door while she was anger by Spike . Twilight and Tails was look Rarity's anger .

Twilight : What happen ?

Tails : What's going on ?

Rarity : Where is Spike ?!

Twilight : Spike ? He's..

?: Oh hey , Rarity

Rarity was turn on back and she's saw Spike was nearing a door .

Rarity : THERE YOU ARE !

Spike : What happen and why'd... you so .. angry ?

Rarity : YES ! i'M ANGRY YOU . BECAUSE , YOU RUINED ALL MY LIFE ! SPIKE , DIDN'T YOU PEEING MY TEA KETTLE ?

Spike : (Oh no .. that's not good) BUT.. BUT ... I

Rarity : SPIKE , YOU'VE MUST STAY OUT MY WAY . IF NOT . I'LL NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE ! TELL ME THE TRUTH

Spike : *sign* Alright ! I was jealous...

Spike was telling about his truth while he's was jealous by Spy . Rarity was understand Spike's saying , but Rarity's still angry

Spike : And then... you're leaving me alone while i was upset by him . I don't have anything , but i don't . But i want you to .. love me

Rarity : Spike , listen up . I'm the human , but you are dog . Dog never love human , dog must listen your boss . Understand !

Spike : Yes , Rarity !

Rarity : Good . You've must apologize to Spy , right now !

 **Bathroom**

Spy was gargle his mouth and he's spit out the water out the sink . He's breathe his mouth to check his smelling . But unfortunately , his smell was still dog's urine's smell at his mouth

Spy : Still !? *crying* What have you've done , puppy ! *crying* That puppy make me a disappointed

But suddenly , he's saw a mouthwash bottle at the bathroom cabinet . It's was Listerine , Spy was took a Listerine and he's open a lid away .

Spy : Can you save me ? ...Alright , i'm trying

Spy was drunk a Listerine and he's was gargle his mouth and he's spit out the water out the sink . He's breathe his mouth to check his smelling . Fortunately , his smell was sweet-smelling a peppermint at his mouth and his teeth was shining like a mirror of the light .

Spy : Hmm ! Not bad . AHA , Listerine , the best mouthwash bottle in 19th centutry !

He's took a Listerine put away a bathroom cabinet and he's closed a bathroom cabinet's door .

Spy : Hmp! Well . I'm back !

But suddenly , Rarity and Spike was open a door to apologize for Spy . Spy was turn on back and he's saw Rarity and Spike was inside the bathroom

Spy : Mrs. Rarity , my dear !

Rarity : Spy , i want to say a sorry , because ...

Spy : Why ?

Spike : I'd was peeing the tea kettle ! Trust me . It's was my fault !

Spy : What the ? Dog can talk ?! Mrs. Rarity , did i just dreaming ?

Rarity : Of course not , Mr. Spy darling . But he's not a dog

Spy : What ?

Spike : Oh, yeah! And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog! I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!

Spy : *maniac long laugh and snout * Did you think you are dragon ? *laugh and snout * You're just a dog *falling the ground and laughing*

Spike : *facepalm* This isn't gonna end well

Rairty : Through so

 **Rainbow Dash's room**

Rainbow Dash and Sonic was playing Street Fighter V by Ps4 console . Scout was playing a game Team Fortress 2 at the computer , he's click a mouse to shoot a enemy player (Heavy)

Scout : HA! Eat it . You fat bald , bastard !

Finally , Scout was shot down enemy player (Heavy) . But unfortunately , his player has been shot down by enemy player (Sniper) .

Scout : Damn

Scout was click Esc to open a object menu and he's click disconnected .

Scout : Meet Your Match ! I hate this event *sign*

Scout was exit to out this game and he's click Google Chrome's icon to enter the internet program .

Scout : Hmmp .. Let's searching

(Right Behind You - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

Scout was click the keyboard and spaceboard . He's writing a computer is : Team Fortress 3 and he's click enter buttom . all the application object was appearing on internet

Scout : What the heck ? New Team Fortress . I have to check it out !

Scout's click a Team Fortress 3 at the Youtube . Finally , the youtube was appearing a video strangest game (Isn't Team Fortress 3)

Pyrocynical (at the computer ) : Hey guys , Pyro Here...

Scout : That's not Team Fortress 3 ! Is a... Oh no

 **Living Room**

Spy was watching a TV (My Little Pony : G3 ) he's change another channels .

Spy : Ah please , is boring !

Scout : Spy !

Spy : What ?

Scout : Prepare to gather our team . We have to discussed , right now ?

Spy : For what ?

Scout : No time to talk !

 **Discussion room**

Scout was locked the door and closed the shades . He's open a light , All RED Team (excetp Team Sonic and Equestria Girls) was attend at the discussion room . Scout was sat down a chair

Spy : AL..right! What happen ? .. tell me

Scout : Alright ! Gentleman . I've called you here on the our team . I'd like to discuss about first-person shooter multiplayer video game . What does our existence mean in this world ?

Soldier : Tell me , Scout ! What kind the name this game

Scout : The Title game name is : Overwatch

Medic : Overwatch ? interesting ?

Pyro : MHHHPMMM (Overwatch ? That's strange? I never heard this game)

Spy : Hmm ! Scout , tell me about this Overwatch

Scout : Alright ! Let me Prove it

Scout was pushing a red button at the table to appearing all the future computer . RED team's (excetp Scout) gasp . All the image was appearing with future computer like ( Albest Einstein , George Washington , Cat and Dog , Qing flag , Team Fortress Classic , Sonic Heroes , other...) . Scout was click a searching to clicked the word is : Overwatch !

Scout : Overwatch ! Click

Scout was click a enter . Suddenly , all the Overwatch images was appearing at future computer screen .

Scout : I've got update all infomation about Overwatch

Soldier : Scout , tell me about Overwatch ?

Scout : Alright ! Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter video game developed and published by Blizzard Entertainment. It was released in May 2016 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Overwatch puts players into two teams of six, with each player selecting one of several pre-defined hero characters with unique movement, attributes, and abilities; these heroes are divided into four classes: Offense, Defense, Tank and Support. Players on a team work together to secure and defend control points on a map and/or escort a payload across the map in a limited amount of time. Players gain cosmetic rewards that do not affect gameplay, such as character skins and victory poses, as they continue to play in matches. The game was launched with casual play, while Blizzard added competitive ranked play about a month after launch. Additionally, Blizzard has developed and added new characters, maps, and game modes post-release, while stating that all Overwatch updates will remain free, with the only additional cost to players being microtransactions to earn additional cosmetic rewards. Overwatch is Blizzard's fourth major franchise, and came about following the 2014 cancellation of the ambitious massively multiplayer online role-playing game Titan. A portion of the Titan team came up with the concept of Overwatch, based on the success of team-based first-person shooters like Team Fortress 2 and the growing popularity of multiplayer online battle arenas, creating a hero-based shooter that emphasized teamwork. Some elements of Overwatch borrow assets and concepts from the canceled Titan project. After establishing the narrative of an optimistic near-future Earth setting after a global crisis, the developers aimed to create a diverse cast of heroes that spanned genders and ethnicities as part of this setting. Significant time was spent adjusting the balance of the characters, making sure that new players would still be able to have fun while skilled players would present each other with a challenge . Overwatch was unveiled at BlizzCon 2014 in a fully playable state, and was in a closed beta from late 2015 through early 2016. An open beta in May 2016 drew in more than 9.7 million players. The release of the game was promoted with short animated videos to introduce the game's narrative and each of the characters. Upon official release, Overwatch received universal acclaim from critics, who praised its accessibility and enjoyable gameplay. Overwatch has become recognized as an eSport, and in addition to sponsoring tournaments, Blizzard has announced plans to help support professional league play starting in 2017.

Spy : Wow ! That's alot , but that mean ... Overwatch was rip off our games

Soldier : Look it that a growth index . According to our game Team Fortress 2 , we've growing up our game to 60 million $ and 65 million players . But that Overwatch was growing up to 84 million $ and 89 million players !. Faraway our game

Medic : That's means . Overwatch is better than our GAME AND OVERWATCH MAKE OUR GAME LOSING OUR HOPE ! WE'RE DOOM !

Heavy :*slap Medic's cheek* Quiet , doctor

Engineer : Alright ! Listen up boys . We have to kidnapped Overwatch's members and tell them about their secret

Spy : That's no great , Engie . If you want to kidnapped their members , we will into the listed of wanted

Sniper : That's right , mate . You should have to a thinking

Medic : Hmm! . Maybe we should to sneaking the Overwatch's Headquarters

Demoman : And we'll explode the Overwatch's Headquarters ! Like my stickys and TNT

Spy : Medic is right , we've must to sneaking the Overwatch's Headquarters . That's why we will tell about their secret

Demoman : Ah men !

Scout : Alright ! It's settled now

Spy : But we'll leaving out the Blue Typhoon .

Scout : Why ?

Spy : We don't need help for Sonic and other his Friends... We'll hang our self , alright

Soldier : Sound good

Pyro : ugh huh (Alright)

Scout : But .. how we can get out the ship ?

Spy : Trust me , Yankee boy . Engineer was designed a new technology by Tails's Tech Prodution Line

Engineer : This is teleport watch . I was designed her while i was buying Tails's Prodution Line , she can teleported everywhere if you want and we don't need my teleporter

Scout : Wow ! Is so cool . When we can use it ?

Engineer : Well?..

Spy : Enough , Engie . Gentlemen , we will leaving the Blue Typhoon on midnight while they're sleeping their rooms , Alright

Soldier : Yes

Pyro : Ugh (Right)

Heavy : DA

Engineer : Sound good

Scout : Oh yeah

Sniper : Good one , mate

Demoman : YA

Medic : Good verk (good work)

Spy : Excellent , Gentlemen . Dismissed !

 **Scout's room**

23:00 AM . Scout was open a door and he's going to the bed . Scout was jump up the and he's lying on his bed , he's thinking

Scout : *sign* ( I wonder when our team were leaving that ship ? could be midnight ? . I'm so worry Sonic and other...)

Scout was took a remote to open the TV . He's watching a TV is Horseman

Scout : What the ?

(Kevin MacLeod ~ Exhilarate)

( real Youtube video : HORSE MEN! [Equestria Girls Parody] by Krunkidile) The title HORSE MEN ! is Horse'shead and Rainbow Dash's body while she yelling and explode . Twilight was driving a jeep , she's jump out her jeep and she's took dual pistols to shoot those Mercenaries (from TF2 Classic ) : 1 Yellow took a Ipad , 1 Blue took a his gun , 1 gray was wearing his hat and his sunglasses ,and 1 red was drinking plastic cup with drinking straw has been killed (excetp red 1 ) by Twilight's dual pistols . Red Mercenary was saw his team was dead . But unfortunately , red mercenary has been cut by Twilight's chainsaw . Twilight was soi-disant is Dwitht likes Sparkles . Back to Rainbow Dash , A Japanese fighter bomber was dropped a nuclear bomb with Rainbow Dash while she sit on a bomb and she gwan a sword to blowed the city . Meanwhile , a green mercenary with his sniper shotgun was behind a city . But suddenly , the city has been explosion a bomb . The green mercenary was turn on back and he's saw someone was flying to kill himself . It's was Rainbow Dash , she's was flung to kicked green mercenary's head flung away into a skull . Rainbow was soi-disant is Rainbow Thrash . Back to Applejack , 2 red and blue mercenaries has brought their ice creams was behind that ice cream's truck and RED Scout with ice creams . Blue mercenary was licking his popsicle . But unfortunately for blue mercenary , Applejack was lifted blue mercenary and she dismemberment him . Red mercenary trying to escape from Applejack , Applejack was angered and she's blowed Scout and Ice cream's truck away to flight and kill red mercenary while he's running on the street . Applejack was soi-disant is AppleSmack . Back to Fluttershy , yellow mercenary was roasting a meat at the Grill And Smoker . But suddenly , Fluttershy was crossing a wooden fence like ghost style and she's attacked yellow mercenary . Fluttershy was soi-disant is Fluttercry . Not just Fluttershy , green mercenary has been chopped by Pinkie Pie with her machete while he's didn't eat a roasting meat . Pinkie Pie was soi-disant is Choking Hazard .

(Stop the Music)

At the fancy house , Rarity was sitting on her chair with her glassware and she's drinking a wine at her glassware , she took her shotgun to shoot red mercenary while he's took his lollichop

(Continued the Music)

Rarity was driving a tank ( M4 Sherman ) with Twilight to ramming those apes , Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie was shooting those apes . Rarity was firing her pistol to shoot Hulk's butt and Applejack's saw Hulk's butthole by her chainsaw , Pinkie Pie was punching Captain Falcon's back and Rainbow Dash was punching Joseph Joestar's back while they're dance . Twilight , Rainbow , Pinkie and Rarity was look a map at the table and Twlight was flip the table and Rainbow , Pinkie and Rarity away . Rainbow Dash with her dual swords on her back , Applejack was stretch her hands , Pinkie took her shotgun , Rarity was took her phone , Fluttershy stand like a ghost and Twlight was took her dual pistols . All Mane 6 were united and appearing a title : Horse Men . Outside the TV , Scout was gasped by a freaking SFM animation .

Scout : Oh !... holy crap !

Scout was turn off a tv and he's remove a remote on the cabinet .

Scout *sign* What the horror

? : Hey Scout

Scout was turn on back and he's someone standing near a door . It's was Sonic , he's was visited Scout to say goodnight

Scout : Oh hey , Sonic . Why didn't you going back your room ?

Sonic : Ah ! I can't sleep

Scout : Nightmare ?

Sonic : Of course

Scout : Alright , goodnight Sonic

Sonic : G'night , Scout

Sonic was closing the door and he's leaving Scout's room . Back to Scout , he's turn off the light to make a dark and he's sleeping on his bed . But suddenly , someone was called Scout by walkie talkie to make Scout wake

?: Scout ? Scout ? Did you hear me ? Scout

Scout was took his walkie talkie

Scout : Yes , I heard you

Spy (call) : Scout , everyone is sleeping now , gather our team , right now !

Scout : Alright ! I'm understood

 **(To be continued)**


	22. Chapter 4 : Overwatch (Part 1)

RED team was waiting for Scout at the corridor of inside the Blue Typhoon

Heavy : *yawn* What'd he's so long ?

Medic : Did he's forgotten our mission while he's slept

Soldier : Absolutely not , Medic . He's didn't sleeping while he's reading his comic book

Sniper : There he is

RED team saw Scout was arrived his team

Scout : Hi , What's up

Spy : Just in time , Scout . Everyone was sleeping now and tonight , we'll leaving the ship until they're detected us

Sniper : When we'll leaving out the ship ?

Spy : First , get to inside the weapon cache .

 **Weapon cache room**

Spy was unlock a door by his knife and he's open a door . Scout was pushing the led light at the wall to find their own weapon .

Spy : Gentlemen , we've must took yours own weapons on 5 minutes , understand ?

RED team: Ok !

RED team was took their own weapons , Soldier was finally took his own weapon . But suddenly , he's saw a manpads ( FIM-92 Stinger )was conceal at the weapon box

Soldier : A anti parachute rocket launcher? I have to take them

Soldier was took a manpads and he's going to out the weapon cache room

Spy : Why'd you so long ?

Soldier : Oh , I was took a new weapon is : anti parachute rocket launcher

Engineer : Soldier , wrong spelled . Is Man-Portable Air-Defense System , you don't know this weapon

Soldier : Yeah

Spy : Enough , We've must teleporting out the ship before they're woke up , right now !

Engineer : Everyone , we need to pushing the red buttom to teleported somewhere if you want . So , who's ready ?

Scout : Me

Pyro : HUH! (OK)

Medic : Alright

Heavy : DA

Sniper : Ok mate

Demoman : Ya

Spy : Excellent . Gentlemen , Téléporter !

All RED team has pushing the buttons of the teleport watch to leaving out the typhoon . Suddenly , RED team has disappeared the Blue Typhoon by their teleport watches .

 **Unknown Location**

Scout was jump down the ground while he's was teleporting .

Scout : *dizzy* Ah! Headache ! Ouch . Ah , i feel not better right now . But , where's my team ?

Unfortunately , Scout has been squashed by his team while they're falling down the ground by teleporting .

Spy : Ouch !

Soldier : Ouch My Head !

Demoman : Oh that's smart !

Sniper : AH That hurt !

Medic : *crying* My back

Engineer : Ah! Hell men

Pyro : UHGHGHGHGH (Really hurt)

Heavy : Ah! That was hurt . But... Where's Scout

Scout : Hey you , Fat pig !

Heavy : Scout ? Where are you ?

Scout : I'm here , you freaking fat bald pig bear ! You squishy me and i can't breathe . Can you let me out the here , please ?

Heavy : DA ! Everyone ! Stand up !

RED team was nodded Heavy said and they're all stand up the ground to make Scout breathe .

Scout : *breathe* That hurt !

Spy : Is everyone alright ?

Soldier : Alright

Medic : Me too

Pyro : UHHUHAHHAU (I'm alright )

Engineer : Yeah ! I'm alright , partner

Heavy : Da

Scout was cracking his back

Scout : *crack* Ah! I feel better

Sniper : I'm Alright , mate

Demoman : Ya

Spy : Excellent !

Scout : But Spy , where are we ?

Spy : We now in the future , look !

RED team looking a future city like : Tallest buildings , flying vehicles , hovers vehicles , robots and humans and other...

 **Future : 2096**

Scout : Wow ! We are ... in ... future ?! That's was AMAZING !

Soldier : Wow ! So ... much ... tallest buildings i've never see before

Medic : It's so Amazing !

Heavy : Wow ! Holy mother Russia !

Sniper : Wow ! It's so beauti...

Demoman : Is that i was dreaming ?

Spy hold a cigarette in one's mouth and burn a cigarette by his gas lighter

Spy : Absolutely no

Spy blowed the smoke at his mouth

Engineer : Wonderful

Pyro : UUU(WOW!)

Scout : Wow ! It's miracle

But suddenly , RED team was heard explosion sound at nearing the town

Scout : What was that ?

Soldier : I think the war has blowed out

Spy : Isn't it . I think someone trying to set a bomb at the car . Gentlemen , follow that explosion , aller !

RED team was nodded Spy said and they're going to the out the street at the alley of the town . Meanwhile at the corner the town with alley , Scout was peeking a burning bank while he's was against the wall . Even his team was against the wall and they're peeking to the source of the sound. They seeing a female with a yellow pants (Tracer) and a gorilla (Winston) are fighting another people, maybe we are think was an enemy. They see a futuristic gun, a robot, and a pulse bullet.

Spy : What the hell ?

Scout : This is freaking awesome

Soldier : Did...did we dreaming ?

Spy : Absolutely no

When they peeking, the victory sound of Overwatch has hearded by them. Which one of the team has won

Spy : *whisper* Gentlemen , Let's sneak them

Scout : W..what ? Spy ? Are you should wanna do this ?

Spy : Of course . I wan't to know them

RED team are following the Overwatch agents

Spy : Ssstttt! Be quiet !

Scout : *yawn* Come on Spy .. i'm tired now ... Can we just sleep first ?

Spy : No !

Without in a hurry, Scout has asleep and fell into ground which makes Tracer hear a sound from her back

Tracer : Huh ? Who is that ?

Tracer look at back but there are nobody in there.

Tracer : It's just a wind . Ah come on Tracer , what happen to you !

After Tracer turn around again. Spy is seeing Tracer

Spy : Alright ! Scout is sleeping . So Engie , using this Walkie Talkie ok ? I will use this in morning . If you have wake up m i'll tell the place , ok

Engineer : Ok , partner

Spy : Au revoir !

 **Blue Typhoon**

Sonic and other was finding RED team after their escape . But failed , they're was sat down their cough to discussed about RED team has escape Blue Typhoon

Sonic : *sign* That was supposed to happen !

Tails : Sonic , did they're was tricked you to journey the dimension ?

Sonic : Ah men ! They're go away , Tails . I shouldn't accetped that team !

Applejack : Hmm! I know partner . But look it thank Pinkie Pie , she was crying alot that by Pyro

Pinkie Pie : *Crying* WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ! *louding cry*

Applejack : That's noisy

Knunckles : I hate that Russian giant (Heavy)

Sonic : Yeah , me too

Suddenly , Rainbow Dash and Twilight came out the corridor , Sonic was turn on back and he's tell their found them

Sonic : Did you found them ?

Twilight : We are , but i can't found them

Rainbow : Yeah , i was searching them everywhere on the ship

Amy : In the case , RED team has...

Shadow : SONIC !

Sonic : What happen , faker ?

Shadow : RED team has opening the weapon cache room

Sonic : What ?! They're stealing your weapons ?!

Shadow : Absolutely no , Sonic . They are taking thier own weapons . But , someone has stealing my MANPADS

Sonic : Well ! That's impossible question ?

Shadow : Is it ALL OF FAULTS , SONIC !

Sonic : What ? Why did you blaming me ? But I DON'T

Shadow : Is that so !

Shadow's teleporting to Sonic was standing and he's strangle Sonic's neck against the wall

Sonic : *gasp* Why'd you !...

Shadow : Why me ?! You must suppossed to know they're the terrorist , but you aren't LISTEN TO ME !

Shadow took his pistol (beretta m9) to points his gun at Sonic's head . Tails and other was stand up and they're protested Shadow

Tails : Shadow ! Stop !

Rainbow : You really kill him ?!

Twilight : Shadow ! You've out the limit !

Applejack : Stop now ! Partner

Knuckles : If you want shoot him . I will punching your face , Shadow !

Shadow : SILENCE !

Everyone was shocked and slinced by Shadow

Shadow : Sonic ! THIS IS THE LAST WAY YOU'RE INVITE THAT TERRORIST TO TAKING MY WEAPONS

Sonic : Shadow , please . I just invite to help not for terror..

Shadow : NOT TERROR ! BUT THEY'RE STILL TERROR . DO YOU KNOW ?! HUH

Sunset : Shadow ! Stop now !

Shadow was turn on back and he's saw Sunset was aimming (SKS rifle )her rifle to kill himself .

Shadow : WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!

Sunset : I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU , SHADOW . PUT SONIC DOWN !

Shadow : SONIC NEED MORE A LESSON !

Omega : I said enough now !

Omega was warming for Shadow and he's arms was turn to a arm minigun to aimming Shadow

Omega : Shadow , This is the last warning to you . Put your friend down or i'll shoot you after you've killed him

Sonic : (This is not good well)

Shadow : How pathetic !

Just like Sunset and Omega , Rouge was aimming her revoler ( Colt Anaconda) to points her gun at Shadow's head

Rouge : That's enough , Shadow

Shadow : Why did you do that !

Rouge : I just come here to put Sonic down

Shadow ; But he's..

Rouge : That's my order . Put HIM DOWN NOW !

Shadow was hold his gun down and he's put his hand out Sonic's neck down . Sunset was hold her rilfe downand Omega was put away his arm minigun away turn back to normal robot hand

Shadow : Hmp! Such a pain

Suddenly , Espio was running came out the corridor to tell Sonic and eveyone

Sonic : Espio , what happen ?

Espio : Sonic , i've just found that team

Sonic : What'd you say ?

Espio : I've found RED Team ... in future

Sonic : How did you know that ?

Espio : Well . Let me explain...

 **(Flashback)**

 **Discussion room**

Soldier : Tell me , Scout ! What kind the name this game

Scout : The Title game name is : Overwatch

Espio (tell a story) : I was clawed and sneaking the ceiling after Scout was closing the door while I was invincible . I've saw Scout was open the future computer to show his teams knowledge . Then , he's was clicked the searching is Overwatch . After the discussed about Overwatch , in 23:15 hours laters at the corridor . I was watching Scout is doing in his room , but suddenly , i was invincible when Sonic has appearing to meet Scout . 5 minutes later after you've met Scout , he's open door so smail sound and he's leaving his room to reunite his team . RED team was foray the weapon cache room to took their own weapon and i saw Soldier was taken your manpads , and they're pushing the red buttons to teleporting and they're disappeared for while .

 **(End the Flashback)**

Espio : That's why they are trying to revenge their games

Sonic : Espio is right , they aren't the terrorist and they're trying to arrived other dimension . But that dimension is...?

Tails : Future 2096 ! The Robots age (Late 20th century) . They're going to ... Omnic Crisis !? . I know that conflict , they are in THE TROUBLE and THEY'RE NEED US !

Shadow : Forget it !

Tails : Shadow , you must listen to me . Omnic Crisis is a great conflict/war between robots and humans !. Just like World War 3 !

Twilight : Tails , tell me about that conflict

Tails : Alright !

Tails was open the future computer to get infomation about Omnic Crisis and show everyone know about the conflict .

Tails : Omnic Crisis is was era that began in the year 2046 , when the world ravaged in war between omnics infected by God Programs and humans. It plays a massive role in the story and lore of Overwatch.

Cream : That sound creepy

Cheese : Chao

Fluttershy : Oh ! such a very friece

Shadow : Hmp! I know that !

Tails : I've got all the image about Omnic Crisis in my infomation : Australia was fought against Omnic robots . Australian Navy was trying to fighting against Omnic robots to ongoing for last years , Brazil was suttering by Omnic bomber flying ship . Brazilian Air Force was still flight and fighting the Omnic flying ship , Great Britain was under attacked by the rioters . The anti riot polices trying to stop the rioters . But unfortunately , all the peoples (especially humans and robots) was going to millions people into rioters and against Anti Riot Police into the civil war . Russia was fought against Omnic robots in the winter and 2 childs was protect her robot mother from the two soldiers's aimming in Japan , Every peoples has been straving , sicks , thristy and into the bitterness in Middle East , and all infomation has update into the propagate i was told all of you , guys .

Rainbow : That's conflict is so ... creepy and into the worst

Silver : (Vanga is right , the war is can happening)

Sonic : Tails , what'd we waiting for . Let's save RED team now ! We can't talk anymore !

Tails : Sonic's right , we've must RED team before they're arrested

Pinkie : Can you bring Pyro back , please ?!

Tails : Of course , Pinkie . I'll promise bring back Pyro to playing you again

Pinkie : Thanks , Tails

Tails : No welcome ! Pinkie

Everyone (Except Shadow ) has agreed Tails and Sonic saying and Blue Typhoon was using charging speed to the Future 2096 for RED team

 **Future : 2096**

At the morning . Scout has woke up from his sleep and then

Scout : *yawn* I feel alive again!

Then he's saw Engineer grab his Walkie Talkie

Engineer : Engie to Spy , Engie to Spy . Do you copy ?

 **At the nearing of Overwatch Base**

Spy's asleep near the Overwatch base

?(calling) : Engie to Spy , Engie to Spy . Do you copy ?

Spy : What ?

Spy was wake from his sleep

Spy : Oh yes. I have arrived. Just a 1 km from here to the north

Engineer (calling ) : Okay then. See you later

Back to Scout and his team at the alley , RED team was asked Engineer for Spy .

RED team : Where's Spy ?

Engineer : If you want to meet him , we have to walk 1 km to north.

RED team nodded Engineer said and they're leaving out the alley to Overwatch Base while Spy's waiting for his team arrived

 **Overwatch Base**

After few minutes later , they're has arrived in Overwatch base

Scout : Overwatch ?! We're here guys

Medic : Scout is right ! We're here

? : *whisper * Hey you , be quiet !

RED team was saw a person standing , It's was Spy , he's was calling his team .

Scout : Spy !

Spy : shiittt ! *whisper* No one make a noise ! Proceed !

Spy was leading his team to investigating the Overwatch base

Scout : Wow ! Amazing

Heavy : Heavy feel hungry ! Heavy need to eat sandvich

Medic : Eat later , Heavy

But unfortunately , the sercurity cameras has found RED team was foray the base and begin to alarm

Athena (voice) : Intruder Alert ! Intruder Alert ! The Enemy has illegal entered the base !

Winston : The Enemy ! We need to stop them !

Winston reporting his friends

Spy : Dammit ! We've blowed up our secret ! Gentlemen , listen to me . We have to get out the base and we'll find the abandoned warehouse somewhere in the city ! Understand !

RED team was nodded Spy said

Spy : Let's get out the here , GO !

(To be continued)

Opening : The Beginning ft One Ok Rock

Lyric:

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
As the world falls apart around us  
All we can do is hold on, hold on

Take my hand  
And bring me back, yeah

I'll risk everything if it's for you  
A whisper into the night  
Telling me "it's not my time and don't give up"  
I've never stood up before this time  
Demo yuzurenai mono nigitta kono te wa hanasanai

So stand up, stand up  
Just gotta keep it  
I wanna wake up wake up  
Just tell me how I can  
Never give up  
Kuruoshii hodo setsuna no enrei

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudo  
Blinded, I can't see the end  
So where do I begin?

Say not a word, I can hear you  
The silence between us  
Nanimo nai you ni utsuteru dake  
I take this chance that I make you mine  
Tada kakusenai mono kazatta youni misekaketeru

So stand up, stand up  
Just gotta keep it  
I wanna wake up wake up  
Just tell me how I can  
Never give up  
Kanashimi to setsunasa no enrei

Just give me a reason  
To keep my heart beating  
Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms  
Kudaketenaide saite chitta kono omoi wa  
So blinded I can't see the end

Look how far we've made it  
The pain I can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
So where do I begin?

Nigirishimeta ushinawanu youni to  
Te wo hirogereba koboreochisou de  
Ushinau mono nado nakatta hibino dasei wo sutete kimi wo

Just tell me why baby  
They might call me crazy  
For saying I'd fight until there is no more  
Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou  
Blinded, I can't see the end

Look how far we made it  
The pain I can't escape it  
Kono mamajya mada owaraseru koto wa dekinai deshou  
Nando kutabarisou demo kuchi hateyou tomo owariwanaisa  
It finally begins...

(End the music)


	23. Chapter 4 : Overwatch (Part 2)

**Overwatch's Base**

Spy has been handcuffed by Overwatch's rebel soldiers (formerly : Overwatch's peacekeeper force) and they're leading Spy to the elevator . Spy was saw everything all the Overwatch's designed is : Overwatch's giant battle robot (still experiment by professional engineers and scientists ), lazer tank ( still experiment by professional engineers and scientists) , Spider tank (still operate ) , Hover fighter jet with 2 legs ((still experiment by professional engineers and scientists ) , Beetle transported APC (still operate ) , t72 Russian MB tank with plasma cannon (outdated) , T50 PAK FA (Retrived after Omnic Crisis) , Bastion battle drone (still operate ) , and everything Spy saw all the Overwatch's secret weapons . 1 hour later . They're has arrived nearing a elevator .

Overwatch's rebel soldiers 1 : We're here !

Overwatch's rebel soldiers was click a elevator wall button to open elevator's gate . Finally , the elevator gate has open and they're entered elevator to down the floors numbers . Overwatch's soldier was click floor 19 button at the elevator's number buttons to down the elevator and the elevator was closing the gate .

 **In the elevator**

(Uprade Station (Unused) - TF2 soundtrack)

Spy and 2 Overwatch's soldiers was stading like normal , quiet , waiting to down the floor 19 .

Spy : *yawn*We come yet ?

Overwatch's soldier 1 : Almost

15 minute later

*ding dong*

(end the music)

 **Floor 19**

Finally , they're arrived at the floor 19 and leaving the elevator to interrogation room . Spy's saw all the room was a top secret and he's saw a third Chaos Emerald was experimented by professors at the top secret room nu.4 while he's saw nu.4 window outside the corridor .

Spy : (A Chaos Emerald ?! That's why i was arrested . I've must to find the emerald and get out the here )

20 minutes later . They are arrived the interrogation room and 1 Overwatch's soldier was knocked the door to make a sound

Soldier 76 : Come in !

 **interrogation room**

Spy was sat down the chair . Soldier 76 and Winston was upset and they're tell a question about RED team has escape and kidnapped Overwatch's members (Tracer , DVA , Mercy , Pharah , Mei ) to make Spy's telling the truth

Winston : It's been the while , Mr Francois Tullmen

Spy : That isn't my real name , you monkey-brain

Winston : Your real name is ?

Spy : Unknown my name . Forget about my name , please

Winston : Alright ! *sign* Soldier 76 . Can you tell me the question about this thin men ?

Soldier 76 : Ok . Now , tell me . Where is your team ? , where is their base ? and where is my team ?! *slap the table* SPEAK !

Spy : No . I can't telling you , but you think i'm the stupid . HAHA ! I don't think about that

Soldier : Alright , ONE MORE QUESTION ! Where is your team ?! WHERE IS THEIR BASE ? AND WHERE IS MY TEAM ! *slap the table* SPEAK !

Spy : I told you , I can't telling you !

Overwatch's soldier swing Spy's head by his rifle

Spy : Ouch ! That hurt ! .

Soldier 76 : *sign* Hard to say for him . He's so contrarious ! Winston , bring him to jail . Tomorrow , we're have to go the Constitutional court to litigation him , alright ?!

Winston : Alright !

Spy : ( This is getting awkward ! )

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Scout room**

At the Scout room . Tracer is wake up after she has been darted by Sniper and she saw his room was decorateds while she's tied

Tracer : Where am i . What the ?! I'm tied !

Suddenly , Scout's was enterd his room while he's took his energy drink's can and he's jump on the bed and lying at his bed

Scout : *sign* That's boring *drink the energy drink*

Tracer : OY! Little help here ?!

Scout : Oh ! Why should i let you go . No way , just in your dream

Tracer : Hey ! Let's me out the here , please . It's too tied !

Scout : AH ! cripe ! Alright

Scout's down his bed and he's took his The Bloodletter's machete to cut the rope and release Tracer . Finally , Tracer has free and she's hug Scout for helping

Tracer : Thanks love !

Scout : Hey , put me down !

Tracer's stopped hug Scout

Tracer : Sorry , but . Where is DVA ? Could she's ok ?

Scout : Who's DVA ? and who are you ?

Tracer : Oh ! I almost forget . My name is Lena Oxton , also called Tracer . I'm the British and you ?

Scout : Oh! My name is Jeremy Judas Bonker , also called the Scout . I'm the America

Tracer : Nice to meet you and you ?

Scout : Me ? Me too

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Scout

Sonic : Scout ! we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Scout : Ok ! I'm come in ! You stayed here and i come back , alright

Tracer : Ok love

Scout : I'm come back later !

 **Sniper room**

Sniper has decorated like : Australian flag on the wall , Animal trophies on the wall , dartboard has been hitting by 2 darts on the wall , sydney opera house replica on the table , 1 bed with Australia flag's blanket ,1 Tv at the table cabinet , and other... Widowmaker trying to cut the rope while she's tied . But she's failed . But suddenly , Sniper was entered his room and he's took air conditioner's remote to activated the air conditioner up the wall . He's lying down his bed and he's open Tv to watching (The Kangaroo king (2015)) by his remote

Sniper : *yawn* That just bloody stupid

Widowmaker : Hey ! Can you let me out the here , please

Sniper : I'm sorry , mate . I'm busy now

Widowmaker : Grrr . Dammit ! Why he's doesn't understand to me . GRR

Sniper : Grrr ! Could you shut up , please ! OR I'LL CHOP CHOP YOU ! WANKA !

Widowmaker : Really , how to supposed to chop me ?

Sniper : Ah ! Piss . Could you shut up please...

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Sniper

Sniper : Yeah ?

Twilight : Sniper ! we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Sniper : Ok mate . Now i have to go

Widowmaker : When you come back ?

Sniper : I don't know . But later

 **Medic's clinic room**

Mercy was woke up and she saw his room has decorated like medical wardrove , 3 flesh hearts and BLU Spy's head (still alive) at the fridge , 1 cardioversion machine , 1 Dialysis machine , 1 medical lamp was flashes Mercy at the bed and 15 pill boxes at the medicine wardrobe , medicine body wallpaper at the wall and other...

Mercy : Is that ?... Clinic room ?

Suddenly , Medic was pushing a utility cart with cups and pots to Mercy was lying the bed .

Medic : Oh , you're already wake up do you ?

Mercy : Who are you and where am i ?! Tell me ?!

Medic : Oh really . This is my clinic room also called Medic room and we are also the doctor , right!

Mercy : Can you let me out here , please

Medic : Oh really . But i can't do that because , the rope is so tied and...

Mercy : *sign* Can't you let me out the here , please !

Medic : Talk to much , my lady . It's was Tuesday *pouring the tea cup*, I was lost my medicine license after their kicked me out the hospital

Mercy : But where's your hospital while you are working for them ? and where is your license

Medic : Oh Wegberg's Military Hospital , I was working them before they're fired me while i was lost my license *drinking the tea* and my license's has been flying out away the window while i was working here .

Mercy : So , can you let me out the here please?

Medic : Alright

Medic's took his bonesaw to cut the ropes and release Mercy out the bed .

Mercy : Thanks and what your name ?

Medic : My name is Ludwig Heilberg , just called me Medic . And you ?

Mercy : My name is Angela Ziegler , also called me Mercy

Medic : Angela ? Your name's so beauty !

Mercy :*blushed* Oh thanks . Oh can i drinking your tea , please

Medic : Sure it *pouring the tea cup for Mercy * Here , take this

Mercy was taken tea cup and she's drinking the tea

Mercy : Your tea is good . What did you put in this ?

Medic : Lotus tea .

Mercy : Lotus tea ? I've never heard about this tea ?

Medic : Lotus tea is a type of green tea produced in Vietnam that has been flavored with the scent of Nelumbo nucifera. It is a specialty product of the Vietnamese tea industry and is consumed as part of celebratory events or festivals . I was living in Vietnam on 2 years during Vietnam War , i was found a medicine ingredient from the lotus flower to cure everyones while their sickes , injuries ... That's all

Mercy : Hmm! But that's good . But i have something to telling you

Medic : What ?

Mercy : Are you...

Mercy was closing Medic and she's trying to kiss Medic . Medic also kiss Mercy too . But unfortunately , someone knocked the door to make Mercy and Medic almost kissing .

Fluttershy : Doctor , we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Medic : Ja , i'm coming . So .. i leaving now

Mercy : When you come back ?

Medic : Maybe later

 **Soldier room**

Soldier's room was decorated like : American flag on the wall , Uncle Sam wallpaper , 2 trumpet and trombone at the wall , 1 Tv , 1 radar at the table , George Washington's frame and Abraham Lincoln's frame on the wall , a small status of Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima with US flag on the table cabinet , 1 eagle with helmet was standing on the branch tree , and other... . Pharah and DVA were woke up and they're saw his room was decorated

Pharah : What happen and where are we ?

DVA : Uh! Pharah ! Can you let me out the here please !?

Pharah : DVA ! What have you've done ?

DVA : No time to talk . release me !

Pharah was trying to untethered DVA . But suddenly , Soldier has arrived his room and he's saw Pharah trying to untethered DVA

Soldier : Try to getaway ?! *smirk* You never getaway for me !

Pharah : Who are you and why did you kidnapped me and DVA !?

DVA : Stop talking please !

Pharah : *sign* I'm trying

Soldier : Well , look like you're gonna doom today . Now *stretch hands and his head * We're fighting like soldier , bring it on

Soldier's charging to attacked Pharah . But suddenly , DVA has release out the rope and she's kicked Soldier flung away by her Taekwondo . Soldier has been hitting a wall by DVA

Soldier :*dizzy* Oh my head !

Soldier's stand up and he's counterback DVA

Soldier : Little girl also have a martial arts ? ! Alright , i will fighting a combatives martial arts . Come on !

DVA was charging fast , she's jump and kicked Soldier . Soldier's also blocked her leg's , but he's failed and flung away the wall again .

Soldier : *more dizzy* If I have to crack some skulls, I will

Soldier was stand up and he's punching DVA . But DVA was avoid his fist and she's kicked back .

Soldier : *pain scream*

DVA : IT'S OVER NOW !

She's kicked Soldier like Hyakuretsukyaku

DVA : AND TAKE THIS , JERK !

She's kicked out Soldier flung to the wall

Soldier : *pain scream*

Soldier has been hitting a wall

Soldier : I hate Korean girl ! *fainted* ded!

DVA : Don't irritated me , you helmethead !

Pharah : Nice work , Hana

DVA : Thanks

Soldier : No , no , no ! You don't understand to me

Soldier was stand up and he isn't attacked DVA

Soldier : Alright , i'm lose now , i'm failed . Alright , you win , you victory , ok

DVA : Alright ! I win of course .

Soldier : Alright ! No more fighting . Let's make a peace and what your name , girls

Pharah : My name is Fareeha Amari . I'm the Egyptian , also just called me Pharah

DVA : And my name is Hana Song . I'm the South Korea , also just called me DVA and you ?

Soldier : Jane Doe , I'm the American Patriotic and just called me the Soldier

Pharah : Soldier ? ... DVA

DVA : Yeah ?

Pharah : He's just similar like our Soldier 76 ? right ?

DVA : Yeah ! through so !

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Soldier

Knuckles : Soldier , we have to talk at the living room , ok ?

Soldier : Ok . I'm coming right up !

 **Demoman room**

Demoman's room has decorated like : King Degroot's frame on the wall , 2 battle axes dualing on the wall , 1 fire place , 1 bed , 1 wax statue of Queen Elizabeth the second has been chopping her head by Demoman's axe (because , Scottish people's has been suppression by British Royal Government ) , the word was writing by Demoman on the wall is : Scotland is not belong to England , Scotland is real country and independent , demolished Queen Elizabeth , bear's head and moose's head trophies on the wall , 1 bagpipes on the table , 1 TV and other... Mei was woke up and she saw his room has decorated like Medieval . But suddenly , Demoman and Pyro were arrived his room and they're going to asked Mei something .

Demoman : You're wake up huh ? Chinese lady !

Mei : Who are you and why did you kidnapped me ?

Demoman : Hard question , lady . Now , time to cook you ! Pyro , bring her to the fire place !

Pyro : UHNUOHNU ( You are so evil now , Demo)

Demoman : What ?! Pyro , I said..

Pyro : NONONO (No , no , no !)

Demoman : Come on , lad . Bring her to the fire place to melted her

Pyro : Uh o , uh o (Oh no)

Demoman : What !? Why did...

Demoman and Pyro was quarrel each other .

Mei : *sign and facepalm* Oh bother

But suddenly , Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Demoman and Pyro

Cream : Mr Pyro and Demoman , we have to talk at the living room , ok ?

Pyro : OK

Demoman : Ya . You stayed here at my room , ok

Mei : Alright

Demoman : Good , if you not . I will chop your head like my Queen . C (See)

Demoman was pointing Mei the wax statue of Queen Elizabeth the second has been chopping her head by Demoman's axe

Mei : Oh , i know

Demoman : Good , let's go Pyro

Pyro : Uh hu !

 **Living room**

At the Living room , Sonic and others is gathering RED team to came here for asked something about RED team was escape out the Blue Typhoon by Tails's teleported watches .

Sonic : Alright , Scout . Tell me about your reason : Why did you guys leaving our ship , tell me

Scout : Alright ! Listen me , UM!? i ... .I don't even know where to start with you . I mean , i was escape out the ship with my team at 1;00 hour , i/my team has finally get out the ship and we're watching Overwatch's members was fought the their enemy . Right , guys ?

Medic : Ja , first thing off , Scout has been sleeping at the ground and also my team too . Except Spy is reaching to the Overwatch's base

Shadow : So , how is Overwatch's base is look like ?

Heavy : This base is look like my sandvich !

Applejack : Sandvich ? That's base just look like your sandwich ?

Heavy : DA , but this base is so huge ! So huges than a godzilla !

Rainbow : Hmmm?! I know that ! Look it that Pinkie Pie , she's happy back again while Pyro returned the ship . Now she hugged him

Pinkie hugged Pyro

Pinkie : I MISS YOU SO MUCH , PYRO!

PYRO : OR IGHT (Alright )

Rainbow : Anyway , forget that thing ...

 **Overwatch Base**

 **In the jail**

The jail don't have anything . It's just one camera and not thing . Spy was sitting down the ground and he's thinking to find way out the here

Spy : *sign* What should i do now ? Wait the minutes ? That!

He's remember about he's was followed by Overwatch's rebel soldiers at the corridor . Spy's saw all the room was a top secret and he's saw a third Chaos Emerald was experimented by professors at the top secret room nu.4 while he's saw nu.4 window outside the corridor .

Spy : I knew it . The Chaos Emerald ! That's why i was arrested . But i need to find way out the here , but unfortunately !

Spy seeing a camera was watching Spy . At the camera station , where a security guard is playing World of Warcraft , oblivious to the combat . Back to Spy , he's enough to seeing the camera

Spy : Ok... That's security guard doesn't watching all the cameras . I wonder...

Suddenly , 1 Overwatch's officer has arrived in the jail to meet Spy

Overwatch's officer : Mr. Francois Tullmen

Spy : I told you that's not my name , alright !

Overwatch's officer : Alright , so mr...

Spy : Called me Spy

Overwatch's officer : Ok , so Mr Spy . Can you tell me your reason about...

Spy : About what ?

Overwatch's officer : About...

Spy : Mr. Officer , came here closer , please . I don't hear you saying

Overwatch's officer : Alright

Overwatch's officer was closing Spy

Spy : *smirk*

*stab sound*

Unfortunately for Overwatch's officer . Overwatch's officer has been stabbed on his chest by Spy's steeve with Sharp Dresser . He's spook Overwatch's officer's ear for perpetuated

Spy : *whisper* Thank you let me out the here . But you still sluggish simpleton

Spy pull his Sharp Dresser out Overwatch's officer chest and Overwatch's officer falling the ground and he's dead !

Spy : Hmp ! You dead as you live *took his Disguide Kit to smoking his cigarette* Smoking

Spy's disguised a Officer while Overwatch's officer has been killed by his Disguise Kit and he's get out the jail to kill security officer first at the camera station .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members

Engineer :... and i was fighting that Viking Engineer (Torbjorn) . Because , he's rip-off my style and my sentry

Sunset : He's just rip-off your style ?

Engineer : Not only me . Scout , Soldier and other.. has been rip-off by Overwatch's members . Even my big guy , Heavy

Heavy : Engineer is right . I was fighting a big like me

Knuckles : You mean men or women ?

Heavy : Of course she is women . But she's so stronger than me and punching me

Soldier : And that Pharaoh lady also rip-off my rocket jump style

Medic : And i was fighting a angel nurse (Medic) while i was healing Heavy to fight that big girl like Heavy

Scout : That's true , and i was fighting a orange pant girl (Tracer) . She's using her teleporting to avoid my shoot and explosion my her teleporting reactor on her chest

Rainbow : I know she is my rival

Applejack : Do you meet her

Rainbow : Of course not

Sonic : Well , that's hard question

 **\- Scout room**

Tracer was lying Scout's bed and she's worried her team and her enemies (Reaper and Widowmaker) . But suddenly , someone was knocking the door

Tracer : Who's there ?

It's was DVA and Pharah , they're both was meet Tracer at Scout room to find way out the ship

Tracer : DVA , Pharah ? You girls still alive ?

DVA : Yeah . Me too

Pharah : No time to talk , we've must find Mercy . Right away

DVA and Tracer : Ok

Tracer : Wait , there something so much to do

Pharah : For what ?

Tracer : Wait , we don't need escape out the ship .

DVA : Why ?

Tracer : Do you know those rebel we're fought them ?! But actually , they are good guys and that guy (Scout) was cut the rope to release me

Pharah : Tracer is right . But , what about Mercy and Mei ?

DVA : And Widowmaker

Tracer : Widowmaker ? that's right ! we've must saved all of them and we've must to the living room . Let's go

 **\- Sniper room**

Widowmaker trying to thinking about how to cut the rope . She saw a Kukri machete was hooked on the coat stand and she sliding to reach the coat stand

Widowmaker : *whisper* There you are

Widowmaker has got a Kukri and she's cut the ropes to release . Finally , she's cutting all the rope at her leg and her arm and she stand up

Widowmaker : Wa la , now . Time to find the precious diamond emerald ( Chaos Emerald) .

Widowmaker was checking all the corridor

Widowmaker : There is nobody here . Good one

Widowmaker's leaving Sniper room to find Chaos Emerald somewhere at the Blue Typhoon

 **Overwatch base**

 **\- Camera room**

At the camera room , Overwatch's officer was pushing a utility cart with the food for the security . The security was stopped playing his game and he's salute Overwatch's officer to hi

Security : Sir !

Overwatch's officer : here's your food , eat it . Before your food is cool

Security : Yes sir

Security was eating his food . But unfortunately , security has been poisoning while he's eat his food and he's lying down the ground and he's dead .

Overwatch's officer : You dead now , you idiot *laugh and blown disguise*

It's was Spy , he was disguised Overwatch's officer to poisoned the camera security . He's turn off the switches of camera and he's find the map of floor 19 to find his way out .

Spy : But where is the map

Spy has found the map of floor 19 at the cabinet and he's checking a map to find the Chaos Emeralds and find way out the here

Spy : Hmmm! Connectation communication room . Even can connected all the vessels while vessel's traveling the dimension . Good one

Spy pushing the wardrove and everything the stuffs to blocked the door and find way out the here .

Spy : How i gonna find way out ? Hmmm... AHA . I found it !

Spy has found the vent up the wall and he's trying to jump the vent . but failed . Because , the vent at the wall so high and he's thinking again .

Spy : Hmmm ! I need the ladder

Spy has found the ladder at the ground and he's pointing the ladder on the vent .

Spy : Alright !

Spy's taken a map and he's climbed up ladder to reach the vent . he's open the vent away and he's entered the air duct to find his way out .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members

Silver : I know you guys's saying . But i don't believe that Overwatch's members also like your team , right ?

Scout : That's right . Not just my team . Also your guys too

Silver : What ? me ?

Scout : No , not you . Is Amy and Espio , even Omega

Rainbow : Hmmm... Scout is right . But what about me and my girls

Scout : Hard question . Forget it ! We are talking about a black smoke

Twilight : Black smoke ? ( Is King Sombra was here ? Could be ?)

Rarity : Tell me about the black smoke , please

Scout : Only Engineer know this black smoke . Engie

Engineer : Alright , i've saw a black smoke while i was fighting a ...

 **\- Medic's clinic room**

Tracer was open door with DVA and Pharah , and they're saw Mercy was reading her book at the bed

Tracer : Mercy ?

Mercy : Tracer ? Pharah ? DVA ?

Pharah : Mercy !

Mercy : Pharah !

Pharah and Mercy's hugged other...

Pharah : At least you're safing now

Mercy : Me too

Tracer : Ahem ! Pharah , Mercy

DVA : Do you girls get out here please !?

Mercy : Oh right . Sorry

Pharah : Me too

Tracer : What we waiting for . Let's find Mei

DVA , Pharah , Mercy : OK !

 **Overwatch base**

 **\- At the air duct**

Spy was lying and clawing the duct and he's found the down vent was lighting . Spy took his map out his coat to checked again the map

Spy : *whisper * There it is . Connectation communication room

Spy put away his map and checking closer the vent to checked down the Connectation communication room while the officer workers was working them .

\- **Connectation communication room**

10 officer workers was working them . But suddenly , they're leaving out the room by lunch break . Meanwhile , Spy was hold down easily the vent and he's jump down the floor . He's cover the curtain at the window and he's trying to connected for Blue Typhoon

Spy : Now what ?

Searching your vessel :

Spy : Hmpp ! Blue Typhoon , entered

Loading in 1 minutes !

Spy : Blue Typhoon , please , please !

Finally , the computer has found 1 Blue Typhoon ship

Spy : There it is

Choose to call : calling objection , video calling

Spy : video calling ! click !

Spy was clicked video calling at future computer to connected Blue Typhoon

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members . But suddenly , a strange call was rang at the big TV .

Tails : Guys , stop talking . We have a called

Twilight : Who ?

Tails : I don't know . Let me check

Tails was connected strange calling . It's was Spy , he was connecting to Blue Typhoon . Everyone was cheered Spy still alive

Spy (at the screen) : Bonjour everyone

Scout : Spy !

Rarity : Oh my gosh , DARLING ! MR SPY

Knuckles : He's it ! Is he !

Sonic : Spy !

Spike : What the ?

Spy (at the screen) : Have a good day , everyone *smile*

(To be continued)


	24. Chapter 4 : Overwatch (Part 3)

**Overwatch's Base**

Spy has been handcuffed by Overwatch's rebel soldiers (formerly : Overwatch's peacekeeper force) and they're leading Spy to the elevator . Spy was saw everything all the Overwatch's designed is : Overwatch's giant battle robot (still experiment by professional engineers and scientists ), lazer tank ( still experiment by professional engineers and scientists) , Spider tank (still operate ) , Hover fighter jet with 2 legs ((still experiment by professional engineers and scientists ) , Beetle transported APC (still operate ) , t72 Russian MB tank with plasma cannon (outdated) , T50 PAK FA (Retrived after Omnic Crisis) , Bastion battle drone (still operate ) , and everything Spy saw all the Overwatch's secret weapons . 1 hour later . They're has arrived nearing a elevator .

Overwatch's rebel soldiers 1 : We're here !

Overwatch's rebel soldiers was click a elevator wall button to open elevator's gate . Finally , the elevator gate has open and they're entered elevator to down the floors numbers . Overwatch's soldier was click floor 19 button at the elevator's number buttons to down the elevator and the elevator was closing the gate .

 **In the elevator**

(Uprade Station (Unused) - TF2 soundtrack)

Spy and 2 Overwatch's soldiers was stading like normal , quiet , waiting to down the floor 19 .

Spy : *yawn*We come yet ?

Overwatch's soldier 1 : Almost

15 minute later

*ding dong*

(end the music)

 **Floor 19**

Finally , they're arrived at the floor 19 and leaving the elevator to interrogation room . Spy's saw all the room was a top secret and he's saw a third Chaos Emerald was experimented by professors at the top secret room nu.4 while he's saw nu.4 window outside the corridor .

Spy : (A Chaos Emerald ?! That's why i was arrested . I've must to find the emerald and get out the here )

20 minutes later . They are arrived the interrogation room and 1 Overwatch's soldier was knocked the door to make a sound

Soldier 76 : Come in !

 **interrogation room**

Spy was sat down the chair . Soldier 76 and Winston was upset and they're tell a question about RED team has escape and kidnapped Overwatch's members (Tracer , DVA , Mercy , Pharah , Mei ) to make Spy's telling the truth

Winston : It's been the while , Mr Francois Tullmen

Spy : That isn't my real name , you monkey-brain

Winston : Your real name is ?

Spy : Unknown my name . Forget about my name , please

Winston : Alright ! *sign* Soldier 76 . Can you tell me the question about this thin men ?

Soldier 76 : Ok . Now , tell me . Where is your team ? , where is their base ? and where is my team ?! *slap the table* SPEAK !

Spy : No . I can't telling you , but you think i'm the stupid . HAHA ! I don't think about that

Soldier : Alright , ONE MORE QUESTION ! Where is your team ?! WHERE IS THEIR BASE ? AND WHERE IS MY TEAM ! *slap the table* SPEAK !

Spy : I told you , I can't telling you !

Overwatch's soldier swing Spy's head by his rifle

Spy : Ouch ! That hurt ! .

Soldier 76 : *sign* Hard to say for him . He's so contrarious ! Winston , bring him to jail . Tomorrow , we're have to go the Constitutional court to litigation him , alright ?!

Winston : Alright !

Spy : ( This is getting awkward ! )

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Scout room**

At the Scout room . Tracer is wake up after she has been darted by Sniper and she saw his room was decorateds while she's tied

Tracer : Where am i . What the ?! I'm tied !

Suddenly , Scout's was enterd his room while he's took his energy drink's can and he's jump on the bed and lying at his bed

Scout : *sign* That's boring *drink the energy drink*

Tracer : OY! Little help here ?!

Scout : Oh ! Why should i let you go . No way , just in your dream

Tracer : Hey ! Let's me out the here , please . It's too tied !

Scout : AH ! cripe ! Alright

Scout's down his bed and he's took his The Bloodletter's machete to cut the rope and release Tracer . Finally , Tracer has free and she's hug Scout for helping

Tracer : Thanks love !

Scout : Hey , put me down !

Tracer's stopped hug Scout

Tracer : Sorry , but . Where is DVA ? Could she's ok ?

Scout : Who's DVA ? and who are you ?

Tracer : Oh ! I almost forget . My name is Lena Oxton , also called Tracer . I'm the British and you ?

Scout : Oh! My name is Andrew Judas Bonker , also called the Scout . I'm the America

Tracer : Nice to meet you and you ?

Scout : Me ? Me too

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Scout

Sonic : Scout ! we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Scout : Ok ! I'm come in ! You stayed here and i come back , alright

Tracer : Ok love

Scout : I'm come back later !

 **Sniper room**

Sniper has decorated like : Australian flag on the wall , Animal trophies on the wall , dartboard has been hitting by 2 darts on the wall , sydney opera house replica on the table , 1 bed with Australia flag's blanket ,1 Tv at the table cabinet , and other... Widowmaker trying to cut the rope while she's tied . But she's failed . But suddenly , Sniper was entered his room and he's took air conditioner's remote to activated the air conditioner up the wall . He's lying down his bed and he's open Tv to watching (The Kangaroo king (2015)) by his remote

Sniper : *yawn* That just bloody stupid

Widowmaker : Hey ! Can you let me out the here , please

Sniper : I'm sorry , mate . I'm busy now

Widowmaker : Grrr . Dammit ! Why he's doesn't understand to me . GRR

Sniper : Grrr ! Could you shut up , please ! OR I'LL CHOP CHOP YOU ! WANKA !

Widowmaker : Really , how to supposed to chop me ?

Sniper : Ah ! Piss . Could you shut up please...

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Sniper

Sniper : Yeah ?

Twilight : Sniper ! we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Sniper : Ok mate . Now i have to go

Widowmaker : When you come back ?

Sniper : I don't know . But later

 **Medic's clinic room**

Mercy was woke up and she saw his room has decorated like medical wardrove , 3 flesh hearts and BLU Spy's head (still alive) at the fridge , 1 cardioversion machine , 1 Dialysis machine , 1 medical lamp was flashes Mercy at the bed and 15 pill boxes at the medicine wardrobe , medicine body wallpaper at the wall and other...

Mercy : Is that ?... Clinic room ?

Suddenly , Medic was pushing a utility cart with cups and pots to Mercy was lying the bed .

Medic : Oh , you're already wake up do you ?

Mercy : Who are you and where am i ?! Tell me ?!

Medic : Oh really . This is my clinic room also called Medic room and we are also the doctor , right!

Mercy : Can you let me out here , please

Medic : Oh really . But i can't do that because , the rope is so tied and...

Mercy : *sign* Can't you let me out the here , please !

Medic : Talk to much , my lady . It's was Tuesday *pouring the tea cup*, I was lost my medicine license after their kicked me out the hospital

Mercy : But where's your hospital while you are working for them ? and where is your license

Medic : Oh Wegberg's Military Hospital , I was working them before they're fired me while i was lost my license *drinking the tea* and my license's has been flying out away the window while i was working here .

Mercy : So , can you let me out the here please?

Medic : Alright

Medic's took his bonesaw to cut the ropes and release Mercy out the bed .

Mercy : Thanks and what your name ?

Medic : My name is Josef Heilberg , just called me Medic . And you ?

Mercy : My name is Angela Ziegler , also called me Mercy

Medic : Angela ? Your name's so beauty !

Mercy :*blushed* Oh thanks . Oh can i drinking your tea , please

Medic : Sure it *pouring the tea cup for Mercy * Here , take this

Mercy was taken tea cup and she's drinking the tea

Mercy : Your tea is good . What did you put in this ?

Medic : Lotus tea .

Mercy : Lotus tea ? I've never heard about this tea ?

Medic : Lotus tea is a type of green tea produced in Vietnam that has been flavored with the scent of Nelumbo nucifera. It is a specialty product of the Vietnamese tea industry and is consumed as part of celebratory events or festivals . I was living in Vietnam on 2 years during Vietnam War , i was found a medicine ingredient from the lotus flower to cure everyones while their sickes , injuries ... That's all

Mercy : Hmm! But that's good . But i have something to telling you

Medic : What ?

Mercy : Are you...

Mercy was closing Medic and she's trying to kiss Medic . Medic also kiss Mercy too . But unfortunately , someone knocked the door to make Mercy and Medic almost kissing .

Fluttershy : Doctor , we have to talk at the living room , ok !?

Medic : Ja , i'm coming . So .. i leaving now

Mercy : When you come back ?

Medic : Maybe later

 **Soldier room**

Soldier's room was decorated like : American flag on the wall , Uncle Sam wallpaper , 2 trumpet and trombone at the wall , 1 Tv , 1 radar at the table , George Washington's frame and Abraham Lincoln's frame on the wall , a small status of Raising the Flag on Iwo Jima with US flag on the table cabinet , 1 eagle with helmet was standing on the branch tree , and other... . Pharah and DVA were woke up and they're saw his room was decorated

Pharah : What happen and where are we ?

DVA : Uh! Pharah ! Can you let me out the here please !?

Pharah : DVA ! What have you've done ?

DVA : No time to talk . release me !

Pharah was trying to untethered DVA . But suddenly , Soldier has arrived his room and he's saw Pharah trying to untethered DVA

Soldier : Try to getaway ?! *smirk* You never getaway for me !

Pharah : Who are you and why did you kidnapped me and DVA !?

DVA : Stop talking please !

Pharah : *sign* I'm trying

Soldier : Well , look like you're gonna doom today . Now *stretch hands and his head * We're fighting like soldier , bring it on

Soldier's charging to attacked Pharah . But suddenly , DVA has release out the rope and she's kicked Soldier flung away by her Taekwondo . Soldier has been hitting a wall by DVA

Soldier :*dizzy* Oh my head !

Soldier's stand up and he's counterback DVA

Soldier : Little girl also have a martial arts ? ! Alright , i will fighting a combatives martial arts . Come on !

DVA was charging fast , she's jump and kicked Soldier . Soldier's also blocked her leg's , but he's failed and flung away the wall again .

Soldier : *more dizzy* If I have to crack some skulls, I will

Soldier was stand up and he's punching DVA . But DVA was avoid his fist and she's kicked back .

Soldier : *pain scream*

DVA : IT'S OVER NOW !

She's kicked Soldier like Hyakuretsukyaku

DVA : AND TAKE THIS , JERK !

She's kicked out Soldier flung to the wall

Soldier : *pain scream*

Soldier has been hitting a wall

Soldier : I hate Korean girl ! *fainted* ded!

DVA : Don't irritated me , you helmethead !

Pharah : Nice work , Hana

DVA : Thanks

Soldier : No , no , no ! You don't understand to me

Soldier was stand up and he isn't attacked DVA

Soldier : Alright , i'm lose now , i'm failed . Alright , you win , you victory , ok

DVA : Alright ! I win of course .

Soldier : Alright ! No more fighting . Let's make a peace and what your name , girls

Pharah : My name is Fareeha Amari . I'm the Egyptian , also just called me Pharah

DVA : And my name is Hana Song . I'm the South Korea , also just called me DVA and you ?

Soldier : Jane Doe , I'm the American Patriotic and just called me the Soldier

Pharah : Soldier ? ... DVA

DVA : Yeah ?

Pharah : He's just similar like our Soldier 76 ? right ?

DVA : Yeah ! through so !

Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Soldier

Knuckles : Soldier , we have to talk at the living room , ok ?

Soldier : Ok . I'm coming right up !

 **Demoman room**

Demoman's room has decorated like : King Degroot's frame on the wall , 2 battle axes dualing on the wall , 1 fire place , 1 bed , 1 wax statue of Queen Elizabeth the second has been chopping her head by Demoman's axe (because , Scottish people's has been suppression by British Royal Government ) , the word was writing by Demoman on the wall is : Scotland is not belong to England , Scotland is real country and independent , demolished Queen Elizabeth , bear's head and moose's head trophies on the wall , 1 bagpipes on the table , 1 TV and other... Mei was woke up and she saw his room has decorated like Medieval . But suddenly , Demoman and Pyro were arrived his room and they're going to asked Mei something .

Demoman : You're wake up huh ? Chinese lady !

Mei : Who are you and why did you kidnapped me ?

Demoman : Hard question , lady . Now , time to cook you ! Pyro , bring her to the fire place !

Pyro : UHNUOHNU ( You are so evil now , Demo)

Demoman : What ?! Pyro , I said..

Pyro : NONONO (No , no , no !)

Demoman : Come on , lad . Bring her to the fire place to melted her

Pyro : Uh o , uh o (Oh no)

Demoman : What !? Why did...

Demoman and Pyro was quarrel each other .

Mei : *sign and facepalm* Oh bother

But suddenly , Suddenly , someone knocking the door and asked Demoman and Pyro

Cream : Mr Pyro and Demoman , we have to talk at the living room , ok ?

Pyro : OK

Demoman : Ya . You stayed here at my room , ok

Mei : Alright

Demoman : Good , if you not . I will chop your head like my Queen . C (See)

Demoman was pointing Mei the wax statue of Queen Elizabeth the second has been chopping her head by Demoman's axe

Mei : Oh , i know

Demoman : Good , let's go Pyro

Pyro : Uh hu !

 **Living room**

At the Living room , Sonic and others is gathering RED team to came here for asked something about RED team was escape out the Blue Typhoon by Tails's teleported watches .

Sonic : Alright , Scout . Tell me about your reason : Why did you guys leaving our ship , tell me

Scout : Alright ! Listen me , UM!? i ... .I don't even know where to start with you . I mean , i was escape out the ship with my team at 1;00 hour , i/my team has finally get out the ship and we're watching Overwatch's members was fought the their enemy . Right , guys ?

Medic : Ja , first thing off , Scout has been sleeping at the ground and also my team too . Except Spy is reaching to the Overwatch's base

Shadow : So , how is Overwatch's base is look like ?

Heavy : This base is look like my sandvich !

Applejack : Sandvich ? That's base just look like your sandwich ?

Heavy : DA , but this base is so huge ! So huges than a godzilla !

Rainbow : Hmmm?! I know that ! Look it that Pinkie Pie , she's happy back again while Pyro returned the ship . Now she hugged him

Pinkie hugged Pyro

Pinkie : I MISS YOU SO MUCH , PYRO!

PYRO : OR IGHT (Alright )

Rainbow : Anyway , forget that thing ...

 **Overwatch Base**

 **In the jail**

The jail don't have anything . It's just one camera and not thing . Spy was sitting down the ground and he's thinking to find way out the here

Spy : *sign* What should i do now ? Wait the minutes ? That!

He's remember about he's was followed by Overwatch's rebel soldiers at the corridor . Spy's saw all the room was a top secret and he's saw a third Chaos Emerald was experimented by professors at the top secret room nu.4 while he's saw nu.4 window outside the corridor .

Spy : I knew it . The Chaos Emerald ! That's why i was arrested . But i need to find way out the here , but unfortunately !

Spy seeing a camera was watching Spy . At the camera station , where a security guard is playing World of Warcraft , oblivious to the combat . Back to Spy , he's enough to seeing the camera

Spy : Ok... That's security guard doesn't watching all the cameras . I wonder...

Suddenly , 1 Overwatch's officer has arrived in the jail to meet Spy

Overwatch's officer : Mr. Francois Tullmen

Spy : I told you that's not my name , alright !

Overwatch's officer : Alright , so mr...

Spy : Called me Spy

Overwatch's officer : Ok , so Mr Spy . Can you tell me your reason about...

Spy : About what ?

Overwatch's officer : About...

Spy : Mr. Officer , came here closer , please . I don't hear you saying

Overwatch's officer : Alright

Overwatch's officer was closing Spy

Spy : *smirk*

*stab sound*

Unfortunately for Overwatch's officer . Overwatch's officer has been stabbed on his chest by Spy's steeve with Sharp Dresser . He's spook Overwatch's officer's ear for perpetuated

Spy : *whisper* Thank you let me out the here . But you still sluggish simpleton

Spy pull his Sharp Dresser out Overwatch's officer chest and Overwatch's officer falling the ground and he's dead !

Spy : Hmp ! You dead as you live *took his Disguide Kit to smoking his cigarette* Smoking

Spy's disguised a Officer while Overwatch's officer has been killed by his Disguise Kit and he's get out the jail to kill security officer first at the camera station .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members

Engineer :... and i was fighting that Viking Engineer (Torbjorn) . Because , he's rip-off my style and my sentry

Sunset : He's just rip-off your style ?

Engineer : Not only me . Scout , Soldier and other.. has been rip-off by Overwatch's members . Even my big guy , Heavy

Heavy : Engineer is right . I was fighting a big like me

Knuckles : You mean men or women ?

Heavy : Of course she is women . But she's so stronger than me and punching me

Soldier : And that Pharaoh lady also rip-off my rocket jump style

Medic : And i was fighting a angel nurse (Medic) while i was healing Heavy to fight that big girl like Heavy

Scout : That's true , and i was fighting a orange pant girl (Tracer) . She's using her teleporting to avoid my shoot and explosion my her teleporting reactor on her chest

Rainbow : I know she is my rival

Applejack : Do you meet her

Rainbow : Of course not

Sonic : Well , that's hard question

 **\- Scout room**

Tracer was lying Scout's bed and she's worried her team and her enemies (Reaper and Widowmaker) . But suddenly , someone was knocking the door

Tracer : Who's there ?

It's was DVA and Pharah , they're both was meet Tracer at Scout room to find way out the ship

Tracer : DVA , Pharah ? You girls still alive ?

DVA : Yeah . Me too

Pharah : No time to talk , we've must find Mercy . Right away

DVA and Tracer : Ok

Tracer : Wait , there something so much to do

Pharah : For what ?

Tracer : Wait , we don't need escape out the ship .

DVA : Why ?

Tracer : Do you know those rebel we're fought them ?! But actually , they are good guys and that guy (Scout) was cut the rope to release me

Pharah : Tracer is right . But , what about Mercy and Mei ?

DVA : And Widowmaker

Tracer : Widowmaker ? that's right ! we've must saved all of them and we've must to the living room . Let's go

 **\- Sniper room**

Widowmaker trying to thinking about how to cut the rope . She saw a Kukri machete was hooked on the coat stand and she sliding to reach the coat stand

Widowmaker : *whisper* There you are

Widowmaker has got a Kukri and she's cut the ropes to release . Finally , she's cutting all the rope at her leg and her arm and she stand up

Widowmaker : Wa la , now . Time to find the precious diamond emerald ( Chaos Emerald) .

Widowmaker was checking all the corridor

Widowmaker : There is nobody here . Good one

Widowmaker's leaving Sniper room to find Chaos Emerald somewhere at the Blue Typhoon

 **Overwatch base**

 **\- Camera room**

At the camera room , Overwatch's officer was pushing a utility cart with the food for the security . The security was stopped playing his game and he's salute Overwatch's officer to hi

Security : Sir !

Overwatch's officer : here's your food , eat it . Before your food is cool

Security : Yes sir

Security was eating his food . But unfortunately , security has been poisoning while he's eat his food and he's lying down the ground and he's dead .

Overwatch's officer : You dead now , you idiot *laugh and blown disguise*

It's was Spy , he was disguised Overwatch's officer to poisoned the camera security . He's turn off the switches of camera and he's find the map of floor 19 to find his way out .

Spy : But where is the map

Spy has found the map of floor 19 at the cabinet and he's checking a map to find the Chaos Emeralds and find way out the here

Spy : Hmmm! Connectation communication room . Even can connected all the vessels while vessel's traveling the dimension . Good one

Spy pushing the wardrove and everything the stuffs to blocked the door and find way out the here .

Spy : How i gonna find way out ? Hmmm... AHA . I found it !

Spy has found the vent up the wall and he's trying to jump the vent . but failed . Because , the vent at the wall so high and he's thinking again .

Spy : Hmmm ! I need the ladder

Spy has found the ladder at the ground and he's pointing the ladder on the vent .

Spy : Alright !

Spy's taken a map and he's climbed up ladder to reach the vent . he's open the vent away and he's entered the air duct to find his way out .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members

Silver : I know you guys's saying . But i don't believe that Overwatch's members also like your team , right ?

Scout : That's right . Not just my team . Also your guys too

Silver : What ? me ?

Scout : No , not you . Is Amy and Espio , even Omega

Rainbow : Hmmm... Scout is right . But what about me and my girls

Scout : Hard question . Forget it ! We are talking about a black smoke

Twilight : Black smoke ? ( Is King Sombra was here ? Could be ?)

Rarity : Tell me about the black smoke , please

Scout : Only Engineer know this black smoke . Engie

Engineer : Alright , i've saw a black smoke while i was fighting a ...

 **\- Medic's clinic room**

Tracer was open door with DVA and Pharah , and they're saw Mercy was reading her book at the bed

Tracer : Mercy ?

Mercy : Tracer ? Pharah ? DVA ?

Pharah : Mercy !

Mercy : Pharah !

Pharah and Mercy's hugged other...

Pharah : At least you're safing now

Mercy : Me too

Tracer : Ahem ! Pharah , Mercy

DVA : Do you girls get out here please !?

Mercy : Oh right . Sorry

Pharah : Me too

Tracer : What we waiting for . Let's find Mei

DVA , Pharah , Mercy : OK !

 **Overwatch base**

 **\- At the air duct**

Spy was lying and clawing the duct and he's found the down vent was lighting . Spy took his map out his coat to checked again the map

Spy : *whisper * There it is . Connectation communication room

Spy put away his map and checking closer the vent to checked down the Connectation communication room while the officer workers was working them .

\- **Connectation communication room**

10 officer workers was working them . But suddenly , they're leaving out the room by lunch break . Meanwhile , Spy was hold down easily the vent and he's jump down the floor . He's cover the curtain at the window and he's trying to connected for Blue Typhoon

Spy : Now what ?

Searching your vessel :

Spy : Hmpp ! Blue Typhoon , entered

Loading in 1 minutes !

Spy : Blue Typhoon , please , please !

Finally , the computer has found 1 Blue Typhoon ship

Spy : There it is

Choose to call : calling objection , video calling

Spy : video calling ! click !

Spy was clicked video calling at future computer to connected Blue Typhoon

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

At the living room , they're still talking with RED team about their escape out the ship and assaults Overwatch's members . But suddenly , a strange call was rang at the big TV .

Tails : Guys , stop talking . We have a called

Twilight : Who ?

Tails : I don't know . Let me check

Tails was connected strange calling . It's was Spy , he was connecting to Blue Typhoon . Everyone was cheered Spy still alive

Spy (at the screen) : Bonjour everyone

Scout : Spy !

Rarity : Oh my gosh , DARLING ! MR SPY

Knuckles : He's it ! Is he !

Sonic : Spy !

Spike : What the ?

Spy (at the screen) : Have a good day , everyone *smile*

(To be continued)


	25. Chapter 4 : Overwatch (Part 4)

**Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Spy (at the screen ) : Boujour everyone . And even my friends

Scout : Spy , where are you been ?

Spy (at the screen ) : I'm in the floor 19 , Overwatch base . I was arrested by Overwatch's members and i trying to find escape out the base . Now i'm in the connecting communication room to connected your ship . Sonic , i want to tell you something . Even your friends , Sonic

Sonic : Yes , i heard you

Spy : Sonic , listen to me . I've saw the Chaos Emerald at the experiment room

Sonic : What ? Is that true ?!

Spy : Of course , i saw them the window while Overwatch's soldiers was leading me at the corridor

Sonic : It's that is ? . We've must get back to Future 2096 !

Spy : That's right , Sonic . But you must hurry . Before they're detected me . So , i'll disconnected

Rarity : Spy , be careful

Spy : Is be alright , Rarity . I will come back with you

The big TV has turned off .

Engineer : Alright , listen up , guys . We've must to meet and see off Spy right now !

Tails : Wait , this is hard question . The Chaos Emerald was here in future 2096

Twilight : And i heard about that black smoke will capture the emerald

Scout and Sonic : What ?! Really ?!

Engineer : That black smoke is a God of Death ( Reaper )

Sonic : What ?! He's real ?

Engineer : It is a God of Death . But he's doesn't using his Scythe , he just using his dual shotgun to shoot easily

Twilight : And that mean is...

Tails : Spy's in undertrouble ! That's why we meet and see off Spy . And God of Death also capture the Emerald ?

? : Not just the God of Death

It's was Tracer and her friend/team . They're appears in the living to intervention Sonic and other...

Tracer : Also Widowmaker was working with God of Death . But that God of Death is Reaper

Everyone : What ? Reaper?!

Scout : Guys . This is Tracer and she is a Overwatch's member

Tracer : Thank you for meeting

Medic : Not just this girl . This is Mercy , she's a doctor/angel and also she's Overwatch's member

Fluttershy : She's such beautiful

Mercy : Thanks

Demoman : Hey ! Asian girl ! I told you must stayed in my room !

Mei : Hey . That's rude

Tracer : This is Mei , she's formely PLA (People's Liberation Army) scientist . Now , she's Overwatch member

Mei : Ni-hao

Tracer : And this is Pharah , she's Egyptian soldier . Also called , Rocket jump queen

Soldier : What ?! She's also using her Rocket Jump ?! But this is my rocket jump style !

Tracer : Now , she's Overwatch's member . And finally , this is DVA , She's Korean and she also riding her mech . Now , she's Overwatch member

Pinkie : Wait , She's come from South or North ?! I think she's South

DVA : Thanks , Pinkie

Pinkie : What !? How she's know my name ?!

DVA : *short laugh* I was watching Equestria Girls on my mech while i was battle against Talon

Shadow : Wait , Talon ? I never heard this group ?!

DVA : Talon is terrorist group , hacking , and even spy

Shadow : Who is the founder of Talon ?! Tell me

DVA : According to the Talon group , the founder of Talon is name : Hakim , who is hired Reaper and Widowmaker to terrored all the world .

Shadow : I know it . He's only using to terrored all the world like a bombs , right ? Anyway , My name is Shadow , Shadow the Hedgehog . the Ultimate Lifeform , i'm the GUN agent and this is Rouge , she also GUN agent

DVA : What kind of GUN ?!

Shadow : The Guardian Units of Nations, often abbreviated as GUN . It is a worldwide military and law enforcement organization. Run by a man only known as the commander Tower , G.U.N. seeks to protect the earth from all sorts of threats, including Dr. Eggman and the other terrorist . GUN was established by US Goverment and United Nation .

DVA : Just similar like Overwatch ? That's weird ?!

Sniper : Hold it second ?! That purple girl i was caring is Widowmaker ?!

Tracer : What ?!

Sonic : What ?!

Rouge : What ?! Is that true !?

Sniper : I think is it she !

 **Overwatch's base**

 **\- At the corridor**

Spy was disguised a Robot and he's leaving out the Connectation communication room to find the experiment room nu.4 . He's looking for the experiment room nu.4

Spy (while disguised) : (Damn ! Where's third Chaos Emerald )

He's keep walking at the corridor to for the experiment room nu.4

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Engine room**

Widowmaker was open a door and she's found the 2 Chaos Emeralds at the altar with Master Emerald .

Widowmaker : There it is . Now , it's mine

Widowmaker was reaching to the 2 Chaos Emeralds to capture . But suddenly , Someone was standing up the ceiling and spread her wings . It's was Rouge , she's encoutered Widowmaker and she's jump down the floor . Widowmaker has suprised Rouge jump down the floor .

Rouge : Well , well . It's look like you think taking Chaos Emerald away for me , such a shame for you . This precious emerald is really belong to me now

Widowmaker : And you , bat-lady . You think's emerald is belong to you ?! No way . I've found first !

Rouge : Really , Is that so , Widowmaker , the assassin of Talon

Widowmaker : Come and fight me , Rouge the Bat , the agent of GUN

Rouge : Hmp ! Bring it on !

Rouge's charging to attacked Widowmaker and Widowmaker also charging to attacked Rouge . Rouge's kicked Widowmaker away and Widowmaker also too , they're both jump down and they're fighting each other . Rouge was kick fast Widowmaker by her leg , but Widowmaker blocked her leg and she's counter back . She using her hands to attacked Rouge , but Rouge was dodge Widowmaker's hands and she's kicked back .Widowmaker dump Rouge's leg and she kicked back .

Rouge : Tornado kick !

Rouge flies up in front of Widowmaker , where she then does a somersault with her right arm towards Widowmaker . As Rouge is then about to fall back on her feet, she brings her feet down on Widowmaker , where she delivers a rapid series of kicks at such speed that she stirs up harmful wind currents . Widowmaker has flung away by Rouge and hit the wall . Widowmaker's stand up and fight back , she shoot her grappling hook up the ceiling by her arm and pulling her toward it to the ceiling . she's throwing her vemon mine to blowed and poisoned Rouge . But Rouge was flying up and she counterback . Widowmaker swinging to kicked Rouge away , Rouge has been kicked flung away and she hitting the wall . Widowmaker jump down the floor .

Rouge : Ugh!...Why...You!

Widowmaker : This Emerald is mine now . No one can't stopped me

Widowmaker walking closer to caputre Chaos Emeralds .

Widowmaker : Wa-la , is mine now !

Knuckles : STOP !

Widowmaker was turn on back and she's saw Knuckles stand nearing the door .

Widowmaker : What did you want of me

Knuckles : I warned you , lady . Stayed out my emerald away !

Widowmaker : Oh ! Is that so !

Unfortunately , Widowmaker has been shooted by Sniper at her chest . Sniper was aimming his sniper rifle (Remington 700)

Widowmaker : AH!... Why

Sniper : I'm gonna blow the inside of ya head all over four counties ! *pull bolt handle for reload*

Knuckles : What are you doing . You've almost kill her !

Sniper : Shut up ,wanker ! Bring her to Clinic room and jailed her ! Alright ! Or I will kill her !

Widowmaker : Stop !...Agh ! Alright . I'm surrender ! Please

Sniper : Lying , you wanker . I will blowed your head !

Widowmaker : Please ... I beg you .. Agh !

Sniper : Alright , i will bring you teleported away and Never Come BACK !

Widowmaker : Right !...*breathe*... And i'll come back later !

Widowmaker has a teleport watch and she pushing red button to leaving Blue Typhoon . Now , she's leaving out the Blue Typhoon .

Knuckles : Rouge ! Are you alright !?

Rouge : I'm alright !

Sniper : Damn !

1 hour later . Blue Typhoon turn back the ship to reach Future 2096 .

 **Overwatch base**

 **\- At the corridor**

A robot (Spy) was standing near at the experiment room nu.4 and he's trying to open the door and entered this room . But this room was into the dark and he's blowed disguise to turn back to normal Spy .

Spy : *sign* Done , time to turn up !

Spy was open a switch to open the light and unfortunately . The Chaos Emerald has gone away , Spy was gasp and dropping his cigarette out his mouth .

Spy : What the ? The... Chaos .. Emerald... is must be here !? Someone has stolen my emerald

? : *evil laugh*

Spy's turn on back and he's saw Reaper was standing at the corridor

Reaper : Looking for this ?! *Show the Chaos Emerald at his hand*

Spy : You !

Reaper : *evil laugh* I don't hear any sound of alarm somewhere . But i think you've kill the security , do you

Spy : Yes ! I've kill him

Reaper : What a fool to you . If you don't kill security , i wouldn't take this emerald easiler and even you also arrested

Spy : That's enough * Took his Enforcer revolver out his coat * Alright , Give me back the Emerald . Now !

Reaper : I don't think so that . This Emerald is belong to mine now ! Now , i have to go

Reaper was dissolved into the black smoke and flying to the elevator for escape .

Spy : Oh no you don't

Spy was shooting Reaper . But Reaper's was avoid projectile and he's keep flying away

Spy : Damn !

Spy's chasing the black smoke and suddenly , 2 Talon's henchmen was taking their gun ( Ak 9 assault rifle) and they're waiting for Reaper . Finally , Reaper has arrived and he's leading his men to shoot Spy

Reaper : KILL HIM

Reaper was leaving his men to the elevator . 2 Talon's henchmen was firing their rifle to shoot Spy and Spy shoot back . But suddenly , someone was shoot 2 Talon's hench down . It's was McCree . He's was shot down 2 Talon's henchmens by his Peacekeeper Revolver to make Spy's suprised

McCree : 2 go down !

Spy : Thanks ! But why did you help me ?!

McCree : No time to Talk ! Let's followed him !

Spy and McCree was running and finding Reaper flying somewhere to elevator . Back to Reaper , 10 Talon's henchmens was waiting Reaper and finally , Reaper has arrived and he's leading his men to kill Spy and other...

Reaper : Go and kill them !

Talon soldier 1 : Yes . Move guys , Go !

Talon's henchmens was aimming their rifles (SRSS bulldog , AK15 , QBZ95 MK5 , HK MP7 SMG , Vector CR-21 with Grenade Launcher , Famas Future rifle (possible) ...) and firing their rifles to shoot McCree and Spy . But McCree and Spy was avoid projectile and they're hiding the wall at the corner.

McCree : What should we do ?

Spy : Just called your reinforcement for help . Do you have walkie-talkie ?

McCree : But i have a ear walkie-talkie .

Spy : Called your reinforcement , RIGHT NOW !

McCree : Alright * pushing the button of ear walkie talkie at his ear * This is MrCree . I need the reinforcement ! Right Now ! *stop pushing* Reinforcement is coming and what your name

Spy : I don't have any name . Just called me Spy , alright

McCree : Ok partner . So , what your plan ?

Spy : You distracted them and i gonna stabbed them

McCree : OK

Spy was stealth to make Talon's henchmens don't see him and he's leaving McCree to stabbed Talon's henchmens . McCree was get out the corner

McCree : Hey you , dust head !

Talon's soldier 5 : It's McCree . Kill Him !

McCree's firing his Peacekeeper Revolver to shoot Talon's henchmens and also Talon's henchmens firing their rifles to shoot McCree . But suddenly , Spy was out the stealth while he's disguised a Talon's henchmen and he's took his Big Earner Knife to stabbed Talon's henchmen's backs . 3 Talon's henchmens has been stabbed on their backs by Spy's knife . Spy took his Enforcer revolver to shoot Talon's henchmen's heads . Talon's henchmens trying to turn on back . But they're has been shot by McCree . Now , they are dead

McCree : Nice work , partner

Spy : Thank you for helping . Follow me . Proceed !

2 hours later , Talon's heachmens was deployed Anti-Tank Missile (Spike ) to blocked Overwatch's members away .

Talon soldier 23 : Our Rocket Launcher has deployed complete

Talon soldier 13 : Good ! Protect commander Reaper !

Talon soldier 41 : They're coming !

Soldier 76 and his men was charging to attacked Talon's henchmens .

Talon soldier 21 : Fire !

Spike Anti-Tank Missile was lauching out the barrel to blowed Soldier 76 and Overwatch's members .

Soldier 76 ; Look out !

Soldier 76 and his men has been hitting a missile and flung away to the wall . 6 Overwatch's rebel soldier has been killed , 13 Overwatch's rebel soldier has been wounded and 7 others has still alive after they're hitting a missile . Soldier 76 has been dizzied and he's don't see really clearly

Soldier 76 : *dizzy* Ah!... My head !

Overwatch's rebel soldier 23 : Sir ! Sir ! Sir ! Do you hear me ?! Sir ! Are you alright ? ! Sie

Soldier 76 : *stop dizzy* Ah! *can see clearly *

Overwatch's rebel soldier 23 : Oh . You've still alive , hear . Take my hand

Soldier 76 was taking his men's hand to stand up . Now , Soldier 76 has stand up tall

Overwatch's rebel soldier 23 : Feeling better ?!

Soldier 76 : I feel better now . But where is my gun ?

Overwatch's rebel soldier 23 : Here .

Soldier 76 was taken his Heavy Pulse Rifle from his men and he's leading his mens to hiding the corner .

Soldier 76 : Alright . Boys , take your cover . Right now !

Overwatch's rebel soldiers nodded Soldier 76 saying and they're hiding the corner at the wall . Soldier 76's begin to show off to against Talon's force .

Soldier 76 : I'll handle this

Soldier 76 was running to attacked Talon's force .

Talon soldier 21 : It's Jack Morrison (Soldier 76) . Kill Him !

Talon's henchmen's trying to shoot Soldier 76 and they're firing Spike Anti-Tank Missile to blowed Soldier 76 . But Soldier 76 was avoided the missile and projectile from Talon's force and he's firing Helix Rocket from his Heavy Pulse Rifle to blowed Talon's Anti Tank Missile and henchmens . Finally , the Talon's group has been killed by Soldier 76 . No one survived . Soldier 76's back to his mens while they're saving his mens

Soldier 76 : Alright , let me handle this !

Soldier 76 was placing his Biotic Field at the floor to healing his men .

Overwatch's rebel soldier 21 : Ah !

Overwatch's rebel soldier 12 : So much better

Overwatch's rebel soldier 7 : So cool , thanks sir . You've always help us

Soldier 76 : No welcome . It's anyone's ok ?

All Overwatch's rebel soldier : We Fine !

Soldier 76 : Good !

Suddenly , Spy and McCree has arrived to Soldier 76 and find Reaper flying somwhere to the elevator

Soldier 76 : Why did you so long . And even you , Frenchmen (Spy) . Are you trying to kill the security to make Reaper and Talon's group easily incursion the base ?

Spy : Actually yes . But i trying to find the Chaos Emerald

Soldier 76 : What kind this emerald ?

McCree : It's a golden diamond ( Chaos Emerald ) We were experimented them

Soldier 76 : Alright ! But i still anger you , Frenchmen

Spy : Just called me Spy

Soldier 76 : Whatever

McCree : Soldier , time to called our team ! Right now !

Soldier 76 : I'm understood !

2 hour later , nearing the elevator . 2 Talon's henchmen was guard nearing at the elevator to waiting Reaper . But suddenly , Reaper has arrived by his black smoke and 2 Talon's henchmens's salute to hi Reaper

Talon soldier 29 : Sir , we've waiting for you to get the e...

Reaper : Stopped talking and take me to the elevator !

Talon soldier 41 : Yes sir !

Talon soldier was click a elevator wall button to open elevator's gate . Finally , the elevator's gate has open and Reaper was entered the elevator . But suddenly , Spy and other.. was shooting and chasing Reaper .

Reaper : Blocked them !

Reaper was click main floor's button at the elevator's numbers buttons to up the elevator . 2 Talon's henchmens has been shot down by Spy and he's rushing to the elevator before the elevator's gate close down . Finally , he's has entered the elevator and he's saw Reaper was dissolved into the black smoke to fly out the elevator to main floor .

Spy : Damn !

14 minutes later . Spy has arrived at main floor leaving the elevator to find Reaper with his revolver ( Enforcer ) . He's saw all the robots , professors , engineers and Overwatch's rebel soldiers has been killed by Reaper and Talon's group after they're executed . Spy's keep walking to find Reaper and suddenly , the group of Talon was showoff suprised and they're firing their guns to shoot Spy . But Spy was avoid those projectile and he's rushing to cargo box to hide .

Spy : Dammit ! What i gonna do ?!

Suddenly , Winston has appeared from his room and he's attacked Talon's group and he's roaring

*gorilla roaring *

Spy : What the heck ?!

1 Talon's henchmen trying to shoot Winston by his gun ( howa type 89 rifle ) . But Winston was swinging Talon's henchmen away by his arm .

Winston : Overwatch ! Go ! Go !Go !

Hanzo was hold a arrow on his Storm Bow and he's release a arrow out the bow to shoot Talon's group . 1 Talon's henchmen has been hitting by a arrow . Hanzo keep holding a arrow on his Storm Bow and He's release a arrow out the bow (not just one bow . 10 bows has scattering out the main bow : Scatter arrow) All the bows was ricochet off the wall and the ground on 3 times to hit 10 Talon's henchmens . 10 Talon's henchmens has been hitting those arrows

Hanzo : Take that ,you terror !

Zarya firing beam her Partical Cannon to shot down those Talon's group , Ana also firing her Biotic rifle to shot down those Talon's group , Reinhardt swing his Rocket Hammer to smash Talon's group flung away , Symmetra firing her Photon Projecter to shoot down those Talon's group and she's also placing her Sentry Turret at cargo box to shoot those Talon's group , Zenyatta throwing his orb of destrution to shot down those Talon's group while he's floating , Torbjorn's build his turret to upgrade lv3 by his hammer and shot down those Talon's group , Lucio was skating at the main room and he's firing his Sonic Amplifler to shot down Talon's group ... All Overwatch's member was fought against Talon's group , Spy's trying to rushing out the base while he's inviscible by his Cloak and Dagger .

 **Outside Overwatch base (night)**

Finally, Spy has finally out the base and he's saw Reaper has entered the Talon's aircraft to escaped . But Spy has saw a big gun turret tower and he's ruuning to reach the turret . He's opened the door to entered the turret

 **Inside gun turret**

At the turret , Spy was sat down the chair and he's looked a binocular to hold a targer (green sight and red spot) . Finally , he's controlled a gun turret and aimming pointed the Talon's aircraft to preapare for shoot

Spy : Just fly away ?! No , i was hunting the bird after hunting season . But now , you are the bird

Spy pushing a twin trigger handle to shot down Talon's aircraft

 **Inside unknown Talon's aircraft**

Reaper was holding a handle and his men was sat down their chair . But unfortunately . Talon's aircraft has been shot at the turbine to make Talon's pilot can't controlled and Talon's pilot trying to hold the yoke . But failed

*alarm sound*

Reaper : What happen !?

Talon's pilot : Sir , turbine has been shot by the turret

Reaper : What ?!

 **Inside gun turret**

Spy was still controlled a gun turret and aimming the pointed to shot down and crash Talon aircraft

Spy : Turbine's broken . *smirk* Time to die ! Prepare yourself !

Spy pushing a twin trigger handle to shot down Talon's aircraft's tail

 **Inside unknown Talon's aircraft**

At the aircraft , Talon's pilot trying to hold the yoke for balance . But unfortunately again , the aircraft's tail has been shot down to make Talon's henchmens flying out away .

Talon's soldier 32 : Hang on !

They're trying hold the handle , but failed . They're flying out away the aircraft while they're panic (Except Reaper and pilot)

All Talon's Soldiers : *Screaming* Help us ! *Screming*

Finally , they're flung away out the aircraft . Reaper was shouted his pilot to take-off the land

Reaper : Prepare FOR TAKE-OFF ! NOW !

Talon's pilot : I'M TRYING !

Reaper : Alright , eject out the aircraft ! RIGHT NOW !

Talon's pilot : WHAT ABOUT YOU!?

Reaper : I handle myself

Talon's pilot was ejected out the aircraft while he's sat on the chair . 1 minutes later at the town . The Talon's aircraft has been crashed down the street and explosion the aircraft like nuclear bomb and even huges fire . Back to Spy , he was leave out the turret and he's saw a big fire was burning the aircraft at the street .

Spy : Finally , he's died !

10 minutes laters at the street . Spy has arrived nearing the scrap the Talon's aircraft during the burned . 9 Polices , 6 firefighter whlile they're sprayed the water cannon to extinguish the big flame , and even the interview also intervention the incident... Spy was upset and he's saw a black smoke flying out away the Talon's aircraft to the alley .

Spy : What the ? ( He's still alive ?! I'll have to check it )

Spy was chasing a black smoke to the alley and he's didn't see black smoke flying somewhere at the dark alley

Spy : What the ? he's gone ?! But it isn't

9 minutes later , Spy has found Reaper was stand at the wall and Spy's was hidding at the near of Dumpster .

Spy : ( What he's doing ? I've must listening what he's talking about ?! )

Back to Reaper . He's thinking about Widowmaker and his men's alright ?

Reaper : *sign* What shoud i do now ! Grr ! I wonder Widowmaker will back to me ? * pushing the button of ear walkie talkie at his ear * This is Reaper . Do you heard me ? Widow?...? WIDOW? AGH! *stop pushing* She doesn't connected to me . But forget her . I'll handle myself * pushing the button of ear walkie talkie at his ear * This is Reaper , prepare for reinforcement . Tomorrow , we have to attack at the ... Overwatch Museum ! This is the last target after I and Widowmaker was attacked here ! Understood !... Good ! *stop pushing* *evil long laugh* HMMM..HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will never give up . The Talon's still EXISTED !

*lightning sound*

Back to Spy , he's so a little worried for him and he's running to the Overwatch base to tell Overwatch's members knew Reaper trying to assault Overwatch Museum .

 **At the nearing of Overwatch base**

1 hour pass later , Spy was telling for Overwatch's members about Reaper trying to assault Overwatch Museum . They're knew Spy say is true and they're also agreed Spy saying

Soldier 76 : He's trying to stolen the Doomfist's gauntlet again ?

Winston : I think not . Because , the Doomfist's gauntlet has been broken by the teenager boy (Brian , Timmy's big brother ) while he's punching Reaper away

. But now , why's he trying to entered the Museum about his target ?!

Zarya : But except Widowmaker wasn't working for Reaper and her group . But why she's doing this ?!

Symmetra : Me neither , i think she's was helping for us about Reaper and his group ?

Hanzo : That's hard question . Why did he want to return the museun ?

Genji : I think he's trying to explosion the museun for his plot ?! right

McCree : I can't believe it . He's want to trying to capture the museum and kidnapped all the hostages

Winston : How did you know ?

McCree : I heard about only 40 customers was visited Overwatch Museun here and even Security can't combat them . That's why he's trying to assault the museun !

Soldier 76 : I knew it he's trying to assault the museun !

Winston : What about Tracer , DVA , Mercy and Mei ? Did we're missed

Spy : Wait . They are just calling your team to give the infomation about Reaper from my ship ?

Winston : Of course yes , Mr Francois Tullmen . we've got a called from another vessel at the Connectation communication room , is name : Blue Typhoon

Spy : I knew it . They will arrived here and THAT'S NOT MY NAME , MONKEY-BRAIN . ALRIGHT !

Winston : Actually , i'm the gorilla and what your name ?

Spy : Just called me Spy , alright

But suddenly , something was shaking like earthquake and they're didn't know the Blue Typhoon arrived

Zarya : What is that ?

Winston : It's Earthquake , Everyone , find the beared , RIGHT NOW !

Spy : No , it isn't the earthquake . It is ...

(Victory (Orchestral Remix ) - Overwatch soundtrack)

The Blue Typhoon has arrived from the Time Dimesion Travel and the Blue Typhoon was take off the land . Overwatch's member was surprised and they're excited the ship

Zarya : Wow ! Holy mother Russia

Winston : Wow !

Soldier 76 : What the ?

McCree : This ship is so hugest !

Hanzo : Is that , Yamoto ?

Genji : I think not

Spy : They're here !

Tails (voice) : Spy , we've not just came here to meet and see off , you . We've came here to **Fighting with you !**

Spy : Yes ! Finally

(end the music)

(To be continued)

(Mighty long fall - ft One Ok Rock )

Lyric :

When we met, the pain stood still, it was us  
Then suddenly it's where you go  
The system blew, I knew

This side of me, I want a little more  
But inside it seems, I'm just a little boy  
Nothing else!

Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you thought love was the top (Whoa)  
Oh no, It's a wake up call  
When your life went into shock (Whoa whoa)

It seems like gravity keeps pulling us back down  
Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you know time is up (Whoa whoa)

Uso hitotsu ai wo futatsu  
Sorede nantoka yarisugoshite kita deshou  
Demo sore ja mou boku wo damasenai deshou  
Jya dousuru doushiyo

Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you thought love was the top (Whoa)  
Oh no! It's a wake up call  
When your life went into shock (Whoa whoa)

Egaki tagari na mirai ni asu wa nai  
Isso douse itamunara itame tsuzukeyou  
Tsuzukeyou!

Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa

Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!  
Time to make amends for what you've done...  
Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!  
Running with your demons in your head...

Let's shout it out completely  
Never really want to know  
Let's shout it out, we're screaming  
Whoaa

Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you thought life was the top (Whoa)  
Oh no! It's a wake up call  
When your life went into shock (Whoa whoa)

It seems like gravity is pulling us back down  
Don't go! It's a mighty long fall  
When you know time is up (Whoa whoa)

Don't go! Don't go!


	26. Chapter 4 : Overwatch (Final)

**Overwatch Museun**

 **\- Main Hall**

At the morning , the museun has opened and all the customers was visited the museun for about the trophy of Overwatch . Timmy and Brian also return to the museum after the battle between Overwatch's agents (Tracer and Winston ) and Talon's agents (Reaper and Widowmaker ) .

Timmy : Sweet . We're back to the museum again , right Brian ?

Brian : I know . The Overwatch , they're back , right ?

Timmy : No doubt , even the Talon aslo returned . But , they're terrored all the world we've never knew from locations

Brian : That's why we must stayed out the impressionable from somewhere

Timmy : Yeah ! I through so . But forget about it , we've must worried our main private ok

Brian : Sure it's

1 minutes pass later , They're both was arrived and they're saw a Doomfist's gauntlet ( but still broken) on the display

Brian : Well . It's still here . But everyone can't fix it a gauntlet . This gauntlet has become a new display

Timmy : Did you punching the purple- phamton thief (Widowmaker) with this gauntlet ?

Brian : Actually yes . I was punching her while i was saving Overwatch's agents

Timmy ; Sound great , bro . We are become the history . We're team work !

Brian : *short laugh* You've always right , Tim . But anyway , If Overwatch's come back... They'll bring more heroes

Timmy : Really ?

Brian ; Through so !

But suddenly , The Talon's has arrived and they're kicked the glasses of skylight to entered the museum while they're holding a rope. the glasses of skylight has broke and those pieces of glasses was falling down the ground . Brian's warned Timmy out the pieces of glasses before dropped down the ground

Brian : Timmy ! LOOK OUT !

Brian was took Timmy's hand and he's pull Timmy out the glasses of skylight before dropped down the ground . Finally , the glasses of skylight has down the ground . Talon's henchmen was down the floor and he's leading his men to captured all the peoples into the hostages !

Talon's soldier 7 : Arrested them all ! GO NOW !

Everyone was panic and they're trying to getaway . But everyone has been captured by Talon's group . Talon's group was firing their rifle to shoot those securitiy guards and those security guards has been shot by Talon's group . Suddenly , a 2 Marder's infantry fighting vehicles was ramming the gate and dashing at the floor . 10 Talon's henchmens was get out the Marder and they're took their weapons to combat out the Marder .

Talon's soilder 71 : Go Go Go ! Hurry ! Charge !

Talon's soilder 52 ; Let's move up ! Go !

And 2nd Marder's infantry fighting vehicle also bring Talon's group after ramming the gate and 9 Talon's henchmens was get out the Marder and they're took their weapons to combat out the Marder .

Talon's soilder 29 : Go Go Go ! Hurry ! Charge ! Charge ! Let's move up !

However . Reaper was also inside the 2nd Marder and he's leaving out the Marder by his footstep . Reaper was walking on the floor and everyone was afraid him

Talon's soilder 29 : ATTENTION !

.All Talon's henchmens was attention stand for Reaper and stomped the floor . Timmy and Brian was hidden down the display from Reaper .

Timmy : *whisper* He's back , he really back...

Brian : *whisper* Quiet . Alright Timmy , listen up . We've must find way out the here . as soon as possible , ok

Timmy : *whisper* Alright . But where's the exit way ?

Brian : *whisper* There !

Brian was pointed a too fall of exit door to showed Timmy

Timmy : *whisper* The way out . That's it's . But ... what we gonna do ?

Brian :*whisper* Running , it is only way out

Timmy : *whisper* If they're detected us ?!

Brian : *whisper* Trust me . We've must reach the exit way as soon or possible . Alright

Timmy nodded his brother

Brian : *whisper* Good . I'm counting to 3 : 1 ,2..

? : 3z (Freezed) !

Timmy and Brian was turn on left and they're saw a person was talking his gun . It's was Talon's henchmen , he was aimming his gun to points Timmy and Brian .

Talon's henchmen 33 : trying sneaking like a mices . But you're don't . And now , hand up on air

Timmy : AH...Alright , this ...is ...actually really... bad ...idea... right

Brian : Worsest idea

Back to Reaper . he's turn on left and he's saw 2 brothers was arrested by his men . Timmy and Brian was genuflectory their knee at the floor and Reaper was walking closer Timmy and Brian . Timmy was scared Reaper and Brian wasn't scared Reaper . Because he's knew Reaper trying to stole the doomfist since 2 months ago . Reaper seeing Brian was bravely himself and he's talking Brian for first .

Reaper : *short evil laugh* Well , well , well . It's been a long time ago , who's punched my partner (Widowmaker) . Don't you

Brian : Yes . It is me . You trying to entered the museum for stealing this fist !?

Reaper : Actually no . I just came here for chat with you about Overwatch , right ?

Brian : I don't know about Overwatch . Talking with others , alright !

Reaper : It's just only you know Overwatch . So , i have a very simply question for you : Do you know a slim girl with orange pant and she's also teleporting somewhere with her reactor, do you know her ?

Brian : I don't know her . But .. who is she ?

Reaper : *sign and facepalm* Alright ! One more question to two : A gorilla with a glasses , he's smart and he's always studying and...

Brian : Just shut up your mouth , Gabriel Reyes !

Timmy : Brian , how did you know his name ?

Brian : I don't know , Timmy . But he's the former Blackwatch and ... he's became the main EVIL TALON TERRORIST !

Reaper : Why dare you !

Reaper took his Hellfire Shotgun to points Brian's head .

Reaper : That's not my name , kid ! AND YOU . YOU HAVE TO DIE WITH THIS !

Brian : Is true . It is your name . Did you forgot your name don't you . But i know your name what'd i say !

Reaper : THAT'S ENOUGH ! NOW , TIME TO DIE !

Suddenly , someone was shoot Talon's henchmen down . Reaper was turn on right and he saw Sniper was aimming his rifle (AWPer) with scope up the mezzanine .

Sniper : I'm not done yet, mate, not by a long shot !

Reaper : What !?

However , 1 rocket projetile was flying toward to the Marder . Finally , the Marder has been destroyed by rocket projectile . Everyone was surprised and they're saw a Marder was burning .

Reaper : Find them and destroyed them !

10 Talon's henchmen was aimming their rifle and opened red laser pointer . Suddenly , Rainbow Dash was arrived the museum and she kicked out 1 Talon's henchmen flung away and she's kicked out 2 Talon's henchmens flung away . Now , Rainbow Dash has pony up and she's continued attack those Talon's henchmens . All Talon's henchmens trying to shoot Rainbow Dash . Suddenly , Scout was swinging Talon's henchmen away his Supply Chain bat . All Talon's henchmens was turn on back and trying to shoot Scout . But suddenly , Shadow was jump down from skylight and he's firing a Chaos Spear by his hand to blowed those Talon's henchmen

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Those Talon's henchmens has been blowed up away by Shadow . Shadow was jump down the floor and he's charging toward to attack Reaper .

(Cannon Ball ( Mythos Ver.) - Megaman Zero soundtrack )

Reaper : Want to die ? DIE !

Reaper's firing his dual shotguns to shoot Shadow . Timmy and Brian was leave Reaper away and they're trying to reached towrad to the exit door .

Brian : Keep going , Timmy !

Timmy : Alright !

But unfortunately , the exit way has been destroyed by the turret of Marder .

Timmy : Oh no ! The way out ! What we gonna do ?!

Brian : Let's get up the mezzanine

Timmy : Ok !

Back to Applejack , she's lifted a hover car and she's throw away a hover car to hit 2 Talon's henchmens . 2 Talon's henchmen was firing their rifle and they're didn't know hover car was throwing . 2 Talon's henchmens was turn on right and they're saw a hover car was throwing to themselves .

Talon's soldier 7 ; Holy...

2 Talon's henchmen has been hitting a hover car by Applejack . Applejack was leading peoples to leaving out the museum

Applejack : Hurry , This way . Everyone !

Back to Spy , 2 Talon's henchmens was firing their rifles and suddenly , Spy was disguised a Talon's henchmen and he charging toward to stabbed 2 Talon's henchmens . Finally , 2 Talon's henchmens has been stabbed their back by Spy

Spy : With my apologies

Back to Tracer , she has arrived the museum and she's took her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Talon's henchmens , Soldier was jump down the floor from the mezzanine

Soldier : ATTACK !

Soldier's firing his Direct Hit Rocket Launcher to blowed those Talon's henchmens , Knuckles jump out the skylight and he's punched & kicked those Talon's henchmen .

Knuckles : Shoryuken !

Knuckles punches up Talon's henchmen's uppercut away , Pyro using his Hadouken tech and he's throwing the fireball toward to shoot away Talon's henchmen , Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer to smashes those Talon's henchmens away , Winston was firing Tesla Cannon to shocked those Talon's henchmens , Heavy spinning his Natasha minigun and he's firing his minigun to shoot those Talon's henchmens .

Heavy : DIE COWARD !

Zarya aslo like Heavy , she's firing beam her Partical Cannon to shot down those Talon's henchmens , Rouge was riding Dark Bike ( Shadow's bike ) out the skylight and she's took her Uzi to shoot those Talon's henchmens while she's riding Dark Bike . She's charging toward DarK Bike to crash Reaper and finally , Reaper has been crashed Dark bike and explosion why she's jump out the bike . But , he's still survived by his black smoke .

Reaper : Agh! Time to DIE !

Reaper's took his dual Hellfire Shotguns to shoot Rouge . But , Shadow was kicked Reaper flung away while he's teleporting . Back to Sonic , he's bring Tails and Blaze jump out the skylight and jump down the floor . Sonic was rushing on the floor & avoid the those projectiles from those Talon's henchmens . he's jump up & he's spinning like ball and lauching to shoot Talon's henchmen down ( Homing Attack ) . He's jump down and he's keep running to attacked those Talon's henchmen . Talon's Marder IFV was firing autocannon (Rheinmetall Rh 202) up the turret to shoot Sonic . But Sonic was avoided autocannon's projectile and he's keep charging toward to attacked IFV . Talon's Marder IFV's lauching a missile up the turret (MILAN) to blowed Sonic . But Sonic also avoided the missile and he's jump up & he's spinning like a ball and charging toward to penetrated IFV. Finall , Sonic has penetrated Marder IFV and Marder IFV was blowed up and burning .

Sonic : Too easy

Back to Engineer , he's built his sentry to lv3 and his sentry was firing 2 miniguns and launches 4 rockets to shoot those Talon's henchmens , Torbjorn also built his turret to lv3 and his turret also firing 2 autocannons and launches 4 rockets to shoot those Talon's henchmens . All Talon's henchmens has been killed by Engineer and Torbjorn

Engineer : Yippee ki yaa he yay kyaaah kayo! !

Torbjorn : Nice work , Engie- Cowboy

Engineer : No welcome , partner

Back to Espio , 2 Talon's henchmens has been slashes by Espio's kunasagi sword . Talon's henchmen was aimming his rifle to shoot Espio . But Genji was slashes Talon's henchmen down by his wakizashi sword .

Genji : Hmm. Your firearm was useless to you

Back to Hanzo , he was running up the mezzanine and he's holding a arrow at the Storm Bow point the Talon's henchmen & he's relase the arrow out his Storm Bow to hit Talon's henchmen . Talon's henchmen has been hitting arrow at his chest and falling down the ground . Suddenly , another 4 Talon's Marder IFV has arrived from skylight while 4 vehicles was parachuted on the sky to takeoff for landing . Finally , 4 IFV has takeoff the floor and prepare to attacked all the Heroes .

Shadow : It's Marder ! , destroyed the Marders before they're landing their troops !

Engineer : Incoming !

Up the mezzanine , Demoman was running & he's jump out the mezzanine to get up the 1st Marder . Finally , he's has get up the 1st Marder and he's took his Ullapool Caber stick grenade to open the safety slide and he's open Marder's cupola to throwing his stick grenade .

Demoman : It's Kaboom time !

Demoman's jump down to leaving the 1st Marder before the vehicle's explosion . Finally , 1st Marder has been exploded by his Ullapool Caber and 10 Talon's henchmens was inside the Marder also has been killed while they're trying to get out the vehicle . Pyro's took his Molotov cocktail while the bottle was burning on the head and he's throwing his Molotov cocktail to burned the 2nd Marder . 2nd The Marder IFV has been burned by Molotov cocktail and Talon's henchmens also has been burned on their body and Pyro was took his Fire-Lance's firethrower to burned inside the 3rd Marder and 10 Talon's henchmens .

All Talon's soldiers : No , no , no... *pain scream *

Finally , the 3rd Marder and 10 Talon's henchmens has been burned by Pyro . Pyro lifted his Fire Lance up to make himself victory (Mmmph)

Pyro : *Long Laugh *

Back to Tails , Tails was firing enegry ball from his arm cannon to shoot those Talon's henchmens , Twilight was pony up and she's firing beam at her hands to shoot those Talon's henchmens , Rarity also pony up & she's have a diamond sword while she pony up and she's charging toward to attacked those Talon's henchmens , Spy was gasped Rarity turn into pony up . Because , Rarity is more beautifully while she pony up .

Spy : She... God ! (I think Elle est si sexy )

Sunset's has pony up and she's supported Shadow to attacked Reaper . Reaper's trying to shoot Sunset and Shadow . But Shadow and Sunset was teleported away and they're both was kicked Reaper flung away . Reaper was hitting a wall & he's stand up and he's throwing his dual shotguns away & he's took another his dual Hellfire Shotguns to shoot Sunset and Shadow again .

Reaper : Die ! Die !

Back to Sniper , he's took a Barrett sniper rifle and he's aimming his Barrett to points 4nd Marder IFV while 4nd Marder was wheeling the road-wheel & firing autocannons .

Sniper : *whisper * Hm... I blowed your head , mate !

Sniper firing his Barrett to shoot down Marder's road-wheeled . Finally , 4nd Marder's driver has been shot on his head by the Sniper & Marder IFV has been stopped wheeling at the floor and landing their troops out the Marder . But suddenly , Pharah has showup from skylight and she's directs a continuous salvo of mini-rockets to destroy 10 Talon's henchmens and Marder . Finally , the Marder and 10 Talon's henchmens has been killed by Pharah . Soldier 76 and his mens has arrived the museum and he's leading his mens to attacked Reaper and Talon's henchmens .

Soldier 76 : Take them down . Go !

All Overwatch's rebel soldiers was firing their gun to shoot those Talon's henchmens down and Talon's henchmens also was firing their gun to shoot Overwatch's rebel soldiers . DVA has appeared from skylight with her mech and she's firing Fusion Cannons at her mech to shoot down those Talon's henchmen , Pinkie was throwing her sprinkles to blowed Talon's henchmens , Symmetra was blocked those projectiles from Talon's henchmens by her Photon Barrier , Silver using his telekinesis to hold all those projectiles from Talon's henchmens and he's counterback to shoot Talon's henchmens , Cream has found Timmy and Brian at the mezzanine .

Timmy : Oh look , It's a rabbit

Cream : Hi

Brian : What ? She's can talk ?

Cream : No time to waste . Over here , hurry

Timmy : Let's followed her

Brian : Alright !

Cream was leading 2 brothers to find way out the museum . Back to Fluttershy , 2 Talon's henchmens was point Fluttershy by their guns and Fluttershy's trying to bravely herself . But she's always scared

Fluttershy : Ah... Alright . Please don't shoot me !

Talon's henchmen 81 : Why ?

Fluttershy : AM...?...

Talon's henchmen 89 : What'd we waiting for . Kill her !

Fluttershy : Wait stop ! I'm not done yet

Talon's henchmen 89 : Shut up or i will..

Talon's henchmen 81 : Wait ! let me handle this . Miss Butterfly..

Fluttershy : Fluttershy alright ?!

Talon's henchmen 81 : Sorry , that guy want to ruding you and i just want to .. . apologize

Fluttershy : Well... *look down *... Look . A fire ant ! I'm so scared !

Talon's henchmen 81 : What ! * Stomp a fire ant the floor * See , i just a ant . Is nothing to scared

Fluttershy :*smirk* You right . not just 1

Talon's henchmen 81 : What ?

Fluttershy : Because , 1 division army of fire ants will destroyed both of you !

Talon's henchmen 81 : Wait What !

Fluttershy : Kid ! Burned them !

Alot of fire ants has appeared somewhere in the museum and they're attacked 2 Talon's henchmens

Talon's henchmen 81 : What the hech ?! Ants !?

Talon's henchmen 89 : Just shut up and kill them

Too late for Talon henchmens , They're has been surrounded by those ants and those ants was entered Talon's henchmen's bodies to bite .

Fluttershy : *mocking* Sorry

(Vocalnic Rim Stage - Street Fighter IV soundtrack)

Blaze was kicked out those Talon's henchmens and those Talon's henchmens trying to shoot her . But Blaze was rushing out the projectiles toward to clawed those Talon's henchmens .

Blaze : Fire Claw !

Blaze was finally clawed those Talon's henchmens , those Talon's henchmens has been burned and clawed and they're fainted down the floor . Blaze was stand up and she's avoid out the missile from Talon's henchmens . Talon's henchmen's took anti aircraft missile launcher (Spike) to launches and blowed Blaze away . Blaze was kicked out the missile away to counterback for Talon's henchmen . Talon's henchmen has been blowed up away by Spike's missile and Blaze the cat .

Blaze : You never defeated me easily !

(Mighty Long Fall - Ft One Ok Rock ) 

Back to Medic , he's slashes Talon's henchmen's neck by Ubersaw and he's took his Maniac MP40 to shoot those Talon's henchmens . Talon's henchmens has been darted by those syringes and lying down the floor . Mercy has arrived at the museum and she's flying up toward by her wing to Medic . Medic seeing Mercy flying up to himself and Mercy has arrived for Medic and she's took her Caduceus Blaster to shoot those Talon's henchmens . Medic also took his dual Overdoses to shoot those Talon's henchmens . Back to Omega . his arm was turn into arm gatling gun to shoot those Talon's henchmens and Bastion also combat like Omega . Mei was firing snow her Endothermic Blaster to freezed those Talon's henchmens , Reinhardt was swing his Rocket Hammer to smashes those Talon's henchmens away and he's yelling up

Reinhardt : Töte sie alle !

Lució was skating at the floor and he's firing his Sonic Amplifier to shoot those Talon's henchmens , Ana was aimming the scope of Biotic rifle on the mezzanine and she's firing her Biotic rifle to shoot down those Talon's henchmens while they're running , McCree was Focus. Mark. Draw. McCree takes a few precious moments to aim when he's ready to fire, he shoots every Talon's henchmens in his line of sight. The weaker his targets are, the faster he'll line up a killshot. Sonic was kicked out those Talon's henchmens with Rainbow Dash and Knuckles also punching those Talon's henchmens's faces with Applejack , Scout was firing his dual Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistols to shoot down those Talon's henchmens with Tracer and he's reload his dual pistols , Engineer was repaired his sentry lv3 to his sentry continued shoot down Talon's henchmens with Torbjorn , Sniper was firing his dual SMGs ( Intratec TEC-9 )to shoot those Talon's henchmen with Twilight , Omega was firing dual arms gatling to shoot those Talon's henchmen with Bastion , Zenyatta's throwing those Orb of Destructions to shoot those Talon's henchmen with Silver , Pinkie throwing her sprinkle to blowed those Talon's henchmens with Pyro and Mei , Heavy firing his Natasha minigun to shoot those Talon's henchmen with Zarya , Reinhardt was swinging his Rocket Hammer to smashes those Talon's henchmens with Amy , Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot down those Talon's henchmens with Soldier , Shadow was kicked and punched out those Talon's henchmens while he's teleported with Sunset , Hanzo's hold and release a arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot those Talon's henchmens with Espio and Genji and DVA was firing Fusion Cannon at her mech to shoot those Talon's henchmens while she driving her mech with Blaze ... Back to Reaper , Reaper was firing his dual Hellfire Shotguns to shoot those Overwatch's rebel armies .

(End of the song)

Reaper : Die Die !

2 Overwatch's rebel soldiers has been shot down by Reaper . Now , Reaper's prepare to shoot everywhere if he's want

Reaper : Yes ! Finally !

Reaper throwing his dual Hellfire Shotguns away and he's take more dual Hellfire Shotguns to replace previous his shotguns .

Reaper : Prepare to DIE ! DEATH BLOSSOM !

In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all Sonic's team , Mane 7 , RED team and Overwatch's members and even Talon's henchmens .

Sniper : Look out !

Medic : Everyone ! Hide for your lifes !

Soldier : Incoming !

Every heroes (Sonic's team , Mane 7 , RED team and Overwatch's members) was hiding somewhere while Reaper's shoot eveywhere . Except Talon's henchmens and Overwatch's rebel soldiers . They're both side (Talon's henchmens and Overwatch's rebel soldiers) has been killed by Reaper . Reaper was throwing away his dual Hellfire Shotguns and he's take more dual Hellfire Shotguns to replace previous his shotguns again . Now every heroes was showoff after they're hide from Reaper while using Death Blossom tech to face off face Reaper .

Soldier 76 : It's over , Reyes . Drop your weapons , now !

Reaper's replied back to Soldier 76

Reaper : *short laugh* You think i'm alright surrender . But i don't . But you supposed to be dead , Morrison ?!

Soldier 76 : *smirk* They're through i was dead ! But it isn't . But i still active operated Overwatch secret base after Overwatch's down

Reaper : Reunited ? Reactive the Overwatch ?! But all of world wasn't recognized Overwatch was reactived . Did you think i was looking for : Money and Weapons . That's why i love them

Soldier 76 : Your corrupt has out the limited , stop now !

Reaper : Corrupt ?! *short laugh* You should be a corrupted and your members . You've derogation Human Rights and didn't respected the UN . You've always terrored all the world and I ! I don't have anything to me . I just have .. a lonely ! I have nothing ! I regret everything !

Soldier 76 : No ! You're wrong . You're really wrong , but i still love you , you know ? You've helped me to saved the world during the Omnic Crisis and against the terrors . Do you that ! That's why we've must save the world together , you and me . Here , take my hand . Joined with us , Gabriel Reye

Reaper : NO ! I don't accepted to you ! I'M ALWAYS HATE YOU AND YOUR MEMBERS

But suddenly , the 3rd Chaos Emerald has growling light inside Reaper's body

Reaper : What the ?! What happen my body ?! Aghh!

Soldier 76 : Reyes !

Sonic : No , Soldier . You've must stayed out for him !

Soldier 76 : Why !?

Tails : The Chaos Emerald's enegry has surrouded him and he's will turn to a monster !

Overwatch's members : What?!

Tracer : How could this happen ?!

Tails : I don't know . But Chaos Emerald's enegry is too strong and powerful . We can't approches him !

Shadow ; Maybe be worse . Chaos Emerald's enegry is uncontrollable and even worse !

Winston : What we gonna do ?!

Spy : Too late ! Everyone , prepare to fight him !

Everyone was nodded Spy said . Reaper was floating up and the black smoke envelops him , transforming him into a monster . Finally , Reaper has finally transformed into Dark Chaos Reaper , he's has 6 arms and hands , his leg has turn into the black smoke , 3rd Chaos Emerald was inside toward his chest , his skull mask has turn to a demon skull mask , he's has a royal red cape like King Sombra , also his shining armor like King Sombra , his eyes has turn red like King Sombra ( Wait , i've just copy King Sombra style ?! But anyway , Reaper also similar like King Sombra too ) and his Hellfire Shotgun has into a Dark Blaster Hand cannon at his 6 hands . Now , he's talking like a demon !

(Ultra Violet (Devil May Cry) - Project X Zone soundtrack )

Dark Chaos Reaper : Yes ! Yes ! This Chaos Enegry is make me a feeling of the DESTRUCTION ! *Evil laugh* And you . Thanks to you , Sonic the Hedgehog . You've bring me a power of Chaos and now . This time to destroyed all the heroes once again !

Spy : What the heck is THAT !

Sunset : He's turn to monster like me ?

Shadow : It isn't . He's more powerful like you . But , he's not previous Reaper anymore !

Dark Chaos Reaper : That's true , Shadow the Hedgehog . You've bring me a chaos powerful and now . I'm the TRUE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM !

Scout : What'd we waiting for . Let's waste him !

(Devil Never Cry (Devil May Cry) - Project X Zone soundtrack )

Everyone was nodded Scout and all heroes was ready to fight Dark Chaos Reaper . Sonic was running to the mezzanine and Rainbow Dash was flying up , Scout took his Jury Rig Scattergun to prepare for shoot Dark Chaos Reaper and everyone has ready to attack Dark Chaos Reaper .

Soldier : Attack !

Everyone was attack Dark Chaos Reaper , Dark Chaos Reaper's saw Sonic was running at the mezzanine and he's firing his hand cannon to shoot Sonic down . But Sonic was avoid red lazers cannonballs and he's kept running at the mezzanine . Rainbow was kicked out Dark Chaos Reaper , but Reaper was blocked her's leg by his Handcannon .

Rainbow : Sonic ! Now

Sonic : Alright !

Sonic's jump out the mezzanine and he's spinning like a ball to rushing up toward Reaper away . But Dark Chaos Reaper was shoot Sonic away and Sonic has been shot down by Reaper and falling down the floor

Rainbow : Sonic !

Sonic : I'm alright !

Rainbow : You Gonna Pay For That !

Dark Chaos Reaper : Is that so !

Reaper's 3rd hand was firing his Dark Blaster Handcannon to shoot Rainbow Dash away , Rainbow Dash has been shot down by Reaper and she's falling down the floor like Sonic .

Medic : Move ! Schnell !

Medic was healing his Kralle medigun to heal Heavy and Heavy was spinning his minigun and he's firing his Assault Cannon to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper , Dark Chaos Reaper was shoot Heavy down by his Dark Blaster Hand cannon . But Medic and Heavy was Unbercharged by Medic and Heavy kept firing his s Assault Cannon to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper

Heavy : Die Coward !

Mercy : What the ?! He's turn ?

Zarya : Red blood jelly ? Awesome ! Mercy , turn me and you to a Red blood jelly like 2 men's did

Mercy : But , i don't know use it . But ...

Zarya : No time to talk , charge me !

Mercy : What kind to charge ?!

Zarya : Ah! *facepalm* Mercy , tell him about his secret !

Mercy : Maybe later

Zarya :*sign* AH!... Holy mother Russia ! Forget it . Let's bring him down !

Back to Engineer , he's repaired and reloaded his sentry lv3 to ketp shoot Reaper down and Torbjorn also similary like Engie , he's also repaired and reloaded his turret lv3 to ketp shoot Reaper down . Dark Chaos Reaper was firing his 6 Dark Blaster Handcannons to shoot down Engineer's sentry and Torbjorn's turret . Engineer's sentry and Torbjorn's turret has been shot down by Reaper

Engineer : Sentry Down !

Torbjorn : Turret Down !

But suddenly , Shadow was teleported up the skylight and he's he's firing a those Chaos Spear by his hand to blowed Dark Chaos Reaper .

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

Reaper was intercepted firing his s 6 Dark Blaster Hand cannons to shoot down those Shadow's Chaos spears .

Shadow : Damn !

Shadow was charging down toward to attacked Reaper and he's trying to kicked Reaper . But Reaper was blocked Shadow's leg by his Handcannon

Dark Chaos Reaper : You think you can stop me ?

Shadow : Actually ..!

Back to Sniper at the mezzanine , Sniper was aimming his sniper rifle (Cheytac m200 ) to prepare for shoot

Sniper : *whisper* This is the last wishes to you , mate

Sniper's pull trigger to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper . Finally , Reaper has been shot by Sniper and he's saw Sniper was aimming his rilfe at the mezzanine .

Sniper : Come on , Mate ! KILL THAT BLOODY DEATH !

Reaper was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot Sniper on the mezzanine , but Sniper was avoid those red lazers the mezzanine while mezzanine has been destroyed and he's took his SMG ( Intratec TEC-9 ) to shoot Reaper while he's running at the mezzanine , Shadow was kicked Reaper's face and he's kicked Reaper's uppercut , he's took his Samurai Blaze to stabbed Reaper's chest . But unfortunately , Reaper was immortal and he's shoot Shadow away by his handcannon . Reaper was pulling Samurai Blade out his chest away and every heroes was attacked Reaper : Sonic was took Rainbow's hand to flying up and against Reaper , Engineer and Torbjorn was fixed both sentry and turret to lv3 , Soldier was jump up by his rocket launcher and Pharah also jump up by her jump jet . Soldier was parachuted and he's took his Air Strike to shoot and blowed Reaper , Pharah also firing her Rocket Launcher to shoot and blowed Reaper while she's flying by her jump jet , Tails firing his arm cannon to shoot Reaper and Twilight also firing her magic orb to shoot Reaper , Hanzo's holding and release a arrow out the his Storm Bow to shoot Reaper ... , Reaper can't take anymore and he's prepare to shoot anywhere (Death Blossom)

Dark Chaos Reaper : That's it ! THE DARK OF DEATH BLOSSOM !

In a blur of motion, Reaper empties 6 Dark Blaster Handcannons at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all Sonic's team , Mane 7 , RED team and Overwatch's members . But Rarity was blocking every heroes to blocked those red lazers from Reaper by her diamond shield . Finally , he's finally stopped firing his 6 Dark Blaster Handcannons . Now Rarity has fainted , because she's was saved every heroes from Reaper . Every heroes was worried Rarity and

Silver : Rarity !

Rouge : Are you alright !?

Spy : That's not good , Mrs. Rarity need to rest !

Hanzo : But what we gonna do for her ?

Engineer : We need to find the shelter at cost !

Symmetra : The museum don't have any shelter

Shadow : What about the Marder !?

Soldier : Me , Pyro and Demoman and other.. has destroyed those armored vehicles !

Demoman : Soldier , you're wrong . 1 only Marder still actived atfer i was throwing my Ullapool Caber inside the vehicle .

Zarya : What'd we waiting for . Bring her to vehicles now ! Comarade Heavy and others... will take him down

Sonic : Sound good ! Bring her to the vehicle now ! Even you , Pyro

Pyro : Ok !

Pinkie : Careful Pyro

Pyro : Uh oh (alright)

Engineer and Pyro was reaching to the last Marder and Spy also caring Rarity to followed Engineer and Pyro . Back to other heroes . They're still fighting against Dark Chaos Reaper : Heavy was spinning his Assault Cannon to shoot Reaper and Zarya also like Heavy too , Applejack was lifted a Giant Robot's arm and she's throwing Giant Robot's arm hit Reaper away . But Reaper was shootout Giant Robot's arm away into those pieces by his handcannons .

Applejack : Dang it Namit Dammit ! Almost close !

Tracer was running at the mezzanine and she's firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Reaper while she's running , Reaper is prepare to splited out to 10 by his black smoke .

Sonic : He's splited up to 10 !

Scout : That's not good !

Finally , he's finally spilted up to 10 and he's leading his clones to attacked every heroes .

Dark Chaos Reaper : Attack them !

10 Dark Chaos Reapes flying down and attacked every heroes .

Sonic : Everyone ! Split up to 10 groups !

Everyone (except Spy , Rarity , Pyro and Engineer ) : Ok !

 **(Engineer , Spy , Rarity , Ana and Pyro POV)**

 **-Inside the Marder**

Finally , they're arrived inside the Marder and Pyro was extinguished the smoke away at the engine by fire extinguisher . Engineer asked Pyro to bring those Talon's henchmen's corpses out the vehicle away

Engineer : Pyro , bring those corpses out the vehicle please !

Pyro : Ok !

Ana : Me and Pyro will do this

Pyro and Ana throwing those Talon's henchmen's corpses out away this vehicles . Finally have a sat . Spy hold Rairty down the sat while she's fainted .

Spy : It's alright , Mrs. Rarity , i'll promise protecting you ! Engineer !

Engineer : Yeah !

Spy : Fix it the engine . Can you do that ?

Engineer : Alright then ! *took his wrench*

Spy : Pyro , did you found the vehicle's document paper ?

Pyro : Ok !

 **(Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Scout and Tracer vs Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1)**

 **\- Floor 1**

Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer were fought against Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 and Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer . But they're were avoid those red lazers and they're continued fighting .

Sonic : Keep running ! Don't stop !

Scout : Tracy , shoot him and i take care for him !

Scout's took his Jury Rig scattergun to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 and Tracer also firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 too . Sonic was spinning like a ball and dashing at the floor to charged Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 (Spin Charge) . Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 has been hitting and kicked up awy by Sonic , Rainbow Dash flying toward up and she's kicked Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 down the floor , Scout was battering his bat and he's finally swing and smashes Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 away by his bat . Tracer was throwing her Pulse bomb at the floor and her bomb's prepare to exploded up . Finally , the bomb has blowed up and Reaper's clone 1 has been explosion and flung down the floor . Now Reaper's clone 1 has fainted and dissolved into the black smoke to flying away .

Sonic : Nice work , guys !

Rainbow : Thanks , Sonic

Tracer : Nice job , love

Scout : Aren't you a girl or boy ?!

Tracer : Actually i'm the boy . But i'm the girl . You know ?

Scout : Forget it ! Let high five

Sonic , Rainbow , Tracer and Scout : HIGH FIVE !

 **(Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Heavy and Zarya vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 2 )**

Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Heavy and Zarya were fought against Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 2 and Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 1 was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Heavy and Zarya . But they're were avoid those red lazers and they're continued fighting . Zarya was firing non-stop her Partical Cannon to shoot Reaper's clone 2 and Heavy also firing his Assault Cannon to shoot Reaper's clone 2

Zarya : Keep fire , Comarade

Heavy : Ya-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta ya-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta do-de-da-va-da-da-dada! Kaboom-Kaboom!

McCree was firing his Peacekeeper revolver to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 2 . Knuckles and Applejack were charging to attacked Reaper's clone 2 : Knuckles was punching Reaper's clone 2 and Applejack also kicked out Reaper's clone 2 flung away .

Applejack : Knuckles !

Knuckles : Alright !

Knuckles jump up toward and he's kicked out Reaper's clone 2 flung away to the wall . Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 2 has been hitting at the wall by Knuckles and dissolved into the black smoke to flying away . Knuckles was thinking Dark Chaos Reaper about his ability to find his weakness

Knuckles : Hmp...?! Something wrong about him ?!

Applejack : What's wrong , Knuckles

Knuckles : I think his Chaos energy power's so strong . That's why can't beat him

Heavy : What we gonna do ? *eat sandvich* non non non

Applejack : If that 3rd Chaos Emerald also connected the Master Emerald ?!

Knuckles : That's it ! The Master Emerald , i got it . If we stopped Reaper with 3rd Chaos Emerald . We can overwhelmed him by my Master Emerald at cost !

Applejack : What'd we waiting for .. back to Blue Typhoon ! Right Now !

Heavy : It's good !

Knuckles : Alright ! McCree , Zarya and Heavy , find your team . Applejack and i'll gonna back to Blue Typhoon , alright

McCree : Sure it , partner

Zarya : Actually yes !

Heavy : Da !

Knuckles : Applejack , we've must to go !

Applejack : Ok , partner

 **(Shadow , Sunset , Rouge and Sniper vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 3)**

Sniper was firing his SMG (Intratec TEC-9 ) to shoot Reaper's clone 3 . But Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 3 was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot Sniper . Sniper was shouting for helping

Sniper : Need some help here !

Finally , Shadow , Sunset and Rouge has arrived and they're charging toward to attacked Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 3 : Sunset was firing her beam at her hand to flashed Reaper's clone 3 , Rouge was flying up and she's kicked Reaper like Hyakuretsukyaku and she's kicked out Reaper's clone 3 flung away , Shadow was punches and kicked Reaper and he's prepare to slowed the motion time to attacked Reaper's clone 3 easilier ( Chaos Control )

Shadow : Chaos Control !

All the motion has slowed down , Shadow's strong kicked and punches Reaper's clone 3 all the times . Shadow was snapped his fingers to all the motion back to normal . Finally , the motion has turn back to normal . Reaper's clone 3 has been beated by Shadow . Sniper aimming his rifle ( AWPer Hand) to points Reaper's clone 3 and ready to fire

Sniper : *whisper *Go to hell , wanker

Sniper was pulling the trigger and he's firing his sniper rifle to shoot Reaper's clone 3's head . Reaper's clone 3 has been shot at his head and falling down the floor and fainted

Sniper : Dominated ! You Bloody Skullhead !

Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 3 was dissolved into the blacksmoke and flying away . Shadow's still upset from him and he's blame Sniper trying to kill Reaper

Shadow : You're stupid ! He's my job , not you !

Sniper : What !? Why did you blamed me ?! Isn't it my fault . I've just shoot him down ! mate

Shadow : Well !...

Sunset : Shadow ! Stop right now !

Shadow : Fine !

Shadow was leaving Rouge , Sunset and Sniper .

Rouge : Well , the moments has passed . Let's go

Sunset : Alright !

Sniper : Wait for me ! mate

 **(Winston , Tails , Twilight and Symmetra vs Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 4)**

 **\- Floor 2**

Tails was firing enegry ball at his arm cannon to shoot Reaper's clone 4 , Twilight firing her magic lazers at her hand to shoot Reaper's clone 4 , Winston firing his Tesla Cannon to shoot and shocked Reaper's clone 4 , and Symmetra also firing lazer beam her Photon Projector with her sentry turret at the wall to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper's . Dark Chaos Reaper hasn't taking anymore and he's prepare to suicided . Finally , he's was suicided and dissolved into the black smoke to flying away .

Twilight : We're did it !

Winston : No , we aren't !

Twilight : Why ?

Tails : Because , if we're destroyed his clones into the black smoke . He will revive his body back after he's split his clone to 10 . Even he's stronger than his previous enough !

Symmetra : That's why we defeating him . But , we've must back to main hall , right now !

Tails : I accept you

Twilight : Me too

Winston : Alright , are you with me ?

 **(Brian , Timmy , Cream and Demoman vs Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 5 )**

Brian , Timmy and Cream with her pet (Cheese the Chao) has found the exit door .

Timmy : We've found the exit way ! Come on Brian ! Let's go

Brian : Alright , came down and came down . But you've must thanks for her

Cream : You guys don't need said to thanks me . But you guys must get out the here , hurry !

Timmy : What about you ?

Suddenly , Brian , Timmy and Cream were heard a voice of Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 5's coming toward

Brian : Oh no , we gonna get out the here , hurry !

Cream : I distracted him , Go !

Timmy and Brian was nodded Cream said and they're both opened the door to entered the exit way . Back to Cream , she's and her pet was faceoff to against Reaper's clone 5 . Reaper's clone 5 has arrived and he's aimming his 6 handcannons to points Cream . Cream wasn't scared him and even her pet . But suddely , Demoman has arrived and he's took his Eyelander sword to chop Reaper's clone 5 . Reaper's clone 5 has been chopped his head away by Demoman and his body has dissolved into blacksmoke to flying away .

Demoman : There can be only one !

Cream : Mr. Demoman !

Demoman : Lucky you're safe now

Cream : Thank you

Demoman : Alright ! Followed me

Cream : Alright

Cheese : Chao !

 **( Soldier , Soldier 76 , Pharah , Omega and Bastion vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 6 )**

Soldier was firing rockets his Steel Slayer rocket launcher to shoot Reaper's clone 6 , Soldier 76 also firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot Reaper's clone 6 . But Reaper's clone 6 was firing fast his 6 handcannons to shoot Soldier and Soldier 76 . Soldier and Soldier 76 were hiding at corner wall .

Soldier 76 : What should we do now !?

Soldier : If God had wanted us to live, He wouldn't have created us! *facepalm*

Soldier 76 : Agh !

Suddenly , Bastion and Omega has arrived and they're both battle robot were transforming into a battle sentry : Omega was open his secret weapon . His gatlings was on the his chest , and his missiles was on his back and all Omega's weapon has into a battle sentry . Bastion also turn into a giant minigun cannon sentry

Omega : Battle sentry has activative !

Soldier : Jesus !

Soldier 76 : Wonderful

Omega's aimming the point to shoot Reaper's clone 6

Omega : All target has locker down .

Omega and Bation's prepare for fire to shoot Reaper's clone 6 down

Omega : Fire !

Omega was firing his gatling gun at his chest to shoot Reaper's clone 6 and even his missile was launching from his arms and back to blowed Reaper's clone 6 . Bastion was firing his gatling gun at his chest to shoot Reaper's clone 6 . Reaper's clone 6 has been shot by Omega and Bastion . Soldier 76 was shouted Pharah to attacked Reaper's clone 6 and supported Omega and Bastion

Soldier 76 : Pharah ! your chance , now !

Pharah : Alright !

Pharah was leaving the corner wall and she's firing her Rocket Launcher to shoot Reaper's clone 6 .

Soldier : Let's go ! Forward !

Soldier 76 : Charge !

Soldier , Soldier 76 , Pharah , Omega and Bastion were together shooting Reaper's clone 6 . Reaper's clone 6 has been shoot and he's fainted down the ground . Soldier 76 was leading his team to ceasefired

Soldier 76 : Ceasefire

Every heroes were stopped shooting and they're saw Reaper's clone 6 has been shoot and he's dissolved into black smoke and flying away .

Soldier : Well . Mission accomplished

Soldier 76 : No , Mission isn't accomplished

Soldier : Why !?

Soldier 76 : Let's get down to the main hall , now

Pharah : Alright !

Soldier : But ! Dammit !

 **(Engineer , Spy , Rarity and Ana and Pyro POV)**

 **\- Inside the Marder**

Meanwhile , Engineer was fixed the engine and he's called Pyro to bring a tools

Engineer : Pyro , give me a screwdriver

Pyro's bring a screwdriver for Engie and Engie was took screwdriver from Pyro to fixed a engine

Engineer : Black tape

Pyro's bring a black tape for Engie and Engie was took black tape from Pyro to fixed a engine

Engineer : Scissor

Pyro's bring a scissor for Engie and Engie was took a scissor from Pyro to fixed a engine . Finally , the engine has fixed and Engineer sweep his swears

Engineer : Phew ! I'm done now ! Spy !

Spy : Yes ?

Engineer : The engine has finished now .

Spy : Good ! Engie , driving this vehicles , ok

Ana : Go now !

Engineer : Yeah !

Engineer was sat down a chair and he pulling a gear stick to make vehicles wheeling a road-wheeled . Outside a town hall . A Marder's fasting fall back and unfortunately , a Marder has been hitting wall . Spy was cursed Engineer by bad driving

Spy : You imbecile ! You doomed us all !

Pyro : Uh No

Rarity : *woke up* W- What? -What happen ..?

Engineer : Dag naggit dammit !

Ana : Calm down , boys

 **(Pinkie , Amy , DVA and Reinhardt vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 7 )**

DVA driving her mech and she's firing her Fusion Cannon at her mech to shoot Reaper's clone 7 . Reaper's clone 7 was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot DVA . DVA was blocked those imcoming projectiles by her Defense Matrix . Pinkie was throwing her sprinkles to blowed Reaper's clone 7 . Reaper's clone 7 has been blowed by Pinkie's sprinkles .

Pinkie : Amy ! Go

DVA : Reinhardt !

Amy : Alright !

Reinhardt : Move Machine Up !

Amy's swinging her Piko Hammer to smashes Reaper's clone 7. Reinhardt was charging his rocket at his back to crashes Reaper's clone 7 and hitting the wall . Amy jump out away from Reinhardt and Reinhardt finally crashes Reaper's clone 7 and Reaper's clone 7 has been defeated and dissolved into the black smoke to flying away

Pinkie : Nice work ! Amy

Amy : Thanks ! Pink Sister

DVA : I'm also Pink Sisiter too

Reinhardt : But i'm not . But i hate pink . Because , you think a girl ?! Forget it !

 **(Mercy , Medic , Fluttershy and Lúcio vs Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 8)**

Fluttershy was falling down the floor and she's seeing Reapaer's clone 8 was herself feared and suddenly . Medic and Mercy has arrived and they're trying to saved Fluttershy and against Reaper's clone 8

Medic : You alright , Fluttershy ?

Fluttershy : I'm alright , doctor

Mercy : Lució ! Beat up !

Lúcio : Ok . I'm on it !

Lúcio's open his music for Fluttershy and Medic and Mercy to attacked Reaper's clone 8

(Music to my ears - My Little Pony : Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rock's soundtrack )

Medic finally to prepare for Ubercharge and he's healing Fluttershy by his Kralle medigun .

Medic ; I'm fullycharge

Fluttershy : Charge me , doctor !

Medic : Jawoh

Medic was ubercharged for Fluttershy . But unfortunately , his ubercharged was make Fluttershy transforming into Flutterhulk ! ( Oh no , this is bad idea for Medic) : Her body was fueling her muscle like hulk , her clone has tearing out her chest (only her bra ) , her high heel boots and her socks has tearing out her legs and finally , Flutterhulk has finally transformed to make Medic scared while she's anger .

Flutterhulk : *Hulk scream* Flutterhulk smash TIME !

Medic : *dying scream* What i've done for her !

Flutterhulk : Here i come !

Flutterhulk was running to charged Reapaer's clone 8 . Mercy and Lúcio were seeing Flutterhulk's a monster .

Mercy : Oh my god !

Lúcio : What the ? She's turn a monster ?! Cool !

Flutterhulk : Flutter Smashes !

Flutterhulk was punching strong Reaper's clone 8 by her fist at the times and Reaper's clone 8 was self dissolved into black smoke to flying away from Flutterhulk .

Medic : It is my fault . I'm sorry Fluttershy

Flutterhulk : I'm not Flutterhys anymore ! But i'am . FLUTTERHULK !

Mercy : Awkward !

Lúcio : Very awkward !

(stop the music)

 **(Torbjorn , Hanzo , Espio and Genji vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 9)**

Hanzo was holding and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot Reaper's clone 9 . But Reaper's clone 9 was avoided Hanzo's arrow and he's counterback to shoot Hanzo . Hanzo has been shot by Reaper's clone 9 at his arm and he's hiding at the corner wall . Torbjorn was repaired his turret while his turret's shoot Reaper clone 9

Hanzo : Sa (Damn) ! Grrr! What should we do now !

Torbjorn : I don't know ! But...

Suddenly , Espio and Genji was rushing toward to charge Reaper's clone 9 . Reaper's clone 9 trying to shoot Espio and Genji down . But they're rushing too fast .

Torbjorn : Wow ! They're running so fast !

Espio took his Kusanagi sword and Genji took his wakizashi sword to slashes Reaper's clone 9 . Reaper's clone 9 has been slashes by Espio and Genji . Reaper's clone 9 was laughing and dissolved into the black smoke to flying away

Genji : You reap what you sow !

Back to Hanzo , he's was cover his injury at his arm and suddenly , Espio , Torbjorn and Genji were arrived and walk nearing to prepare hold Hanzo's up .

Hanzo : What did you guys go so long

Espio : I've just beat him down

Genji : Brother , take my hand

Hanzo : I can get up myself

Hanzo was stand up

Hanzo : Alright ! Back to main hall , right now !

Torbjorn : He's right . We must down back to main hall !

 **(Silver , Mei , Blaze and Zenyatta vs** **Dark Chaos Reaper's clone 10 )**

Silver using his telekinesis to hold all those boxes and he's throwing those boxes to smashes Reaper's clone 10 by his telekinesis

Silver : It's no use ! Take this !

But Reaper's clone 10 was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot those boxes from Silver and he's also shoot Silver down . But suddenly , Mei was blocked those red lazers by Her Giant Ice Wall (also called Ice Wall) .

Silver : Thanks !

Mei : Blaze ! Go !

Blaze : I'm on it !

Blaze's jump out ice wall and she's rushing toward fast to charged Reaper's clone 10 . Back to Silver , Zenyatta's floating out the ice wall and he's throwing those Orb of Destructions to shoot Reaper's clone 10 and Silver also ilver using his telekinesis to hold all those boxes and he's throwing those boxes to smashes Reaper's clone 10 by his telekinesis

Silver : Take this !

Zenyatta : Orb of Destruction !

Reaper's clone 10 has been those boxes and Zenyatta's orbs . But suddenly , Blaze was kicked and knockout Reaper's clone 10 by her fire kick . Reaper's clone 10 has been kicked away by Blaze and he's self dissolved into the black smoke to flying away .

Mei : We did it !

Silver : No it isn't . We've must came back to main hall , now !

Blaze : Right , let's go !

 **\- Main Hall**

(Second Intro theme - Street Fighter IV soundtrack)

Those black smokes was flying up from somewhere and refused his body to normal Dark Chaos Reaper . Dark Chaos Reaper has finally back to normal by his black smoke .

Dark Chaos Reaper : I feel...Alive !

Suddenly , All heroes has arrived (except Knuckles and Applejack ) and prepare to attack Dark Chaos Reaper .

Sonic : Let's stopped him , right now !

Everyheroes : OK !

Soldier : Attack !

Dark Chaos Reaper took his 6 hancannons to shoot every heroes . But suddenly , A Marder (Engineer has capture ) was firing anti-tank missile (MILAN) at the turret to blowed Dark Chaos Reaper . Dark Chaos Reaper has been blowed by anti tank missile and he's firing his 6 handcannons to shoot Marder . Inside the Marder , Engineer was drving a Marder and Pyro was firing MG3 at turret to Reaper , Spy and Rarity was hugged together like loving hugged at the sat . Ana was firing autocannon at the turret to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper

Engineer : Yeehaw ! Cowboy up !

Outside the Marder , Dark Chaos Reaper was fought everyheroes , Sonic was avoid those red lazers while he's running at the mezzanine , Bastion was transformed into a tank to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper , Heavy was spinning and firing his Assault Cannon to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper and Medic also healing Heavy by his Kralle medigun , Zarya also firing beam her Partical Cannon shoot Dark Chaos Reaper and Mercy also healing Zarya by her Caduceus Staff . Flutterhulk jump out the mezzanine and she's trying to punch Dark Chaos Reaper . But Reaper was swing Flutterhulk away by his handcannon and Flutterhulk was falling down the floor , A Marder was firing autocannon (Rheinmetall Rh 202) at the turret to shoot Dark Chaos Reaper . And everyone were together to attacked Dark Chaos Reaper .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Engine room**

(Reach For The Element of Harmony - Sonic and My Little Pony by Delta Brony )

Meanwhile at the Blue Typhoon . Knuckles was wishes his Master Emerald to stopped Dark Chaos Reaper and Applejack's just look Knuckles say

Knuckles : My Master Emerald , i need your help . Reaper has under controlled by 3rd Chaos Emerald and he's turn to a monster . But i want you to stopped him , right now ! I command you , STOP NOW !

Finally , the Master Emerald has growling light and even 2 Chaos Emeralds .

Knuckles : It's work ! It really work !

Applejack : Nice job , partner !

 **Overwatch Museum**

 **\- Main Hall**

Every heroes still fought against Dark Chaos Reaper . Dark Chaos Reaper was firing his 6 handcannons to shoot every heroes . But unfortunately , 3rd Chaos Emerald has growling light

Dark Chaos Reaper : WHAT ! NO ! *PAIN SCREAM*

Dark Chaos Reaper has been shocked by 3rd Chaos Emerald and he's can't move anymore . Everyone seeing Reaper was shocking himself .

Sonic : What just happen ?

Tails : Sonic ! Take a walkie talkie now !

Tails was throwing a walkie talkie for Sonic . Sonic has caught a walkie talkie .

Knuckles (voice from walkie talkie ) : Sonic , i was stopped him by my Master Emerald . Now this is your chance . Beat him and get the Chaos Emerald out his chest !

Sonic : I'm on it ! Guys , this is our chance . We've must beat him as soon possible right now !

Everyone was nodded Sonic

Sonic : And i will get the Chaos Emerald out his chest !

(New World Project - Project X Zone 2 soundtrack)

Rarity was get out the Marder and she's pony up to help her team . Engineer , Ana , Pyro and Spy also out the Marder to help their team

Sonic : Let's beat him now !

 **Round 1 : Tracer (Overwatch) and Scout (Team Fortress 2)**

Scout : Let's waste him

Tracer : Cheer love , the cavalry's here

Tracer and Scout's jump up and they're attacked Reaper all the times : Scout firing his Force of Nature to shoot and flung Dark Chaos Reaper away , Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Reaper and she's kicked Reaper away . Scout was throwing his Flying Guillotine's cleaver to slashed and bleeding Reaper , Tracer throwing her Pulse Bomb to blowed Reaper , Scout took his Atomizer bat and he's swing his bat to smashes Reaper away . Finally , Dark Chaos Reaper was falling the floor and they're jump down away to next their turn .

Scout : Come on , YOUR TURN NOW !

Tracer : Go !

 **Round 2 : Silver and Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog )**

(Dream of an Absolution - Ft Lee Brotherton vs Jun Senoue )

Blaze : You can't escape me !

Silver : Bring it on !

Blaze and Silver were attacked Reaper all the times : Silver hold Reaper by his telekinesis and Blaze was kicked and claed Reaper by her fire tech , Silver's hold 7 Marder's scrapped by his telekinesis to throwing those scrapped for Reaper with Blaze flame , Silver's throwing his Pyschic Knife to slashes Reaper and he's kicked Reaper up to the air .

Silver : Blaze , your turn !

Blaze : I'm on it !

Blaze's jump high up and she's prepare used phoenix tech to attacked Reaper

Blaze : I'll show you this ! Fire Phoenix

*eagle sound*

A fire phoenix has summon from her heart and Blaze flying down like a phoenix style to charged Reaper . She's kicked down Reaper away like Phoenix's clawed

Dark Chaos Reaper was falling down the floor and her phoenix has dissolved to back for Blaze's heart while Blaze's jump down the floor. Silver and Blaze was calling our team to next their turn

Silver and Blaze : It's your turn , go !

 **Round 2 : Heavy and Medic (Team Fortress 2 ) , Zarya and Mercy ( Overwatch)**

(Wir Fliegen - Xenoblade Chronicles X soundtrack)

Heavy , Zarya , Medic and Mercy were attacked Reaper all the times : Heavy's spinningand firing his Assault Cannon to shoot Reaper and Zarya aslo firing beam her Partical Cannon to shoot Reaper . Medic's firing his Crussader Crossbow darted Reaper and he's kicked and punch Reaper and he's took his Ubersaw stabbed and drain Reaper's blood . Medic pulled his Ubersaw out Reaper's chest and he's kicked away . Mercy firing her Caduceus Blaster to shoot Reaper and healed Zarya by ber Caduceus Staff . Medic also healing Heavy by his Kralle medigun . Heavy and Zarya were punching Reaper all the times . Heavy pump his Family Business shotgun to prepare for shoot Reaper

Heavy : You , yes , YOU ! You are DEAD !

Heavy firing his Family Business shotgun to shoot Reaper flung away and pump his shotgun . Zarya , Mercy , Heavy and Medic were calling our team to next their turn

Heavy : Move Machine up , boys

 **Round 3 : Soldier (Team Fortress 2 ) , Soldier 76 and Pharah ( Overwatch )**

(Rolento's theme - Ultra Street Fighter IV soundtrack)

Soldier : Let's finished the war ! Ladies !

Soldier , Pharah , Soldier 76 were attacked Reaper all the times : Soldier firing those rockets from his Steel Slayer rocket launcher to shoot Reaper , Pharah also firing her Rocket Launcher to shoot Reaper and Soldier 76 was firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot Reaper and he's kicked and punches Reaper all the time , Pharah flying up and she's directs a continuous salvo of mini-rockets to destroy Reaper , Soldier's blowed his Buff Banner to make Pharah and Soldier 76 attacked Reaper faster and he's jump high up by his Rocket launcher (Rocket jump) . Soldier firing his Air Strike to shoot Reaper all the times while he's parachuted . Before he's jump down the floor , Soldier took 2 his grenades and he's adjusted the screen to see Soldier show to kill Reaper . Soldier's throwing down his 2 grenades to blowed Reaper . Soldier , Soldier 76 and Pharah were calling our team to next their turn

Soldier : It's your turn , soldier . Move up !

 **Round 4 : Rouge the Bat ( Sonic the Hedgehog ) , Rarity ( Equestria Girls ) and Spy ( Team Fortress 2 )**

(Morrigan's theme (Darkstalker) - Project X Zone soundtrack)

Rouge : Let's do this !

Spy : After you !

Rouge , Spy and Rarity were attacked Reaper all the times : Rouge's flying up and she's kicked Reaper like Hyakuretsukyaku and she's kicked Reaper away . Rarity was slashes Reaper by her diamond sword and she's summon those diamond spikes and she firing those diamond spikes to darted Reaper . Spy's stabbed Reaper by his Big Earner and he's kicked Reaper away . He's took his Deadly Rose revolver to shoot Reaper's head , Rouge kicked out Reaper away . Rarity was transforming into Nightmare Rarity by her Nightmare Moon's nightmare and she's attacked Reaper all times by her Nightmare Moon's power and she's turn back to normal Rarity . Rouge's throwing her Snipe Bomb to blowed Reaper away . Rarity , Rouge and Spy were calling our team to next their turn .

Rarity : It's your turns , Darling !

 **Round 5 : Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) , Sunset Shimmer** **( Equestria Girls ) , Sniper (Team Fortress 2 ) and Twilight Sparkles (Equestria Girls)**

(Don't lose your way - Kill La Kill soundtrack)

Shadow : Let's destroyed him once some for all !

Sniper : YA! LET'S BRING HIM BLOODY DOWN !

Shadow , Sniper , Twilight and Sunset were attacked Reaper all the times : Shadow kicked and punches Reaper all the times , Sniper tooks his dual Bushwacka to slashes Reaper all the times and he's throwing his Jarate to broke and splashes Reaper . Sunset was kicked and punches Reaper all the times and she's firing her magic at her hand to shoot Reaper while she's pony up , Twilight also was kicked and punches Reaper all the times and she's firing her magic at her hand to shoot Reaper while she's pony up . Sniper's firing his dual SMG (Intratec Tec-9) to shoot Reaper , Shadow's jump high up and he's firing a Chaos Spear by his hand to blowed Reaper . Shadow's teleported to came back down the floor and he's kicked Reaper up toward away . Sniper's aimming his sniper rifle (AWPer) to shoot Reaper's head . Sunset was flying up and she's transfromed into Daydream Shimmer and Twiilight also transfromed into Rainbow power Twilight . They're both firing their beam to shoot Reaper down and they're both finally take off their wings down the floor and back to normal . Shadow's jump up and his body has growling red light and also his eyes too . And he's became Dark Shadow . Shadow hold Reaper's neckband to prepare for big explosion .

Shadow : Prepare yourself ! Chaos BLAST !

Shadow's was blowed Reaper up away like Atomic bomb and he's jump down the floor . Now , Sunset , Twilight , Sniper and Shadow were calling our team to next their turn .

Sunset : It's your turn , guys !

Shadow : Charge up !

 **Round 6 : Engineer (Team Fortress 2 ), Bastion and Torbjorn (Overwatch)and E123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

(Frontier Justice (Uncle Dane) - Team Fortrees 2 soundtrack)

Engineer : Let's do this Texan style !

Engineer , Bastion , Torbjorn and E123 Omega were attacked Reaper all the times : Before Engineer's bulit his sentry , Engineer pump and firing his Morgan shotgun to shoot Reaper , he's took his wrench to swing and attack Reaper all the times . He's throwing his tool box to build his sentry and he's smashed his sentry growling fast by his wrench . Before Engineer build his sentry to lv3 , Torbjorn's firing his Rivet gun to shoot Reaper and he's swing his Forge Hammer to smashes Reaper all the times . Torbjorn also throwing his tool box to build his turret and he's smashed his turret growling fast by his hammer to lv3 . Finally , Engineer's sentry and Torbjorn's turret has upgraded and they're both firing their Autocannons , Galtings and rockets to shoot Reaper . Finally ,Engineer's sentry and Torbjorn's turret has been self destroyed . Suddenly , Omega and Bastion has appeared and they're both firing arms cannons to shoot Reaper , they're both battle robots were transforming into a battle sentry : Omega was open his secret weapon . His gatlings was on the his chest , and his missiles was on his back and all Omega's weapon has into a battle sentry . Bastion also turn into a giant minigun cannon sentry . Omega was firing his gatling gun at his chest to shoot Reaper and even his missile was launching from his arms and back to blowed Reaper . Bastion was firing his gatling gun at his chest to shoot Reaper . Bastion's transfroming into a tank to shoot Reaper . Now , Engineer , Torbjorn , Omega and Bastion were calling our team to next their turn .

Engineer : Giddyup , boys . It's your turn !

 **Round 7 : Genji and Hanzo (Overwatch) , Espio the Chameleon ( Sonic the Hedgehog)**

(The Raising Fighting Spirit - Naruto sountrack)

Hanzo : Genji , Get ready ?!

Genji : I'm ready , brother !

Espio : Let's bring him down !

Hanzo , Genji and Espio were attacked Reaper all the times : Hanzo's holding and release arrow out his Storm Bow to shoot Reaper all the times and he's swinging his Storm Bow to smashes Reaper all the time . He's also kicked and punches Reaper all the times , Genji was kickes and punches Reaper all the times and he's took his Wakizashi sword to slashes Reaper . Suddenly , Espio's throwing those his kunais to darted Reaper and he's kicked and punches Reaper all the time just like Genji . Reaper was flung up toward . Hanzo's holding and release arrow out his Storm Bow to shoot Reaper up all the times . Genji and Espio's jump up and they're both slashes Reaper all the times by Genji's Kusanagi sword and Genji's Wakizashi sword . Before Reaper was falling down the floor , Hanzo's prepare to summon the spirit dragon while he's holding a arrow at his Storm Bow

Hanzo : Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!

A Blue Spirit Dragon has summon from Hanzo's Storm bow and flying up toward to encounter Reaper . Genji aslo prepare to summon the spirit dragon while he's took his Dragon Blade .

Genji : Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!

A Green Spirit Dragon has summon from Genji's Dragon Blade and flying up toward with Hanzo's Blue Spirit Dragon to encounter Reaper . Espio finally also prepare to summon the spirit dragon while he's using his Kuji-in tech

Espio : Murasakiiro no ryū, misero!

A Purple Queen Dragon has summon from the floor by Espio and flying up toward with Hanzo's Blue Spirit Dragon and Genji's Green Spirit Dragon to encounter Reaper

Espio , Hanzo and Genji : Rongu sankakkei ga kōkai sa re !

*Dragon roaring *

3 Spirit Dragons were flying toward to attacked Reaper . Finally , Reaper has been defeated by 3 Spirit Dragons and 3 Spirit Dragons has dissolved away . Now Genji , Espio and Hanzo were calling our team to next their turn .

Espio : NOW IT'S YOUR TURN , HURRY !

 **Round 8 : Ana , Mei , DVA and Reinhardt (Overwatch) , Amy (Sonic the Hedgehog) , Pyro and Demoman (Team Fortress 2 ) and Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls)**

(Xenoblade Chronicles (Medley) - Super Smash Bros . For Wii soundtrack)

Reinhardt : Smashes him UP !

Demoman : FREEDOM!

Amy : Charge !

Pinkie : Pinkie go !

DVA : Charging up !

Mei : Me too !

Ana , Mei , DVA , Reinhardt , Amy , Pyro , Demoman and Pinkie were attacked Reaper all the times : Ana's firing her Biotic Rifle to shoot Reaper and she's took knife and she's slashes and kicked Reaper all the times , she's throwing her combat boost to darted Reinhardt stronger and faster . Reinhardt feeling frustrated and he's swing his Rocket Hammer to smash Reaper all the times , Demoman firing his Iron Boarder grenade laucher to shoot and blowed Reaper . He's charging toward to crashes Reaper and he's slashes Reaper all the times by Eyelander sword . He's firing those sticky bombs to make Reaper's trap . Finally , Reaper has been blowed up to air , Amy's jump up the air and she's swing her Piko Hammer to smash Reaper all the times and she's smashes Reaper down the floor . DVA was get our her mech to blowed Reaper while her mech's self exploded . Reaper has been blowed up DVA's mech and DVA's call her another mech back and she's ring back her mech . Pyro firing his Fire Lance flamethrower to burned Reaper and Mei also firing her Endothermic Blaster with her drone to freezed Reaper . Pinkie throwing those her sprinkles to blowed Reaper all the times and she's prepare to fire Reaper by her Party Cannon with sprinkle .

Pinkie : It's Party Cannon time !

Pinkie firing her Party Cannon shoot Reaper flung away . Finally , Ana , Mei , DVA , Reinhardt , Amy , Demoman , Pyro and Pinkie were calling our team to next their turn .

Pinkie : EVERYONE ! IT'S YOUR TURN NOW !

 **Round 9 : Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog ) , Winston , Symmetra and Zenyatta (Overwatch)**

(Opening (Metal ver. ) - Megaman X3 soundtrack )

Tails : Let's do this !

Winston : *Gorilla roaring*

Tails , Winston , Symmetra and Zenyatta were attacked Reaper all the times : Tails's kicked and punches Reaper all the times and he's swing his 2 tails to smashes Reaper flung away . Winston firing his Tesla Cannon to shoot and shocked Reaper and he's begin to frustrated and he's clawed Reaper all the times while he's frustrated . Symmetra's firing beam her Photo Projecter to shoot and flashes Reaper , Zenyatta throwing a purple orb to a make Reaper easily Zenyatta kill him and Zenyatta throwing his Orb of Destruction to shoot Reaper all the times . Tails hold his arm cannon to drain the enegry .

Tails : Here we go ! Fire Shot Buster !

Tails firing Fire Shot Buster at his arm cannon to shoot Reaper . Now , Tails , Winston , Symmetra and Zenyatta were calling our team to next their turn .

Tails : Guys , your turn !

 **Round 10 : Fluttershy (Equestria Girls ) , Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Lúcio (Overwatch)**

(We Move Together As One - Overwatch soundtrack )

Lúcio : Let's beat up !

Flutterhulk : FLUTTTER SMASH !

Cream : I'll help you

Cheese : Chao !

Lúcio , Cream and Fluttershy (She isn't Fluttershy anymore . Now she's Flutterhulk now ) were attacked Reaper all the times : Lúcio doesn't combat against Reaper and he will open his music to make Cream and Flutterhulk attacked Reaper faster , Flutterhulk was punching Reaper all the times and she's stomped Reaper all the times . Cream was worried for Fluttershy and she's trying to patient for her .

Cream : Miss Fluttershy ! Stop now ! You're out the limit !

Fluttershy didn't listen Cream's saying and she's continued punches Reaper all the times . Cream was leading her chaos to stopped Fluttershy

Cream : Cheese ! You've must stopped him now !

Cheese : Chao chao

Cheese trying to stopped Fluttershy . But Fluttershy was swing Cheese away and Cheese has been flung away and hit the wall .

Cream : Oh no !

Cream was reaching toward for her pet . Flutterhulk was charging to kill Cheese and she's swing Lúcio away and finally , she prepare to smashes Cheese

*stop the music*

Flutterhulk : You gonna be down !

Flutterhulk was squashes Cheese . But Cream was protected for Cheese to stopped Flutterhulk

Cream : Stop ! That's enough !

Flutterhulk : Stayed out or I'm also kill you !

Cream : No , do not kill my pet !

Flutterhulk : But why did you do that ! Huh!

Cream : Because ...*crying and hug Cheese* Do you know who is Fluttershy !? It's you , but no one ! Do you know who is loving your animal ?! ... It's you ! You always love your animals ! But today ! You aren't previous Fluttershy anymore . But you are a monster now ! *crying*

Flutterhulk was knew Cream's saying and she's apologize for Cream .

Flutterhulk : I'm sorry , i'm really sorry . But...

Flutterhulk was finally turn back to normal Fluttershy

Fluttershy : still love you , Cream . But do you forget about this please

Cream : Alright ! I'll forgive you today

Fluttershy : Thanks !

Fluttershy and Cream were leaving out the battle and Lúcio . Lúcio was woke up and he's don't see Cream and Fluttershy

Lúcio :*woke up * Ah men . What did i've missed ?

Suddenly , Knuckles and Applejack has arrived the museum and they're prepare to fight against Reaper .

Knuckles : Lúcio , open the music . It's time to beat up

Applejack : Yeah !

 **Round 1** **0 (Remake) : Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog ) , Applejack (Equestria Girls ) and Lúcio (Overwatch)**

(Indestructible Exile - Ft Flo Rida )

Lúcio : Let's rock !

Applejack , Knuckles and Lúcio were attacked Reaper all the times : Lúcio doesn't combat against Reaper and he will open his music to make Knuckles and Applejack attacked Reaper faster . Knuckles punches and kicked Reaper all the times and Applejack also punches and kicked Reaper all the times . Knuckles punches up Reaper's uppercut , Applejack jump up and she's kicked Reaper down the floor . But suddenly , McCree firing his Peacekeeper revolver to shoot Reaper's head . Knuckles and Applejack turn on ledt and they're both seeing McCree was shot Reaper's head

McCree : What up !

Applejack : Thanks partner !

Knuckles : Sonic , your turn !

Lúcio , McCree , Applejack and Knuckles were calling our team to next their turn .

 **Round 11 (Final) : Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Rainbow Dash (Equestria Girls)**

(Boss - Dark Gaia - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

Rainbow : Ready , Sonic?!

Sonic : I'm ready now !

Rainbow : Ready !

Sonic : Go !

Rainbow and Sonic were attacked Reaper all the times : Sonic's kicked and punches Reaper all the times and Rainbow Dash also kicked and punches Reaper all the times and she's kicked Reaper flung away . Sonic's jump up and he's spinning like ball and he's spinning down the floor to crashes Reaper down ! Reaper has finally defeated and Sonic get the 3rd Chaos Emerald out Reaper's chest .

(end the music)

Dark Chaos Reaper : No!*scream*

Finally , Dark Chaos Reaper has turn back to normal Reaper and he's regret everything for him . Sonic has finally got 3rd Chaos Emerald and now , he's mine now .

Sonic : Huh ! You finally mine now !

Reaper : No . It can't be ! Mu Power has gone and is gone and really gone !

Soldier 76 : You should be regret your destiny , Reyes . But you should be know Overwatch still activated . You know !

Reaper : Next time , i will return and return

Reaper's into the black smoke and flying out the museun by skylight . Suddenly , Widowmaker was appeared at the skylight and she look down to see everyheroes while she's upset . Every heroes's saw Widowmaker standing the skylight and now . Widowmaker has leaving every heroes and followed Reaper . Back to everyheroes . The Museum has peace again and they're exciting each other .

Sonic : Nice work , guys !

Everyone : YEAH !

Silver : Nice work ! Sonic

Scout : Nice work , blue blur

Rainbow : I couldn't done it with you , Sonic

Tails : Nice work

Soldier : Mission Accomplished !

Winston : Nice job , hedgehog

Tracer : Nice work !

...

But suddenly , a evil laugh of women was somewhere at the museum

Tracer : What is that ?!

Sonic : That voice !

Twilight : Could be ?!

Blaze : The Trix , they're here !

2 Black protals was summon at the museum , The Trix and Dazzling has arrived the museum while they're floating on the air .

Icy : Long times no see , boys and girls

Adagio : Oh more heroes ! Sure a weak !

Twilight : The Dazzling !

Blaze : I knew you're come back !

Tracer : Who is the Trix ?!

DVA : Or Dazzling ?!

Icy : *evil laugh* If you want know me . But i don't tell you my name

Aria : Oh . Are you come from North Korea ?!

DVA : Actually no . ugly girls . You've think come from the North . But i'm not !

Darcy : Sister , we've must retreat now !

Icy : Not this time . Anyway , thanks for helping for supporting by Dazzling . But for now . Time to retreat , girls

Adagio : On it !

Icy : Stormy , time to go

Stormy : On it sis !

Stormy was open a black portal for retreat . The Trix and Dazzling was flying back to the portal , and finally . The portal has closed .

Winston : Well , that's hard question !

 **Police Station**

 **\- In the Jail**

Junkrat and Roadhog were in the jail and they're both was upset by in the jail

Junkrat : *sign* So bad , Roadhog . We're in the jail long time ago now , buddy

Roadhog : Yeah ! So boring .

Junkrat : Maybe someone would saved us out the jail , right ?!

Suddenly , Reaper and Widowmaker has arrived the Police Station after they're battle against polices to meet Junkrat and Roadhog

Junkrat : Reaper ?

Reaper : Let's go and we have not time to go !

 **Overwatch's base**

 **\- Up the roofup**

At the Rooftop , The Blue Typhoon was nearing the Overwatch's base while the ship is floating , All Overwatch's rebel soldiers , scientists , robots , other... was ready to farewell Overwatch's members .

Soldier 76 :... And now , we gonna make a better world as soon possible

Overwatch's rebel soldier 78 : Sir ! We've missed you so much ! We always missed you !

Overwatch's rebel soldier 82 : Not just for all , We've always protected the world if the war has broke up !

Overwatch's rebel soldier 45 : We will make a world peace and more beauty !

All Overwatch's rebel soldiers : WE PROMISE WE DO !

Soldier 76 : Good ! I always missed you guys ! Overwatch : Aboard the vessel !

2 hours later . Blue Typhoon has ready to leaving the Overwatch's base and take-off the ship to goodbye Future 2096 . Finally , The Blue Typhoon was actived a teleporting . Then, Blue Typhoon's has teleporting to other dimension and Blue's Typhoon's has disappearance .

(To be continued)

(We Are - Ft One Ok Rock ) 

Lyric :

They think we're none

We're nothing. not sorry

They push us

It's too late, It's too late

Not going back

夢は終わり 目を覚ます時

yume wa owari me o samasu toki

絶望や希望も 同時に目を覚ました

zetsubō ya kibō mo dōjini me o samashi ta

鏡に映った 僕が問いかける

kagami ni utsutta boku ga toikakeru

自分を誤魔化し 生きることに意味はあるか

jibun o gomakashiikiru koto ni imi wa aru ka

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

酷く痛む 鼓動は早く

hidoku itamu kodō wa hayaku

遠のく景色を この手で掴もうとした

tōnoku keshiki o kono te de tsukamo u to shi ta

They are the weakest

They don't even know

Anything they say

Will never break our hearts of gold

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

Never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up

tell and say

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

So never tell yourself

You should be someone else

Stand up

tell and say

I'm not afraid

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark

When you're standing on the edge

So young and hopeless

Got demons in your head

We are, we are

No ground beneath your feet

Now here to hold you

cause we are, we are

The colors in the dark


	27. Bonus Episode 2 : Party with Eve

**Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Scout's room**

Scout was sleeping at his bed and he's scratches his head while he's sleeping . Suddenly , the alarm clock was rumble the bell to make Scout's wake up . Scout's open the light and he's swing his alarm clock away by his Bat

Scout : You freaking moron clock ! Next time ! Do not rumble your bell! Alright ?! *sign*

2 minutes later , Tracer has arrived Scout's room and she's open the door to meet Scout . But... Scout was unfinished dressed his clothes

Tracer : Hi !

Scout was embarrassing while he's still wear his underwear and he's cover his underwear while Tracer seeing Scout's naked

Scout : What are you doing !? Don't look it me ! I'm ugly !

Tracer : Sorry . Let's trying again !

Tracer closing the door to start back and she's open the door again .

Tracer : Hi !

Finally , Scout has done dressed his clothes and meet Tracer

Scout : Oh hi !

Tracer : How are you today , Scout !?

Scout : Well . It's amazing and .. nothing !

Tracer : Scout , listen to me . It's New Year Eve day , and you must cleaning your room and prepare your outfit to dancing , ok !

Scout : What ?! New Year Eve !? Today ?!

Tracer : Of course , love !

Scout : *facepalm* Got dammit ! Wait , dancing ?

Tracer : Of course , We're dance . But you've must cleaning your room , ok !?

Scout : Alright !?

 **\- Medic's room**

Meanwhile at Medic's room , Medic was reading his newspaper and drinking his tea . Suddenly , Mercy was arrived his room to meet Medic while she's open the door .

Mercy : Good morning , doc

Medic : Angela ! How are you today ?!

Mercy : I'm fine and thanks , Ludwig . Oh! I've almost forgot ! Ludwig , today is New Year Eve and i want to cleaning your room , alright ?!

Medic : I was finished my room , ok . So ... Just let me reading my newspaper , ok

Mercy : Ok ! But ... What about .. dancing ?

Medic : Dancing ... What !? dancing! ? really ?

Mercy : Of course . Ludwig ... I have something asked you : Do... you...

Medic : Yes ?

Mercy : Dance with me ?!

Medic : Of course . I'm also too . I love dancing all the times . But afraid Heavy and Zarya were dancing together in his room

\- **Heavy's room**

Heavy's room was decorated like : Little Lenin's statue at the cabinet , Soviet Union's flag at the wall , 2 Ak 47 rifles at the wall , 1 a bed , 10 Heavy's family's frame at the wall , Lenin's frame and Stalin's frame , 1 Gulag labor camp model at the cabinet , A Sputnik model was hang at the ceiling , a bear's trophy at the wall and 1 Tv . Heavy and Zarya were dancing Kazachok to make Heavy and Zarya's excited . Heavy was wearing his Commissar's coat and Officer's Ushanka .

(Soldier of Dance - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

 **\- Medic's room**

Mercy : Nevermind , forget it . So Ludwig .

Medic : Yes !

Mercy : Do you have your fancy outfit ?

Medic : Yes , i have one

Mercy : Good ! Oh , i have to go , ok

 **\- Sonic's room**

Meanwhile at Sonic's room , he's wearing his sneakers at his foots after he's woke up and suddenly , Rainbow Dash has arrived his room and she's open the door to meet Sonic .

Rainbow : Morning , Sonic

Sonic : Morning , Dash . What's up

Rainbow : Sonic , i have a greatest news ever is : New Year Eve . It's today here !

Sonic : I know and i know . My friends also knew the New Year Eve and they're decorated in the Party room

Rainbow : Yeah ! I know , look Sonic . It's look like Scout was cleaning his mess and he's very upset while he's cleaning his room

Sonic :*laugh* Poor for him . Anyway , i have to brushing my teeth and what about your friends !?

Rainbow : My friends was decorated at the Party room too . So , i'll joined with you too for brushing our teeth

Sonic : That's good , now let's go

 **\- Shadow's room**

Shadow also like Sonic , he's wearing his Hovershoes at his foots after he's woke up and suddenly , Sunset Shimmer has has arrived his room and she's open the door to meet Shadow

Sunset : Morning , Shadow

Shadow : What are you doing here ?!

Sunset : I just come here to meet you , of course

Shadow : Fine . What day is it , Sunset ?

Sunset : Today is New Year Eve . A important day

Shadow : I know what'd you say so

Sunset : Shadow !

Shadow : What ?

Sunset : Do you... dance...with... me ?

Shadow : *sign* Of course , yes . I thinking like you too , Sunset

Sunset : That's great , thanks Shad !

Shadow : Don't call me Shad , ok . Anyway ... Sunset , please come here

Sunset : Alright !

Sunset was sitting Shadow's bed with Shadow

Sunset : Alright , what do you for me ?

Shadow : Sunset , I was have a my girlfriend in my past (Maria) . But she's love me and she always play with me at Space Colony ARK . But now ... she's gone . She don't exist anymore . But now , i have you , you always like my girlfriend and i proud for you , Sunset

Sunset : Shadow , you're amazing and i love you

Shadow : WHAT !?

Sunset : Sorry . My faul... Uh!

Shadow was give a passionate kisse to kissed Sunset and Sunset's kissed him back . They're both were kissed each other and they're both lying at Shadow's bed while they're kissed . But suddenly , nearing Shadow's room at corridor . Sniper was sneek recorded his Memory Maker to record Shadow and Sunset while he's hiding at the corridor

Sniper : *whisper * Just kissed ! *short evil laugh*

 **\- Party's room**

(Time to Come Togerther - MLP : Equestria Girls soundtrack)

Everyone's still decorated everywhere in this room like : Pinkie's blowed all the balloons at her mouth , Applejack was holding a crate of apple cider's bottles and she's putting down the crate of apple cider's at the floor , Tracer was sticked thoss multiple color streamers up the ceiling while she's teleported by her reactor , McCree and Engineer lifted a dj table stand and placing down the dj table stand at the floor , DVA was cover a tablecloth at the table , Amy was holding those bowls and salvers of the foods and drinkings (Jellyjuice , Kimbap or Sushi , those snacks at the bowls , and other... even Cupcakes) , Pyro was climbling the ladder while he's bring a disco ball up the ceiling and he's embed a disco ball at the ceiling , Torbjorn placing those glasses cups at the table , Mei was placing a ice bowl at the table , Cream was roped those balloons by her strings , Soldier lifted a speaker box and placing down the speaker box (right) at floor with Dj table stand , Soldier 76 also lifted a speaker box and placing down the speaker box (left) at floor with Dj table stand , Tails's embed the electric wives to connected between Dj table stand and 2 speaker boxes , Knuckles was leading everyone to decorated this room while he's taking his paper , Sonic and Rainbow Dash has arrived and they're both were helping other friends , Silver's controled his telekinesis to hold a Dancing floor and he's placing down the Dancing floor at the floor , and other... 2 hour laters , the party's room has finally decorated finished .

(stop the music)

Sonic : Well . Phew , finally finished

Spy : We did it !

Everyone was looked Spy with poker face

Spy : I mean , of course we did it

Rarity : Oh Spy

Rainbow : Ah come on

Suddenly , Sniper was too late arrived party room and everyone was upset Sniper

Sonic : What did you so long ?!

Rainbow : But you missed decorated this room . But...

Sniper : No , not that one , mate

Pharah : But what it is ?

Sniper : Ah ! Do you know Shadow and Sunset Shimmer ?

Sonic : Yes , why ?

Sniper : Ah ! Listen up , i've saw Shadow and Sunset Shimmer kissing each other at Shadow's bed while i was hiding at the corridor

Everyone : What ?!

Rainbow : Seriously !

Sniper : Yeah ! mate . But i've caught the moments at my camera and ...

Unfortunately , Shadow and Sunset has arrived party's room while Shadow slap strong the door to make Sniper out of one's wits and Sniper was turn on back and he's saw Shadow and Sunset was anger by himself .

Sniper : Piss

Shadow : So you're watching me and Sunset did that ?

Sniper : Actually ... Sonic did that !

Sonic : What ! Why did you blame me ?!

Shadow : No you , Sonic . Sniper , this is your last life you've watching me and Sunset , and . You gonna be doomed . Today !

Scout : You're suck

Tracer : Yeah !

McCree : Punches him

Fluttershy : I'm not help you , Sniper . Save yourself

Cream : Me too

Sniper : Wait ! Somebody help me , please . Shadow , i'm sorry . But you've must forgive me . I'm 42 years ago and please .. Don't

Shadow : I'M 50 YEARS OLDS , SNIPY . YOU THROUGH I WAS 17 YEARS OLD ! IN YOUR DREAM ! BUT NOW . IT'S TIME TO DIE !

Sunset : Shadow , LET'S BRING HIM DOWN !

Sniper : Wait , I'll promise for delete the video please . AH!*scream*

Too late of Sniper , Shadow and Sunset was punch and kicked Sniper all the times . Everyone doesn't saved Sniper . Because , he's make a big mistake for Shadow and Sunset by recorded the clip at his Memory Maker

Sniper : Help ! Help me ! NEED SOME HELP HERE !? AH! *SCREAM*

Shadow : Eat my punch ! 4 eyes !

Sunset : I GONNA SQUAHES YOU LIKE A BUGS !

Sniper : NO !

...

(5 minutes laters )

 **\- Medic's room**

At the Medic's room , Sniper has bruised his cheek , his arm has broked his bones while his arm was bandaged , his glasses has broke out and his eye has bruised , his teeth has broked into the pieces . Sniper was lying a bed and he's woke up after Shadow and Sunset's smashes and fainted Sniper down . Suddenly , Mercy and Medic has arrived to make Sniper's proud.

Sniper : Mercy , Doctor !?

Medic : Hello , my friend !

Mercy : We are come here to...

Medic : *smirk* Prepare for your...

Mercy and Medic were took their syringes to prepare for darted Sniper

Mercy and Medic : Examination ! *evil laugh*

Sniper : That's not good for me

Outside the Medic's room , Sniper was painful loud scream by Medic and Mercy . But now . It's 18:00 Am , night

 **\- Party room**

( Porta Vista - Hyper Potions )

Lúcio (voice) : Ladies and Gentlemens , welcome to New Year Eve's party !

Sonic and eveyones has arrived the party room . Sonic was wearing his white tuxedo with his red bow , Tails's also wearing his yellow tuxedi with bow , Knuckles's was wearing his t-shirt with Knuckles's logo and his cap and his necklass , Amy's wearing her beauty pink dress , Cream's also wearing her children dress , Rouge's wearing black dress with her handle bag , Shadow's wearing his red black tuxedo with his logo , Silver's wearing his white tuxedo like Sonic with his blue bow , Espio wearing his purple tuxedo with kunai logo , Blaze wearing her violet dress with her fire necklass , Mane 7 was wearing back their Fall Formal's dresses , Scout's wearing his black tuxedo , Soldier's wearing his camoflage clothes with army beret hat and sunglasses , Pyro's wearing his tuxedo with his orange bow , Demoman's wearing his tuxedo with his Scottish dress , Heavy's still wearing his his Commissar's coat and Officer's Ushanka , Engineer's wearing cowboy suit with his fake revolver , Medic's wearing his tuxedo with his Pigeon : Archimedes , Sniper has finally turn back normal and he's wearing his tuxedo , Spy has finally unmasked his face and he's still wearing his tuxedo with his bow , Tracer's wearing her orange dress , DVA's wearing her traditional Korean dress , Mei's wearing her cyan traditional Chinese dress , Mercy's wearing her white chess with her white handbag , Soldier 76 has finally unmasked his face (Jack Morrison) and he's wearing his blue tuxedo , Torbjorn was wearing Dr. Eggman cosplay (Because , he's similar like Dr. Eggman) , Pharah and her mother : Ana were wearing their traditional Egyptian dress , Symmetra's wearing her traditional Indian dress , Reinhardt's wearing his tuxedo with his ring , Zarya wearing her traditional Russian dress , McCree's wearing his cowboy suit with his fake revolver , Winston's wearing his yellow tuxedo , Lúcio still wearing his outfit , Hanzo's wearing his traditional Japanese , But Genji doesn't wearing anything , Even Zenyatta . Finally , they're entered the party's room to dancing and playing . Lúcio was standing with his DJ table stand to prepare for beat the music and every heroes were waiting for dance

Lúcio : ARE YOU READY !? Let's beat the Music !

(Chao Dance Mix - Hyper Potions)

Lúcio was opening the music for dancing . Everyone were dancing right style at the dancing floor and exciting : Spy and Rarity were dancing each others , Pyro and Pinkie Pie were also dancing each others , Engineer , Applejack and McCree were dancing like cowboy- style , Heavy and Zarya were dancing like a bear's dancing . Scout and Tracer's doesn't dancing while they're both took their cups for drinking and they're both seeing Heavy and Zarya's dancing like bear

Scout : Look it that , Tracy . They're dancing like ... a bear ! Right! *laugh* dancing like a bear at the circus

Tracer : Yeah ! Even Zarya too . She's always hates me while i was bullying her

Scout : Wait ? You too !

Tracer : Yes . She's always want to broken my legs

Scout : I'm also too . I was bullying that BLU Heavy like him while he's eating his lunch at the point (Remind Meet the Scout)

Tracer : Oh really . What about he's trying to kill you ?!

Scout : Nah ! He's defeated me like that . But i was stunned that BLU Heavy , and now he's fainted and i ate his sandvich

Tracer : Oh ! brother

Back to the dancing , Reinhardt's dancing like Gangnam style , Soldier was dancing like kazotsky kick and he's salute himself , Sonic and Rainbow Dash were dancing each others . But Shadow and Sunset were dancing better than Sonic and Rainbow to make Sonic and Rainbow want to challenge for him . Sonic and Rainbow were challenge Shadow and Sunset .

Sonic : Nice dancing , Faker !

Shadow : So what , Faker !

Sonic : *smirk* But i'm better than you , Shady . Come on , Rainbow . Let's dance

Rainbow : Ok , Lúcio , chance the music

Lúcio : Ok

Rainbow : Tails , open the livestream . Sonic and i gonna dance with Shadow and Sunset

Tails : Alright !

Shadow : Alright , i accept your challenge . But you gonna lose this game , Faker . Come on , Sunset . Let's bring 2 Blue down !

Sunset : Alright !

(Music to my ears - MLP : Equestria Girls soundtrack)

Rainbow : Alright , That was i've talking about

Sonic : Yeah ! Now , let's dance !

Before Sonic and Rainbow's dancing , Sonic and Rainbow were snapped their fingers first . Everyone were stopped dancing and they're seeing Sonic and Rainbow's facing against Shadow and Sunset .

Tails : What they're doing ?!

Knuckles : I think Sonic want to fight Shadow with dancing . Of course

DVA : Fighting . I like it ! But dancing , i hate dancing

Sonic and Rainbow has finally dancing , they're both decided to have some fun with this. Both began to breakdance extremely and everyone were amazed as they watched both doing multiple types of windmills, spin on their head and finish in a pose . They're both were points Shadow and Sunset to next turn

Heavy and Zarya : Holy mother Russia !

Scout : Nice dancing , Keep it up !

Shadow : Let's see who is better , Sonic . But i will gonna bring you down 7 second lefts . Come on , Sunset

Sunset : Alright !

Before Shadow and Sunset's dancing , Shadow and Sunset were snapped their fingers first . Then , Shadow's dancing first and he's followed his types of dance . Now , Shadow and Sunset's were dancing each other . They're both began to breakdance extremely and everyone were amazed as they watched both doing multiple types of windmills, spin on their head and finish in a pose . They're looking Sonic and Rainbow for next turn while they're crossing their arm

Shadow : Is that you've got , Sonic

Sonic : Alright ! Rainbow , dance with me

Rainbow : Alright

 **Equestria Girls's world (night)**

 **\- DJ PON3's music shop**

Outside the shop , Octavia was wearinng her black dress and her music note earring . She's waiting for her friend : DJ PON3 (Also Vinyl Scratch) long time while she's upset at the walk side

Octavia : *sigh* Where it she ?!

Suddenly , Vinyl has arrived and she's closed her shop while she's view her phone ( Samsung S6 Edge ) . She's wearing her DJ dress

Octavia : What took you so long ?

Vinyl Scratch : I just watching the livestream at Youtube and 1.000.000 views this video

Octavia : What ?! 1.000.000 views this video ?! Vinyl , tell me this video about this title !

Vinyl Scratch : The title is : Sonic and Rainbow vs Shadow and Sunset : Dancing fighting 

Octavia : What ?! Rainbow Dash and his friends dancing here ?

Vinyl Scratch : Of course not , Octavia . They're were in the vessel : Blue Typhoon

Octavia : Blue Typhoon ?! I never heard this ship !

Vinyl Scratch : Forget it , Octavia . Watching later , let's go

 **\- CMC Tree House**

Inside the treehouse . Applebloom , Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell were wearing their Fall Formall's dress and they're watching each other this video at the Laptop . Scootaloo was excited Rainbow Dash's fighting Sunset Shimmer with Sonic and Shadow .

Scootaloo : Come on , Rainbow . You can do it ! Even you , Sonic !

Sweetie Belle : Not just you

Applebloom : Even Rarity and Applejack also in this video too

Scootaloo : Oh really

Suddenly , Granny Smith was knocking the door to called Applebloom , Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell for dinner

Applebloom : Yes Granny ?!

Granny : Girls , Big Mac is waiting . The Dinner has ready to eat

Applebloom : Yes Granny

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Party room**

(stop the music)

2 hours later , Rainbow Dash and Sonic has finally draw Shadow and Sunset while they're tired for this dance . Everyone were clapping their hands to Sonic , Rainbow , Sunset and Shadow .

Scout : NICE WORK , SONIC !

Rarity : You did it ! Sonic and Rainbow !

Reinhardt : Nice jobs

...

Sonic : Well Rainbow , looks like we draw , right?

Rainbow : Yeah ! I think you're right !

Sonic : Now , let's go to get some snack

Rainbow : Alright

Sunset : Thanks for dancing with me , Shadow

Shadow : No welcom

Sonic , Rainbow , Shadow and Sunset were leaving the dancing floor to get some snack for eat .

Lúcio : Next Collaboration : Scout from Team Fortress 2 !

Scout : Yes !

Lúcio : Vs Tracer from Overwatch !

Tracer : Yes !

Lúcio : Get ready for Rap battle !

Everyone was cheered up , Scout and Tracer were prepare for battle each other

(Tracer vs Scout rap battle - JT Machinima )

Scout : Ready for that

Tracer : I'M READY NOW !

Lúcio : Two games . Two Heroes . But only one champion !

Tracer : _Cheer love , the cavalry's here !_

Scout : _Ha ! Do you even know who you're talking to ?_

Lúcio : 3 , 2 , 1 . GO !

Tracer : _It's about time i battle you_

Scout : _Lady first !_

Tracer : _After you_

Scout : _Don't make me take this bat to you_

Tracer : _Someone's got an attitude_

Scout : _Check the time , you're outta sync_

Tracer : _I'm outta sight in just a blink . Ever get the feeling of deja vu ?_

Scout : _Whenever i win , then i do_

Tracer : _What's your name , baby face_

Scout : _Next to me , you're lazy , babe . Look i'm flying !_

Tracer : _I don't care_

Scout : _How's the weather way down there_

Tracer : _Take a swing , be you'll whiff . Tell me , do you even lift ?_

Scout : _Who cuts your hair , are they blind_

Tracer : _Here you go !_

Scout : _That's not mine_

Tracer : _I should've told you , i drop bomb_

Scout : _You're not the kinda gal to bring home to mom_

Tracer : _I'm from the Overwatch , but i've got no mercy_

Scout : _At least my butt didn't start a controversy_

Tracer : _You'll never get your face on a baseball card_

Scout : _I'm batting a thousand , i'll knock you out the park_

Tracer : _Hate to say it mate , you won't make it to first base_

Scout : _Worst case scenario i finish in first base_

Tracer : AHA ! Let's try that again

Lúcio : Second Round : 3 , 2 , 1 . GO!

Scout : _I'm a pretty big deal_

Tracer : _Don't let it go to your head_

Scout : _HUH! If you were where i'm from . You'd already be dead . BONK! . I'm gonna knock your lights out_

Tracer : _Just try not to to strike out !_

Scout : _Eat my dust_

Tracer : _Pipe down . I think you need a time out_

Scout : _My shotgun will drop you_

Tracer : _You brought one ? . I brought two_

Scout : _Tracer , put the toys down_

Tracer : _Least i'm not a boy , Scout . I can run for hour , love_

Scout : _Not without your power ups . I'm the fastest in the world_

Tracer : _But you hit like a girl_

Scout and Tracer : _Tracer , the Scout . Let's work it out , the biggest showdown's about to go down . So if you didn't know , go tell me whole town . Tracer , the Scout . They'll burn it down_

Tracer : _I'll move the payload_

Scout : _I'll push the cart_

Scout and Tracer : _Beating you can't be that hard_

Tracer : _Be kind , rewind_

Scout : _You got too much free time : Grass grows , birds fly and i'm the guy you get hurt by_

Tracer : _You can't do me any harm . Not with those skinny arm_

Scout : _Knucklehead , hit the bricks . I'm not into British chicks_

Tracer : _No more Rubbish , clock is ticking . I'm not here for babysitting_

Scout : _Overwatch got shut down . You're unemployed , what now ?_

Tracer : _Still i've got the better view . I see more than RED and BLU . The world could use more heroes_

Scout and Tracer : _And less of you !_

Scout : _I'll come at you like a Force of Nature_

Tracer : _I travel through time cause i love the danger_

Scout : _You're getting freaking dominated_

Tracer : _I fight for the future, and you're outdated!_

Scout : _I'll carry my team, you'll see me score a lot!_

Tracer : _But can you think outside of The Orange Box? I've got a face that you put on the cover!_

Scout : _I'll show you why they call me Slugger!_

Tracer : _I'm the prescription for TF2 addiction! With infinite ammunition, there's no competition!_

Scout : _Consider this an audition But you're never gonna get the position! I'll cover distance quicker than you take to make decisions! Your best friend's a big chimp?_

Tracer : _That's Winston, you dimwit! We'll run you out of business!_

Scout : _But I'm not even winded! Kids, if you're conflicted_

Scout and Tracer : _Then pick me, I'm wicked!_

Scout : _Time that I end this race!_

Tracer : _I hope you don't mind second place!_

Scout and Tracer : _Tracer , the Scout . Let's work it out , the biggest showdown's about to go down . So if you didn't know , go tell me whole town . Tracer , the Scout . They'll burn it down_

Tracer : _I'll move the payload_

Scout : _I'll push the cart_

Scout and Tracer : _Beating you can't be that hard_

(End the music)

Everyone were proud , cheered and clapped their hands to congrated Scout and Tracer .

Scout : Thanks everyone !

Tracer : No welcome , love !

Soldier 76 was smiled and he's leaving the party's room . Shadow seeing Soldier 76's get out the room and he's followed him

 **\- Outside the Corridor**

Soldier 76 was sadly while he's against the wall and he's thinking his partner : Reaper

Soldier 76 : *whisper* Reyes , where are you ?!

? : Jack , what are you doing ?!

It's was Shadow , he's following him to met Soldier 76

Soldier 76 : What are you doing here ?! Back up

Shadow : No , are you thinking about your partner

Soldier 76 : Actually , no . But yes , i was thinking for him

Shadow : But why did you thinking about . But he's gone now...

Soldier 76 : No , It isn't over yet . Shadow , listen to me . Reaper is former my partner of Overwatch and he's leading my army to stopped thos Omnic's drones . But now , he's no more my partner anymore

Shadow : Tell me your story please

Soldier 76 : Alright ! it's was 56 years ago . The world into the chaos by Omnic technologies . They're destroyed everything in the world and they're destroyed the humanity . The United Nation wont enstablished the peacekeeping group is : Overwatch . The Overwatch was fought against the Omnic , ending the conflicts all the locations and bring all the peaces for everyone . Me and Reaper with my mens were fought those Onmic's drones at Middle East...

(flashback)

 **Middle East ( 2075 )**

At the great desert , Those battle drones of Omnic were fighting aganst Overwatch's peacekeeping armies . Overwatch's fighter jets were airstrike those bombs to destroyed those Omnic's battle drones , Reyes and Morrison were hiding at the sandbags and they're both counterback .

Reyes : Dammit , they're too many of them . We need our reinforcement to supported !

Morrison : Not now , Reyes . If we're called the reinforcement , they'll killed all our reinforcement like chemical weapon !

Overwatch's armored vehicle was wheeling the tire to battle while the armored vehicle . But unfortunately , the armored vehicle has been destroyed by Omnic's anti missile .

Reyes : Dammit ! What we gonna do !

Morrison : We've must retreat now . Guys , retreat , RETREAT !

Reyes : What are you doing !?

Morrison : Reyes , we've must retreat now . They're too many of them !

Reyes : We can't retreat right now ! We've must fight like a men !

Morrison : No , we've must retreat , right now !

Reyes : Damn you , Jack . You've always fighting like a cowald !

Morrison : Fine . Everyone , retreat . All every mens , retreat !

Unfortunately , Reyes was punches Morrison and he's took his knife to stabbed Morrison's chest . But Morrison was blocked Reye's knife and he's counterback against Reyes .

Reyes : Damn you , Morrison !

Reyes punches Morrison all the times and he's punches Morrison away . Morrison was get up and he's counterback him again . But unfortunately for both , Reyes and Morrison has been explosiong flung up away each other by Onmic's gunshot .

(end the flashback )

Soldier 76 : And then , Me and Reyes has finally retreated . Reyes has been discipline cause he's fighting me . Now , he's become a dark evil : Reaper

Shadow : You're right . But forget about it . Let's get back to party , ok ?

Soldier 76 : Alright !

 **Party's room**

It's 11 : 58 am . Everyone were ready to waiting for celebrate for new year by the times after the dancing . Lúcio's took his microphone to speech everyone for new year

Lúcio : It's everyone ready for celebrate for new year eve ?!

Everyone : Yeah !

Rainbow : Sonic , this is it . The new year has arrived today

Sonic : Yeah ! Me too . But i want my future is gonna better

Rainbow : Me too

Spy : Ready for kissing

Rarity : Sure it darling

Lúcio : It's 11 : 59 am . Ready for count the numbers only 50 seconds left

(His world (Solaris boss phase 2 ) - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Mercy : We're almost ready there . Get ready , Ludwig

Medic : Sure it

Lúcio : 40s second lefts !

Scout : This is my best day in my life

Tracer : Me too

Lúcio : 30s second lefts !

Heavy : Yes !

Zarya : Come on !

Lúcio : 20s second lefts !

Hanzo : Ready !

Genji : ALright !

Espio : Here we go

Lúcio : 10s second lefts , 10...

Everyone : 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1 . HAPPY NEW YEAR !

Finally , the new year has arrived and everyone firing their party poppers for celebrated . Everyone was cheered up and exciting like : Amy , DVA and Pinkie's jump up , Mei and Cream was excited each other with their pets , Mercy and Medic were kissing together , also Shadow , Sunset , Rarity and Spy kissing together too , Demoman and Reinhartd were cheer up their beer's bottle , Pyro was playing his guitar for celebrated (Shred Alert ), Heavy and Zarya were dancing kazotsky kick , and other...

Sonic : Well , everyone were happily together , right Dashie

Rainbow : Yeah ! Everyone (Equestria Girls ) will jealous this

Sonic : What'd we wating for ?! Let's dance !

(to be continued) 

**Happy new year , enjoy your future . It's gonna be fun to you**

 **Writing by : Tran thanh trung**


	28. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug

**Paris , France**

(Petite Chou-Fleur - TF2 soundtrack)

Paris , the city of love .is the capital and the most populous city of France. It has an area of 105 square kilometres (41 square miles) and a population in 2013 of 2,229,621 within the administrative limits. The city is both a commune and department, and forms the centre and headquarters of the Île-de-France, or Paris Region, which has an area of 12,012 square kilometres (4,638 square miles) and a population in 2014 of 12,005,077, comprising 18.2 percent of the population of France.

 **\- Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery**

(Roadhog and Junkrat theme - Overwatch soundtrack)

At the bakery , Junkrat and Roadhog were entered bakery after the door has been pull out away by Roadhog's chain hook and they're threated Tom and Sabine (Marinette's parent) . Tom and Sabine were feared by Roadhog and Junkrat while they're hugged each other .

Junkrat : Bonjour , lady and gentlemen

Tom : What do you want , sir ?!

Junkrat : Oh . I've almost forgot . My buddy is hungry and he's want you and your wife to collected those breads , cakes and other ... RIGHT NOW !

Tom : Alright , i'll serviced you , alright . But just...

Junkrat : HURRY UP !

Tom and Sabrine were collected all those breads and cakes . But suddenly , A teenager women was wearing her ladybug suit with her mask and she's jump down the floor to shout Junkrat and Roadhog .

? : Hey you !

Tom and Sanbine : Ladybug !

Junkrat : What ?! Who are you !?

It's was Ladybug , she's was standing outside the walkside to meet Junkrat and Roadhog

Ladybug : Do you know who i'am . My name is : Ladybug

Junkrat : *laugh* Ladybug ?! just a bug with ladygirl ? Roadhog , squashed the lady like a bug down !

Roadhog : Alright ! I'M COMING RIGHT UP ! COME ON , LADY LIKE A BUG . LET'S FINISHED THIS , YOU AND I ! * took his chain hook and snout like a pig*

Ladybug : Alright ! Bring it on !

Roadhog's throwing and swinging his chain hook to attacked Ladybug . But Ladybug was avoided Roadhog's chain hook and she kicked Roadhog flung away . But unfortunately , Roadhog so lumpy and she's can't kicked him .

Ladybug : What ?

Roadhog : Think you can defeated me ?!

? : But you don't !

Roadhog : What ?

It's was Chatnoir (also called Black Cat or Catnoir) and he was jump down from somewhere building and he's smashes Roadhog's head by his staff to make Roadhog's stunned

Roadhog : Ah!

Finally , Roadhog has finally stunned and fainted at the street .

Chatnoir : Sorry for late , my lady

Ladybug : It's ok , Chatnoir . Oh no , my parents . They're undertrouble , we've must save my parents , right now !

Chatnoir : Alright . I'll do my best !

Chatnoir was running and reaching to save Ladybug's parents from Junkrat . Back to Junkrat . He's was bring those cakes , breads , other's at the bags to his bike and he's deployed his Concussion mine to blowed Ladybug's parents and even the bakery too .

Junkrat : Finally , the lunches is mine . But i wonder where's my fat piggy (Roadhog) ? But forget about him . It's just me and those lunches . Not for that fat piggy .

Chatnoir : Hey stopped !

Junkrat : Oh . Is that a black kitten ? You wanna fish ?

Chatnoir : Absolutely no . I've just come here to bring you down !

Junkrat : What about the couple ?!

Junkrat's points for Chatnoir to seeing Tom and Sabine was tied with Concussion mine

Chatnoir : No way !? That's not fair

Junkrat : Not fair ?! It's really right . I ain't cheating on you . But now , time to blowed up .

? : Play ball !

Junkrat : What ?! Agh!

Junkrat has been hitting a baseball and he's falling down the street . It's was Scout , he was beating Junkrat by his baseball's skill and Chatnoir seeing Scout's a baseball player . But it isn't .

Chatnoir : Who are you ?

Scout : Don't need called my name , black kitten . Just called me the Force of Nature

Chatnoir : Force of Nature ? I've never heard about your name ?!

Back to Junkrat . Junkrat trying to push a switch to blowed the bakery and Marinette's parents before he's fainted . Finally , the bakery and Marinette's parents has been exploded and killed by Junkrat .

Ladybug : My parents . NO !

Chatnoir : OH NO !

Scout : Oh no what ?! They're still alive . That's nothing

Chatnoir : Are you crazy ?!

Scout : No , look !

Scout was points for Chatnoir to seeing Marinette's parent's still alive by Tracer . Ladybug and Chatnoir has surprised and cheered

Scout : Nice work , Tracy !

Tracer : No welcome , love ! Alright , let's get back to our ship

Scout : Alright !

Scout's running out away and he's jump up the building the getaway . Tracer also teleported out away too before the police's arrived .

Sabine : Who are they ?

Tom : I don't know . Maybe they're new heroes , better than Ladybug and Chatnoir .

Ladybug : I don't believe it . Chatnoir , who are they ?

Chatnoir : I don't know . Maybe they're come from the another country

Ladybug : Another country ? How'd you know they're come from another country ?

Chatnoir : Well . I was met that American baseball player (Scout) while i was fought that one leg crazymen (Junkrat ) and your parents has finally saved by a British lady with orange pant

Ladybug : You're right . they're come from another country ...

Suddenly , the Police Nationale (National Poice in English ) has arrived at the street and they're get out their police cars to checking for simulation

Chatnoir : The police's coming . We have to go !

Ladybug : Alright ! But what about the bakery ?

Chatnoir : Change back to normal !

Ladybug : Alright ! Miraculous Ladybug !

She's throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal : 1 bakery has restoring back to normal . The Police Nationales seeing Junkrat and Roadhog was fainting at the street and they're bring both Junkrat and Roadhog to entered prisoner transport vehicle .

Police Nationale 3 : Bring them to jail !

Police Nationale's driver : Qui ! (Yeah!)

Ladybug and Chatnoir has finally running out from Police Nationale . The prisoner transport vehicle was transported Junkrat and Roadhog to jail camp (again)

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Sonic and his friends were watching the giant tv (Samsung tv GT6 ) and they're watching the TVi news about the bakery has underattack by Junkrat and Roadhog . But it's was bakery was turn back normal . Sonic took his remote to turn-off the tv and he's prepare for explained Scout and Tracer

Sonic : Are you guys did that ?

Scout : Of course yes , Blue Spiky . i was beat that a mad men from Australia and he's fainted down the ground . That's all !

Tracer : But . Why Junkrat and Roadhog's in Paris . I through they're both in the jail ?

Soldier 76 : Hard question , could they're using the dimension portal machine ?

Spy : I think not . But they're both can't using a dimension portal machine .

Rainbow : But . Who bring Junkrat and Roadhog here ?

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

(Hawk's theme - Miraculous Ladybug soundtrack)

Inside the unknown location . A huge window was opening up and those butterfly's flying up while Hawk Moth's awaken .

Hawk : I feel alive again ! Now , they're still never give up and stubborn . But how i gonna capture miraculous ladybug and chatnoir , this is hard question ?!

Suddenly , someone was opened the door and he's turn on back to seeing a 2 strangers . It's was Reaper and Widowmaker . They're arrived at his lair to meet Hawk Moth

Reaper : So you are the controlled all evillized villain on the citizens ?

Hawk : Of course , Mr. Reyes

Widowmaker : It's was him . So you're invited me and my partner to come here , right ?

Hawk : *short laugh* Right ! Absolutery right ! So , please sit down the chairs , please

Reaper : Whatever .

Hawk moth's sat down his chair with table and Reaper and Widowmaker also sat down their chairs to discussed about capture the Miraculous holders with Hawk Moth . Also the table had a tea and pots too .

Hawk : So you are bring 2 thugs to attacked Paris ?

Reaper : Of course , yes

Hawk : But unfortunately , your thugs has been arrested by Police Nationale and...

Reaper : I know and i know . But , why did you invited me and my partner here ?!

Hawk : I've just invited you and your partner for ...

Hawk Moth took his secret case and he's opened to showed Reaper and Widowmaker for deal .

Hawk : This is 50.000 € just like 53.9275 US$ . This is the first greatest money cost i've never counted for this money

Reaper : Sound great . But what do you want for your objectived ?

Hawk : My objectived is i want you and your partner to capture the miraculouses

Reaper : What kind your type of miraculouses you want ?!

Hawk : I want the Chatnoir's ring and Ladybug's earring , That's a miraculous's power and stronger . That's why you and your partner must capture the miraculouses ! If you and your partner's failed . I won't never bring the case of money to you . Deal it !

Widowmaker : What should we do now ?

Reaper : Alright ! I deal it ! But you've must promise what you've said ! *closed strong the money case *

 **\- Somewhere in the street of Paris**

Each every peoples's have a main hobbies like : using their phones , driving their vehicles , walking to school and others... But 1 person was nothing else . He's a homeless man while he's walking on the walk side with his guitar case with Australia flag . It's was Sniper , he was disguised a homeless men to profit the money . Now he's stopped at walk side and he's opened his guitar case . But it isn't guitar . It's a saxophone , his trophy . Sniper's opened his music box and he's prepare for blowed his saxophone .

( Seduce Me - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack !)

Sniper's enjoy blowed his saxophone and his right foot was stomped to make a sound . Every peoples was stopped using their phone , driving their vehicles and other . Everyone seem Sniper blowed his saxophone and all peoples was supported him like : recorded the video by their phones , bring their money for him at his guitar base alot , Marinette and Adrien also here too and they're both bring their moneys for him by his music . Finally , he was stopped blowed his saxophone to beat his music and everyone were clapping their hands to congrated Sniper .

*end the music*

Sniper : Thank you and thank you , everyone . Thank you for supported to me . I'm very happy and touching . But , i'm come from England ( But his countryland is Australia ) and i was poored while i've arrived the City of Love and i don't have any money for my eat and so . I have alot some moneys from eveypeople for helped me . So i said : Thank you .

Adrien : Wow ! He's playing his saxophone nicely

Marinette : Yeah ! But he's come from the England ?

Adrien : Maybe he isn't . But he's come from Australia or New Zealand ? ... I don't what i've said . But he is a Commonweath

Suddenly , a blonde teenager girl was get out the limo and she's seen Sniper had alot the moneys while she's jealous him . It's Chloe Bourgeois (Daughter of Mayor of Paris and Marinette's rival) , she's criticised Sniper about his job while she's jealous

Chloe : Well , Well , Well . It's look like somebody playing the saxophone nicely like you , British men

Marinette : Chloe ?

Chloe : Marinette , Adrien . You guys here too . Ha , such a shame . That British man was flee out his country to France for his profit . But if i'll tell my dad to banished him back to England . I'll do it myself

Marinette : Hey ! That rude

Sniper : Stop ! Forget it . I don't care saying alot . But i've got the money now . So i have to go , see ya !

Sniper as homeless men running out to leaved Marinette , Adrien and Chloe . 2 hours later at the alley , Sniper was waiting Spy and Rarity after he's changed his original clothes and suddenly , Spy and Rarity has arrived and Sniper seen Spy and Rarity were inside the car ( French car 1960s) , he's came to Spy and Rarity and he's bring his money back for Spy .

Spy : How it is , Snipy ?

Sniper : I'm very happy now , mate . I've got some alot the money . Here , take this

Sniper took the moneybag for Spy and Spy was took the moneyback from Sniper while his arm out the car window to take the moneybag from Sniper .

Sniper : I've got 20, 000 € . This is the first time i was profited alot the money from civilians , mate

Rarity : Wow ! That's alot !

Spy : Hmmm... That's alot . Alright . Here your profited , take this

Sniper : I'm sorry , mate . I don't need your money , but it is your now , ok

Spy : Alright , thank you for being such a dear friend

Sniper : It's ok mate , but i have to go back the Blue Typhoon , see ya

Spy : Alright then , Mrs. Rarity . We've must find the fancy beauty hotel somewhere in Paris

Rarity : Sure it !

 **\- Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery**

The bakery has finally opened back after Junkrat and Roadhog's threated the bakery . alot the customers were buying the food at bakery back . But suddenly , 2 teenager/ brother with their weapons ( Katana , sword and dual guns) was arrived the bakery and they're both sat down the chair to called the servants

? : So this is a Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery ? right , Vergil

Vergil : Absolutely , Dante . The bakery was still working on 10 years ago

Dante : Really ?

It's was Dante and Vergil (DmC) . The blood brother of Sparda . They both were arrived the Paris , Dante and Vergil were prepare for discussion about the Left Eyes in Paris

Vergil : Of course

Tom : Can i helped you two ?

Vergil : Give a sponge cake with fruit at the plate

Dante : And give me a strawberry smoothie , please

Tom : Alright , i'm coming right up

Tom was leaving two brother for peforming the food . Back to Dante and Vergil , they're both still discussion about the Left Eyes in Paris

Dante : So Vergil . What are you thinking up to ?

Vergil : I was wonder thinking about : A Left Eye . Do you know the Left Eye ?

Dante : A Left Eye ? I don't know about the Left Eye , Vergil

Vergil : You see , A Left Eye also called Eyes of the World were created by the God of Chaos, Aesir when the Trinity of Realities was formed. He divided his divine power evenly amongst the human virtues of light and darkness in order to awaken humans to the truth of their existence. This gift also allowed humans free will and gave them the ability to create and oversee history as they saw fit. When the Eyes are brought together, they allow the power of creation to be awakened and used to mold the universe as the user sees fit. Dante , i heard about someone know the eyes of the world

Dante : Who ?

Vergil : Antonio Redgrave , he is a world famous journalist and now , he's dead and he's giving the notebook for me before he's died

Dante : But where's the notebook ?

Vergil took a notebook out his coat

Vergil : This is Antonio's notebook . he's was writing about Left Eye an other before he's dead .

Dante : Well , go ahead

Vergil : Alright . Several hundred years ago, the now vanished clans of the Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages stood as overseers of time immemorial, thriving from their remote European base in Vigrid . However, their reign quickly came to a close via a violent war that ended in their mutual destruction... Their war, lasting for 100 years, saw the Witches and their campaign of assassination push them to the brink of victory; yet, the people's fear of these powerful women spawned the witch hunts, and eventually both clans vanished into the ether. Long serving the powers that be, it is said the clans did not use their power to interfere with history, but rather to protect its passage. We are told that they carried out these duties via use of their treasured "Eyes of the World."Yet, what this statement means is anyone's guess. What is clear is that the clans' very existence was closely linked to historical change, so much so that even kings and emperors feared the clans' power. There were two "Eyes of the World," one each controlled by the witches and the sages, which when used together were able to carry out their stated task of overseeing. To prevent the power of these 'Eyes' from being used for nefarious purposes, they were equally split, and the clans prohibited inter-relations in an effort to maintain the balance of power that existed between them. The irony is that the grand war that led to the clans' destruction was sparked by these very treasures. After their downfall, the "Eyes of the World" suddenly disappeared. Information about them is extremely limited… What sort of item were the eyes? What shape did they take? All this remains unknown. The black market recently saw a large gem stone come into the market bearing the name of the "Eyes of the World;" although, it may be a different item under the same name, or even a mafia scam meant to gauge market is no proof that the ancient treasure was actually a gem, but there is reliable, albeit troubling information regarding the treasure and the CEO of the Ithavoll Group . It is said that he is in search of some unknown item for his development project in next-generation energy, but whether it has any relation to this matter requires further research. *closed the notebook * Well , i'm reading done

Dante : So , Vergil . That mean the Umbra Witches was here long time in Paris , right !?

Vergil : Of course , Dante . But i've heard about the Notre Dame de Paris has been crused by the Left Eyes on 3 years ago

Dante : Hmmp , That's great , Vergil . If we finished the snack , we can go to the Notre Dame de Paris . But what about Kat ?

Vergil : Forget about her . She's still busy her job i was ojected her

Dante : In the case . You and i'll gonna go to Notre Dame , alright ?

Vergil : Sure it

Tom : Sorry for late , here your snack

Dante : It's okay

Vergil : And thank you

Tom : Oh , my customers is waiting . I gonna go

Vergil : Alright

Dante : See ya . Vergil , let's eat

Vergil : Alright , let's finished the snack

 **(Spy and Rarity POV)**

 **Hotel La Tamise**

 **\- Room number 789 , floor 10**

Is a largest fancy hotel . Spy and Rarity has arrived the room while they're caring their cases . The room has decorated like : 1 couple fancy bed , 2 cabinets between the bed (left and right ) with lamp , 1 flower vase up the cabinet , 1 wardrove , 5 chairs and 1 table with tea pot and 5 cups , alot the frames at the wall , outside have a balcony , inside have a glasses door , other...

Spy : Wow !

Rarity : Amazing . It's so fancy !

Spy : Yes , so fancy amazing . Because by me but i have alot the moneys

Rarity : It's so amazing . Sweetie Belle will jealous this !

Spy : Mrs Rarity , who is the Sweetie Belle ?

Rarity : Sweetie Belle's my sister and she's always boring herself . But forget about her ,

Spy : Alright so...

Suddenly , someone was knocking the outside the corridor , Spy was opened the door and he's saw a bellboy was standing outside the corridor

Spy : Yes ?

Bellboy : Mr . Francois Tullmen , here is a messager mail from Louvre Museum

Spy : Oh !

Spy was taken the mail from the bellboy

Spy : Merci , my dear friend

Bellboy : No welcome , sir

the bellboy was leaving and Spy's closed the door . He's opened the mail and he's took black paper out the mail

Rarity : What is that , Mr Spy

Spy : Messager from Louvre Museum

Rarity : Well , come on

Spy : Alright , let me read it

Spy was reading the black paper from Louvre Museum and suddenly , he has surprised and he's seen a 4th Chaos Emerald at the black paper

Spy : See you in 19am . 75001 Paris, France . Mrs Rarity , i need your phone !

Rarity : Alright !

9 minutes later

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Sonic's room**

Sonic was listening his Samsung Smart Galaxy phone to heared Spy's said .

Sonic :... Right ! ...Yeah , alright . Listen to me . The 4th Chaos Emerald was found at Louvre Museum ?... Look , that great , Spy . You've should need know about this emerald . Fake or real ...REAL ! Are you sure ?... I know it . So i've must playing my awesome game , see ya

Sonic's turn off his phone and he's throwing out his phone away to the bed . Sonic's sit down the floor and he's playing his game (Super Mario Odyssey from Nintendo Switch) . Sonic's looked the screen while he's happy to see the spectators out the TV

Sonic : Well now , Mario is waiting . Downloaded the game : Super Mario Odyssey from Nintendo Switch . If you guys have a console ? The game is waiting for you . So i've must playing this game for good ! Hurry up ! So if you guys want me in the Switch ? My game is coming up later like : Sonic Mania and My unknown project Sonic 2017 ! So , see you later for Sonic Chronicles X !

( to be continued )

(Nothing helps - One ok Rock )

Lyric:

No nothing helps  
We won't stop right now  
We did it on our own  
Nobody else  
It's because of you I'm standing here with you

Gimme some more  
Gimme some more

Oh Yeah OK I've got bad days  
so caught up in my mind and I'm  
Not really sure who I am  
and nothing seems to go my way at all

Then I hit the stage and remember  
why I'm here  
I'll be the voice  
to those who don't have one  
and never forget  
the road back

No nothing helps  
We won't stop right now  
We did it on our own  
Nobody else  
It's because of you we finally came this far  
And on and on another song  
to write the wrongs that I  
Tell me who else?  
It thanks to all of you  
that I could find my own way

Any longer and I'll know  
each and every day every show  
gotta give my best with innocence  
It could be all taken away in a minute

There are things I always remember forever  
Oh no  
How can I walk this rocky road?  
and never regret  
I'll never know

I just have to go

No nothing helps  
We won't stop right now  
We did it on our own  
Nobody else  
It's because of you we finally came this far  
And on and on another song  
to write the wrongs that I  
Tell me who else?  
It thanks to all of you  
that I could find my own way in this maze

I'm by myself  
stuck inside my throat  
The words they won't come out  
Oh what the hell  
Why don't I just leave, give up and let it  
all go away

But then I see your face and remember  
why I'm here

No nothing helps  
We won't stop right now  
We did it on our own  
Nobody else  
It's because of you we finally came this far  
Tell me who else?  
It thanks to all of you  
that I could find my way  
Somebody else  
Will someday come and then take my place  
And so the story goes

All what I can do for you  
All what you will want me to  
All what you can see me through  
Will someday come  
The story goes


	29. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 2)

**Outside of Notre Dame de Paris**

After the lunch snack was done , 2 brother of Sparda has finally arrived the Notre Dame on the walk side

Vergil : Here we it's . The abandoned Notre Dame on 3 years after this cursed

Dante : Wow ! This cathedral is so talled and big . And also the cathedral have a watch too

Vergil : Of course , everyone won't visted this cathedral anymore and even the prayers can't prayed this cathedral anymore

Dante : So what we waiting for ? Let's entered the cathedral and finished the curse !

Vergil : Alright , i agreed you . So let's us go !

 **Inside the Notre Dame de Paris**

Vergil and Dante's pushing the door and they're seen the inside of cathedral are really dark . Dante and Vergil took their flashlights to flashed all the dark to see everything .

Dante : Well , it's too dark inside . Vergil , you go first

Vergil : No , you

Dante : Alright !

3 minutes laters , Dante and Vergil was flashed all the dark inside the cathedral . But suddenly , all the candles on the prayer cups , poles and others ... has set up the fire to light up the cathedral . Finally , the cathedral has light up to showed Vergil and Dante seen inside the cathedral like : (I don't know about this cathedral , it's so much to know inside this cathedral) .

Dante : Wow ! Amazing ! Those candles was set up the fired . I don't understand , there should be someone burned this candles like the prayers

Vergil : Yeah ! But i think the Left Eye trying to burned those candle ? Could the ghost ?

Suddenly , someone was throwing the rock to the bench . Dante and Vergil were turned on back and they're saw a person was runaway .

Dante : Hey you there !? Come back !

Vergil : Wait . Let me handle this . Dante , you stayed here and i'll take care for him

Dante : But !?

Vergil : No but , alright . But i have to followed him before he's getaway

Dante : Alright !

Vergil was leaving his brother and he's chasing a unknown person . Back to Dante , he was bored himself and a little bit upset

Dante : *sigh* When he's come back ? But he's doesn't come back with me

Suddenly , a 1 taller prayer was walking on the main hall to Dante's standing while she's took her Holy Bible books . Dante's turned on left and he's a taller prayer was reaches his standing .

Dante : Who are you and can you speaking English ?

Prayer : Of course , why ?

Dante : *smirk and sigh* Why did you living this cathedral . This cathedral has been crused but you still living here ?

Prayer : Of course , the cursed never threated me . So that's why i've came here for prayed all the times to stopped the curse

Dante : It's that so . But i've just come here with my brother..

Prayer : Vergil ?

Dante : What ? You know him !?

Prayer : Of course , i know all every names . Especially you , Dante

Dante ; Oh really ? How'd you suppossed to be my name and i've almost forget . I've heard about for something called a : Left Eye , don't you ?

Prayer : Hmmp ! I see . But if you're looking for the Left Eye , that would be make you an angel.. or Demon

Dante : Don't lying me , i knew you are . You are the most powerful of Umbra Witch don't you , Bayonetta ?

Dante's aimming his Ebony pistol to pointed the Prayer

Prayer : Oh . You're trying to shooted me ? So bring it on !

( Let's hit the Climax! - Bayonetta soundtrack)

Dante's firing his Ebony pistol to shoot the prayer and the prayer's jump up to avoided those bullets. But those buttets was sctratches her prayer's suit . Now the prayer has naked up and she finally covered her naked into her clothes by her magical hair . It's was Bayonetta (her real name is Cereza ) , she was disguised a prayer and she's jump down the floor .

Dante : Nice jumping , lady

Bayonetta : Why thank you , Mr Dante . Now ! Rodin , give me a Love Is Blue

Rodin was appeared on the mezzanine while he's smoking his cigar

Rodin : Alright ! Mrs Bayonetta ! I accept it !

( Moon River - Bayonetta 2 soundtrack)

Rodin's summoned 4 Love Is Blues for Bayonetta and Bayonetta's drawing the magic circle before she's took 4 Love Is Blues , she's took 1st Love Is Blue at left arm , 2nd Love Is Blue at right arm , 3rd and 4th Love Is Blues at her high heels . Finally , her weapons has finally complete and firing her dual Love Is Blue to shooted Dante . Dante also avoided those bullets and he's counterback with his dual Ebony & Ivory pistols . he's took his Rebellion sword to slashes Bayonetta . But Bayonetta was dualing Dante's Rebellion by her Shuruba katana .

Dante : You're such a beautiful lady

Bayonetta : You're also handsome too . But i have a simply question : Do you have your girlfriend

Dante : Wait what !?

Bayonetta's kicked Dante flung away and she's firing her Love Is Blue at her high heel to shoot Dante . But Dante was blocked those bullets by his sword and he's rushing to attacked Bayonetta .

Dante : You think i have girlfriend !? So i amn't !

Dante's slashes Bayonetta . But Bayonetta was jump up to avoided Dante's Rebellion and she's kicked out Dante flung away . Dante's fall down the floor and he's kicked up the bench and he's kicked the bench toward straight to crashed Bayonetta . But Bayontta was kicked out the bench flung away and the rose window has been broke out into the pieces by the bench .

Bayonetta : Ababa !

Bayonetta's summon her monster : Gomorrah by by her haired while she's naked up .

(Nothing help - Ft One ok Rock )

Dante : What the fuck is that ?! Oh well

Dante's jump up and he's took his duall Ebony and Ivory pistols to shoot Gomorrah

Dante : Eat some those bullets , you monster !

Dante took his Rebellion sword and he's rushing straight toward the Gomorrah to stabbed Gomorrah's mouth . Gomorrah has finally ate him but unfortunately , Dante was slashes Gomorrah's mouth to getaway and he's jump down the floor .

Dante : Come on !

Dante slashes Gomorrah's all the times and Gomorrah's beeing dissolved away to turn back Bayonetta . Dante want his sword turned to a Osiris scythe and finally , his sword has turned a Osiris scythe and he's charging toward to attacked Bayonetta .

Bayonetta : You have your scythe ? So i'am

Bayonetta took her Chernobog scythe (3 bladed scythe) and she's charging toward to attacked Dante . They're both fighting their similar style each other : Bayonetta and Dante fighting and dualing their scythe , Bayonetta swing down her Chernobog scythe to slashes Dante's leg and Dante jump up fast to avoid Chernobog scythe and he's swing his Osiris scythe to slashes Bayonetta's head . But Bayonetta also get down to avoided Dante's scythe and she kicked out Dante flung away . Dante's slide back and he's spinning his scythe like blade spinning to throwed his scythe toward to slashes Bayonetta . But Bayonetta jump out the Osiris scythe away and Dante's Osiris scythe has been crashes Notre Dame's altar .

Dante : Dammit !

Dante's look up a 6 chandelier was hooked up the ceiling .

Dante : Right ! I know what to do !

Bayonetta took her 4 Rakshasa swords ( 2 swords at her hands , 2 sword at her high heels ) and she's charging toward to attacked Dante . Dante firing his Ebony pistol to shoot and dropped the 6 chandeliers . Bayonetta's look up and she's jump back to avoided those 6 chandeliers dropped down . Dante's rushing toward out Bayonetta to took his Osiris scythe at the altar . Finally , he's got back his melee weapon and his scythe turned back to original Rebellion Sword .

Dante : Still got it !

Bayonetta : Nice catches , Dante

Dante : Whatever you're saying . The son of Sparda doesn't missed the weapons

Bayonetta : Really . But i supposed to be a animal

Dante : Wait what !?

Bayonetta : Prepare yourself !

Bayonetta using her technique to transformed a animal within : Elephant . Bayonetta has turned a elephant and she's charging toward straight to rammed Dante

*Elephant yelled*

Dante : Jumbo ? that's easy .

Dante's jump out away the elephant within of Bayonetta . But unfortunately , elephant within has been rammed the altar and Dante jump down the floor . Dante seeing the elephant's beeing crashed the altar and he's laughing

Dante : *long laugh* That's it !

But suddenly , the elephant was transformed into a cobra within . She's baring her fangs and firing venom to splashed Dante . But Dante was avoided the venom and the venom was melted the bench like acid .

Dante : You gonna got kidding me ?

The Cobra jump up and charging toward straight to attacked Dante .

Dante : Bring it , snake bitches !

But suddenly , the cobra was transformed into a tiger within while attacked toward Dante

Dante : Tiger ? Ah men

Dante jump back to avoided the tiger within by Bayonetta .

*tiger goared*

Dante : Come here , big cat . I will slough your skin !

Dante took his Rebellion sword and he's charging to attacked the tiger . Tiger also dashing and charging toward to attacked Dante , she's jump up to attacked Dante . But Dante was slided away out the tiger and he's jump up to reaches the ropes of chandelier up the ceiling . He's swinging the rope to reaches the mezzanine . Finally , he's get up the mezzanine and he's keep running on mezzanine . But suddenly , those hornets flying up to attacked after tiger's transformed into the hornet .

Dante : Not again ! Oh well

Dante took his dual his Ebony & Ivory pistol to shoot those hornets while he's getaway from hornets . He's jump out the mezzanine and he's jump down the floor . Those hornets was flying down and refusioned back into Bayonetta .

Dante : Play time's over , lady . Give up now or i'll kicked your ass !

Bayonetta : Kicked me . What about a danc...

Suddenly , Vergil has arrived and he's swing his Yamato katana to slashed Bayonetta . But Bayonetta was blocked his katana by her Rakshasa .

Bayonetta : Oh , so you're Dante's brother , do you ?

Vergil : Of course i'am . But you gonna peris !

Bayonetta : What !?

Vergil : DANTE ! USING THE KABLOOEY ! BLOWED HER ! NOW !

Dante : Alright !

Dante's took the Kablooey out his coat and he's aimming his Kablooey to pointed Bayonetta (also Vergil)

Dante : Time to blowed up !

*end the song*

Dante has finally firing his Kablooey to blowed Bayonetta and Vergil . Not just Vergil and Bayonetta . The Notre Dame also can exploded up and all the rose window's glasses was broke out in to the pieces . Every peoples heard the rumble and they're seen the Notre Dame's beeing exploded by Terrorist ( They're think ISIS terrored the Notre Dame) . Back to Dante , inside the cathedral has become the great mess . Dante was fainted and he's opened his eyes .

Dante : *dizzy* Agh! Dammit

He's trying to stand up and Vergil's helped Dante standing talled up

Vergil : Take my hand

Dante : Right !

Vergil holding Dante's hand to get up . Finally , he's finally stand up and 2 brother of Sparda seen Bayonetta's being died

Dante : Is she's dead ?

Bayonetta was dead . But she's laughing up ( It mean she's still alive)

Bayonetta : *evil laugh*

Vergil : It isn't

Dante : Alright . I'll shoot her down only 1 bullet !

Vergil : Wait !

Dante : What ?!

Vergil : Don't shoot her . She...

Bayonetta : *laugh* laugh enough . Ahem , so you two just came here for while

Vergil : Yes . Yes we are

Bayonetta : How pethetic . You 2 shouldn't entered this cathedral while i was fighting him

Dante : Me ?

Bayonetta : Of course , you . It's seen you two just copies my style , don't you ?

Dante : Me and my brother didn't that thing and you've should need to thinking !

Bayonetta : Alright ! I see . But i heard about the someone invited me from Louvre museum to auctions

Dante : What ?! Auction ?

Bayonetta : Yes , Lourve museum want to sold the precious gem : The Chaos Emerald !

Dante : Chaos Emerald ? What kind this name of this gems ?!

Rodin : The Chaos Emerald are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald , with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space . Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can command ultimate power. Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both Earth and beyond , who seek them for their immeasurable powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them.

Dante : Whoa . Amazing

Vergil : Guess we were going to the museum to won this emerald , didn't you ?

Bayonetta : Of course . That's why we've must to won this emerald

Vergil : You hear that , Dante

Dante : I heard it . If we're collected those emeralds . Then become a super power devil trigger

But suddenly , Bayonetta and others were heard the police siren sound outside the Notre Dame .

Dante : Got dammit , the cop coming . What we gonna do ?

Vergil : We have to find way out !

Bayonetta : The backdoor . It's only way out the here . We've must go !

Vergil and Dante : Right !

Bayonetta : Let's go , Rodin !

Rodin : As you wishes , my beauty !

After they're escape out the backdoor . the Police Nationale has finally late arrived and they're aimming their guns to points everything . GIGN ( Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale . In English : National Gendarmerie Intervention Group ) also joined with police too to find the terrorist inside the Notre Dame

Police Nationale's officer 6 : Another IS trying to bombing the cathedral ?

Police Nationale 10 : I think so , sir . IS was hiding somewhere up the mezzanine and rooms !

Police Nationale's officer 6 : Alright , All men splited up and searching all the rooms somewhere !

All Police Nationales and GIGN : YES SIR !

 **TVi News**

Nadja (Tv news reported) : Today we change to the hot news . Notre Dame has been terrored by IS's member on afternoon . The police Nationale and GIGN group were searching him . But however , all the rooms has finally checking all and no spot information for him

Civilian (Man) : I was walking on side while i was going back to my home . But suddenly , i've saw the Notre Dame has blowed up like a bomb and i think : The islamic trying to kill mother Maria

Civiliam (Women) : No humanity trying to killed mother Maria like islam . Donald Trump is right , he was told French and other europe countries to banned the illegal immigrantion for refugees from Arabic countries (Syria and Libya) .

Nadja (Tv news reported) : Meanwhile , Donald Trump was uploaded at the Twitter . He's said : ( fhollande) I told you but you don't listen to me . Those black bad guy (IS) trying to kill the Christian and destroyed the country like France . This is the 3rd attacked at Notre Dame by IS after 2016 Bastille Day being attacked at city of Nice and November 2015 Paris attacked . Such a shame to France...

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Sonic and his friends were watching the big Tv (excetp : Amy , Pinkie , Cream , Medic , Spy and Rarity ) .

Soldier 76 : *sigh* This is bad . The terrorist must punished very heavy without us ! I CAN'T TAKING ANYMORE !

Sonic : Calm down , Soldier . This is present day not the future

Tracer : He's right , you should know about the timeline , love

Soldier 76 : Alright ! But i don't care about the timeline

Suddenly , Engineer was arrived at the living room while he's happiest something

Sonic : Engineer , why'd you so happy ?

Engineer : Guys , look . I just make something . Here

Engineer put the something down the table . It's littlest dancing kazotsky Engineer , he was making him

DVA : Wow . He's so cute !

Applejack : What is that thing , Engie ?

Engineer : *short laugh* This is Tiny Desk Engineer . He's my counterpart , but he's useless and expensived

Tails : Tell us about this little dancing like you , Engie

Engineer : Alright . Sonic , give me a remote

Sonic : Sure it

Sonic's throwed the remote for Engineer , Engineer has caught the remote from Sonic and he's changed the channel

 **In the TV (commercial about Tiny Desk Engineer by Dr Lalve : Tiny Desk Factory )**

(Gay Activity - Ren and Stimpy soundtrack)

Voiceover : Everbody is a Tiny Desk Engineer these days . But how are they made ? Let's find out . We are in the Tiny Desk Factory when we see the Engineers rubbing Sanviches under Heavy to extract the oil . After that very important step , a Sniper collects the mysterious oil and drinks it while that happens as an Engineer go into a room for about 2 hours . In that time , Demoman's yelled at the door when the Spy and Engineer are supposed to be , the Sniper are ready dragged on the oil and he pood into the nearby toilet to create bottles and the very important to cooked bacon . The 2 hours passed and the Spy and Engineer leave the room and start to feed the Demoman the bacons . Meanwhile , Demoman continues to yelled at them . The Engineers then start to slap bacon against each other getting faster and faster . A killer sentry gun start to shoot discounted at butt about learning the company that it's time to dropped the bacon against hats . The remaining Engineers dance to make a happy bacon and the Engineer sad . The sentry gun keep shooting and the bacon yells at the Demoman while the Sniper punches the bacon . The Tiny Desk Engineer has been created very interesting indeed . Get your own Tiny Desk Engineer for this amazing price : Only 69, 99 $ Buy Now , only today .

 ***** turned off the Tv *

Engineer : Well , how you guys feeling's that ?!

Sonic : Hmm... I don't understand . He's should be the helper , not dancing

Rainbow : Yeah ! Your commercial is make it sense

DVA : And he's so smail and cutie ! I wish i'm always watching him all years .

Soldier 76 : Ugh ! Dammit

Soldier : Aw shuck ! Engie , put him out the ship away before this little guy will split into 10 or 100

Scout : Yeah ! Put him away , Engie !

Engineer : *sigh* You're right ! Shuck !

 **Somewhere of Unknown Location in Paris**

(IS Daesh Allahu Akbar theme song )

At the unknown location in Paris , 100.000 Arab communities ( Actually is ISIS members from Syria and Iraq ) in France while they're sat down their chair . they're watching the ISIS video to thought his boss (Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi , not Bin Laden) and waiting for the IS commander . Finally , the IS commander has arrived and he's get up the stage to reaches the speech table . Finally , he's stand at the speech table

(stop the music)

Those IS members were clapping their hands to proud his commander . IS commander's hand up to stopped clapping .

IS commander : *whisper* It's microphone right ?... Good . Ahem . Ladies and Gentlemens , thank you for supporting by us and our god Allah . My name is Azam Ba Kadu , Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi's disciple . Today we're finally leave out Syria and Iraq to moved another countries like France . But we've lost our weapons , foods , aids has been taken by Syrian Government and those rebel ( Free Syria Army : FSA ) . But we still alive but we don't anything to eat and drink , also we can't fighting without weapons . Who did i fight for ?!

IS members are discussed about his idea while they're talk so whispered each other .

IS commander : Of course . We're fighting for our God ! But those white Caucasian trying to destroyed us by air strike and they're trying to killed our leader ! That's was i've said , If we have weapons , foods , aids here . We'll finally beat them off and chopped their head off ! But we never give up or surrender ! We still fighting for our god of Islamic . Now we're living at France . Our blood brothers has been arrested and jailed by those Police Nationale and French Government (Remind November 2015 Paris attack and 2016 Nice attack ) . President Francois Hollande must responsibility for us or other . Those Christian never giving up and they're trying to destroyed our Islamic thought ! We shall fight to the death , We shall fight for our god , We shall fight for our hope to against devil Christian and we gonna make Europe into the chaos .

? : Then , who's want to fight against them !?

It's was Reaper and Widowmaker , they're both were arrived . IS members seeing Reaper like God of Death in real life while they're scared .

IS commander : Everyone , This is Reaper who is supporting for our warrior , don't be afraid . He's just came here for..

Reaper : Can i borrowed your speech table ?

IS commander : Alright , here

Reaper : Good !

IS commander was give a speech table for Reaper .

Reaper : Dear my friend and my fighter . Today is it our doomsday , the French Government was searching us somewhere in this capital and they're trying to jailed you and us . Not just French , all world also searching our fighters to jailed us . But we never giveup , coward and calm , we're stand up to against them for who ? . For your God Allah ! Each and every fighters must stand up to against them . Currently , we don't have any firearms but i'll bring all your weapon to FIGHT ! Are you guys accepted while i've said ?!

IS members are discussed about his idea while they're talk so whispered each other . But suddenly , 1 IS member was stand up to replied for him

IS member 3 : I accepted you've said . But where's our weapons , food and aid ! What if we're fighting against them without weapons . Them they'll arrested us easily and jailed us in all the life . Even they're make starving us without food to die .

IS member 7 : He's right , you should we're escaped out this country (Syria) on the boat without weapon !

Reaper : Enough ! You guys so stubborn me . But why'd you guys stubborn them ?! Think again !

IS members are discussed about his idea while they're talk so whispered each other again

Reaper :*sigh* Alright , so here it's . If you guys want weapons , but look here

Reaper points left door to every IS members know . 7 weapon smugglers has arrived and they're lifted a 10 tons of weapons boxes ( all firearms types of weapons in 60 weapon boxes inside like : pistols (Browning Hi-Power , Makarov , Tokarev TT33 , Type 54 (Chinese copy TT33) , Beretta M92 , M1911...) , assault rifles ( Ak47 , M16 , FN FAL , Ak74 , Akm , M4 Carbine ...) , sniper rifle ( Dragunov SVD , M14 EBR , Remington , Mosin Nagant , Barrette M82 ... ) , Machine guns ( Uzi , PPSh-41 , Carl Gustav , Škorpion vz. 61 , RPK , RPD ,M60 , M249 , NSV , Browning M2 , Dshk) , Explosive and Anti tank & aircraft ( M62 grenade , C4 Bomb , RGD-5, F1 grenade , RPG-43 grenade , AGS-17 , TOW missile system , FIM 92 Stinger , SA 7 , Igla , RPG 2 , RPG 7 , Type 63 ) . They're lifted those weapons boxes down the floor . 1 weapon smuggler was get out the stage and he's want Reaper to cashed the money

Reaper : 5,000.000$ here

Weapon smuggler : Merci . Gentlemen , we have to go !

7 weapon smugglers were leaving out the unknown location .

IS commander : God Allah . Everyone , weapons is here . Don't need for worried without weapon ! GOD ALLAH HAS HELPED US . MY GOD ALLAH !

Every IS members were cheered up and prouded Reaper .

Reaper : *short evil laugh* There should be fun ! Louvre Museum will my target for attacked .

 **Hotel La Tamise**

 **\- C** **afeteria**

At the cafeteria , Rarity and Spy was enjoyed this soup and they're take their napkin to cleaned their mouth

Rarity : That was delicious soup we've never eat

Spy : Of course . This is traditional secret soup , who this soup has appeared in real life and no one can't cooking this soup like him , Mr. Wang Cheng

Wang Cheng : Oh thank you so much , Mr Francois Tullmen

Spy : No welcome , my dear friend . This is soup was make me happy and alot the love passional

Wang Cheng : Oh i guest the customer's waiting . I'm gonna back to kitchen

Wang Cheng's leaving Rarity and Spy to back the kitchen

Rarity : Well , Spy

Spy : Yes ?

Rarity : When we finished this meal . We'll gonna go to the park

Spy : Oh . You're right , let's finished the meal

Rarity : Alright .

 **Outside the Hotel**

Rarity and Spy were leave out the hotel to entered Spy's car . Finally , they're both was get entered inside Spy's car and closed the car's door . Spy took his car key to activated his car . Finally , he's has activated car and driving on the street

 **Inside the Car**

Spy was driving his car on left chair and Rarity was little bit upset on right chair . But suddenly , Spy saw a Arab men wearing IS suit with sunglasses at the walk side and that Arab men was signed up the finger like ISIS finger symbol style .

Spy : *whisper* What the hell ?

Finally , Spy has passed out Arab men while he's driving his car . Spy was worried and terrify

Spy : Rarity

Rarity : Yes ?

Spy : I was saw a Arab guy at the walk side and he's salute with his finger .

Rarity : So what ?

Spy : A...Nothing . Forget it !

He's driving his car was normally . But suddenly , it's happening . A red car's parking has been exploded up . Spy and Rarity were surprised and Spy's stopped his car . Everyone's screamed up and runaway for their life .

Rarity : What is THAT !

Spy : I don't know . But what just happened !

Spy and Rarity heard the gunsound from somewhere in the street of Paris . It's was those IS fighters , they're appeared from left street while they're walking .

They're bring their guns and flag to make everyone feared .

IS fighter 5 : Allahu Akbar ! For Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi , FOR IS !

Spy : My god !

Rarity : Oh no . That's not good !

(To be continued )


	30. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 3)

**Somewhere at street of** **Paris**

 **\- Street 1**

Before Rarity and Spy's came . 10 IS fighters was hiding at alley for waiting battle and 1 IS fighter's placing C4 bomb at the red car only 10 second and he's ran on the walk side to salute himself . Back to Spy and Rarity , Spy was driving his car on left chair and Rarity was little bit upset on right chair . But suddenly , Spy saw a Arab men wearing IS suit with sunglasses at the walk side and that Arab men was signed up the finger like ISIS finger symbol style .

Spy : *whisper* What the hell ?

Finally , Spy has passed out Arab men while he's driving his car . Spy was worried and terrify

Spy : Rarity

Rarity : Yes ?

Spy : I was saw a Arab guy at the walk side and he's salute with his finger .

Rarity : So what ?

Spy : A...Nothing . Forget it !

Back to IS fighter . The red car has blowed up and everyone has shocked . Spy's stopped the car and everyone's screamed up and runaway for their life . 1 IS fighter's shouted his fighters to strike up .

IS fighter 8 : Brothers , CHARGE !

10 IS fighters has finally showed up and they're firing their guns to shoot civilian . All civilian tried to runaway from IS fighters and The Police Nationale has arrived and they're get out their cars to prepared against IS fighters while they're aimming their guns . 1 Police Nationale took megaphone to warned IS fighters

Police Nationale 21 : This is Police Nationale , You guys are threated national security . We want you to dropped all your weapons . Repeat , dropped your weapons !

IS fighter 3 : Shut up . You think i want and my brother's surrender ? HA ! In your dream . We aren't surrender like those white cacausian . Brother ! destroyed them !

IS fighter 7 : Ok !

IS fighter 7's aimming RPG 7 to pointed Police Nationale .

IS fighter 7 : Allahu Akbar !

IS fighter 7 firing RPG 7 to blowed Police Nationale . 3 Police Nationale's officer beeing injuried and 5 Police Nationale still alive . The police cars was burning and 5 Police Nationale took their guns (FAMAS , Glock 17 ) to shoot IS fighters .

Police Nationaled 12 : Feu ! Feu ! (Fire ! Fire )

10 Police Nationale trying to shoot IS fighters . But IS fighters were counterback to killed Police Nationale . All Police Nationale has been shot down by IS fighters . Back to Spy and Rarity , they're still inside the car while Spy's stopped the car

Rarity : Spy , who are they ?

Spy : The Jihad , they're come from Middle East countries

Rarity : But how they're can entered Paris ?

Spy : I don't know . But we have to get out the car here , right now !

Rarity : Alright !

Spy and Rarity were get out the car and Spy bring his future phone for Rarity

Spy : Mrs. Rarity , take the phone . Called our friend , hurry !

Rarity : Alright !*take the future phone from Spy* But what about you ?

Spy : I'll handle myself for them . Mrs. Rarity , hide the alley now

Rarity : BUT!

Spy : JUST HIDING !

Rarity : Alright i'll do my best

Rarity's hiding the alley and she took future phone to called Sonic and other Friends to helped . Back to Spy , he's prepare for face to face with IS fighters

Spy : Hey ! Daesh !

IS fighter 6 : Who's dare called us Daesh !?

Spy : Me . I called all of you , Daesh . Come here and kill me , Daesh !

IS fighter 4 : Wait we waiting for ?! Kill him !

IS fighters firing their gun to shoot Spy . But Spy also firing his ambassador to shoot IS fighters while he's rushing on the street and he's hiding the car .

IS fighter 7 : Find him and kill him !

All IS fighters : OK !

 **\- Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie bakery**

Everything was normally for 2 couple's job . But suddenly , a truck was ran off toward to ramming the bakery and Tom seeing the truck trying to rammed the bakery .

Tom : Sabine , LOOK OUT !

Sabine : What ?

Tom's jump up toward to grabbed hug down Sabine from the truck . Finally , the truck has finally rammed the bakery into the messed . Tom was get up and he's seeing her wife's lying the floor

Tom : Sabine , Wake up ! Sabine

Sabine : What's going on ?

Suddenly , the 2 Jihads were jump out the truck and they both took their guns to pointed Tom and Sabine .

Tom : Who are you and what do you want for me !?

IS fighter 9 : We are the Jihad . We're just came here for peace

Tom : But why did you guys ramming my bakery ?!

IS fighter 21 : Shut up ! It doesn't matter about your bakery ! Ali , take the rope and tight both of them . We're make them into the hostage

(Three tower - One Piece Soundtrack)

? : Stop right there , Daesh !

2 IS fighters : What ? Who dare called us Daesh !?

It's was Ladybug , she's finally apeared and she's face to face against Jihads . 2 IS fighters turned on back and they both saw Ladybug's showoff

IS fighter 21 ; Who are you ?!

Tom and Sabine : Ladybug !

 ***flashback***

 **\- Marinette's room**

Access to Marinette's room is through a trapdoor. Marinette's room is mostly pink, and her bed which is a loft that is reachable by the ladder with stairs attached to it. The loft leads to Marinette's personal balcony through a glass trapdoor. There is no ladder to enter the balcony. In her room, Marinette crafts the majority of her fashion pieces. Marinette was lying her bed while she's listened her music by her ear phone at her Ipod . But suddenly , her room has rumbling and her stuffs was dropped down . Marinette has surpired and she's get up .

Marinette : Ah! What just going here ?

Marinette get out her bed and she's opened the trap door to checked it . But unfortunately , she's opened the trapdoor and dust smoke was flying up her up

Marinette : *cough , cough*

Marinette's closed the trapdoor and she's stand up to thinking

Marinette : What's just going on my parent ?

Marinette heard gun sound outside her room . Everyone screamed up and IS fighters shouted up said : Allahu Akbar ! outside her room

Marinette : Oh no . the Jihad , they're back but how they're canentered Paris ?! I need to called Tikki for helped ! Tikki !

Tikki was get out the bag to Marinette .

Tikki : What happened , Marinette ?

Marinette : My parent has undertrouble by Jihad . We must saved my parent , right now !

Tikki : Alright . Let's do this

Marinette : Time to transformed !

Marinette was transformed into Ladybug like : Ladybug wears a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black spots. She keeps her yo-yo around her hips with its string. On her face is a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design. Her earrings are red with five black spots in a quincunx pattern and the bands holding her hair back become red ribbons, resembling a ladybug's antennae . Ladybug has fianlly transformed .

(end the flashback)

IS fighter 9 : Ladybug ? Impossible ! Could she's a hero ?

IS fighter 21 : It is she . What we waiting for ?! Kill her !

Tom and Sabine : Ladybug , look out !

Ladybug : Alright ! I'll saved both of you !

2 IS fighters firing their rifles to shoot Ladybug . Ladybug took her yoyo to combat against IS fighters and she's throwed and swing her yoyo to attacked IS fighters . 1 IS fighter's beeing hit a yoyo and fall down the ground and her yoyo back to her hand and she's throwed again her yoyo to tied IS fighter . Finally , the IS fighter has been tied very tight by Ladybug yoyo and Ladybug pulled him toward to her . She's kicked IS fighter flung away to wall . IS fighter has finally hit the wall and falling down the ground .

Ladybug : Easily like cake , Daesh . Are you alright , Mr Tom and Mrs Sabine ?

Tom : It's alright , Ladybug

Sabine : I still better now

Ladybug : At least both of you are safe . Now i have to go

Sabine : Be careful , they're have a weapons

Ladybug : Alright ! I do my best

Ladybug was leaving out her parent away to stopped IS in Paris .

(end the music)

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living Room**

Sonic was listened Rarity said at his future phone and everyone was worried Spy and Rarity in this simulation .

Sonic : Alright ! I'll coming in . *put his future phone away * Guys , Rarity and Spy has undertrouble in Paris by Daesh

Applejack : What should we do . We can't take anymore now !

Knuckles : Calm down , Applejack

Soldier 76 : This is not good . They both need us stopped this . But we can't supposed for quietly like this!?

Pyro : Uh uhm uhm uhm ( If we're fought against them . This very possible ! )

Shadow : Sonic , what we gonna do now . Spy and Rarity need you and us to helped . Even French need you !

Sonic : Alright . I'll make 1 squad team to helped Spy and Rarity to stopped this ! Soldier 76

Soldier 76 : Yes !

Sonic : You'll charged leader !

Soldier : What !? What about me ?

Sonic : You ? You'll assistant with Soldier 76

Soldier : Ok ! (Bad idea)

Sonic : Alright . Pyro and Blaze , get ready for battle with flame

Blaze : Understood !

Pyro : Ok !

Sonic : Engineer , Torbjorn . Need the sentry here !

Engineer : Alright then !

Torbjorn : Alright !

Sonic : DVA , Pinkie . Let's some make a party game

Pinkie : Okey Dokey !

DVA : Alright , let's play of the game !

Sonic : Medic , Mercy . Let's healed everyone if anyone need you helped

Mercy : Alright !

Medic : Jawoh !

Sonic : Heavy , Zarya . Let's make some Russian style !

Zarya : Da !

Heavy : Very well !

Sonic : Scout , Tracer . Let's make some the time and speed

Scout : Alright !

Tracer : The time is all !

Sonic : Applejack , Knux . You guys bring them down to crush their faces !

Knuckles : You got it !

Applejack ; Ok , Sugarcube ! What about you ?

Sonic : Me , Rainbow Dash and Shadow will break their bones down !

Shadow : Alright !

Rainbow : Yes !

Sonic : And everyone else . Stayed at the ship , alright ?

Everyone nodded Sonic said and other will joined Sonic to fight against Jihad

Sonic : Ok , Let's go guys . Let's make Jihad kicked some their butts !

 **Paris , France**

 **-** **Somewhere at street of** **Paris**

 **\- Street 1**

Back to Spy , he's still hiding at the car while 2 IS fighters searching him . He's took his Big Earner knife to prepare combat against IS fighters . 2 IS fighters has found Spy at the car . But Spy's stabbed IS fighter's neck to make Spy faster and he's took his Diamondback to shoot IS fighter's head .IS fighter has been shot down by Spy and he's grabbed light machine gun (RPD) from IS fighter and he's firing RPD machine gun to shoot these IS fighters . Those IS fighters were tried to hiding at the car and they're trying to shoot Spy down . But Spy firing RPD machine gun so very fast and they're can't shoot him .

IS fighter 4 : What should we do ?

IS fighter 7 : You there !

IS fighter 8 : Yes !?

IS fighter 7 : Blowed him down !

IS fighter 8 : ALRIGHT !

IS fighter 8 took RPG 7 and he's aimming his RPG 7 to pointed Spy . But unfortunately , IS fighter 8 has been hitting a shell of bullet on right his arm and he's get down from these RPD bullets /

IS fighter 4 : You alright ?

IS fighter 8 : That HURT !

IS fighter 7 : Dammit , give a RPG . I'll handle myself !

Back to Spy , he's still firing RPD machine gun . But unfortunately , his machine has out the ammo and he's tried to find RPD plate magazine at dead 2 IS fighters laying on the street .

Spy : Where's the magazine ?!

Back to terrorist , IS fighter 7 aimming RPG 7 pointed Spy and he's firing rocket toward straight to blowed Spy . Spy has finally found the RPD's magazine and he's reloaded RPD . But suddenly , Spy's been blowed up with car by RPG 7 and the car was squashes Spy down .

IS fighter 4 : Is he's dead ?

IS fighter 7 : Let's checked it out !

3 IS fighters was checking Spy's being squashes by car . They're saw Spy's being dead and they're laughed like evil

IS fighter 8 : He's dead ! He's really dead !

IS fighter 7 : GOD ALLAH WAS HELPED US TO BEAT SLIM LIKE HIM !

IS fighter 4 : That was miracle ! We did it ! *laugh*

But unfortunately at behind of 3 terrorist , Spy's still alive by Dead Ringer after he's using his clocked to leaved his fake corpse and he's took Big Earner knife to attacked 3 IS fighters .

Spy : Gentlemen !

Spy's stabbed IS fighter 8's back to make them surprised . 2 IS fighters turned on left and they both seem Spy is still alive and they're firing their gun to shoot Spy . But Spy was back thine hand faster and he's took IS fighter 4's rifle down and he's stabbed IS fighter's back to make him dead and IS fighter 7 firing his rifle ( Type 56 (AK47 Chinese ver.) with spike bayonet) to shoot Spy . But Spy was blocked those projectile from Type 56 by dead IS fighter 8 and he's throwed out dead IS fighter 8 away . Spy took his Big Earner to stabbed IS fighter 7's belly . But IS fighter wasn't dead and he's punches out Spy away and he's pulled out Big Earner out his belly away while his belly was bleeding so much.

IS fighter 7 : Alright ! That's IT ! You gonna pay for that !

IS fighter 7's removed the magazine out his rifle and he's fixed the bayonet on the barrel to ready for charged against Spy .

IS fighter 7 : You gonna die with this !

Spy : Alright ! Let's Settle This Like Gentlemen !

IS fighter 7's charging first toward to attack Spy and Spy's kicked up the SKS rifle from dead IS fighter 4 and he's caught the SKS rifle at his hand . He's also fixed the bayonet to charged and attacked IS fighter 7 . They both fighting and dualing their gun with bayonet each other all the times , Spy punches IS fighter 7's face and he's smashes IS fighter 7's face by SKS rifle stock and he's tried to stabbed IS fighter 7's chest by his SKS bayonet . But IS fighter 7 has finally hold SKS bayonet from Spy and he's punches Spy's face and kicked him out to the wall . Spy was hitting the wall with his SKS rifle and he's saw 1 SKS bullet at the street .

IS fighter 7 : Go to hell ! *loud scream*

IS fighter 7 charging toward faster to killed Spy . Spy grabbed 1 bullet and he's reloaded his SKS rifle by only one bullet . He's aimming SKS rifle to pointed IS fighter 7 and he's pull the trigger to shoot him . Finally , IS fighter 7 has been shot down and he's falling down ground and he's dead . Spy's throwed out SKS away and he's took his cigarette from his Disguise Kit to smoke with fire

Spy : Well ... It's over now

But suddenly , Spy was shocked up and he's think someone shot behind him and he's turned on back . it's was IS fighter 9 , he's tried to shoot Spy down and he's falling down the ground and dead .

Spy : What the hell ?

? : AYE !

Spy's heard someone shouted up and he's look up someone was on the rooftop of plaza . It's was Sniper , he's still wearing his homeless suit with his sniper rifle (M14 with scope) and he's waving to hi Spy

Spy : Hehe ! Long time no see , mate !

Sniper : Yeah !

? : Hey !

Spy heard another someone shouted up on the rooftop of plaza(very familar voice ) .

Spy : Mrs Rarity ?

Rarity : I'm up here !

Spy : At least you're safe now !

Sniper : Spy ?!

Spy : What !?

Sniper : Incoming ! Jihad Ahead !

(No Scared - ft. One ok Rock)

Spy's turned on back and he's saw 5 technicals (vehicle) caring 20 fighters with Heavy Machine Guns (DSHK) and ISIS flags . Spy took his Diamondback from his coat to prepare for battle against IS .

Spy : Sniper , ready ?

Sniper : Ok , mate . I'll take your cover

Rarity : Alright ! I'll helped you !

Rarity's aimming the binocular to observated all the location to find IS before the next battle's coming . Sniper aimming the scope at his rifle and he's firing his sniper rifle to shoot those IS fighters's head . Those IS fighters get out their technicals to fighting against Spy and others and they're firing their rifles or machine to shoot Spy . But Spy aslo firing his Diamondback to shoot those IS fighters . But suddenly , Soldier 76 has finally showoff and he's punches and kicked strong 5 IS fighters . 1 IS fighter on Technical and he's spinning DSHK to pointed and shoot Soldier 76 . But unfortunately , Soldier also showoff and he's firing Black Box to blowed IS Technical and Technical has been blowed up by Soldier's Black Box . Knuckles has finally showoff and he's punches 2 IS fighters out away . 5 IS fighters trying to shoot Knuckles down . But suddenly , Pinkie has showoff and she's throwed her spinkles toward to 5 IS fighters and blowed 5 IS fighters flung out away . Sniper aimming 1 IS fighter firing machine gun on the Technical and he's shot down 1 IS fighter out the Technical .

Sniper : Gotcha !

 **(Ladybug , Chat Noir , Scout and Tracer POV )**

 **\- At the park**

5 IS fighters firing their rifles to warned evey peoples out the park . 2 IS fighters pushes the multiple rocket launcher (Type 63 or BM 14) to the park and placing here . They're bring multiple rocket launcher's projectile out the weapon boxes to reloaded for Type 63 and 1 IS fighter spinning the wheel to make Type 63 straight up to hold the target .

IS fighter 15 : Alright . Our target for destroyed is : Destroy the Élysée Palace ! FOR ALLAHU AKBAR

But suddenly , Chatnoir has showoff the park and he's took his staff to prepare attacked aganst those IS fighters .

Chatnoir : Hey Jihad , come here and get me !

IS fighter 15 : Don't let him stopped our rocket launcher . Stopped him !

7 IS fighters firing their rifles to shoot Chatnoir . But Chatnoir was jump up and he's kicked out 2 IS fighters and he's swing his staff to broked their weapons into the pieces (Norinco CQ , Akm ) . IS fighter took M60 machine gun to shoot Chatnoir . But he's always avoided those projectile and he's kicked out IS fighter away .IS fighter 15 took his pistol to shoot Chatnoir . But Chatnoir swing his staff to broke IS fighter 15's pistol at his hand and he's swing his staff to stunned IS fighter 15 . 3 IS fighters throwed their rifles away and they're took their Scimitar swords to fight Chatnoir . Chatnoir knocked out IS fighter flung away and he's dualing 2 IS fighters and he's kicked 2 IS fighters away . He's swing his staff to smashes 2 IS fighters fainted down . Finally , 10 IS fighters finally defeated and 2 IS fighters trying to runaway from Chatnoir . But unfortunately , Ladybug has showoff and she's tied 2 IS fighters by her yoyo .

Ladybug : Sorry for late , Chatnoir

Chatnoir : It's okay , my ladybug

But suddenly , 2 Technicals caring 15 IS fighters with DSHK machine guns has arrived out the park and they're get down out the Technicals . But suddenly , someone throwing Pulse bomb and blowed 15 IS fighters with 2 Technicals flung away and falling down at the street .

IS fighter 32 : *dizzy* Agh! God Allah ... Agh!

Suddenly , Scout has arrived and he's saw IS fighter was fainted on the street on his eye .

IS fighter 32 : Who are you ?

Scout : What's the matter , you freaking stupid ?!

Scout took his Pretty Boy Pocket pistol to shoot IS fighter 32's head and now . He's dead .

Scout : Eat my dust ! Alright ?!.. GOOD ! Now , you're dead

Tracer : Good work , love

Scout : No welcome

Chatnoir : Hey , YOU !

Scout : What ?!

Chatnoir : Why'd you come here , Yankee boy ?

Scout : Why does everyone called me like that ?! Hey i knew you . You're the one the black cat with ladybug girl was stopped and agaisnt 2 thugs (Junkrat and Roadhog) , right ?

Chatnoir : Of course . But ... Wait a minute . I knew it . So you 2 are Hawk Moth's puppets tried to capture my Miraculous , don't you ?

Scout : Wait . What are you talking about ?! I'm not the Hawk Moth's puppet . What's the matter , you freaking stupid . I'm just the normal guys that's al..

Chatnoir : Quiet ! Don't lying to me . You are supposed to be the Hawk Moth controlled you . Now , let's finished this , you and i !

Scout : Oh yeah ! If you don't believe me ? I'll cut your claws down and itchies you ! Bring it !

Chatnoir : Right ! Come on , My lady . Let's beat him down once some for all !

Ladybug : *sighed and facepalm* Alright (Oh Chatnoir , they aren't the Hawk Moth's puppet )

Scout : Let's beat them down , Tracy !

Tracer : Oh brother ?! *facepalm*

 **\- Street 1**

Back to Spy and other heroes , Sniper's viewed the scope at his sniper rifle to hold the target and he's saw IS fighter aimming his Sniper rifle (SVD) on another plaza to shoot himself . Sniper's bend down to avoided projectile IS sniper and Sniper counterback to shoot IS sniper down . Finally , IS sniper has been shot down by Sniper .

Sniper : Dominated , you bloody Muslim sniper . Just called me the best Sniper here !

Sniper's keep aiming the scope of sniper rifle and he's just shot down 2 IS fighters down the street . He's finally just shot down 1 IS fighter on Technical while IS fighter firing maching gun on Technical .

Rarity : Nice shot , Sniper

Sniper : Thanks , mate

Back to Spy and others . They're still fighting against IS fighters . But suddenly , another 3 Technicals caring 35 IS fighters with Anti Tank Missile Systems has arrived

Soldier : Incomng !

Knuckles : Alright . More Terror . Bring it on , Daesh !

35 IS fighters get down out the Technicals to against Heroes . But suddenly , Applejack has showoff and she's lifted a car . She's throwed the car to knocked out 6 IS fighters flung away . 6 IS fighters has been flung away by Applejack and 3 IS fighters trying to shoot Applejack . But Knuckles was punches up 3 IS fighters to saved Applejack . Soldier's firing down his Black Box to jump high up (rocket jump) and he's firing 4 rockets to blowed 7 IS fighters out away . 7 IS fighter's being blowed out by Soldier . Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot 3 IS fighters down , Sniper firing his sniper rifle (M14 with scope) to 4 IS fighters's heads and he's reloaded his rifle to replaced the diffence magazine . Spy disguised IS fighter and he's stabbed 6 IS fighter's backs down

Spy : You are an amateur and a fool!

 **\- Street 2**

At the Street 2 , French Foregin Legion has arrived in this simulation . They're bring 55 ( equipped weapon : MAC 50 , Glock 17 , HK416 series , ANF 1 machine gun , AT4 CS anti tank weapn ) and 12 APCs (PVP , VAB ) to attack against IS fighters . IS fighters only 58 fighters and 5 Technicals to against FFL (French Foreign Legion) .

French army 5 : Attaque ! Attaque ! (Attack ! )

FFL troop firing their weapons to shoot IS fighters . But IS fighters were counterback to against FFL : 2 IS fighters was shot down 5 FFLs down and 1 FFL was shot down 7 IS fighters . 1 IS fighters firing RPG 7 to blowed PVP armored vehicle and 2 FFLs knock down , 24 IS fighters shot down 31 FFLs and destroyed 4 APCs . 38 FFLs being killed , 10 wounded and 5 APCs destroyed . 1 FFL soldier was listened the combat net radio to called the reinforcement for helped while he's hiding at PVP .

French army 10 : Alo , this is 4th Foregin Regiment . The IS very too strong and toughed ! I need more reinforcement . Immediately repeat ! I NEED MORE REINFORCEMENT !

Back to battle against IS , 1 IS fighter trying to burned FFL troop by LPO 50 flamethrower . But suddenly , he's has showoff while he's jump from plaza and he's finally smashes 1 IS fighter with flamethrower by his Fists of Steel . He's punches out 3 IS fighters knocked away and he's grabbed 1 IS fighter's head to break his head and throwed him away . All IS fighters afraid him and they're aimming their guns to pointed Heavy .

Heavy : So are all of you scared me ?

IS fighter 72 : Who are you and why did you came here !

Heavy : I am Heavy Weapons Guy, and this is my new weapon !

IS fighter 72 : Your fists ?

Heavy : Of course ! My fists! They are made of STEEL! This fists gonna broked all of your bones , and . All of you are dead , right now ! *evil laugh*

IS fighter 72 : What we waiting for ?! Kill him !

All IS fighters : Charge ! Allahu Akbar !

Heavy : Come here , babies . Here i come !

All IS fighters firing their guns , rifles to shoot Heavy . But Heavy was blocked those bullets by his Fists of Steel while he's charging toward to smashes all IS fighters . He's punches out 23 IS fighters knocked away and he's grabbed IS fighter's leg to swing all IS fighters and he's throwed away IS fighter . He's lifted a Technical and he's throwed the Technical to knocked 8 IS fighter flung away . 7 IS fighters pulled their Scimitar swords out the scabbard to fight against Heavy . But Heavy was knockout 7 IS fighters flung away and he's took his Natasha minigun to shoot 18 or all IS fighters . Those IS fighters was screamed up and painful by those minigun projectiles . 3 IS fighters trying to shoot him and suddenly , Zarya was knocked out 3 IS fighters flung away .

Zarya : Horosho !

Zarya took her Particle Cannon and she's firing beam at her Particle Cannon to shoot all IS fighters with Heavy .

Heavy : Let's make some Russian style !

Zarya : Same to you , my friend !

Heavy and Zarya firing their weapons against these IS fighters . All IS fighters tried to ran away for retreated by Heavy and Zarya

Zarya : They're running like coward ! Didn't you ?

Heavy : Da ! You're right *lifted and hug his minigun * We make good team !

Zarya : You're always loving your minigun !

Heavy : What did you said !?

Zarya : Nothing

(to be continued )


	31. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 4)

**Somewhere at the street of Paris**

 **\- Park**

Ladybug and Chatnoir face to face against Tracer and Scout at the park while they didn't know IS was terrored something up to . Chatnoir swing his staff to attacked Scout . But Scout was blocked Chatnoir's staff by his Steet bat (Original bat) and he's firing his Shortstop to shoot Chatnoir flung away . But Chatnoir was jump up to avoided those bullet projectiles and he's kicked down to Scout's head . Scout's slidedown to avoided Chatnoir and he's firing his Force of Nature to shoot and knocked out Chatnoir away . Chatnoir has been flung away to hit the tree and stunned by Scout . When Chatnoir are stunned at the tree , Scout took his steel bat and he's charging toward to knocked Chatnoir down . Chatnoir has woke up and he's using his staff to dueling Scout's bat for blocked and he's kicked Scout away

Chatnoir : Alright ! Now it's my turn ! Cataclysm !

Chatnoir infuses his ring hand with bad luck energy. Whatever he touches with it is affected negatively: technology malfunctions, and solid objects dissolve, corrode, break, or are easily breakable afterwards depending on the material. Chatnoir's clawed Scout's bat into the rust and Scout's bat being broked down !

Scout : Bad kitten ! You gonna pay for my bat ! Eat this , Holy Mackerel !

Chatnoir saw Scout take his Holy Mackerel and he's seen Holy Mackerel as a cat favorite food ( Cat always ate fish)

Chatnoir : Fish ?! So g... no , no , Chatnoir . Do not eat that fish . You're just a hero not a.. . Alright , i can't take anymore ! I ...WANT ... EAT ... THE FISH !

Chatnoir jump up to capture Scout's melee weapon as a fish and He's finally caught Holy Mackerel and eat the fish .

Scout : What the ? hehehehe ... (I was pouring sleeping powder on my Holy Mackerel for that freaking cat )

Finally , Chatnoir has finally fall asleep at the ground like a cat .

Scout : Dominated , you kitten ! Next time , you've must pay for my bat as my fish !

 **\- Street 2**

After Heavy has dominated all IS fighters with Zarya . 55 FFLs has finally saved by Mercy while she's helping for French army . Also Medic healed his Kralle medigun for 7 French armies , 35 French army has been saved by French combat medics .

French Army 31 : Merci , my lady !

Mercy : No welcome , sir

Medic : Don't worry , my friend . Your legs will growing soon *laughed *

Mercy : That just racist

Heavy : Doctor

Medic : Yes ?

Heavy : Does IS will returned against me and us ?

Medic : Actually ... They're don't come back anymore . But forget it !

Zarya : What about our friends ?

Medic : Don't worry , Sonic and our friends will handle themselves

French Army 21 : Doctor , growing my arm please . My arm gonna bleed out my body !

Medic : I'm coming !

French Army 12 : Doctor , i've lost my 2 legs . Can you growing my legs , please !

Medic : ALRIGHT ! Schweinhund !

 **\- Street 1**

Spy firing his Diamondback to shoot 2 IS fighters down and he's disguised a IS fighter to tricked them . At the plaza , Sniper aimming his rifle and he's shot down IS fighter on the Technical while IS fighter firing DSHK machine gun . Back to down the street , Pinkie's throwing her sprinkles to blowed 7 IS fighters and 1 Technical , Soldier 76 hiding at the wall of alley and re's rushing fast ahead to avoided those bullet projectile from IS fighters and he's hiding at the car . He's firing Helix rocket from his Heavy Pulse rifle to blowed 10 IS fighters dow , Knuckles and Applejack punches out those IS fighters while IS fighters using their Scimitar swords to fight against Knuckles and Applejack , Soldier firing his Cow Mangler 5000 to knocked 12 IS fighters turned into black , hover in mid-air while surrounded by RED team colored particles , and then disappear into ashes while a loud.

Soldier : This is my world . You are not welcome in my world !

1 IS fighter aimming the sniper rifle (SVD) and shot Sniper down . Sniper get down to avoided bullet projectile and he's shot back to dominated IS sniper . Finally , IS sniper has been shot down by Sniper

Sniper : *whisper* Here's some advice : Next time , shoot first

Suddenly , Engineer has showoff and he's placing his sentry to lv3 . Finally , his sentry got finally upgraded lv3 and firing rocket and 2 miniguns to shot down 12 IS fighters . 1 IS fighter grabbed RPG 7 and he's firing the rocket to blowed Engineer's sentry gun . But unfortunately , Engineer was destroyed rocket projectile by his Short Circuit . IS fighter was surprised and he's tried to runaway . But IS fighter being blowed down by Soldier .

Engineer : Yahoo ! Let's cook some the bacons

Torbjorn also showoff and he's builded his turret like Engineer to upgraded lv3 . Torbjorn firing rockets , autocannon to shoot all IS fighters like Engineer's sentry

Torbjorn : Done and done ! Let's make some Jihad Jinga !

Engineer : Good idea , man

Torbjorn : Alright !

 **\- Street 3**

(完全感覚Dreamer - One Ok Rock )

At the street 3 , Sonic and Rainbow were running fast while 5 Technicals caring 15 IS fighters tried to chasing 2 speedsters and they're firing DSHK machine guns to shoot Sonic and Rainbow Dash . But Sonic and Rainbow were avoided those bullet projectiles .

Sonic : Rainbow , i have idea

Rainbow : Yeah ?

Sonic : You'll knocked them out the trucks and i gonna running on wall to distracted them

Rainbow : Ok , i'll do my best !

Rainbow's jump up like pony Rainbow Dash and Sonic running fast on the wall . IS fighter firing machine gun on 1st Technical to shoot Sonic ran on the wall . But suddenly , IS fighter has been crash down by Rainbow Dash after she's jump up to reaches the Technical against IS and she's kicked 2 IS fighters out the Technical , and she slap IS fighter face and kicked IS fighter out the Technical . 1 IS fighter turning maching guns to points Rainbow from 2nd Technical . But he was shot1st Technical driver to make Technical lost controlled . She jump out 1st Technical to reaches 2nd Technical and she kicked out IS fighter caring machine gun and she's kicked 4 IS fighters out the Technical . IS fighter from 3rd Technical firing rocket launcher ( RPG 29) to blowed 2nd Technical and Rainbow Dash . But Rainbow was jump out 2nd Technical to reaches 3rd Technical and she's kicked 3 IS fighters out the Technical and 1 IS fighter aimming Norinco CQ to points Rainbow Dash . But she's kicked rifle up and she's kicked IS fighter out the Technical away . She's caught Norinco CQ and she's shot IS driving down . Finally , IS driver being killed to make 3rd Technical lost controlled and she's jump out 3rd Technical to reaches 4th Technical . Finally , she finally reaches 4th Technical and she get up to fight against 3 IS fighters . She's kicked 3 IS fighters out the Technical and she pulled IS driver away to drived the Technical . She's turned the left to crashes strong 5nd Technical and leave out 4th Technical from 2nd door . 2 Technical has been crashes each others and burned up into fire . She's has finally jump down the street and Sonic was proud for Rainbow by defeat IS fighters

Sonic : *thumb* Nice work , Dash

Rainbow : No welcome !

 **\- Street 4**

3 IS fighters entered the tavern and they're firing their guns to warned everyone out the tavern . 1 IS fighter want to meet the tavener to find wine storage .

Taverner : Yes . Can i helped you , sir ?

IS fighter 81 : I have a simple question . Do you have alot of wine bottles here ?! Speak !

Taverner : At the storage ! That's alot

IS fighter 81 : Good . If you trying to locked me and my brothers at the storage , i'll kill you first ! Kill him

Taverner : No , no , please !

Too late for the taverner , 3 IS fighters were shot down the taverner and the taverner being shot by IS fighters while he's lying down like dead ( But he's really dead ) .

IS fighter 81 : Let's find the storage somewhere at this tavern and we gonna drunk all the bottles !

2 IS fighters : Ok brothers

IS fighter 81 : But we've must share for everybrothers after we won this battle

2 IS fighters : Ok !

1 hour later , they're found the wine storage room down the basement and they're kicked the door down away to down the basement on the stair .

IS fighter 54 : Wow ! That's alot of bottles . I want drink them all !

IS fighter 35 : The Champagne . The best quality wine of the world ? Good one

IS fighter 81 : Enough , there's no time to choose the type of wines

IS fighter 54 : What are you talking about ? Let's me and him tried to choose the types . But...

IS fighter 81 : Alright . Talk too much now . How about this , we will collected all the bottle for our brother of Jihad !

IS fighter 54 : Sound great , bro

IS fighter 35 : What we waiting for ? Let's collected all the bottles . No need for choose the types !

2 IS fighters nodded IS fighter 35 saying and they're bring the big bag to collected all the wine bottles . 1 IS fighter trying to opened the cork out the wine barrel and he's took 5 empty bottles from bucket to make barrel pouring 5 bottles without the cork . But the cork has missed away and he's finished pouring for 5 bottles and spinning the rids at head of bottles very tied .

IS fighter 54 : Alright , DONE !

IS fighter 81 : Each every bottles has finally fulled . Now let's get out the here

2 IS fighters : Ok !

But suddenly , Pyro has showoff outside the basement and 3 IS fighters seen Pyro is craziest pyromaniac wearing a Halloween costume

IS fighter 81 : Who are you and why did wearing Halloween costume ?

Pyro : Uh mhmhmhhmh ( Today , i just came here to burned 3 all of them ! )

IS fighter 54 : What did he's said ?

IS fighter 81 : I don't know what he's said . But make sure he will die for this ! *took the Tokarev pistol to pointed Pyro*

Pyro : UKM IN . UKM OBUT IS !? (Oh then . What about this ?) *took his flare gun*

Pyro firing his flare gun to burned 3 IS fighters . But ... he's shot missed out

IS fighter 81 : Nice shot , Mask man !

Pyro : Wai Fu It ( Wait for it !)

If Pyro get the missed shot . Then , the wine storage has burned up and 3 IS fighters prepare for screamed up

IS fighter 54 : My god Allah

IS fighter 35 : It's can be ?

IS fighter 81 : Oh no !

The basement has finally fired up and they're throwed 50 bottles at the big bag away . But it can maybe they're throwed those 50 bottle to make basement was burned big up . 3 IS fighters ran on the stair to get out the basement . But Pyro was locked the door to trapped 3 IS fighters .

Pyro : Uhm uk muk muhk umk ! ( You three will die with big fire !)

Pyro was leaving the tavern to returned the battle and 3 IS fighters tried to getaway out the basement , and the door being locked up . They're trying to smashes the door . But the door was very toughed it can make IS fighters never get out the basement .

IS fighter 81 : Oh no . That's not good

IS fighter 54 : What we gonna do ?

IS fighter 35 : We're doomed !

3 IS fighters were screamed up inside the basement and they'll burning to the dead like cooking the food . Outside the tavern , Pyro's airblasted 5 IS fighters to hold back and he's burned IS 3 Fighters into the ashes by his Phlogistinator . 5 IS fighters tried to shoot Pyro down and suddenly , Blaze has showoff and she's kicked 3 IS fighters with her flame , and she's clawed 2 IS fighters down with her flame while she's attacked 5 IS fighters down . When 7 IS fighters has arrived , Blaze using her technique is : Spinning Claw to attacked 7 IS fighters while she spinning like tornado . 3 IS fighters being burned on their skins like : beards , chests and faces by Blaze's Spinning Claw . She's stopped spinning his technique and she's kicked out 2 to 4 IS fighters flung out away .

Blaze : You'll never defeated like that !

Back to Shadow , he's still fighting against IS fighters and he's kicked and punches to knocked IS fighters out the numbers while he's using teleported technique . 1 IS fighter firing M60 machine gun to shoot Shadow . But Shadow skated his hovershoes veryfast while he's dodged those projectile to encounter IS fighter and he's firing his technique Chaos Spear to blowed IS fighter .

Shadow : Chaos Spear !

IS fighter has being blowed out by Shadow while he's screamed up .

Shadow : Just tell god Allah is : You are weak god ! That's all . Always say : Allahu Akbar

Shadow get on his Dark Rider biker and he's riding to anothers street against Jihad . Back to DVA , she's riding on her mech to combat against IS fighters while she's firing Fusion Cannon at her mech against IS fighters . 23 IS fighters tried to destroyed DVA and her mech , but failed .

IS fighter 57 : We must destroy that thing !

IS fighter 34 : What we gonna do !?

IS fighter 67 : I'll handle this

IS fighter 57 : Yeah ! Blowed her out France !

IS fighter 67 : Ok !

IS fighter 67 took RPG 7 to points DVA and he's firing the rocket projectile toward to blowed DVA . But DVA was blocked rocket projectile by her Defense Matrix .

DVA : Think you've got blowed me out Paris . But all of you will out this country !

DVA jump out her to self destroyed her mech and blowed all IS fighters out the numbers . Finally , her mech has blowed up and All IS fighters will be dominated by her mech , and now . All IS fighters has finally killed by DVA mech and DVA was jump down the street .

DVA : See . I told you . Don't mess me with the Korean girl here

DVA's called new mech like old mech from Blue Typhoon to prepare for ride her new mech . Finally , her new improved mech has finally showoff and she's entered her mech to riding her mech and ready for battle

DVA : Play of the game !

 **\- Park**

When Chatnoir assleep down the ground by Scout's weapon ( Holy Mackerel ) . Then , Ladybug still fighting against Tracer while she's seing her yoyo to attacked Tracer . But Tracer was avoided Ladybug's yoyo by her teleported reactor while she's firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Ladybug . Now Tracer kicked Ladybug knocked away to tree and Ladybug has hitting the tree by Tracer .

Ladybug : How did she's using teleported , i've need to find her weak point . That's right , i got it !

Ladybug's get up and she's prepare ready for using her lucky charm while face to face against Tracer .

Tracer : You've still never give up , don't you

Ladybug : Right . But now , i'll showed you this ! Lucky Charm

Ladybug flings her yoyo high into the air, as energy shoots out from it. It spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. Ladybug observes the area around her, and she makes a plan for how to use this object to achieve what she desires, like defeating a villain . Her lucky charm has showoff is : Banana peel

Ladybug : Banana peel ? you've got to be kidding me ?!

Tracer : Oh , is that your weapon ? It's just ... banana skin . Too bad for your lucky charm , Lady girl

Ladybug uses her thinking like : Tracer's teleported reactor , sand side walk and Ladybug's yoyo

Ladybug : ( I know what i've thinking ) Alright , this banana pee ... is doesn't a my lucky weapon . So i decide is ... i'll throwed away

Ladybug throwed the banana away to far sand sidewalk behind Tracer .

Tracer : Hey , you should put away to the waste basket . Not...

Ladybug : Then take this !

Ladybug swing her yoyo to knocked Tracer . But Tracer was teleporting to banana pee's front at sidewalk . But unfortunately , Tracer has falling down the sidewalk by Ladybug banana pee while she's very dizzy with symbol 3 ladybugs flying circle around on her head .

Tracer : Ouch ! I should to knew she's trying to tricked me

Ladybug : Give now , teleport girl ? Now , let's...

Scout : I'll gonna bonk you out !

Ladybug : What ?

Scout's throwed up his ball and he's swing a ball by his bat to shoot and knocked Ladybug . Finally , Ladybug has been hitting a ball and she's fainted down at ground .

Scout : Don't mess with the baseball boy

Scout walking to Tracer's front and he's tried take Tracer's hand to get up . Finally , Tracer has finally get up and she's hugged Scout very tight

Ladybug : Thanks , love !

Scout : Tracy , i can't breathe !

Tracer stopped hug Scout

Ladybug : Sorry , love

Suddenly , Ladybug and Chatnoir has finally turned back to normal civilians : Adrien and Marinette .

Scout : What the ? They're turned to a normal people ? This is freaking weird , Tracy !

Tracer : You're right , Scout . But someone's controlled 2 teenages ? Could be that freaking black cat tell you're the Hawk Moth's puppet , right ?

Scout : Of course , that's why he's saying we're the Hawk Moth's puppet . But now , they are here

Meanwhile . When Marinette fainted by Scout , Tikki was leaving the earring to woke Marinette up

Tikki : Marinette ? Are you alright !? Marinette !

Scout : Uh ! Ah . Tracy , what kind that creature come from !?

Tracer ; I don't know . But she's cute ...

Scout : Cute ? But she's controlled all people to tricked all every civillian a hero . I decide is i'll shot her down if she's trying to controlled her

Scout took Pretty Boy's pocket pistol to shoot Tikki down . But Tikki was dodged those bullet projectile from Scout and she's tried to convince him

Tikki : Wait stop , don't shoot me . I'm the good side...

Scout : Shut up . If not i'll squashes you like a bug !

Scout took his spatula to smashes Tikki down . But suddenly , Plagg has showout from Adrien's black ring and he's tried to saved Tikki from Scout while he's stratches Scout's face .

Scout : Ah ! My beautiful face . How dare you , cat creature !

Scout swing Plagg away by his spatula to the tree and now , he's prepared for peris Tikki once some for all

Scout : Today , I'll dominated you this time , red-spotted bug . Now eat this !

Marinette : Stop !

Scout was stopped dominated Tikki . He's turned on back and he's saw Marinette was angue by Scout almost kill Tikki

Marinette : Stop right now , Baseball boy !

Scout : So what ? That freaking creature's tried to entered your body into the villain ? Huh !?

Adrien : No , that's not true !

Scout : Who dare trying to quarrel me ?!

Adrien : Me !

Plagg : Ah!

Scout : Ah . So you're supposed to trying protected these creatures . But i'll kill this time

Tracer : Stop now , love !

Scout's turned on left and he's saw Tracer aimming her Pulse Pistol to points Scout

Scout : What are you doing ?

Tracer : I've just tried able to shoot you , Scout . But .. you've must forgiving for them . Cause they're too smail and cute

Scout : But !

Tracer : That's my order , alright

Scout : Alright ... I'll quit it !

Scout throwed away his spatula

Scout : See . I throwed it ! Ok ?

Tracer : Good !

Outside the park , someone tried to pointed Scout at the scope of Sniper rifle .

? : You're mine , handsome boy

1 person was pulled trigger of sniper rifle . But Scout has hunches in his feeling and he's jump out on left to dodged the bullet projectile . Finally , strange sniper has shot missed .

? : Agh ! Damn

Scout has saw a 1 one women on the plaza with sniper rifle and she's tried to escape away .

Tracer : What happened , Scout ?

Scout : Someone's tried to shoot me . But...

Scout grabbed 1 bullet shell at the ground to showed everyone know

Tracer : Widowmaker bullet ?! Could she's...

Scout : Not just her . Reaper also too , he's was here for the while . Also he's hired Junkrat and Roadhog tried to rampagn Paris and he's also hired... the ISIS terrorist group exile in Paris !

Marinette : That's why we fought against them

Scout : Of course . So i and Tracer will followed her and you guys shouldn't be here . It's dangerous , alright ?

Marinette : But i'll followed you too

Adrien : Me too

Scout : Why'd you guys so stubbor...

Tracer : Stop ! Scout , listen . They're can helped you and me to against Daesh . But they're mistake we're the Hawk Moth's pupppet , you know ? . Scout , please . Give them a chance for them . That's why we fight together !

Scout : Alright . Make sure you guys don't think a mistake me , alright ?

Marinette , Adrien and Tracer was nodded and agreed Scout

Scout : Good . Let's go , Tracy . Before she's getaway

Tracer : Ok ! *turned to Marinette and Adrien* You know ? The world could always use more heroes . So , i'm gonna go now !

Scout and Tracer were leaved Marinette and Adrien to chased Widowmaker and fought against IS

Marinette : Should we followed them ?

Adrien : Of course ! Let's go

 **\- Street 1**

Still fought against IS , the heroes still resisted them and they're fought against for the last . Engineer and Torbjorn firing their weapons ( Frontier Justice shotgun and Rivet gun) to shoot 5 IS fighters after their sentries being destroyed , Pinkie has out her sprinkles at her jar while she's hiding at the alley , Rarity also hiding at the alley with Pinkie too , Knuckles and Applejack are punches 10 IS fighters knocked away and Knuckles's lifted a Technical and he's throws the Technical to knocked 15 IS away , Soldier firing his shotgun and his shotgun has out the ammo , and he's took his Grim Charger machete to slashes 1 IS fighters .

Soldier : God Allah , i will knocked you out the angel to the HELL ...with your mans ! *screamed*

Soldier slashes 4 IS fighters while IS fighter didn't hand up their swords and firearm weapons , and he's grabbed Ak47 to shoot 3 IS fighters down , Soldier 76 firing Heavy Pulse rifle to shoot 4 IS fighters down , Sniper firing his sniper rifle to shoot 3 IS sniper . But suddenly , IS fighter points Sniper by his RPG 7 and he's firing rocket toward from RPG to blowed Sniper on the plaza rooftop . Finally , Sniper has been blowed up and falling down the rooftop while he's dizzied

Sniper : *dizzy* Ah ! Piss ! Agh !

Sniper tried to get up and he's grabbed M14 with scope to combat again . But unfortunately , Sniper has been shot down at his arm and he's can't continued shot them down while he's napped down

Sniper : Agh ! Not again !

It's was Widowmaker , she was shot Sniper down and she's bring 6 IS snipers to combat on the diffence rooftop

Widowmaker : Sorry , Aussie man .

Back to Spy and his friends , 1 IS fighter was running from heroes like a coward and he's pump someone , and he's looked up . It's was Reaper , he's has arrived Street 1 and he's seen IS fighter look like a coward during the battle

IS fighter 72 : Oh , please ! They are so strong , please help !

Reaper : Coward !

Finally , IS fighter has been killed by Reaper's Hellfire shotgun while he's screamed up very painful . Everyheroes heard IS fighter 72 shouted up and they're stops fighting .

Soldier : What was noise ?

Knuckles : It's that...?

Soldier 76 : No way !

Reaper's was killed IS fighter 72 and he's bring 120 IS fighters to Street against Heroes . The heroes can't strike back , because they're too many while they're can't fight them .

Knuckles : That's alot !

Applejack : No WAY ! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE !

Pinkie : That's ... too many

Rarity : This is my creepiest i've never seen before !

Engineer : Shuck ! We're doomed

Torbjorn : What now !?

Spy : My god !

Soldier 76 : Reyes !

Reaper : It's been the long time for while , Morrison

Soldier 76 : So you're hired Junkrat and Roadhog here ?

Reaper : Of course , i was hired both of them

Soldier 76 : But how did you come here ?!

Reaper : I've stolen this from Overwatch base

Torbjorn : The time traver portal machine !

Reaper : Yes , i was stole them for your experiment room before i've capture the emerald

Spy : No way !

Reaper : What'd we say , Morrison ?

Soldier 76 throws his Heavy Pulse rifle away

Soldier 76 : Reyes , i declared is i'll fight you to the death with melee weapon !

All IS fighters has shouted up and they're exhorted Reaper to make Reaper kill Soldier 76

Applejack : That's not good

Up the plaza , Sniper's get up and he's saw Soldier 76 prepare to fights against Reaper

Sniper : Hooley Dooley !

Back to Soldier 76 , he's took Mark 3 knife to fights Reaper and Reaper also have a skelaton knife to fights Soldier 76

Reaper : Now . Let's dance !

( Raiden vs Armstrong theme - Metal Gear Rising )

Reaper's attack first and he's swing his skeleton knife to slashes Soldier 76 . But Soldier 76 was dodged Reaper's knife and he's parrys Reaper's knife by his knife . He's punches Reaper's face strong and he's kicked Reaper away . Reaper has pulled back and he's using shadow step to make himself disappears & reappears at Soldier 76 behind front . Soldier 76 turned on back and he's kicked Reaper's head . But unfortunately , his leg finally being grabbed by Reaper and Reaper stabs Soldier 76 very painful .

Soldier 76 : Agh !

Reaper's tried to slashes Soldier 76 . But suddenly , Soldier firing ak47 to shoot Reaper and saved Soldier 76

Soldier : Come here , you death soul . Kill me !

Soldier 76's had of chance . He's jump up and he's kicked Reaper out by his left leg . Reaper being kicked out and Soldier 76 hold skeleton knife out his leg away and his leg was bleeding so very much while he's bind his bandage at his leg .

Soldier 76 : Thanks for help !

Soldier : No welcome . Keep fight him !

Soldier 76's kicked and punches Reaper all the times . But Reaper's counterback and he's kicked and punches Soldier 76 very strong all the times , and he's kicked Soldier 76 flung away . Soldier 76's get up and he's ketp fight against Reaper . But Reaper was punches Soldier 76's face and Soldier 67's mask has broke out into these pieces while Soldier 76 being falling down the ground . Reaper's stomps Soldier 76 head very strong .

Reaper : Lose it , Morrison ?!

Reaper kept stomped Soldier 76's head

Reaper : You're so weak . You can't fight me . Because , i'm the strongest in world ! HUH !

Soldier 76 : Agh !

Torbjorn : Morrison , no

Engineer : Stop , Torbjorn . But he's can do it !

Torbjorn : But he's almost die now !

Engineer : Trust me , partner

Back to Reaper and Soldier 76 , Reaper still stomps Soldier 76's head all the times and all IS fighters exhorted Reaper to finished Soldier 76

Reaper : Good bye , Morrison !

Reaper's have a last stomp very strong to smashes Soldier 76's head . But suddenly , Soldier 76 has blocked Reaper's foot and he's tried to make Reaper back up .

Soldier 76 : I'm not die yet .

Soldier 76's get up and he's punches Reaper very strong all the time !

Soldier 76 : But you should it know who i'am !

Soldier 76 kicks Reaper all the times

Soldier 76 : I'am the peacekeeping... !

Soldier 76 punches Reaper's cheek and Reaper's mask almost broke out into these pieces

Soldier 76 : of...

Soldier 76 kept punches Reaper's cheek and Reaper's mask almost broke out into these pieces . Reaper was vomit out his blood

Soldier 76 : Overwatch !

Soldier 76 punches Reaper out the numbers and he's punches Reaper very strong to flung him to IS fighters front .

IS fighter 84 : God Allah !

IS fighter 43 : Are you alright ?!

Reaper has finally unmasked . Yes . It's Gabriel Reyes , he was a senior officer in the US military. Born in Los Angeles , Reyes was enlisted into the US's Soldier Enhancement , and through it became close friends with Jack Morrison. When the Omnic Crisis began and the UN began to assemble Overwatch, the two accepted the offer to join alongside Reinhardt Wilhelm , Torbjorn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao . Though Reyes led the strike team, Morrison was recognized as the team's moral fabric. When Overwatch successfully put down the crisis, Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander while Reyes became head of Blackwatch. He oversaw Overwatch's covert ops missions and trained agents like McCree. Over time, Reyes began to resent Morrison for receiving the public's attention while he received none. He began to organize a rebellion within Overwatch that ultimately led to a conflict at the Swiss Headquarters, resulting in an explosion that supposedly killed both Reyes and Morrison. Overwatch was disbanded shortly after. Reyes narrowly survived, however his cells were altered to decay and regenerate at an increased rate. He developed a new identity as Reaper, a masked terrorist that hunts down and assassinates former Overwatch agents. He occasionally works with other terrorist organizations, such as Talon .

Reaper : I'LL ENDING THIS *points Soldier 76 with his Hellfire Shotgun*

Reaper and IS fighters heard police car bell's roar and helicopter's roar . 30 GIGN forces aimming their weapons to pointed Reaper and IS fighters on the rooftop while Widowmaker was hiding the chimney and the rest of IS sniper being arrested by GIGN . 5 Eurocopter tigerS from FFL also appears to combat against IS , 70 FFL troop has arrived Street 1 and they're ready to combat against IS . Even 6 French Tanks and 10 APCs also combat against IS . Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Shadow , Blaze , Pyro , Medic , Mercy , Scout , Tracer , Heavy , DVA , Zarya , Ladybug and Chatnoir has arrived too to against Reaper and IS fighters . French army 34 took megaphone to warned IS fighters

French army 34 ; This is French Foreign Legion , you're hazard and threats national security integrity territory . We want all of you leaves French Republic . If not , we'll fight to the death !

IS fighter 76 : I dar...

Reaper : Stop ! That's enough !

IS fighter 76 : Why ?

Reaper : Just listen to me . We've should need to retreated !

IS fighter 76 : But..

Reaper : That's my order !

IS fighter 76 : ... Alright . Retreat our brothers , retreat !

All IS fighters aimming their weapons points Everyheroes and FFL while they're tried to retreated . Reaper also retreated with IS fighters

Reaper : I'll back soon , Morrison . Next time , you gonna pay for that !

Finally , Reaper and IS group has finally gone away . Each every heroes was saved their heroes was fought them , Ladybug using her Miraculous Ladybug to make Paris turned back to normal life . Meanwhile at the red . one person indise his car very familar for US government .

? : Sonic the Hedgehog , fastest thing alive ?

Edward Snowden , he's an American computer profesional, former Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) employee, and former contractor for the United States government, who copied and leaked classified infomation from the National Security Agency (NSA) in 2013 without prior authorization. His disclosures revealed numerous global surveillance programs, many run by the NSA and the Five Eyes Intelligence Alliance , with the cooperation of telecommunication companies and European governments. In 2013, Snowden was hired by an NSA contractor, Booz Allen Hamilton, after previous employment with Dell and the CIA. On May 20, 2013, Snowden flew to Hong Kong after leaving his job at an NSA facility in Hawaii, and in early June he revealed thousands of classified NSA documents to journalists Glenn Greenwald, Laura Poitras, and Ewen MacAskill . Snowden came to international attention after stories based on the material appeared in The Guardian and The Washington Post . Further disclosures were made by other publications including Der Spiegel and The New York Time .On June 21, 2013, the US Department of Justice unsealed charges against Snowden of two counts of violating the Espionage Act of 1917 and theft of government June 23, he flew to Moscow , Russia, where he remained for over one month. Russian authorities granted him asylum for one year, which was later extended to three years. As of 2016, he was still living in an undisclosed location in Russia while seeking asylum elsewhere. His asylum has as of January 18, 2017 been renewed for a further 3 years, until 2020 .A subject of controversy, Snowden has been variously called a hero, a whistleblower , a dissdent, a traitor and a patriot. His disclosures have fueled debates over mass surveillance, government secrecy, and the balance between national security and information privacy. Now , he's finally arrived in Paris while CIA tried to find him and looking all the Paris

Edward : Interesting

(To be continued)


	32. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 5)

**Elysee Palace**

 **\- Office room**

President Francois Hollande was discussed Mayor with André Bourgeois about IS terrorist group attacked Paris and immigration issue from Middle East countries .

Mayor : Mr. President . I know you're worried about our country . But i afraid France will into the chaos like : riots , immigration , shooting , protesting , refugee and everywhere Paris is happened . So we were tried to security national from IS group and even Europe countries also us too

Francois Hollande : But England was leaving European Union from 2 years for while by Brexit . Germany has been under attacked by IS at this christmas from last year , Belgium also like us too . But if we're can't protected our national security of territory , the Europe and world will prepare for the total war . The IS was uploaded their videos to propaganda every people and the world to joined this group . I've remind November 2015 Attack in Paris and 2016 Nice Attack by other terrorist or IS was did . But now this year . The France can't protects our national security of territory because the refugee or Arabian community in Paris here .

Suddenly , the telephone has rumble up .

Francois Hollande : Oh , someone called for me . Mr. André , can't you leaves my office , please ?

Mayor : Sure it

Mayor André Bourgeois was leaves the office room and Francois's took the telephone head to listened the telephone at his ear

Francois Hollande : Alo , this Mr. President of France . Can i helped you , sir ?

? : Oh hello , Mr Francois Hollande . How are you today

The President has shocked this familiar voice .

Francois Hollande : Trump !?

That's right . Donald Trump , the 45th President of United States of America (USA) . He's just calls his telephone to meet Holland about terrorist attack

Donald Trump (voice of telephone ): Of course , me . I was watches on the internet about new terrorist attack in Paris... again , right ?

Francois Holland : How'd you know that ?

 **White House , Washington DC , USA**

 **\- Office room**

Donald Trump was listened his phone (Samsung Galaxy S3) to talked Francois Hollande about terrorist attack

Donald Trump : *laugh* That's just simple . When i was watching the tv at this morning and i saw the MC of CNN was recorded at Paris about great terrorist attack in Paris . So after i was watching this tv and i've calls my phone to meet you at this simulation in this time , you know ?

Francois Holland (voice of phone ): But you must listen to me , Trump . France still struggle against them but they're so very stubborned and they're kept continued destroyed my country and the rest of Europe like France too .

Donald Trump : Bla bla bla . Talk to much , Hollande . Listen very closely , the terrorist want to destroyed the Europe because NATO was raid at Syria . But IS still keep fighting against you and us . That's why they're tried to attacked Europe like disguises a normal refugee or Arab community . That's all

Francois Holland (voice of phone ): But i've knew what'd you saying and...

Donald Trump : That's enough . I've have enough this time and i... I'll send 5 aircraft carriers , 5 destroyer cruises , 10 frigates , 20 F15 jet fighters and other super power aircrafts to destroyed IS group here and your country will into the fire ! France is no longer France ... anymore

Francois Holland (voice of phone ): But Trump , please . If you destroyed France , the rest of NATO will dissolved if you...

Too late for Hollande . Trump was shutdown his phone .

Donald Trump : Weak France

 **Elysee Palace , France**

 **\- Office room**

Francois Hollande was tensioned by Trump and he's worried about this country

Francois Hollande : I hope France will saved by our god from the threat . Soon or later

 **White House , Washington DC , USA**

 **\- Office room**

Trump's calls his phone to called Mad Dog ( General James Mattis ) to send the troop to interveted France against IS group exile in France

Donald Trump : Mad Dog , send the our fleet to ready for intervetion the France , right now !

Outside the White House , 5 US aircraft carriers from Carolina , Florida , Georgia , Virginia and Louisiana has ready to the big ocean (Atlantis Ocean) with 35 battleships . 5 US aircraft carriers bring all the types of jet and helicopter ( UH60 Black Hawk , F15 , F16 , V22 Osprey and other...) to ready for bomber at France by Donald Trump takes the initiative in this simulation . At the US millitary base somewhere at the island of Atlantis Ocean , the US air force will ready to bomber the France against IS and they're have every types of aircraft in this base like : B52 Stratofortress , AC130 Gunship , F15 , F16 , F18 , KC 135 , B2 Spirit , B1 Lancer has ready to take on up the international airspace to France

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **-** **Discussion room**

Sonic and other his friends ( Except Amy , Cream , Pinkie , Fluttershy , Rainbow , DVA , Mei and Applejack) was discussed about US send aircraft and naval ships to France against IS (also Donald Trump want destroyed France too) and each everyheroes afraid US bring their modernization weapons to France . Tails was open hologram computer at table to showed ever heroes knew US have a plot to destroyed France by Donald Trump .

Tails : Donald Trump was send his fleet to English Channel and Mediterranean sea on 41,100,000 square mile at Atlantis Ocean . He's bring 35 warships evey of types with 65 aircrafts to intervented France against IS .

Twilight : Holy Celestia !

Sunset : (That Donald Trump remind me . He's very able like Filthy Rich ? Could be him ?)

Soldier : Wow ! I've never seen he's bring alot his navy like that ?!

Spy : Cause they're like a war , don't you ?

Soldier 76 : He's right . America always want war on the world and always intervetion other countries during the conflict

Shadow : Then . What is his intention , Tails ?

Tails : According to White House . His intentioned is sweep away the IS out France , but his actually target is raind the France out the map of EUROPE !

Rainbow : So this is Donald Trump did that ? How could this happened ?

Tails : Only 2 days , US aircrafts will take on out the carrier to strike down the France

Spy : I knew it . The auction is opening ceremony at Louvre museaun to sale this 4th Chaos Emerald in this tonight

Tails : Tonight ?

Silver : Really ?

Spy : Of course . That's why we must joined the auction to get the Chaos Emerald

Scout : But i have a problem question . If we lose this game , That 4th Chaos Emerald will fall into the other peoples to become the negative people we've through

Sonic : Scout's right . But we must to won this game soon or later

But suddenly , the another call from hologram table was rumble up

Sonic : Someone was rumble the call

Tails : Let's me check

Tails's activate hologram call online to stop rumble and showoff the screen . It's was Edward Snowden , he was appears at the hologram live call and everyone has shocked up .

(Monox - Xenoblade Chronicles X soundtrack)

Tails : Is that ?

Rainbow : Who are you ?

Edward (hologram) : My name is Edward Snowden . I'm the American computer professional and nice to meet all of you , guys . Even you , Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic : How did you know my name ?

Edward (hologram) : *mocking* I was just watching your anime ( Sonic X ) , Sonic . In anycase , did you guys have the Chaos Emerald here?

Sonic : That's Chaos Emerald ? Oh the Chaos Emerald But i've just collected 3 emerald now . So why did you saying about Chaos Emerald , tell me

Edward (hologram) : I've just found 1 emerald from Russian military secret base while i've stolen this emerald to escape Russia to France

Sonic : What !

Tracer : Impossible !

Tails : What'd you say ? You've found this emerald from Russian Military Secret Base ? But how ? . Chaos Emerald shouldn't belong here but...

Edward (hologram) : I've know what are you guys saying . This Chaos Emerald has found by Nazi army during WW2

Twilight : Then tell us about why Chaos Emerald come from the past ?

Edward (hologram) : Not just only this Emerald . These only 7 Chaos Emeralds here in this past . During WW2 , The Nazi has couquered whole of Europe (except Spain , Britain , Finland ) finally complete in 1940 when US prepare for WW2 . After Nazi conquered whole of Europe , 2 Nazi soldiers has found a mysterious 7 emeralds from Vanoise National Park and they're collected all 7 Chaos Emerald to returned to Berlin . Hitler has corrupted about this emerald and he's want this emeralds to make his power to become undestroyable of Nazi Emipre . Albert Einstein was arrived White House while he's exiled in USA and he's warned president Roosevelt about Nazi got 7 Chaos Emeralds to destroyed and threat USA . Afterthat , Roosevelt shouldn't tell Stalin knew this emerald have alot enegry power . Back to Nazi , Hitler want 10 Nazi professional engineers to built the first portal gate to mee the Black Arms alien .

Shadow : What did you say ? Black Arms ?

Edward (hologram) : Yes , Black Arms . The strongest powerful alien monster created by Black Doom

Shadow : I've meet the Black Doom from last years and now . He's really dead by me while saved the earth from Black Doom's plot

Edward (hologram) : I've know what you're saying . But it's just a long past ago , 10 Nazi professional engineers to built the portal gate beginning on 1941 at Burger park forest , Bremen states , Germany to 1943 . The Nazi professional engineers was sacrificed 3 men while the 5 professors were experiment this portal gate during this accident . In 1944 , the US and other allied has finally landing on Normandy , France (controlled by Nazi Germany) after D-Day battle . Hitler and Nazi officers has finally arrived Bremen States while the Allied has landing on Nazi controlled Europe and the failed of Alleid raid bombing Berlin . Hitler want to activate with this 7 Chaos Emeralds to opened the portal machine . Meanwhile , 6 US scouts was keeping Hitler are doing his plot and they're getaway to reported US commander . The US commander has agreeding and he's send 34 US troops and 12 Alied force (including Great Britain , Free France , Poland , Canada and Cuba ) to inverfered Hiter's plot and destroys the portal gate before the gate is opened . In during midnight , the US and Allied army hiding at the forest to keeping Nazi's plot at Burger park forest and the 7 emeralds were growing the light to make machine opened the gate and they're bring the object had a cable to entered this portal while the Führer was waiting to meet Black Arms against the Allied . Back to the Allied , the Allied troops has started open fire to shoot Nazi army and The Nazi armies can't back hand up to counterback against the Allied . The portal has finally destroyed by Allied to make 7 Chaos Emeralds shattered out to flying away and the rest of Chaos Emeralds has finally totally disappeared somewhere on the earth or another time dimesional . Hitler has finally getaways back to Berlin and afterthat . The Allied has finally finished this mission and they're tried to find the Chao Emeralds while this emerald was gone .

Sonic : So that's story about this Chaos Emerald during the WW2 ? But ... Why's 2 Chaos Emeralds returned to the earth ? Tell me , Snowden

Edward (hologram) : In 2016 , Russian army was found 1 Chaos Emerald from Kalingrad Oblast and French army also found 1 Chaos Emerald from Normandy too . That's why i've capture this emerald from Russia and you guys should meet me at the bakery . I'll give to you this emerald soon or possible

Silver : Where ?

Edward (hologram) : Meet me at the Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie bakery , ok ?

Sonic : Alright ! I'll coming in

Edward was offline the hologram call . Sonic and his friend keep discussed about Snowden got Chaos Emerald

(Stop the Music)

 **Unknown Bar**

(Fly to the moon - Saxophone ver.)

Inside the unknown bar . Bayonetta and Jeanne playing Blackjack each other at the bar table , Vergil , Dante and Enzo was sat on the stools nearing the long bar and they're drunk their alcohol for stress while Rodin was an bar service . Dante has drunk out and he's can't woke up while he's drunk .

Dante : Agh!Damn !

Enzo : What wrong with him , Vergil ?

Vergil : I think he's drunk out now . But forget it . He's just need to rest and think

Dante was slept and he's prepare for the dreaming

(Stop the music)

 **Dante's dreaming**

 **\- Outside Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie bakery**

Dante has dreaming up and he's saw the previous bakery after he and his brother was lunches here

Dante : Where am i and ?... Hey . That's bakery i and my brother was here ?

Suddenly , Dante saw Snowden get out the car and he's opened the door to entered this bakery .

Dante : Who is that guy ?

Snowden has entered the bakery and he's sat down the chair , and he's open his laptop to working at the bakery . Meanwhile , Dante saw a dwarf was walking on the sidewalk to reach the bakery while he's cover his jacket and long jean

Dante : A dwarf ? Why's the dwarf came living the real life ?!

But he's has a blue hedgehog tail while he's didin't check it . He's got entered the bakery and he's sat down the chair at Snowder's front

Dante : He's got tail ?. Do tell me he's an anthropomorphist animal ?! Let me check it !

Dante hide nearing the car and he's peek the bakery at the car to watches the dwarf and Snowden while they both talking each other.

Dante : (It something wrong ?)

Snowden took a Chaos Emerald from his pocket to give for the dwarf . Dante has shocked up

Dante : The Chaos emerald ?! Could be...I gonna stop this !

Dante tried to entered the bakery . But suddenly , 3 IS technicals caring 23 IS fighters has arrived and they're preapare to assault the bakery . Every peoples were screamed up and they're tried to find the Chaos Emerald while Snowden tried to find the hide with the dwarf .

Dante : Not good !

Dante tried to attack against IS . But IS fighter firing RPG 7 to blowed toward straight to Dante . Dante has finally blowed up and he's fainted on the street .

Dante : Agh!

 **Unknown Bar**

(Fly to the moon - Saxophone ver.)

Dante has woke up while he's very confusion . Vergil and Enzo were shocked up by Dante

Vergil : What happened , Dante

Dante : I just...

Enzo : What just going on , men

Dante : I just ... dreaming

Vergil : It's just a dreamed ?

Dante : It's not a normal dream . It's a... prophesy dream

Vergil : Prophesy dream ?

Enzo : What kind the prophesy dream ?

Bayonetta : I won again !

Jeanne : Ah come on , Cereza . You've always win again

Rodin : Nice playing , Mrs. Bayonetta

Bayonetta : Thank you , my dear Rodin

Vergil : Tell me and us about your dream

Dante : Alright...

Dante told eveyone knew about his dream story . Now everyone has shocked up by Dante's dream story

Enzo : Wow ! Un fucking believable . You've told every your story about this Chaos Emerald ?!

Bayonetta : I see . The Jihad didn't never stop their corrupted to destroy the Paris

Rodin : You're right , Bayonetta . The Jihad very extremist like a demon . But you should need to thinking

Dante : Right ! Vergil . Let's go . We don have anytimes to waste

Vergil : Alright

Dante : See you later , Enzo . I'll come back later

Enzo : Ok (Fuck you , Dante)

Bayonetta : Jeanne , let's play again

Jeanne : Alright . Next time , i'll winned this game !

Dante and Vergil were leaving the bar and they both ready to capture the Emerald

Dante : Ready , Vergil ?

Vergil : Ok . Let's go !

(Stop the music)

 **Outside Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie bakery**

Outside the bakery , everything was normally peaceful . Snowden's parking his car and he's get out his own car to entered the bakery . Back to Dante and Vergil , they both were peeking outside the car to watches Snowden .

Dante : Did you see that , Vergil . That fucking 4 eyes opened his laptop at bakery

Vergil : And... What about the dwarf , Dante ?

Dante : Be quiet !... Look . There he is !

Vergil : Where ?

Dante's points the dwarf to make Vergil knew about him .

Dante : Here . That's him , Hh trying to reaches the bakery

Vergil : Really ?

Dante : Of course . It is him

The drawf was opened the door to entered bakery .

Vergil : What now ?

Dante : Just waiting .

 **Inside Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie bakery**

The dwarf has finally the door and he's just to find Snowden's front to meet him .

Edward : It's been the while , Sonic the Hedgehog

It's was Sonic , he was cover his jacket to make everyone attention him like a dwarf and he's sat down right chair at Edward's front

Sonic : Same time , Snowden

Snowden and Sonic were shaking their hands each other

Edward : Ok so... You've just come here for give this emerald to you ?

Sonic : Of course . Also i've bring the secret case for you

Edward : Show me

Sonic's took a case and he's showed Edward knew this case have alot the money : 10.000.000$

Edward : That's alot the money and here's your Chaos Emerald . Take it

Sonic's exchanges the case of money for Edward and Edward also exchanges the Chaos Emerald for Sonic . Finally , the exchange has finally complete by Sonic and Snowden

Edward : Thank you for exchange

Sonic : No welcome and i'm also thank you too , Snowden

Edward : Ok . But Sonic wait

Sonic : Yes ?

Edward : Can we discussed this time

Sonic : Why ?

Edward : Sonic , listen to me . I knew you're worried about the Chaos Emerald , right ?

Sonic : Yeah , why ?

Edward : Listen . The terrorist trying to hunt this emerald somewhere here

Sonic : What ?

Edward : Of course . The Jihad had a planned to attacked Lourve Museum in this night to capture another Chaos Emerald like this

Sonic : What ? How'd they know that emerald ?

Edward : You see . The Jihad tried to capture this emerald to make them become undefeated and possible to defeat them . They're tried to rule of the world to become Islamism world without Buddhisim and Catholicism being pruged ... Each every mankind of this world will prayed from the Islamism by this emerald and also they'll ruled all this universe of the galaxy .

Sonic : No

Edward : Of course . The Jihad want the power to rule the world . Since 1979 to 1989 , the Soviet Union's send the troop to invade Afghanistan to hunt the musilm rebel and the rest Afghan people was refugees at Pakistan border , Iran border and China Border for help against Soviet Union in Afghanistan . The US and China was supplied the weapons , foods and aid... for Afghan people and the Afghan muslim has established the freedom fighter group . They're called : Mujahideen .

Sonic : Mujahideen ? I've never heard before this name . Tell me about the Mujahideen

Edward : Mujahideen is the guerilla type military outfits led by the Muslim Afghan warriors in the Soviet war in Afghanistan , but now it often refers to other jihadist outfits in various countries.

Sonic : So that IS wearing this suit that !

Edward : Of course and back to Soviet war in Afghanistan . Mujahideen has US give this MANPAD weapon for those fighters to shot down Soviet aircraft . It's name : FIM92 Stinger

Sonic : (Stinger ? , is Shadow and Soldier using this weapon ? Could be right . Shadow'd used this weapon , even Soldier too )

Edward : The Soviet has losses 451 types of aircraft/helicopter by Stinger and they're can fight against Soviet every location of Afghanistan to make Soviet has lost the hope to fight them . In 1989 , the Soviet army has finally retreated out Afghanistan to Russia after this withdraw and before Soviet's finally collaspe . After the Mujahideen defeats the Soviet , Mujahideen has finally dismissed !

Sonic : But why's Mujahideen was dismissed this group ?

Edward : I don't know this reason ? . But i think this group have their weapon , it could make this group to split out to 10 group like : al-Quaeda , al-Shabaab... also IS . This is the beginning of the Terrorism in this 21th century when all the countries prepare for the War on Terror .

Sonic : Wow ! So that is Terrorist story like.. IS right ?

Edward : Of course , before War on Terror beginning . In New York city , 9/11/2001 . 2 American Airline planes being crashes down twin World Trade Center towers to make American and the rest of the world has shocked up ! Not just New York , even the Pentagon also crashing by another American Airline plane . But White House and U.S Capitol has finally lucky when American Airline plane crashing missed . At least 2.996 being killed (American people , Foreginers and Hijackers) .

Sonic : Wow ! Really !? But who did that job ?!

Edward : al-Quaeda did . They're disguised a normal tourist to hijacked this plane to crashing them . But US had got another new reported , Osama bin Laden did that job this !

Sonic : Osama did started the war ?

Edward : Of course . According to US Government , Osama was did that job and then . US send the troop to Middle East countries to hunted Osama hiding somewhere in Middle East . Even the rest of the world also to against Terrorist too after 9/11 .

Sonic : But when US and other countries has found Osama somewhere in Middle East countries

Edward : Of course . Osama... has finally...killed by US navy seal at Pakistan in 2011

Sonic : Really ?

Edward : After he's dead . The peace of the world has finally come back . But the peace is...never came back .

Sonic : Why ?

Edward : I'm afraid ... Before Osama being killed . The Arab Spring is blowed up in 2010

Sonic : What ? Arab Spring ?

Edward : Arab Spring . Is a revolutionary wave of both violent and non-violent demonstrations, protests, riots, coups and civil wars in North Africa and the Middle East that began on 17 December 2010 in Tunisia with the Tunisian Revolution.

Sonic : Then tell me about the reason before the beginning of Arab Spring ?

Edward : Long story . The currently reason is : Corruption , Human Rights Violation , Economy Crisis , Inflation , and other... Most North Africa and Middle East countries will into the chaos like : Gaddafi being assassination in Lybia , Tunisia , Yemen and Egypt are been ousted . And other Middle East countries still protests to 2012 ending the Arab Spring . Syria : the beginning of ISIL

Sonic : What ?...Syria ?

Edward : Of course , Syria . Event since of the Arab Spring in Syria , president of Syria Bashar al-Assad faces civil uprising against his rule that deteriorates into armed rebellion and eventual full-scale civil war has blowed up .

Sonic : Civil war ? Is that... IS started the war ?

Edward : Not just IS . The civil war had the 3 sides : 1 Government of Syria , 2 Free Syria force , 3 Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant also called IS (ISIS or ISIL) . But think IS group is stronger than al-Quaeda and 2 sides of Syria while the World still fought them

Sonic : But tell me . When Syria ending this war ?

Edward : But this war it doesn't ending in years . Also this war will longer to 2030 we've through and this is the full scale war we've never seeing before .

Sonic : Oh so that is...? IS can't hold much longer in Syria/Iraq and they're going to Paris or other Europe countries , right ?

Edward : Of course . That that . The IS... they're disguised a normal refugees to Europe and they're propaganda every refugee to attack Europe . Especially France .

Sonic : So that's why IS was assault at Paris from last year to present

Edward : I know . But you should need more an attention from IS , alright ?

Sonic : Ok i'll do my best .

Edward : Good ! But Sonic listen . I have an terrifying sotry from IS , do you want listen this story ?

Sonic : Yeah . Go on

Edward : Islamic States is a Salafi jihadist unrecognised proto-state and militant group that follows a fundamentalist, Wahhabi doctrine of Sunni Islam. ISIL gained global notoriety in early 2014 when it drove Iraqi government forces out of key cities in its Western Iraq offensive, followed by its capture of Mosul and the Sinjar massacre. This group has been designated a terrorist organisation by the United Nations and many individual countries. ISIL is widely known for its videos of beheadings of both soldiers and civilians, including journalists and aid workers, and its destruction of cultural heritage sites. The United Nations holds ISIL responsible for human rights abuses and war crimes, and Amnesty International has charged the group with ethnic cleansing on a "historic scale" in northern Iraq. ISIL originated as Jama'at al-Tawhid wal-Jihad in 1999, which pledged allegiance to al-Qaeda and participated in the Iraqi insurgency following the 2003 invasion of Iraq by Western forces. The group proclaimed itself a worldwide caliphate and began referring to itself as Islamic State (الدولة الإسلامية ad-Dawlah al-Islāmiyah) or IS in June 2014. As a caliphate, it claims religious, political, and military authority over all Muslims worldwide. Its adoption of the name Islamic State and its idea of a caliphate have been widely criticised, with the United Nations, various governments, and mainstream Muslim groups rejecting its statehood. In Syria, the group conducted ground attacks on both government forces and opposition factions, and by December 2015 it held a large area in western Iraq and eastern Syria containing an estimated 2.8 to 8 million people, where it enforced its interpretation of sharia law. ISIL is now believed to be operational in 18 countries across the world, including Afghanistan and Pakistan, with "aspiring branches" in Mali, Egypt, Somalia, Bangladesh, Indonesia, and the Philippines. As of 2015, ISIL is estimated to have an annual budget of more than USD$1 billion and a force of more than 30,000 fighters

Sonic : Wow ! That's a long story , Eddy . But who's the IS leader ? Tell me

Edward : Ok ! Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi is the leader of the takfīri militant terrorist organisation known as the Islamic State of Iraq and the Syria, which controls territory in western Iraq, Syria, Libya and group has been designated a terrorist organisation by the United Nations, as well as by the European Union and many individual states. In June, 2014 he was elected by the majlis al-shura (consultative council or Shura council), representing the ahl al-hall wal-aqd (its people of authority) of the Islamic State, to be their caliph, which he claims to be. On October 4, 2011, the U.S. State Department added al-Baghdadi to the Specially Designated Nationals List and announced a reward of up to US$10 million for information leading to his capture or death. On December 16, 2016, the U.S. increased the reward to $25 million equal to the reward being offered for the leader of al-Qaeda, Ayman within the United States have also accused al-Baghdadi of kidnapping, enslaving, and repeatedly raping an American citizen, Kayla Mueller, who was later killed by Jordanian air strikes. Over time, there have been a number of reports of al-Baghdadi's death or injury; however, none have been verified

Sonic : So this is Abu Baghdadi did that ?! I knew it

 **Outside Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie bakery**

(69 (Off vocal) - One Ok Rock)

Dante and Vergil kept watching Sonic and Snowden . But suddenly , IS has arrived and 2 brother of Sparda were saw 3 IS technicals caring 32 fighters to assault again and they're running to stopped them

Dante : Vergil ! Stop them !

Vergil : Ok !

Vergil pulled his Yamato blade out his scabbard and he's swing his blade to slashes 5 IS fighters out the technical . Dante took duel Ebony and Ivony to shoot 6 IS fighters and he's took his Rebelion to slashes 3 IS fighters into the flesh .

Vergil : Dante , look out !

1 IS fighters firing Dshk on the Technical to shoot Dante . But Dante was deflecting those bullet by his Rebelion and he's counterback to shoot IS fighter on the technical down .

Dante : Thanks , Vergil

Vergil : Ok !

2 brothers of Sparda keep fighting against IS fighters . But suddenly , 1 IS fighter points the bakery and he's firing RPG 7 to blowed toward straight the bakery while Dante and Vergil didn't attention him . Sonic and Snowden turns on right the window and they're saw the projectile of RPG 7 toward to blowed the bakery . Finally Sonic , Snowden and everyone has flung up by this explosion , and they're falls down the ground while they're fainted .

(Stop the music)

Sonic : Agh !

Sonic has surprised and he's saw Chaos Emerald was nearing of him .

Sonic : I must... to... grab... my...Emerald !

Sonic tried to grabbed the emerald . But unfortunately , 1 IS fighter has capture Chaos Emerald and he's put Chaos Emerald in the pocket of bulletproof west

Sonic : No ! That mine !

IS fighter looked down Sonic to warned from him

IS fighter 76 : This jem ? But it's mine now !

Sonic : No !

IS fighter 76 stomped Sonic's head to make him fainted ! Finally , Sonic has finally complete fainted .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Medic's room**

2 hours later , Sonic has opened his eye and he's shocked up at Medic room of Blue Typhoon . His friends were waiting Sonic's woke up while they may worried for him outside the Medic room . He's saw a medigun was healing himself to make him better .

Sonic : Agh! My head

Medic ; Don't touches that , Sonic !

Medic has arrived and also his friends arrived to visit Sonic

Amy : Sonic . You are right ?

Silver : Did you get the Chaos Emerald !

Sonic : I have a 2 news , guys . Good news is i've feel better now and bad news is...

Scout : What happened ?

Sonic : IS has finally capture Chaos Emerald

Everyone has shocked up

Rainbow : No way !

Applejack : Impossible !

Soldier : Each and every one of you has failed

Sniper : This is the bad day i've never seen before , mate !

Tracer : Oh no

Ana : *facepalm* Damn

Hanzo : Dammit !

Shadow : Sonic . How did they're knew you've a Chaos Emerald , tell me !

Tails : This is bad ! They've got Chaos Emerald ! What should we do now !

Pinkie : We're doomed !

Pyro : UH NU (Oh no!)

Lucio : Ah men . You've got IS capture out Emerald ! Really bad !

DVA : Oh no !

Scout : Really freaking embarrassment , Sonic !

Sunset : Oh no

Twilight : What we gonna do ?

Soldier 76 : Damn

Spy : My god !

Heavy : How could this happened !?

...

Medic : Quiet !

Everyone has shut up and Medic turns on back to Sonic

Medic : Let me talk to him . Sonic , listen . I was saved you after this attacked and... i think Snowden is dead !

Sonic : What ! he's dead ?!

Medic : Yes , he really dead . But Sonic , if they're got Chaos Emerald . But don't worry , Rouge will take back from them . Tonight , we'll won this auction to got the Chaos Emerald . This is a last hope , Sonic . We can't never give up , don't you ? believe me .

Sonic :*sigh* Let me think ...Ok , i acceptance . Guys , tonight . We gonna won this game in Lourve Museum and we gonna fought them ! *smirk* ( Snowden , i'll revenge tonight for you !)

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Street 4**

Outside the unknown location , 15 IS fighters was guarding this unknown location building . 2 trucks and 5 technicals caring 32 fighters came back to the building . But 2 fighters stopped their vehicles to checked it and then . They're accepted their vehicles to entered this building . Dante and Vergil were peeking this building nearing the alley .

Dante : Guards . They're too many

Vergil : Ya . Me too

Dante : So how we started to entered this building ?

Vergil : Don't worry . Listen , you just get up rooftop and i gonna shoot their heads down

Dante : Did you have a sniper rifle ?

Vergil : Of course , i bring it . But look

15 IS fighters stopped guarding and they're come back to building for prayed the Allah

Dante : They're going now . Let's go

Vergil : Alright , i'll keep your cover . Dante , you've go first . I'm go later

Dante : Ok

Dante's left behind his brother and he's climbed up this building to reaches the rooftop

 **Inside the unknown building**

At the Main Hall , Only 78 ,000 IS members were here while they're praying for god Allah . Reaper and Widowmaker didn't praying god Allah ( Because , they aren't the Islam) , they're just waiting for ending this praying . the 5th Chaos Emerald was upside the stage with a cup on the altar of Islam . Back to Dante , he was finally entered this building and he's sneaking in this building to make this sound very low . But Dante heard someone walking and he's hide the wall . 1 IS fighter can't praying for god and he's just guarding on this building . Dante show-off and he's brokes IS fighter's neck to make him dead while he's turning IS fighter's head to left .

Dante : Allahu Akbar ? Fuck-off , Allah the bad man

Dante takes an Ak47s from dead IS fighter and he's kept sneaking to find the Chaos Emerald

 **\- Street 4**

Meanwhile outside this building , Vergil was on the another plaza while he's aimming the scope of sniper rifle (Springfiled Hunting Bolt-Action rifle with Suppressor) . He's saw an unknown batgirl wearing blacksuit tried to entered this building . Finally , she's got entered this building .

Vergil : Who is that girl ?

 **Inside the unknown building**

It's was Rouge , she was wearing stealh suit and she's opens a laptop to hacked the cameras somewhere .

Rouge : Time to hack , baby .

Finally , all camera system has been hacked by Rouge . Suddenly , someone saying on her earphone about hacked the camera systems

Sonic (voice) : Did you hacked all the camera systems , Rouge ?

Rouge : Absolutely , Sonic darling

Sonic (voice) : Good . Find the breaker to out the power and capture the Chaos emerald before this speech is beginning on 2 hours while they're ate their dinner after this praying

Rouge : Got it , Sonic !

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **-** **Discussion room**

Sonic and other his friends ( Except Amy , Cream , Pinkie , Fluttershy , Rainbow , DVA , Mei and Applejack) was discussed about the lair of IS exile in France

Tails :...this is the biggest lair of IS we're never seen before this time

Sonic : How many member living here , Tails ?

Tails : At least 78,000 IS members . Also Reaper and Widowmaker here too

Soldier 76 : Good one , if GIGN found this lair ? We can capture our Emerald

Tails : Easily , Soldier . Not this time .

Soldier 76 : Fine

Spy : The GIGN will arrived in 2 hours for this assault

Sonic : Right . Rouge will capture Chaos Emerald before GIGN's arrived

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Inside the unknown building**

Back to Dante , he's walking down the staircase with no sound while he's sneaking . When he's down the staircase , he's just keep moving while he's aimming his Ak47s . Suddenly , Dante's heard someone walking and he's hiding at wall before they seen himself. 2 IS fighter talks each other about terrorist attack Paris in last years to this year and they're passed away Dante's front while they're talking each other . Dante keep sneaking to find the main hall . Back to Rouge , she still searching the breaker somewhere at this building . But suddenly , Rouge heard someone walking and she's jump up to clawing on the ceiling . 2 fighters was walking while they're talking each other and they didn't know Rouge on the ceiling . Then they're passed away Rouge's front , Rouge jump down the floor and she's keep moving to find the breaker . In the Main Hall , the praying has ending and they're leaving the main hall to prepare for the dinner to ate . Back to Dante , he's finally found the main hall and he's saw a Chaos Emerald on the cup .

Dante : *whisper* There is it . The Emerald !

Dante's keep sneaking on the mezzanine . But unfortunately , Dante has been detected by 10 IS fighters

Dante : Fuck . Not again !

10 IS fighters holds their firearms to pointed Dante

IS fighter 61 : Are you the son of Sparda !?

Dante : How'd...you guys ...knew me ?

IS fighter 61 : Shut up . Boys , arrested him !

Dante : Arrest me ? You guys are son of bitches . Come here and get me , you piece of shits !

IS fighter 61 : Get him ! Don't let him escape !

Dante was runaway and 10 IS fighters chasing him . Back to Rouge , she've found the breaker at the breaker room and she's switches down the breaker to loss the power . Finally , the power has shut down and this building has into the dark . Every fighters was angue up and they're opens their flashlights . Back to Rouge , she's already shutdown the power and Sonic saying on her earphone again

Sonic (voice) : Did you shutdown the power ?

Rouge : Yes , I've shut it down

Sonic (voice) : Good ! Find the Chaos Emerald somewhere at the main hall , ok

Rouge : Alright , darling . I heard it

Sonic (voice) : Ok , before they're turn on the power . Quickly

Rouge : Alright ! I'll do my best !

(to be continued)

(じぶんrock - One Ok Rock)

Lyric :

Kyou mo kimi wa shinjiru koto

Wasurezu ni mizamerareteimasuka?  
Toki ga tatsu to jibun sae mo shinjirenakunaru jidai no youdesu  
Jibun de wa kizukanai no ga kono shoujou no tokuchou de  
Yuitsu aru yobouhou... wa  
"Jibun ni uso dakya tsukanai koto"

Wasurete tamarumonnkayo!  
Boku ga boku jyanakunattara  
Tatoe ikitetatte ikiteru imi sura mitsukarandaro  
Koe ni naranai sakebi waboku ga koe wo karashite  
Sakende utatte tsutawaru made wameite  
Todoku made yamenai!

Kyou mokimi wa mawari tsuzukeru  
Dare ga naitemo okottemo tomarazu  
Tameshi ni boku ga...  
Kaze wo hiite mo mochiron tomaru koto nante ne-wa!  
Jinsei mo onajiyouni tomaru koto wa naku susumushi  
Dakara sousa kyou mo hito wa otete ni shiwa to shiwa wo awasenno!

Owarasechimau koto nanka dare ni datte dekinndaro?!  
Tatoe owacchimattatte tsugi no SUTA-TO sugu kirenndaro?!  
Ima kimi ga omou kiseki mo soko agesaseteshimaeba  
Mou sono jiten de sono kiseki wa kimi ni toccha hitsuzen no onakamasa!

WOW! Nankai dame dame to iwareyouga  
Jissaimondai sonnann kankeinakute  
Ima, jibunjishin hitsuyou na mono takuwaete sosoretokeyo!  
Naa soudaro?! Mada mada! jikan wa mada annzo!  
Senken no mei ima wa togisumashite  
Shujinkou wa hitoridake! Jibun no monogatari no hajimari!

(Bonus credit scene)

 **Hawk Moth's lair**

Hawk Moth has opened the windown and these butterflies has take up their wings when Hawk Moth stand on these butterfliy's front

Hawk : This day . The Paris has into the fire of hatred by these Jihad group and people won't living this happy longer . The time has come . My all little akumas , fly up and bring every peoples was being corrputed into the previous forms . Soon or later , these Miraculouses will be mine ! *evil long laugh*

27 akumas butterflies flight out the hole the windows to find the previous people being anger, frustration, jealousy, disappointment, humiliation or sadness into the an akuma

(to be continued)


	33. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 6)

**Paris , France**

 **\- Inside the unknown building**

Dante's tried to runaway from 10 group of IS fighters in this dark and he's hiding nearing the wall .

IS fighter 61 : Where is he ?

IS fighter 58 : I don't know . Maybe we should need to split it out to find him

IS fighter 61 : Open the flashlight and find him again

Dante : (Fuck , where's Vergil . He's should be come here ? )

IS fighter 65 : Did you guys found him or not

IS fighter 61 : Absolutely no . He's should hiding somewhere here ?!

Dante : (Damn , i'll handle myself...without my brother)

IS fighter 61 : He won't ever getways ! Let's find him somewhere else ?

IS fighter 58 : It's very dark , sir

IS fighter 61 : Shut up , big mouth . We have no time to talk !

Dante : (What i gonna do now !? Wait ? I knew it !)

IS fighter 61 : He's should be here right now ?!

Dante ; Hey , fucker !

IS fighter 61 : Who say that?..WHAT ?!

Dante has obtains his new power : Devil Trigger to make his power become the stronger , his hair changing white , his eves turns to an devil red eye , his body and clothes was growing the red light . the group of IS has freaked out .

IS fighter 61 : What the ?...he's...monster ?

Dante :*laugh* You scared now ? Huh !

IS fighter 61 : My god Allah . We are not scared ! Brothers , fire up !

10 IS fighters firing their weapons to shoot Dante . But now Dante using the void to slowed this motion . Finally the void has make the slow down and those projectile flying so slowed . Dante firing grappling hook to grabbed 1 IS fighter and he's slashes 1 IS fighter into the flesh , Dante swing his Rebellion sword to slash 5 IS fighters and his Rebellion sword turned into the Osiris scythe to slashes 4 IS fighters . Finally , 10 IS fighters has been killed by Dante and his Devil Trigger has finally dissolved into normal Dante .

Dante : Cause you guys are fucking me . Man

Back to Rouge , she's wearing an Night vision goggles to make she's saw everything inside the dark while she's looking for Chaos Emerald from main hall .

Sonic (voice) : GIGN will arrived on 1 hour . Keep moving

Rouge : Roger that !

Rouge's just keep flying to reached the main hall .

 **\- Outside the unknown building**

Vergil still aimming the scope of sniper rifle , he's saw 1 Limousine was parking on the street . 5 IS fighters and Talon's member (Reaper and Widowmaker) was welcoming a unnamed guest in this limousine . Finally , the person has get out the limo to meet Reaper and Widowmaker . It's was Hawk Moth , he was arrived to meeting IS group exiled in Paris .

Hawk Moth : We meet again , Reaper

Reaper : Same to you , Mr Hawk Moth . Azam !

IS commander : Yes sir ?

Reaper : Take him to inside

IS commander : Yes , sir ! Please come in , sir

Hawk Moth : Thank you , my friend !

IS commander leads Hawk Moth entered the building . Widowmaker turn on left and she's saw Vergil was aimming the scope of sniper rifle . But Vergil was hide down from Widowmaker .

Widowmaker : *whisper* Are he's watching us ? (Not good)

Back to Rouge , she's finally arrived the main hall and she's jump out the mezzanine very quietly and she's get on the stage to capture Chaos Emerald at the altar .

Sonic (voice) : Be careful , Rouge . This altar had a secret trap , so you're must watchout this trap

Rouge : Ok

Rouge seen the altar have an trap , she's check down the table and she's saw a red wire connected the cup with Chaos Emerald .

Sonic (voice) : Did you see anything about this trap ?

Rouge : I see it , darling

Sonic (voice) : Alright , cut it down and takes Emerald . Also , replaces this emerald to the fake emerald

Rouge : Ok , i'll do my best !

Rouge took her pocket knife and she's choose the scissor of pocket knife to cut red wire . Finally , the red vire has been cutting and Rouge put away her pocket knife .

Rouge : I cut it , Sonic

Sonic (voice) : Good , take the Emerald and replace's fake emerald back to the cup

Rouge : Ok

Rouge's stand up and she's finally got the Emerald .

Rouge : Gotcha , my baby . Now , time for replaced

Rouge took fake Emerald back to the cup of aftar and she's leaving out the building to get back the Blue Typhoon

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussion room**

Sonic and his friends is waiting Rouge's signal and they are worried about her

Rouge (voice) : I've got the Chaos Emerald !

Everyone has cheers up to congrated for Rouge

Shadow : Yes !

Silver : Yeah !

Scout : We did it !

Tracer : Nice work

Spy : We did it , mate

Sniper : That's my line , Spy

Spy : Apologize

Soldier : Better than our Spy

Spy : What did you said ?

Soldier : Nothing

Rarity : We're so lucky , darling

Rainbow : Oh yeah !

Applejack : Nicework , partner !

Demoman : Unbelievable , lad

Reinhardt : Gut gemacht !

Medic : Gut gemacht !

Mercy : Why's both of you speaking the Deutsch

Pharah : Nice work !

Soldier : Is that your daughter , Ana ?

Ana : Of course , she is my daughter . I'm always loving her

Soldier 76 : *sigh*

Blaze : Nicework , Rouge

Cream : Amy , look . Mrs. Rouge has got our Chaos Emerald

Amy : Me too , Cream !

Engineer : Let's dance an Kazotsky Kick !

Applejack : Cause we are the cowboy , partner

McCree : Yeah yeah !

...

Sonic : Congratulation , Rouge

Rouge (voice) : Ok , i will back later on 2 minutes

Sonic : Yes , if we got the 5th Chaos Emerald . We will went to Lourve museum to winned this auction !

Everyone : Yeah !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Inside the unknown building**

After Rouge got the Chaos Emerald and getaway by her spaceship . 1 IS fighter's found a breaker and he's switches the breaker to bring the power back . Finally , all this location of this room has turn the light back to normal after this dark .

Hawk Moth : Lost power , right ?

Reaper : Of course . But someone has got inside this building ?

Widowmaker ; But i think someone has watching us ?!

Reaper : Who ?

Widowmaker : I don't know . Maybe we talk later

IS commander : Uh boss

Reaper : What happened !?

IS commander : Someone has got been cut the red wire

Reaper : What ! They're got the emerald !?

IS commander : Actually no , sir . The Emerald is still here but someone has cutting the red wire during the out of power

Reaper : You're right , Azam

IS commander : I have a new reported . Someone has killed 10 our brothers into the fleshes

Reaper : What !? What just going on here , Azam ?!

IS commander : But i think someone has trying to capture our Emerald . But it was still here . But i think the GIGN has watching us ?

Reaper : What ! what about the cameras ?

IS commander : Boss , our the cameras has been hacking

Reaper : What ! Impossible ! Azam , send your mens to fixed all the cameras

IS commander : Yes , boss

Reaper : 48 minute to prepare for your speeches during this show , Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : Good ! I'm waiting for it

Back to Dante , he's just napping at the mezzanine while he's hiding from the camera . He's took his camera to reaches down the main hall

Dante : What are they doing ?! ( Vergil , where are you ? . Cover me !)

Meanwhile down the Main hall , 2 IS fighters pushing the DJ table on the stage and 2 fighters lifts 2 speaker to DJ table front

IS fighter 86 : When our party is ready ?

IS fighter 75 : We're ready here now , quickly !

After this decoration , All IS fighters has gathering up to check this show . Suddenly , 1 IS fighter's get up the stage to play DJ (This guys playing DJ very nice ) and he's took DJ disk to fixed the DJ table , he's hold up the volume higher and disco ball's hold down from the ceiling .

IS DJ : Are you ready for music !

All IS fighters : Yeah !

IS DJ : Let's beat up !

(ISIS Allahu Akbar dubstep theme)

Finally , the music has stronger to make IS fighters shake their heads and jump up for dancing like a crazier . the disco ball is spinning while this ball was flashing multi-colors everywhere very distance . Back to Dante , he's just records his camera and he's got a little bit upset

Dante : (What are they doing ? But ...Where's the dammit Vergil ?)

 **\- Ouside the** **unknown building**

During the IS celebrate party . 2 Aerospatiale Super Puma helicopters of GIGN was flying on the sky to find the ISIS lair while 2 helicopters flashing the lights . 5 GIGN Hummers (2 caring a ladders) was wheeling on the street to followed the 2 helicopters . Inside the Hummer , 1 GIGN officer was speak up with his men to remember to fought them .

GIGN officer : Listen up , boys . Time to get serious . The Daesh has finally almost destroyed our city of love . But they still got alot their plan to destroy , Nice and Paris , the bloodshed of hatred is here . But now , we've found the IS lair and this time . We gonna ready to vengeance for Paris and we make Daesh will pay for our lifes and France . This is the last vengeance for France and Europe and we make IS gonna pay what they're did . So that's why we fights for freedom , happiness , bring every people protects their generations to the nice future . Do you understand for revenge ?!

All GIGN troops : Yes , SIR !

GIGN officer : Good , i have a last word is : Vive la France !

All GIGN troops : Vive la France !

GIGN officer : Vive la Dieu !

All GIGN troops : Vive la Dieu !

GIGN officer : Good . We're fight for France and our god . So i have a question for every mans , Raincomprix

Raincomprix : Yes sir !?

GIGN officer : You'll be an charge leader to attack !

Raincomprix : I acceptance for my duty !

Suddenly , 1 Akumatized butterfly has get inside the Humvee and she's get inside Raincomprix to make him become back into the villain. Raincomprix has finally feeling a Akumatized (Not the time to transfromed) .

Raincomprix : Fight for the France is the justice for them !

GIGN officer : Good ! Get ready for your weapons . We're almost there !

Back to Vergil , he saw 3 IS sniper aimming their sniper rifle and he's shot them down 3 .

Vergil : Where is he ?

But suddenly , Vergil heard a helicopter roar and he's jump out the rooftop to the alley . 5 GIGN Humvee has finally arrived and these GIGN group only 21 mens get out their Humvees . 2 Hummer deploys the ladders to reaches the window , 23 mens on the twin helicopters to get down the rooftop by these ropes . 2 GIGN team has got inside this building by window and the both just beat down 1 IS fighter easily .

GIGN 6 : 1 down . Go !

GIGN 7 : Roger that , Go , Go , GO !

 **\- French Defensive Headquarter**

 **\- Control room**

Over 90 members of control room was working on their computers , other technologies . Major André Bourgeois was arrived control room from while and he's working with his Minister of Defense : Jean-Yves Le Drian about Syria Civil War , Russian ready for war with NATO , Attack on Daesh and Donald Trump send the fleets and aircraft to French coast (English Channel , Mediterranean sea) to make France very over menacing by US president Trump .

Mayor : How is our job , General ?

Le Drian : Mr. mayor , our job is under escalation tension and we can't never stopped this simulation .

Mayor : I know . But if we find the reason this conflict . First , we must dialogue with UK to make British back to playground of EU before Russian take up the arms . Second , we must convince president Trump to stop his fleet back to his state and meet him at Geneve, Switzerland . This is 2 reason we must performance this missions !

French army 82 : Sir !

Le Drian : What happened ?

French army 82 : Sir , the British has finally declines back to EU

Le Drian : What !

Mayor : How could this happen ?!

French army 82 : Sir , the reason is the Brexit and they're declines meet us

Mayor : What about Donald Trump !?

French army 82 : Donald Trump also declines meet us too and he's continues send his fleets and aircraft to France in 14 hours before this raid !

Mayor : My god !

Le Drian : That was supposed to happen ? Donald Trump's right , we shouldn't immigranted for the refugees . But now this is the cause of France and that's why terrorist was attack Paris from last years to this year !

Mayor : Perhaps , maybe we just... declare the war against... USA

Le Drian : But Mayor , France is an American ally and part of NATO . But we cannot declar...

Mayor : No need for NATO or other allies . We must fight them before they're destroys Paris into the ashes by US W.M.D (weapons of mass destruction). There is no choice for nothing ! General , send our fleet and aircrafts to stops US fleet and aircraft before they take on their aircraft to raid Paris !

Le Drian : Mayor , but you must waiting for...

Mayor : We don't need for decision from our President . But we must fights them !

Le Drian : Mayor...

Mayor : I said : SEND OUR FLEET AND AIRCRAFTS TO STOP AMERICA ! RIGHT NOW !

Le Drian :...Roger !

Mayor : (I won't let Trump destroys our homeland and my country !)

 **\- Inside the unknown building**

In the Main hall , after the dubstep dancing ended . They're sat down their fronts and suddenly , Reaper , Widowmaker and Hawk Moth has finally showoff and they're just went on the stage to the speech table's front . All IS fighters was clapping their hands to congrated Hawk Moth and 2 Talon members . Hawk Moth's used his hand sign to make IS fighters quietly and he's prepare for speaking .

Hawk Moth : Ladies and Gentlemens . Fighters and my 2 partner here . And thank you for sponsered by Reaper and all of yous . Today , is a destruction day and we make France become the hot spot of war . As you can see , war was a conflict between 2 sides of Humanity and this war it make world shocked up by the hatress , corrupt , economy and lying of the dead . Each every world had their wars somewhere but America always want intervented internal during the war from other countries... If everyone tried to become the true fighter of god Allah . Then we gonna make France and the rest of the world into the long-term war no peaceful and no dialogue about peace during war . Now we have an 1 shining emerald , it could be make fighters like all of you to become the strongest fighters undefeatable and if we got 1 more emerald like this from Lourve Museum . It could also ruling all the world and galaxy !

All IS fighters : Wow !*clapping their hands* . Hawk Moth , Hawk Moth , Hawk Moth...!

Dante : *whisper* What the ? Impossible !

Hawk Moth : If you want become a real fighter or capture 1 Emerald from Lourve museum !?Then we shall capture... the Miraculouses!

Hawk Moth shows the miraculouses like Ladybug earring and Chatnoir ring at the screen . IS fighters has finally more happiness and their cheered up

IS fighter 67: So that's why they both supposed to using this to transformed the super heroes to against us !?

IS fighter 34 : He's right . His objects able to capture this Miraculouses !

Hawk Moth : So , everyone deal it !?

All IS fighters : Of course !

Hawk Moth : Good , let us fight to the dead ! But i have one more question

IS fighter 34 : What is that ?

Hawk Moth : I decided to... joined IS ! Are you with me ?

All IS fighter's stand up tall from their chairs and every IS fighters takes their firearms weapons while they're want to joined Hawk Moth against France and world .

IS fighter 34 : All hail Hawk Moth , all hail God of Death (Reaper) !

All IS fighters : All hail Hawk Moth , all hail God of Death (Reaper) ! We're fight for the Jihad !

IS fighter 34 : Allahu Akbar !

*Explosion effect from 2 speakers *

All IS fighters : ALLAHU AKBAR . ALLAHU AKBAR !

Hawk Moth : ARE YOU WANT BECOME A BRAVEST FIGHTER ?!

All IS fighters : YES WHERE ARE !

Hawk Moth : Said Allahu Abkar again !

*Explosion effect from 2 speakers *

All IS fighters : ALLAHU AKBAR . ALLAHU AKBAR... !

Back to Dante , he's took his Ebony pistol and he's firing Ebony to shoot Hawk Moth . Finally , Hawk Moth has been shot at his chest and 5 IS fighters has saved Hawk Moth from Dante .

Reaper : Hawk ! Are you alright ?!

Hawk Moth : I'm still alive . But don't worry about me , i'm still fine

Widowmaker : Still fine ? You're bleeding so much HERE !

Finally , Dante has jump down the main hall from mezzanine and he's prepare to fought against Reaper and other IS fighters . All IS fighters aimming their weapons to points Dante .

Dante : Wow , wow , wow . What are you doing ? down your weapons down , please

IS fighter 34 : But we aren't !

Dante : Alright , fine i'm not bother all of you .

Hawk Moth : Son of Sparda

Dante : Well someone said me i'm son of Sparda ?! Right , Hawky !?

Reaper : AZAM !

IS commander : Yes ?

Reaper : Kill him off and i bring him to his Limo !

IS commander : Alright ! Brother , fix the bayonets and kill him off !

Reaper and Widowmaker bring Hawk Moth to the Limo and other IS fighters fixes their bayonets (Espeacially rifles) and they're surrounded like circle to siege Dante .

Dante : Wanna fight ? Let's fight !

IS commander : Brother , kill him off !

But unfortunately , 34 GIGN tactical force has arrived from somewhere like on the Mezzanine and down the main hall . Also 10 GIGN troop was kicked window glasses to entered the building . They're aimming their firearm weapons to siege IS group and Dante .

GIGN 36 : This is GIGN anti terrorist forces , you are been completly surrounding , drop your weapons and hands up on the air ! Immediately , drop your weapons and hands up on the air !

IS commander : Don't listen to them . Kill them all !

All IS fighters firing their weapons to shoot GIGN force and GIGN force strike back to shoot IS fighters . Dante's slashes 10 IS fighters by his Rebellion sword and he's firing his dual Ebony & Ivory to shoot 30 IS fighters , he's rushing to reaches the stage to capture Chaos Emerald (Now is fake) . But suddenly , 6 GIGN hummers has ramming the building gates and 40 GIGN force get off the hummers to attack IS fighters . Back to Dante , he saw Fake Chaos Emerald has been disappeared at the altar .

Dante : Fuck !

 **At the limo**

Reaper and Widowmaker was working for Hawk Moth while Hawk Moth hemostatics at his chest .

Reaper : Are you alright ?

Hawk Moth : I'm fine , but...you 2 seen to been failed to me !

Widowmaker : Why ?

Hawk Moth : Just because , this emerald is... Fake !

Reaper : What !

Widowmaker : How could this happen ?

Reaper : *sigh* Damn it , these fools has taken our real Emerald and they are replace this fake emerald...

Hawk Moth : Stop . Don't bother them . Beside , i've not done yet for GIGN force . But now , time to control them off !

 **\- Inside the unknown building**

The battle still continued between GIGN and ISIS . Rainpomprix firing his HK416 to shoot those IS fighters and suddenly , Rainpomprix's being corrupted by Akumatized butterfly and Hawk Moth controlling him

Hawk Moth (voice) : Rogercop , is me , Hawk Moth . Turned back to the previous rogercop and betrayed those GIGN , right now !

Rainpomprix : Yes sir !

Rainpomprix has finally transformed into the robotic cop . Rogercop has returned and he's beginning to betrayed his tactical force

Rogercop : In mission . Immediately

GIGN 45 : WOW ! NICE SUIT , ROGER!

Rogercop : Don't congrated to me and i shall destroyed all GIGN force . Protect the Islam freedom fighters

GIGN 35 : You got a kidding me ?

Rogercop : I'm not kidding you . But will all of you

Rogercop firing his machine gun at his arm to shoot 21 GIGN forces and he's jump down the main hall to supported IS fighters

Rogercop : My name is Rogercop , i come here for save all of you !

IS fighter 54 : Roger cop ?

IS fighter 32 : The savior !

Rogercop : Everyone get out and i'll take care for them !

Dante seem Rogercop betrays his GIGN team and he's charging toward to attack Rogercop . Rogercop pucnches Dante flung out away and he's firing handcuff ray to cuffed Dante's hands and legs . Dante tried to broke handcuff''s chain , but failed .

Rogercop : You're underestimate for me , son . Now , time to die !

Hawk Moth (voice) : Stop right now , Rogercop . Let the police arresting him

Rogercop : Roger !

Hawk Moth (voice) : And bring the group of fighters out the building , right now !

Rogercop : Roger ! Everyone , we have to leave . The reinforcement is coming !

IS commander : We have to go , brother . Follow him !

72,000 IS fighters follows Roger to escape from GIGN before GIGN reinforcement coming and leaving Dante .60 GIGN force has finally arrived very late and they seem Dante was an last member of ISIS group .

Dante : Can you release me , sir ?

GIGN 53 : Unfortunately . you are being under arrest !

Dante ; Wait , are you fucking crazy ? Hey , you are the most totally mistake for me and you should know who i am !

GIGN 53 : Take him away !

Dante : Hey , fuck , fuck , fuck you all !

GIGN 53 : And bring his weapons to police station !

Too bad for Dante . He's finally under arrest and they're take him to police station .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Demoman's room**

Meanwhile at Demoman room , Demoman lying his bed very where he's thinking very worried about when IS attack his homeland (Scotland) and Scotland be spilt out UK after Brexit . Also his lost left eye too

Demoman : Why Merasmus is never giving back my eye ? Could he's lying me ?

? : Of course , my dear bravest knight . Tavish Finnegan DeGroot

Demoman : Who's say that and how did you know my name !? Show yourself , Wizard !

Demoman downs his bed and he's took his Ullapool Caber .

Demoman : Come here and show yourself !

It's was King Degroot , he's just a ghost after his body has buried long time ago by his ages and he's just met Demoman about fighting against IS just like against Sultan of Pootis . Demoman has finally shame about his king and he bows to meet his king .

Demoman : King Degroot . I'am...i'am so sorry , your majesty . I should never ruding my...

King Degroot : It's okay , my hero . Your mistake will be erased soon

Demoman : Of course , my highness . So are you lost eye like me too ?

King Degroot : Of course , lad . Merasmus didn't giving back my eye like you too . But anyway , i know you're want to slaught those crazy Jihad , right ?

Demoman : But...how did you know that ?

King Degroot : *short laugh* I knew everything you're thinking about that , lad . But i was slaught those Sultan of Pootis alot , these Sultan of Pootis are the Jihad . They are very extremist and make everyone bleeding an bloodshed of river . But i was defeated that those Sultan of Pootis and they're gonna pay for this life and blood . So . It is the time has come to you , Demoman . It's only your choice to you , raise your sword and slaught them all into their fleshes .

Demoman : Your highness , if we lose this battle and ?

King Degroot : Don't say that , lad . Anyway , we shall not surrender and we gonna to slaughter them all ! AND WE GONNA MAKE THE WORLD VERY BETTER PEACE ! SO ... ARE YOU READY FOR THIS BATTLE , DEMO ?!

Demoman's has confident by his king and he drops his Ullapool Caber down .

Demoman : YES , I WILL ! I'M FOR MY HOMELAND , FOR MY GLORIOUS , FOR MY DESTINY ...FOR THE DEGROOT , FOR SCOTLAND , SLAUGHT THE ISLAM !

King Degroot : Good , raise your sword AND FIGHT THEM OFF ! TODAY !

Demoman : Yah !

However , King Degroot's soul has dissolved away and he's didn't seen King Degroot anywhere .

Demoman : You majesty ?... What just happening ? I think i'm drunk it ?!*facepalm*

 **\- Engine room**

At the engine room , 4 Chaos Emeralds has finally got with Master Emerald .

Sunset : Well . 3 more emeralds we are done it

Rainbow : At least we have 4 emeralds

Sniper : If we got 1 more emerald ? Then we will won the auction at Lourve museaum , mate

Soldier 76 : So this our time to start the game , right Sonic ?

Sonic : Of course . Maybe we should dressed up . Before the auction is starting ceremony

Spy : Sonic's right . It's 17:00 o'clock , we can't waiting for this . Alright , who's with me ? But only 5 peoples

Medic : Me !

Mercy : Me too !

Rarity : Me

Pinkie : ME !

Pyro : UGH !(ME)

Spy : Excellent

Sonic : Spy , are you sure promise your responsibility ?

Spy : Of course , Sonic . I will keeping my responsibility . So girls , Medic and Pyro , we have to dressed now

Sonic : Go on

Spy , Medic , Mercy , Rarity , Pinkie and Pyro get out the engine room to Rarity's room for dress the stylish clothes . 5 minute later , they're back to the engine room for the object to capture 4th Chaos Emerald . Medic and Spy wearing his black tuxedo with his bow , Pyro wearing his flame tuxedo with his flame symbol tie , he's also wearing his dragon dance's head to replace his optical mask , Pinkie wearing her dress like pony gala with , Mercy wearing her angel with her fake wings and her mask . Everyone were cheered up

Sonic : Wow ! Nice clothes , Spy

Spy : Thank you , my handsome Sonic

Sonic : Ah don't say that . But wait , where is Rarity ?

Rarity : I'm here

Rarity has showoff and she's wearing new her indigo purple dress with sparkling , 2 white groves , 2 black high heel , new her hairstyle is Elegant Twisted Bun and she's got her mask with stick handle . Spy and Spike has growing their mouth and melt down their saliva .

Medic : My eye ! I can't see everthing !

Sniper : So glory

Twilight : It's... beautiful

Rouge : Wow ! cool

Sunset : I never seen she's wearing this before ?!

Lucio : Cool

Hanzo : Beauti...

Genzo : Wow! so ful

...

Rarity : How is it my dress , Sonic ?

Sonic : Wonderful ! Right , let's get back to our objective . Tails

Tails : Ok , according to Lourve Museum . There's only 34 securities but now is growing into 55 securities and 56 camera systems somewhere at museum after terrorist attack from last noon to protect and secured all location of Lourve museum before terrorist attack surprised somewhere .

Sonic : Ok . What about Chaos Emerald ?

Tails : The 4th Chaos Emerald still normal and the emerald was put on the zero gravity vase on the small pillar .

Sonic : I know . But we can't stolen them . But we winning this game , alright !?

Spy : Course you're right , we are can't capture/steals the emerald before the auction beginning .

Tails : Guys . I've just created an new object is : Recorder chip earring . It can connected our walkie talkie , also no need connected for wifi and this thing can collects all the infomations . Even you can replied back to us like pushing your earring and speak up while you cover your mouth

Rouge : I'm using that thing too , Tails is the best genius fox ever and he's probably handsome

Tails : *blushes* Thanks

Knuckles : What about me , Rouge ?

Rouge : You are the bad red boy , Knuckie

Knuckles : What !

Sonic : Alright , that enough . Spy !

Spy : Yes ?

Sonic : Layout your mask , please . Everyone knew you are the thief

Spy : Oh ! That right *takeoff his mask* Well

Rarity : Pretty handsome , Mr Spy

Spike : (Why you !)

Spy : Thanks , mrs. Rarity

Sonic : Alright , take your earrings and enjoy your journey !

Medic : Right ! Mercy ?

Mercy : Sure it

Medic , Mercy , Rarity , Spy , Pinkie , Pyro takes up their earring and they leave out Blue Typhoon to Lourve museum .

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

At the unknown lair , Hawk Moth stands near at the big window after his injury has restored . Widowmaker and Reaper were worried him before set up the plan to attack Paris . 72,000 IS fighters were hiding somewhere at his lair while they're being searching by GIGN and FFL .

Reaper : Hawk Moth , i know you are upset about to capture Emerald and Miraculouses...

Hawk Moth : No need to say , Reaper . I have a new plan to do

Widowmaker : But what it is ?

Hawk Moth : *short laugh* I have my new armies and they're very smart and elite . They couldn't being defeated from other opposite and they also destroyed everywhere . Behold , my Akumanizer . Showing off !

3 Garage doors has opened up and these peoples are being akumanized to become the previous villain characters (Including Ladybug/Chatnoir friends , uncle , aunt...) . They're back to revenge for his/her archenemies (Ladybug and Chatnoir) and capture the Miraculouses . There's only 27 villain characters returned like : The Bubbler , Mr Pigeon , Stormy Weather , Timebreaker , Fake Chatnoir (Copycat) , The Pharaoh , Lady Wifi , Evillustrator , Rogercop , Dark Cupid , Horrificator , Darkblade , The Mime , Magician of Misfourtune , Princess Fragrance , Stoneheart , Animan , Simon Says , Pixelator , Guitar Villain , Kung Food , Gamer , Reflekta , The Puppeteer , Vanisher , Antibug and the fox lady Volpina . Reaper has surprised and he's beginning for his laugh

Reaper : *evil laugh* YES , YES , YES !

Widowmaker has upset and worried for Reaper .

 **\- Police station**

 **\- In the jail**

After the interrogated with police officer about his sin . Dante was jailed with Junkrat and Roadog and his weapons being capture by police .

Dante : You 2 seem to be a mad thugs , right ?

Junkrat : Yeah ! Why ?

Dante : *sigh* God damn fuck , Vergil . He's doesn't rescue me , could he's trapping me ?

Roadhog : Do you want eat some my dirty bread ?

Dante : You just eat that those pitful creatures (cockroach) in your bread , Pig !

Roadhog : Oh !

Dante : (What i gonna do now ?Damn fucking Vergil . He's tricked me !)

But suddenly , the officer invited one visiter to meet Dante (Except Roadhog and Junkrat) . It's was Vergil , he was tried to saved Dante after he's explained the police .

Dante : Vergil ?

Vergil : Dante , are you alright ?

Dante punching strong Vergil face .

Vergil : Why did you punches me ?

Dante : Cause you're tricked me !

Vergil : I'm not tricked you , Dante . You're missed something this !

Dante : A fucking walkie talkie ?! Why did you suppossed to be that . You should giving me that !

Vergil : Prehaps . But anyway , we've must get out the here first and we talk later , ok

Dante : Deal it !

Dante and Vergil leaves Police Station and leave Junkrat and Roadhog . Junkrat and Roadhog still in imprisoned .

Junkrat : I wish we're free out !

(To be continued)

(Deeper Deeper - One Ok Rock)

Lyric :

Another step up  
It's takin' takin' takin' takin' long  
Always digging  
It's gettin' getting' getting' get it on  
Wherever you stand just start to walk  
Everywhere you go goes round and round  
It's coming back to what I know

The deep deep deeper we go  
Feeling alone, but it's oh so simple  
Let it go  
Dim dim dim the light's low  
But not blind, I can see the symbol  
Let it show  
Mighty story  
Don't hide it from me  
Itsudatte hito wa mayou ndatte  
Kizuichattatte shiranpuri shite iyou  
Soshite Good Good Days

Bokura wa umarete kara so ooku wo manabi  
Shi ni chikazuku ni tsurete ooku wo wasure  
Kizuita toki nya mou hai ni natteru  
Ikita akashi wo nokoshite oku ni wa mono ja nakute

"Dareka no kioku ni nokoru you na jinsei wo osusumeshimasu"

The deep deep deeper we go  
Feeling alone, but it's oh so simple  
Let it go  
Dim dim dim the light's low  
But not blind, I can see the symbol  
Let it show  
Mighty story  
Don't hide it from me  
Itsudatte hito wa mayou ndatte  
Kizuichattatte shiranpuri shite iyou  
Soshite Good Good Days

Monogoto ni wa so donna toki datte  
Omake no nobishiro ga tsuite ite!  
Nanika wo kizuki soshite kaete koete!  
Kiseki to iu na no hitsuzen wo kurikaeshite! ue he

We never we never we will not stop right here

Do what you do gotta get through  
Hetareteru jikan nante mijin mo nai zo  
Koukai shinai you ni ikiru  
Sonna fuu ni ikitatte kui wa nokoru sa  
Nagai mono ni makarete owaru?  
Iya sore dokoroka maite owaru no sa  
Yosoku sura deki ya shinai mou SUPIIDO de  
Hora Good Good-bye


	34. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Part 7)

**Paris , France**

 **\- Somewhere at the street of Paris**

Dante and Vergil were running on sidewalk to reaches Lourve Museum after Vergil saves Dante out the jail and they're just keep running .

Dante : Vergil , when we arrived ?

Vergil : Not yet , Dante . Only 350 km from miles . So we just keep moving

Dante : Shit !

Dante and Vergil were keep running to reaches the Lourve Museum .

 **\- Outside the Lourve Museum**

Only 100,000 people ( including Foreigner from other countries...) joined the auction at Lourve museum . These people was travel to Lourve Pyramind alot and other people entered the museum . 100 security guards , 105 security camera systems , 70 polices , 25 GIGN anti terrorist force and 15 French army ( French Foreign Legion) was keeped and secured up the roof , out the doors and gate and outside the museum . Now Medic , Mercy , Spy , Rarity , Pyro and Pinkie were finally arrived while the auction didn't started it .

Rarity : Wow ! this museum is so huge !

Pinkie : Just like a castle , Pyro

Pyro : Uh !

Spy : (Why's the troop secures the museum ? . Could be the terrorist attack coming up soon ? I afraid that )

Spy turned the left and he's saw 1 thin men wearing silver tuxedo and his glass with his son wears black tuxedo (Adrien Agreste - Chatnoir)

Spy : *whisper* Is that...?

Rarity : Spy

Spy : What ?

Medic : We have to go now

Spy : Oh pardon me . Let's go

The group were going to entered the museum . Spy was afraid something

Spy : (Is that ... Gabriel ? But why he's doing here with his son ?)

Back to the thin men wears his white tuxedo and his son . It's was Gabriel Agreste , Adrien's father . He is an expert at designing clothes and fashion designs, from shirts to accessories to jewelry. Additionally, owning the Gabriel brand, he is well-versed at running a business, including solving solutions on phone about a design issue and presenting himself professionally in front of others. Now he's doesn't need stayed his home and he's bring his son to entered the museum . Adrien wears the black tuxedo and black tie with cat foot symbol .

Adrien : I wonder when i met Marinette yet , Dad ?

Gabriel : Oh . Your girlfriend , son ?

Adrien : *blushes* Dad !

Gabriel : Oh i'm sorry , son . But anyway , my job still alot i've must working them and i need to get outside to relax . So are you fun with me , son

Adrien : Absolutely , dad . This is the first time you are happy joins with me , dad

Gabriel : Oh , Adrien , is that your friend is waiting for you ?

Adrien : What ?

Adrien saw his friends ( Ivan and Nino ) is waiting for him while they're playing their games (Nintendo Switch) . Adrien ran-off to reaches his friends and leaves his father alone .

Adrien : Hey guys !

Nino : Adrien !

Adrien , Nino and Ivan were fist pumps each other

Adrien : How are you guys being ?

Nino : We fine and at least you're missed something , Adrien

Adrien : What ?

Ivan : Nino and i was playing an new console game

Nino : It's Nintendo... Switch

Adrien : Switch ?! I never heard this name before ? Ah can i borrowed it

Ivan : Wait . If you borrow my console game or Nino's console game . Can you must borrowed something for me and Nino

Adrien : You mean what ?

Nino : Let me see . Hm...I've got it . Your necklass , wait...no...is..is kind a... ring , right Ivan ?

Ivan : Of course . Your ring , Adrien . Can i borrow your ring , please ?

Adrien : Ok...maybe i shouldn't borrow something so...i have to go . My dad is waiting for me , see you at the auction room

Hawk Moth (voice) : The Bubbler and Stoneheart . Why did you failure my object mission to capture Chatnoir's ring !

Ivan : I'm so sorry , Hawk Moth . But...

Hawk Moth (voice) : Enough . It seen you 2 were the loser . Now i want you 2 keep the eye for him

Nino : Alright , i do my best . Let's go , Ivan

Back to Adrien's father , Gabriel was waiting for his son at near the door with guards and suddenly , his son has arrived for his father and Gabriel wasn't upset by him .

Adrien : Sorry for late , dad

Gabriel : Don't bother me , son . Still got the times , so we have to go

Adrien : Alright !

Gabriel and Adrien's has entered the museum . Nino and Ivan tried to enter the museum . But unfortunately , 2 guard securities has blocked the gate way to stop Nino and Ivan .

Security guard 1 : You 2 shouldn't entered the museum without your parents and inviting from someones

Ivan : Oh man , we lose it . We've almost catches it !

Nino : Aw man ! Dammit !

 **\- Inside the museum**

(Vivaldi - Autumn)

The famous museum alot the works based on 5,500 paintings catalogued in the Joconde database from other countries like : Greek , Egypt , Roman , Italy , and other works from other countries many years ago . 100,000 peoples (Including Marinette , Alya , other...) was joined the auction to won the emerald . But the auction won't begin soon but people don't needfor waiting . Peoples just need to talking each other about their privates (Not talk about political or Terrorist attack coming up ) , people just take the champagne glass from servicers to drink , people just need to ate some food from foods and drinks table like buffet... Back to Sonic's group (Medic , Mercy , Pyro , Pinkie , Rarity and Spy) . They're just waiting only 2 minutes before the auction is beginning while they're split out like : Pyro and Pinkie grabs the food to the dishes , Mercy and Medic drinks their champagne glasses , Spy and Rarity also drinks their champagne glasses too while Spy's think about it . Spy was an bit little upset and he's watches Gabriel Agreste doing his plot with his son .

Spy : (I wonder Gabriel is doing here at the museum ?)

Rarity : Spy ?

Spy : What ?

Rarity : What are you looking at ?

Spy : hm...It's nothing . I just...just watch the glass

Rarity : Ah Spy

Back to Adrien and his father , Adrien saw Marinette's arrived the museum with her parent and he's want to told his father to met Marinette .

Adrien : Dad

Gabriel : Yes

Adrien : Can i meet my friend Marinette , please ?

Gabriel : Sure it , son . But you must remember to come back for me ok ?

Adrien : Ok dad

Adrien leaves his father away to meet his best friend . Gabriel saw Spy were doing is up to .

Gabriel : (Tullmen ? What he's doing here ? I've must better check it out )

Back to Marinette , Marrinette wearing her Chinese ladybug dress and her hair likes an fairytail princess and she's got her Chinese handbag after her mother gifted Marinette the handbag during her birthday , and her parent also wears formal clothes like tuxedo (Tom) and Chinese dress (Sabine) .

Marinette : This is the 3rd times we come the museum , right mom and dad

Tom : Sure it , Marinette . This museum has listed on the World Heritage of Unesco , so that's why we're came back the museum , right honey ?

Sabine : Of course , the museum can make everyone knowledge the history and culture of the past to future

Marinette : Wow !

Adrien : Hey Marinette !

Marinette : It's been the while , Adrien . How long you been ?

Adrien : Well i just came here for the while with my dad

Tom : Well where's your dad ?

Adrien : Oh there

Adrien points his father to make Marinette's parent knew his father

Tom : He was alone without your mother ?

Adrien : Well...my mother has passed away after she's born me

Sabine : Poor Adrien . Anyway , i hope your mother will be ok

Adrien : Thanks , Mrs. Cheng . So can i borrow your daughter , please ?

Tom : Sure it

Sabine : But you should protects her ok

Adrien : Alright .

Marinette : So you've just come here for while , Adrien

Adrien : Yep . I've just come here for the while . Anyway , so...*stomach rumble* i guess i should eat something

Marinette : It's alright , i'm hungry too . Let's get some the food to eat

Adrien : Ok

(Stop the music)

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Soldier 76 , Soldier , Ana , Pharah , Sonic , Shadow , Sunset , Scout , Rainbow , Twilight... watches Tails is doing his future communication radio to connected Spy , Rarity , Pinkie , Pyro , Medic and Mercy with their record earrings .

Sonic : Are you done yet ?

Tails : It isn't . You just keep waiting , Sonic . It's almost there

Then the radio has finally speak up like everyone talking at the museum .

Tails : It work

Sonic : Yes

Scout : You're genius , Tails . Better than Engineer

Engineer : Did you say Tails better than me ? Then i won't built the dispencer again , yankee boy

Scout : Sorry

Soldier : I couldn't done yet you're genius like that , Tails

Tails : Thanks . But anyway , guys . We've must quiet someone's say something

Shadow : Ok , Go on

Tails took the headphone and he's appends the headphone's plug inside the radio to connected the radio .

Tails : Guys , find your sit and...Heavy , can you may gave me the sandwich , please

Heavy : Sure !

Heavy's get out the engine room to kitchen .

Zarya : Why's he always eat his sandwich

Tails : Twilight , get your paper & pen and prepare to write some note

Twilight : Ok

Spike : I hope Rarity will ok

Sunset : Don't worry , Spike . Rarity will back to you

Engineer : Tails . Pulled the volume very high

Tails : OK . Everyone be quiet , please and listen carefully

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Lourve Museum**

(Vivaldi - Autumn)

The auction room still didn't open ceremony . Everyone no worried about auction and they just need their hobbies for waiting . Medic and Mercy walking somehere at museum , Pyro didn't eat anything but Pinkie eat some any food , Spy and Rarity were talking each other . But suddenly , Gabriel was intervention Spy and Rarity like an fancy gentlemen

Gabriel : Excuse me , can i talk to you ?

Rarity : Yes and who are you ?

Gabriel : My name is...

Spy : Gabriel Agreste , He is an expert at designing clothes and fashion designs, from shirts to accessories to jewelry. Additionally, owning the Gabriel brand, he is well-versed at running a business, including solving solutions on phone about a design issue and presenting himself professionally in front of others.

Rarity : Wow ! HE'S THE... PROFESSIONAL FASHIONAL ! I LIKE HIM SO MUCH . Spy , how did you knew him ?

Spy : Well . That's my secret i would never blows my secret . (What's he doing with my Rarity ?)

Gabriel : You always knew to me (What's he doing with his young teenage girl ?) . So what your name , lady ?

Rarity : My name is Rarity . I'am the fashional desginer of Carousel Boutique from Canterlot city

Gabriel : Canterlot city ?...I never heard before this name of city . Anyway , Mrs. Rarity , i've got something special for you this

Rarity : What ?

Gabriel took 10 magazines for Rarity . Spy's jealous Gabriel

Rarity : Wow ! that's alot the magazine . You're so famous of fashional !

Gabriel : Perhaps , these magazine are contains about the fashion clothes and formal , and...

Rarity : Wow ! Gabriel , look at the magazine . He's so handsome

Gabriel : Oh that's my son . I was want my crews to take a picture on the magazine . Mrs Rarity

Rarity : Yes ?

Gabriel : Can i snap you to the magazine ?

Rarity : Really ?

Gabriel : Of course

Spy : I think not !

Rarity : Spy . What happened ?

Spy : Listen , Mrs Rarity . Do not listen to him . He's tried to fool you and he's the bad fashional scammer

Rarity : Fashinonal scammer ? Spy , what did you saying for him . He's the profession fashioner and he want me to take a picture to the magazine !

Spy : *sigh* Listen up carefully , Rarity . He's ain't the fashional and he's... the controller !

Rarity : Spy , listen . I don't understand what you are talking about him ?! He want me to take a picture me to the magazine !

Spy : Aggh! I must be dreaming ! *facepalm *

Rarity : *sigh* Spy , you shouldn't be an jealous . I know what you saying and i don't what are you talking about him . So listen to me , Spy . Tomorrow , i will went to his house to take a picture me to the magazine and i still be with you , Mr Spy

Spy : Really ?

Rarity : Of course

Spy : Ok so.. Rarity . Do you hungry ?

Rarity : Oh that's right . I should need to eat but i gonna get some food on table in 3 minutes . See you later

Rarity leaves Spy and Gabriel to get some food . Spy seen Gabriel is his archenemy

Spy : It just you and me . Now , let's talk private with me !

 **\- Storage room**

This room is very dark without the camera systems . Spy and Gabriel enters the room to talk about Gabriel's plot and Spy closed the door .

Gabriel : It's very too dark here

Spy : At least you don't care about dark and it's been the while of long time ago , Mr. Gabriel Agreste

Gabriel : Tullmen ?

Spy : Of course . Anyway , so why would you intervention me and Rarity ? Tell me

Gabriel : Cause i'm lost while i'm find my son . That's all ok

Spy : Don't say that the mention . Because , you didn't find your son . You were follows and watches me

Gabriel : How'd you knew that ?!

Spy : *laugh* Well . You see , i just knew your plan to what's up to do and you're must hiding something right ?. Doesn't what i was say ,...Hawk Moth ?

Gabriel : *laugh* Of course i'am . Cause i did this plan to capture the Miraculouses

Spy : Miraculouses ?

Gabriel : Miraculouses is magic jewels bestowing amazing power, were created many centuries ago. Meant for good purposes, the Miraculouses have been used by heroes throughout history. However, in the wrong hands, Miraculouses may be used for evil. Like me

Spy : But i expect for the auction short times . But why did you come here ?

Gabriel : Because this emerald are full enegry . It could make Miraculouses stronger to become the powerful and undefeatable !

Spy : Did you knew IS group was here . Tell me the question !

Gabriel : ISIS ? Oh the terrorist . I was joins with them to against France and the rest of world , and i will conquer the world and i'll become the most powerful in this world !

Spy took his Enforcer revovler to pointed Gabriel

Spy : So this is your plot you're compassed ! I have 2 question : If i won the auction , then the Emerald will belong to me and you will make your regret for your wife has passed away and even your son .

Gabriel : If your loses . Like i said i'll conquer the world and i'll become the most powerful in this world ! , got it ? And you shouldn't be come here for while in Paris... forever

Spy : Well . It seen you are the geniues idea i never see before ! Do you

Gabriel : Exactly . So i have 1 more question : Do you know the terrorist attack coming up ?

Spy : What ?

Gabriel : They'll assault the museun in this night after the auction has finally ending here.

Spy : ...No

Gabriel :*smirk* So . Do you regret it ?

Spy : Listen up , Hawk Moth. If your son knew you're Hawk Moth or terrorists . You will never see your son again and your brand company will be bankkrupt if you become the villains *put his revolver away * . So you listen to me , Hawk Moth !? That is an warning ...to you

Gabriel : Ok let me out the here , please

Spy : Good ! don't be regret your destiny , Hawk Moth

Spy and Gabriel get out the storage room to main hall

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Meanwhile at the living room , Tails listens his headphone and he's writing at the paper

Spy (Voice from radio ): Listen up , Hawk Moth. If your son knew you are Hawk Moth or terrorists . You will never see your son again and your brand company will be bankkrupt if you become th...

Tails : Ok . I'm finished

Sonic : Give a paper , Tails

Tails gives paper for Sonic and Sonic's caught the paper from Tails and he's reading the paper

Sonic : Ok . I'm done the reading

Scout : How is going ?

Sonic : Hawk Moth ? Hmm... is Spy say about the butterfly ?

Fluttershy : I have no idea ?

Soldier : Hawk Moth ?...is bird or worm...butterfly ? No wait... Agh ! Tails , what kind the Hawk Moth ?

Ana : Just the butterfly

Soldier : Hell men

Rainbow : Tails , can you decryption about Hawk Moth and Gabriel brand company ?

Tails : I'm trying . Twilight , open the Wikipedia and searches the Gabriel brand company

Twilight : Ok

Twlight sat down the chair to computer and she's researches Gabriel brand company on Wikipedia . Finally , Twilight has found Gabriel brand company on the Wikipedia .

Twilight : I've found it , Tails !

Tails : Ok . Find the CEO (Chief Excusive Officer) of Gabriel !

Twilight : Ok !

Scout : Wait !

Tails : What happened ?

Scout : That guy . I was meet him at the park long times!

Sonic : Really ?

Scout : There ! *points the computer * That guy . Look it that the poster . That's him !

Soldier : What ?

Ana : Really ?

Scout : Of course , i've just meet him only... twice !

Sonic : Really ?

Scout : Of course . That guy is freaking blacking kitten !

Sonic : You said he's the cat ?

Scout : Of course . That freaking cat i was met him at the park . Not just park , outside the bakery too . Tracy was witness him , right ?

Tracer : Of course , love . Not just an cat boy . It's a ladybug girl too

Scout : Tracy's right . But i think they both being controlled by...Ah?

Soldier : Hawk Moth ?

Scout : Yes . That's right , you've got 1 point , Soldier . Eventually , that freaking cat says me is : i'am the Hawk Moth's puppet . Not just me , even Tracy too

Tracer : Of course . But if they defeated ? . Then both of them turned to back to normal humans and 2 creatures flying out away while Scout tried to kill them

Cream : Tracer . Does 2 creature are very cutes ?

Tracer : Of course . They are very cute . But Scout tried to kill them because he think these creature is evil thing and they just entered the normal people become the hero

Scout : Don't forge the story , Tracy . You're talk to much right now !

Tracer : What ?

Sonic : Enough . No more fighting . Twilight , clicks the CEO of Gabriel

Twilight : Ok !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Lourve Museum**

The auction has finally opened . Everyone were entered the auction rooms very much while after they're ate and drinks somefoods . Rarity , Medic , Pinkie , Pyro and Mercy were waiting for Spy while they're afraid the auction was finally full and no more seatings to sat .

Rarity : Where is he ?

Medic : There he is

Spy was showoff and he leads eveeyone to entered the room

Rarity : Spy . We were waiting you this times . We're so worried to you

Spy : Alright . I'm know . Now let's enter the auction before everyone has taken the seatings

Medic : Spy's right . We must to go . Let's go , Angela

Mercy : Sure it's

The group was entered the auction room . Meanwhile , Bayonetta was arrived and she was wearing her white formal dresses with white hair , blue high heels and elegant hat from Bayonetta 2 while she carrys her handbag .

Bayonetta : The show has beginning , Jeanne

Jeanne : Me too

Jeanne wears her red formal dresses with red roses , elegant retro hat and red hig heel boots .

Jeanne : Let's play some game , sister

Bayonetta : Sure it

Bayonetta and Jeanne were also entered the auction room to play

 **\- Auction room**

At the auction room... like an cinema hall , everyone were sat down at their seatings and they were waiting for auction is beginning the ceremony . 13 cameramens from France Television , Canal+ , TF1 television were deployed their camcorders with legs and they bring these wires to connected tv news vans for live Back to Gabriel with his son : Adrien , they both were sat down their seatings and they're just waiting . Gabriel was upset and he's thinking about Spy has doing from him

Gabriel : (What he's talking about ? he's... tried to... ruined me ?)

(Flashback)

Spy : Listen up , Hawk Moth. If your son knew you're Hawk Moth or terrorists . You will never see your son again and your brand company will be bankkrupt if you become the villains *put his revolver away * . So you listen to me , Hawk Moth !? That is an warning ...to you

(end the flashback)

Gabriel : (No . It's wasn't it , IT'S WASN'T IT . IT JUST A LIE . NO , THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE . Tullmen must be pay very expensive what he's did , and i must ...won the auction to take shining emerald . But i afraid...my son.. whatever if he's knew me ? I shouldn't hiding something for me and i'll...)

Adrien : Dad . Are you ok ?

Gabriel : I just...thinking...my job , son

Adrien : Oh... welll

Gabriel : (Adrien.. I'm so sorry , son . Even you , honey)

Back to Marinette and her parent . They trio were sat down their seatings and the suddenly , Marinette has saw her best friend : Alya while sats her seating near Marinette's seating . Alya wears her brown formal dress , blue hig heels and she carrys her handbag .

Marinette : Alya

Alya : Marinette . You're here too ?

Marinette : Yeah and of course . My parent too

Tom : Hi

Sabine : Bonjour , Alya

Alya : Hi

Marinette : So you are going alone without parent ?

Alya : Well my parent are too much busy while they can't go with . I decide is i goes to the museum with you . So that's why i've just came here

Marinette : Oh come on , Alya

Alya : Hey Marinette . I have an 1 question to you is : Can i borrow your earring . An Ladybug earring

Marinette : My earring . I don't know what kind the earring is ? So why did you saying that ?

Alya : Well...I don't know to saying , Marinette . But forget it cause we are the best friend

Marinette : Aw , Alya

Back to Spy and his group , they are sat down their seatings for waiting the show is beginning and Spy took his cigarette from his Disguise Kit to smoke . But Rarity tried to ask Spy to stopped smoking

Rarity : Mr. Spy . Do not smoking at auction room . Look !

Spy saw the sign was writing is No smoking . Then he's throws down his cigarette away and he's trample his cigarette

Rarity : Now that is no smoking

Spy : Pardon me , Mrs . Rarity .

Spy looks Gabriel and his son

Spy : (It's something wrong with him ?)

(Flashback)

Gabriel : If your loses . Like i said i'll conquer the world and i'll become the most powerful in this world ! , got it ? And you shouldn't be come here for while in Paris forever

(end the flashback)

Spy : (Well . He's just thinking his imagination . But that guys Hawk Moth tried to something . I've must to won it )

Medic : So when the auction was begin ?

Mercy : I don't know . Maybe we should waiting

Meanwhile at auction room . The Mayor and his daughter : Chloe were arrivel the auction room . Chloe wearing her white & yellow formal dresses , gold high heels and her hair was an Mercy's style .

Chloe : Dad . You're bring me to the auction for won

Mayor : Of course , my daughter . But prehaps i've got alot my jobs to do , anyway . No more talk , let's find the seating and sat down

Chloe :*sigh and look Marinette and Alya * ( Why's Marinette and Alya were doing here ? Even Adrien too ?!)

The mayor and Chloe were passed Medic and Mercy away . Mercy seen Chloe was copied her hair style

Mercy : *whisper* Ludwig . Why's she was copied my hair style ?

Medic : *whisper* I don't know ?

Back to Pyro and Pinkie . They both sat down their seatings and they just talking each other

Pyro : UH HUH HUH HUH UHHUHU HUHHU (Then i've just burned that BLU snake spy to saved Engineer while he's tried to kill Engineer and sapped his sentry & dispencer)

Pinkie : Wow ! Nice story , Pyro . I've never heard before . Then... tell about more your stories , please

Pyro : Ok huh huhuhuhhuhuhhuhuhuhhuhuhhhhhhhhh... ( Ok . First morning at Hightower , I've just leaves out the respawn room and i've airblasts Soldier's rocket out away and i using my Powerjack to knocked BLU Soldier's head...)

Pinkie : Wow ! Nice long story , Pyro . Give me the hugged

Pinkie hugs Pyro while Pyro blushes up

Pyro : U Uh MI od ( Oh my god !)

Back to Chloe and the Mayor , they both sat down their seating and they just want for the show . Meanwhile , Lê has showoff and he's sat down the seating near Chloe . Lê was wearing his black tuxedo and dragon necklass after he's bought his necklass from his homeland (Vietnam) .

Lê : Bonjour , Chloe

Chloe : Hi and ... where's your parent ?

Lê : Well . My parent's still in Vietnam from last mouth while they didn't back to France . Anyway . Guest what , Chloe .

Chloe : What it is

Lê : I just bought my tuxedo and my necklass

Chloe : Your tuxedo and necklass ? Ok is very nice

Lê : Hey , i just bought 2 of them from my country is Made in Vietnam , not China . Do you know ?

Chloe : Ok . So what ?

Lê : So are you wearing your dresses from... Made in China ?

Chloe : How did you knew ?

Lê : Long story . We can talk later ?

Chloe : Ok

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Meanwhile at the living room , Sonic was reading CEO of Gabriel from Wikipedia at the computer and he's finished his reading

Sonic : Ok . So that's why Spy was talking about him , right ?

Scout : Yeah ! I think Rarity want to famous at her magazine

Sonic : Sure it and not just him . Even his wife too

Rainbow : What ? . He's got his wife

Scout : Yeah ! His wife has already died after she's born his son . But however is... it's too much controversy about her information

Soldier 76 : Cause Scout was right . His wife was died in May 5th , 2001 after she's born his son and that's why Gabriel want stayed his mansion without his wife and his jobs was working at his mansion here . This mansion doesn't have any noise and no happy here

Amy : No happy here . This mansion is very sad and boring . Even seriously

Soldier : Of course . His mansion just look like an snail maggot like him and his mansion had an big circle window when the window was opened up

Zenyatta : How'd you knew that ?

Soldier : Cause he's want to want to opened the window and ready for his jobs

Ana : Well... I give up now

Mei : It's something strange here . But inside the window is very dark but how he's did working here ?

Cream : How did you knew , Mrs Mei ?

DVA : If i not scared this dark . Cause i've beat all those ghosts . And *stomach rumble* I just want to ate some Kimchi and other foods

Knuckles : Well . Does everyone is hungry here ?

Heavy : Hello back , Guys

Soldier : Heavy ? Why'd you bring alot the food here ?

Heavy lifts the food like : snacks and soda and he's lifted down the food at the table . Then , Heavy ate his sandvich

DVA : Ok... I'll take the one

DVA took the Cheetos snake to eat , Soldier takes the bowl of maggots salad and he's took the folk to eat the maggots

Soldier : Mmmh . That's just really really maggot recipes

Applejack : Eww ! That's gross . You shouldn't eating that , Soldier . It's not good for health

Soldier : Quiet , You Apple maggot . Get me eat some maggot salad !

Applejack : Ok...at least don't rude me , ok ?

McCree : Want a some my Apple candy

Applejack : Sure it's , partner . Can i take the one ?

McCree : Sure . Here

Applejack : Thanks

Engineer : *drink the apple cider bottle* Ahh.. Better than beer

Demoman : *drink the apple cider bottle and belch* Aye, me bottle of scrumpy!

Heavy gives the sandvich for Tails and Tails cacthes the sandvich

Tails : Thanks , Heavy

Heavy : Of course

Lucio : Dorito . I've never ate this snack before

Zarya : Diet milk . It could make me stronger . Hhohoho

Heavy : What ?

Zarya : Nothing

Blaze : Cause i need to ate ice cream

Cream : Me too

Sonic : Thanks for my chili dog *eat the chili dog* Still good

Rainbow : Hot dog is better than your Chili dog , Sonic

Sonic : No fair

Scout : Does everyone eat Bánh Mì before ?

Sonic and Rainbow : NO !

Scout : Oh well

Tracer : British sandwich with tea . Can you eat some my sandwich ?

Scout : I think...nope

Applejack and Engineer : That's my line !

Scout : Sorry

Sniper : Australian beer *drink* Ah! That's how i do it in the bush!

Shadow : Hmmm . (Those fool's... they're ate so much like pigs !)

Sunset : What's wrong ?

Shadow : Nothing !

Tails : Guys , stop . The auction will opened ceremony in 1 minute . Get ready guys !

Heavy : Da

Sonic : Yes

Scout : That's how is do it !

Demoman : Ya !

Fluttershy : Wonderful

Rainbow : Back to work , guys !

Tails : Ok . Twilight , deployed the microphone

Twilight : Ok !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Auction room**

Everyone has finally full the satting down at their seatings and all cameramens were activate their camcorder to recorded it , 20 bankers from Banque de France , BNP Parisbas , Bank of China , European Central Bank , Bank of America (only 5 members ) were sat down at seating with the Mayor , 21 officials ( including 10 military officers) from Elysee Palace were also here with the Mayor . Now the auction show are ready to begin and the curtains take the out the stage , and 2 workers lfted an speech table to the stage and placing them . 2 workers has finally passed away from the stage and the MC has showoff at the stage to speech table . The MC of Auction wearing his black tuxedo and his glasses , he's beginning to speak up. The Auctioneer also wearing like The MC of Auction too

MC of Auction : ...Lady and Gentle... . Deputise for French Government and ...the States ...the auction has invited The Mayor and his officials came here . Either CEO of Gabriel and his son too . The auction has brought to thank you for France Television , Canal+ , TF1 , France brand newspapers , and International communities were come here for supported the auction and sponsored by Gabriel brand company . Even France banks and International banks for supporting

The audience were clapping hands very loud and stop clapping hands

MC of Auction :. Today the auction will be ready for sale the ancient culture objects at the country to other countries... And We were protects our old culture of the god ...was bring to us... And please . Let us protects our culture... from the wrong hands . And thank you very much

MC of Auction leaves the speech table to replaced for the auctioneer

Auctioneer : Now *took the mallet to hit the gabel is first round* First round and let sale . First item !

The audience were clapping hands very loud and stop clapping hands . Spy pushing the button at his earring while he's cover his mouth .

Spy : *whisper* Tails , the first round . Get ready

Tails (voice) : Ok

Spy :( Give me an Emerald , please )

3 worker lifted an Napoleon Bonaparte portrait frame with easel and placing on the stage .

Spy : (Damn )

Auctioneer : This is portrait frame of Napoleon Bonaparte , drawing by Jean-Auguste-Dominique Ingres . He was a French Neoclassical painter. Although he considered himself to be a painter of history in the tradition of Nicolas Poussin and Jacques-Louis David, by the end of his life it was Ingres's portraits, both painted and drawn, that were recognized as his greatest legacy. A man profoundly respectful of the past, he assumed the role of a guardian of academic orthodoxy against the ascendant Romantic style represented by his nemesis, Eugène Delacroix. His exemplars, he once explained, were "the great masters which flourished in that century of glorious memory when Raphael set the eternal and incontestable bounds of the sublime in art ... I am thus a conservator of good doctrine, and not an innovator. Nevertheless, modern opinion has tended to regard Ingres and the other Neoclassicists of his era as embodying the Romantic spirit of his time,while his expressive distortions of form and space make him an important precursor of modern art.

Rarity : *whisper* When the emerald is going up ?

Spy : *whisper* I don't know ? But we can't sold that thing

Auctioneer : This Napoleon Bonaparte frame's starting bid only 4,000 € bid in increments of 5,000 € . Who's want to sold

Foreginer (Arab) : I want buy 9,000 €

Auctioner : 9,000 € *took the mallet to hit the gabel is first round*

French civilian 6 : 12,000 €

Auctioner : 12,000 € . Who want else to sale ? Tell me ? Who's else ?

The audience were quietly (Even Marinette and her friend , Sonic group) and they didn't shouted to sold this frame

Auctioneer : Ok ? Going one , going twice *took the mallet to hit the gabel * Sold .

MC of Auction : Congratulation , miss

The audience were clapping hands very loud to French women

Auctioneer : Next items .

Medic : (Damn , where's the emerald . I've just waiting for thatz !)

3 bring the Napoleon frame at the easel to French women and 15 interviews from France and other countries were interviewed French women while she's passed away . 2 workers lifted the table and placing at the stage . 1 worker bring an long box of Charleville musket and placing at the table

Auctioneer : This is Charleville musket . This musket were created by Marin le Bourgeoys . he's created the first true flintlock weapons for King Louis XIII shortly after his accession to the throne in 1610. Throughout the 17th century, flintlock muskets were produced in a wide variety of models. In 1717, a flintlock musket for the French infantry was standardized for hunting. This became the first standard flintlock musket to be issued to all troops. While it is more correctly called a French infantry musket or a French pattern musket, these muskets later became known as "Charleville muskets", after the armory in Charleville-Mézières, Ardennes, France. The standard French infantry musket was also produced at Tulle, St. Etienne, Maubeuge Arsenal, and other sites. While technically not the correct name for these muskets, the use of the name Charleville dates back to the U.S. Revolutionary War, when Americans tended to refer to all of the musket models as Charlevilles. It should be noted that the naming of these muskets is not consistent. Some references only refer to Model 1763 and later versions as Charleville flint lock muskets, while other references refer to all models as the Charleville. The Charleville musket's design was refined several times during its service life. Later models of Charleville muskets remained in service until 1840, when percussion lock systems made the flintlock mechanism obsolete. This flintlock's starting bid : 30,000 € bid in increments of 100,000 €

Foreigner (Spain) : 35,000 €

French civilian 12 : 40,000 €

Foreigner (Pakistan) : 42,000 €

French official 4 : 47,000 €

French civilian 43 : 53,000 €

Foreigner (Thailand) : 60,000 €

Auctioneer : SOLD ! *took the mallet to hit the gabel is first round*

The audience were clapping hands very loud to the Siamese

MC of Auction : Thank you very much for sale , sir

Auctioneer : Next item !

10 workers lifted an statue of Goddess of Democracy (Chinese Statue of Liberty) and placing here at the stage . 10 Chinese official from Chinese Embassy in Paris were arguement and they tried to protested this statue while they don't want to buy the statue

Auctioneer : This is Goddess of Democracy . Goddess of Democracy was a 10-meter-tall (33 ft) statue created during the Tiananmen Square protests of 1989. The statue was constructed in only four days out of foam and papier-mâché over a metal armature. The constructors decided to make the statue as large as possible to try to dissuade the government from dismantling it: the government would either have to destroy the statue—an action which would potentially fuel further criticism of its policies—or leave it standing. Nevertheless, the statue was destroyed on June 4, 1989, by soldiers clearing the protesters from Tiananmen square. Since its destruction, numerous replicas and memorials have been erected around the world, including in Hong Kong and Washington DC. This statue is only starting bid : 50,000 € bid in increments of 210,000 €

1 Chinese official stand up tall and he's yelled up to protest this statue

Chinese official : We won't buy the status ! This statue was an lying and ruining of the value of People Republic of China ! And this statue will be cancelled and destroyed ! This is statue could make the negative relationship between France and China ! We're protest this statue !

Back to Marinette and her parent . Sabine were stand up and she's protests Chinese official to supported this statue !

Sabine : No . We weren't accept your respond , Mr official . This statue was an true democracy and bring all the harmony . But all of you just an official corruption and because they don't about our people . But they just teaching and propaganda for the Chinese in other countries to blinded the harmony and the peace . Everyone knew is China was an lying country and they just slaved the people by the propaganda . My parent was jailed in China only 20 years and they are finally kill my parent after be spared jail . China wasn't an democracy and ruining the culture . That's why we came here for Democracy for my parent and Chinese people !

Chinese official : Shut up . You do not intervented about this statue.

Tom : Cause I WAS ALSO PROTEST ALL OF YOU ! YOU'RE JUST AN OFFICIAL CORRUPTION AND NOTHING FOR YOUR PEOPLE !

Chinese official : Fine ! Let's get out the here !

10 Chinese officials were leaving out the auction room .

Mayor : iIve knew the Chinese official were supposed to protest this statue up to . Ok keep moving !

Sabine : 56,000 €

Foreginer ( Chinese-Canadian) : 58,000 €

Foreginer ( Chinese-Malaysia ) : 63,000€

Foreginer (Hong Kong ) : 70,000 €

Auctioneer : 70,000 € *took the mallet to hit the gabel * SOLD !

MC of Auction : Thank you very much for sale , sir

The audience were clapping hands very loud to and cheered up the Hong Konger . Sabine's congrats the Hong Konger was buy the statue

Auctioner : Next item !

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Sonic and other were listened the radio while Tails listens his headphone

Sonic : *sigh* We were waiting for emerald in this time !

Tails : Patience , Sonic . This not time to bring the emerald

Knuckles : Maybe we've just waiting on 10 years

Applejack and Rainbow and Sonic : Knuckles !

Knuckles : What !? I've just asked !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Outside the museum**

10 Chinese officials are leaving the museum to catch their vehicles . But suddenly , 5 rocket projectile hits and blows 5 Chinese Embassy's vehicles and 3 Chinese officials being killed . 8 FFL takes 8 Chinese officials to getaway but unfortunately , more explosion was blowed 16 FFL and Chinese officials ..

French army 67 : We've under attack . Protect our museum ! Alley , alley !

Widowmaker firing her Widow-kiss to shoot 5 FFLs at the far plaza .

Widowmaker : 5 down . Go !

Reaper (voice) : Ok !

Back to Reaper , he's leading 12,000 IS fighters to combat against French Army and GIGN at Lourve Museum .

Reaper : Kill them all !

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Soldier 76 : I saw...he's assault... He's leading his mens to attack Lourve Museum !

Tails : Really ?

Sonic : What ?

Scout : What the ?

McCree : Oh ...shuck

Engineer : What ?

Knuckles : What the hell

Applejack : What the buck ?

Soldier : What the ?

Fluttershy and Cream : Oh my

Heavy : It's not possible ! How could this happen ?

Silver : It's no way !

Blaze : Oh no *facepalm*

Soldier 76 : He's using his mens to attack Lourve Museum in this times and Spy , Rarity , Pinkie , Pyro , Medic and Mercy were undertrouble !

Sonic : Really . How supposed to be able like that ! Tails , called for Spy !

Tails : Ok !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Auction room**

Back to auction room . This room was to quietly while Lourve museum under attack . 3 worker lifed an Chinese vase for Marinette's parent after Sabine won the auction

Auctioneer : Last item

4 workers lifted an Chaos Emerald onto the zero gravity vase with the smail pillar . Spy , Rarity , Medic , Mercy , Pinkie and Pyro were surprised and they're prepared to buy Chaos Emerald from opposite side

Spy : Yes ! Found it !

Auctioneer : This is... Atomic gem emerald . The unknown emerald was found by FFL and this emerald is very powerful like nuclear weapons . According to WW2 veteran . This Emerald was only 7 emeralds it could become the stronger and powerful of the galaxy ...

MC of auction : Uh sir . I think this emerald has got alot the long story . Can you passed away

Auctioneer : Sure . Anyway . This gem is starting bid : 900,000 € bid in increments of 10,000,000 €

Spy : (That was expensive . What i'm gonna do now )

Tails (voice) : Spy !

Spy : Oh

Spy pushing the button at his earring while he's cover his mouth .

Spy : *whisper* What happend ?

Tails (voice ): Reaper is coming with his mens . You gonna won the auction soon and possible !

Spy : *whisper* Ok . I'll do my best !

Gabriel : 960,000 €

Spy : 980,000 €

Gabriel : 1,000,000 €

Spy : 1,100,000 €

Gabriel : 1,354,000 €

Spy : 1,456,000 €

Gabriel : 1,536,000 €

Spy : 1,999,000 € !

Auctioneer : *took the mallet to hit the gabel * 1,999,000 € . Who else ?

Gabriel : (Not good . What should i do now !)

Auctioneer : Going one , going twice ...

Gabriel : 5,000,000 € !

Spy : No way

Auctioneer : 5,000,000 € ! SOLD !

The audience were clapping hands very loud to and cheered up to Gabriel . Adrien hugs his father causing he's won . Spy and Sonic's group were upset by him

Spy : No !

Rarity : Oh no !

Medic : We're doomed now

Mercy : Agh !

MC of Auction : Ladies and Gentlemen . We have a winner of the auction : Gabriel Agreste ! And please Mr Agreste come to the stage !

Alot interviewer from brand televisions tried to interviewed Gabriel . But he's doesn't have any answer for the interviewer and he's keeping to reach the stage ,

the mayor was shaking hand Gabriel

Mayor : Congratulation , Mr Agreste . You've won on this live auction

Gabriel : Thank you , Mr Mayor

MC of Auction : Please Mr Mayor come to the stage

Gabriel and the Mayor were get on the stage and 1 worker bring an big certification to Gabriel . Gabriel takes the big certification to make audience cheered up (Except Spy , Pinkie , Rarity , Pyro , Medic and Mercy ) and photographer takes the moment for him .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Living room**

Tails : Guys . We lose it . Cause we make the emerald into the wrong hand right now .

Sonic : Damn !

Rainbow : Impossible . What we gonna do now ! Reaper were coming at Lourve museum and what about our friend ? . They need us , we can't leave them alone !

Hanzo : Rainbow is right . We cannot staying longer and our friend was waiting for until Reaper was coming . But... I afraid the Emerald being into other people like that .

Soldier 76 : Patience , Hanzo . Not this time .

Knuckles : But if we can't stayed here . It could we fought it and takes back the Emerald ! Sonic , we're must never give up like that !

Scout : Sonic , Knuckles is right . We should fight them and we will take back the emerald , please Sonic . We're can do it !

Tracer : Because we are

Amy : We are

Cream : We are

Soldier : We are

Soldier 76 : We Are

Knuckles : We Are

Rainbow : We are

Applejack : We are

Heavy and Zarya : We are

Sunset and Shadow : We are

Zenyatta and Genji : We are

Blaze and Silver : We are

Twilight and Sniper : We are

Tails and Winston : We are

Demoman and Symmetra : We Are

Lucio : We Are

Everyone : We are

Sonic has finally acceptance and agreed his friends

Sonic : *smirk* Ok . Today , we make the bad guys remember . Cause we are and... We are . Guys , prepared your weapon and LET'S FIGHT !

 **Paris , France**

 **\- Auction room**

All interviewers tried to interviewed Gabriel while Gabriel don't have any answer . But suddenly , Gabriel tears the auction certification and everyone's shocked up . Spy and his group were shocked up too .

Spy : (It's something with wrong him ?!)

Gabriel : *smirk* Well . It's look like all of you being tricked . Because i've never buy this emerald ! But this time . This is who i am !

These butterflies were showoff from the door and they're flying toward to Gabriel

Medic : My god !

Mercy : Wow !

Gabriel : *evil long laugh *

Pinkie : Wow , so much..butterflies !

Gabriel : This is who i'am

Those butterflies and Gabriel were combined each other and transforms into this : Hawk Moth  
Marinette : No way !  
Mayor : No

Adrien : Dad ? My dad is... Hawk Moth ?

Everyone were shocked up and scared him . 10 military officers took their guns to pointed Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : *evil long laugh *

Spy : No

(to be continued)


	35. Chapter 5 : Miraculous Ladybug (Final)

**Paris , France**

 **\- Auction room**

When during Hawk Moth laughs at the stage of Auction room . Everyone were afraid him while they want to escape from him

Hawk Moth : Finally . Everyone must bow of me and if everyone tried to kill me ? Akumanized Villains... showoff !

Alya , Chloe , Lê were transformed into the Hawk Moth's puppet like : Alya transformed Lady Wifi , Chloe transformed Anti-bug , Lê transformed Dark Cupid . Marinette and Adrien has surprised while they're transformed the previous villains .

Mayor : Chloe !

Antibug : I'm not your daughter again , mr Mayor . But i'am... Antibug !

Mayor : No , no ! What have you've done to my daughter !?

Hawk Moth : Oh just because...She want to be the hero ..with her friends

French official 41 : Mr Mayor . We've must get out here be...

Mayor : No ! I don't want leave my daughter here !

French official 41 : But..

Mayor : That's my order !

French official 32 : Comrade , shoot 3 down !

All French official tried to shoot Dark Cupid , Antibug and Lady Wifi . Antibug summoned her Anti-Charm sword to slash 5 French officials , Lady wifi firing pausing icon at her phone to shoot and make 4 French officials can't shoot it and she's kicks 4 French officials flung away , Dark Cupid hold & release the arrow at his bow to shoot 4 French officials down . Everyone were shocked up and afraid from Lady Wifi , Antibug and Dark Cupid ! Hawk Moth has laughed up .

Hawk Moth : Your daughter was very nicely , Mr Mayor . Everyone must be witness this . This officials was being killed by my akumanized villain i was controlled them .

French civilian 21 : Everyone , let's get out the here !

But unfortunately , 3 French army was hit the door and fainted at auction by Reaper and his fighters . Everyone shocked up and they saw Reaper and his mens were arrived the auction room . Reaper and his IS fighter were arrived and they sieged everyone at the auction room .

Mercy : Reyes !

Reaper : How interesting , mr dear Angela . I'm done the mission , Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : Thanks for helping , Reaper . Anycase , everyone i was bought this emerald ? But... i'm tried to capture this shining emerald . She very full energy and more powerful . That's why i've using this emerald and EVERYONE MUST BOW ON ME !

Spy took his Enforcer from from his tuxedo to pointed Hawk Moth . Reaper and IS fighters were surprised and they aimming their firearm weapon to pointed Spy .

Hawk Moth : Wow wow wow ! Drops your guns , please

Reaper and IS fighters were down their firearm weapons

Spy : So you are faceoff your face , Gabriel Agreste or i should called you Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : Absolutely , Tullmen . But not absolutely , anyway . So you think you've said : You will never see your son again and your brand company will be bankkrupt if you become the villains . So was i . But you should need to thinking , Tullmen . I've just got this shining emerald and i won't become this my brand company again . I just want to rules the world into my hand !

Medic took his Crusader's Crossbow to pointed Hawk Moth

Medic : Are you dreaming , Falkenmotte . But you should need to thinking . You thinks you've tried to rule the world without your son ?

Hawk Moth : My son ? *laugh* Oh almost forgot . Adrien , do you want joined with me ?

Adrien : I don't want to joined with you . I knew you are hiding something , Hawk Moth . So i decided is...I'm not your father again !

Marinette : Adrien ! He is your father , don't ruthless your father like that !

Hawk Moth : That's right , Marinette . You see Marinette said about to you ?

Adrien : Marinette . What are you doing and he isn't my father . He is...

Marinette : I knew what are you saying. But he's your father . Whatever your father become the villain , you still love your father . Even your mother , Adrien

Adrien : Fine ! That's it !

Hawk Moth : That's my son

Hawk Moth takes the emerald to placing on his cane .

Hawk Moth : This emerald is mine now .

Spy ran off and he's takes Adrien to become the hostage !

Adrien : Hey what are you doing ?

Rarity : Spy !

Pinkie : Not good !

Spy : Hawk Moth . This is the last warned to you ! If i release your son . You must give me the emerald at cost for safety to your life . If not , i will shoot your son down , right now !

Hawk Moth : Well , go ahead . Kill my son , please . I dare it !

Adrien : Sir , just...kill me . I'll be ok

Spy : No you can't . You must keep your life

Adrien : Just kill me !

Spy : No , kid . Do you listen to me ?! I won't kill you until your father giving back the emerald !

Hawk Moth : That's enough . Talk to much . Akumanizer !

Rarity : Wait , i knew you've got your plot , Hawk Moth . And i won't come to take a shot me to the magazine cause i trust mr Spy and my friends will arrived in 40 seconds left !

Pinkie : Yeah ! I want to fight !

Pyro : Uh !

Mercy : We won't afraid you !

Medic : Your 3 villains won't stop me and my friend . They are like an Schweinhunds and they did nothing !

Antibug : Really ? How supposed to be fighting with you 6 ? That's easily to kill 3 . Cause we're 3

Dark Cupid : Khỏi mà nói rồi (Nothing to reply)

Lady Wifi : All of you must be die here !

Hawk Moth : Are you going with me , mr Mayor ?

(From Shadow ( instrumental) - RWBY soundtrack)

Mayor : Uh... I *looked his daughter*... Alright , i will

Hawk Moth : Good ! Now let's get out the here . Reaper and others ...kill all of them !

Reaper Spy puts Adrien away and he's ready to fights Reaper and IS fighters with his friends to protects everyone !

Medic : Everyone , behind me !

Mercy : Don't get hurt !

 **\- Lourve Museum**

44 IS fighters were followed Hawk Moth, The Mayor , Lady-Wifi , Dark Cupid and Antibug to get out the museum . But suddenly , 1 IS fighter being flung to hit the wall and dropped down the floor . Hawk Moth, The Mayor , Lady-Wifi , Dark Cupid , Antibug and 44 IS fighters group were surprised up and they're saw Soldier has arrived .

Hawk Moth : What the ?

Soldier : The Mayor was here !

Hawk Moth : Kill them off ! you 3 . Supporting them and i'll take him to limo

The Mayor and Hawk Moth were ran off out the museum . IS fighters group and 3 Akumanized villains readys to battle against the heroes

Soldier : You wanna fight ! Well

Soldier took his trumpet (Buff Banner) and blowed the trumpet to called everyone attack . Knuckles has showoff and he's punches 9 IS fighter knocked away , Heavy also showoff and he's firing his Brass Beast to shoot 21 IS fighters down .

Heavy : All of you are...DEAD !

Hanzo are showoff and he's hold and release the arrow from his Storm Bow to shoot Dark Cupid . But Dark Cupid was avoided Hanzo's arrow and he's counterback . But Hanzo also dodgesthe arrow from Dark Cupid too

Hanzo : Ugh . I think you're an professional archer , Don't you ?

Dark Cupid : You are Japanese archer ?

Hanzo : Why . Just did you ever know this bow . So i'am !

Soldier takes 2 grenades and he's throws 2 grenades to blowed 16 IS fighters

Soldier : C'mere , cupcake !

Suddenly , Applejack has showoff and she's lifted the table to throws toward to flung 5 IS fighters away . Lady wifi firing pausing icon at her phone to shoot Applejack . However , Symmetra were showoff and she's firing Photon Projector to shoot the Lady-wifi's pausing icon . Lady-wifi was surprised Symmetra .

Symmetra : You shouldn't playing your phone with wifi . Because , it's not good your brain for study and your hobbies . Even your health

Lady-wifi : Oh yeah ? Then . What about this ?!

Lady wifi keep firing pausing icon at her phone to shoot Symmetra . But Symmetra was blocked pausing icon by her Photon Projector .

Lady-wifi : What ?!

Symmetra : Told you .

Back to Spy . Reaper into the back smoke to flying away while Medic , Mercy , Spy , Rarity , Pinkie and Pyro were already defeated IS fighters and they're bring everyone out the museum .

Medic : Everyone . Let's get out the here !

Rarity : So what now ?!

Spy : Let's find our friends , they're waitng for us . This way !

Pyro : Gu ! (Go !)

Pinkie : Let's move !

Mercy : Ok !

Medic : Wait for me !

 **\- Outside the museum**

Back to the Mayor and Hawk Moth , 14 IS fighters were waiting for Hawk Moth and suddenly . Hawk Moth and the Mayor were leaves out the museum .

IS fighter 78 : Let me helped you . Bring the Mayor to the Limo !

But suddenly , Soldier 76 was showoff and he's jump down to attacks 2 IS fighter while he's crashes the limo after he's jump down . Soldier 76 beats 4 IS fighters and he's kicks 4 IS fighters flung away . He's took Light Gun (His own handgun not borrowed from DVA) to shoot 4 IS fighters . Now it's just Mayor and Hawk Moth .

Hawk Moth : Nice try . But i'm not done yet !

Soldier 76 : Well . What about this !? Mayor , get down !

Hawk Moth : What !?

Mayor's get down . Soldier 76 kicks Hawk Moth's face and flung away to the wall .

Soldier 76 :Mr Mayor , we've must to go ! Quickly !

Mayor : But who are you ?

Soldier 76 : No times to asked . We have to go !

Soldier 76 takes the Mayor out the dangerous zone . Hawk Moth woke up and he's saw Soldier 76 and the Mayor were escaped while he's frustrated

Hawk Moth : No . Why !( I'll handle myself )

 **\- Lourve Museum**

Sent to Heavy and other . All IS fighters being killed by Heavy , Knuckles , Soldier and Applejack . Dark Cupid fights Hanzo , Ladywifi fights Symmetra and Applejack fights Antibug . But suddenly , Hawk Moth was connected 3 Akumanized villains to getaway the museum and they're stop fighting them

Hawk Moth (voice) : Dark Cupid , Antibug , Lady-wifi . Stop fight and we've must to go !

Dark Cupid , Antibug and Ladybug : On it !

Dark Cupid , Antibug and Ladybug were escaped out the museum fastly .

(end the music)

Hanzo : They're getaway !

Symmetra : Patience , Hanzo . It's over

Applejack : Now i've seen everything !

Heavy : They just getaway like an babies

Soldier : Not nice , Heavy . They just ran out like an coward maggots

Knuckles : It's something wrong with them ?

Applejack : What happened ?

Knuckles : It's just... Someone was controlled the teenagers only 16 and 17 become the evil villains . Like Scout said , Hawk Moth was controlled every teenager to become the villains very strangly . In fact not only teenagers...

Spy : Even kid , adult and elder also become villains too !

Everyone saw Spy , Rarity , Medic , Mercy , Pyro and Pinkie were arrived from Auction room

Knuckles : Spy . How did you knew that ?

Spy : I've knew everything . Beside , everyone knew Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste ?

Heavy : No

Hanzo : I don't think that

Symmetra : Absolutely no

Applejack : No

Soldier : Yes !oh...wait... No !

Knuckles : Ok . I'm give up

Spy : He wasn't an fashional designer . He was an controlled if everyone's sad , bored , hatred , stress , corrupted... He's leads his butterfly out the hole of window to entered human body if everyone's stress up and become the villains unlike an heroes

Soldier : Oh ! I knew that . Scout was told me about this story during the auction

Heavy : Right

Hanzo : Everyone knews everything .

Knuckles : I guess Spy's right . But where is his location .

Spy : The mansion . He was living here . But we're must to reaches the mansion soon and possible . Who's with me ?

Soldier 76 : Wait !

Soldier 76 was arrived the museum after he's takes the Mayor find the safetly place

Spy : What happened ?

Soldier 76 : *breathe* Paris...is being under attack . Our friends is waiting for us !

Spy : What ! (Is that... Hawk Moth's plan what he did ? Not good)

Soldier : War ? I LOVE WAR !

Knuckles : Are you crazy , Soldier ?

Soldier : Yes !oh...wait... No !I'm not crazy , guys . American loves war . American always want war from other countries... But i love it !

Applejack and Knuckles : *facepalm* Give me a break !

Soldier 76 : So guys what we waiting for . Let's get out the there before war overflowing to other countries... ! Let's go !

 **\- Outside the museum**

Outside the Paris . Everyone's seen Paris was burning into sea of fire during the war against between France and ISIS (Also Hawk Moth's akumanized villains) . Gun sound everywhere at Paris .

Spy : What the hell ?

Soldier 76 : War ..always broke out . So...everyone want to fought them ?

Everyone didn't replied Soldier 76 and they agreed for him to fought them !

Soldier 76 : Good ! Prepare your weapons and fight for Paris !

Everyone : Well do !

Soldier 76 : Good ! Now . Let's move out !

(To be continued)

(Guardians's theme - Yuliya Tereshchenko from Guardians : The Russian heroes movie souldtrack)

Trung (voiceover) : Paris... the city of Love ... has become... the city of Hatred . The pain , the blood , the life , the conflict , and the starving . France has finally sunk on the fire of the Muslim war . The Musilm tried to destroy the Christianity and Catholicism , like Jesus said : **And indeed , Allah is my lord and your lord . So worship him . That is the staight path** . underattack by Donald Trump's government . The world has started the bloodiest war is... WW3 on terror all the global . But the world need an professional peacekeeping force agaisnt the conflict of Muslim . Overwatch , they will arrived at this near future with other heroes from other dimensions . They will fights for the hope , the peace and protects the generation of humanity to the better future . The IS will annihilated soon . But who is... the Overwatch and other teams ? soon or later they will show off at present day of the Earth . Get ready for the battle against Terrorist and Hawk Moth's akumanized villains with Team Sonic , Equestria Girls , RED team and Overwatch's agent . Also supporting from Sparta brother and The Left's Eye .

New announcement : Paris will be an new location target of Overwatch games

Similar like Paris : Sonic's Apocalypse will be an mission of Sonic Forces

(to be continued)


	36. Chapter 6 : The Butterfly and Stabber

**Paris , France**

The city were being destruction by the war in tonight . All IS fighters were foughts somewhere at street of Paris against French Army like : IS fighter took the MANPADS to shot down Mirage 2000 jet fighters , 10 IS fighters were combat against 31 French army with multiple armored vehicles while they hiding and shooting at the sandbags , 1 IS fighter firing RPG 7 to blowed Leclerc tank but Leclerc tank was blocked RPG projectile and then counterback to IS fighter , 2 IS fighter firing their Ak47s . But suddenly , the grenade round growing the red light was appears the battle and blows 2 fighters . It's Demoman , he was demolished IS fighter by his Iron Boarder .

Demoman : Dominated , you bloody muslim-head !

(Skyfall (instrumental) - One Ok Rock ft . Koie from Crossfaith, MAH from SiM and Masato from coldrain)

Rainbow Dash were showoff and she's kicks 5 IS fighters away while she's has pony up during the battle , Pharah firing her rocket launcher to shoot and blowed 7 IS fighters , Scout just ran off on the street and he's firing his Baby Face's blaster to shoot 4 IS fighters down , Silver used his telekinesis and he's held 6 cars by his telekinesis to throws toward 10 IS fighters away

Silver : It's no use !

 **(Cream , Tails , Sonic and Rainbow Dash POV)**

Tails riding his Tornado bi-plane on the sky while Cream sats down behind after Tails with her pet and Sonic was standing on Tornado bi-plane's wing . 10 IS fighter were firing machine guns to shot down Tornado bi-plane . But Tornado bi-plane was avoid some those projectiles and then he's flying overleft .

Tails : Sonic . You've must jump down my plane and helping your friend ok ?

Sonic : On it . And you ?

Tails : I will supported you to raid them if IS fighters tried to blocked your way . Do you hear that , Sonic ?

Sonic : I'm on it !

Tails : Good !

Cream : Be careful , Mr Sonic

Cheese : Chao Chao

Sonic : Ok . I'm come back soon later !

Sonic's jump out Tornado bi-plane to reaches the ground and finally , he's stand on the ground and he's ready to running

Taka (singing ) : _And i'm thinking of the promises we made . Look at the sky fall fall ,_ _Look at the sky fall fall_ _(_ _Look at the sky fall)_

Sonic : It's show time !

Sonic's ran off very faster never stop . 2 IS fighters tried to shoot Sonic down by DSHK machine guns , but Sonic was very fast and he's spinning like an ball to beat 2 IS fighters down , and he's keep running off . But suddenly , Rainbow Dash were show-off and she's follows Sonic to fighting together against IS fighters

Rainbow : Sonic . Our friends were waiting for you . You've must going left

Sonic : Where ?

Rainbow : Trocadero square !

Sonic : On it !

Taka (singing ) : _行き着くとこまで行き着いたら (Iki tsuku toko made iki tsuitara) . Nothing left for me to find . All gone gone gone .The sky fall_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were running to reaches Trocadero square . Tails also follows Sonic and Rainbow Dash too by his Tornado where's he riding with Cream and Cheese

(Stop the music)

 **(Engineer , Rarity , Torbjorn , Knuckles and McCree POV)**

Back to Engineer and other . Rarity was wearing her original clothes after the auction were ending , now she's blocks these bullet projectiles by her diamond shield to protected her friends while she are pony-up . Engineer builts his sentry to lv3 and his sentry has finally upgraded

Engineer : Done , ok . Rarity !

Rarity : Yes ?

Engineer : Stay back and let my sentry firing up !

Rarity : Ok

Rarity stops used her diamond shield and she's hiding away . Engineer's sentry firing up to shoot 13 IS fighters down , 1 IS fighter tried to destroyed Engineer's sentry by his RPG 2 . But he was being killed by Engineer's sentry . Now all 13 IS fighters were being killed and his sentry stop firing .

Engineer : *laugh* Another satisfied customer ! Rarity , they're dead now

Rarity : Nice work , Engie

Engineer : No welcome , Mrs . The engineer is over here ! Always come here

Torbjorn : Did i missed something ?

Engineer : Nah ! That's nothing , partner

Rarity : Absolutely no , Viking engineer . We were beat all those faithless fighters . Beside , i've to say is thanks for Cowboy Engineer with his sentry

Torbjorn : Ok so i think is... It's that IS got the tank , rights

Rarity : What ?

Engineer : Nah . These terrorist doesn't used and drives the tank at this country

Torbjorn : But i think it was here . Look

Torbjorn shows Engineer and Rarity to pointed the object . Of course , T72a main battle tank was arrived where's IS capture these tanks during Syrian Civil War (But this tank doesn't used by France army . But someone was smuggles these tanks for IS fighters at France or stealing T72 tanks from Poland to France by sea route when smugglers tried to hides from bodyguards) . IS T72a firing the cannon to shoot and destroys Engineer's sentry down . Finally Enginner's sentry has been destroyed by T72a to make Engineer frustrated up

Engineer : Sentry down ! I'M GONNA SCRAP THE TANK RIGHT NOW !

Torbjorn : No ! Don't do that . Find the hiding the place before this tank tried to killing us !

Rarity : Hurry !

Engineer , Torbjorn and Rarity were hiding at the ruin car from ISIS tank . ISIS tank wheeling the continuous track to moves and finds Engineer , Torbjorn and Rarity are hiding somewhere . But suddenly , Applejack's showoff and she's face to face ISIS tank .

Applejack : Hey you , scrapped toy

Engineer , Torbjorn and Rarity were heard Applejack shouted up the tank .

Rarity : Applejack ?

Applejack : Don't worry , partner . I'll take care this metal thing

Engineer : You crazy ?

Applejack : I'm not . Cause this tank are easily to beat down !

Torbjorn : That's not good !

ISIS tank driver 4 : What you waiting for ? Kill her !

T72a tank firing cannon to shoot Applejack . But Applejack dodges tank's projectile and she's ran off to the tank .

ISIS tank driver : Why you ! Firing turret machine gun !

T72a firing turret machine gun (PKT) to shoot Applejack down . But Applejack was jump up and she's has finally pony-up

Applejack : Let's scrapped this metal !

Applejack's jump down and she's held tank turret out the tank . Finally , Applejack has pulled up tank turret and she's throws tank turret flung away .

Rarity : Wow . Cool

Engineer : Wow ! That's just an cowboy

Torbjorn : Unbelievable ? How just she's pulled out tank turret ?

4 ISIS tank driver ready to scared and screamed Applejack and their leaves out the tank to runaway from Applejack . But unfortunately , Knuckles has showoff and he's punches 2 IS tank driver down (1 IS driver's being break his teeth) . Also McCree's showoff and he's firing Peacekeeper revolver to shoot 2 IS driver . Finally , they are dead !

McCree : Try to runaway ?! In your dream . Knux , how is your going ?

Knuckles : It's gonna be ok , McCree . These fighters had good driving but...how they got this tank ?

McCree : This tank ?...Hmmm... i think is...an... I think they're stolen this tank from Poland

Knuckles : Poland ?

McCree : Of course . These tanks are supplied for Poland when Poland still an communist country . But now at present day , Poland still used these tanks when they staves these tanks

Applejack : So that's why they stolen these tank

(Medic's theme - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

Engineer : Hmm... Maybe i've just... I got idea !

Applejack : What happened ?

Rarity : What's going on ?

Engineer : Today . I'm gonna make my sentry ...on the tank

McCree : What ?

Knuckles : Really . How supposed to be able bring your sentry on tank . Could be become an sentry tank very possible ?

Torbjorn : Very genius , Engineer

Engineer : Cause i was an smartest engineer . Now , let's crafting my sentry...on the tank . Guys , find more the metals and i'm gonna built it on the tank's turret . It's gonna be fun today *laugh* (Let's teaches some Musilm fighters an remember leason )

(stop the music)

 **(Spy , Rouge , Pinkie , Pyro POV)**

Back to Spy and other . Spy , Pyro , Pinkie were wearing his original clothes and he's firing his Diamond Back to shoot 4 IS fighters , Rouge's flying up and she's kicks 2 IS fighter down , Pinkie's throws her sprinkles to blowed 5 IS fighters down , Genji slashes 4 IS fighters into the flesh , Pyro burns 3 IS fighters into the ashes while he's laughing very evil . But suddenly , 15 IS fighter were arrived and they're ready to assault against the heroes .

Spy : Enemy reinforcement . Incoming !

 **(Heavy , Zarya , Medic and Mercy POV )**

Back to Heayv and other . Heavy firing his Tomislav to shoot 4 IS fighters down while they can't counterback Heavy , 1 IS fighter took his sword and attack behinds Heavy . But unfortunately , Medic has shot down 1 IS fighter to saved Heavy by his Mauser C96 . Now Medic was wearing his original clothes

Heavy : What just happening ?

Medic : He's tried to kill you when you aren't attention him . So don't worry , i'll heals you to fight . Move , schnell !

Heavy : Thank you , Doctor !

Heavy keep firing his Tomislav while Medic's heals Heavy by his Medigun . Zayra and Mercy also showoff and she's firing lazer beam at her Partical Cannon to shoot 7 IS fighters while Mercy heals Zarya by her Caducesus Staff like Medic heals Heavy . Mercy was wearing his original clothes .

Heavy : Zarya , let's kill them all !

Zarya : Sure it's !

 **(Sniper POV)**

Back to Sniper , he was hiding somewhere at the plaza when he's finding the ambush to kill some IS fighter's heads . He's opened the window and he's aimming the scope of AWPer Hand with suppressor when 13 IS fighters tried to find him at the street . Sniper was relax and he's ready to pulled the trigger

Sniper : *whisper* I'm gonna blowed you head , mate

Sniper firing his AWPer Hand to shoot 1 IS fighter down . 1 IS fighter has been shot down to make 12 IS fighters passived the mentality .

IS fighter 50 : Sniper , sniper , sniper ! Find the cover . We've got the sniper here !

12 IS fighters finds the objects to hide from Sniper . Sniper saw Claymore mine was deployed and placing at the street by himself to make an trap of IS fighters while he's looked at the scope .

Sniper : *whisper* Let's blowing up .

Sniper firing AWPer Hand to shoot Claymore mine and blowed 3 IS fighters flung down away to make IS fighters more passived the mentality .

IS fighter 50 : Shoot , shoot , shoot !

IS fighter 61 : Where ?

IS fighter 50 : Everything !

8 fighters firing their weapon everything . But 1 IS fighter has saw Sniper's aimming his sniper rifle .

IS fighter 61 : It's him . He's on the plaza ! He's on the plaza !

8 fighters firing their weapon to shoot Sniper on the plaza .

Sniper : Piss

Sniper's get out the window and he's leaves out the room to the corridor . 8 IS fighters were entered the plaza to find Sniper . Sniper tried to pushing the elevator wall button . But the elevator has been broken and Sniper ran off to the stair from 8 IS fighters . Sniper took his hand switch to exploded 4 IS fighters while they chases Sniper at the plaza . At the roof , Sniper has got an dead end and he's deployed TNT to prepared for blowed the plaza . But 4 IS fighters were arrived and they are aimming their firearm weapons to pointed Sniper .

IS fighter 61 : Aha . So you tried to become a hero ?

Sniper : Why ?

IS fighter 61 : Just because... You will never getaway from me and your dead end is.. near here !

Sniper : It's that so . It's that supposed to be for special gift for me ?

IS fighter 61 : Absolutely yes . But now , your present is here !

Sniper : I don't need your present . But you should need to thinking ?

IS fighter 61 : What ?

Sniper : See ya !

Sniper's jump down the plaza and 4 IS fighters seen Sniper want to suicided himself .

IS fighter 61 : He's crazy ?

But unfortunately , the plaza has ready to explosion and 4 IS fighters didn't attention the TNT . The Plaza has been blowed up and 4 IS fighters being killed , Sniper firing Grappling Hook to grabbed the light pole and he's jump down the ground safety from light pole .

Sniper : I've just dominated all the muslim , mate !

 **(Shadow , Sunset and Twilight POV)**

(Rival battle - Shadow the Hedgehog (For True Story) - Sonic Generation sountrack)

Back to Shadow , Twilight and Sunset , Shadow's riding his Dark Rider bike , Sunset's riding her motocross when Twlight sat down behind and hugs Sunset when Shadow and Sunset riding their bikes very faster while 4 IS Technicals caring 21 fighters and chasing Sunset , Shadow and Twilight . 4 IS fighters firing Technicals mount machine gun (DSHK) to shoot Twilight , Sunset and Shadow . But they just dodged these projectiles while they riding their bikes .

Shadow : Sunset !

Sunset : Yes ?

Shadow : You've must distracted them and i'll gonna find Sniper . Got it !?

Sunset : Got it !

Twlight : Ok

Shadow : Good . You've going over left and i'm gonna over right

Shadow going rights to find Sniper and Sunset (with Twilight) going lefts to distracted 4 IS technicals .

 **(Shadow and Sniper POV)**

Sniper's just waiting for Shadow when he's pee down at his jar (Jarate) . Finally he was done his pee down at jar and he's picks up his Jarate to his Cozy Camper bag .

Sniper : Well . It's just waiting for Shadow

? : Help !

Sniper : Someone called for help ?

? : Somebody , help me !

Sniper : Alright . I'm coming !

Sniper's ran off and he's saw 1 French soldier were injury his leg while he's sat down at sandbag .

Sniper : Are you ok , mate ?

French army 31 : My leg . It's broken

Sniper : I know and i know . Let me help you , mate

Sniper's opened his Cozy Camper and he's took his bandage rolls to bind French soldier's leg .

Sniper : There it's how is done

French army : Thank you sir for help

Sniper : Nah ! You don't need for thanks , mate . Anyway , so we've just waiting for the black hedgehog , mate

French army : Black hedgehog ?

Sniper : Long story , mate . So we just...

*explosion*

Sniper : What the hell just going on ?

French army : The Jihad . They are tried to hunting me

Sniper : Ok . So *put down his Cozy Camper away* It's time to carrys you

French army 43 : Merci , sir

Sniper : What you waiting for ? Get up on my back , mate . I'll carried you

French army 43 : Ok !

Sniper carrys French soldier to destroy plaza when he's put away his Cozy Camper . At the roof , Sniper puts French soldier down and he's took his flare stick to make the lightsmoke become an signal . Back to Shadow , he's riding his bike to find Sniper . But certainly , he's saw an signal lightsmoke at the roof of plaza

Shadow : Sniper

Shadow keep riding his bike to reaches the destroy plaza very fastly

(Lost in Tonight - One Ok Rock)

Back to Sniper , Sniper took his intratec tec 9 and French soldier also took his Famas bullpup rifle . They both ready to assaults when 31 IS fighters were coming up the roof . 2 IS fighters were opened rooftop door to attack Sniper and French soldier , but they both shot down 2 fighters and shot down more 4 IS fighters . Back to Shadow , he's get down his Dark Rider bike and he's picks his pistol (M1911 with Shadow's logo) while he's reload his gun .

Shadow : Now . Let's see what you've got !

Inside the destroy plaza , 3 IS fighters being shot down at their heads by Shadow . He's shot down 10 IS fighters and he's began to teleported to the stair . He's kicks 3 IS fighters out the stair while he's keep teleporting to kicks and punches 5 IS fighters down ( 1 IS fighter being kicked out the window ) . Back to Sniper and French soldier . They both still firing their firearm weapons to against IS fighters hiding at rooftop door .

French army 43 : They're too many !

Sniper : Yeah ! But we've must kill them all , mate ! Whatever when we've out the ammo !

French army 43 : Just keep shooting !

Back to Shadow , he's just kills 4 IS fighters and he's took RPG-7 to shoot and blowed 2 IS fighters . He's throws away RPG-7 while he's keep moving to saved Sniper and French soldier . 1 IS fighter firing PKM machine gun to shoot Shadow down , But Shadow was using Chaos Control to slow down the motion and he's skates his hovershoes to charge toward IS fighter , he's finally kicked IS fighter flung out the window away and the motion was returned to normal .

Shadow : Your weapon is useless when you tried to shoot me !

At the nearing of the roof , Shadow kills 1 IS fighter while IS fighter takes Type 69 RPG to blowed Sniper and French soldier . Sniper and French soldier stops firing their weapons and Shadow was arrived to meet Sniper

(end the music)

Shadow : Sorry for be late , Sniper . But where have you been , i'm just to finding you

Sniper : Nah ! It's okay , mate . Anyway , can you help this French soldier here ? His right leg has been broken

French army 43 : Bonjour , how are you

Shadow : I'm fine and thanks . Now , let me call the helicopter to help you

French army 43 : Merci

5 minutes later , an EC725 was arrived and 2 French army takes French soldier to the stretcher bed , and bring him up to the helicopter . 2 French army were get up to the helicopter before the helicopter take on the air

Shadow : Ok , flying up ! Hurry !

French pilot 2 : Ok *thumb up* . This is 4th Fighter Wing , we've got 1 soldier being injuried at right leg immediately , over

French communicationeers (voice) : Copy that !

Finally , French helicopter take on the air and flying away Shadow and Sniper .

Shadow : Well . It's done . Now let's find Sunset and Twilight before they need us . Let's go , Sniper

Sniper : Ok , mate

 **(Twlight and Sunset POV)**

Sunset were distracted 4 IS technicals while 4 IS fighters at the technicals firing mounted machine guns and she's vroom her motorcross to make her bike faster while Twilight hugging tie Sunset .

Twilight : Sunset . It's so faster . Can you slowing down ?!

Sunset : I can't do this !

Twilight : Why ?!

Sunset : We can't stop here until they got us . So that's why i've vroom my bike ! Hang it , Twi . It's gonna be faster !

Twilight : What ? Whoa !

Sunset just vroom her bike again and she's reaches to the wood board vertical up at the farm truck .

Sunset : Twilight !

Twilight : Yes ?!

Sunset : Hugged me very tie . I'm gonna passed the wooad board !.

Twilight : What ? Are you carzy , Sunset ?!

Sunset : Trust me . It's gonna be awesome !

Finally , Sunset has reaches the wood board at the farm truck to make Sunset and Twilight flung up at Sunset's motocross

Twilight : *big screamed*

Sunset : Yahoo !

When Sunset and Twilight flung up at Sunset's motorcross . Each evey IS fighters were gasped and wow Twilight and Sunset are flung up

All IS fighters : Wow ! So cool !

Now Sunset vrooms her bike down the street and keep moving faster while Twilight has finally obsessed by Sunset's strong vigilance .

Twilight : Please don't do that , Sunset . It could make me obsessed your strong vigilance

1 IS technicals rams farm truck away and 4 IS technical keep chasing Sunset and Twilight before they're getaway .

IS fighter 62 : Come on . Take the RPG !

4 IS fighters were picking their RPG 7 and they firing the rocket to shoot and blowed Twilight & Sunset . But they are shoot the rockets missed to make Twilight and Sunset were dodged the rockets . Back to Shadow and Sniper. they were arrived the street on 5 minutes before Sunset and Twilight passed away from the Jihad . Shadow was looked at binocular to find Sunset and Twilight , and Sniper . He were aimming the scope of AWPer Hand for waiting Shadow's lead

Sniper : Did you see Sunset and Twilight , mate ?

Shadow : No . They didn't came here , so we've just waiting

Sniper : Ok ? Maybe i want to shoot their eggheads . That's why i love shoot the head

Shadow : Be quiet . Look ! They're coming !

Shadow's saw Sunset and Twilight were getaway from 4 IS technicals by Sunset's motorcross at his binocular

Sniper : Where ?

Shadow : Overhead !

Sniper also saw Sunset and Twilight were getaway from 4 IS technicals by Sunset's motorcross

Sniper : I see it . When i shoot , mate ?

Shadow : Right here !

Shadow keep looked his binocular and he's ready to leads Sniper to shoot 4 IS technicals

Shadow : Ok , so Sniper

Sniper : Yes ?

Shadow : I want you... to shoot all the engines or...anything like tires , drivers that's alll , and let make them become the painful leason

Sniper : Got it , mate !

Sniper reloads his sniper rifle to prepared for shoot

Shadow : Ok . Are you ready ?

Sniper : Ok , mate

Shadow : Good . Keep your target and do not shoot Sunset and Twilight !

Shadow : Alright

Back to Sunset and Twilight . She's just keep vrooming her motorcross and she saw Sniper was aimming his AWPer Hand and Shadow was looked his binocular

Sunset : Twilight , we are saved now !

Twilight : Who ?

Sunset : Shadow and Sniper . They're here !

Twilight : Really ?

Sunset : Of course . Hang on , Twilight ! (Thanks for help , Shadow )

Back to Shadow and Sniper , Shadow leads Sniper to prepared for shoot .

Shadow : 2,70 yard !

Sniper : Got it

Shadow : Take them down !

Sniper firing his AWPer Hand to shoot IS technical's engine . Finally , IS technical has been blowed up and all fighters were being killed .

Shadow : 1 down , 3 more ! 1,20 yard !

Sniper : It's too close . I can't approaches it !

Shadow : Just firing , Aussie !

Sniper : Ok

Sniper firing his AWPer Hand to shoot IS technical's tire . Finally , the tire has been blowed up and make IS fighters at 2nd techincal flipping crashing over away the street . When the techincal stop flipping , the technical was burned up and kill IS fighters .

Shadow : 2 down , 2 more

Sniper : Right *reload*

Shadow : 21,0 yard

Sniper : Target ready !

Shadow : Fire !

Sniper firing his AWPer Hand to shoot penetrate 2 IS Technicals . Finally , 2 IS technicals has been blowed up and kill more IS fighters by his penetrate skill .

Shadow : Penetrate kill ? How'd you do that ?

Sniper : I don't know . Maybe i've just variant my AWPer Hand from my Machina . Thay's why i've just shooting down , mate !

Shadow : Nice work . But this penetrate skill was very dangerous , so i want you to stop used your penetrate kill . It could make your weapon being on list of Banned weapon

Sniper : Why did you banned my weapon ?

Shadow : No need to asked , Sniper . But you shouldn't used your weapons . So forget it , at least we've just dominated IS fighters down

Sniper : That's all what you've got , mate

Sunset stops her motorcross and she's met Shadow and Sniper .

Twilight : Sniper , thanks for help

Sunset : I couldn't done yet with your helping , Shadow . Even you , Sniper

Sniper : Thanks , mate

Shadow : No welcome

Twilight : Wait we wating for . Let's find our friends and save the France !

 **(Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Scout and Tracer POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow keeps running and flying like 2 an same speed demons . Finally , they are arrived the Trocadero square where's Scout and Tracer were fighting against the Jihad .

Tracer : How it is today , love ?

Scout : It's too busy here ! These fighters...aren't...the true MUSLIM !

Sonic : Did i've miss something ?

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were jump up and they're both beats down 17 IS fighters . Finally , 17 IS fighter has been defeated by Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Sonic : Sorry for late , Scout

Rainbow : Me too

Scout : Forget it . Make sure both of you come here fasterly

Tracer : Hey ! Sonic and Rainbow Dash are faster than you , Scout and me

Scout : Whatever

Sonic : Enough , guys . So... Does everyone were ok ?

Scout : We're ok

Tracer ; Me too

Rainbow : So when we start , Sonic ?

Sonic : Find our friends and saves the France !

Rainbow , Scout and Tracer : Right !

 **(Winston , Fluttershy , Bastion and Omega POV)**

Winston , Fluttershy , Bastion and Omega are entered the zoo while 23 IS fighters captures the zoo . But suddenly , 5 IS fighters were hiding at the bushes and trees , and they firing up to shoot Winston , Fluttershy , Bastion and Omega .

Omega : Ambush !

Winston : Incoming !

Winston covers Fluttershy to protected her . Bastion and Omega were firing their weapons to shoot the ambushes . Finally , the ambushes has been killed .

Omega: Go . They're dead now !

Winston : Let's go . We don't have time to waste !

Fluttershy : Ok !

Omega : The muslim are hiding somewhere at animal cages . Find and destroy !

Winston , Omega , Bastion and Fluttershy are keeps moving to find the IS fighters at the zoo

 **(Spy , Rouge , Pinkie and Pyro POV)**

When Spy , Pinkie , Rouge and Pyro are fought against the fighters . But suddenly , 7 IS fighters were being killed very surprised and 4 heroes has shocked up

Spy : What the hell ?

Rouge : What just going on ? I've just fighting them or someone was taking down ?

Pinkie : Maybe the chopper

Spy : No . It's wasn't . I don't see any chopper around here . So...

? : Hey !

Spy , Pinkie , Rouge and Pyro turned a back and they're saw Engineer riding T72a (along Knuckles , Rarity , Applejack , McCree , Torbjorn are sitting T72a)

Spy : Wonderful !

Rouge : That's was genius

Pyro : Uh MI GO! (Oh my god !)

Pinkie : The tank . It's should got an main turret but why's Engineer remove it ?

Engineer : Hey , guys . Look i've got the tank

T72a are varianted at the turret by Engineer and his friend like : 4 miniguns , 5 rocket launchers , 8 smoke dischargers and 1 X band radar . Knuckles , Rarity , Applejack , McCree , Torbjorn are jump down Engineer's tank to met Spy , Pinkie , Rouge and Pyro

Spy : Mrs. Rarity !

Rarity : How are you been ?

Spy : Well...i'm ok . It's just nothing . Anyway , and so you're crafting your sentry on tank turret and is that your invention how'd you made that ?

Engineer : Well... cause i'am , and thanks for supporting for Torbjorn and other... It could make all the professors become the useless . No one can variant the tank just Applejack pulled out the tank turret . So that's why i used this tank to crushing them

Knuckles : He's very genius . He's always bulit his automatic weapons just like Tails was did

Pinkie : What should we call your tank ?

Engineer *short laugh* Maybe i've just called : Terminator 72

Appjejack : Wow ! Your just called your tank is Terminator ? That's was unstading name and it could make IS fighters become the useless fighters

McCree : Well . What we waiting for ? Let's find them and destroy them !

 **(Demoman POV)**

Demoman are hiding at the broken wall while 8 IS fighters finding him and Demoman was thinking how to blowed down IS fighters .

Demoman : What should i do now ?

Demoman has think out and he's has got to do

Demoman : I knew what i do !

Demoman throws the rock to make IS fighters attention .

IS fighter 43 : Who's there ?

IS fighter 74 : Show yourself , one eye black man !

IS fighter 56 : If you won't come here . I will shoot your last eye and you can't see everything it just like you've got an dream inside !

Demoman : Hey , Daesh !

IS fighter 43 : Stop called us the Daesh . Show yourself !

Demoman : Come at me and chasing me like an wind !

Demoman ran off and 8 IS fighters were chasing Demoman very fast . Before IS fighters were found Demoman , Demoman shoots 5 sticky bombs down the ground from his Wee Willy to make an trap and he's shouted up to call 8 IS fighters get him

Demoman : Hey . Over here , don't shoot me !

IS fighter 43 : That's him , get him !

When the fighters ran off to arrested Demoman . Demoman took his Destruction PDA hiding his behind and pushing the button to blowed up 8 IS fighters . Finally , 8 fighters were being killed by Demoman .

Demoman : Dominated , Allahu Akaboom !

 **(Soldier , Soldier 76 , Pharah and Ana POV)**

Soldier , Soldier 76 , Pharah and Ana are encounter 1 IS fighter firing twin 50. M2HB machine gun with anti explosive shield up and inside the plaza very monstrously .

Soldier 76 : Ah ! What should we do now ? We can't take more longer . But how supossed to be able to shoot that crazy guys !?

Soldier : If Sniper was came here . That guy will be down any second

Ana : Hey ! I'm the sniper here , helmet head

Soldier : But why did you shoot him down ? It is your chance !

Ana : Not this time

Pharah : Mom !

Ana : Be quiet , Pharah ! Don't replied back

Soldier 76 : Enough , no need to fighting . So listen carefully . Ana , you've must take him down . Soldier , Pharah and i gonna distracted him !

Ana : Understood !

Soldier 76 : Follow me !

Soldier : Yeah !

Pharah : Careful , Mom

Ana : Alright

When Soldier , Soldier 76 and Pharah were leaves Ana and they took weapons to shoot IS fighter firing twin 50. M2HB machine gun . But IS fighter doesn't injured his body by the shield and he's keeps firing his 50. M2HB machine gun to Pharah , Soldier 76 and Soldier . Ana readys to shoot IS fighter while she's aimming her Biotic Rifle .

Ana : (Ok steady...steady)

Ana firing her Biotic rifle shot down IS fighter . Finally , 1 IS fighter has been shot down by Ana

Soldier : Nice work , old lady

Pharah : Nice shot , Mom

Ana : No welcome

Soldier 76 : No time to waste . We have to move !

 **(Hanzo , Espio and Genji POV)**

Espio and Shimada's brothers were fought against IS fighters . Hanzo held and release the 3 arrows from his Storm Bow to shoot 3 IS fighter , Espio rush up and he's throws his kunais to take down 4 IS fighters , and he's kicks and punches 4 IS fighters down . Genji throws his shurikens to take down 5 IS fighters and he's slashes 3 IS fighters by his Wakizashi sword while he's rush up . Finally , all IS fighters were being killed by Espio and Shimada's brother

Espio : What now ?

Hanzo : I've heard someones was coming

Hanzo tooks Sonic Arrow and he's held & release Sonic Arrow from his Storm Bow to shoot the wall to make Sonic Arrow got an coverage signal . The signal has detected 8 IS fighters were coming soon to against Hanzo , Genji and Espio

Genji : They're here !

Espio : Let's take them down !

 **(Zenyatta, Symmetra , and Silver POV )**

When Symmetra , Zenyatta and Silver are fought against the IS fighters . Symmetra firing lazer beam her Photon Projector with her Sentry Turret at the objects to shoot 5 IS fighters , Silver used his Telekinesis and he's held all the objects throwed 12 IS fighters away . But suddenly , Symmetra has been shot at her arm and she's down

Silver : Symmetra ! Are you alright ?

Symmetra : I'm alright , Silver . Master !

Zenyatta : Yes ?

Symmetra : Can you help me , please . I'm hitting !

Zenyatta : Alright

Zenyatta using his Orb of Harmony to heal Symmetra . Finally , her injury has been gone to make her stonger

Symmetra : Thanks , master

Zenyatta : No need to fight , Symmetra . You've must to care yourself . Silver

Silver : Yes ?

Zenyatta : Keeping on eye her . I'll take them down !

Zenyatta readys to face to face with IS fighters

Zenyatta : Let me introduce my new skill ! Magical golden headband !

Zenyatta's orbs flung toward to all the fighters and his orbs turned into the an golden shinning headbands to putting on all IS fighter's heads . All IS fighters were surprised and they tried to put away the headbands . But the headbands won't put out away their heads .

Zenyatta : All of you will be punishment by my Buddhist texts

Zenyatta's reading and speak up automatic like Buddhist monks while all his golden arms summoned . And the soundwave from his head was waving to make all IS fighters screamed up , mentality and horrified . Finally , All IS fighters has been killed by their nerves and Zenyatta's headbands has self put out all IS fighters to turned back the his original orbs and turned back from him .

Zenyatta : You shouldn't become the bad thing if you dare to challenge me

Silver : Master . How did you do that ?

Zenyatta : When i was robot . Tekhartha Mondatta teaches me an new skill before he's assassinated at London , but my master was said : This skill must got an limited to used . Then i can't using my skill if the emergency has undertrouble . So that's why i take care my skill . Do you know , Silver ? It just like you

Silver : Me ?

Zenyatta : Of course . But...the war still the war . Every humankind were face to face the war each other without destiny , peace and the life in the long time centuries

Silver : So...war wasn't never ending until the humanity being doomed ?

Zenyatta : Of course . If the war ending , the world must be burden of the consequences of war very heavily . That's why the human want to shares the peace for the world and the galaxy too without the war

Silver : I've knew what are you talking about . But...Symmetra , let's go and find our friends before they need us !

Symmetra : Ok , let's go , Master

Zenyatta : Right !

 **(Mei , DVA , Reinhardt , Blaze , Lucio and Amy POV)**

When Mei , Reinhardt , DVA , Blaze , Amy and Lucio were fought against IS fighters . Mei deploys weather-modification drone to freeze 5 IS fighters .

IS fighter 73 : It's...so...cold !

IS fighter 65 : It could make me...Achu! Fever

IS fighter 34 : Damn you , China !

Mei : Hey . Don't rude my country , Islam !

Reinhardt : Cause your weapon and other thing are Made in China . That's why everyone was boycott and hates Made in China

Mei : Why ?

DVA : Because , food and other things had an poison when you didn't know ?!

Mei : Oh really ?!

Blaze : Look out !

1 IS fighter took RPG 7 to shoot and blowed Mei , Reinhardt , DVA , Blaze , Lucio and Amy .

Reinhardt : Let me handle this !

Reinhardt used Barrier Field to blocked RPG 7's projectile . Finally , the projectile can't blowed down Mei , Reinhardt , DVA , Blaze , Lucio and Amy .

Lucio : How did you do that ?

Reinhardt : That's my old skill , techno-boy . Girls' , let's take them down !

Lucio : Ah men . Why didn't you said : Boys and girls instead ?

Reinhardt : Just i want to say . That's all !

Blaze claws 3 IS fighters with her flame , Amy jumps up and she's swing her Piko Piko Hammer to beat down 2 IS fighters , DVA drving her mech and she's shoot Fusion Cannons at her mech to shoot 5 IS fighters , Mei freezes 3 IS fighters by her Endothermic Blaster . Finally , All IS fighters were being take down by Blaze , Amy , Mei and DVA , Lucio has gasp while he's very surprised .

Lucio : Well...hard to say . These girls...are ...indestructible ?

Reinhardt : Just we need to learn about the girls how to fight *short laugh*

Lucio : Whatever

 **(Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer POV)**

Sonic and Rainbow were take down 4 IS fighters , Scout throws his Flying Guillotine to hit 1 IS fighter while he's deploys DSHK machine gun and Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot 5 IS fighters .

Sonic : Try to fight me , loser . Cause we are fastest thing alive !

Rainbow : Yeah !

Scout : That's right !

Tracer : Bright it sound , love !

Sonic spinning like a ball and Rainbow kicks Sonic like an football to take down 3 IS fighters . When Sonic take down 3 fighters while he's spinning like an ball , Tracer kicks Sonic like Rainbow Dash to take down ricochet 4 IS fighters . Scout takes his Atomizer bat and he's swing Sonic to take down 1 IS fighter when IS fighter deployed RPG 7 . Finally , all IS fighters has been beat down by Sonic and his teamwork

Sonic : Awesome

Rainbow : Not bad !

Scout : Totally freaking outstading !

Tracer : Oh yeah ! London style !

Sonic , Rainbow , Tracer and Scout : Hi five !

 **(Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

Ladybug and Chatnoir were fought against 10 IS fighters . Chatnoir feeling his father become the villain while his arguement out the limit .

Chatnoir : Dad . Why did he's become the villain ? It shouldn't happen here !

Ladybug : I know but why's your father was an Hawk Moth

Chatnoir : Cause he's tried to hiding his secret and he's finally blowed up ! That's why my father is Hawk Moth ! I HATE HIM SO MUCH !

Ladybug : So what should we do ?

Chatnoir : Back to my mansion and find my father !

Ladybug : Ok !

But suddenly , the IS T72A tank were showoff and she's ready to take down Ladybug and Chatnoir

Chatnoir : HOW THEY'VE GOT THE TANK ?

Ladybug : I had no idea what they've got an tank !

But suddenly , Demoman has showoff the rooftop and he's took his Ullapool Cabel to ready for destroy the tank

Demoman : I'm going to blast you into thing gruel!

Demoman jump down to reaches the tank and he's finally get on the tank turret . opened the metal disck from his Ullapool Caber and throws Ullapool Caber down the inside tank cockpit , and he's get out away the tank before the tank blowed up . Finally , the tank has been destroyed !

Ladybug : Wow ! How did he's do that ?

Chatnoir : How ?

Demoman : See! I told ya they were a bunch o' wee lasses!

Ladybug : Ah Mr... Are you come from the Scotland ?

Demoman : How did you know ? Wait...wait for minutes . Ah i knew . Are you the...the...?

Chatnoir : Chatnoir , right ?

Demoman : Yes yes . Scout told me about you become an super...super...hello (hero)

Chatnoir : Really ? ( Don't tell that Yankee boy)

Demoman : Of course . But i'm gotta go now

Chatnoir : But wait ?

Demoman : What ?

Chatnoir : Can i followed you , sir ?

Demoman : Sure it

Ladybug : And what your name , sir

Demoman : Name . Nah don't need my name . Just called me : The Demoman

Chatnoir : Demoman ?

Demoman : No times to waste . We have to go , lads !

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

When outside got an gunsound fring everywhere . Hawk Moth was standing near the big window with his butterflies and he's took the Chaos Emerald from his staff to light up from the light of window .

Hawk Moth : Beautiful jemstone . So powerful . So i'll take this emerald forever !Now let me see . Who's dare to take this an shining emerald . Especially you , Tullmen . Soon or later . The world will be me until i've capture the Miraculouses . Wait..the Miraculouses , that's right . But i will lead my Akumanized Villains to capture the Miraculouses and destroy the heroes once for all ! *evil long laugh*

 **\- Lourve Museum**

After the auction has finally over . Dante and Vergil were late arrived after every people ran-off away the museum , 18 IS fighters and 350 French guards dead bodies down the floor of the museum .

Dante : What the helll just going here ? That's was a mess i've never seen before

Vergil : Bullet everywhere . Even...corpses

Dante : I knew it . We're late now so...we've just see all an dead bodies at the musum ?! That's all ?

Bayonetta : That's why you 2 shouldn't be come here ?

Dante : Why ?

Jeanne : They're take over the Emerald . Of course

Dante : *sigh* Ah not that fuck again ? Vergil , let's get out the here and...

Vergil : Hold on the minutes

Dante : What ? What just going on ?

Vergil : The Emerald...should be belong to someone

Bayonetta : That's right . The animal standing like an human

Dante : Stading like an human ?

Vergil : Sonic the Hedgehog is only one using this Chaos Emerald

Bayonetta : He was very fastest over 9000 . Should i called him : Fastest thing alive instead

Dante : Wait... Sonic ...was here ?

Vergil : Of course . Sonic was here for the while but guess we find Sonic...outside the battlefield

Dante : What should we do now ?

Vergil : Let's find Sonic and present the gift for him

Dante : The gift ?

Vergil : I can't broke up . So we've must find Sonic at cost !

(to be continued)

(Cry out - One ok Rock)

Lyric:

Switch the light off welcome to the night  
What's the problem, not gonna make it right?  
Bite the bullet then pull the trigger hold tight  
(It's a feeling you know)

Kotoba wo nomikonda kimi no  
Nanika wo uttaeru metsuki wa  
Tatoe rarenai kurai tsumetai  
(Take take take, take it from no one)

But I don't know what to call it  
When I know I don't care anymore  
Itazurani sugisatteta kinou

Cry out  
Will you tell me now  
So we say we want change and never be the same  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah

Cry out  
Oh I'm burning out  
Can't you hear the sound  
(Voices all around)  
(Cause we're going down)

Subete ga uraharana boku no  
yowami o tsukamou to shitemo  
sarani kataku tozashite miseruno  
(I don't take shit off of no one)

Soredemo gouin'na kimi wa  
nanika o chiratsuka sete misete  
atakamo heizen o yosou no  
(You take, take, take, take it from no one)

But I don't know what to call it  
When I know I don't care anymore  
In the end I know we'll all be gone

Cry out  
Will you tell me now  
So we say we want change and never be the same  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah

Cry out  
Oh I'm burning out  
Can't you hear the sound

One by one it's taking apart it's taking apart of me

Can't you hear the voices screaming?  
Out loud to me I feel it  
We can be the change we needed  
Shout it out now shout it out now  
Can't you hear the voices screaming?  
Out loud to me I feel it  
We can be the change we needed  
Shout it out now shout it out now

Cry out  
Will you tell me now  
So we say we want change and never be the same  
Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah

Cry out  
Oh I'm burning out  
Can't you hear the sound  
(Voices all around)  
Can't you hear the sound  
(Cuz we're going down)  
(Voices all around)  
(Cuz we're going down)


	37. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Part 2)

**Paris , France**

(Trailer theme - Megaman Online soundtrack)

When Paris still the war between IS and French army , 1 IS fighter firing Zsu-23-2 machine gun to shot down Mirage 2000 on the rooftop . But unfortunately , 1 IS fighter has been killed by French jet fighter's raid the bomb , 15 French armies patrols on the street . But certainly , 5 IS fighters ambushes to assault French armies , AMX Leclerc tank shot down 5 IS fighters . But unfortunately , the Leclerc tank has been destroyed by IS T72A tank stolen from Poland . But the Eurocopter Tiger has show-off and she's firing autocannon and rocket to shot down 7 IS fighters and the tank , and flying away .

(Nothing Helps (no vocal ) - One ok Rock)

When IS fighters being killed by French chopper . Sonic and his fastest friends were arrived and they're prepared to run and fight

Sonic : Ready guys ?

Rainbow : Ready !

Scout : On it !

Tracer : Let's go !

Sonic : Right !

Taka (singer) : _No nothing helps . We won't stop right now we did it on our own . Nobody else , it's because of you we finally came this far_

4 Speed demons were running like rush the wind and they're just beat down 6 IS fighters try to blocked their ways , and they just ran off very faster . But Tails and Cream were show-off from Tornado bi-planes , Tails waving his hand to hi Sonic and his friends .

Tails : Hey !

Sonic : Tails !

Tails : Our friends were waiting for us . This way !

Sonic : Got it ! Let's go , guys !

Taka (singer) : _And on and on another song to write the wrong that i . Tell me who else ? It thanks to all of you that i could find my own way_

(stop the music)

 **(Shadow , Sniper , Sunset and Twilight POV)**

(Re:Make - One Ok Rock)

Shadow riding his Dark Rider with Sniper sats behind Shadow (no hug) and Sunset also riding her Motorcross with Twilight sats behind Sunset . Both Sunset and Shadow riding their bikes very faster from 5 IS technicals caring 32 IS fighters . 5 IS fighters from their technicals firing DSHK machine guns to shoot Shadow and Sunset .

Sniper : They're firing machine gun . What should we do !?

Shadow : Using your sniper rifle and counter back for them !

Sniper : Ok mate !

Sniper picks his AWPer Hand and he's turned on back to amming his rifle .

Sniper : Ok . What now ?!

Shadow : Take them down !

Sniper : Right . I'm ready , mate !

Sniper aims his AWper Hand and he's held the trigger to shoot 1 IS fighter out the technical and he's reloaded . He's keep looked at the scope of AWPer Hand

Sniper : Steady , steady

Sniper shoot the tire to make IS technical flipped up and hitting to those explosion barrels . 1 IS technical has been destroyed by Sniper

Sniper : 1 down *reload* 4 more !

He's keep looked at the scope of AWPer Hand and he's shoot explosion barrels to blowed 2 IS technicals . Finally 2 IS technicals were being destroyed and killed 8 IS fighters

Sniper : Gotcha . 2 down *reload* 2 more !

Shadow : Keep shooting !

He's keep looked at the scope of AWPer Hand and he's shot down the electric pole to blocked IS technicals ways . Finally , 2 IS technicals has been blocked the way and make IS fighters impotence .

Sniper : All of done , Shadow !

Shadow : Nice shot . But anyway , we're almost there . Hang on it !

Sniper : Yeah , mate !

(stop the music)

When Shadow , Sunset , Twilight and Sniper are passed away from IS fighters . Meanwhile at the alley , the 1 little girl was took a wand and she's floating up as she's standing on ground . It's was The Puppeteer , she was an body-controlling supervillain by her doll and Ladybug's enemy was controlled by Hawk Moth .

Hawk Moth (voice) : Do you see they are riding their bikes , my little girl

Puppeteer : I've see it

Hawk Moth (voice) : Good . Now let's using your doll and make them transforming the villains

Puppeteer : On it !

 **(Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Rarity , Spy , Pyro , Pinkie , Rouge , Torbjorn and Engineer)**

Knuckles punches 5 IS fighters , Applejack also punches and kicks 4 IS fighters , McCree shot down 3 IS fighters , Spy disguises an IS fighter and he's stabs 4 IS fighter's backs , Rouge kicks down 2 IS fighters , Rarity slashes 3 IS fighters by her Diamond sword , Pyro burns 3 IS fighters into the ashes , Pinkie throws her sprinkles to blowed 5 IS fighters while they're tried to kill Pinkie , Engineer driving his Ternimator 72 alongside Torbjorn and he's just shot down 4 IS fighters .

Engineer : That's what it was made for

Torbjorn : *maniac laugh* Want a some drink a beer ?

Engineer : Sure it , partner .

Engineer takes the beer bottle and drink the beer .

Engineer : Ah ! life of Reily !Mmm . Well...

Engineer put aways the bottle and he's continued to kill more IS fighters

(Immagrant Song - Led Zeppelin)

Engineer : Let's baking bacon !

Torbjorn : Oh yeah . Let's teaching them an leason *big laugh*

Engineer : *big laugh* Yeah !

Engineer keep drving his Terminator 72 and he's firing his sentry type weapons at tank turret to shoot 10 IS fighters while Terminator 72 were moving on the street . Meanwhile at the ruined plaza , 1 IS fighters tried to firing down RPG 7 to take down Engineer's Terminator 72 . But Rouge was take down 1 IS fighters out away .

(end the music )

Rouge : Hmm! Pay of that !

When IS fighters has been killed by heroes . But certainly , there's one creature ran off the rooftop and everyone didn't know that creature come from .

Pyro : Uh uh huhuhuhhu ! ( Did someone has passed us away !)

Pinkie : What happen ?

Spy : What's going on , my friend ?

Pyro : uhuhuhuhuhuhundddadasdad (I think that person wasn't an human instead )

Knuckles : It's something wrong here . Pyro's right , that wasn't an human was passed us away . But don't tell us we'll met that...

The creature was jump down the street so rumble , everyone were screamed up and shocked up (except Pyro)

Knuckles : Monster !

Engineer : It's real monster ? Everyone , don't screamed up . If everyone screamed up . That's monster will growing up very big . So we've must fight her back !

It's was Horrificator , the 3 eyes monster who was shoots sticky goo from her mouth and grows larger by absorbing the fear of other people . Ladybug's enemy was controlled by Hawk Moth . Enginner's Terminator 72 is sentry type weapons at tank turret to shoot Horrificator . But Horrificator spitting back her sticky goo from her mouth to make Terminator 72 can't shoot her back and moving by her sticky goo .

Engineer : Hell men . Torbjorn , let's get out the here and beat that monster !

Torbjorn : Yeah !

Back to Spy and other... They're were fighting against Horrificator , Horrificator spits sticky goo to Spy's leg while he's ran off to charged Horrificator and Spy leg's has been stucked by goo .

Spy : I require assistance !

Pyro :Uk !

Pyro took his Powerjack to breaks the goo and freed Spy . Finally , Spy's leg has got freed and thanks for Pyro

Spy ; Thank you , my friend !

Pyro : Ok

After he's saved Spy . Pyro took his Detonator flare gun to shoot Horrificator , Rarity picks AKS from dead IS fighter and she's firing AKs to shoot Horrificator , McCree firing Peacekeeper revolver to shoot Horrificator

McCree : That monster doesn't really dead ?

Then Horrificator spits more goo to shoot McCree . Finally , McCree has been stucked the goo at wall and he can't move out her goo

McCree : Grrr . Does everyone let me out this goo ?! It's disgusting !

Back to Engineer , he was took his Browning Automatic Rifle (BAR) when he's ran off with Torbjorn

Engineer : Tobjorn . You gotta saved McCree , he need your help

Torbjorn : I'm on it !

Torbjorn leaves Engineer , Engineer ready to shoot Horrificator when he's aimming his rifle

Engineer : You ladies shoulda' oughta' brought some menfolk with ya

Engineer firing his BAR to shoot Horrificator . Back to Torbjorn , he's took his Forge hammer to break an goo to freed McCree . Finally , McCree has freed and he's keep attack against Horrificator

McCree : Thank you , partner

Torbjorn : Alright , let's do this !

 **(Heavy , Zarya , Mercy and Medic POV)**

Heavy and Medic were keeps fighting against IS fighters with Zarya and Mercy . But the largest numbers of IS fighters is 190 mens fights against the heroes when Heavy was non-stop firing his Tomislav to kill all IS fighters

Heavy : *big scream*

When Heavy keeps firing his Tomislav . Then Medic has finally prepared for Ubercharge

Medic : I'm fullycharge !

Heavy : Now , doctor !

Medic : Jawoh !

Medic deploys Ubercharge Heavy to make him undefeatable and make IS fighters become useless . Each every IS fighters can't defeated Heavy by their weapons (Even RPG 7 can't take down Heavy and Medic) . Zarya also become the undefeatable Ubercharge like Heavy by Mercy (Her Caduceus Staff was varianted by Medic to make her staff become 2nd Medigun can Ubercharge) while Zarya firing beam Partical Cannon .

Zarya : *big laugh* All of you back to Chenchnya !

Heavy : SO MUCH POWER !

Each every IS fighters weren't fight back the heroes and then . They're start runaways like an cowards only 16 until they losing their hopes . Heavy and Zarya has finally out the Ubercharge to make both turn back to normal

Heavy : Go and never come again , cowards !

Zarya : Yeah ! You weak Musilm !

Medic : We did it , Angela

Mercy : Same it , Ludwig

Heavy : No times to waste . We have to find our friends before it's too late

Mercy : Heavy is right , we have to go

Medic : Ja !

 **(Hanzo , Genji and Espio POV)**

Espio and The Shimada brother are fighting against IS fighters down on the street . 15 IS fighters were arrived and they're firing their firearms weapons to shoot the heroes . But Hanzo was take them back and he's release the arrow from his Storm Bow to shoot 6 IS fighters (1 Hanzo's arrow was scattering 6 small arrows and ricochet all the objects like wall , street and other...) , Genji rush up and he's slashes 4 IS fighters down while he's rush away and Espio throws his kunais to kill 5 IS fighters . Finally , all IS fighters has been killed by Espio and Shimada brother .

Espio : We've done now . So what's next ?

Hanzo : Find the Vietnamese archer , he's should being here somewhere at Paris

Genji : Vietnamese archer ?

Hanzo : You 2 didn't know this guys . So , let's find him at cost !

 **(Ladybug , Chatnoir and Demoman POV)**

Ladybug , Chatnoir and Demoman are hiding at the wall from 7 IS fighters patrols on the street .

Ladybug : The Jihad were searching us . What should we do now ?

Chatnoir : I don't know . But...Ah? Hard to saying and...

Demoman : Enough ! No more thinking . Let me handle this

Ladybug : But sir !

Demoman : Quiet and listen carefully . These Musilm aren't the real fighters , so that's why i'll slaughting them today , lad ! But you 2 must stay here !

Ladybug : But !

Demoman : No but !

Demoman's show off to make IS fighters very surprised . 7 IS fighters took their firearm weapons to pointed Demoman

Demoman : Wow wow wow ! Don't be like that . Down your guns , please !

IS fighter 64 : But we aren't !

Demoman : Well listen up carefully , lads . If you guys want to become the real Muslim fighter ? Then please drop weapons down and takes your swords to fight me like an warrior ! Do you know Xerxes the first was killed King Leonidas of Sparta ?

IS fighter 64 : Yeah

IS fighter 75 : Technically of course

Demoman : Then drop your weapons down and takes your swords to fight me like an warrior !

IS fighter 64 : Well if you say so !

7 IS fighters were throwed away their firearm weapons . Then they're pulled their scimitar swords out the scabbards to ready for fight Demoman .

Demoman : Wow . Is that your swords

IS fighter 64 : So what ?

Demoman : Then

Demoman pulled his Eyelander out the scabbard from his back to show IS fighters seen his Eyelander was an long-sharp sword

Demoman : This is my sword . Larger than your swords . It could make me stronger and kill faster

All IS fighters laughed up and mocking Demoman

IS fighter 75 : Is that your sword ? Did you get from the museum ? *laugh*

Ladybug : *facepalm*

Demoman : Well . If you don't believe me , then come at me . Who's first !

IS fighter 64 : Let me handle that . My god Allah will blessing me until your head out your body !

Demoman : Then . Come at me !

IS fighter 64 charging first toward to Demoman . But unfortunately , Demoman was chopped IS fighter's head out his body and Demoman's left eye glowing green smoke after he's killed IS fighter .

Ladybug : His eye ?

Chatnoir : Impossible !

All IS fighter : My god Allah !?

Demoman : *laugh* There can be only one ! Now , who's next !

IS fighter 75 : Everyone , kill him and take his head !

6 IS fighters charging toward to attack Demoman .

Demoman : Not one of ya's gonna' survive this !

Demoman slashes 2 IS fighters and he's kicks 1 IS fighters away . Then he's chops 3 IS fighter;s heads out their bodies and he's stabbed IS fighter's chest to dead . Finally , all IS fighters were being killed by Demoman

Demoman : *big laugh* I've just chopped all Muslim heads , lads !

Ladybug : Wow . He fight like an knight

Chatnoir : Darkblade will jealous this

Demoman : What'd you stading for . Let's go !

 **(Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Rarity , Spy , Pyro , Pinkie , Rouge , Torbjorn and Engineer)**

Knuckles , Applejack , McCree , Rarity , Spy , Pyro , Pinkie , Rouge , Torbjorn and Engineer were still fought Horrificator . Knuckles and Rouge were stucked the goo while they're can't get out .

Knuckles : Ah . It's stuck !

Rouge : How did i get out this disgusting goo here ?

Knuckles : Just saying , Bat-girl . At least you shouldn't try to stole my Master Emerald !

Rouge : Hey i'm not stole your emerald anymore , hot-head !

Knuckles : Shut up !

Back to the heroes , the Horrificator spitting her goo to shoot the heroes . But heroes were dodged the goo and counterback

Applejack : Why's that monster won't be defeating ?

Rarity : I don't know , darling . But we've must keep fighting !

Applejack : When she's defeated ?

Rarity : Maybe later

Applejack : Darn !

Back to Engineer , he was hiding at car while he's thinking to how to beat Horrificator

Engineer : Must be find her weakness . I've got it !

Engineer took his Scan gun to scanned Horrificator .

Engineer : Let's see . Horrificator ? Shoots sticky goo from her mouth and grows larger by absorbing the fear of other people . Hmm...? Where's her weakness

Engineer's scan gun shows Horrificator's weak point

Engineer : Trapped her and singing the bad song to make monster's smaller . Well...Guess i've found her weak point ! *laugh*

Back to heroes , they're still fought Horrificator . But suddenly , Engineer's shouted up to warned everyone trapped the monster

Engineer : Guys , i've found her weak point !

Torbjorn : Really ?

Engineer : Of course . Applejack , use your lasso to stopped her !

Applejack : Ok !

Applejack took her lasso and she's throwed her lasso to tied and held Horrificator's left arm

Applejack : Grrr ! What now ?

Engineer : Everyone , find the wires or ropes to tied that monster

McCree : Right !

McCree also got his lasso and he's throwed his lasso to tied and held Horrificator's right arm , Pyro picks the wire without electric and he's throwed the wire to tied and held Horrificator's left leg , Torbjorn also picks the wire without electric and he's throwed the wire to tied and held Horrificator's right leg , Pinkie goes behind the Horrificator and she's pick the lasso from the window cleaning van , and she's s throwed her lasso to tied and held Horrificator's round stomach . Finally , Horrificator was being tied by McCree , Applejack , Pyro , Torbjorn and Pinkie Pie

Spy : Nice work , ladies and gentlemens

Rarity : What now , Engineer ?

Engineer : *smirk* Then

Engineer took his guitar to ready for song

Engineer : Let's play the guitar

Knuckles : *facepalm*

Rouge : Awkward

Rarity : Oh no

Spy : You've got to be kidding me ?

(Ain't no grave - Johnny Cash)

Engineer plays his guitar to singing and ready to make Horrificator's smaller

Engineer : _There ain't no grave . Can hold my body down . There ain't no grave . Can hold my body down . When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground Ain't no grave Can hold my body down Well, look way down the river And what do you think I see I see a band of angels And they're coming after me Ain't no grave Can hold my body down There ain't no grave Can hold my body down_

Now Horrificator began to glowing small to make the Heroes surprised by Engineer's singing

Rarity : Wow !

Spy : My god !

McCree : Wow

Applejack : What the buck ?

Pinkie : So wonder !

Pyro : Uh !

Torbjorn : But how !?

Knuckles : The monster is going smaller . Keep singing , Engie !

Rouge : Wow !

Engineer : _Well, look down yonder, Gabriel Put your feet on the land and sea But Gabriel, don't you blow your trumpet Until you hear from me There ain't no grave Can hold my body down Ain't no grave Can hold my body down Well meet me, Jesus, meet me Meet me in the middle of the air And if these wings don't fail me, I will meet you anywhere Ain't no grave Can hold my body down There ain't no grave Can hold my body down_

Now Horrificator keep to glowing small and she's grating up by Engineer

Engineer : _Well meet me, Mother and Father, Meet me down the river road And Mama, you know that I'll be there When I check in my load Ain't no grave Can hold my body down There ain't no grave Can hold my body down There ain't no grave Can hold my body down_

(End the music)

Engineer stop singing while Horrificator become the tiny monster until Pinkie trapped Tiny Horrificator by her jar and Pinkie tooks the lid to closed the jar with holes . Now Horrificator being jailed at the jar

Pinkie : Wow . She's so small . I'm gonna pet her as my Gummy

Engineer : Hey . Ain't that a cute little monster ?

McCree : Well that's enough . We haven't time to waste , so we've must split up into 5 and find our friends

Spy : Of course . But i need to find Hawk Moth lair somewhere at Paris

Back to Knuckles and Rouge , Pyro smashing the goo to freed Knuckles and Rouge by his Powerjack

Knuckles : Thank you , mask-man

Rouge : At least you should lay-off your mask

Pyro : Huh!(What !?)

Rouge : Come on . I'm just kidding

Engineer : Ok like this . Knuckles , Applejack , Torbjorn , me and McCree were going left , and Rarity , Spy , Pinkie , Pyro , Rouge were going right . Got it !?

Spy : Ok settle !

Torbjorn : Ok Engineer . What about your Terminator 72 ? it stucking goo while she's can't moving

Engineer : Nah . I don't need my mechanical anymore . Anyway , guys . We've must to go !

Torbjorn : But you shouldn't leaves her like that !

Engineer : Nah ! I've got demolished PDA and let's funeral my tank

Engineer pushing the Destruction PDA's button to demolished and blowed Terminator 72 . Finally , Terminator 72 has been destroyed by Engineer

Torbjorn :...How could you ?

Engineer : Agh ! Forget her . Guys , let's go and no time to waste !

Torbjorn : But !...Agh!...Fine !

 **(Soldier , Ana , Soldier 76 and Pharah POV)**

Soldier's jump up and he's firing his Black Box down to make Soldier's jump higher toward (Rocket Jump) while he's encounter 5 IS fighters , and he's firng 3 rockets from his Black Box to shoot and blowed 4 IS fighters . Before Soldier jump down , he's took his Market Gardener to take down IS fighter tried to getaway from Soldier . But it's was too late , Soldier just beat down IS fighter while he's jump down the street .

Soldier : Now that is what I wanna see!

Pharah : Incoming !

Soldier : What ?

However , Pharah also jump high up unlike Soldier's rocket jump style and she's just killed 5 IS fighters by her Rocket Launcher while she's jump down the street . Soldier was surprised Pharah can jumping high unlike his Rocket jump style

Soldier : How could you ?

Pharah : Rocket jump ? That sounds dangerous

Soldier : Daugh ! You wouldn't fight like an soldier i've never seen !

Pharah : Ah come on . Don't be anger , hot-helmet . Rocket jump could blowed your life so don't more rocket jump again

Soldier : No ! You are the sorriest excuses for soldiers I have ever seen!

Pharah : *facepalm*

Soldier 76 and Ana were arrived and they want to asked Soldier and Pharah

Ana : What happen ?

Pharah : Mom , Soldier was argue me because...rocket jump but he's doesn't listen to me and...

Soldier 76 : That's enough , no more fighting . So Soldier , how is going here ?

Soldier : Well it's just normal . I've just dominated these Musilm mens and Pharah also dominated too , that's why i hates terrorist like that ! So , what is your up to , Jack ?

Soldier 76 : Ana and i've just saw something

Soldier : But what it is ?

Soldier 76 : The black smoke . Reyes was here and he's leading his men to take down French army and us

Soldier : But where is he ?

But suddenly , Reaper has finally show-off by his black smoke and he was appears down the street with 21 IS fighters

Reaper : Does someone says me ?

Soldier 76 : Reyes !

Soldier : You again !

Ana : I knew he's came back to us !

Pharah : What do you want , Reyes !

Reaper : I've just come here for the gift to all of you

Pharah : What kind the gift , Reyes

Soldier : Don't tell you want to trade with me ?

Reaper : Course not . This present will able reveal soon and all of you must take it !

Soldier : But where's your present , Hippi

Reaper : *short laugh* Rogercop and Pharaoh ! showing-off !

Rogercop and the Pharaoh were finally show-off at the street and they're prepared to fight against the heroes

Rogercop : I'am the Rogercop . The fighter for the justice !

Pharaoh : I'am the Pharaoh . The god of Egpyt !

Soldier : Holy Mary Mother of Joseph!

Soldier 76 : How did you bring them here ?!

Rogercop : Quiet . If not , i will seize you down !

Reaper : I'd love to stay and watch him disassemble all of you . But i have business to attend to . Boys , let's go !

Reaper turned the black smoke to fly away and 21 IS fighters were also getaway like Reaper too . Soldier , Soldier 76 , Pharah and her mother (Ana) were encountered Rogercop and The Pharaoh .

Soldier 76 : Oh no you don't !

Soldier : Where'd you going ?

Soldier 76 : I'm going after him and i'm not let him getaway soon !

Soldier : But wait !

Soldier 76 passed Pharaoh and Rogercop to find Reaper's getaway . But now it's only Ana , Pharah and Soldier were encountered 2 villains

Pharaoh : You 2 shall belong to me . Soon or later !

Ana : Pharah , using your weapon and we take him down !

Pharah : Right !

Back to Soldier , Soldier was encountered Rogercop until Soldier 76 ran-away

Soldier : Fight for justice ? Ha you just an stupid robot hat !

Rogercop : If you won't be surrender and i will take down on 3 minutes

Soldier : Ok then . Rogercop , i will scrapped your armor into the metal !

Rogercop : You ain't an real patriot . You're just an fake soldier i've never seen

Soldier : Quiet you and fight like an man !

 **(Demoman , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

Fake Chatnoir : Well it seen we just came here for playing some games

Antibug : Yeah , me too !

Demoman : Ah ! they're so same . Wait no , that black with red-spot wasn't same the original Ladybug

Ladybug : Me ?

Demoman : Yes . But except the black kitten . But both of them are very same , i can't recognize them . They so same !

Chatnoir : We meet again , faker !

Fake Chatnoir : Faker ? I think you're the fake cat around here . You're comparing youself to me ?...Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake...

Chatnoir : I'll make you eat those words !

Demoman : Alright , alright . Stop , ok . So tell me , who is the real Chatnoir here ?

Fake Chatnoir and Real Chatnoir : Me !

Demoman : Ok...Hard question and you . Bladybug , how about fight me like an knight ! Do you have your sword but i've got a long sword very sharp , so do you have it !

Antibug : Yes . So was i !

Antibug using her charm to summoned her weapon : Anti-Charm Sword . Demoman has surprised while he's gasping his mouth

Antibug : So what are you think . Too big ?

Demoman : So...huge . Huger than my long sword . How can i fight her ?

Antibug : Scared ?

Demoman : Well...

Ladybug : Alright , Antibug . What do you want for me

Antibug : Well . Me and Copycat came here to play with both you as well , didn't i ?

Ladybug : How supossed to be like that . Well it's just you and me , that's all . So you wanna fight ?!

Fake Chatnoir : Bring it !

Ladybug : Mr. Demoman , find your hide place and keep safe

Demoman : But...

Chatnoir : Now !

Demoman : Alright ?

Demoman was find his hidden place to make Chatnoir and Ladybug ready to fought Antibug and Fake Chatnoir

 **(Shadow , Sniper , Sunset and Twilight POV)**

When Shadow , Sniper , Sunset and Twilight are arrived outside Notre Dame cathedral and they're get out 2 motorcycles while they didn't keeping 2 motorcycles .

Shadow : Right , they should be hidden at cathedral . Sniper , do you have the flashlights ?

Sniper : I've just got 4 flashlights , mate

Sunset : Well , it's full too used

Twilight : Yeah , so Shadow . When we start ?

Shadow : Now not . But we need the weapon for self-defense . Sniper , do you have it ?

Sniper : Yeah ! got an 5 weapons : 2 machine guns (PP-19 Bizon , Owen gun ) , 2 handguns (Makarov pistols )and Molotov cocktail

Sunset : Wait . Just 5 weapons ? But what about other...

Sniper : Sorry , mate . It's just only 5 weapons that's all , ok ?

Twilight : It's alright . Sunset and i take 2 handguns and you 2 would using your machine guns instead

Shadow : That's your idead , Twi . Anyway , we have to entered the cathedral before they getaway soon

Sniper : Right ! *reload* Let's do this !

 **\- Inside the Notre Dame**

Inside the dark Notre Dame when the candles doesn't light up , Shadow , Sniper , Twilight and Sunset were opened the gate and they get in on . But soon , the gate was self-close louder to make Twilight shocked up

Twilight : Ah!

Sunset : *whisper* Suyt ! Quiet , Twi

Shadow : Ok , guys . Open your flashlights and searching it . They should be hidden somewhere inside the dark

Sniper : Ok , mate

Shadow , Sniper , Sunset and Twilight were opened the flashlight and they just walking and flashing the dark . But Sniper just found something down the floor .It's was just an doll , this doll just like Sniper while the doll being come from the unknown and Sniper picked up the doll .

Sniper : Pretty cute doll , mate . It's just like me

Shadow : What happen ?

Sniper : I've just found something .

Sunset : A doll ?

Twilight : It's look like you

Sniper : Yeah . But this doll are being abandoned . So i think someones was left this doll ?

Shadow : Forget it . Anyway , but we've must searched them at cost .

But suddenly , Shadow and his gang were heard something was horrified like children laughs

Shadow : What was that ?!

Twilight : Children ghost !

Sunset : It wasn't . But someone's had being here before us

Shadow : How'd you knew that ?

Sunset : I think it was an missing kid . She/He's should be somewhere at hall and the mezzanine

Shadow : So listen up carefully , guys . We've must spread out into 2 . Sunset , Twilight , you 2 just searching the child down the mainhall . Sniper and i'll get on the mezzanine . Do you get it ?

Twilight : Right !

Sunset : Ok . Settle !

Shadow : Sniper , let's go

Sniper : Yeah !

Sniper puts the doll to his vest and he's followed with Shadow to find the missing child .

 **(Sunset and Twilight POV)**

When Shadow and Sniper were get on the mezzanine . Twilight and Sunset were searching the missing child and IS fighters are hiding somewhere down on hall while Twilight was scared the dark .

Twilight : So scary , Sunset . Maybe we should get out the here

Sunset : No , we can . Just...Ah!...Keep looking for the child . She's should be here this time

Twilight : Alright . Cause we've got our own gun and no more scared ?

Sunset : Absolutely , yes . Hurry , there's no much time to do

Twilight : Right !

When Twilight and Sunset keep looking for the lost child . But this child it's was Puppeteer , she was hidden the room and placing 2 dolls at the table to ready for her spell to transfrom . She's using her wand to zapped 2 dolls

Puppeteer : Alright , Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle . Time to transform !

Back to Twilight and Sunset , they just still searching the missing child (Puppeteer) and IS fighters . However , Sunset and Twilight has surprised and they both being transformed the previous villains on 2 seconds

Twilight : What just happen !

Sunset : Oh no !

Twilight and Sunset were screamed until they both being transformed into the previous villains of Equestria Girls series .

 **(Shadow and Sniper POV)**

Shadow and Sniper were searching the IS fighters hiding somewhere on the mezzanine .

Sniper : Y'know . I just take down that fat-man (BLU Heavy) while he's tried to ate his sandwich during 2-Fort and shot down Black Scotsman Cyclops (BLU Demoman )while he's tried to drinks his ale during Watergate . That's alot my stories i never tell

Shadow : That funny . But can you slaughts any animal when you become the hunter during the hunting season ?

Sniper : Take down 1 lion from Tanzania , 1 tiger from India , 2 foxes from Nevada , 1 Dingo dog and other animal were being killed by me . Also i've just take down that big man like ape

Shadow : You means Bigfoot ?

Sniper : That's right , Bigfoot . I've just saw that monster's walking on the night at the middle of forest and take down that monster easily while he's ran-off when i found him

Shadow : Where you're hunting Bigfoot come from ?

Sniper : Alaska while i've just bring that monster to make everyone's surprised and i'll become famous hunter in the world . So that's why i'm best sniper as like an hunter

Shadow : Really ?

Sniper : Yeah ! Of course . Real story , mate

Shadow : That's enough . No more story . Sniper , can you keeping my object ?

Sniper : Yeah , why ?

Shadow : This

Shadow shows Chaos Emerald for Sniper

Sniper : Why did you bring Chaos Emerald ?

Shadow : Here , take this . This is the lucky charm , Sniper . Just take it

Sniper : Why ?

Shadow : Because...Just take it !

Sniper : Alright

Sniper takes Chaos Emerald from Shadow and put Chaos Emerald at his vest

Shadow : Remember , if you used Chaos Emerald , then you says : Chaos Control . This Emerald's just need to used for the emergency , right ?

Sniper : Yeah !

Shadow : Good . Now let's get moving !

2 minutes later , Shadow and Sniper were keep walking and suddenly , Shadow and Sniper were saw an book at the altar with candles got an fires and they reaches to the altar's front

Sniper : What was that ?

Shadow : Let me check

Shadow was opened the book and flipped the pages . But suddenly , Shadow has saw something at the book .

Shadow : Sniper

Sniper : Yes ?

Shadow : Look at the book

Sniper and Shadow seeing the book was drawing the pages : 1 the priest was taking an 3 dolls , 2 female demons were fought against the British knight , also 1 anthropomorphic creature like hedgehog team-up with 2 demons to against the British knight .

Sniper : Holy doley . Who's draw this ?

Shadow : I don't know . But maybe i think is an story book

Sniper : Then , flip next page

Shadow flips the page to the next page and Shadow saw this page was writing the Ancient English language

Sniper : Ancient English language . That's language was supossed to be from Oxford

Shadow : I know but let me read it this book . The priest was actually an puppeteer and he's make 2 womens become an demons . Once the one step , the Bravest British knight was sacrificed himself with his headgehog's friend and he's entered the cathedral to face to face against the demons by the puppeteer . Once he's fights 2 demons , the hedgehog was betrayed the British knight and the puppeteer was taking 3 dolls to controlled 2 demons and hedgehog to against the British knight . But before the final was struck , he's using his lucky charm to slow motion time and he's take down the puppeteer before the motion time turned back to normal time , and collects the 3 dolls . When he's taken the 3 dolls , he's using 3 needles to stabbed the 3 dolls and he's used the spells to zapping 3 dolls and make 2 demons turned back to normal womens and the evil hedgehog also turned back to an good hedgehog .

Sniper : Hmmm! That's was special . But i think that hedgehog was supossed to be...you ?

Shadow : Me ?

Sniper : Then 2 womens...become the demons by puppeteer and...let me thinking...A Bravest British knight's sacrificed himself . But who is the British Knight ? Shadow , can you flip more the pages ?

Shadow : Sure

When Shadow's flipped the page to the next page . But unfortunately , the page was empty without these words

Shadow : What happen ? Not more words . It can't be !

Sniper : I think someones was stopped writing the pages . Causing by sick or assassinated... Could be ?

But certainly , all the candles on the lantern hooks at wall and other... were self-lighten the fire to light-up the cathedral . Shadow and Sniper were turned-off their flashlight and put away .

Shadow : What the hell ?

Sniper : Wow . My god Maria , so shining

Shadow : Ok , so we must find Sunset and Twilight . They should been here ago and so we've must get down to the main hall , ok ?

Sniper : Right !

When Shadow and Sniper were down on the main hall , they both were searching 2 girls somewhere at main hall . But suddenly , Shadow and Sniper saw an doll can move on the bench while the doll was dancing .

Shadow : What the ?

Sniper : The doll . She's can moving !

Shadow : Shoot it !

Shadow and Sniper are firing their Bizon SMGs to shoot the doll down . Finally , the doll has been shot into the cotton

Sniper : Well . Don't tell me we were in the dream

Shadow : Course not . It's just an ordinary doll . But why it she can moving like an human ?

Sniper : I don't know . But Shadow , i think you've got to see this

Shadow : What ?

Sniper : There

Sniper points toward the main altar and they both saw 12 the dolls got an weapon like an swords (it's was knife) , small spears... on the benchs

Shadow : What the hell is that ?

Sniper : The dolls got their weapons . You've got to be kidding me !

Shadow : Grrr ! Sniper , let's take them down !

Sniper : Right !

Shadow : No mercy and no rules ! *reload*

Sniper : Give 'em a gob full!

12 battle dolls were charging first to attack Shadown and Sniper

Sniper : Fire !

Shadow and Sniper were firing their Bizon SMGs to shoot 12 battle dolls . Finally , battle dolls has been taken down by Sniper and Shadow .

Sniper : You mongrel dolls !

Shadow : Hmp ! Dolls . These toys are being haunted

Sniper : But who's did this ?

? : It's was me !

Shadow and Sniper : What !

Shadow and Sniper's turned on back and they both saw Puppeteer flying on the cathedral .

Shadow : Who are you ?

Puppeteer : I'am the Puppeteer , i come here for playing the doll for all of you

Sniper : So you must be the Puppeteer controlled these dolls to me and Shadow ?

Puppeteer : Yes . Of course . I've using my dolls with small weapon to attack you and the hedgehog as well . What are you think ?

Shadow : That's enough . But tell me , where is Sunset and Twilight . Do you kidnapped them ?

Puppeteer : Oh 2 teenage girls . But look on behind !

Shadow : What ?

Shadow and Sniper's turned on back and they saw Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle has finally being transformed the previous demons of Equestria Girls series .

Sniper : Oh , piss !

Shadow : Impossible ! What have you've done to them !

Puppeteer : I've just make 2 beautiful ladies become the evil demons . But it seen you 2 must shall belong to me like 2 demons !

Sniper : We won't become like that , mate . And so you've must shall be defeated soon , and no later . But what are you think ha !

Puppeteer : I think you'e got something belong's to me

Sniper : What ? You mean...

Shadow : Sniper . Don't be like that !

Sniper : Why ?

Shadow : Sniper , listen . Don't bring your doll to her . If you want to defeat the Puppeteer . But you've must find the 3 needles , then you've must find 3 dolls somewhere at room...

Puppeteer : Did you says the doll . But i've just got 2 dolls here ! But where's the only 1 doll

Sniper : My doll ?

Puppeteer : Course not . The hedgehog doll !

Shadow : Whatever you says . I'll take you down easily until Sniper's found the needles and next your dolls . Sniper , quickly . Find the needles !

Sniper : But where ?

Shadow : Just you've must find it and i'll take care for them !

Sniper : Right !

Sniper leaves Shadow to find the needles somewhere inside the cathedral . Then Shadow has ready to face to face against Puppeteer alongside Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle .

Shadow : Now . You gonna die today without the mercy !

Puppeteer : Demons , attack !

(Liar - One Ok Rock)

Puppeteer leads Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle's firing their beams to shoot Shadow . Shadow jump back to dodged the beams and he's jump up to prepared for his turn .

Shadow : Chaos Rain Spears !

Shadow firing 20 Chaos Spears to shoot Puppeteer , Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle . But Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle were blocked Chaos Spears by their shields (also protect Puppeteer) and then , counterback to Shadow . She's charging enegry and she's throws 3 fireballs to bombarded Shadow . When Shadow dodged 3 fireballs , Shadow pulled his Samurai Blade out the scabbard to ready for slashes .

Shadow : Time to die !

 **(Sniper POV)**

When Shadow are fought against Sunset Satan , Midnight Sparkle by the Puppeteer . Sniper's running on the mezzanine to find the 3 needles . But suddenly , 20 battle dolls were show-off and they're charging toward to attack Sniper .

Sniper : Ahhh! Bloody Bogan !

Sniper took his Bizon SMG to take down battle dolls . But battle dolls was bring more 30 to attack Sniper , then he's can't shot down these doll while he's being under siege around Sniper .

Sniper : (Piss ! Guess i should used the hard wave ! Ah ! I knew )

Sniper took the Molotov cocktail from his vest when he's set on fire on napkin at Molotov cocktail's head by his lighten .

Sniper : Ready to die , Mongrel ! Heads up !

Sniper throws Molotov cocktail to burned all the battle dolls . All battle dolls were screamed up before they became the ashes , then Sniper keep firing his Bizon SMG to take down those battle dolls . Finally , all the battle dolls has finally killed by Sniper and Molotov Cocktail and he's takes off his hat , holds it across his chest with a solemn expression and mumbles

Sniper : That funeral ain't gonna be open casket.

Sniper puts his hat to his head back and he's keep running to find the needles . Before Sniper didn't find the needles , he's get back the previous altar's front and the Chaos Emerald at his vest growling the light .

Sniper : What the ?

Chaos Emerald (voice) : Open the book and you will see the needles

Sniper : Right !

Sniper's opened the book and he's flipped the all the pages . But suddenly , he's found the 3 needles stabbed an old doll at the book after out the pages .

Sniper : That's it . The needles !

Sniper picks up the old doll and he's pulled the 3 needles out the old doll . Then he's put the doll back to the book , and closed the book .

Sniper : Got the needles and more 3 dolls

?: Oh really . Aren't you found the 3 needles ?

Sniper : What ?

Sniper's turned on back and he's saw Puppeteer with Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle seen he's finally found the needles after defeat Shadow .

Sniper : Oh right . It should be the...hard way

Puppeteer : Scared ?

Sniper : Oh...really not . But...where's Shadow ?

Puppeteer : Oh black hedgehog . Look up !

Sniper : What ?

Sniper's looked up and he's was being hitting by someones jump down . It's was Shadow , he was being controlled by Puppeteer after he's being defeated to ready to kill Sniper .

Sniper : What the ? Shadow . Are you alright ? I throught we were the allies !

Puppeteer : But he's become your enemies now . So , kill him !

Sniper : Oh piss !

When Sniper ran-off from Shadow , Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle by Puppeteer . Sniper just keep running on the mezzanine and he's firing Bizon SMG to shoot Shadow down . But Shadow's rushes very fast while he's dodged the bullets and he's kickes Sniper up , and he's broke machine gun into scraps . When Sniper being flung up , Midnight just flying up and she's kickes and punches Sniper all the times , and she's kickes Sniper down the main hall .When Sniper flung down the main hall , Sunset Satan were show-off and she's punches and kickes Sniper all the times just like Midnight did . Then she's kickes Sniper up . When Sniper being flung up , Sniper opened his eyes and he's saw Shadow ready to beat down him . Now Shadow's strong kicks Sniper down the main hall . Finally , Sniper has been defeated while he's lying on the medium crater with broken wooden bench and the altar got an messed .

Sniper : Ah ! That hurt !

Sniper tried to get in up . But Shadow get down and he's get step up on Sniper to finished Sniper .

Shadow (Puppeteer speaking through) : Go to hell , Aussie-man !

When Sniper was ready to kill Sniper . Sniper's punches Shadow away and get up to fights Shadow .

Sniper : We will never become the allies anymore , mate !

Sniper pulled his Kukri out his scabbard

Sniper : Now . Let's ending this !

Shadow (Puppeteer speaking through) : Come on !

(It has to be this way - Metal Gear Rising : Revengeance sountrack)

Sniper charging first toward to attack Shadow and he's slashes Shadow while Shadow dodges Sniper's Kukri . Then Shadow kickes Sniper away and he's took his Samurai Blade to attack Sniper . Sniper keep get up and picked his Kukri to attack Shadow . They both were dueling their Katana ( Shadow) and Kukri ( Sniper) all the times and Shadow tried to slashes Sniper's legs . But Sniper jump up to dodged Shadow's sword and he's counterback to Shadow , but Shadow was blocked Sniper's Kukri by his Samurai Blade and he's kickes Sniper away . Then Sniper dodges Shadow leg's and he's jump back to the floor , and keep attack to Shadow . Shadow jump up and he's firing Chaos Rain Spears to shoot Sniper , Sniper's dodgeds 21 Chaos Spears while he's encountered Shadow . When Shadow firing Chaos Rain Spears , Shadow's using his teleport to move down the crater and he's rushes up by his hover shoes to punches Sniper away . Sniper being punched by Shadow while he's get falling down and his glasses being broken . Then Sniper get up and he's throws his glasses away while he's frustrated up .

Sniper : Grr! That's it ! You BLOODY PIKERS !

(end the music)

Snipet picks his Kukri to kept fighit against Shadow and he's ran-off toward to charged Shadow . Then Shadow kicks strong Sniper flung left away to hit the wall . Finally , Sniper has been collapsed at the wall crater and his body was totally injuries like : Bleeding at his nose , bruising at his cheek... Sniper has no choice to fight back against Shadow until Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Satan were flying down to destroys Sniper .

Sniper : (Oh no . God , please . Help me !)

Then Puppeteer flying down and she's leads Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle to destroy Sniper after Shadow beat him very heavy .

Puppeteer : Alright . Are you loser , Aussie-man .

Sniper wasn't replied back Puppeteer

Puppeteer : Well . Hard to says but you've must ready to your death . Demons , destroy him !

Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle were firing beam to shoot Sniper . Before Sniper's died , he's only to thinking for saved his life while he's ready for his dead

 **(Flashback)**

Shadow : Sniper , can you keeping my object ?

Sniper : Yeah , why ?

Shadow : This

Shadow shows Chaos Emerald for Sniper

Sniper : Why did you bring Chaos Emerald ?

Shadow : Here , take this . This is the lucky charm , Sniper . Just take it

Sniper : Why ?

Shadow : Because...Just take it !

Sniper : Alright

Sniper takes Chaos Emerald from Shadow and put Chaos Emerald at his vest

Shadow : Remember , if you used Chaos Emerald , then you says : Chaos Control . This Emerald's just need to used for the emergency , right ?

Sniper : Yeah !

Shadow : Good . Now let's get moving !

 **(End the Flashback)**

Sniper has finally thinking out . Then he's took Chaos Emerald his vest to used the spell before Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Satan's finished him

Sniper : Alright . Chaos Control !

When Sniper used Chaos Control . Everything was very slow down the motion and Sniper saw 2 beams from Sunset Satan and Midinight were slow down , and he's surprised up

Sniper : It work ! It's miracles . Wonderful gems , mate . So i guess to grab the dolls before the beams were killed me . That's right , the dolls !

Sniper get up faster to avoided 2 beams and then he's ran-off to the stair to get on the mezzanine . When he's get on the mezzanine , Sniper were encountered the Puppeteer to capture 3 dolls and he's picks an ball from his vest to throwed toward Puppeteer before the motion back to normal . When the motion back to normal . Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle were didn't shot down Sniper causing he's getaway by Chaos Emerald and Puppeteer has hitting an ball at her head while she's falling down the ground .

Sniper : Right !

Sniper jump out the mezzanine to the ground and he's picks 3 dolls from Puppeteer faster . Then he's took 3 needles from his vest to stabbed 3 dolls and make Shadow , Midnight Sparkle and Sunset Satan were being painful while they screamed up .

Sniper : Ok . Only last once !

Sniper took Chaos Emerald out his vest and he's speaked Chaos Emerald to spelled the 3 dolls to make Shadow , Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle's turned back to normal .

Sniper : The Chaos Emerald . The power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds . Please , I commands you .I wish my friends turned back to normal FOR GOOD !

The Chaos Emerald growling the light and flying up on the air . Then , the Chaos Emerald firing 3 beams to the dolls being stabbed by 3 needles to make Shadow , Sunset Satan and Midnight Sparkle's screamed up .

Puppeteer : No !

Then Chaos Emerald has growling the bright flash It shot high into the sky before coming down . When the bright flash has faded away , Sniper was napping down at ground and he's woke up .

Sniper : Ah! My head ! Ah!

When he's woke up , Sniper just tied Puppeteer by his lasso while he's broke her wand and he's saw Twilight , Sunset and Shadow are turned back to normal while they just being fainted after they become the villain by Puppeteer . Sunset's woke up first and she's prepared to get up

Sunset : AH ! What just happen . Didn't i was dreaming...become...an my previous demon ?

Sniper : Of course , mate . So are you alright ?

Sunset : Yeah . But...

Then Twilight also woke up and she's prepared to get up

Twilight : Um ! Wait . Didn't i've just... become... Midnight Sparkle ?

Sniper : Of course . Why's not ?

Twilight : Don't tell her again . I hate her !

Finally , Shadow get woke up and he's prepared to thanks for Sniper

Sniper : Shadow . Are you alright , mate ?

Shadow : Ah ! What could i've done ? And didn't i just fight you ?

Sniper : Of course , then perhaps . I've just i don't know to say is and thank you for saved my life ?

Shadow : Me ?

Sniper : Yeah ! Causing your emerald

Shadow : No ! Not me . It's was you . You did this , and you've saved me and 2 girls from Puppeteer . So i've just says...Thank you

Sniper : Ok , mate . Here , here's your emerald

Shadow : Right

Shadow takes Chaos Emerald from and he's put Chaos Emerald behind him

Shadow : Ok , so what now ?

Sniper : Let's vanished her

When Puppeteer being tied by lasso . But Shadow , Sniper , Twilight and Sunset were looked Puppeteer very anger and more anger while they sieged her

Sniper : You still never give up , don't you ?

Puppeteer : Oh no

Sniper : The game is over , mate . So you tried to getway from us ?!

Puppeteer : Please , give up . Alright ?

Sunset : Give up ? How supossed to be giveup !? You were turned us into the demons and Shadow also become more evil , and you leads us to tried to kill Sniper ! So what are you thinking . Huh !

Twilight : And then . You turned me into Midnight Spakle and You leads us to kill Sniper , and you must remember why are you do this ?

Puppeteer : Please , i knew my mistake . I was says : I'm so sorry , please !

Shadow : No more apologize . I knew Hawk Moth's plot and he's tried to controlled you to destroys us ?!

Puppeteer : How'd you knew ?

Shadow : I knew everything . So are you regret it ?

Puppeteer : But... Oh ! The Jihad !

Shadow : What ?

? : Hey !

Shadow , Sniper , Twilight and Sunset were heard someones shouts up and they turned on back . It's was 6 IS fighters , they just standing at the entrance to warned the heroes (also the Puppeteer)

IS fighter 76 : Looking for us ?

Sniper : What ?

Sunset : How'd they ?

Shadow : What do you want for us ?

IS fighter 76 : Oh i've just came here for...demolished the cathedral . So all of you must saved your lifes until i'll destroyed the cathedral to write the history

Sniper : Did they're just...

Shadow : The C4 bombs . They're already deployed it before we're arrived

Sniper : No

Sunset : That can't be good !

Twilight : Oh no what we gonna do ?

IS fighter 76 : So i've just saved goodbye and Allahu Akbar !

IS fighter 76 closed the gate and locked the gate while the heroes tried to reaches the gate . But failed and he's prepared for demolished to destroyed Notre Dame cathedral.

Twilight : It's locked !

Sniper : Not good . So what should we do now ?!

Sunset ; It is not good !

Shadow : Guys , i've just got the only way out

Sniper : Really ?

Shadow : Of course .

Shadow took his Chaos Emerald

Sniper : Chaos Emerald ?

Shadow : It is only way to get out . So guys , gathering with me .

Puppeteer : No . What about me , let me out the here !

Sniper , Sunset and Twilight come at with Shadow's front and he's used Chaos Emerald to ready for teleporting

Shadow : Chaos Control !

 **\- Outside the Notre Dame**

Before IS fighters demolished the Notre Dame cathedral , 1 IS fighter opened the camcorder to recorded 1 IS fighter declares to destroy Notre Dame cathedral .

IS fighter 76 : Today , it's an great purged of Catholicism . The Notre Dame must be eliminated only the moments , this moments is the end of the Catholicism and beginning of Islamism ! God Allah will punished God Jesus soon is today ! All hail God Allah , Allahu Ak...

Before IS fighter's finally speech . IS fighter 76 was being hitting the Kukri at his chest and he's dead . It's was Sniper , he was killed IS fighter 76 and he's firing Ak47 from IS fighter 43 to shoot 2 IS fighters , Sunset took the big wooden stick to take down 1 IS fighters , Twilight firing her magic to shoot down IS fighter . When Sniper , Twilight and Sunset are kills 5 IS fighters to saved Notre Dame cathedral . 1 IS fighter take an camcorder ran-off from heroes . But unfortunately , Shadow has show-off and he's take down 1 IS fighter , and broke the camcorder .

Shadow : You ain't getaway from me this time .

Sniper : Done . I think we've saved Notre Dame . So what now ?

But certainly , an EC725 helicopter of 4th Fighter Wing were take down the air and 7 FFL infantries get down the helicopter for combat .

Sniper : Hey . It's that 4th Fighter Wing ?

French army 54 : Soldiers , find the C4 bombs somewhere at the cathedral . Hurry !

All French soldiers : Yes sir !

All French soldiers entered the Notre Dame to assault and looking for C4 bombs

French army 54 : Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog !

Shadow : Yes i am

French army 54 : The Mayor has safety . Now we've just came here for seized an little girl . Who was controlled every people become the villains by her doll , so that's why we've come here to seized here ! This is my duty of my mission !

Shadow : Good . Get her to the helicopter and bring her to experiment room . Right now !

French army 54 : Roger !

2 minutes later after French armies disabled C4 bombs and arrested Puppeteer at Notre Dame cathedral , 7 French armies has completed their missions and they bring Puppeteer to get on the helicopter .

Shadow : Thanks for helping

French army 54 : No welcome , sir . Soldiers ! let's get on the helicopter !

When they get in on the helicopter . The EC725 flying up and takes her to experiment room of French secret base . Now it's just only Shadow , Sunset , Twilight , Sniper .

Sniper : So what now , mate ?

Shadow : Let's go and take them down !

 **(Heavy , Zarya , Medic and Mercy POV)**

1 IS fighter being someones throwed him to Seine river . Heavy and Medic are fought IS fighters at the dock whiles IS fighters couldn't fight back because they're too powerful .

Heavy : Run cowards ! All of you must die ! *big scream *

Medic : Keep shooting , my friend ! Keep shooting !

Heavy : Da !

Heavy keep firing his Tomislav to shoot down all IS fighters while Medic healed Heavy by his Kralle medigun . 23 IS fighters were retreated from Heavy and Medic while Heavy and Medic are tyranted .

Medic : We did it , Comarade

Heavy : We make good team !

Medic ; Heavy

Heavy : Yes ?

Medic : Let's get on the motorboat . Angela and Zarya were on the cruise

Heavy : What are they doing on the cruise , doc ?

Medic : Well . The hostages being seized by Daesh at the cruise and Zarya , Angela were fought them at the cruise . So that's why we get the motorboat to reaches the cruise . Do you know ?

Heavy : Ah ! I knew . So we've must hurry , let's get on the boat , doc

Medic : Ja !

When Heavy and Medic get on the motorboat , then Medic will drive the boat and Heavy will sats after Medic . The motorboat was leaves out the dock and ready to ran-off the river to reaches the cruise being capture by IS fighters . .

 **\- Seine River**

When Medic drives the motorboat very faster with Heavy . Medic was searching the cruise being capture by IS fighters and they just seized 20 hostages

Heavy : Ah doctor ?

Medic : Yes . I heard , what happen ?

Heavy : I think...we've been ..chasing

Medic : What ?

Medic looked up the boat mirror and he's saw 21 IS fighters got 6 motorboats with armaments (DSHK machine guns only) to chasing Heavy and Medic on the motorboat .

Medic : Alright . This is actually very bad !

Heavy : Don't panic , doctor . But i've got this and i will eliminated them !

Medic : Alright , Heavy . Be careful !

Heavy : Da ! Let's kill some , babies !

(to be continued)


	38. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Part 3)

**Paris , France**

 **\- Seine River**

At the beautiful river of name Seine , Medic were driving the motorboat very faster to reaches the cruise being capture by Daesh while Heavy's firing Tomislav to kill IS fighters on their mototboats . Then 6 IS fighters were firing DsHK maching gun to shoot Medic's motorboat but they're shoot missed .

Heavy : When we come yet ?

Medic : Not yet . I don't see the cruise's here , it's too far , i can't approaches them and so hang on it !

Heavy : Right !

Heavy's keep firing his Tomislav to shoot IS fighters driving their motorboat . But 1 IS fighter firing DSHK machine gun to shoot Heavy down . Finally , Heavy has been shot at his chest and he's stop firing his Tomislav while he's lying at the motorboat .

Medic : Heavy , are you alright !?

Heavy : I'm alright . Just keep moving and don't worry me . I'll handle myself

Medic : Alright

When Heavy's got bleeding his chest . Heavy took his Sandvich out his vet and he's ate his Sandvich to healing himself while he's chewed the Sandvich . Finally , Heavy has got more better and he's shouts Medic to slowed down the motorboat .

Heavy : Doctor !

Medic : Yes ?

Heavy : Can you slow down the motorboat ?

Medic : Why ?

Heavy : I've got new plan to do !

When Medic got slowed his motoboat , 1 IS motorboat has approaches very closer Medic's motorboat and Heavy's has got an chance to attack IS fighters while he's jump up to get on IS motorboat to take down 8 IS fighters . Heavy throws 2 IS fighters out the motorboat , punching 3 IS fighters out the motorboat , and he's picks AK47 to shoot 2 IS fighters out the motorboat .

Heavy : *laugh* I love AK

When Heavy got AK47 , he was take down 1 IS fighter and break IS fighter neck while IS fighter drives the motorboat .

Heavy : Now all of you are dead !

Medic : Heavy , get on my boat !

Heavy : Da !

Before Heavy get on Medic's motorboat , Heavy picks 5 AK47's magazine and RPG-7 rocket launcher , and he's jump up to get on Medic's motorboat . Finally , Heavy has get on Medic's motorboat and Medic's keep running on his motorboat to reaches the cruise from IS motorboats . When Medic ran his motorboat , Heavy firing RPG-7 to shoot and blowed 1 IS motorboat's down . 1 IS motorboat has been blowed up the air and 10 IS fighters jump out to the river . Heavy picks his Tomislav to shoot IS motorboats . But unfortunately , Tomislav has been out the ammo and he's put away his Tomislav . Then he's picks AK47 to shoot IS motorboats . He's just shot down 1 IS fighter on the boat and falling down the river . When he's kept firing AK47 , his AK47 has been got broke out into the scrapped and he's seen AK47 was made in China while he's frustrated up .

Heavy : *Big scream* Stupid , stupid , stupid . Heavy hate made in China !

Medic : What happen ?

Heavy : My Tomislav has out the ammo and ak47 was made in China , and this gun was broke out into the scrapped . I hate China !

Medic : What should we do now . We've almost die now

Heavy : Don't says that , doc . We weren't dead now this time , so doc . You just keep moving and i will take them down out the boats !

When Heavy was ready to fought IS fighters without his weapon , IS fighter leads his mens to approaches and get out Medic's motorboat

IS fighter 65 : Brother , get on their boat and take them down !

2 IS motorboats has got approached and they throwed the hook with rope to hooked Medic's motorboat

Heavy : Incoming !10 IS fighter pulled their scimitar swords out the scabbards and they charged up to attack Heavy . Heavy punches 3 IS fighters out the boat and he's kicks 2 IS fighters out the boat , but 1 IS fighter slashes Heavy's arm and Heavy counterback , and throwed him out to the river . Medic took his Mauser C96 to shoot 5 IS fighters while he's drives his motorboat .

IS fighters 67 : Stop . Get your hands up ! (Hands up in the air)

Heavy turned on back and he's saw IS fighter points Heavy by his RPD machine gun . Then Heavy get quickly an machine gun out the fighter and he's punches him out the boat , and he's take the hooks out Medic's motorboat . Then Medic's motorboat keep ran up away , Heavy took RPG machine gun got 100 rounds of ammo while he's very unhappy this machine gun was too poored the ammo and the ages .

Heavy : Ah . Heavy hate 100 rounds machine gun !

Medic : 100 rounds is full . Heavy , shoot it !

Heavy : Right !

Heavy's firing RPD machine gun to shoot 2 IS motorboats . Also IS fighters were on their motorboats firing DSHK machine gun to counterback to Heavy . When Heavy fought 2 IS motorboats at Medic's boat . But suddenly , an EC725 helicopter of 4th Fighter Wing has show-off and the helicopter was flying low to approaches Medic's motorboat and 2 IS motorboats .

French pilot 2 : This is 4th Fighter Wing . We've got 2 IS motorboat chasing the civilian motorboat with firing weapons , over

French communicationeer (voice) : Eliminated 2 IS motorboats immediately . Right now !

French pilot 2 : Copy that !

When French pilot was contacted French communicationeer , 1 French soldier opens the window and he's ready for FN MAG machine gun outside the helicopter to shoot 2 IS motorboats . Back to Heavy , he just keep firing RPD until this machine gun got out the ammo and 2 IS motorboats chasing and firing 2 DSHK machine gun to shoot Medic's motorboat . But suddenly , 2 IS motorboat were being shot on the air . Heavy and Medic saw EC725 firing FN MAC outside the helicopter to shoot 2 IS motorboats . 2 IS motorboat tried to shot down the helicopter , but it was too late . The helicopter keep firing machine gun to destroyed and blowed 2 IS motorboats . Once the helicopter destroys 2 IS motorboats , Heavy and Medic shouted up to thanks for helicopter .

Medic : We've saved !

Heavy : Yeah !

After the helicopter destroyed 2 IS motorboat , the helicopter turned on back to Medic and Heavy's front to supplied the ammo and first aid kit

French pilot 2 : This is 4t Fighter Wing . We've just came here for supplied to you like ammo and first aid kit , and also we've detected the cruise being capture by Daesh .

Heavy : Yes !

Medic : Good work . Now show to me .

 **\- At the cruise**

The cruise was being capture by IS fighter , 15 hostages were being seized inside the cruise by 15 IS fighters . When IS fighters seized the hostages , Zarya and Mercy were hiding from Daesh while they searching everywhere at the cruise .

Zarya : So what should we do . The hostages can't stayed no longer at the dining room until Heavy and Medic were came late

Mercy : Me either . But we've must show-off fast and take them to rescue the hostage . Whatever Heavy and Ludwig are came late

Zarya : You are right . But there's no time to hide , so let's take them down and good !

Mercy : Ok ! But we've must find the flare gun to get the signal for French army before Heavy and Ludwig were arrived

Zarya : Flare gun ? But where ?

Mercy : Wheelhouses

Once IS fighters were controlled on the deck , Zarya was show-off and she's punches 2 IS fighters out the cruise . When she's take down 2 IS fighters out the cruise , 1 IS fighter heard something and he's step up on the deck to find something , and he's saw Zarya was take down 2 IS fighters out the deck and he's aimming his Norinco CQ to pointed Zarya . But unfortunately , Heavy has show-off behind IS fighter and he's take down IS fighter , and throwed him to the river .

Heavy : Zarya

Zarya : Hey big boy . Why are you come late ? But where is Medic ?

Heavy : Behind me

Medic : Hello

Zarya : At least 2 you are come here . So anyway , we've must to saved the hostage and we find the flare gun on wheelhouses

Medic : But where's the hostages ?

Zarya : Dining room . They are keeping the hostages at the dining room

Heavy : Right , let's go , doc

Medic : Jawoh !

Back to Mercy , she was waiting for her friend : Zarya . But suddenly , Heavy , Zarya and Medic were arrived and they just asked the one question for Mercy .

Mercy : You 2 arrived already ?

Heavy : Yeah

Medic : Jawoh !

Mercy : Good . Zarya , let's go !

Zarya : Ok , come on , guys

 **\- Dining room**

8 IS fighters keeping only 21 hostages and they're obligate hostages to crouching down the floor . But suddenly , Heavy has arrived and he's firing his shotgun to shoot 1 IS fighter down . 6 IS fighters were tried to assault Heavy , but Zarya was show-off and she's take down 2 IS fighters , she's punches 1 IS fighter . Heavy was shot down 1 IS fighter and he's finally take 1 IS fighter . When Heavy and Zarya take down 5 IS fighters , 1 IS fighter seized an female hostage and he's pointed Heavy and Zarya by his pistol .

IS fighter 74 : Stop . you won't never get here ! Drop your weapon ! If not . I will kill the hostage

Female civilian : Help me !

Zarya : What should we do ?

Heavy : Let me handle that !

Heavy drops his shotgun down and he's hand up on the air to surrender .

IS fighter 74 : That's my big boy

When Heavy's hand up on the air and closing IS fighter, Heavy take the action and he's grabbed IS fighter's arm with the handgun to broke IS fighter's arm , and he's punches IS ifghter's cheek very strong to saved the hostage . Finally , All IS fighters were being killed by Heavy and Zarya , and the hostage got being saved .

French civillain 54 : Thank you so much !

French civillain 45 : I couldn't had anything to say with you . So i would to says : Merci

Heavy : Oh ! It's alright . We've just came here for saved all of you from the bad Jihad

Zarya : Ok enough . Everyone's stay here and keep your lifes . The helicopter will come here for the minutes, right Heavy ?

Heavy : Da !

 **\- Wheelhouses**

Medic and Mercy were opened the door and Medic's press the switch to open the light , the Mercy and Medic splited out to find the flare gun at the wheelhouses.

Mercy : It should be put somewhere

Medic : Yeah ! Me too . But i think i've just saw the flare gun was put on the bag and it's gone !

Mercy : What ? Who 's take that the flare gun ?

When Medic and Mercy were shocked up the flare gun was gone at the bag . Medic heard something familiar and he's turned on back . It's was Archimedes the Medic's pigeon , he was standing on the window and Medic's surprised

Medic : Archimedes ? What are you doing here ?

Mercy : Is that your pigeon ?

Medic : It is my pigeon . But how did you get here ?

Then Archimedes's fly away from Medic and Mercy .

Medic : Archimedes , where'd you going ? Come back !

Mercy : What happen ?

Medic : Angela , forget about the flare gun and let's followed him

Mercy : What...right ?

When Medic and Mercy get on the rooftop , Medic and Mercy saw the horde of pigeons gathering around like circle

Medic : What the heck is that ?

Mercy : That's alot the pigeon ? But how the pigeons can gathering like circle ?

? : Yes , right . The horde of pigeons was belong to mine and i leading them .

It's was Mr. Pigeon . Who was an pigeon controller to attack the humans and being controlled by Hawk Moth . Now he's encounter Medic and Mercy

Medic : Who are you ?

Mr. Pigeon : Me . Just called me : Mr. Pigeon and i've come here just playing with my pigeons . Also 2 you seen to find this one ?

Mercy : The Flare gun ? How did you get that ?

Mr. Pigeon : Oh . My pigeon did that and giving to me a flare gun

Medic : What ? Archimedes . You leading him ?

Mr. Pigeon : Who is Archimedes ?

Medic : My pigeon , you fool !

Mr. Pigeon : Oh i knew it ! So you are the doctor who was loving your pigeon , do you ?

Medic : Yes . Because i'm the best doctor and the horde of pigeons were came my abandon hospital . That's why these pigeons are loving me and you aren't the loving the pigeons

Mr. Pigeon : Ok . You're talk to much right now , Germans doctor . What about the beautiful angel girl

Mercy : Me ?

Mr. Pigeon : Yes you . I seen you such an beautiful girl from the angel

Mercy : Don't mention that , Mr. Pigeon . You think i was an fancy lady wears an costume ? But i seen you are bad bird man than an crazy man , do you ?

Mr. Pigeon : What ? How'd you dare to me like that ! Well in that case . Pigeons , attack !

Mercy : Ludwig , let's molted his feathers down !

Medic : Right ! Let's no mercy for them !

Mr. Pigeon : Bring it !

Medic took his Blutsauger syrine gun to ready for shoot Mr. Pigeon . But Mr. Pigeon blowed his whistle to leads his pigeons and these pigeons are flying up , and all pigeons were ready to raid the poops . Medic and Mercy looked up and they saw those pigeons are raid the poops to dropped Medic and Mercy .

Medic : Poop . Incoming !

Mercy : What !?

Then Medic took his umbrella to blocked the pigeon's poops and protect Mercy from the pigeon's poop raid . When the pigeons raid the poop to attack Mercy and Medic , Medic laughed up and he's mocking Mr. Pigeon

Medic : *Maniac laugh* Your pigeons won't been hit the poop , bird-man !

Mr. Pigeon : Oh really . How supposed to be like that...and... pigeons ! Scratch him !

Medic : What !

Those pigeons were stopped raid the poop and flying down toward to attack Medic . Medic got being attack and he's tried to swing away the pigeons but these pigeons aren't attacked Mercy

Medic : Let me out the here !? Please ! *Big scream*

: *laugh* What an weak doctor .

Mercy : Grrr... . I had enough to you and give me back an flare gun OR ELSE !

Mr. Pigeon : I suggesting is i can't take the flare gun . But now , it's mine ! And it belong to me since for forever

Mercy : That's it ! It's just you and me . End let ending this !

Mr. Pigeon : Wow wow ! Not this time to fight , lady . If you want to fight , then you must follow an 2 conditions : 1st if you won me , then i'll give you an flare gun , 2nd if you loses me , then you will married me because you're such an beautiful lady

Mercy : That's gross !

 **(Demoman , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

 **\- Somewhere at the city of Paris**

Ladybug and Chatnoir were fought Antibug and Fake Chatnoir while Demoman are hiding at the car . Demoman was think to how to beat Antibug and Fake Chatnoir and he's think out

Demoman : I knew what to do !?

Demoman takes his Grenade Launcher and he's puts 2 smoke rounds at his Grenade Launcher , and he's firing up his Grenade Launcher to shoot and rolling 2 smoke rounds at the street . When 2 smoke rounds got flung the smoke and 2 Akumanized villans , 2 heroes are closing their eyes and coughes , and they couldn't see anything while they opened their eyes and they seen the smoke into the fog .

Antibug : What just happen .

Fake Chatnoir : I can't see everything . It's too blind !

Ladybug : Who did that !

Chatnoir : I don't know . But someones tried to...

Demoman : Hey . You 2 !

Ladybug : It's Mr. Demoman !

Demoman : Get out the here and follow my voice !

Chatnoir : Let go , my lady . We had to get out the fog !

Ladybug : Right !

Ladybug and Chatnoir were leaves out the fog and leaves Antibug and Fake Chatnoir until Demoman ready to demolished 2 Akumanized villans by his Big Man's sticky launcher . When the fog got dissolved away , Antibug and Fake Chatnoir were being got the 10 sticky bombs

Antibug : What was that ?

Fake Chatnoir : Durian ball ?

Then , Demoman took his destruction PDA and he's pushed the botton to blowed Fake Chatnoir and Antibug flung the sky away .

Demoman : *laugh* Couldn't you see the bloody bombs ?

Demoman keep mocking Antibug and Fake Chatnoir while they flung away

Ladybug : Thanks for help , Mr. Demoman

Chatnoir : I couldn't says it : I had no idea what kind i've say . So said is thank you

Demoman : Nah . Forget it about for thanksgiving that , lad . Anyway , let's keep going .

But suddenly , Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Scout and Tracer were arrived and they're met Demoman , Ladybug and Chatnoir about during the battle

Sonic : Hey , Demo .

Demoman : Aye . Sonic , you are here with your friends ?

Sonic : Yeah me too and are you 2 Ladybug and Chatnoir ?

Ladybug : Yeah !

Chatnoir : Me too

Sonic : Scout and Tracer told me everything about you 2

Chatnoir : Hey i knew that guy . So you are the Scout who was an playing good baseball with your friends ?

Scout : Yeah i was me . I'am the Scout and i'm come from Massachusetts , USA . My favorite sport is : baseball because i love my ball and also i'm the RED team's member from Mann. Co

Tracer : Talk to much , love

Scout : Oh sorry ?

Tracer : Alright . May i introduce myself , my name is Lena Oxton also called me is Tracer . Who was the loving speed with time and also i'm the Overwatch agent from future

Rainbow : I'm Rainbow Dash . I'm come from Canterlot City and i'am the student of Canterlot High , and my favorite sport is : Soccerball (also called Football)

Sonic : And finally , i'm Sonic , Sonic the Hedgehog . I'm the fastest thing alive who was an hedgehog running around the world to and who was fighting against the villains out the earth !

Ladybug : Wow ! That's awesome . I like your shoes , Sonic

Sonic : Yeah ! That's my sneakers . it could make me faster

Demoman : So Sonic . What shoud we do now ?

But certainly , Sonic's watch was called up (his ringtone : Green Hill Zone) and he's pushed his watch to call

Sonic : Yes , Tails ? What happen ?

Tails (voice) : Sonic . I saw Jack's chasing Reaper and the rest of Jihad !

Sonic : Wait ? Jack's chasing Reaper ? What about Soldier and Amari's family

Tails (voice) : They fought 1 cop robot and the god of Pharaoh

Sonic : What ? the cop robot and the Pharaoh ?

Tails (voice) : Yeah ! They fought it

Sonic : Wait . Cop robot supossed to be Robocop and Pharaoh also too . But it just fiction and how'd they get here in the real life ?

Tails (voice) : No time to talk , Sonic . You've must getting here before they being vanished !

Sonic : Right . I'm coming in !

Demoman : What happen ?

Sonic : Jack was chasing Reaper and the rest of IS fighters , and Soldier and Amari family being under attacked by Robocop and Pharaoh

Rainbow : What ?!

Scout : Impossible . How'd could they are here ?

Tracer : Hard to says is : Why's the fiction are being come true in the real life ?

Sonic : Yeah ! There's no time to waste . But we have to split up : Demoman , you've must followed me . Scout , Tracer followed Ladybug and Chatnoir to find Jack and defeat Reaper !

Rainbow : Ok , settle !

Scout : Hey kitten

Chatnoir : Yes ?

Scout : Are you ready to ran-on the rooftop . it could make us ran faster

Chatnoir : Sure it . Man !

Scout : Ok , Sonic . Time to says good bye and we meet again later . So Tracy , let's go !

Tracer : On it !

Tracer , Scout , Ladybug and Chatnoir were ran-off to leaves Sonic , Rainbow and Demoman .

Sonic : Demoman . Are you sure you can running faster than us ?

Demoman : 90% , lad . I'm running very fast , because by my charging shield

Rainbow : Wait . Your shield ? Could your shield make you charging attack faster and crashing them ?!

Demoman : Of course . I'm using my shield all of the times . Especially during at the Degroot Keep . Anyway , we've must to go now before we've got late !

Rainbow : Right . Let's go !

Sonic : Alright .

Before Sonic and Rainbow Dash are running up . Demoman's wielding his Tide Turner and he's charging and running up toward straight while he's screamed up and rushed Sonic and Rainbow Dash . Sonic and Rainbow Dash were surprised and they saw Demoman was running fast by his Tide Turner

Rainbow : What was that ?!

Sonic : I had no idea ?! Let's go , Rainbow . Before Demoman got being crashed !

Rainbow : On it !

Rainbow and Sonic were flying (only Rainbow) and running up (only Sonic) to chasing Demoman .

 **(Engineer , Applejack , Knuckles , Torbjorn and McCree POV)**

During the battle . The IS fighters got 5 horses from horse truck and they using the horse become the cavalry . But suddenly , Applejack got show-off and she's swing her lasso to attack 2 IS fighters out the horses , McCree also show-off and he's firing his Peacekeeper revolver to shoot 5 IS fighters . Then Applejack and McCree were get on 2 horses and they riding their horses to getaway from IS fighters . When Applejack and McCree are riding their horses , IS fighters lead his 21 mens to chasing Applejack and McCree , and 3 IS fighters also riding their horses to ran-off with his group . Back to Engineer and Torbjorn , they both are builts 21 Sentries (including 14 Mini sentries ) and the Turrets at street and they want for Applejack and McCree . However , they just need their own firearm weapons (like : BAR automatic rifle and FN MAG) to supporting for Sentries and Turrets .

Engineer : Come on , Torbjorn . Let's get the son of bitches down on the ground !

Torbjorn : Yeah ! Me too . Without the mercy !

Engineer : Right !

Engineer get down with one knee on the ground and he's aimming his BAR automatic rifle's iron sight at his sandbags . Torbjorn readys his FN MAG to shoot IS fighters .

Engineer : Alright , steady , steady !

Engineer , Torbjorn and the rest of sentries were ready to shoot . But suddenly , Applejack and McCree were arrived while they both riding their horses and they being chasing from IS fighters , and they both avoided the way of sentries . IS fighters were charging up without the warning report . Then , they firing up

Engineer : Fire !

Engineer , Torbjorn and the rest of sentries were firing up everything to shoot all IS fighters . All IS fighters were being shot and they finding to the hide places . But it's was too late for them , 3 IS fighters on the horses got being shot out the horses , 1 IS fighter tried to dodged the flying bullets and got being shot , 3 IS fighters tried to firing their AK47 to shoot the heroes . But they being killed , then some sentries and turrets were firing rockets to blowed 8 IS fighters and more 16 IS fighters . every bullet shells were dropped down the ground very much the bullet and keep dropping , and keep dropping until they dies . 12 minutes later , all IS fighters has finally been killed and no one's survived . The sentries and the turret are out the bullets and rockets after it killed IS fighters for the while .

Engineer : Ah ! Now look it that . These fighters just need to learned : How to destroy our sentries , right ?!

Torbjorn : *laugh* Yeah ! Totally . But except the Spy . He's always sapped your sentry all the times !

Engineer : Nah , you're wrong . If Spy tried to sapped my sentry . But i've got Southern Hospitality , then bleeding Spy to spot it while he's tried to stealth .

Torbjorn : Oh . That's how able to kill the Spy without your masked men : Pyro ?

Engineer : Yes and no doubt

Applejack : Nice shot , Engie

Engineer : Yeah , so what ? I seen you 2 stolen 2 horses right ?

McCree : Absolutely , yes . But where's Knuckles ?

Meanwhile , Applejack , Engineer , Torbjorn and McCree were heard Knuckles's scream and they saw Knuckles being flung down to the ground .

Applejack : Knuckles ?!

Engineer : You're right , partner ?

Knuckles : Ah! I've just fought someone...like an stoneman !

McCree : Stone man ?

Torbjorn : I've never heard about stone man before

But suddenly , Applejack , Knuckles , Engineer , Torbjorn and McCree are heard something like an monster roar .

Applejack : What was that ?!

Torbjorn : Didn't you hear that ?!

Engineer : I heard something was screamed up ?!

McCree : Be careful . Something is coming to us !

Then . The monster has showing-off . It's was Stoneheart , he was an big stone monster on the rooftop and he's jump down the ground to encountered the heroes .

Engineer : So that's monster you've told to us !

Torbjorn : So huge !

Knuckles : He's coming to killing us . Guys , held me up and we shall fight him once some for all !

Applejack and Engineer are held Knuckles hand's to make him get up tall , and ready to fight Stoneheart

Engineer : You guys fight the stone man . Torbjorn and i gonna reloaded my sentries !

Knuckles , Applejack and McCree : OK !

While Engineer and Torbjorn were reloaded their sentries and turrets . Then Knuckles , Applejack and McCree are to fight Stoneheart .

 **(Fluttershy , Winston , Omega and Bastion)**

At the zoo , Fluttershy were hiding behind Omega while Winston and Bastion were fought 8 IS fighters . Winston throwed away 3 IS fighters and he's keep attacked other IS fighters while he's mad-up by his Primal Rage , Bastion were firing machine gun to shoot 2 IS fighters , and Omega also firing his arm gatling cannon to shoot every IS fighters . When Bastion , Winston and Omega were fought IS fighters , something was on the cage and something tried to attack Fluttershy . Fluttershy heard something was roar up

Fluttershy : What the ? !

Then the panther charging down to attack Fluttershy . Winston saw the panther jump down to attack Fluttershy , then he's charging up and he's swing away the panther . Fluttershy was surprised and she seen the panther was escaped out the cage while she's feared up

Fluttershy : Oh no , Mr panther ! Are you alright ?!

Winston : Don't do that , Fluttershy . He was attacked you while you're careless ! Lucky i'm was swing him away

Fluttershy : But he's just an animal . But why did you do that ?!

Then the panther was get up tall . It's was Animan , he's attacked Fluttershy until Winston charging him away , and he's tried to counterback

Animan : I'm almost to finished her ! But...that damn gorilla tried to stopped me !

Winston : You tried to kill my friend ? Do you ?

Animan : Yes . Absolutely yes . That it's my prey while you're stopped me !

Fluttershy : How'd the panther can talk like human ?!

Animan : Because Hawk Moth akumanized me and turned me into the beast withing that !

Winston : Grrrr! Bastion . Transformed into the tank and caring Fluttershy , and you , Omega . You can go with them and i'll take care the panther

Animan : Oh How do you speak like human ?

Winston : Because i can talk like human by Artificial Intelligence . That's why we both talk like human

Animan : Right , we are . In this case , just you and me without the supporting of your friends and we fight to dead !

Fluttershy : Winston . Be careful !

Winston : Bring her out the zoo . Right now !

Omega flying up to leaves the zoo . Also Fluttershy get on Bastion while he's turned an tank to leaves the zoo . Then the battle between Winston and Animan has begun .

Animan : So are you ready to fight !

Winston : Bring it !

Animan are charging first toward to attacked Winston while he's roar up . Before Winston attacks Animan , he's beating his his chest and he's roar like an gorilla roar . When Animan were charging up , Winston used his mad (Primal Rage) and he's attacked Animan .

 **(Spy , Rarity , Pyro , Pinkie and Rouge POV)**

5 IS fighters were firing their firearms weapons until they being stabbed behind by Spy while Spy disguised IS fighter , Pyro get on T72A tank to opened turret hatch and he's burned 3 IS tank crews inside the tank by his BackBurner , Rouge was chagring down while she's flying and she's kicks 3 IS fighters down , Pinkie throwed her sprinkles to blowed 5 IS fighters , Rarity used her magic : Diamond shield to blocked the rounds from IS used recoilless rifle . Then Pinkie throwed her sprinkles to blowed 2 IS fighters with recoilless rifle out .

Rarity : Thanks , Pinkie

Pinkie : No welcome

Back to Spy and other..., 1 IS fighters wielding RPG 7 and firing the rocket to blowed the heroes . But Pyro was airblasted the rocket away to counterback IS fighters . Then 1 IS fighter has been hitting the rocket and dead . Once Pyro blasts away the rocket to IS fighter , the IS fighters aimming Mosin Nagant with scope to pointed the target : Pyro while he's covering his cloth and lying the ground . Until then , Spy was appeared behind him while he's stealth by his Cloak and Danger .

Spy : Gentleman . Right behind you !

IS fighter 78 : Huh ?

Then IS fighter got being stabbed and he's dead by Spy .

Spy : You've just got dominating , Allahu haha !

? (behind) : Oh really . How about i turned you to : Reflekta !

Spy : What ?!

Back to Rarity and other , they still fought against IS fighters and they just keep fighting and fight . Pinkie throws her sprinkles to blowed 5 IS fighters , Pyro also throws his 2 Molotov cocktails to burned 5 IS fighters , Rouge throws her own bomb to blowed 4 IS fighters down . Finally , all IS fighters were being defeated by heroes and other fighters... were ran-off away to retreated from the heroes while they screamed up .

Rouge : *laugh* They runaway just like an baby crying . Such a poor boys

Rarity : Yeah . Cause we're team work and...

Pinkie : Stronger than them !

Rouge : Oh please . Such a shame for Daesh . They shouldn't treating the girl that and that's why we're teaching them an painful lesson

Pyro : Uhhuhhuuhuhuhu ?uhuhuhh

Rarity : What'd he saying ?

Pinkie : He's says : Where's Spy ? He's should be for the while sometimes?

Rarity : Yeah . I though he's find Hawk Moth's mansion and... Look out !

But certainly , the broken car was flung down toward the heroes to crashing . But Rarity used her magic : Diamond Shield to blocked the broken car . Once the broken car got being blocked by Rarity's Diamond Shield . Then the Akumanized villains has show-off to encountered the heroes : Reflekta

Rouge : Who are you ?

Pinkie : And why is she's very pinker than like me ?!

Reflekta : You don't knew who i am . Just called me : Reflekta

Rarity : Reflekta ? That name was hard to saying and . Anyway , tell me . Where's Spy ?

Reflekta : Spy . He's...wearing his mask ?

Rarity : Of course . It is him and where is he ?

Reflekta : Behind you

The heroes were turned on back and they saw Spy being tranformed into Reflekta .

Rarity : *gasp* Spy ? Is that you ?

Spy (in Reflekta form) : *sigh* Of course , me . She's turned me into like her and...i'm being the girl with pink like that *crying*

Rarity : Poor Spy and What had you done for him !

Reflekta : Well . It's just an...small accident and you shall be with him like me

Rarity : What ?!

Reflekta firing beam from her jewel to shoot Rarity to become like her . Now Rarity has been turned Reflekta like Spy being that

Rarity (in Reflekta's form) : *screamed* My beautiful skins...and my..clothes...TURNED ME INTO LIKE HER !

Reflekta :*laugh* Such a shame to you , white lady . Your body has been gone away and you've got an new body like me !

Rouge : That's enough . Rarity , Spy . Don't be unfortunate and let us fight her whatever we're being turned like her , then we've must find her !

Pinkie : Rouge is right . We have to fight her at cost !

Pyro : Khamaahhh ! (Charge!)

Pyro firng his Detonator flare gun to shoot Reflekta . But Reflekta was dodged the flame round by her jump and she's lifted the burning tank .

Spy (in Reflekta form) : What ?! How'd she can lifted the tank ?

Reflekta : Then take this !

Reflekta throws toward the tank to crashed the heroes . But heroes were dodged the tank before being crashed , then Pinkie Pie throws her sprinkles to blowed Reflekta . But Reflekta was dodged the sprinkles and then she's firing beam from her jewel to shoot Pinkie into like her . Finally , Pinkie has been turned Reflekta's form

Pinkie (in Reflekta form) : *scream* My body and i'm so much pink ! But i'm still love pink

Rouge : Alright . Hard to fight her . But we've must to find the way to take her down !?

Pyro : Eeuaghafvada... uhuhuhuhu ? (Oh my god , what should we do now ?!)

Reflekta : Now . It's just 2 of you and 2 you shall turned like me and them !

Pyro : UHUHUHUHUHUH ! (I don't think so , and we will take you down for the while !)

Rouge : Right . Let's bring her down !

But unfortunately , Reflekta firing beam from her jewel to shoot Rouge , then Rouge got being transformed turned like Reflekta

Rouge (in Reflekta form) : My bat form ! And i'm turned the...human ?! Grrrrr ! That's why i hate her so much like that !

Reflekta : Oh are you wouldn't become the human as an animal ? Turned to the human than a animal ! And it's just only you , masked-man !

Pyro : UH ! (No !)

Then Pyro wouldn't become like her and he's get ran-off away . Then he's entered the unknown store to hide from Reflekta while he's crouching down . Then his friend being Reflekta forms also hidden with Pyro from Refletka .

Spy (in Reflekta form) : *sigh* Now we're the useless now . Causing by her did it !

Rarity (in Reflekta form) : Now she's turned us like that *crying* ! My beautiful body !

Rouge (in Reflekta form) : *sigh* Stop crying , Rarity . We will being turned to normal . But... it's no use

Pinkie (in Reflekta form) : How we gonna do now ?! We can't take here longer if she's found us !

Spy (in Reflekta form) : Pinkie is right . We've must find the plan to stop her before she's found us !

When Spy and other were find their plan to stop Reflekta , Pyro was begun his imagination to thinking to how to stop Reflekta

 **\- Pyro's imagination**

(Do you believe in Magic - The Lovin' Spoonful )

When Pyro's get inside his imagination by his mind . Pyro's think he was lived Pyroland while he's playing with RED and BLU teams are babies with wings , every his dream are normally and peaceful without the war between RED and BLU like : Baby Engineer plays his toys but Baby Spy were destroyed Baby Engineer's toy and Baby Engineer crying up , Baby Demoman drinks baby milk bottle and he's lying down to sleep , Baby Soldier leads Baby Heavy , Scout and Sniper marching like soldier while they were salute . Then the trio were falling down to make Baby Soldier frustrated , and other babies were playing their where they're played .

(Stop the music)

But suddenly , the dark pink clouds has closing on the sky while the clouds firing the lightings . Pyro and other kids were seem the clound were ready for rainy . But it's not true . 12 dreadnoughts were flying on the sky with the big televisions . Which Reflekta leads her dreadnoughts to invaded Pyroland and the dreadnoughts were set to open the television to make everyone watching .

Reflekta (on the tv) : Hello the citizen of Pyroland . I'am Reflekta , i'm come here for the purpose of peace , and each and everyone will transformed an new body like me ! activated lazer weapon !

Pyro : Uh ! (No !)

Reflekta's dreadnoughts were prepared lazer cannon to point down all the targets , and firing their lazer beams to shoot BLU and RED babies into Reflekta . All RED and BLU babies were transformed into Reflekta while they're crying up and Pyro was surprised . Then they shot Pyro into Reflekta . When Pyro turned Reflekta . He's opened his eyes (well he's wears his masked) and he was in the white void while Pyro still in his original form , and he's heard someones says him

? : I seen you are been trouble ?

Pyro : Mh ? (Me ?)

? : Of course . Perhaps , i think you're just fight against her ? No . You're wrong . If you want defeated her . I had 2 conditions to you

Pyro : UHUHHUHUHU ? ( Then , go ahead !)

? : Alright . First , you've must used the camera to snapped her until your friends keeping her . That is her weak point . Second , when you snapping her , you've must broke the jewel to break the curse and your friends will turned back to normal . Do you understand what i'm says it ?

Pyro : Uk ! (Ok!)

? : Then , get back to real world and tell your friend . Hurry , there's no much times !

 **Paris , France .**

 **\- Somewhere at the city of Paris**

Pyro has thinking out and he's call his friend to doing the plan .

Spy (in Reflekta form) : What happen , Pyro ?

Pyro : Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuuhhuhhuh !

Spy (in Reflekta form) : What'd he's said ?

Pinkie (in Reflekta form) : He's said . If we together to stopped her . Then we were used the camera !

Rouge (in Reflekta form) : What . How supposed to used the camera to shoot her . That's all ?

Pyro : Nu ! , UHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU !

Pinkie (in Reflekta form) : He's said . No , you guys are wrong . She's could scared the camera to shoot because her face is very ugly and reluctant .

Rarity (in Reflekta form) : So that's your plan ? and what about else ?

Pyro : UHUHUHUHUH !

Pinkie (in Reflekta form) : He's said . There is only plan to stopped her !

Spy (in Reflekta form) : Hmmm... I see . But we've must trying our plan first and...does everyone had an camera ?

Everyone weren't had an camera while they shakeheads

Spy (in Reflekta form) : No ? Then where ?

Pyro : Uh ! ( Look !)

Pyro points up to directed for Everyone and everyone looked at Pyro's point . It's was the horde of camera inside glass display cabinets still lighting yellow to preserved the cameras while Pyro points the glass display cabinets .

Spy (in Reflekta form) : Wow ! Wait . Did we just... hiding the camera shop from her ?... Well . let's take the one

Back to Reflekta , she just searching the heroes somewhere at the stores . But suddenly , Pyro has show-off and he's ready to face to face Reflekta

Reflekta : There you are . I'm looking for you the while . Now , let's transformation !

Then Pyro wields his camera to shoot Reflekta . Reflekta covers her face while she's screamed and then , Pyro's flew-off away from her and Reflekta running to chasing Pyro . Back to heroes , they're just waiting for Pyro from Reflekta and then . Pyro has arrived at the store .

Pyro : Uhuhuhuhuhuhu ! (She's coming , prepare yourself !)

Spy (in Reflekta form) : Alright , girls . Let's make the lady become the more shameful and we let get her down !

2 minutes later , Reflekta has arrived at the store and she's doesn't seen anything at the store

Reflekta : Alright , heroes . Don't hidden everywhere and show yourself ?!

But unfortunately , Reflekta being grabbed her arms between Spy and Rarity to make her can't getaway . Then the store were light up 10 cameras tih legs were surrounded Reflekta and she's shocked up

Reflekta : *gasp* Cameras ! Cameras surroundings me ! Put me down , 2 you !

Spy (in Reflekta form) : I'm afraid not . But you should need to take the picture and..need to smile

Rarity (in Reflekta form) : Perhaps . I think you're an badly girl turned us like you . But you have to take a shot like an beautiful girl who want to take a shot by photographer . So let's get a shot to picture !

Reflekta : No , no , no ! Put me down , PUT ME DOWN !

Pyro : Uhuhuhuhuhuhhuuhhuuhuhuhuhuh ? (Alright . The cameras were ready to shot and take the nice moments . Are you ready to smile ?)

Spy (in Reflekta form) and Rarity (in Reflekta form) : We're ready !

Reflekta : No , no no !

Pyro takes the button while the button got 10 wires to put on 10 cameras to ready to shoot Reflekta

Pyro : Uh , uh , uh ! (3 , 2 , 1)

Then Pyro pushing the button to the camera and shoot Spy , Rarity and Reflekta with flashlight to make Reflekta feared up and Spy & Rarity smile up with Reflekta

Reflekta : *scream* No , no , no !

the cameras were shoot Reflekta , Rarity and Spy everywhere with flash . the cameras just shot her 45 photos and then , Reflekta got the faded away while she crouching down . Then Rarity takes Reflekta's jewel away from her and throwed the jewel down to break up .

Reflekta : No !

Finally , the jewel were dropped the ground and Rarity stomped the jewel to break the curse . Then suddenly , they turning back to normal form while Reflekta still being grabbe between Spy and Rarity .

Rarity : My beautiful body . It's back . Ah! I miss you so much . But i'm still held you !

Spy : Well done , Pyro . We made it ! Cause we're turned back to normal and we got more stronger after we're turned like her by her

Pyro : uK ! (Ok !)

Pinkie : My body is back . Thank you , Pyro ! *hugging Pyro*

Pyro : *blush* Uh !

Rouge : Finally , my body has turned back to normal and my wings too

Spy : I don't know what i'm saying is . But i'm saying is : Merci ( Thank you)

Pyro : Uh ! ( Thank!)

Spy : What'd we waiting for . Find some the rope and tied her now !

5 nimutes laters after they searches the rope , Reflekta has been tied at her arms behind and her legs .

Spy : So you're would never get away until French army cature you for the while

Reflekta : Shut up . I had enough to all of you and let me go !

Rarity : Unfortunately , French Army were arrived here .

Then French army were arrived and they ready to take her to Armored Vehicle

Spy : Take her away , please

French army 56 : Sure . Boys , bring her to vehicle

All French armies : Yes , sir !

After Reflekta being take away by French Foregin Legion , The heroes were prepared to went another location

Rarity : Mr. Spy . So what now ?

Spy : Let's find Hawk Moth and we take him down !

 **(Shadow , Sunset , Sniper and Twilight POV)**

5 IS fighters were searching for somebody . But suddenly , 1 IS fighter got being shot and then . They take up their firearm weapons to aimed while they're panic . It's was Sniper , he's just shot down 1 IS fighter by his AWPer hand while he's crouching down the street , and then . He's keep pointed 2nd IS fighter and he's shoot IS fighter down . 1 IS fighter has been shot and all IS fighters get more panic . Then Sniper's looked at the explosive barrel behing 3 IS fighters and he's shoot the barrel to blowed 3 IS fighters . Then 3 IS fighters being blowed up behind and falling down to ground . Finally , 5 IS fighters were being killed by Sniper .

Sniper :*whisper* Oh ! That's an smart shot

Back to Shadow and others . Shadow was shot down 1 IS fighter by his Norinco CQ carbine and he's keep firing his Norinco CQ carbine to shoot other fighters , Sunset used her martial art ( While she's already to training her martial art like : Muay Thai , Taekwondo and Karate (Training by Rainbow Dash) ) and she's kicks and punches 5 IS fighyers down without her melee weapon while IS fighters used their melee weapon like Scimitar swords . Then IS fighter attacks behind Sunset and she's kicked him out behind . IS fighter's swing his sword to slashed Sunset . But she's was dodged down from the sword and she's kicked him out .

Sunset : Don't messed with me !

Twilight were using her magic while she'g going pony up and she's hold 2 Ak47 rifles by her magic to shoot 6 IS fighters down , and she reloaded 2 Ak47 rifles to keeping shot by her magic . Back to Shadow , he's just stomped strong IS fighter's face and he's takes the magazine to reloaded his Norinco CQ carbine , and he's pulled charging handle to ready for shoot .

Shadow : Hmm... Why's the pathetic are tried to against us . Well , all of you will met your hell !

Back to Sniper , he's running to find his friends . Then he's saw Shadow , Sunset and Twilight are fought IS fighters and he's charging up . Sniper wielding his Kukri and he's swing his Kukri to slashed 1 IS fighter , Then he's takes Intratec Tec 9 to shoot 5 IS fighters while he going to Shadow's front .

Sniper : Sorry for late , Shadow

Shadow : No need the times , Sniper . Anyway , let's finished them all and show them without the mercy !

Sniper : Right ! Coming in !

When Sunset and Twilight take down IS fighters and they team up Shadow & Sniper to ready for the next battle . 43 IS fighters and 2 T72A tanks were arrived and they charging up to attacked the heroes

Sunset : Shadow . They too many of them .

Twilight : What should we do ?

Shadow : We're going to kill every last one of them ! Let's go . No more blood !

Sniper : Yeah . Whatever we're dead . Then they will dead !

 **(Soldier , Pharah and Ana POV)**

When Pharah & Ana were fought Pharaoh , Rogercop firing arm lazer ray to shoot Soldier and Soldier also firing his Righteous Bison to shoot Rogercop . But however , they both just stopped firing their lazer weapons .

Rogercop : Surrender or not , you fake soldier . Your weapon is very useless and nothing

Soldier : Quiet , you . I had enough to you . I would never surrender from the enemies and you should pay for my honor what you did to me !

Rogercop : If you won't surrender . Then i will eliminated you until you're gonna being painful !

Soldier : Shut up , Rogercop . You are not a real cop , you just an scrapped cop toy with a metal suit like Buzz Lightyear with Robocop fusion . So Rogercop , no firearm weapons , no melee weapons .

Rogercop : Are you means : Fist fight !?

Soldier : Yes . Fist fight ! And you should not used the cheating . Deal it ?!

Rogercop : I acceptance your question . Let's fight without mercy !

Soldier : Good . Now let's fight !

Soldier charging up to attack Rogercop and Rogercop also charging up to attack Soldier . Buth then , Rogercop punches Soldier flung away to the wall , Then Soldier falling down after he's hitting the wall and he's stand up while his noise got bleeding , and he's sweeped the blood at noise away and he's keep fighting against him while his helmet got broken and he'ss put his helmet away .

Soldier : You're so strong . But i will scrapped you !

Soldier punches Rogercop's cheek . But Rogercop was doesn't hurt and he's counterback to Soldier , Soldier got bleeding his noise against and he's fight back against Rogercop . Back to Pharah and Ana . They both still fought against Pharaoh , Pharaoh used Lion face to attacked Pharah and Ana . But Ana and Pharah were dodged from Pharaoh and they counterback to against Pharaoh . Pharah flying up and she delpyed her mini rockets to shoot and blowed Pharaoh . But Pharaoh dodged these mini-rockets from Pharah and he's used Hawk face to flying up against Pharah .

Pharaoh : Your rockets is useless . Now it's my turn !

Ana ; Pharah , look out !

Pharah : I'm on it , mom !

Pharaoh : You can't defeated me . Until you will become my princess and your mother shall be dead soon or later

Pharah : I had enough your nonsense , Pharaoh . Now let's fight !

 **(Espio , Genji and Hanzo POV)**

(Z-Trip- Snake Eyes)

Hanzo hold and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot 5 IS fighters while his arrows going scattering 10 bows , Genji slashes 3 IS fighters by his wakizashi sword while he's rushing fast like an ninja , Espio throwed his 10 kunais to shoot 4 IS fighters and he's wielding his Kusanagi sword to slashed 3 IS fighters , Then Espion and Shimada brother were running-off at the rooftop to keep moving . Then IS fighter firing DSHK machine gun to shoot Espio and Shimada brother . But they're running too fast (except Hanzo) and Hanzo take 1 arrow to hold and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot 1 IS fighter . IS fighter has been shot at his head and he's falling down to dead . Then 5 IS fighters were show-off and they firing their firearms to shoot Shimada brother and Espio . But they keep foward up to charging against IS fighters . Then Genji and Espio were rush-up to slashed 3 IS fighters , Hanzo take 2 arrows to hold and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot 2 IS fighters .

Hanzo : Alright . We're here . This is where's Dark Cupid want me to get here

Genji : But where is he ?

But suddenly , the arrow was flying down to hit the rooftop and Espio & Shimada brother were surprised , and they looked up . It's was Dark Cupid , he was used his bow and arrow to warned Shimada brother and Espio .

Hanzo : So we met again , Dark Cupid

Dark Cupid : Same it . But you're the one the best archer in the world ?

Hanzo : Absolutely not . What you're thinking i'am the best archer of Olympic ?! You're wrong , causing you're didn't know about Shimada Clan

Genji : So it is you , Dark Cupid . You're the one was fought Hanzo during capture The Mayor from Lourve Museum

Dark Cupid : Of course , it's me . And you're the brother who was your brother almost kill you during Overwatch downfall , right ?

Genji : How did you know my brother almost killed me during Overwatch going downfall ?

Dark Cupid : Well... I've just...reading at the internet... you know . Everyone were playing the title game : Overwatch because they love this game and they don't play TF2 game anymore . In the case . Then meet my new friend : The Mime !

Espio : What ?

Then The Mime has show-off and he's ready to face to face Espio and Shimada brother .

Dark Cupid : Say bonjour to : The Mime !

Espio : The Mime ?

Genji : The Pantomime Performer . You've got to be kidding me ?!

Dark Cupid : *Laugh* No . He wasn't an ordinary Pantomime Performer . He was an Superhuman Pantomime Performer and he could using his pantomime anything else and it would become to real . Mine , show-off them !

Then the Mime using his Pantomimed sword to slashed the the stove pipe , and the stove pipe got being cutting like the real sword cutting it . Espio and Shimada brother were surprised by The Mime .

Genji : How ?

Espio : Impossible !

Hanzo : Could be real ?! Grrrr . Genji , Espio !

Genji : What happen ?

Hanzo : You 2 take down The Mime and i'll take care the Vietnamese guy down and down . Understand ?

Genji : I'm on it !

Espio : Understood !

Hanzo : This is the last battle , Dark Cupid . Prepare yourself !

Dark Cupid : Huh ! Bring it !

(Stop the music)

 **(Heavy , Medic , Zarya and Mercy POV)**

 **\- Seine river**

 **\- At the cruise**

When Medic being attacked by these pigeons while he's shouted up to call help for someones . Mercy was still fought Mr. Pigeon while she's firing Her Caduceus Blaster to shoot Mr. Pigeon . But Mr. Pigeon dodging and he's kicked her blaster away , and punches Mercy down . Mercy has falling down and she's seen Medic being under attacked by these pigeons

Mercy : Why did you hitting the girl like that !

Mr. Pigeon : Doesn't matter care to you ? I'm fighting for fight . That's all !

Mercy : How dare you saying that !

Mercy stand up tall to keep fighting him

Mercy : You're offence the women and you have to pay for that !

Mercy spreads her wings and she's flying up

Mercy ; This is what you're gonna pay for that !

Mercy punches and kicks Mr. Pigeon and she's take the bird call whistle from Mr. Pigeon . Then she's blowed the whistle to call all the pigeons to stop attacked Medic , and the pigeons has flying up to followed Mercy's lead . Mercy takes a heroic pose as doves and a bright light surround her to show Mr. Pigeon what he did .

Mercy : This is the Justice of Women . You cannot threat the women and anything else . This is where you're attacked me and you gonna pay for yourself !

Mercy wielding her Caduceus Staff and she's radietes retorative power to bring Medic's being injuried back into previous Medic with full health .

Medic : Yes , yes . I'm alive *laugh* . Angela , you did it , My love

Mercy : Don't call me like that . The you've must take him down . Right now !

Medic : On it !

Then he's took his Ubersaw , then he's charging up to attacked Mr. Pigeon . Medic punches and kicks Mr. Pigeon all the times

Medic : This is you had to pay , Schweinehunde !

He's used his last fist to punch Mr. Pigeon very strong .

Medic : I'm going to saw through your bones !

Medic stabbed through at Mr. Pigeon's chest by his Ubersaw while his Ubersaw draining Mr. Pigeon's blood to full . Then Mr. Pigeon got bleeding at his mouth while he's screamed up by his pain

Mr. Pigeon : Why...did...you *gasp*...i...can't...breathe !

Then Medic takes the flare gun from Mr. Pigeon and he's ready to takes Mr. Pigeon to the water

Medic : Time to say goodbye : Auf Wiedersehen !

Then Medic pulled his Ubersaw out Mr. Pigeon's chest and Mr. Pigeon falling down to the water while he's got being killed . Then they won't see Mr. Pigeon anymore .

Medic : We're done now , right ?

Mercy : Yeah . Same too

Mercy throws the whistle to the water away .

Mercy : What'd we waiting for . Fire the flare !

Medic : Ok !

Back to Heavy and Zarya . They found 8 ship crews being tied at the Engine room by IS fighters and they both begun to release of them . Finally , All the crew members has been saved by Heavy and Zarya .

Cruise captain : Thanks for saving us , Mr .Russian man . I don't know what i'm saying anything

Heavy : *laugh* It's so right , my friend . Now let's get to the Wheelhouses before they coming to us !

 **(Silver , Symmetra and Zenyatta POV)**

 **\- Somewhere at the city of Paris**

Silver stopped IS fighter by his Telekinesis and he's kickes & punch out IS fighter , Symmetra firing ray from her photon projector to shoot 3 IS fighters , Zenyetta doesn't combat against IS fighters but he would used his Orb of Harmony to heal Silver and Symmetra while they both combat against the Jihad . Then Silver used his Psychic Knife to slashed 5 IS fighters while Psychic Knife rushing like an wave and he's used his Psychic Shock to paralyzed 4 IS fighters . Then suddenly , 2 IS fighters being suddenly stopped like statue . Silver , Symmetra and Zenyatta were surprised . Then It's was Lady-wifi , she was using her phone to paused 2 IS fighters and she's jump down the street to face to face the heroes .

Symmetra : Lady-wifi . So you are here , don't you ?

Lady-wifi : Yes it's was me . We were met at the museum , don'y you ?

Symmetra : But why did you still using your phone without your health . Don't you know your phone is hurting yourself ?

Silver : Wait . Did you knew her ?

Lady-wifi : *laugh* You think you're tried to teach me about the health ? Ha ! You can't teaching me about my health . So decide to challenging all of you

Symmetra : You supossed to thinking yourself and stopped using your phone . It's ver dangerous !

Silver : Symmetra , i think she's doesn't listen to you . But we've must fight her as soon and possible!

Zenyatta : Silver's right , we have to stopped her and we've must to get her phone down !

Silver : How'd you knew , master ?

Zenyatta : I'd knew everything , Silver . But we've must fight her until we got her phone

Silver : Right . Symmetra , ready ?

Symmetra : Right !

Lady-wifi : Wait ! Before we're started to fight . Then all of you've must met my friend : Pixelator !

Pixelator has finally show-off and he's jump down to ground to face to face the heroes .

Silver : Who is he ?

Zenyatta : Pixelator , he was an photographer until he's turned into the villains , and he's using his camera at his left eye to capture everyone and else into images at frame

Symmetra : Really ?

Zenyatta : Yes . If we take down him . Then we've must get rid his camera or we wrecked his camera !

Silver : So that's they both got their weakness . Symmetra , let's take them down !

Symmetra : Right on !

Zenyatta : Let's shall ending this !

Pixelator : Ready to capture all of them ?

Lady-wifi : Sure it , Pixelator !

 **(Mei , Lucio , Reinhardt , Blaze , DVA and Amy POV)**

Reinhardt lifted his Rocket Hammer to smashing the ground to make 5 IS fighters being take down (Earthshatter) , and he's using his Barrier Field to blocked the tank shell from T72A tank and he's used his Fire Strike while his hammer whipping down to blowed ISIS tank . Finally the tank has been destroyed .

Reinhardt : Your tank are such a weak ! Next time . You'll bring the better shell !

(Mighty Long Fall with Skyfall - One Ok Rock)

Back to other . Lucio doesn't combat against them but he's used his powerful battle music to make the heroes can fight back , Mei leads her drone to freezed 5 IS fighters (Blizzard) . Blaze used her fire kick to kicked 3 IS fighters , Then DVA drving her mech and she's firing Fusion Cannon to shoot 5 IS fighters and more fighters , and Amy jump up from DVA's mech and she's swing her Piko Piko hammer to smashed 4 IS fighters .

DVA : Take the jerk , losers !

Blaze scratches 2 IS fighters with her claws , Amy swing away 4 IS fighters by her Piko Piko hammer , Reinhardt also like Amy and he's swing away 4 IS fighters by his Rocket Hammer , Mei freezes 5 IS fighters by her drone , Lucio used his massive big dubstep to make 6 IS fighters got paralyzed ! . Then other fighters are ran-off away from the heroes .

(end the music)

DVA : *mocking* Don't come back again , losers

Amy : Yeah . Cause we're team work !

Lucio : Yeah . No one couldn't beat us like a Jihad

Reinhardt : Of course , even the tank can't defeated us !

Blaze : Except the villains . They could beat us

Amy : Blaze , what are you talking about ?

Mei : It's something wrong , Blaze ?

Blaze : No , it's no over yet

Amy : What are you mean is : It's over yet ?

Blaze : Look at here ! And you'll see !

Mei : What ?

Then the Akumanized Villains were arrived . It's was Gamer , Stormy Weather and Bubbler . There were came here to face to face against the heroes .

DVA : Well , well , well . It's look like we've got new stages : Boss fight !

Gamer : Really ? Does someone to dare to challenging me and us !

DVA : Then . Who are you and why did you messing me ?

Gamer : Me ? I don't messing you . But wait . I knew you . You the one the professional gamer who was an member of MEKA ?

DVA : WHAT !? WHO DID YOU KNEW ? AND...DID YOU SEND TO FUTURE OR WHAT ?!

Gamer : Oh me ?! I wasn't come from the future ? But i've just reading at internet and i knew everything these games . Including : Overwatch

DVA : Grrrrr ! Why'd you ?! Then . Are you want to challenge me or what !?

Gamer : Yeah ! I LIKE IT AND I WOULD TO SAY : I'LL MAKE YOU LOSING IN THIS GAME !

Then Gamer's Giant MX-1 has turned DVA's battle mech .

DVA : Hey ! You're cheating . You shouldn't copied my mech !

Gamer : Yeah . So what ?!

Amy : Ok guys . Let's we take down the bad guys !

Reinhardt : Right !

Mei : On it !

Blaze : Understood !

Lucio : Let's beat the music !

 **(Scout , Tracer , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

Scout jump up and he's firing his Force of Nature to shoot 3 IS fighters flung out away , and he's drinking his Crit a Cola to make his weapon into the mini-crit and he's took his Boston Basher to smashed 2 IS fighters and make them going bleeding their bloods while Scout also being bleeding by his melee weapon . Then Tracer also showing-off and she's firing her dual Pulse Pistol to shoot 4 IS fighters while she's zipping through space in the direction where she's moving , Chatnoir used his staff and he's swing his staff to take away 5 IS fighters , Ladybug kickes 3 IS fighters out the rooftop , then Scout shouted Chatnoir to warned behind from 1 IS fighter tried to kill Chatnoir .

Scout : Chatnoir , get down !

Scout took his Pretty Boy's pocket pistol and he's shot down 1 IS fighter while Chatnoir get down .

Chatnoir : Thanks

Scout : No welcome !

Tracer : Guys , Jack has been sighed . According to Jack , he's following Reaper and the Jihad to Trocadero Square !

Scout : Are you sure ?

Tracer : Of course , love !

Chatnoir : Ok , guys . Before we'll follow him . Then we've must defeating them !

(to be continued)


	39. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Part 4)

**(Scout , Tracer , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

 **Paris , France**

(Victory - Overwatch soundtrack)

When the heroes fought the IS fighters on the rooftop , Scout firing his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot 4 IS fighters and he's throwed his Flying Guillotine to slashed 1 IS fighter's head , Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistol to shoot 6 IS fighters , Chatnoir swing his staff to take down 3 IS fighters and Ladybug also swing her yoyo to take down 2 IS fighters . Scout shouted up to call Chatnoir watches out from behind

Scout : Chatnoir , get down !

Once IS fighter attacks Chatnoir , Chatnoir get down and Scout charging forward up , and he's took his Boston Basher to swing him away (also it could make him bleeding himself) .

Chatnoir : Thanks . You're bleeding

Scout : It's ok . I'm still fine !

Tracer : No time to talk , Guys . We've must to find Jack before he's fought Reaper !

Ladybug : You're right , let's go . We had no time to do !

Scout and Chatnoir were nodded and the heroes were running-off to find Soldier 76 from IS fighters .

(stop the music)

 **(Soldier 76 POV)**

When Soldier 76 going alone without from the supporter , Soldier 76 just take down 1 IS fighter and he's keep moving to charging them . 12 IS fighters were ready their firearm weapons to against Soldier 76 .

IS fighter 65 : Alright , boys . Hold your positions and fire !

All IS fighters were firing their firearm weapons to shoot Soldier 76 . But Soldier 76 keep charging and he's firing Helix Rocket from his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot and blowed 8 IS fighters . 8 IS fighters were being killed and the rest of fighters still alive while they flung out . Then they're being Soldier 76 take down and he's take his knife to stabbed 2 IS fighters . Finally , 11 IS fighters were being killed and the last men tried to forgiving him

IS fighter 65 : No , no , no ! Please , forgive me , please !

Soldier 76 : I won't forgive you . Now die !

IS fighter 65 : No !

And now . 1 IS fighter got being stabbed at his throat and Soldier 76 was keep running to find Reaper

Soldier 76 : Reyes . Where are you now ?!

 **(Heavy , Zarya , Medic and Mercy POV)**

After they saved the hostage on the cruise and send them to the shores with French Foregin Legion . Now they went to Chinatown fight IS fighters while they destruction the Chinese cultures and kill the rest of peoples . Then Heavy firing his Hou-Long Heater to shoot any IS fighters . Beind of IS fighters , Medic leads Chinese people to get down the town while he's used his to blocked those shells from IS fighters. Back to Heavy and Zarya , Zarya also firing her Partical Cannon with Heavy to shoot any IS fighters while IS fighters were hidden their places .

Heavy : Don't hiding , coward !

Zarya : Just fight like a man !

When the Chinese people running out the town . Medic has started to fight against them and he's firing his Crusader's Crossbow to shoot 1 IS fighter. Then Mercy has show-off and she's also joined Medic to fight IS fighters ., and she took her Caduceus Blaster to shoot 3 IS fighters .

Mercy : Does Chinese people leaves the town all ?

Medic : Yes . But don't worry . They will be saved now

Mercy : Sure it !

 **(Engineer , Torbjorn , Applejack , McCree and Knuckles POV)**

When Engineer and Torbjorn reloaded for their sentry guns and turrets , Applejack , McCree and Knuckles were fought the rock monster : Stoneheart . Stoneheart roaring up and he's swing Applejack away .

Knuckles : Applejack !

Applejack : I'm alright . Just keep fighting !

Knuckles : McCree . Do something

McCree : I don't know , partner . This monster is very tough and strong

Knuckles : He's very tough and strong . Well then , i will smashing him until his stone armor will break up !

Knuckles jump up and he's gonna punches Stoneheart all of times and kicked Stoneheart's head . But unfortunately , Stoneheart doesn't being defeated and he's counterback to Knuckles , and he's grabbed Knuckles's leg to swing down the ground . McCree tried to keep shoot Stoneheart , but Stoneheart was very toughed while McCree shooting him . Then Stoneheart throwed Knuckles away to hitting the wall . Knuckles got hitting the wall while he's got stunned and he's ready to used his skill

Knuckles : Alright . That's it . I had enough for you !

Knuckles jump down the ground and he's drill the underground to charging foward at Stoneheart's front . Once they fought Stoneheart . Applejack and McCree were heard something is rumble on the ground .

McCree : What was that ?

Applejack : Don't tell me that's monster used his skill to call earthquake !?

Then Engineer and Torbjorn were holding those sentry guns and turrets

Engineer : What just happened ?

Torbjorn : I don't know but we've must holding tie our turrets !

When the ground are going the rumble . Then Knuckles jump out the ground after he's drilling the underground .

Knuckles : Eat this . Shoryuken !

Knuckles's punching up Stoneheart's uppercut flung on the sky before he's falling down . Knuckles jump up high and he's kicked strong Stoneheart down the ground . Then Applejack and McCree were running out while Stone got falling down . Finally , Stoneheart has been collapsed with the big crater at the street the dust was flung away and dissolved . Then Stoneheart was stand up and keep fighting .

Applejack : What ! He's didn't defeated yet ?!

McCree : That wasn't good today

Knuckles : I thought he's going down . Now like this !

When Stoneheart roaring up , Engineer shouted up to call his friend out the monster

Engineer : Guys , we've done reload it . Now step aside for my sentries and turrets turn . Now !

Applejack , McCree and Knuckles were running out for Engineer and Torbjorn's turn . Then Stoneheart were charging up to attack Engineer and Torbjorn

Torbjorn : Alright . Get your position !

All sentry guns and turrets were prepared to shoot Stoneheart .

Engineer : Steady , Steady !

Stoneheart almost closing Engineer and Torbjorn's front .

Engineer : Fire !

Torbjorn : Fire !

All the sentry guns and turrets were firing cannons to shoot Stoneheart with rockets all the times . Stoneheart was screamed up and he's couldn't charging Engineer and Torbjorn . Then his stone armor in his body being broke out into the pieces and He's ready to falling back to the crater .

McCree : Alright . I'll handle this !

McCree throwing his blinding grenade to stunned Stoneheart shortly to make Stoneheart falling down the crater . Finally , Stoneheart has been falling down the crater and Engineer's sentry guns and Torbjorn's turret were keep firing their cannons to shoot Stoneheart . Once Engineer's sentry gun and Torbjorn's turret shooting Stoneheart , 2 Mirage 2000 jet fighters were firing the missile to blowed Stoneheart at the big crater and flying away . Back to Engineer and Tobjorn , their sentry guns and Torbjorn turrets were keep firing non-stop and Engineer leads sentry guns and turrets to stopped firing Stoneheart with his hand sign . Then the purple shining was at Knuckles , Applejack and McCree from after this stone being flung away by the rocket and Knuckles grabbed this purple stone up .

Knuckles : Hmm...?

Applejack : What was that , Knuckles ?

Knuckles : I think this stone was growing the light

Applejack : Growing the light . That's mean of the signal of Chaos Emerald ?!

Knuckles : I think not and it wasn't signal of Chaos Emerald

Knuckles throwed down the purple stone very strong to break this stone . Now the stone has been broke up and the purple light were fading down . Knuckles seen this purple stone was an trapped or fake . But this stone was belong to Stoneheart .

Knuckles : Come on , gou . Let's checking down the monster what'd the monster are doing at the crater

Knuckles went to near of the crater . Then McCree are smoking his tobacco

Applejack : Are you smoke again ?

McCree : So what ?!

Back to Stoneheart at the crater , The heroes were get on near of crater to checked how the monster being defeating while the dust were dissolved away . Then Stoneheart was actually the fat teenager : Ivan . He was finally turned back to normal and now he's fainting at the crater .

Engineer : What ?! It's just...a boy ?!

Torbjorn : Impossible !? How's supossed to the monster get the boy here ?!

McCree ; It could he's being eaten by rock monster .

Engineer : I guess so . So...wait the second . He's not being eaten by that monster !

Applejack , Knuckles , McCree and Torbjorn : What ?!

Engineer : I knew everything . That boy should be is rock monster who was attacking us !

Applejack : How'd you know that monster was an boy

Engineer : Look at his body , he's very fat like him and he's very tougher than that Knucklehead ( deride Knuckles) by his rock armor

Knuckles : Hey . That's nonsense . Are you blaming this boy was an monster . That monster should be eaten the boy . Not that he's...

Engineer : But he was actually that monster and no one else ! Look if you want fight me . Then you've must face to face my sentry first !

Knuckles : Alright . I'm lose now !

Engineer : See . I told you . This boy was actually that monster like an buffalo and you should thinking that , Knuckie-heady

Then Ivan woke up and he saw Applejack , McCree , Knuckles , Engineer , Torbjorn and Engineer on the street while he's down the crater .

Ivan : Ugh ! What happened ?!

Engineer ; So now you're woke up !

Ivan : Where am i...and who are you !?

Engineer : Don't mention it , boy . So you are the monster who was attacking us , right ?!

Ivan : What ?! I didn't do this . I didn't ! I'm not the monster , sir !

Engineer : If you say is true . Then get out the crater and let's talk to us !

Ivan : What?!...Did i just...lying...on the crater ? Don't tell me

Then Ivan get on the crater and he's tell all about his story before he's transformed Stoneheart

Engineer ; I see . So that butterfly was got inside you and you're going to transformed that monster ?

Ivan : Yes . But i wasn't only me . Even my friends and other were also transformed the different villain and they want destroy everything if they want

Engineer : I see . Then Ladybug was show-off to encounter the villains ?

Ivan : How'd you knew that ?

McCree : Well we were knew about Ladybug saves from these villains tried to ruining Paris and he's using her lucky charm . Also she's got her partner : The cat-man

Ivan : Wait . That wasn't the cat man . It's Chatnoir , do you know ?

Applejack : I knew everything him and her . Scout told us about him ago

Ivan : Wait...Who is the Scout ?

Engineer : Scout . He was the fast-running scrapper who was an boy taking his bat to smashing other people and he's really does like ball . Anyway , forget about him . It's look like we'll take you to the safety place . McCree , firing the flare gun . Knuckles , call the helicopter

McCree : Ok !

Knuckles : I'm on it !

 **(Soldier , Ana and Pharah POV)**

When Soldier and Rogercop are fighting each other and they both punching their faces all the times . Back to Amari family , they both still fought Pharaoh . Then Pharaoh used his Hawk face to flying up and he's charging toward to attack Pharah . Then Pharah firing Concussive Blast to shoot Pharaoh . But Pharaoh was dodged away and he's kickes Pharah down the ground . Then Pharah got more injuries and she's bleeding at her noise .

Ana : Pharah ! You're gonna pay for this !

Ana firing her Biotic rifle to shoot Pharaoh . But Pharaoh was flying down and he's kickes Ana away . Then his face was turned back his original face . Ana has almost collasped and she's tried to get on . But unfortunately , Pharaoh strangles Ana up and Ana tried to get hold him down but it couldn't .

Pharaoh :You were just nothing to defeated me . Causing you're so old with your useless weapon .

Ana : And you . You aren't the real pharaoh . Because you are nothing compared to him and you shall be going to your hell !

Pharaoh : You shouldn't underestimate me !

Pharaoh throwed Ana away to the ground , and Ana rolling on the ground

Pharaoh ; You see . Causing i was the real god of Egypt who was the slavery the Jews to built the Massive Civilization of Egypt . But then the plague are destruction all of the construction and fleeing the Jews out the Egypt . That's why i was come here to capture your daughter become my princess and rebuild all the Massive Civilization of Egypt where's the plague were destruction all the city...Whatever past or future . But i will take your daughter and you shall be die today ! So , are you deal it to take your daughter for me ?! I will give some golds to you

(Victory ( Epic Orchestral Remix)- Overwatch soundtrack)

Ana remind her past like : Ana playing with her daughter : Pharah while Pharad still the kid , Ana , Pharah and the rest of Overwatch agents has take a pic for the moments and finally , Soldier captures Pharah while he's gave the money to Ana during the war between RED Team and Overwatch . Then she looked Soldier has almost being defeated by Rogercop and she looked back Pharah was lying down the ground , she isn't taking anymore and she's ready to fight back while her tear is growing dropped down .

Ana : No..i won't.. I WON'T YOU DARE TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER !

Pharaoh : What ?!

Then Ana picks her Biotic Rifle and she's aimming her rifle to pointed Pharaoh .

Ana : I would never who want to take my daughter again ! You shall not existing the real world here and you are not the real god !

Ana firing left to shoot Soldier to make Soldier get more enegry (Nano Boost) and Soldier punching strong Rogercop by Ana's Nano Boost , and Rogercop has beien defeated and Soldier lifted Rogercop , and he's throwed Rogercop away . Pharaoh seen Soldier was take down Rogercop by Nano Boost .

Soldier : *scream* I feel more power !

Pharaoh : Impossible !

Soldier : Rogercop going now . Pharaoh is next !

(stop the music)

Unfortunately , Soldier has out Nano Boost

Soldier : Dammit !

Ana :*facepalm*

Pharaoh : *Laugh* You are Soldier ? *keep laugh* What the weak soldier

Soldier : Grrrr Don't mocking me , Pharaoh . I will tear you down into the pieces !

?: Incoming!

Soldier heard someon shouted up and he's looked back , and he's saw Demoman was charging toward up very fast by Hide Turner shield . Then Soldier dodged Demoman's way to crash Pharaoh .

Soldier : Here's the Pharaoh . Crushing him !

Pharaoh : No , No , NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Impact on player at range with fanfare 3*

Finally , Pharaoh has been crashing to flung away and he's being hitting at the wall while Pharaoh got being stunned .

Demoman : *laugh* Well . I'm here now !

Everyone's doesn't response Demoman

Demoman ; What !? I didn't wrong...Why?

Soldier : You've just come here at the time , Demo . Maybe you are best !

Demoman : Thanks , mate . But...Where's Robocop . He's should be here ago ?

Back to Ana , she was get up her daughter and she's sweep away the dust out Pharah's suit

Pharah : Thanks , mon . I couldn't done say anything to you

Ana : Nah ! It's was nothing . Hopefully you're safe today

Pharah : Ok mon . Let me finish my business !

Ana : Well . Go ahead

Pharah flying up and she's deploying her mini rockets to destroy Pharaoh .

Pharah : Justice rains from above !

Pharah firing 21 mini rockets to blowed Pharaoh until he's gonna finished . Then Pharaoh's necklass has finally broke out and then , Pharah stopped firing rockets and she's flying down the ground

Soldier : Nice work , Pharah . You are the truth soldier !

Pharah : Thanks . But do you underestimated me . Okay ?

Soldier : Ok !

Then suddenly , Sonic and Rainbow has arrived and they finally catching Demoman

Pharah : Hey , look . Sonic is here !

Soldier : Sonic !

Sonic : Hey guys . How it is today

Soldier : Today is a good day , Sonic

Sonic : Yeah . Anyway

Rainbow : Did you see Rogercop and the Pharaoh ?

Ana : Well i think Soldier and Demoman are take down both of them

Soldier : Oh yeah ! Cause we're team work

Demoman : Hehehehe . You crazy man

Pharah : Sonic . So what now ?

Sonic : Find Silver . We've must find Silver , Symmetra and Zenyatta soon as possible

 **(Junkrat and Roadhog POV)**

(Junkrat and Roadhog theme - Overwatch soundtrack)

Junkrat and Roadhog were riding (Junkrat on sidecar ) very crazy their bike on the road after they being released by IS fighters during IS fighter raid the police station to freed the prisoners . Now back to Junkrat and Roadhog , Roadhog just riding his bike very madly while 3 French armies were dodging them for their way .

Junkrat : Out the my way , jerk !

Junkrat drinks the soda and he's thowed the soda can way , and he's relax at the sidecar

Junkrat : That was a perfect day , right Roadhog ?!

Roadhog : Yeah . Thanks for the Jihad . If they couldn't here , then we jailed forever . That's why they came here to saved us and other criminal for freedom

Junkrat : Yeah . You were say that , buddy

When Roadhog riding his bike very faster . Then suddenly , 1 person was standing on the street to blocked Roadhog's way . Then Junkrat and Roadhog were going panic and Roadhog squeezes the grip-brake to stopped his bike from the 1 person . Finally , the bike has stopped and Junkrat asked the person where's she blocking their way

(stop the music)

Junkrat : Hey , lady . Why did block my way and we've almost crushing you !

It's was Princess Fragrance , she was blocking their way and she's want someone to carrying her

Princess Fragrance : Well , well . It's look like i need someone to take me to somewhere

Junkrat : Who are you , lady ?

Princess Fragrance : My name is Princess Fragrance . No need i've come from or my age . I've come here for someone taking me to somewhere and you should get out your sidecar to make my way !

Junkrat :*laugh*You're princess ?*laugh* Oh man . Look Roadhog , does she was the princess ?

Roadhog : *laugh* Maybe she wasn't a princess and i seen she's a crazy girl thinking herself was a princess *laugh*

Junkrat and Roadhog were laughing to make Princess Fragrance got frustrated

Princess Fragrance : Grrrr...How dare you 2 rude to me ?! Grrrrr...You 2 gonna pay for this . Take that !

Princess Fragrance firing her Perfume gun to shoot the perfume at Junkrat . Then Junkrat has been controlled by Princess Fragrance and he's get out his sidecar to take her to his sidecar

Junkrat : Nice to service , Princess Fragrance

Princess Fragrance : Good !

Roadhog : Oh no !

Then Princess Fragrance get on and sit down at sidecar . Roadhog didn't ready to vroom his bike while he's fear Princess Fragrance

Roadhog : Ugh...

Princess Fragrance : What are you waiting for , piggy . Vroom your bike !

Roadhog : But..What about my friend !?

Junkrat : Don't worry , buddy . Just take her going anywhere and i'll catch up later !

Princess Fragrance : JUST GO AHEAD , PIGGY !

Roadhog : Alright

Roadhog vrooming his bike to ready to run and carry for Princess Fragrance . Then , Junkrat take down his Rpi-Tire (with the bike footrest) and he's revs his tire to rolling on , and he get his tire to rolling up and followed Roadhog .

 **(Shadow , Sunset , Sniper and Twilight POV)**

After the battle is over . 1 IS fighter tried to get up himself but he's got being killed . 2 T72A tanks were being destroyed and the rest of Jihad were being killed without the wounded .

Shadow : Hmm! Such a pain what they using the useless weapons !

Sniper : Shadow !

Shadow : What happened ?

Sniper : Shadow . There's something wrong about their tanks

Shadow : But what it is ?

Sunset : Shadow , these tanks aren't captured from Poland and anything else . But i think someones was collecting all the scraps to creating the tank just like the Russian tank ?

Twilight : Yeah . But how they could creating their tanks to went the battle ? Or something is very not right to us

Sniper : Yeah . So Shadow , what should we do now ?

Shadow : Find the factory and burn them off ! Before they created more tanks and any else !

Sniper : Guys !

Shadow : What happened ?

Sunset ; What's going on ?

Twilight: It's something wrong ?

Sniper : The Jihad . They got the whole of armored vehicles and the troop !

Sunset and Twilight : What !?

Shadow : How . But tell me . Where are they now !?

Sniper : They are reaching the bridge and fought French armies before they crossing

Sunset ; But where's the air support

Shadow : I think they wouldn't come here . Guys , if we've must stopped them . We've must destroy the bridge first and we call the airforce to destroy them !

 **\- Pont Neuf**

During the battle at the bridge , the IS fighters couldn't crossing the bridge , causing FFL blocking them with firepower . 26 French troop were hiding at the sandbags and combat against IS fighters at the bridge . They can't connected for air support , causing by lost connection . Then the French armored vehicle : VBCI was rolling on the bridge and firing autocannon at the turret to shoot any Fighters . But unfortunately , the French VBCI has been destroyed by T72A tank and the FFL were retreating out the bridge . When FFL were running out the bridge , 5 T72A tanks were rolling the track on the bridge to crossing with 23 IS fighters . But suddenly , these the explosions were blowing up to make IS fighters got the panic (also being destroy T72A tanks) . Back to the heroes faraway the bridge , Sunset and Twilight were captured 5 DKB rocket launchers from IS fighters and they puts rockets inside the lauchers to keep shoot the toward to the bridge , Sniper and Shadow were aimming and firing their sniper rifles (including : AWPer Hand (Sniper) and SVD (Shadow)) to shoot any IS fighters . Then certainly , 2 EC Tiger attack helicopters were firing rockets and autocannons to shoot IS fighters and tanks at the bridge . Finally , the bridge has been destroyed and the rest IS fighters were falling down the river .

French pilot 34 : Target is destroyed , over !

But suddenly , 2 Attack helicopters were being destroyed by 3 AA missiles and falling down the river . Then the person drawing a bridge using his stylus and tablet . Then bridge has appeared just like previous bridge . It's was Evillustrator , he was drawing the bridge and he's also drawing the tank to show-off at the real world for IS fighters . Finally , the 172A tank has show-off just he's draw it and he's keep drawing anything else he want . Then Sniper was detected Evillustrator drawing his tablet to show-off this thing on real life while he's looked at the scoped

Sniper : Shadow

Shadow : What happened ?

Sniper : Look ahead . I saw this person was drawing his tablet and after he's done his drawing . It could show-off the tank in the real world just he's finished his draw

Shadow : I see it . That guy is drawing the bridge back like a previous bridge after we've destroyed

Sniper : So what should we do ?

Shadow : Kill him !

Sniper : Right *pulled the bolt*

Sniper aimming his AWPer Hand to hold the target : Evillustrator . But unfortunately , his target is very too far only 900 yards and he's put his rifle down .

Shadow : What happen and why didn't you shoot him ?

Sniper : It's too far i can't shoot him

Shadow : How many yards ?

Sniper : 900 yards . That's why i need to find the closer to shoot him

Shadow : Alright . Go ahead and i'll take cover

Sniper : Ok !

 **(Spy , Rarity , Rouge , Pyro and Pinkie Pie POV)**

When battle between the heroes and IS fighters , Pyro was burning 3 IS fighters by his backburner . Then T72A tank firing 9M117 Bastion missile to shoot straight toward Pyro and Pyro blaster away 9M117 Bastion missile back to blowed T72A tank . IS T72A has been destroyed by Pyro . Rarity used her Diamond Sword by her magic and she's dualing 2 IS fighters where they got their scimitar swords . BuT then , Spy has show-off while he's stealth and he's took his Big Earner to stabbed 2 IS fightetrs .

Rarity : I didn't need your help , Spy . But anyway , thanks for help

Spy : You're welcome , Mrs. Rarity

Rarity : Spy . Behind you !

Spy turned back and he saw 3 IS fighters were charging him , and he's took his Deadly Rose revolver and shot down 3 IS fighters . Finally , Spy just take down 3 IS fighters . Then back to Pyro and other... Rouge was flying up and she's kickes 3 IS fighters , Pinkie throws her Sprinkles to blowed 5 IS Fighters , and Pyro burned alive 3 IS fighters . Finally , all IS fighters were running out from the heroes .

Pyro : huhuhhuhu ! (We did it , guy !)

Pinkie : Yeah . Come back to mama , loser !

Rouge : Hmmm...Alright there's no time to waste . According to my GPS , Agreste Mansion should be at the address : Place du Châtelet, 75001

Spy : So what'd we waiting for . Let's find his house and take him down !

1 hour later where the heroes reaching to Agreste Mansion . But suddenly inside at the plaza, the gatling gun was spinning up with bulletproof steel shield and pointed out the window . Back to the heroes , Rouge just followed by her GPS with her friends and other were following Rouge , Spy was worried about something and he's looking somewhere while he's afraid the Jihad making their ambushes . Back to the ambush at the plaza , the ammo box was able to self-loading on Galting gun while the machine gun was spinning before firing up (but it wasn't the ammo was loading for gatling) . It's was Vanisher , she was an Roger's daughter who was invisible herself to make everyone doesn't seek her by Hawk Moth and she's ready for her gatling gun to shoot the heroes

Vanisher : Time to die !

Back to heroes , they still followed Rouge to find Argreste Mansion while they just looking around here .

Spy : Are we come yet ?

Rouge : Not yet

The heroes were keep moving with Rouge , Pyro was feeling something and he's heard something was spinning like a drill ( but it wasn't a drill . It's galting gun spinning sound) and he's stop moving .

Pinkie : Pyro . What happen and why didn't you keep moving ?

Rarity : It's something wrong to him ?!

Spy : What's going on , my friend ?

Pyro : Uh ! (Nothing)

Spy : Well . We better keep moving

Then the heroes were keep moving while they didn't know Vanisher ready to shoot the heroes . Spy also feeling something like Pyro and he's stopped walking .

Rarity : Spy , what happen ?

Spy : It something was unnormal

Then the galting gun was firing up to shoot the heroes . Spy shouted up his friends to beware from up the plaza .

Spy : Incoming !

The heroes were find their hiding places while Spy was being shot and Spy falling down the ground while his body was bleeding everywhere .

Rarity : Spy ! No !

Rouge : Rarity , don't do it . It's dangerous ! You gonna be killed

Rarity : No !

Then Spy was show-off in front of the wall after he's puts his fake dead body and Rarity seen Spy still alive by his Dead Ringer while she's exciting

Rarity : Spy still alive and...how'd he could alive ? But his body should be here

Rouge : *sigh* Cause he's got Dead Ringer and you thought he's got being killed ? Look at his dead body . It's just a fake

Rarity : Just a fake ?

Rouge : Of course . It's just a fake body

Then Spy rolling down to the car and he's firing his Deadly Rose to shoot the ghost gatling gun (Vanisher) our the car , and he's get down at the car from galting gun shooting . Then Rouge pickes M60 machine gun and she's held the bolt to ready for shoot , and she's firing M60 machine gun to shoot Vanisher . Then Vashisher pointed her Gatling gun to shoot Rouge . Rouge get down the objects from galting gun shooting .

Rouge : Spy . Did you seen the man firing the gatling gun ?!

Spy : I don't see it . It's too sparkling !

Rarity : Spy , do you have your Cloak and Dagger ?

Spy : I didn't bring it here !

Rarity : Then take that !

Rarity throws Cloak and Dagger to Spy and Spy catch it his Cloak and Dagger , and he's wielding his Cloak and Dagger at his wrist

Spy : Thanks , Mrs. Rarity

Rarity : Then go get it and take him down !

Spy : Right !

Spy used his Cloak and Dagger to invisible and he's leaving his friend to reaches Vanisher's front while she's firing her gatling gun .

 **(Hanzo , Espio and Genji POV)**

Hanzo was hold and release the 3 arrows at his Storm Bow to shoot Dark Cupid . But Dark Cupid was dodged 3 arrows and he's counterback with his 3 arrows to shoot Hanzo . Then Hanzo rolling back from Dark Cupid's arrows while Hanzo just got only 5 arrows

Dark Cupid : What's matter ?! You've out your arrow to shoot me ?! What the waste your arrow and time...

Hanzo : Enough . You're talk too much and i'll take down until you being regret for my honour !

Dark Cupid : Your honour is just...illusion . That's all !

Hanzo : How dare you offense my Shimada Clan . If you dare defame and trample my Clan . Then you'll die soon or later as i was fight my brother !

Back to Genji and Espio , they both fought The Mime while the Mime firing his Pantomimed Machine gun to shoot Espio and Genji . Espio and Genji were charging to The Mime despite the Mime firing his Pantomimed Machine gun , then they both throwing theirs Shurikens and Kunais to slashed the Mine . But The Mime mimicking a shield to blocked those Shurikens and Kunais and he's sweep away . Then he's used 2 Pantomimed swords to attacked Espio and Genji . Espio and Genji pulled their Wakizashi (Genji) and Kusanagi (Espio) swords to fight The Mime . Genji and Espio were swing their swords dueling The Mime very fast . When Genji and Espio fought The Mine , The Mime was stopped swinging his Pantomimed swords and he's grabbed Espio and Genji's sword , and he's throwed both of them away .

Genji : Grrr...How did he's faster than us ?

Espio : I don't know . But we need to find his weakness as possible ! Genji , you've must go foward at him and i'll distracted him !

Then Espio jump up and he's throwed his 3 kunais to slashed The Mime . The Mime swing away Espio's kunais and unfortunately , Genji kicked at The Mime's face while his hat was flung out his head . Then The Mime falling down the ground while he's almost collapse and he's tried to take his hat .

Genji : Wait . His hat was an power ?

Espio : No it wasn't . I think his hat was an his weakness

Genji : How'd you knew that ?!

Espio : The Mime should have a hat to acting the pantomime . Without his hat . He would never playing his pantomime without his hat . So we have to take his hat !

Genji : Right !

 **(Silver , Symmetra and Zenyatta POV)**

When the heroes fought the villains , Lady-Wifi swipes the pausing icon at her cellphone to shoot Symmetra , but Symmetra firing the ray at her Photon Projector to shoot 4 pausing icons . Zenyatta doesn't combat against the villains he will helped the heroes with his Orb of Harmony , Silver swing his Psychic knife to shoot Pixelator . Pixelator dodged Psychic knife and he's firing his camera at his left eye to shoot Silver , then Silver blocked Pixelator's projectiles by his Psychic shield .

Pixelator : Give up now , hedgehog ! It's that you've got ?!

Silver : Not yet ! Master , your turn !

Zenyatta : Understood !

Zenyatta leds his Orb of Destruction to shoot Pixelator . But Pixelator dodged these Orbs from Zenyatta , then Silver rushing up by his Telekinesis and he's kicked Pixelator up , and he's teleporting up to kicked Pixelator down . Pixelator being take down the ground while he's almost collapse and Silver jump down the ground .

Silver : Doesn't very hurt ?!

Then Pixelator get up and he's fighting Silver .

Pixelator : Damn that , hedgehog !

But unfortunately , his camera has been broken and he couldn't shoot back Silver

Pixelator : My camera , no ! What had you've done to me !

Silver : *smirk* Looks like the photographer broken his camera and you'll gonna down !

Silver moves his teleporting to Pixelator's front and he's kick strong at Pixelator's left eye to flung away to hitting the car . Finally , Pixelator has been defeated and he's collaspe down

Silver : Huh ! Such a bad photographer !

Back to Symmetra , she's still fighting against Lady-Wifi . Lady-wifi keep swiping her Iphone to shoot Symmetra , but it doesn't work . Symmetra was shot down all the pausing icons by her Photon Projector

Lady-Wifi : Why are you still never give up ?!

Symmetra : You should give up , lady . Because the wifi is not good to you for your health and you should rehab your phone

Lady-Wifi : Shut up . All i knew to do . I will destroy you until you shouldn't teaches me about my health !

But unfortunately , Silver paralyzing Lady-Wifi by his Psycho Shock and Lady-Wifi almost falling down while she's dropped her phone down . Then Symmetra picks the phone up and she's read to tell Lady-Wifi

Symmetra : I told you . You shouldn't playing your phone with wifi . It's not good for your health

Zenyatta : You're right . Causing you were using your phone too much without your limit . Not just you , everyone were using their phones and they didn't care about us and anything else . So you should restrictive your phone and enjoy for your life

Lady-Wifi : How dare you . Give me back my phone !

Symmetra : Sorry . Your phone has finally confiscated until French Army will taking you

14 minutes later , 7 French soldiers were taking Lady-Wifi and Pixelator to VBCI while they both being handcuffed . Then finally , French army has finally bring 2 villains to vehicles and rolling away to leaves the heroes while the heroes waving their hands to goodbye

Silver : Well . Looks like we take down them

Symmetra : Yeah . But thanks to you for help , Silver . Even you , master

Zenyatta : You're welcome , my disciples . Soon or later , the evil will vanished out the real life

? : Hey , Silver !

Silver heard shouted up very familar and he's turning back . It's was Sonic , Rainbow , Soldier , Pharah , Ana and Demoman . They were just find Silver , Symmetra and Zenyatta . Now they found it

Silver : Sonic !

Sonic : Hey man !

Then Sonic and Silver were brofist each other like an friend

Silver : Good you see it , Sonic !

Sonic : Yeah . I knew , Silver . Anyway , how it is the battle ?

Silver : Well unlike Crisis City . It's totally raging and we met this villains in the first time

Sonic : Yeah . Also Demoman , Soldier , Ana and Pharah were also met the villains and they being wiped out

Demoman : *laugh* They may not stronger than us we've think and we've totally wiped out them , and they won't come back later . Right Soldier ?

Soldier : Yeah . Also my helmet is broken . But don't worry , my helmet still broke just little bit and that's why i'am the best soldier here !

Pharah : You were saying that , Soldier . I thought you aren't the soldier while they thinking you are the crazy soldier man

Soldier : Shut up !

Pharah : What ?! I'm just asked ?

Ana : *laugh* Oh , Pharah

Pharah : Mom !

Rainbow : Sonic

Sonic : Yes , Rainbow ?

Rainbow : Can i asked you something ?

Sonic : What happen ?

Rainbow : I feel worried Fluttershy if she able gonna being dangerous from bad guys . I hope she's will be ok . So , Sonic . Are you might be able to saved Fluttershy from the dangerous side ?

Sonic : Sure ! Why not ?

Rainbow : Because , Fluttershy was my best friend and she's always call me to saved her from the bullies , and she's always beside me to fight back the bullies

Pharah : Also Bastion always beside us to fight the bad guys . Sonic , do you able to find Bastion and we gonna take down the Caliphate ?

Silver : Yeah . Omega was waiting from us just like you guys

Then the heroes were waiting for Sonic's decision and Sonic has accepted

Sonic : Alright . If we gonna find Fluttershy and other... Then i will call Tails for supporting !

Rainbow : Yes !

Pharah : Awesome !

Demoman : Haha !

Silver : That's should do it !

The heroes were cheered up . Then Sonic pushing his button of his watch at his wrist to call Tails

Sonic : Tails . It's me , Sonic . Do you copy ?

Tails (voice) : I heard it , Sonic . So what do you want ?

Sonic : Tails . I might be to find Fluttershy and do you seek Fluttershy , Omega and Bastion where ?

Tails (voice) : Sonic . I found it . They were fought the Caliphate at the zoo . Also i saw Winston fights the panther

Sonic : What ?! Did you says...panther . They release the panther out the cage to attack Winston ?

Tails (voice) : I might be able they release it .

Sonic : Ok . I'm coming in later soon

Sonic stopped pushing the button at his watch

Rainbow : So how it is ?

Sonic : Guys . Tails just found Fluttershy's location

Silver : At the zoo . Also Winston was got trouble with the panther

Soldier : The panther ? Did they release it ?

Sonic : Yes . But we've must hurry as we waste our time !

Rainbow : Right !

Soldier : Let's move out !

Pharah : On it !

 **(Soldier 76 POV)**

Meanwhile the IS fighters fought Soldier 76 , 1 IS fighter got being killed and other IS fighters were being killed . Soldier 76 was looking for Reaper to fight him and he's heard someone's shouting up

? : Help . Somebody !

Then Soldier 76 running un toward to rescue someone . Then 1 French army was injuried at his arm and 3 IS fighters were prepared to kill him until Soldier 76 has arrived . Then Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse rifle to shoot 2 IS fighters and he's punching strong 1 IS fighter . Finally , 3 IS fighters has been killed by Soldier 76 . Then Soldier 76 were crouching down to appeased French army

Soldier 76 : Are you alright ?

French soldier 31 : I'm fine . Without you , they could able to kill me and thanks to you for saving me

Soldier 76 : It's alright . Let me heal you to make you better

Soldier 76 took his Biotic Field and he's put down his Biotic Field to heal French army . Then French army just got better and his injuries was get him back to normal . Now French soldier has finally get back his health

French soldier 31 : Merci , sir

Soldier 76 : Alright . I'll take you to your unit . Anyway , so where are you from your regiment ?

French soldier 31 : I'm come from 24th Infantry Regiment .

Soldier 76 : Then i asked you something

French soldier 31 : Yes ?

Soldier 76 : Could you able to find your comrade ?

French soldier 31 : Why ?

Soldier 76 : Just because i need someones to help me to take down these Jihad and i'm not supposed to trick you . Could you help me please ?

French soldier 31 : Sure . I will it !

Solder 76 : Ok . Now let's get up and we'll find your unit !

French soldier 31 : Alright . I'll do my best !

Soldier 76 pick up his Biotic Field to put at his jacket . French soldier getting up and he's picks up his own weapon : FAMAS Felin while he's getting up himself

French soldier 31 : Ok . I'm ready !

Soldier 76 : Alright , let's go !

41 minutes laters , Soldier 76 and French soldier were arrived at 24th Infantry Regiment's front . But they were disappeared for the while .

Soldier 76 : This is your unit where they working here ?

French soldier 31 : Of course . But how'd they supposed to leaving here ?! They should be here ago

Soldier 76 : It would be IS able to kill all the unit ?

French soldier 31 : I think so . But it's something wrong to my unit ?

? : Enemy's coming . Attack !

Then 34 French troops from 24th Infantry Regiment were sudden aimming their firearm weapons to pointed Soldier 76 and French soldier . Soldier 76 was prepared to fought them but French soldier tried to explained for them

French soldier 31 : Guys . It's me , Guy . Don't shoot me and him . He's just come here for help !

Soldier 76 : Uh , Guy . I don't think they doesn't able listen to us

? : *Laugh*

Then Soldier 76 and French soldier were heard someone's laugh . Then it's was Simons Says , he was controlling French troops by his card to seized Soldier 76

Simon : Well , well , well . It is the soldier are come from future to saved France without somebody helped you ?

Soldier 76 : Who are you and how'd you knew i'm come from the future ?!

Simon : Huh . Reaper told me about you and you were the general of Overwatch who supposed to dead while you're still alive into like this . Anyway , may i introduce myself . My name is : Simon Says . I'm the professional hypnotist who was a man controlling and commanding everyone with my card

French soldier 31 : Wait . Did you using your cards to controlled my mens ?!

Simon : Absolutely yes . I did it , and you will be next soon !

French soldier 31 : Grrr !

Soldier 76 : Patient , Guy . So what do you want to me ?

Simon : That's a exactly question to you . I came here to seized you from Reaper's objective . If you would able attacks me , then you shall face to face French army first of me

Soldier 76 : Damn you !

Simon : What did i say . You can't fight them , because if you kill all of them and kill me . Then you will being imprisoned for kill French unit troop . So are you quitting now ?

Soldier 76 : *whisper* Damn it . What should we do now ? I can't kill all of your unit because they're a good people of this nation

French soldier 31 : *whisper* You're right . But i've got a plan to stop him

Soldier 76 :*whisper* What's your plan ?

French soldier 31 : *whisper* Alright , like this . You just able to dropped your weapon and i'll point my gun to you . Then they think you're surrender and you've handing-off them , then take down that Simon . No need to thinking , ok ?

Soldier 76 : *whisper* Ok !

Then French soldier has pointed his gun to Soldier 76 amd he's shouted up at Soldier 76

French soldier 31 : Hand up and drop your weapon !

Then Simon was very surprised and he saw Soldier 76 has been surrendered . Then Soldier 76 was dropped his Heavy Pulse Rifle and he's hand up on air

Simon : That's good , boy . No need i commanding you . Simon says : arresting him !

Simon summons his 34 cards to throwed at 34 French troop and he's leading them to arrested Soldier 76 . Once they think Soldier 76 being arrested . Soldier 76 are ready to go straight to charging Simon through French troop .

French soldier 31 : Now !

Simon : What ?!

Soldier 76 got his chance and he's pushing them out away to out his way while he's charging straight Simon . Then French soldeir was punching his unit to supported Soldier 76 and the rest of French troop were fighting French soldier . Back to Soldier 76 , he's keep charging to attack Simon and Simon tried to summons his card

Simon : You won't take me down . Simon Says :...

But it's was too late , Soldier 76 was jumping up and he's kicks him down the ground . Finally , Simon has been kicking by Soldier 76 while he's almost collapsed and he's got bleeding his noise . Then Simon's deck of cards has been picking up by Soldier 76 and he's took his knife to tearing the deck of cards . Then French troops were stopped punching French Soldier what they didn't knew being controlled by Simon .

French soldier 56 : What's going to us ?

(Who will know (Tragedy) - Shin Godzilla soundtrack)

Back to Soldier 76 , he's ready for his fists to punches Simon while Simon tried to getting up . Then Soldier 76 grabbed collar shirt of Simon and he's baring his fist to punches Simon .

Simon : You...are...so...fast . But your fist is very nice and tough , and i'm impres...!

Soldier 76 punches Simon at his face

Soldier 76 : You should not dare to mocking me !

Simon : I'm not...

Soldier 76 keep punches strongly Simon at his face and Simon bleeding his mouth , and his teeth is going to break

Simon : Ugh...

Soldier 76 : I had a simple question : What does Reaper are doing up to ? Tell me !

Simon : I won't tell you !

Soldier 76 : Grrr...

Soldier 76 keep punches strongly Simon at his face and Simon kept bleeding his mouth

Soldier 76 : Tell me one more question : What does Reaper are doing up to ? Tell me !

Simon : I won't tell you !

Soldier 76 : If you won't answer this question . This is my last fist you gonna perish today !

Simon : Stop ! I knew what he's doing up to ! Stop punching me !

Soldier 76 : Then tell me : What does Reaper are doing up to ?!

(end the music)

When Simon explains Soldier 76 about Reaper's plot . Then 3 French soldiers were handcuffed Simon and send him to helicopter . Then the helicopter flying up away . Soldier 76 looking up the sky while 24th Infantry Regiment tried to ask him

French soldier 31 : Sir !

Soldier 76 turned his back and he saw 24th Infantry Regiment were standing very seriously and then they were salutes Soldier 76

French soldier 31 : We will service you no . Despite we were sacrifice for you no matter what !

Soldier 76 has surprised French troop where they ready to serviced him to against Reaper no matter what

Soldier 76 : Good ! Now let's get able to take down these demons down !

 **(Dante , Vergil , Bayonetta and Jeanne POV)**

Dante firing his dual Ebony & Ivory to shoot 4 IS fighters , Vergil firing HK416 captured from dead French army to shoot 5 IS fighters while he's hiding near the car . Bayonetta and Jeanne were firing their own guns to shoot any IS fighters . When Dante put his Ebony & Ivory , then Dante used his Rebellion sword and he's rushing up to slashed 4 IS fighters , and he's firing his Ophion to hooked 1 IS fighter and he's slashing up while the blood were flung away . Then he's telleporting to move at T72A tank's front and he firing his Kablooey to blowed the tank . Finally , the tank has been destroyed . Then 5 IS fighters were running away from the heroes . But Dante was used his Aquilas and he's throws 2 Aquilas to slashed 5 IS fighters while Aquilas spinning back to Dante . Then Dante caught 2 his Aquilas and he's puts Aquilas at his jacket

Dante : Hmmm... These fools should not using this coward weapon . Even Ak couldn't beat us causing they mistake

Vergil : Dante

Dante : Yeah ? What's going on ?!

Vergil : I saw a blue was rushing on street with his friend .

Dante : Wait ? You'd see Sonic ?

Vergil : It's was him . But he's got his friend to followed up and I think they were going to ?

Bayonetta : That's why they were fought the Caliphate to saved France very long times

Jeanne : Yeah . In fact , they may have been there after us

Dante : You're right . But maybe we should to keep foward to find Sonic before we're late

Vergil : That's how we've must to follow Sonic . Let's go !

 **(Winston , Fluttershy , Bastion and Omega POV)**

When Fluttershy , Bastion and Omega were leaving the zoo without Winston . Fluttershy was turned back and she's running toward back to Winston

Omega : Where are you going . Come back here . It's dangerous !

Fluttershy : No i won't leaving him alone no matter what !

When Fluttershy ran off to Winston . Then Omega and Bastion were saw 13 IS fighters were arrived at the zoo entrance and they activated their sentries mode to blocking the enemy . Back to Winston , He's still fought Animan while Animan still in his panther form . Winston roaring up and Animan also roaring up while they were walking around to face to face eacth other .

Animan : Come on , Monkey . Giving up !

Winston : I would never give up . No matter i will you until you were give up !

Animan : Good . Now show me what you made off , monkey !

Winston : Bring it off !

Animan rushing up to chagring and attack Winston . Then Animan jump up to attack Winston . Winston swing his arm to punching down Animan . But suddenly , Winston yet punching Animan but Animan was being defeated by the coconut from someone , and Animan's get up and he saw 21 animals were ready to fight Animan .

Winston : What ?

Animan : Impossible !

It's was Fluttershy , she was opened the cages to release all of special animals and she's leading the animal to attack Animan while she's already to pony-up .

Winston : Fluttershy . How ?

Fluttershy : Just i love my animal . Kids , time to take down the evil panther !

Those animals were agreed Fluttershy and they roaring to attack Animan . Animan couldn't fought back these animals and he's running away from them .

Fluttershy : Mr. Winston . We have to go now !

Winston : Right !

Fluttershy and Winston were running to Bastion and Omega's front while Animan being chasing by these animals . But Animan was hiding at the bush from these critters and he's looked Winston and Fluttershy were running away out the zoo .

Animan : Grrrr... I would never let all of you getaway from me !

Then Animan transformed his eagle form and he's flying out the bush to followed them

Back to Omega and Baston . They both has finally killed all IS fighters without someone's retreat with they turned back to normal modes . Then Fluttershy and Winston were arrived and they ready to get out the zoo .

Winston : Let's go , Bastion . We had no time to waste !

Bastion was turned into the tank in his tank mode and Omega flying up by his rocket to leaves out the zoo . Once the heroes leaves out the zoo , Animan was flying to follwed and watching what does heroes are doing

 **(Heavy , Zarya , Mercy and Medic POV)**

During at Chinatown , Heavy and Zarya were firing their weapons to shoot any IS fighters , Medic and Mercy were also IS fighters . 13 IS fighters were dropped their weapons and they runaway like an coward .

Medic : They runaway , Heavy

Heavy : Yeah . They just want to tell their mama

Zarya : *laugh* What a weak fighter

Mercy : Causing we're team up and we make bad guys remember

Medic : Guys . It's not done yet ? Incoming , watermelons !

Heavy : What ?

3 watermelons were flunging to hit the heroes . Then Medic used Projectile Shield by his Kralle to blocked 3 watermelons and 3 watermelons were being broken down the ground , and Medic stopped deploying his Kralle .

Heavy : What's going on , doc ?

Medic : Someone throwing the watermelons at us !?

Mercy : But who ?

Medic : I don't know . But maybe someone's tried to...

? : *laugh*

Heavy : Who's there ?!

Zarya ; Show yourself !

Heavy : If you won't come here . I'll kill you and kill you right now !

(Daring General - Kung Fu Hustle soundtrack)

Then the person has show-off . It's was Kung Food , he was a chef who was using his weapon by food to fight . Then he's ready to fight the heroes .

Kung Food : I'm threw it , fools

Medic : Oh so you are the chef lion from the east , right ?

Kung Food : *laugh* Really not , doctor . I wasn't a lion . I was an chef villain . I will defeat all of you by food and all of you shall be my henchmens !

Heavy : Oh you are not lion . So you are the chef from the east who as villain . Anyway , and what your name . chef

Kung Food : I'am Kung Food . I came here for defeat all of you today !

Heavy : Oh so you want to fight us . Then you just fight me first !

Medic : Heavy . That is exactly an bad idea to you . You can't fight him without us !

Heavy : It's alright , doctor . I will take him down until he's already to cooking the recipe

Medic : *facepalm* Fess . Schweinhund !

Heavy : So what does you want , tell me ?

Kung Food : I came here for defeat all of you by food and all of you shall be my henchmens !

Heavy doesn't knew Kung Food said and he's laughing up

Heavy : *laugh* Oh old man . Why should you slaving us . How about fight me first ! But you are so weaker than me !

Kung Food : Grrr!

(stop the music)

Kung Food kicks Heavy flung to the souvenir shop and broke the retail window by Heavy . Then Heavy get up while he's got bleeding at his body by these glass and he's get out the souvenir shop for seriously fight .

Kung Food : Doesn't hurt , Russian man !

Heavy : Doctor , heal me !

Medic : Alright

Medic used his Kralle medigun to healing Heavy while the piece of glasses were dropped out Heavy . Finally , Heavy has turned back his original form by Medic

(Decree of the Sichuan General - Kung Fu Hustle soundtrack)

Medic : I'm done on

Heavy : Thanks , doc . You guys find your safe place and i'll take him down *smirk*

Medic : But !

Mercy : Ludwig . We had to go . Let him fight alone

Zarya : Mercy's right . We had to go !

Medic : Alright

Mercy , Zarya and Medic were hiding at the hiding place while they looked Heavy ready to fight Kung Food

Kung Food : So . Are you ready to fight !

Heavy : I'm ready now , chef monster !

Heavy charging first and he's firing Hou-Long Heater to shoot Kung Food . But Kung Food was rushing up very fast and he's jump up to kick down Heavy . Heavy being kicked ahead and Heavy fall down . Then Heavy to get up while Kung-Food broken his Hou-Long Heater .

Kung Food : Now let's me show you this weapon !

Kung Food took his sugarcane nunchucks and he's swinging his sugarcane nunchucks to hit his shoulder like an karate did to show Heavy what he did .

Heavy : You've got your food weapon . So interesting . But it wasn't done yet . So i had it ! Stronger than your nunchucks !

Then Heavy was ready his melee weapon : Fists of steel !

Heavy : My fist ! They are made of steel !

Kung Food : Then Bring it on !

Kung Food swing his his sugarcane nunchucks to attack Heavy . But Heavy was blocked sugarcane nunchucks everywhere and he's punching toward Kung Food . But Kung Food was dodged Heavy's fist and he's swing his sugarcane nunchucks at Heavy . Heavy is gonna painful at his face to make Medic , Mercy and Zarya surprised

Mercy and Zarya : Ohhhhhhhh!

Medic : That's very hurt , don't you ?

Kung Food : Eat this sugarcane , bear man !

He's keep swinging his sugarcane nunchucks at Heavy all of time . Once Kung Food swinging his sugarcane nunchucks at Heavy , Heavy has got at sugarcane nunchucks by his mouth and he's baring his teeth to broke the sugarcane nunchucks , Kung Food was surprised and he saw his nunchucks got being bited off by Heavy

Heavy : Your sugarcane is very delicious and sweeting like sugar . But my fist is more delicious i punching you !

Then Heavy knockoff Kung Food to flung at the truck . Kung Food has hitting the truck and the heroes were cheered up Heavy

Mercy : Unbelievable !

Zarya : He's so strong . But he's couldn't stronger than me

Medic : That's why he don't need my Ubercharge . He can fighting himself without us

Kung Food throwed away his sugarcane nunchucks

Kung Food : You've got alot the nerve , bear man . But i'll show you this !

Kung Food took his the long Baguette Spear and he's throwed his baguette toward to Heavy . But Heavy dodged the baguette and the baguette has hitting through the car . Then Kung Food rush toward Heavy and he's punching & kicking Heavy all the time . Then Heavy punching Kung Food away and Kung Food was getting up to keep fight Heavy . Then Kung Food took the long Pizza sword (Wait . Does Miraculous Ladybug was just copied Cloud Strife's sword( Buster Sword) from Final Fantasy 7 ? . Oh well ) . Then Kung Food swing his Pizza sword to slashed Heavy and Heavy was cover his Fists of Steel to blocked Pizza sword . But unfortunately , Heavy's Fists of Steel has been broken out by Kung Food's Pizza sword and Heavy has surprised Kung Food slashing the steel , and Heavy dodging back from Pizza sword .

(end the music)

Heavy : Your pizza sword is so longer than Demoman's sword . But i'll take you down for my hideous taste . Medic , throw it to me !

Medic : Ok

Medic took 2 bread monsters inside 2 jars and he's throwing 2 jars up toward to Heavy while the jar caps would opening up to release 2 bread monster out the jars . Finally , Heavy has finally caught 2 Bread Monsters and 2 Bread monsters were become Heavy's fist groves (Bread Bite) , and he's ready to fight Kung Food .

Heavy : Now . Meet my bread monster fist . It could ate your weapon !

Kung Food : You think your monster can eat my everything you want ?! So bring it on !

Heavy : You supposed to knew yet . Think again !

(Fisherman's song of the East China Sea - Kung Fu Hustle soundtrack)

Kung Food swing his pizza sword to slashed Heavy . Then Heavy get holding Pizza sword by his Bread Bite and 2 bread monsters at Heavy's arm were bited out Pizza sword . Kung Food has very surprised when Heavy tearing down his pizza sword by his Bread Bite

Kung Food : Impossible ! How could you do that ?!

Heavy : This isn't a fist gloves . This is my bread monsters where's my friend experiment them and it could bite anything else . Including your food ! Eat all the pizza , bread baby !

Kung Food : No , no . This is getting stupid !

When Kung Food get feared up , Heavy let his 2 bread monsters at Heavy's arm ate all the pizza sword . Then Heavy puts 1 bread monster out his hand away and Heavy shouted up to call Medic

Heavy : Doctor . Time to growing up !

Medic : Ok . I'm coming in !

When Medic fuel Ubercharge , Medic used his Kralle medigun and healing the bread monster , and he's activated Ubercharge to make Bread monster growing up into the previous giant bread monster Then the giant bread monster has finally returned with his green legs while the monster roaring up .

Kung Food : What the monstrous is that ?!

Heavy : Just say hello to the monster . Hwy , Bready !

The giant bread monster turned on left and he's looked at Heavy while breathing like a dog

Heavy : I've got something to you . Eat that chef ! it is your dinner to service

Kung Food : No , no , no , no , no !

(end the music)

Too bad for Kung Food , Giant Bread Monster used his tongue to get Kung Food back to the mouth and he'ss chewing Kung Food to eat him , and swallowed him inside his belly . Then Giant Bread Monster got belching the chef hat out his mouth . Heavy's picks up Kung Food's chef hat and tearing the chef hat to split 2 , and he's threw the hat away .

Medic : Nice work , Heavy . You are the big russian man

Zarya ; True . Big except you couldn't fight back me

Heavy : Ok , Zarya . Anyway , that's for my big bread boy . If he couldn't appear . Then we will being cooked at the cauldron , right . Bready ?!

Bready agreed Heavy

Heavy : You are my best big friend ever !

Mercy : So guys . What should we do now ?

Heavy ; How about we'll may to find our friend and we fought them off

Medic : Maybe we should find Sonic and we'll take them down

Heavy : That's good idea , doc . If we need Sonic to take down these villains . We will help him to take down these baby cowards !

Mercy : So what'd we waiting for . Let's go !

 **(Scout , Tracer , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

When Scout , Tracer , Chatnoir and Ladybug were running on street to find Soldier 76 . But suddenly , 2 villains were show-off and they blocking their way to face to face the heroes . It's was Timebreaker and Volpina , they both were blocking their way to meet again (not Tracer and Scout . Causing they're new came here) .

Ladybug : Timebreaker !

Chatnoir : Volpina . I knew you're back here !

Volpina : Bonjour , Ladybug and Chatnoir . We've met again , don't you

Timebreaker : Looks like we've got 2 foreigners were supports Ladybug and Chatnoir

Scout : Wait . Are you guys were met these freaking stupid villains very long time

Ladybug : Yes . It's was them . We've met them after they being Akumanized to against us

Chatnoir : Also they want to captured our Miraculouses !

Tracer : So you are the super villain who was being controlled by Hawk Moth ?

Volpina : Yeah . So what ?!

Timebreaker : Anyway . We've just came hero for captured the Miraculouses and we'll take down the these heroes once for all !

Tracer : So that's why Ladybug told me about Hawk Moth

Scout : Yeah . I knew these villains tried to annoying us while we fought against the terrorist !

Chatnoir : Yeah . Scout is right . Those terrorist tried to ruining Paris causing we raid off them !

Volpina : Oh really . We weren't supposed to talk Ladybug and Chanoir . But we were supposed to talk the foreginers . They should be very easily too us !

Scout : Wait . Are you supposed to fight with us not Ladybug and Chatnoir you 2 already fight them ?

Timebreaker : Yes . You 2 might be faster , stronger than Ladybug and Chatnoir we want .

Tracer : So , Scout . What should we do now ?

Scout : We've must to them . But before we fight . Ladybug , Chatnoir , You guys keep just keep going and we'll going later

Ladybug : But guys...

Tracer : Just go ! Don't need to us !

Chatnoir : We had to go , my lady . Just let they fight them!

Ladybug : Right ! But Tracer . Before the fight , Tracer . Timebreaker could touching you to absorbing your enegry and fading you out the earth . Just be careful and stayed from her away! If you want to defeat her . Then you've must take her roller skating and break it off !

Tracer : Ok . I knew they have their weakness . But you 2 just go now !

Chatnor and Ladybug's agreed and they were leaves Scout and Tracer to keep moving . Then Scout and Tracer were ready to fight the villains

Scout : Alright , ladies . Time to make both of you being bonk down !

Tracer : Yeah . Instead we're replacement Ladybug and Chatnoir to take both of you down !

Timebreaker : Talk to much , ladyman . Let's fight !

Scout : I'll screw you all !

Tracer : Bring it on !

Tracer and Scout were charging up , and Volpina and Timebreaker were charging up to attack Scout and Tracer . Scout fights Volpina and Tracer fights Timebreaker while Ladybug and Chatnoir were fleeing away .Tracer was firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Timebreaker while Timebreaker keep skating very fast by roller skating and then Timebreaker tried to touching Tracer . Then Tracer used her teleporting to avoided from Timebreaker .

Tracer : I knew she's tried to touching me !

Timebreaker : So what ?! Are you scared me while i'm tried to touching you ?! Well , looks like i've had to went to your past !

Tracer : For what ?!

Timebreaker : To erasing you , chicky !

Timebreaker skating up while she's fuel her enegry source after she's touching some French armies were fought . Then Timebreaker was ready to traveling the time .

Tracer : Oh no you don't !

Tracer just following Timebreaker . Then the enegry of Timebreaker was growing to ready to back to the past and Tracer also entered Timebreake's enegry to leaves Scout and Volpina . Finally , Timebreaker and Tracer has finally gone .

Scout : Tracy !

Volpina : Oh . Your girlfriend was leaving you to chasing Timebreaker ?!

Scout : Hm...! That's it . It's just you and me . Bring it on !

 **London , England (Future , where's Widowmaker tried to kill Tekhartha Mondatta during the incident of Alive : A Overwatch Animated Short) **

In the night of London , Tracer was finally back her past instead the future while she's arrival at the alley . Then she's saw people (including omnics and humans . Also Past Tracer herself) were crowding up to waiting for Tekhartha Mondatta before Widowmaker kill him .

Tracer : Wait ? Don't tell me i'm in the past ?!

Then she's looked up and she's saw Widowmaker ready for her Widow Kiss to shoot Tekhartha Mondatta while Tekhartha Mondatta has show-off at the stage to speeches for the crowd .

Tracer : Perhaps i suggested to stop her !

Tracer's teleporting to move up at the rooftop to stop Widowmaker's plot . Meanwhile back to Past Tracer , Past Tracer watching and listening Tekhartha's speach at the crowd . Then Timebreaker has show-off after she's traveling the time and she was avoided these people to reaches Past Tracer for erasing , and Past Tracer seen the security listening his wireless earring is very unnormally and the security looking up , and Past Tracer looked back up . Then Past Tracer was moving up and Timebreaker has lose her chance .

Timebreaker : (No . I'm almost reaching her . GRRRRRR!)

Back to Tracer on the rooftop , Tracer was approaches Widowmaker while Widowmaker firing her Grappling Hook at chimney and she's swing the guard away , and she take down 1 more guard and she's bump him down at her Widow's Kiss's stock . Then Widowmaker tried the string at her leg and ready to jump down . But suddenly , Tracer shouted up Widowmaker .

Tracer : Widow !

Widowmaker turned back and she saw Tracer has detected Widowmaker's tried to kill him

Widowmaker : You again . You tried to ruining my plan , don't you !

Tracer : Yes ! I knew your plot you were did . So decide to arresting you ! Surrender now !

Widowmaker had's no choice to kill Tekhartha Mondatta and she's replied back to Tracer

Widowmaker : Hmm... I see you're come here very early . But i shalll not to be surrender and i would never being arrest it !.

Widowmaker firing Widowmaker in MG mode to shoot Tracer and Tracer was hiding the chimmey from Widowmaker while she's going to jump down . Then Widowmaker swing inside the window to entered the apartment . Then certainly , Past Tracer has show-off and she's firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Widowmaker while Widowmaker firing back and Widowmaker has finally entered inside the apartment . Then Past Tracer get down on the window

Past Tracer : Trying to crash another party, love ? HA !

Past Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Widowmaker while Widowmaker get down the mezzanine . Then Past Tracer get inside the apartment and Widowmaker kicks Tracer out while she already to pulling on the hook very fast at the mezzanine , and Widowmaker firing her Widow's Kiss to shoot Past Tracer and Past Tracer chasing Widowmaker on the stairs with her teleporting to move faster . Then Past Tracer arriving at rooftop door and she looked Widowmaker firing her Widow's kiss , and he's hiding away . When Widowmaker firing her Widow's kiss , Tracer has show-off and she's kicked out Widowmaker and Widow's Kiss away while Past Tracer contacting for the security . Then Widowmaker getting up but Tracer was finally stopped her

Tracer : You cannot run for me , Widow ! Beside , the troop will arrived in this time !

Widowmaker : Why'd you !

After Past Tracer contacted the security . Then Past Tracer get back to combat and she's surprised Widowmaker has finally arrested by another Tracer and Past Tracer teleporting to move at Tracer's front .

Past Tracer : You've got her ?!

Tracer ; Yes . I've got her

Past Tracer : Then who are you and why are you looking me ?!

Tracer : These's no time to explains . Call the troop and arrest her right now !

Past Tracer : On it !

4 minutes later , 5 security guards were handcuffed Widowmaker and take her to police van . Finally , the assassinate the Tekhartha Mondatta has finally failed the mission .

Past Tracer : I couldn't say to you . But thanks alot for help , Tracer

Tracer : Nah . No need to thanks , Tracer . Just need to saved for Tekhartha Mondatta . But there is something to asked you

Past Tracer : What it is ?

Tracer : Does someone's tried to erasing you out the earth

Past Tracer : Me ?

Tracer : Yes . She's want to erasing you and me . That's why we had to find Timebreaker

Past Tracer : Who's the Timebreaker ?!

Tracer : She's the one who's love skating her staking roller and erased everyone out the earth forever by her hand . Each eveyone being may touching by her hand . It could be erased everyone out the earth and no more exist

Past Tracer : But where is she ?

? : I'm here

Then 2 Tracers were turning back and they saw Timebreaker was sitting on rooftop door , and she's get down the ground .

Timebreaker : Looks like i've found the 2 chickies . But i should had to erasing you

Past Tracer : Me ?

Timebreaker : Yes , you . You the only one to be erasing you out the world as the original chicky

Past Tracer : So you are the Timebreaker , right ?

Timebreaker : It's just only one

Past Tracer : Tracer told me about you and i would never being touching by you . Today , me and me will going take you down tonight

Timebreaker : Well in that case . Get ready for battle and i'll erasing you 2 out this earth !

Timebreaker skating up to charging toward Double Tracers

Tracer and Past Tracer : Oy , this is no time for standing around !

Then 2 Tracers were teleporting to move out from Timebreaker and they both were firing their dual Pulse Pistols to shoot Timebreaker . But Timebreaker was skating very fast and she's going to reach Past Tracer . But Past Tracer was teleporting to moveout Timebreaker and Past Tracer throwing her Pulse Bomb at Timebreaker . But unfortunately , The Pulse Bomb was blowed Tracer flung out to the dumpster after Timebreaker dodged Past Tracer's Pusle Bomb .

Tracer : Ouch ! That's hurt

Past Tracer : Sorry !

When Tracer upset Past Tracer . Then she's looked down at the banana skin and she's figure out

Tracer : Oh ! I knew what to do !

Back to Past Tracer , she's still being chasing from Timebreaker and Timebreaker also catching her to touch Past Tracer . But suddenly , there's a one banana skin was putting on their way . Then Past Tracer saw Banana skin was an her weakness and she's teleporting to move out the banana . Then Timebreaker going careless and her bad lucky is here . Timebreaker has been slipping down by banana skin and she's falling down the ground .

Timebreaker : Ah ! I hate banana !

Tracer : Tracer , skating roller ! Pull it out !

Past Tracer : Right !

Past Tracer pulled Timebreaker's skating roller out her leg and throw away to Tracer . Then Tracer took her Pulse Bomb and she's throwed her bomb to blowed Timebreaker's skating roller . Finally , Timebreaker's skating roller has been blowed up into the pieces

Timebreaker : No !

Past Tracer : We did it !

Tracer : Hi 5 !

Tracer and Past Tracer : Yeah !

12 minutes later , Timebreaker has been arrested and send her to police van . Then the police van was hovering away at the street . Then Past Tracer was ready to goodbye Tracer

Past Tracer : Thanks for help me to take down Widowmaker and Timebreaker . I don't know what could i say and even you saved Tekhartha Mondatta from the threat

Tracer : Yeah ! It's was nothing . Maybe i should back to present time . So are you ready to enjoy your future ?

Past Tracer : For what ?!

Tracer : Just like me . I was met the basket ball guys wearing his red shirt who was take me down to take me to the biggest ship ever and now we are be friend now . That's why you've just continued to enyour future .

Past Tracer : So when i met him ?

Tracer : Soon or later . He will come here soon . So i had to go now ! See ya !

Past Tracer : Bye !

Tracer's running up very faster and the enegry of time were ready to take Tracer back to Paris of present time . Finally , Tracer has finally gone by her time travel

(to be continued)


	40. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Part 5)

**\- Paris , France**

 **(Scout , Tracer , Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

Back to Scout , he's still fought Volpina and he's firing his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot Volpina . But Volpina was dodged these bullets and she swing her Flute Staff to attack Scout . Once Volpina swinging her Flute Staff to attack Scout . Scout took his Atomizer bat and pairing Volpina's Flute Staff all the times . Then Scout kicks her away and he's took his Flying Guillotine to throwed toward at Volpina . But Volpina dodged out from Flying Guillotine and Flying Guillotine has hitting at the wall .

Volpina : Cleaver ? Are you kidding me ?

Scout : *smirk* What ?! Do you know this cleaver ?! That is my Flying Guillotine . This weapon is very sharpy and rushing fast . Then it could make the opposite got bleeding . So that's why i always throwing my cleaver at you sometime

Volpina : Well in that case . Let me show you this !

Volpina playing her Flute Staff to used her Illusion manipulation . Then her illusion has appeared up is : The Giant Cleaver and Scout seen The Giant Cleaver was an deadliest weapon he's never seen before while he's didn't knew he's being illusioned

Scout : Holy crap . It's so big ! It bigger than my cleaver

Volpina : So . Are you scared ?

Scout : Alright . It really ain't good to me !

Volpina : *laugh* Now you are scared me . But now . This time i will kill you with a horde of knifes !

Volpina keep playing her Flute Staff to used her Illusion manipulation . Then her illusion has appeared up is : a horde of knifes . And the horde of knifes were pointing at Scout .

Scout : Oh no . It's ain't good ! Too much knifes

When Volpina used her illusion to threat Scout with a horde of knifes . Tracer has finally returned the present day after she's take down Timebreaker in her past and she's saw Scout being threaten from Volpina by Volpina's illusion , and Tracer didn't seen the horde of knifes while Scout's still being illusioned . Then Tracer shouted up to call Scout

Tracer : Scout . This isn't a real knifes . It's just an illusion , she's tried to tricked you . Do not believe it !

Scout : What ?! These knifes are no substance ?!

Tracer : Of course . It's just an illusion . She's tried to tricked you . Do not believe it !

Scout : Oh . So you're tried to tricked me by your illusion ?! Huh!

Volpina : What ?! How'd you knew that ?!

Scout : You were always able to using your freaking imagination to tricked everyone and me . Now i'm gonna able to bonk you down today !

Scout took his baseball and throwing up . Then Scout took his Atomizer and he's swinging his Atomizer at the baseball towards at Volpina

Scout : Eat my baseball , punker !

Once he's swinging his bat at his baseball , Volpina got being stunned and Scout toward charging up , and he's swinging very strong to smashing Volpina and send Volpina flunging toward at the wall . Once she's got hitting at the wall , Scout picks Flute Staff and he's break it out 2 Flute Staff while he's throwed away Flute Staff .

Scout : Fox goes down and Scout goes up ! That's why i'm take down the fox and don't underestimated me like me . Scout's win , fox's lose ! *laugh*

Tracer : Ahh! Scout ? Are you alright ?

Scout : Yeah . I'm alright . But i've just take down the freaking ladyfox . Anyway , So Tracy . Are you defeat that skating lady who was erasing you out the earth ?!

Tracer : Yes . I'm already it ! But i was surprised where's i was come my past to find Timebreaker going able somewhere at London . But don't worry , she was being arrested it and then i shall back to the present . That's all

Scout : Woah ! That's very cool , Tracy . Anyway , so what about Ladybug & Chatnoir ?

Tracer : Well . Why just we able to keep foward to followed them

Scout : That's right , Tracy . We gotta followed them and take down Reaper soon or possible

Tracer : What'd we waiting for . Let's go !

 **(Engineer , Torbjorn , Applejack , Knuckles and McCree POV)**

31 minutes later , the EC225 helicopter was arrived already and Ivan was ready to get on the helicopter . But before Ivan get on helicopter , Ivan would to asked the heroes something up to

Ivan " So . Guess i able to said : goodbye and thanks for help . I couldn't say anything to you

Engineer : Nah . It's alright . Perhaps you'll be safe now . Beside , Applejack want give you something

Applejack : Here . Take

Applejack bring the Horrificator locked inside the jar to give Ivan and Ivan received the jar . Then Horrificator was happy when Ivan knew Horrificator was a girlfriend

Ivan : Mylène ? It's that you ?

Then Horrificator was nodded and Ivan embraces Horrificator inside the jar

Ivan : Mylène . I'm so missed you so much !

Knuckles : What , Ivan ?! That's monster was really your pet ?

Ivan : Of course not . She isn't my pet , she is my girlfirend

Knuckles , Torbjorn , Applejack and Knuckles : What ?!

McCree : I don't understand what are you talking about ?!

Ivan : It's true . She's my girlfriend while she's become the monster without the reason . But i've heard about someone's saw the butterfly was get inside anyone else and it could transformed into the villain to attack the people . But most any people's were withness the strange black butterfly was get inside me and Mylène . Not just me and Mylène , everyone else could being transformed into the villains like my friends and other... Even my family too

Engineer : You're right . This butterfly was should be come from somewhere . I think is Hawk Moth . he's plot everything

Applejack : And i heard about he want to controlled everyone being villains to captured Miraculouses

McCree : That's why we came here for find Hawk Moth's lair

Knuckles : That's true . Anyway , Ivan . You should bring your girlfriend get on helicopter and carry her to safety place , ok ?

Ivan : On it ! Mylène . We will going to safety place . Are you happy ?

Then Horrificator was nodded and Ivan embraces Horrificator inside the jar

Ivan : That's my girl

Once Ivan get on the helicopter with Horrificator inside the jar . The helicopter was flying up to getaway from dangerous zone while the heroes were waving their hands . Then they're stopped waving their hands

Torbjorn : So let see . Ivan told us about Hawk Moth using his butterfly to controlled everyone to become the villains and capture Miraculouses just like Ladybug and Chatnoir ?

Engineer ; They might able to become any villains . Following their purpose , Hawk Moth was controlling everyone else while they being corrupted and upset . That's why these villains would to fighting against us causing by him . Not blame for these villains

Applejack : Guess's right . These villains are innocent people and they didn't anything else to attack us . Like Ivan's said , Hawk Moth's always used his butterfly to controlled everyone become the villains . I wonder what does his purpose up to ?

Knuckles : I think we should need able to asked Sonic . He's knew everything what Hawk Moth's should did to us

McCree : Knuckles's right . We need to asked Sonic . Guys , let's get on the horses and we're go foward up !

 **(Spy , Pyro , Rouge , Rarity and Pinkie Pie POV)**

When Vanisher firing the Gatling gun to shoot the heroes , Spy was arrived the plaza and he's saw the galting gun was self-firing while he didn't saw Vanisher .

Spy : Oh ! So that's Jihad could built the sentry ? Well . Time to sap !

Spy took his Shredder Sapper and he's throwing his Shredder Sapper to sapped the Galting gun . Finally , the Galting gun has finally stopped and Spy goes at Gatling gun's front , and Spy was very surprised that Gatling gun wasn't a sentry . It's was just a normally Gatling gun while ISIS doesn't make gatling gun become the sentry causing they enough the tools yet , automatic mode and experience to make it .

Spy : What ?! It wasn't a sentry ?! But why's does gatling gun can firing itself away ? Could that Jihad just runaway from me ?!

Then Vanisher took the broken wood and she's ready to swinging the wood at Spy . Then Spy turned back and he saw the wood could able attacked him . Then Spy has been beating down while Spy's got bleeding his mouth . Back to the heroes , they were waiting for the conclusion of Spy and they were heard Spy's shouted up .

Rouge : Did you hear that ?!

Rarity : That's sound was Spy . I think he was being trouble by bad guy

Pinkie : It could be someone was shouting up .

Rouge : No . It wasn't it , Pinkie . I think is Spy . he's need someone's to helped . Pyro , get your weapon and help me !

Pyro : UH ?! (Me ?)

Rouge : Of course . Just keep forward and check it . The galting gun turret was stopped firing now . Just go while and faster !

Pyro : Ok !

Pinkie : Pyro , be careful !

Pyro : Uh !

Back to Spy , he's still being swinging by the flying wood (actually Vashiner wielding that wood to beat Spy) all the times and Spy got more bleeding his nose . Then Spy took his Deadly Rose from his clothes to combat and he's saw was nothing

Spy : What just going on here ? That was monstrous ! it should be appeared it !

Then Vanisher goes behind Spy and Then she's held to the wood to smash Spy . Then suddenly , Pyro has arrived and he's saw the wood was flying up to beat Spy down . Then Pyro shouted to call Spy

Pyro : Uh ! huhuhuhh! (Spy ! Behind you . Get down !)

Spy : Pyro . What are you doing here ?

Pyro : UH UH ! (Get down !)

Spy's get down and Pyro fires up his BackBurner to burned Vanisher . Finally , Vanisher has show-off while she's being burned at her bodies and she's screamed . Spy was very surprised and he's saw Vanisher got being burned by Pyro .

Spy : Pyro , stop . You tried to kill her !

Pyro didn't listen Spy and he's keep burning Vanisher . Vanisher get more burned and more screamed

Spy : Pyro . She's just an innocent people . Do not burned her pleses ?!

Vanisher : That's masked guys is right , i did beat you . I did beat you ! This is all my fault !

Spy : What ?

Vanisher : No matter what you stopped burn me . Just burned me it all !

Pyro stopped burned Vanisher and he's blasting his Backburner extinguished the fires at Vanisher what Pyro did . But Vanisher still got alot burn spot at her skin and clothes and the smoke was flying at herself

Spy : Are you ok , lady ?

Vanisher : *breathe* I'm alright !

Spy : Good to see you're alright . But i'll called the helicopter to saved you and...

Vanisher : No need . Just...Let me alone ok !

Spy : What !

Vanisher : Just...Let me alone !

Vanisher lying down and she's has finally died on the ground . Spy's getting up and he's praying the god to make her kept rest in piece

Spy : Hope god will protect her

Pyro got his fault adter he's just saved Spy from Vanisher

Spy : Pyro . I knew this is your fault . But i don't blame you fault causing you're saved me from her . Anyway , so let's get back to the girls . They awaiting us

Pyro : Uh !

When Spy and Pyro were back to the girls , they both told their stories about Vanisher smashing Spy and got burned by Pyro . Then girls couldn't keep their tears while their tears going dropped down

Rarity : Poor the girl . She still the teenage . But does Hawk Moth did to her ?

Pinkie : I hope she'll be ok

Rouge : I see . Hawk Moth was did it to her . But not just her . Everyone were being controlled by him become the evil villains causing their were corrupted and upset something

Spy : I think you're right . Hawk Moth was controlling everyone else . Including : Children , Teenager , Adult and Elder . That's why he want to used the villain to against us right here . But i think you girls should find Sonic

Pinkie : Why ?

Spy : Sonic's knew everything else and he could help us to fight the bad guys . Even Hawk Moth

Rarity : What about you , Spy ?

Spy : Me and Pyro will find his mansion and we'll take him down soon . But i think it almost there very closer . Girls , are you girls get it ?!

Rarity : I'm get it ,Spy . But you've must careful ok ?

Pinkie : Pyro . Remember when come back ok ?

Pyro : Uk !

Rouge : Alright . Girls . We had to move up . Sonic was expect to us , let's go !

Rarity : Good bye , Spy !

Pinkie : Bye , Pyro !

Spy : Alright , Pyro . Let's go . We don't have waste our time !

Pyro : Uk !

 **(Shadow , Sunset , Sniper and Twilight POV)**

When Sunset and Twilight were out the rockets for DKB rocket launchers . Sunset was firing PKM machine gun to shoot any IS fighters tried to crossing the bridge , Shadow firing Carl Gustav rifle to blowed 1 T72A tank at the bridge , Twilight used her magic to breaking the bridge but Evillustrator was drawing back the bridge where's Twilight tried to break the bridge . Then Back to Sniper , he's just finding the closer's front with these ruin building near the river and he get down at the ruin wall from the enemy . Then he's took 5 bullets while he's pulled the bolt to put all these bullets at his AWPer Hand , and he are ready to shoot Evillustrator only 432 yard .

Sniper : *whisper* Just keep drawing , mate . But i'll gonna blowed your head

When Sniper ready to shoot , Then back to Evillustrator's side . 1 IS fighter has saw Sniper tried to kill Evillustrator while he's aimming his SVD rifle covering by camouflage cloth and he's firing his SVD rifle to shoot Sniper . But Sniper was ducked down from IS sniper ahead and he's aimming back to check . Then he's detected 1 IS fighter tried to kill him by his SVD .

Sniper : *whisper* I see you , mate !

Sniper firing his AWPer hand to shoot 1 IS fighter . Back to IS fighter , he was not being shot (but it just shot at the wall) and he's counterback to shoot Sniper . Then Sniper also able ducked down ahead and he's pulled the bolt to bring the shell out his rifle , and he's keep aimming . Then he's saw 1 IS fighter has finally gone away .

Sniper :*whisper* Grrr...Piss!

Then he saw 1 IS fighter aimming his SVD to shoot Sniper and Sniper ducked down ahead . Back to IS fighter , he's just aimming his SVD to find Sniper . But his SVD rifle has been out the bullet . Then he's hiding to reloaded his SVD . Back to Sniper , he's aimming back his AWPer Hand and he seen IS fighter was really gone away . But it wasn't he's getaway . Then Sniper removing the scope at his sniper rifle to replaced the X-ray mode scope . The X-ray mode scope was an variant scope of AWM rifle series (including AWPer Hand ) . This scope could looked through at the door , wall and anything else just like the doctor used the X-ray to seek through the body for the patient . Once he's puts X-ray mode scope at his rifle . Then he's aimming back his combat and he's saw through the 1 IS fighter was reloaded his SVD . Then he's ready to shoot him

Sniper : *whisper* Alright . I'll shoot your head through the wall , mate !

When Sniper firing his rifle . Then back to IS fighter , he's just already reloaded his rifle and come back to his combat . But unfortunately , he's finally got being shot at the wall while he's got being flunging up and falling down . Then IS fighter has been died by Sniper . Then the wall was being shot through into the hole by Sniper . Then Sniper has finally done his kill and he's looked back at his scope to shoot Evillustrator while Evillustrator didn't Sniper tried to shoot where he's drawing .

Sniper : *whisper* Die , mate !

Then Sniper just firing his rifle to shoot Evillustrator . When Evillustrator drawing the tank to real , Evillustrator has been shot at his head and he's falling down the ground . Then his pen was rolling down the groundEvillustrator with his dominated

Sniper : Dominated . You Damn Drawing Jewish ! Next time , you've better drawing any else , YOU JEWISH JOKER !

Back to Shadow , Twilight and Sunset . They were finally destroyed the bridge and the rest Jihads were being fall down the river by the heroes . Then 2 Rafale jet fighters were dropping Guided Bomb to blowed 34 IS fighters and 12 T72A tanks and they flying away while they're done their missions . Back to Shadow , they're done about destroy the bridge and they ready to keep moving on . Then Sniper was arrived after he's killed Evillustrator and he's ready to tell Shadow about the outcome

Shadow : So are you killed that artist yet ?

Sniper : I'm killed it . But i was take down that Jihad who was stopped me to kill it . Anyway , guys . How does go it ?!

Sunset : We may destroy the bridge and the rest of Jihad were fall down the river

Twilight : Then these jets are bombing down of them .

Shadow : That's exacly we've not able to destroy this factory . But we've did it causing we're teamwork

Sniper : You're right . But in this case . When we start next ?

Shadow : After we've destroyed the bridge . Then...Let's find Sonic and together we gonna bring them down !

 **(Hanzo , Espio and Genji POV)**

Hanzo just lost any his arrows while he's fought Dark Cupid . Hanzo couldn't fight back Dark Cupid causing he's just only 1 arrow left

Dark Cupid : What's matter . Only 1 arrow ? That's all !

Hanzo : (How he's just flying away from my arrow ?! I've had to find his weakness at cost as he's wasting my arrows)

Dark Cupid : Well...I think you should give up . Causing you couldn't fight me back . Beside , i may to see your secret skill to show me how did it work ?

Hanzo : What are you talking about ?! You want my skill ?

Dark Cupid : So what ?! Cause you've got only 1 arrows . Maybe that arrow would be ricochet anything else

Hanzo : ( Ricochet ? Wait...Ricochet ! That's it . There's an only way to beat him . I don't want to lost my honour of Shimada Clan . But first need to find the objects to ricochet )

Hanzo find something to defeating Dark Cupid . He's looked at left the chimney , and he's looked at right the wind vane while the wind vane still spinning very slowly .

Hanzo : (Could that things can stop this guys ? right !)

Hanzo took his arrow and he held his arrow at his Storm Bow to pointed Dark Cupid

Dark Cupid : Oh . So you wouldn't able give up , don't you ?

Hanzo : That's exacly why i'm fighting for and you shall never getaway from me until my honour will not being falling down !

Dark Cupid : Go ahead and you'll lost your arrow soon if you dare to shoot me !

Hanzo : Hmm !

Hanzo released the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot the chimney , the arrow was flung directing the chimney to wind vane , then the wind vane spinning up by the arrow and the wind vane flung directing the arrow away to Dark Cupid . Then Dark Cupid has been hitting the arrow at his left chest while he's screamed up very painful and his left chest got bleeding by Hanzo's arrow

Dark Cupid : Agh!Why'd...you !

Hanzo : (This is the only chance . But i need more my arrow !)

Hanzo seek Hanzo's last arrow behind left behind Dark Cupid while Dark Cupid got bleeding . Then Hanzo rushing up to get the arrow and he's get back to his front . Once he's got his last arrow . Hanzo was ready to shoot Dark Cupid with his Dragon Spirit has summoned up at his arms

Hanzo : You may not offensed my honour ! You may not knew about my ability . This is my power , this is my honor . You are not offense my clan and honour , and you shall pay what you've done to me ! Now , your fate is your destiny and destiny is your...DEAD ! リュウ・ガ・ワガテキ・ウォクラウ !(Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau' !)

Then the arrow were flying up toward to Dark Cupid with 2 Blue Spirit Dragons after he's summoned his spirit . Dark Cupid beginning his fear and he's tried to flying away . But 1 Dragon spirit was opened the mouth to eat Dark Cupid very closely

Dark Cupid : No , no , no , NO !

Finally , Dark Cupid has been eaten by Hanzo's spirit dragon . Once the spirit dragon has dissolved , Dark Cupid throught he was being eaten but he's still alive while he's lying on the ground . Then Hanzo goes his front , Hanzo takes Dark Cupid's brooch and he's seen Dark Cupid's brooch was an his power , and he's throwed down the brooch to break up .

Dark Cupid : My brooch . What had you've done !

Hanzo : Hmmm ! You should be shame youself what you've did and you would never able offensed my honour of Shimada Clan . But now , you'll not become the true archer . Think about it . Are you realize what you'd offensed my honour of Shimada to become the true archer ?! No , causing you're haven't your honour without your destiny

Dark Cupid didn't had any question to replied back to Hanzo while he's still upset and he'd won't fixing his regret . Back to Espio and Genji , they both still fought The Mime causing he's so strong by his Pantomime . Then The Mime used his Pantomimed hand cannon to shoot Genji and Espio . Espio and Genji were keep forward at The Mime while they dodged these cannon shots . Espio throwing his kunais toward to hit The Mime , but The Mime was blocking these kunais by his Pantomimed shield and he's keep firing his Pantomimed hand cannon . Then Genji used his Wakizashi sword to deflect back Cannon shot to The Mime . Then The Mime was being hitten his cannon shot and Genji jump up to kick The Mime's face . When The Mime being kicked at his face by Genji while his hat was flung up , Espio throwed his kunai to The Mime's hat and then . Espio's kunai has gotten The Mine's hat and hitting the chimney . Once The Mine getting up , he's saw his hat hitting the kunai at the chimney and he's get to the chimney front to get his hat . Once The Mime pulled the kunai out his hat , Espio shouted up to call Genji for the final stand

Espio : Genji . Now !

Genji : On it !

Genji pulled his Dragonblaze and he's summoning his dragon spirit while he's swinging his sword

Genji : 龍神の剣を立て！ (Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!)

Genji was summoned his green dragon spirit by his sword and he's swing his sword to lead his green dragon spirit to charging toward The Mime . Once The Mime pulled the kunai out his hat and put his hat at his head . Then The Mime couldn't face to face the green dragon spirit causing he's doesn't had his ability to stopped it . Then the green dragon spirit has finally passing The Mime to make The Mime exhausted his power and energy . Finally he spirit dragon has dissolved , The Mime has finally collapsed while he's fainted . Now battle against the villain has over .

Espio : We did it , Genji . Thanks for all to you

Genji : Do not say that , Espio . Beside we may finally done our purpose to defeat these villains . Otherwise , these villains would easily to defeating us while we weren't steady our position

Espio : You're right . Causing they're being controlled by Hawk Moth . Prehaps we should take them down without mercy whatever they are the innocent people . Oh i'm almost forget , did you see your brother was here ?

Genji : No doubt . He's should be fought this Vietnamese guy somewhere ?!

Espio : Look . He's here !

Then Hanzo was arrived and he's asked Genji and Espio

Hanzo : How's going on . Did you 2 beat down The Mime yet ?

Genji : We're already it . Beside , did you take down that Vietnamese guy yet ?

Hanzo : Me either . But he's always offensed our honour of Shimada Clan . But don't worry , he's finally being defeated . So guys , what should we do now ?

Espio : Hard to thinking . Looks like we able to find Reinhardt and the rest of friends . They were need help from us

Genji : That's exacly we have to . If we found Reinhardt and the rest of friends . Together we'll find Sonic soon here

Hanzo : Sound good . Reinhardt is waiting us and i wonder what he's doing up to

Espio : Maybe they're got the trouble with these villains being controlled by Hawk Moth

Genji : Guess right . We should have to go before the military helicopter were arrived soon in 2 minutes

Espio : There's no time to waste . We had to move , let's go !

Espio and Shimada brother were fleeing up to find Reinhardt and the rest of friends before the military heilcopter were arrived

 **(Reinhardt , Amy , Mei , Blaze , Lucio and DVA POV)**

DVA driving her mech and she's firing Fusion Cannon to shoot Gamer where's he's copied DVA's mech to his own , also Gamer's firing Fusion Cannon to shoot

DVA . Back to other heroes , The Bubbler swing his bubble wand to attack Lucio by his bubbles , but Lucio was shot down these bubbles by his Sonic Amplifier while he's keep skating from him , Reinhardt smashing the ground by his Rocket Hammer to attack Gamer . But Gamer was dodging the break ground from Reinhardt and he's keep firing Fusion Cannon to shoot DVA , Stormy Weather firing her lighting by her parasol to shoot Mei and Blaze

Mei : Incoming !

Mei and Blaze were dodging from the lighting and then . Blaze's counterback to Stormy Weather like : she's jump up toward to charge Stormy Weather despite the heights where she's feared the heights . Then Blaze swing her flame to shoot Stormy Weather . But Stormy Weather was firing her lighting to shoot Blaze's flame and she's shot down Blaze while Blaze being fall down the ground . Once Blaze fell down the street , Amy couldn't find her ability to stopped her .

Amy : Mei , how'd she able easily to defeating us ?!

Mei : I don't know . She's very stronger than us and we couldn't fight her

Stormy Weather : Are you supposed able to defeat me easily like that ?! Well , then take this !

Stormy Weather firing her lighting by her parasol to shoot Mei and Amy . But Blaze was deflected the lightning by her flame

Blaze : You would never defeating us . Soon or fall you'll be take down today

Stormy Weather : Oh come on , kitty . You were using your flame able to against my lighting ?! But my lighting is double than your flame causing you're didn't know about the lighting . Prehaps , you shouldn't used your flame to against me because your flame couldn't stopped me !

Blaze : (She's right , my flame doesn't work able to deflected the lighting . But i need to find the another plan to stopped her )

Then Blaze looked at the fire hydrant , and she's looked at Gamer where's he fought against DVA , then she's looked at the Utility box with some cutting wires and then she's looked at the parasol where's Stormy Weather using her weapon as orignal

Blaze : (Wait . Those objects could stopped her ?! Then if i stopped her ?!) Mei , Amy !

Amy : What's going on ?

Blaze : I have a plan to stop her !

Mei : But what it is !?

Blaze : Amy , you've must find Engineer and the rest of friends here .

Amy : Yeah . But what i supposed to find them ?

Blaze : Just looking around somewhere at the street . Keep bring all of them and take her down !

Amy : On it !

Amy leaves Blaze and Mei to find Engineer and others . Then there's just only Blaze and Mei

Blaze : Mei , using your Endothermic Blaster to created the iceberg

Mei : But why are you saying that ?

Blaze : Just do it !

Mei : Ok

Mei took her Endothermic Blaster and she's shooting her Endothermic Blaster to appeared these icebergs (Ice Wall)

Stormy Weather : Oh are you supposed able to used these icebergs to against me ?

Blaze : Not for long . Let's see what you've got !

Blaze jump up and she's kicked some icebergs up toward to attack Stormy Weather .

Stormy Weather : Oh . So that's she may used these icebergs to stopped me . I supposed able to destroy some these worthless icebergs !

Stormy Weather firing these lighting by her parasol to shoot some icebergs

Mei : Quick before my icebergs's gonna be destroyed !

Blaze : I'm on it !

Blaze jumping up very high and she's reach up these icebergs to keep jump up to another icebergs while Stormy Weather firing the lighting to destroy these icebergs . When Stormy Weather destroyed all these icebergs , Blaze was finally jump out these icebergs very high and she's kick down at Stormy Weather's head with her fire .

Blaze : Fire kick !

Blaze kicks Stormy Weather down the ground . When Stormy Weather fell down the ground , Stormy Weather opened her eyes and flying up to charged Blaze . Back to Mei , Mei doesn't combat against Stormy Weather while she's looked Blaze fought Stormy Weather . But suddenly , Amy has arrived and the rest of friends were arrived with their horses

Amy : Look . Blaze goes under attack

Engineer and other were saw Blaze fought Stormy Weather on the sky .

Engineer : I see it . Torbjorn , opened the Utility box and get the cutting wire up

Torbjorn : On it !

Engineer : McCree , Help Applejack fight the flying girl

McCree : Sure , partner !

Engineer : Knuckles , you've go fight that copy Dva (Gamer) !

Knuckles : Right on it !

Engineer : And Applejack , using your lasso to caught her

Applejack : Everyone else . help Reinhardt to fight other villains

Amy : Ok !

Mei : Leave it to me !

Applejack : And what about you , Engie ?

Engineer : I'll opened the fire hydrant ! It should be work !

When the heroes were fought these villains , McCree ready his Peacekeeper revovler to shoot Stormy Weather while Stormy Weather still fought Blaze , Torbjorn checking the Utility box and he's seen Utility box still operated during the war , Engineer goes to the fire hydrant's front and he's took his Jag to opened the nozzle cap but the nozzle cap was very tied and hard to able opened it while Engineer keep opened it . Back to Blaze , she's still fought Stormy Weather causing he's using her parasol to shoot Blaze on the sky , Then Stormy Weather has finally shot down Blaze the ground . Once Blaze being down the ground while Blaze's stunned . Then Applejack has ready to cath Stormy Weather while her lasso was ready to

Applejack : Take this !

Applejack throwing her lasso up toward to catch Stormy Weather . Stormy Weather got being tied at her right leg and she's saw Applejack tired to hold her down .

Stormy Weather : How dare you !

Then Stormy Weather firing her parasol to shoot Applejack . But now Applejack has been shocked and her blonde hair going into black

Applejack : This is the 3rd time . I've being shocked again !

Then Applejack has collapsed and she's can't hold her lasso while she's fainted .

Stormy Weather : What a fool . You think you may able to get me down and dominating me ?! *laugh* Such a bad cowboy girl . Or what about i say : Coyward girl (Coyboy + Coward) !

Knuckles : But not for long !

Knuckles takes the lasso and he's keep holding the lasso to take her down

Knuckles : I won'tlet you getaway from me no matter you tried to shocked me !

Stormy Weather : That's why i hate that echidna !

Knuckles : If you hate me . But i will bring you down here !

Knuckles keep held her down by his strength and keeping more . Stormy Weather being pulled down while she's flying up and she's firing her parasol to shoot Knuckles . Knuckles was dodging some lightning from her while he's still hold her down despite every lightining tried to shoot Knuckles down

Knuckles : McCree , help me and bring her down !

McCree : I'm coming in !

McCree held the lasso and both Knuckles and McCree were able pulled her down by the lasso . Then Stormy Weather firing her parasol to shoot McCree . Then McCree's robot right arm got being striked the lightning and his robot arm got fire up to make McCree get more weaker by his robot arm

McCree : Ah ! My arm ! She's shot at my arm !

Knuckles : Don't regret it . Just keep holding her down no matter what .

McCree nodded Knuckles , despite his robot arm is going broken . But he doesn't want give up and keep holding her down with Knuckles until his robot arm going broken . Back to Engineer , He's almost opened the nozzle cap at the fire hydrant causing his Jag was almost broken . Then Engineer took his orignal wrench to replaced his Jag and opened the nozzle cap . Finally , the nozzle cap has opened and fire hydrant has flowing the water at the street

Engineer : It work ! Now waiting for these villains

Back to McCree and Knuckles , they both still holding the lasso at Stormy Weather . Then suddenly , Blaze has show-off after she's fainting on the ground and she's holding the lasso with Knuckles & McCree to ulled Stormy Weather down . Then Stormy Weather couldn't flying up and she's finally being pulled down the ground . Once Stormy Weather was falling down the ground , she's getting up and she's saw the water was flowing on the street to street drain from fire hydrant . Back to DVA , she's still fought Gamer causing Gamer doesn't give up himself on his own mech . But suddenly , Gamer was trample the water on the street . Then Mei firing her Endothermic Blaster to shoot and freeze at Gamer's mech legs . Then Gamer couldn't walking his mech causing his mech's leg has been freezed

Gamer : What just going to my mech . Why it doesn't walking ?!

DVA : Get rekt , loser . You couldn't getaway from me !

Gamer : Oh no !

Engineer : Water's flowing down . Get ready , Torbjorn ! Shock them !

Torbjorn : Alright !

Torbjorn puts the cutting wire to utility box to connecting with water to shocked Stormy Weather and Gamer . Stormy Weather and Gamer were being shocked while they're screamed very painful . Then Knuckles picks up Stormy Weather's parasol and he's breaking up the parasol while Stormy Weather still being shocked with Gamer . 2 minutes later , Gamer and Stormy Weather has finally been weaken and Torbjorn removing the cutting wire out the water to stopped shocked 2 villains , and the water was going down to the street drain and Engineer's spinning right at the nozzle cap by his wrench to turn off the water . Once Gamer got being shocked in his mech , DVA takes Gamer's glasses while he's going stunned

DVA : Excuse me . Can i borrow your glasses and i'll give back to you

Then DVA has breaking his glasses and she's throwing away , and she's mocking the Gamer

DVA : Ops ! I've just broke your glasses . 죄송합니다 ! (Sorry) *laugh*

Engineer : Well . Looks like we've done our quest to beat down 2 villains

Amy : Hold on . But what about Lucio ? He's got under trouble , he's need someones to beat down the bubble guy !

Reinhardt : She's right . We had to help him at cost !

Back to Lucio , he's still fought The Bubbler and Lucio firing his Sonic Amplifier to shoot The Bubbler while he's skating on the street . Then The Bubbler firing his bubble wand to shoot Lucio .

Bubbler : What's the matter ? Still skating to stopped me wth your music ?

Lucio : Do you know what i am !

Bubbler : What ?

Lucio : I'am the DJ from the future . The king of dubstep !

Bubbler : Oh so you are the DJ ? But i'm actually the DJ too causing you didn't know about me . I'm always the DJ !

Lucio : Well . It's looks like a villain who's love to plays DJ . But i don't think you couldn't beat me with your DJ skill. I'm not supposed to offensed you . But if you want become the real DJ . Then you've must fight me first !

Bubbler : Well , well , well . Does somebody want able to challenging me , right ?

Lucio : Yeah ! So was i . But first , no need to fight with the combat . Second , did you have your DJ table before you'd challenging me ?

Bubbler : Of course i had . But wait me for any second !

Bubbler fleeing away to get the DJ table . Lucio seens The Bubbler was fleeing away like an coward

Lucio : That's it ? Did he's just...give up ?

Then The Bubbler has back and he's finally bring his DJ table . The Bubbler putting down his DJ table at the street and he's ready to challenge with Lucio

Bubbler : So did you have your DJ table ?

Lucio : Yes i had . But no need my table . Just need more for my future DJ table !

Bubbler : Well in that case . Get ready for yourself , Lucio

Lucio : Same on it !

(Mahal - Gent & Jawns )

The Bubbler plays his DJ after he's already to put his disks on DJ table and he's pulled the volume almost high to make the music balance . Then he's prepared to fight Lucio with the DJ style while he's scratching the disks

Bubbler : Prepare youself . Take this !

The Bubbler summoning his bubbles by his DJ combat must to charge toward at Lucio . Then Lucio using his green virtual DJ table and he's scratching his virtual disks to intercepted these bubbles . Then these bubbles has been intercepted by Lucio

Lucio : Well played , Bubbler . You were nice playing your DJ skill . But i'll show you my DJ skill !

Lucio scratching his virtual disks and he's firing 2 Sonic Booms from his virtual DJ table to shoot The Bubbler . Then The Bubbler scratching the disks to summoned the intercepted bubbles , and the intercepted bubbles has finally intercepted 2 Sonic Booms .

Lucio : Not bad , bubble guy ! Causing you're played DJ nicely . But where'd you playing DJ come from ?

Bubbler : At my school . Of course !

Lucio : Then how many years where'd you playing that ?!

Bubbler : Only 3 years !

Lucio : Wow ! You were playing DJ on 3 years . Since i was playing DJ just only 6 years than your years when i was an Overwatch agent and the DJ causing i'm working for both !

Bubbler : Well . It looks like you're better than me . But let see who is the better than !

Lucio : Bring it on !

The Bubbler keep scratching the disks to summoned 5 bubbles to charging at Lucio . Then Lucio used the virtual music waves to intercepted 5 bubbles . But unfortunately , only 3 bubbles were being destroyed and just only 2 bubbles were charging at Lucio . Then Lucio has been blowing up by 2 bubbles and he's falling down the ground

(stop the music)

Bubbler : Giving up , DJ man . I'm better than you now . So are you continued to fight me again ?!

Lucio : You really playing your DJ is very well . But we're not done yet

Then Lucio was getting up to keep fighting

Lucio : Let's see who is the better than !

(Balrog's theme - Super Street Fighters 5 soundtrack)

Lucio keep using his virtual DJ table and he's scratching 2 virtual disk to ready for battle of DJ . The Bubbler also too and he's summoned his 5 explosive bubbles to charging at Lucio .

Lucio : *smirk* Using your bubbles to blowed me out ? Then you've must able to taste my intercepted sonic boom !

Lucio scratching 2 virtual disks very strong to summoned the big intercepted sonic boom to blocked 5 explosive bubbles . Finally , the 5 explosive bubbles has been intercepted .

Lucio : Get ready yourself cause i'll beat you down this ! Sonic Boom Wave !

Lucio scratching 2 virtual disks very strong to summoned the big Sonic Boom Wave . The Bubbler doesn't have chance to intercepted back this wave . Then he's used intercepted bubbles to blocked Sonic Boom Wave . But unfortunately , the intercepted bubbles has been blowed up and Sonic Boom Wave was keep charging very fast at The Bubbler . Then The Bubbler has been flung up and his DJ table are going broken up . Once is DJ table are going broken up , The Bubbler was hitting on the car and falling down the ground . The Bubbler has been defeated and Lucio was going at The Bubbler's front while The Bubbler was being collapsed

(end the music)

Lucio : See . I'm better than you . If you better than me , replaying your DJ . It's going make you better !

? : Hey , Lucio !

Lucio heard someone's call him and he's turning back , and he's saw his friends has arrived

Lucio : Oh Yo, guys ! It's been the while !

Amy : Glad you're here . But where's the bubbler guy ?

Lucio : Oh i think he's going to sleep . See

Knuckles : Hmm...Well guess i need to borrowed his toy first

Knuckles picks The Bubbles Wand and he's breaking up The Bubbles Wand . Then he's throwing away the wand to the ground

Knuckles : Phew ! That was done

Engineer : Yeah ! Causing we're made it . So guys , what should we do now ?

Applejack : I think we supposed to find Sonic just you've said

Amy : I hope Sonic will ok

Then Espio and Shimada brothers has arrived at the heroes

Knuckles : Espio !

Espio : Knux !

Then Knuckles and Espio were used their fistbump each other

Knuckles : How's going on here ? Did you beat some of type villains yet ?

Espio : Yeah . I'm finally beat down that villains

Hanzo : You're right , these villain are not normally anyway. Especially that Vietnamese guy who was mocking me and my clan . But don't worry , everything is under control by French Army

Genji : So guys . What should we do now ?

Amy : We were find Sonic and together . We will beating some villains once for all !

 **(Soldier 76 and 24th Infantry Regiment POV )**

4 IS fighters were ready for the shell to Soviet-era Zis-3 field gun and the field gun firing up , 34 IS fighters were charging up to the combat against French Government Army with 12 BTR60 Armored vehicles , 3 BMP 1 IFVs , and 12 horses captured from several horsetrucks . Back to Soldier 76 and 24th Infantry Regiment , Soldier 76 and 24th Infantry Regiment were hiding these ruining objects from these crossfires and the explosives from ISIS while they firing their firearm weapon to counterback . Soldier 76 used his Tactical Visor to capture the target . Then Soldier 76 has captured 10 IS fighters were firing their weapons like : 6 IS fighters were firing firearm weapons , 2 IS fighters were firing their heavy machine guns , and 1 IS fighter aimming at his B10 recoilless rifle while he's waiting for the next shell . Finally , all targets has finally locked and he's call the troop to destroy this group.

French soldier 31 : So how it is ?!

Soldier 76 : There's only way to take them down ! You there

French soldier 41 : Yes ?

Soldier 76 : Did you have your sniper rifle ?

French soldier 41 : Yes i had . So what ?

Soldier 76 : Finding your hide and shot down 2 machine gun guys and 1 recoilless rifle man !

French soldier 41 : On it !

French soldier 41 took his FRF2 sniper rifle while he's got the magazine to put on the rifle , and pulled the bolt to ready for shoot . Then the French soldier 41 was ran-off to the ruin wall . Once he's reach the ruin wall , he's aimming his FRF2 sniper rifle at the scope to hold the target is 1 IS fighter firing Heavy Machine Gun (DSHK) only 124 yards and he's held the trigger to shoot at IS fighter . Then 1 IS fighter has been shot down and he's keep take more 2 down while he's pulled the bolt to ready for next shot , and he's keep aimming to shoot at IS fighter only 112 yards . 1 IS fighter has been shot down and he's keep take more 1 down while he's pulled the bolt to ready for next shot . Once he's aimming his sniper rifle , he's just down 1 IS fighter while 1 IS fighter was waiting for next shell for recoilless rifle . Finally , 3 IS fighters were being killed by French sniper . Then French soldier 41 went back to the previous position to tell back Soldier 76

Soldier 76 : How's going here ?

French soldier 41 : Sir . I've just take down 3 just like your goal !

Soldier 76 : Good . Gentlemen , prepared your weapons and let's kill all despite every crossfire tried to shoot us . Let's moving up ! Attaque (Attack) !

Soldier 76 and 24th Infantry Regiment were charging up to attack toward IS fighters . When Soldier 76 and Infantry Regiment were charging up , 6 IS fighters were retreated up causing they don't have any fighters to support . So they're runaway like an coward . Once they're charging up , Soldier 76 and 24th Infantry Regiment were found 3 VCBI armored vehicles while 3 armored vehicles still intact like new .

French soldir 56 : Guys . We've got the our vehicles !

All 24th Infantry Regiment were cheered up except Soldier 76

Soldier 76 : Alright . No time to waste . Get on the vehicles and..tell me . Who is the driver able to drive this vehicle ?

French soldier 56 : Me

French soldier 21 : Me either

French soldier 25 : Same to me !

Soldier 76 : Good . Let's get on the vehicle

French soldier 31 : So what'd we should go ?

Soldier 76 : To Trocadero Square . There's only way to save Paris ! (Reyes , i'll coming here soon no matter you tried to escape from me )

 **(Sniper , Shadow , Sunset and Twilight POV)**

Shadow riding his Dark Rider bike alongside Sniper and Sunset also riding her motorcross alongside Twilight while they both riding their own bikes on the road . Once they both hey both riding their own bikes , Twilight saw Rouge , Rarity and Pinkie were waving their hands to receive .

Twilight : Guys , the girl's here ! to the left !

Then Shadow and Sunset rides to left to meet Rouge , Rarity and Pinkie while Sunset also like Shadow too . Once Shadow and Sunset were stopped their own bikes , Twilight get down the bike and she's hugged Rarity and Pinkie while Twilight was excited

Rarity : I glad you are here , Twilight darling

Pinkie : Same to me !

Shadow : How it is today , Rouge ?

Rouge : It's very unnormally . Oh by the way , did you meet these villains when we were meet them ?

Shadow : Yes . We've already beat down them . Anyway . So where's Spy and Pyro ?

Rarity : I think he went to find Hawk Moth Mansion with Pyro , and i hope he may ok

Pinkie : Yeah . Hope Pyro will be ok !

Sniper : Yeah ! I miss Spy and Pyro so much . Anyway so you girls might be to find Sonic right ?

Rarity : Yes , we are . Spy told us for find Sonic

Shadow : That because we were also find Sonic and the rest other too .

Then suddenly , the another villain has show-off at the ruin plaza and he's jump down the ground to face to face the heroes . Then Sniper and other heroes were looked at that villains . It's was Guitar Villain , who was the rock star turned into the villain and he's ready to encounter the heroes

Guitar Villain : Well . Looks like i found the stupid hero . Would you ?

Shadow : Who are you !

Guitar Villain : No need for my name . Just called me : Guitar Villain !

Then Sniper was laughing up without the reason and everyone looke Sniper laugh . Then Sniper stopped laughing

Sniper : You are Guitar Villain ?! But why are you look like Jagged Stone ? Does he's copied Jagged Stone style ?!

Guitar Villain : You idiot . You think i supposed to copied him ? But actually Jagged Stone ! You idiot !

Sniper : Wait...You're actually Jagged Stone ?

Guitar Villain : Of course i'am . Causing you're didn't know about me . But now i'm the villain !

Sniper : Oh so you are Jagged Stone who was playing nice guitar ? But you couldn't fight me back !

Shadow : What ?! You supposed no need to us to let you fight him ?

Sniper : Shadow , don't be serious ! That guys wasn't beat me down . But don't worry , you guys should find Sonic first !

Shadow : What ?! Sniper , this is our battle . Not your !

Sniper : I knew he's got his guitar . But i'm actually don't have any guitar . Beside i've just got my saxophone !

Guitar Villain : Wait ?! You really just got your saxophone to beat me with my guitar !?

Sniper : Yeah . In fact . My saxophone was very melody and it could playing easier than your guitar . But you should think it . Everyone were support me before war's starting up ! Your guitar doesn't have an anysound of melody . Just make an big noisy ! So . You guys should find Sonic first . But i'll going later , please !

Shadow : But !

Rouge : He's right . Shadow , give him a chance !

Shadow : Right ! Girls , get on our bikes . We had to go now !

The girls were nodded Shadow and they get on the bikes (except Rouge , She doesn't need to ride the bike . But she's would flying faster with the bike) . Pinkie get on Shadow's bike , Rarity get on Sunset's bike and they vrooming their engines to move up . Then Twilight takes Rouge's hand and Rouge was flying up with Twilight . Finally they leaves Sniper until Sniper ready to fought Guitar Villain with his saxophone .

Sniper : Now let see who is playing instrument nicely , mate !

Guitar Villain : Bring it on !

Guitar Villain playing his Rock and Rip , Baby ! guitar first and he's shooting the purple wave at Sniper . Then Sniper using his Saxophone and he's blowing his Saxophone to intercepted the purple wave . Once the purple wave has been intercepted by Sniper , Guitar Villain is going madly while Sniper playing nice his Saxophone

Guitar Villain : Impossible !

Sniper : So brilliant , mate . My saxophone could able to block your wave . Now it is my turn ! Prepare yourself !

Sniper blowing his Saxophone and he's summoned the big wave while he's blowing his Saxophone to charged at Guitar Villain .Then Guitar Villain was intercepted the big wave from Sniper by his Rock and Rip , Baby ! guitar and he's counters at Sniper with his 3 yellow waves .

Guitar Villain : Get taste my explosion waves , 4 eyes !

Once the 3 yellow waves were charging at Sniper , Sniper are ready to blowing his saxophone to intercepted 3 yellow waves . Then 3 yellow waves has been intercepted again by Sniper and Guitar Villain was going mad

Sniper : See . I told you , mate . You could fight me with your guitar , cause i play saxophone very nice

Guitar Villain : How'd you do that ! That was supposed to happen ?!

Sniper : Yeah ! You're never underestimate me causing you wouldn't fight me back . By the way . You supposed to retraining your guitar skill while i'm playing saxophone . Instead solo with guitar !

Guitar Villain : Well looks like the 4 eyes can playing the saxophone . Anyway so could you playing the guitar yet ?

Sniper : What ?

Guitar Villain : *smirk* !

Guitar Villain playing his guitar to shoot Sniper with 7 yellow waves . Sniper couldn't had chance to intercepted back

Sniper : Piss !

Sniper has finally been hitting the yellow waves and send him to musical instrument shop while he's breaking the shop window and the instrument . Once he's got flung to the musical instrument shop , Sniper was getting up and his saxophone has been broken , and he's find the way to fight back Guitar Villain

Sniper : Agh ! I had to find something to stop him !

Sniper looked at the drum kit , then he's looked at orchestra instruments , and he's looked at these guitars at the glass cabinet

Sniper : I knew what to do !

Back to Guitar Villain , Guitar Villain was looking for Sniper after he's being sending to musical instrument shop . Then Sniper has came back to fight against Guitar Villain , now Sniper will play his guitar instead his saxophones .

Guitar Villain : So you are here and how did you get guitar come from ?

Sniper : Well . My saxophone has broken . So decide to play the guitar . I wonder this guitar could be work to me ?

Guitar Villain : That's why you supposed to play with guitar . So are you ready to solo the guitar !?

Sniper : Hmm... I'll ready it . But i supposed we've play to end this !

Guitar Villain : Good ! Let's see who's the better !

Sniper : Bring it on !

(You will know our names - Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack)

Guitar Villain playing first his guitar to ready for fight Sniper , then he's firing 3 yellow waves at his guitar to shoot Sniper . Then Sniper are playing his guitar and he's firng 3 red waves to intercepted 3 yellow waves . Finally , 3 yellow waves has been intercepted and Guitar Villain was shocked up

Guitar Villain : Unbelievable !

Sniper : *smirk* It work ! My guitar is work on me . Now , time to end this thing !

Then Sniper playing You Will Know Our Names from Xenoblade Chronicles and his guitar was growing the energy lightning , and it could make Sniper got more powerful while he's keep playing his guitar . Then Guitar Villain also got more shocked up again

Guitar Villain : No ! How could you do this ?

Sniper : It seen i've got the energy . Now , I'm gonna cut a smile into you !

Once Sniper got his enegry . Sniper swing strong his guitar and he's firing an massive powerful lighting to shoot at Guitar Villain . Guitar Villain had no choice to counter and he's has been hitting a massive powerful lighting , and blowing up like atomic bomb . Finally , Guitar Villain has been defeated while he's being collapsed

(end the music) 

Once Guitar Villain was being defeated , then Sniper's enegry has fading away while playing his guitar with his guitar taunt of TF2 : Shred Alert ! . Then Sniper stopped playing his guitar , Sniper went off at Guitar Villain's front and he's pickup Rock and Rip , Baby ! guitar while Guitar Villain almost open his eyes .

Guitar Villain : Agh ! My head...

Sniper : Are you lose ?

Guitar Villain : Why...are..you take my guitar ?

Sniper : Well i've just...borrow . That's all , but i think you should sleeping again

Guitar Villain : What ?

Sniper hitting Guitar Villain by Rock and Rip , Baby ! guitar very strongly and Rock and Rip , Baby ! guitar has been broken . Once Sniper hitting Guitar Villain , Guitar Villain has fainting with 3 Owl's Snipers (Sir Shootalot )were flying on his head . Then Sniper laughing him up

Sniper : If you want to be the rock star . Retrain again , wanker ! So now , i had to go . See ya

Then Sniper leaves Guitar Villain away until the chopper will arrived soon and he's begin to reach to Sonic and other heroes

 **(Sonic , Rainbow , and other...POV)**

When Sonic and the rest of hereos were find Fluttershy , Omega , Bastion and Winston . Sonic and the rest of heroes (Including : Silver , Soldier ,Demoman , Pharah , Ana , Zenyatta and Rainbow Dash) were fought IS fighters : Sonic spinning like an ball and dashing to take down any IS fighters , Rainbow was running/flying very fast while IS fighters couldn't shoot her . Then Rainbow Dash kicks 4 IS fighters away , Symmetra put Sentry Turret at the wall of alley and her Sentry Turret was firing lazer beam to shoot 3 IS fighters , Then Soldier has show-off he's jumping up very high by his Air Strike laucher and he's ready to shoot all IS fighters

Soldier : Screaming Eagle !

Then Soldier firing 15 rockets from his Air Strike to blowed 7 IS fighters . Once IS fighters were being blowing away by Soldier , Pharah also flying up and she's lauching all the minirockets at her suit to blowed 5 IS fighters , Demoman firing his Iron Bomber to blowed 4 IS fighters . Then he's wielding his Eyelander and his shield Tide Turner to charging up . Once Demoman charging up with his Medieval weapon , Demoman has chopping IS fighter's head , and Demoman stabbed IS fighter while IS fighter tried to shoot him with his AK74U . Then Demoman pulled his sword out and chopping the head . Then 1 IS fighter with DSHK machine gun saw Demoman was killed the Jihad unit and he's firing up to shoot Demoman , and Demoman rolling to the car to avoid from crossfire of IS fighter and he's shouted to call for help

Demoman : I need some help to kill this guy !

Once IS fighter firing DSHK machine gun very madly . But suddenly , Ana was holding the target at IS fighter firing machine gun while she's hiding somewhere at the ruin plaza . Then she's firing up and 1 IS fighter has been shot down .

Ana : Gotcha !

Back to Zenyatta , he's didn't want to combat but he will helped the heroes with his Orb of Harmony , Silver used his telekinesis and he's moving these firearm weapons from IS fighters to him . Once he's got all rifles and machine gun ,8 IS fighters were panic up where's Silver got the weapon , and Silver used these firearm weapons by his telekinesis to point 8 IS fighters while these firearm weapons were already pulled the bolts

Silver : *smrik* Looks like all of you've lost your own weapons . But... i may all of you gonna painful this !

Silver firing these firearm weapons by his telekinesis to shoot 8 IS fighters . 8 IS fighters tried to find the hiding places from Silver but it's was too late . 8 IS fighters were being killed by Silver and Silver's giving down these weapons to dead IS fighters after he's killed them

Silver : Thanks for your weapons . But you're died already

Once the heroes were fought against Daesh . The Daesh were running away from heroes like an coward while they dropped their firearm weapons and they gone away

Sonic : Looks like they runaway like an coward . Now we're teamwork !

Soldier : Yeah !

Ana : That's exacly we fought against the terror !

Pharah : Me either too

Zenyatta : They shouldn't used the religious beliefs . Because the religious beliefs wasn't able to worth of them

Silver : But it's just an illusion i think

Symmetra : Maybe they fight for god Allah ? Especially the Pakistanis , who was respectifull for the Muslim and they disharmony the Hindu . Including India , where's Indian government was oppression The Muslim community in this my country . That's why the Muslim tried to terror every countries for years

Silver : You're right . These Muslim was very extremist and they want to revenge what the government did to them

Rainbow : If they fight us back . They shall not pass !

Sonic : Yeah !

Rainbow and Sonic were fistpump each other

Demoman : Oh i'm almost forgot . If we dominating them ? So why we don't just find Fluttershy and other...

Sonic : You're right , Demo . I'm almost forgot for them . So we must get to the zoo at cost !

Rainbow : Hey guys ! They're here !

Then the heroes saw Fluttershy , Winston , Omega and Bastion were running to the heroes's front . Then Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash just like an sister where's she met

Fluttershy : Rainbow Dash !

Rainbow : Fluttershy . I'm so worry to you

Fluttershy : Me too . Thanks for Omega and Bastion from the dangerous

Winston : And she saved me from the mad black panther causing she's could control these animal . How did she's could control these animal ?

Rainbow : Well actually...I don't know what'd i say

Sonic : I remind Cream also love her animal . Including her pet chao : Cheese

Once the heroes were talking each other . Then Animan still watching the heroes while he's still in his eagle form

Animan : So these heroes has came from other dimensions ?*laugh* Looks like these rodents need to fight someone like me !

Then Animan was flying down and he's transforming into unknown animals . Back to heroes , they still talking each other while they didn't know about the villain was appeared

Sonic : Alright , guys . Let's go find Shadow and other and we gonna sweap out these terrors and these villains

Everyone : Yeah !

Soldier : Ugh , guys ... I think...we weren't done yet .

Sonic : Why ?

Soldier : Look !

The heroes were looked up something where's Soldier seek . Then the giant foots was going down the street while it something was walking on the street , and these claws is very sharpily , and mouth just like an crocodile , and the big vertebra covering by the skin . Then the heroes were encounter next boss battle . It's was Animan , he was transforming into Spinosaurus and he's ready to fight the heroes

Demoman : Holy mother !

Silver : Damn

Pharah : Impossible !

Ana : It should be extinct . How did it survive from climate change !

Animan : Because i'm not the last dinosaur from the climate change or the meteor !

Winston : Wait . I knew you . You the one who was fight me while you are the panther

Animan : Yes i'am the panther . But now i'am the Spinosaurus . Stronger than T-REX

Rainbow " Wait . I remind my parent and me were watching that dinosaur fought the T-REX in Jurassic Park 3 ?

Sonic : Wait ? Did you met him already , Winston ?

Winston : Yes it's him . He was attack Fluttershy while i'm stop him and Fluttershy was saved me from him in the zoo

Animan : That's because this girl is my prey . She's very delicious !

Rainbow : Hey ! Are you supposed to eat Fluttershy ?

Animan : Of course . If i ate her . I could controlled every animal to conquer the world and vanishing the humanity !

Rainbow : If you want eat her . Then what about eat me first . Your mouth just an asshole , spinny

Sonic : Yeah . In fact , my friend and i'm gonna beat you down until you wouldn't eat Fluttershy

Soldier : Yeah . If you eat Fluttershy . My rocket will gonna blowed you up in your mouth !

Everyone : Yeah !

Animan : You guys so pretty tough . But you guys will soon be defeated !

 **(Spy and Pyro POV)**

Spy and Pyro were walking on the street while IS fighters doesn't appear somewhere at ruin plaza . Once Spy and Pyro were walking on the street , Spy saw an abandon souvenir store while the store was locked and he's call Pyro

Spy : Pyro . Smashing the lock

Pyro : Ugh !

Pyro took his Homewrecker and he's smashing down the lock . Once Pyro's smashing down the lock , Pyro and Spy were entered the store while Spy opening his flashlight . Then Spy seeking something while he's pointing by his flashlight and he saw these objects was messed and dirty in during the war

Spy : Pyro . Did you know about this shop ?

Pyro : Ugh (No) !

Spy : This is where i was came here to buy the souvenir stuff for Scout's mom in 25 years ago ?! But now , it's abandon today ! So that's why i came back to Paris with Rarity

Pyro : Uh .huhuhhuhuhhhuhhuhu ?! (Yeah . So why wouldn't you tell about your story ?)

Spy : I see . When i was came to...

(flashback)

 **\- Paris , France in 1999**

When Spy told his story . Back to his past . In 1999 , Paris was such beautiful capital city and significant of love , there's no sigh terrorist attack . Every people were have their hobbies like : Buy the flower for girlfriend , the artish was drawing his portrait... and some of the most the event of this year like : Fire in the Mont Blanc Tunnel kills 39 peoples , European Parliament election and other...Back to Spy , he was came at souvenir store to buy for Scout's mom while he's wasn't a Spy . But he doesn't a Spy but he's still just Francois Tullmen . Who was an thin man wearing his tuxedo without the mask before TF2 in 2010 , Francois ( Spy) was looking something to buy for Scout's mon . Then Mr Fu or Master Fu was an shopkeeper before he's the healer . Master Fu was cleaning the table and he's begin to meet the customer like Francois while while Francois was looking for something

Mr Fu : Good morning , sir . What can i help you ?

Francois (Spy) : I've just looking something for my girlfriend . So can you help me to find something ?

Mr Fu : Of course . Please follow me

Mr Fu led Francois (Spy) to clothing's front . Most these Chinese traditional dresses were on the pole with Clothes hangers and Francois (Spy) looking for the fit dress for Scout's mom , and he's choose the blue thing

Francois (Spy) : I choose blue dress . Taking off

Mr Fu : Ok

Mr Fu holding his hook pole and he's get the blue dress down . Once the blue dress down to Mr Fu . Spy gaves him the money after he's bought the blue dress and he's ready to leave the store

Francois (Spy) : Looks like i had to go now

Francois (Spy) was closing to open the door . Then Mr Fu want to talk to him

Mr Fu : Hold on , sir

Francois (Spy) : What happen ?

Mr Fu : Before you've go . There's something i need to tell you about them

Francois (Spy) : Alright . Go ahead

Mr Fu : I had some question to you : After you've bought the blue dress for your girlfriend . What it's your purpose ?

Francois (Spy) : Actually . My goal is my girlfriend and i would go to Agreste's Mansion to joined Gabriel follow the letter of invite from The Agreste

Mr Fu : Oh really . So could you come here with me please ?

Francois (Spy) : Sure

Francois (Spy) goes to Mr Fu's front .

Francois (Spy) : Alright . What it is ?

Mr Fu : These something is very unnormally for CEO of Gabriel

Francois (Spy) : What ?

Mr Fu : Gabriel was actually an mad man

Francois (Spy) : Why'd you saying that ?

Mr Fu : Of course . Gabriel was actually an mad man they didn't know about him . Let me i'm telling you , Gabriel was acutally the villain who was an man hiding the shadow and cunning . His goal is using his Miraculouses to gain their absolute power that he needs to achieve his dearest, secret wish, not caring if he causes people harm in the process. His akumatized villains are his most powerful known weapon, and he chooses his victims carefully and cleverly, usually people who are emotionally at their weakest, giving them ideas if they're struggling to think up of one. He is a great deceiver, persuading people that he cares about their problems and gives them powers to help them solve them when in fact, he does it because he wants them to retrieve the Miraculouses for him. That's why the reason Gabriel was an villain and i may call him : Hawk Moth

Francois (Spy) : Hawk Moth ?

Mr Fu : Yes . He's the one who did this for them and he's want to find more diffence Miraculouses in France . Not just France , all around the world what he's search

Francois (Spy) : So could give some any objects about Miraculouses

Mr Fu took the picture and he's gave the picture to Francois (Spy)

Mr Fu : Here . This is Miraculouses

Spy (voice) : Once he's gave me a picture about The Miraculouses , i was leaving the shop and back to hotel where's Scout's mom living here while she's waiting for me

(stop the flashback)

Spy : So that's why i was buying the blue dress for Scout's mom and discuss with Chinese old man . I supposed we meet him soon after all

Pyro : Uh !

Spy : So anyway , Pyro . Let's us go now and finish him off

Pyro : Uh !

Once Pyro and Spy were leaving the store . Spy and Pyro were running off and they reaching to Argeste's Mansion while Argeste Mansion just up ahead only 36 km

 **When Pyro and Spy were reaching to Argeste mansion where's Hawk Moth was waiting for Spy until the war on terror in France still continued to the morning , the heroes were face to face Animan while Animan was in Spinosarus's form . After that , Soldier 76 and his unit were looking for Reaper alongside with Widowmaker . Then Scout , Tracer were following after Ladybug and Chatnoir to find Soldier 76 .**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

Hawk Moth was standing near the big window with these butterflies to waiting for Spy

Hawk Moth : This year just the beginning and these fools couldn't fight back the heroes . Whatever these villains were defeated . So i supposed to waiting for Tullmen and The Miraculouses after i was captured the shining emerald . You'll see , Tullmen . I'am the most powerful men in Paris and the world and i shall able to conquer the world until my miraculouses will back to my hand ! *laugh*

Once Hawk Moth laughing up , these butterflies were flying up to covered the screen

(to be continued)


	41. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Part 6)

**\- Paris , France**

 **(Soldier 76** **and 24th Infantry Regiment POV )**

The battle still done yet . Soldier 76 and his unit were inside 3 VBCIs to reached Trocadero square where's Reaper was waiting for Soldier 76 . But they being stucked in the battle with IS , so they firing autocannons to shoot any IS fighters despite every RPG . Once IS fighters were being defeated , then they kept roiling the tires to moving to Trocadero square . But suddenly , 12 IS cavalries were charging up at 3 VBCIs with theirs Mokolov cocktails .

Soldier 76 : IS horsemans , 7 o'clock . Target engage !

French army 34 : Don't let them burned our vehicles . Shoot them now !

3 VBCIs were firing autocannons to shoot IS cavalries , 6 cavalries were killed and 6 cavalries were remained . Then 1 IS cavalry's throwing the Mokolov cocktails at 1 VBCI while Soldier 76 wasn't inside that vehicle . Then the vehicles has burning up and 15 mens were stucked inside this vehicle . Once they're get out the vehicles , 1 IS cavalry was slashing down 1 French troop by his Scimitar and 1 IS cavalry bring the flamethrower , and he's burning French armies inside the vehicles . Then 1 vehicles and the unit has been killed

French army 34 : We've lost 1 unit , sir !

Soldier 76 : Revenge shot !

2 VBCIs were firing autocannons to shoot IS cavalries after they burned 15 mens inside the armored vehicles . Finally , 6 IS cavalries has been killed by the revenge and Soldier 76 get down the vehicles , and he's went to the burning vehicles . He saw 15 French soldiers were being burned inside with the smell of flesh . Then Soldier 76 praying for 15 mens to rest in peace for them

Soldier 76 : Hope may god pray for them !

Soldier 76 was bitterness what IS fighters did for them and he's came back to armored vehicle to keep moving

French army 34 : Sir !

Soldier 76 : We had to move now . Reaper would pay for this ! Let's move !

Once Soldier 76's get on the vehicles , 2 VBCIs were roiling on the street to keep moving to Trocadero square

 **(Dante , Bayonetta , Jeanne and Vergil POV)**

After the fighting against IS fighters , Dante and Vergil were finally sweeped out these IS fighters just like Bayonetta and Jeanne . Then the heroes must encounter from the villains . It's was Junkrat , Roadhog and Princess Fragrance . They came here for face to face the heroes

Dante : Not that piece of shit , again !

Vergil : Wait . Did you met them already ?

Dante : Of course . That piece of shit makes me crazy like a mental while i'm imprisoned with them

Bayonetta : So that's why you've meet them in the jail . Anyway . So lady , who are you

Princess Fragrance : My name is Princess Fragrance , i came here for my goal . My goal is defeat all the heroes like all of you

Dante : Uh ! Looks like we have a challenge

Vergil : Yeah . In fact , they couldn't defeating us causing their weapons are the homemade !

Dante : Easy to kill

Princess Fragrance : Well in that case . Boys , let's taste off them very painful !

Junkrat : With pleasure , my princess !

Roadhog : Same on it !

Dante : Ready , Ver ?

Vergil : I'm ready

Jeanne : Me too

Bayonetta : Same on it ! Let's dance !

The battle is begin , Dante charging first and he's ready to his dual Evory and Ivory pistols to shoot the villains , Princess Fragrance was dodging Dante's crossfires and she's lead Junkrat and Roadhog to attack the heroes .

Princess Fragrance : Boys , let's bring them down !

Vergil : Jeanne , Cereza . You both go now ! Find Sonic !

Dante : Me and my brother will finished our business !

Jeanne : Let's go , sister . We don't have to waste the time !

Bayonetta : Right !

Bayonetta's transformed into the bird and Jeanne get her motorbike . Then they both were fleeing away Dante and Vergil to find Sonic . Once Bayonetta and Jeanne were leaving Sparda's brother , Dante and Vergil ready to fight Junkrat , Roadhog and Princess Fragrance . Junkrat fring his Frag Launcher to shoot Dante and Vergil , Roadhog also firing Scrap gun to shoot Dante and Vergil . Dante used his Rebellion sword and he's deflects these explosion projectiles from Junkrat , Vergil was running from these explosion projectiles from Junkrat and he's pickup Benelli M3T Super 90 shotgun from dead IS fighter to shoot Princess Fragrance . But Roadhog was shoot at Vergil and Vergil was hiding the car and he's firing the shotgun to shoot Roadhog while he's pumping his shotgun . Back to Dante , he's still fought Junkrat and he's kept deflecting these explosion projectiles . Once he's deflecting these explosion projectiles , Dante may using his Devil Trigger to make him strong while his hair turned into while and his eyes into black with red aura , his jacket growing the red and his skin turned into white with many scars . Junkrat has panic up and he's seem Dante has turned into the berserk Devil Trigger

Junkrat : Oh ! So this is his power where he's used it during the emergency

Dante : Scared ? Does too much scars ? But now . I'll show you how to fear !

Junkrat : Oh no

Dante charging up at Junkrat and he's slashing Junkrat all of times by his Devil Trigger . Once he's swing his Rebellion sword to slashed Junkrat , Dante used his final stab at Junkrat and send Junkrat at the abandon shop .

Princess Fragrance : Impossible !

Dante : Impossible ? What are you talking about . It's very simple to kill faster . Now , after i kill that guy . You'll be the next of the list

Princess Fragrance : If you want to kill me . Then take this !

Princess Fragrance took her Perfume gun and she's pointed at Dante . Then Dante used his Ophion hook and he's throwing his Ophion to grabbed her Perfume gun . Once he's grabbed the Perfume gun and giving back to Dante . Dante chop off Perfume gun by his Rebellion

Princess Fragrance : My gun . How did you !

Dante : Without the weapon . Surrender yourself !

Princess Fragrance : I'am the princess . I shall not surrender !

Then Vergil has showoff and he's took his Yamato katana to pointed at Princess Fragrance

Vergil : If you want to fight back . You supposed to find other weapon and you could able to fight back

Princess Fragrance : Wait . I thought you supposed to fought the big hog (Roadhog)

Vergil : Yes . I did . But that pig has finally defeated and he may lost his blood to much. Anyway ,so are you surrender or not !?

Dante : Just quit it !

Once Vergil and Dante were threated Princess Fragrance to surrender , Princess Fragrance was hand up the air and she's finally unconditionally surrender

Dante : That's right , lady . Just hand up on the air and waiting for the the troop

 **(Sonic , Rainbow and other heroes POV)**

The heroes still fought Animan where Animan was at Spinosaurus's form , Sonic was keep running around to distracted Animan and Rainbow Dash also same Sonic too , Silver used his Telekinesis to hold the technical (vehicle) and he's throwing the techincal at Spinosaurus . Then Animan swing away the techinical by his tail , Omega and Bastion were firing arm weapons to shoot Animan , Winston firing his Tesla Cannon to shoot at Animan , Soldier blows his shell of Concheror to make the heroes attack faster .

Soldier : Charge !

Demoman : Bring the dinosaur down !

Soldier jumping up by his rocket launcher and he's took his Market Gardener to attack Animan while he's still on the high . Once he's fall down at Animan , Animan saw Soldier charging down at him , then he's swing his tail away at Soldier , and Soldier has been hitting at the wall . Then Soldier falling down while the wall was into the shape of Soldier hitting the wall . Then Soldier has collapsed

Soldier : Ouch ! That was an amazing killing spree . BY THAT DINOSAUR ! *fainted* Ouch !

Demoman firing his Loch'n'Load to shoot at Animan , Pharah firing her Rocket launcher to shoot at Animan , Ana firing her Biotic Rifle to shoot Animan while she's hiding the alley with Fluttershy , Zenyatta firing his Orb of Discord to shoot at Animan , Symmetra also firng Photon Projector to shoot at Animan , Raiinbow pickup M249 machine gun with grenade launcher . Once she's flying up . She firing M249 machine gun to shoot Animan . Then Sonic was spinning like an ball and he's charging up toward at Animan . Animan has been hitting all of time by Sonic .

Animan : I couldn't take care anymore ! Die !

Animan used his head to beat Sonic away , and he's bite Rainbow Dash's leg and send Rainbow Dash flung away , then he's used his claws to attack Demoman , Demoman dodging the claws while he's roiling from Animan , he's seen Animan chest was an weakness where's Demoman want to slaught and he's took Eyelander to ready for slash straight the chest

Demoman : (If you fight the dragon . You have to cut through the chest when you've found it !) Just like King Degroot told me about how to deal the dragon ! Let's end this thing !

Demoman shouting up and he's stabbed through at Animan's chest . Animan's screamed up very painful at his chest and Demoman running up when his sword slaughtering straigh at Animal's chest to belly . Once he's slaught at the chest to belly , Demoman pulled his sword and he's slashing Animan's legs . Then Animan begin to nap down while his legs being slashed and bleeding . Once Animan goes nap down , Demoman firing his Grapling Hook to grabbed Animan's neck and he's pulled up by his grapling hook . Then Demoman slashing Animan's neck at behind while the blood was splashed at Demoman , and Demoman jump down the ground and Animan has finally been killed by Demoman while he's falling down the ground . The heroes were stopped fighting Animan while Sonic and Rainbow Dash are getting up , Demoman reaches closer at Animan and he's saw bracelet at Animan's arm , and he's get the bracelet out while Animan still less alive

Animan : It's...mine !

Demoman : Your ? I thought you supposed to dead . But now , i'll finished you until you're dead !

Demoman stabbed his Eyelander at Animan's head and Animan has been killed , Then Demoman put down the bracelet and he's broke down the bracelet to end this thing . Once the bracelet being broken by Demoman . The heroes were cheered up and congrated Demoman (except Omega and Bastion )

Ana : Demoman . You are the real knight ! Unlike Reinhardt neither

Pharah : Cause you are black people . But you had killed that dinosaur

Fluttershy : Thank you for save me .

Winston : I couldn't say anything to you , Demo . But you actually fight like the knight against dragon

Omega : Mission accomplished

Sonic : Demo , you are the best !

Rainbow : Me too !

Silver : Well . That's why i should reading back the history

Symmetra : So was i

Zenyatta : So this is that dinosaur we were fought it

Silver : Actually , yes

Soldier : Hey Demo

Demoman : Yes !

Soldier : You were finally killed that monster . But you'll received the medal !

Demoman : Oh , Soldier . I'm actually don't want the medal . Beside , cause we're teamwork and...

Demoman get on Animan and he's pulled his sword up the air

Demoman : The real knight of The Degroot was here ! And no one wouldn't ever tried to kill me !... So , does somebody able to take the photoshoot to get the moment ?

Soldier : Me too

Sonic : Ok so . Guys , didn't you have your own camera when you bring it ?

 **(Tracer and Scout POV)**

When Scout and Tracer were finding from Ladybug and Chatnoir . Then they both saw 1 VBCI has been burned already with 15 mens and they both get closer .Scout opens the flashlight and he saw 15 mens were being buried inside that vehicles .

Scout : Holy crap ! What was that ?!

Tracer : Unbelievable . 15 mens were buried inside vehicle

Scout : I wonder who did to this ?!

Tracer : Maybe the Jihad was did this to them

Scout : You're right . The Jihad wouldn't fear the government no matter what . So we've must to find somebody to asked

Tracer : But everyone was actually gone after they went to safe place . Do you know ?

? : Help , somebody !

Scout : Someone has shouted up !?

Tracer : Maybe the hostage . We had to save him before he were being killed !

Scout : Right !

When Tracer and Scout were running up . 6 IS fighters were ready for execution 1 Chinese-old man who was an healer and the man living longer since he was 186 . It's was Master Fu , he was an healer who was keeping the Miraculouses by his secret and doesn't everbody knew him was an Great Guardian . But now , he was being captured by IS fighters and they would Master Fu crouching down . Once Master Fu crounching down , 1 IS fighter was ready his Scimitar sword to beheaded Master Fu and 1 IS fighter was recording the footage of execution Master Fu by the camcorder , 2 IS fighters were holding Master Fu . Then IS fighter spoke up at Camcorder about execution

IS fighter 65 : Today , we were ready to execution the Chinese old man who was living on 186 years old . But now , the great execution the Chinese man will prepared for horrific execution : Beheaded !

All IS fighters were cheered up

All IS fighters : Allahu Akbar , Allahu Akbar !

Once Master Fu was ready his fate , Master Fu closing his eyes for his death and IS fighter held his Scimitar sword up to chop the head . But suddenly , 1 IS fighter took his Scimitar sword has been chopped off the arms by the cleaver (The Flying Guillotine) and all IS fighters has surprised where IS fighter lost his arm . Then Scout has showoff and he's firng his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot 2 IS fighters , and he's swinging his Sandman bat to take down 1 IS fighter . Then Master Fu opened his eyes and he saw Scout was saved him alive .

IS fighter 65 : Stop him . Don't let him ruin our moment !

2 IS fighters were ready for their Ak47 rifles to shoot Scout . But unfortunately , Tracer was already deployed her Pulse Bomb at 2 IS fighters and 2 IS fighters were being blowed up . Finally , 5 IS fighters were being killed and 1 remained . Scout begun to kill the last IS fighter and he's pointing his Baby Face's Blaster at IS fighter

IS fighter 65 : Stop , please . Don't kill me , I'm guilty and i knew everything god Allah blessing me !

Scout : Your guilty ? Your guilty must able to fix it . But i supposed your guilty won't able to fixed because you were killed how many innocent peoples . Tell me !

IS fighter 65 : Alot the people !

Scout : Good ! So it seem i had would rather die to you . But if you want to would rather die , tell god Allah is : You are suck ! Ok !

IS fighter 65 : Alright , alright !...I understand what'd you say !

Scout : Good ! Oh there's one more to do . Send your mens back to your freaking country and never return to Paris forever ! If you back Paris once again ? everyone will kill you without mercy !

Scout turning back and he's walking upon at Tracer and Master Fu . Once Scout went to Tracer and Master Fu , IS fighter took his knife and he's charging at Scout

Tracer : Scout . Behind you !

Then Scout swinging his Sandman bat at behind to take down 1 IS fighter who dare to attack himself . Once IS fighter going fall down by Scout . Now Scout is ready to kill him

Scout : You shouldn't able to kill me. Now , i will kill you without the mercy !

IS fighter 65 : No , no , no !

Scout swinging his Sandman very strong to hitting at IS fighter all the time despite the time stop , then 1 IS fighter has been beaten to dead . Scout stopped beating him and he's sweeping his sweat . Back to Tracer , she's getting up Master Fu and she's asked Master Fu

Tracer : Are you alright , mister ?

Master Fu : I'm alright , kid . Kid ?

Master Fu checking at Tracer in legs to head and he seem Tracer was actually women

Master Fu : Wait . You're not the men . You're women !

Tracer : Yeah . I knew , i'm actually the women . But everyone seem me was an men

Master Fu : It's alright , girls . Anyway , so it's that your boyfriend where's he wielding his bat ?

Tracer blushing up while he's say Tracer is her boyfriend . But actually is not

Tracer : Well...

Scout : What's going on ?

Tracer : Ah...Nothing

Scout : Tracy . Why don't you call the helicopter to take him to safety place

Master Fu : Oh no , no . I don't need the helicopter to take me . But it seen i've must asked you something

Scout : What it is ?

Master Fu : Are you related with Spy ?

Scout : Yeah...wait...How'd you knew him ?

Master Fu : Before i told this story . Go to the hiding place , this is very dangerous

2 minutes later after they found the hiding place , Master Fu was told with Scout and Tracer about Spy meet him during he's buy his clothes for Scout's mon , and talk about Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth

Scout : Wait ?! Spy was bought to my mother and you told Spy about Hawk Moth?

Master Fu : Of course . That's exacly where he came

Scout : Wait...my mother..I knew , i heard about Spy was raped my mother . But she wasn't actually my mother , my mother was actually my counterpart (BLU Scout )

Tracer ; Really ?

Scout : Yes , Spy was raped his mother while BLU Spy was capture the moment where's he hiding in another plaza . Anyway , so do you telling more about Spy's story ?

Master Fu : Alot the story to tell

Tracer : So go ahead !

Master Fu : Like this

(Flashback)

 **\- Agreste Mansion , 1999**

At Argreste Mansion , where's his house was decorated very monumental by Gabriel Agreste and his fancy party has already beginning to celebrate of his startup his Business : Gabriel is a brand created and owned by himself . The brand is known to produce a wide variety of clothes, as well as other items such as perfume and soccer balls. . Over 59 people has invited his party : Including Spy , Scout's mom and even Master Fu . Once the party is started , Gabriel and his wife were going down the stair with his son : Adrien while his son was an child where his wife holding his son . Then the couple were down the ground and everyone was interested Mrs Agreste caring his son . Back to Spy , Francois Tullmen (Spy) and Scout's mom were arrived at the mansion while Spy was wearing his Red fancy tuxedo with his fancy hat , and Scout's mom also wearing her Chinese blue dress after he's bought it for her and they seem Agreste mansion was very wide and designing like an castle .

Scout's mom : It's gorgeous . I'd never seen this mansion before !

Francois (Spy) : Yes . It might be competition other fancy mansions , and other plazas . Anyway so , my lady . Shall we ?

Scout's mom : Of course !

Once Scout's mom and Spy were walking together . Then Master Fu has show-off while he's wearing his Chinese tuxedo

Mr. Fu : So this is where Hawk Moth puts Miraculouses somewhere ?

Then Master Fu went off away . Back to Gabriel , he was leaving his wife and his child to the stage with speech table with microphone and he's ready to spoken his speech . Before he's spoke , he's testing the microphone and he's call his bodyguard to checking the microphone . Then microphone has been done and he's pumping the microphone . Once he's pumping the microphone , everyone were heard the sound and looked up at Gabriel

Gabriel : Ladies and Gentlemens , i would like to thanks all of you about support for my brand . My name is : Gabriel Agreste , the CEO of Gabriel . Today , Everyone didn't knew about Gabriel , because it's just the startup when i was ready for my business . And i want to expecting these brand products to export the market for consume every diffence products . Anyway , so ladies and gentlemen , our economy just growing uncount and increasing to 80% since of the world is going down the crisis , and to the next year was an new era to 21th century and the end of 20th century since of Cold War . Plus , instead the economy . Our brand will able growing up and competition of any-rivals who was tried to grew . Also we were completing our achieves to make brand stronger . But now , Gabriel is beginning export to market and we may export to the world what we expected ! We will make Gabriel into the most porpular in the world ever since

Eveyone were applaused at Gabriel

Gabriel : Thank you , thank you

After his speech , Gabriel and his relatives were talking each other and he's cheering the champagne with other peoples . Once Gabriel meets his relatives and other peoples . Then he's meet Spy and Scout's mom in the first time

Francois (Spy) : Boujour

Gabriel : Boujour

Then they both shaking their hands

Gabriel : How are you ?

Francois (Spy) : I'm fine , and you ?

Gabriel : Same to you . And it's that your girlfriend ?

Francois (Spy) : Yes . She was , but she's American

Gabriel : Oh . American ?

Francois (Spy) : Yes , American . But i was met her when i went to America . But now i take her to Paris

Gabriel : Oh , congratulation . And what your name , sir

Francois (Spy) : Francois Tullmen . I'm 32 years old

Gabriel : Wait . You're 32 years old and why'd you dating your American girlfriend

Francois (Spy) : Just late dating

Gabriel : Oh really . And anyway so i had to go

Francois (Spy) : Alright , just go ahead

After he's talking with Spy , Gabriel went on the stair to his room and Spy seen Gabriel was get to his room very unnormally . Then Spy ready to distracted Scout's mom

Francois (Spy) : Sweet heart

Scout's mom : Yes ?!

Francois (Spy) : I've must go to find the lavatory . I'm going pee it !

Scout's mom : Well . Go ahead !

Francois (Spy) : Merci !

Once's Spy entered the lavatory , he met again Mr Fu about Gabriel

Mr Fu : Did you meet him yet ?

Francois (Spy) : I was meet him and he's fleeing to his room

Mr Fu : Good . So it seen the lavatory doesn't have anything secure camera . But you were actually lucky today , Francois , find the Miraculouses when you followed him and do not let the cameras catches you , ok ?

Francois (Spy) : On it . Before i've go , i've must disguise other people first

After he's talking with Master Fu and disguised the person . Then he's get out the lavatory and went to the living room . Once's he get to the living room , Scout's mom was waiting for Spy very long time

Scout's mom : Where is he ?! He supposed to come back with me ? I wonder what he's doing ?

Back to Spy , he was hiding down the table with cloth and then , he's used his Cloak & Dagger to stealthy himself and make everyone didn't see him , and he's get out the table and he's ran off to the stair to find Gabriel . Once he's got on step floor 1 , Spy just looking around the rooms where's Gabriel living somewhere in this room and he saw 1 room was no one : Gabriel's atelier , where's his room was an offices , and Spy seen his room was an large room and alot the difference frames before Adrien . Once he's looked at the room while he's invisible . Gabriel was show-off while he's out his secret room at the bookshelf while the secret room didn't closed , Gabriel was leaving his room . Spy entered his room and he's get on the secret room . Once he's reach the secret room , Spy saw the Miraculouses at the pillar table with light and with 7 lazer points outside the light . Spy must find the way to disable the lazer point or pasiing through the lazer point .

Francois (Spy) : There's only way to get them . In the middle of night

Then Spy leaves the secret room and the door was automatilly closed . Back to Scout's mom , She's just waiting for her boyfriend on 1 hours while she's upset . Then Spy has returned to her

Scout's mom : What took you so long ?

Francois (Spy) : Well . That's alot people in lavatory i couldn't keep .

Scout's mom : Alright . I see , but i want to go back the hotel ?

Francois (Spy) : Why ?

Scout's mom : It's getting midnight , don't ya ?

Francois (Spy) : Sweetheart . It's too early

Scout's mom : How many ?

Francois (Spy) : 9 o'clock . That's all . Anyway , so could i take you to ice cream shop when you upset me ?

Then Scout's mom was smiling up when Spy said about to ice cream shop

(End of Flashback)

Scout : So then Spy and his girlfriend went to ice cream shop after Spy finding the Miraculouses

Master Fu : That's exacly why'd he's distracting his girlfriend . But , this story wasn't end here

Tracer : Well . Just go ahead and told me all this story

Master Fu : I'm sorry . This story is too long , i couldn't told it all

Scout : But you've must tell us all about his story , please . Instead i couldn't tell

Tracer : Just tell all it

Master Fu : Alright , this is getting longer when i tell

(Flashback)

In the middle of night on 0 o'clock , Spy was upon Agreste Mansion after the party has overed and left his girlfriend while Scout's mom slept at the hotel . Now Spy was wearing his clothes before TF2 like : Eye thief mask , Fancy Fedora hat and Gentlespy suit from Freak Fortress . But now Spy was equipment his weapon like : Modèle 1892 revolver , butterfly knife (Spy's original weapon) , homemade electro sapper (Spy's original weapon) , cloak & dagger , and disguise kit . But now , Spy's ready to entered the mansion . Before he's entered the mansion , Spy must avoid the secure camera from outside mansion by his Cloak & Dagger and he's running up to reach the wall . Once he's reaching the wall , Spy jump high up and he's holding the wall to get up . Spy didn't see any guard dog around the yard causing Gabriel doesn't buy his own dog . Then he's jump down the yard and he's reaching the mansion . Then he's jump up at the balcony and he's jump more another balcony . Once he's get on floor 2 , he's opened the door easy without the sound and he's get it there while he's closing the door . Then Spy took his Agreste map while he's closed his Cloak & Dagger and he's looked the map to find the breaker . Now he's saw the beaker was in the basement and he's put his map to his pocket . But suddenly , Spy saw Bodyguard's shadow like gorilla upon left corner and he's cloaking up to make the bodyguard couldn't see him . The bodyguard was patrolling the mansion somewhere and he's smelling something , then he's ignored it and walk away . Spy was feared him and keep moving to left corner . 34 minutes laters , Spy was found the basement after he's avoiding these cameras and he's entering the basement . The basement is full , dirty and too much stuffs . Then Spy saw the breaker on the wall and he's switch down the breaker to out the power . Meanwhile at Gabriel's bed room , Gabriel and his wife were sleeping at the bed and the baby : Adrien was slept on baby cot bed . But suddenly , the power has been sudden shutdown and Adrien was crying up . Once Adrien's crying , Gabriel and his wife were woke up while they both were tired .

Gabriel : *sigh* Honey , could you lull Adrien please !

Mrs. Agreste : Ugh ! What just happen here ?! It's power outage already ?

Gabriel looked at the window and he saw Paris didn't being power outage .

Gabriel : No , honey . It's wasn't *sigh* . Did Gorilla was fixed the power yet ?

Back to Spy , these cameras weren't operated around the mansion causing lost the power by Spy . Spy was used his night vision glasses to see the dark and he's finally reaching Gabriel's atelier . Spy knew everything the atelier after he's following Gabriel during the party and he's holding the bookshelf to opened the door , and he's getting inside . Once he's getting inside the secret room , he saw the lazer points doesn't growing up after he's shutdown the power and he's begun to get the Miraculouses

Spy : Well . Looks like i'am the genius . But now , time to get the stuff and get out the here as soon or possible !

Spy took his bag and he's get the Miraculouses to the bag . Once he's captured the Miraculouses , he leaves out the secret room and he's pushing the bookshelf to closed the door . Meanwhile at the basement , the bodyguard was found the breaker while he's pointing his flashlight and he's seem somebody was pulled down the switch of breaker . Then the bodyguard pulled the switch up to get the power back . All around the mansion has finally got the power back and the secure cameras were operated back , then the cameras has detected Spy was getaway at main hall while he's getaway

Announcer : Intruder alert , intruder alert . The thief has taking the property !

Spy : Oh merde !

Then the windows and doors has been closing by defend system anywhere to make Spy couldn't get out the mansion

Spy : That was supposed to happen !

Then Gabriel has show-off the mezzanine and he seen Spy was an thief who was stolen his property : Miraculouses

Gabriel : It's seem the clever thief was passing through my mansion . But now , you're being trapped here !

Spy : Oh no ! (Damn it , there's no where to get out !)

Gabriel : If you would surrender . Then you've must give me back where'd you get from me ! If not , you will died by my bodyguard . Gorilla . attack him !

The bodyguard has show-off after he leaves out the basement and he's ready to fight Spy

Spy : This is getting awkward !

The bodyguard was charging up at Spy . But Spy was dodged the bodyguard and he's took his knife to ready for battle while he's used his defend skill

Spy : (Damn it , i was being trapped . How i'm gonna get out the there ?)

Then Spy saw the bodyguard was keeping the remote at the tuxedo's pocket

Spy : (Could that remote is only way able to opened these gates ?! Well , let's find out )

The bodyguard attacks first and he punching at Spy . But Spy was sliding down the bodyguard and he's get up . But unfortunately , the bodyguard was punching him very strongly and flung him at the wall . Once's Spy hitting the wall , The Miraculouses has flung out the bag and these Miraculouses objects has flung out . Spy getting up and he's picks his knife to keep fighting . The bodyguard punchs at Spy and Spy dodging bodyguard's fist all the time , and Spy was scratching bodyguard's face into the scar by his knife and Bodyguard was counterback at Spy to flung him at Ladybug's earring and Chat Noir ring's front . After he's being punched by the bodyguard , Spy get Ladybug's earring and Chat Noir's ring to put at his pocket , and he's getting up to keep fighting . Then the bodyguard was charging at Spy and Spy dodging the fist , and he's used his knife to stabbed at the bodyguard's belly . The bodyguard screamed up very painful and Spy get rid off the remote at Bodyguard's pocket , and he's keep stabbing at the bodyguard's chest all the time . Then Spy get out the bodyguard while the bodyguard was covering his injuries , and he's crouching down while he isn't dead and blood was bleeding down too much . Then Spy ignored for the bodyguard and he's put his knife to pocket .

Gabriel : Seen you're such an pathenic for my guard , thief . But you couldn't able to get out my mansion and why did you switch down the power to captured my proverty , didn't you ? Oh i'm almost forgot . I was reconigzed you . You the one meet me with your American girl during the party , didn't you ?

Spy : Finally you were reconigzed me

Gabriel : Exacly , Mr Francois Tullmen . But why would you able getting here ?!

Spy : I'm not come here for stealing your property . I've just come here for my goal , my goal is capture the Miraculouses at your mansion . As you can see , The Miraculouses was make you corrupted , cunning , and your ambitious will not able to become the god like you ! That's why i came here to get this thing and giving back for someone has lost ! Beside , you wouldn't become the villain as like you and what if your son knew you are the villain , and even your wife too ! Tell me , it is true or false ! Think about it ! So decide to warned you and bring these Miraculouses back to someone has been lost or you've just keep following your occupation when you're the business men . But now , time to say goodbye to you

Gabriel couldn't ignored this thing . Spy pushing the buttom of remote to opened the gate and he's ready to get out the here . Before he's leaves the mansion , Gabriel took his pistol : M1911 to pointed at Spy .

Gabriel : That's nonsense what'd you say . You really think i was an bad guys as the businessmen . But you're wrong , cause you just an thief and i would not let you out my mansion !

Spy : So this is why'd you tried to kill me . Then !

Spy took his revolver to pointed at Gabriel

Spy : You supposed to thinking back yourself and your future won't helped you when you're the villain !

Gabriel : Shut up . I would not listen your say , but i'll kill you today !

Then Gabriel's wife saw his husband was pointed at Spy and she's running up to protected his husband . Then Gabriel firng his M1911 to shoot Spy . But Spy was dodging the bullet and he's firing his revolver to shoot Gabriel . But suddenly , Mrs. Agreste has saved his husband and she's being shot at her chest . Spy was surprised when she's protecting her husband and he just killed her . Then Gabriel has been heartbreaking and his wife has been shot while she's during critical

Gabriel : No , no , no . NO !

Spy has no chance to apology and he's leaving out the mansion fast to back to the hotel . Gabriel screamed up where she's being shot by Spy

Gabriel : *screamed * What had you've done to my wife ! Why , why ! Why ! That was supposed to happen !Oh god , oh god !*crying*

In the next morning in Mr Fu souvenir store , Francois was giving Ladybug's earring and Chat Noir's ring to Mr Fu while he's unhappy today .

Francois (Spy) : I'm so sorry , . It's just remained 2 Miraculouses and others...has still at the mansion . Please , forgive me

Mr Fu : It's alright , my friend . There's nothting when you regret . You've tried the best to get this and...

Francois (Spy) : No . You don't understand . I've just killed...Gabriel's wife in the middle of the night and every polices were seeking me around Paris . So i decide to go to America before police were found me

Mr Fu : Alright . Just bring your girlfriend back to America and you shouldn't come back Paris no matter they arresting you something ?!

Francois (Spy) : Understood . So i had to go now !

Mr Fu : Just go and don't let the cop catch you !

(End of Flashback)

Master Fu :...and then . He's and his girlfriend were fleeing to America and he will never back to Paris whatever waiting for many years

Scout : So that's why he's joined Team Fortress 2 in 6 years ago and he didn't told us about he's killed Hawk Moth's wife . Then , why did he returned to Paris today ?

Tracer : Maybe the police was cancelled pursue Spy . Anyway , so Master Fu , it's time to get out this place

Scout : Yeah , we were knew about Spy's story . Thanks for told us , today . Tracer , do you have your flare gun ?

Tracer : Of course

Scout : Then go ahead !

 **(Sonic , Rainbow and other heroes POV)**

Sonic and other heroes were keep fighting against IS fighters , Sonic used his spin dash to attacks 5 IS fighters , Rainbow was flying up where's she pony up and she's firing HGk416 to shoot 2 IS fighters , Winston firing his Tesla Cannon shoot 3 IS fighters , Omega and Bastion were firing their own firearm weapons to shoot IS fighters while they both in sentry mode , Soldier firng his Reserve Shooter to shoot 2 IS fighters and he's swinging his Market Gardener to take down 1 IS fighter , Demoman swinging his Eyelander to slashed 3 IS fighters and he's swinging IS fighter flung away by his Splendid Screen shield . Once he's slashing IS fighters by his sword , then IS fighter pulled the bolt the DSHK machine gun on the Technical and he's firing DSHK machine gun to shoot Demoman . But Demoman was blocking these crossfires by his shield and he's charging up upon IS fighter despite every crossfires shooting him . Then Demoman jumping up and he's slashing off IS fighter's head out the techincal , and he's get down the ground after he's slashing off IS fighter's head

Demoman : Try do not dare to shoot me , you bloody useless Caliphate !

Fluttershy controls these rats to attacks 3 IS fighters , Silver used his Telekinesis to hold these objects and he's throwing these objects toward at 4 IS fighters , Symmetra firing her Photon Projector to shoot any IS fighters and Zenyatta used his Orb of Discord to attack 2 IS fighters , Ana firing her Biotic rifle to shoot any IS fighters and Pharah also firing her Rocket Launcher to shoot any IS fighters alongside with her mother . Once the heroes fought IS fighters . Then suddenly , 25 IS fighters were arrived to fight the heroes .

Soldier : Another reinforcement !

Demoman : Ah . Come on ! It's can't be happening !

But suddenly , there's an big explosive was blowing up 25 IS fighters . Then the heroes start surprised where's IS fighters were killed by French Air Force or other...

Sonic : What just happening ?

? : You might thnik who i am

Sonic : Ugh . That voice ?!

Sonic looked up and he's saw Shadow , Sunset , Rouge , Twilight , Rarity and Pinkie Pie were arrived on the rooftop where's Sniper goes after .

Sonic : Shadow !

Rainbow : Sunset , Twilight ! You're here !

Rouge : Hey guys , long time no see !

Sonic : At least you are here . But , where's Sniper ?

Shadow : Don't worry . He goes after us . But don't worry , he will here

Once Shadow talks Sonic , then the heroes were heard snpier rifle sound and 1 IS fighter was falling down the ground suddenly with his SVD rifle . The heroes were looked left . It's was Sniper , he was killed IS sniper who was tried to kill Sonic by his AWper Hand and he's stopped aimming his sniper rifle

Sniper : Skill always beats luck !

Sonic : Sniper !

Sniper hears Sonic's voice and he saw his friend were looked him up . Then he's waving his hand

Sniper : Oh ! Sonic . You almost been shot !

Sonic : What ?!

Sniper : Cause you're careless . But don't worry , he's dead already !

Rainbow : Well . It's luck to you , Sonic . Thanks for Sniper , that guy was almost shot you

Sonic : Yeah . If he couldn't show off . I'm died already , you know

Then Shadow used his Chaos Control to move to Sonic's front with Twilight , Sunset , Rouge , Rarity and Pinkie . Once he's teleporting down the ground , Pinkie hugged tie Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash can't breathe while Pinkie was hugging tie

Pinkie : I'm miss you so much , Rainbow Dash !

Rainbow : Pinkie . I can't breathe

Sonic : I'm remind Amy was hugging me very tie during i fought Eggman

? : Sonic !

Sonic : What the ?! Oh man , not this time !

Then . Amy , DVA , Mei , Lucio , Reinhardt , Blaze , Engineer , Applejack , Torbjorn , McCree , Knuckles , Genji , Espio and Hanzo were arrived and they met again their friends . Amy hugs Sonic very tie like Pinkie

Amy : Sonic . I miss you so much !

Sonic : Amy , put me down !

Rainbow : Applejack !

Applejack : Dashie . It's been the long time , partner

Rainbow : Yeah !

Silver : How it is going , Blaze ?

Blaze : It's was nothing else

Demoman : Reinhardt !

Reinhardt : Hey , Degroot . How's going today !

Demoman : It is good time you were here . Oh i've got something to asked you !

Reinhardt : What it is !?

Demoman : I've just kill down that giant dinosaur from past time

Reinhardt : What ?! Really ?!

Demoman : Yeah . Not it wasn't actually that T-rex . It was acutally the Spinosaurus ! I've just take that monster down just like i slaught the dragon !

Reinhardt : Ah ! I wish i slaught that dinosaur just like you ! *sigh*

Demoman : But don't worry . You will see the dinosaur again !(I hope Reinhardt would upset . If he's upset , he will kill me the while !)

Knuckles : Sonic , may i ask you something !

Sonic : Yes ! Go ahead !

Knuckles : Sonic . Didn't you about these villain we were meet ?!

Sonic : Yes and even my friend too

Knuckles : Sonic . I knew this is very crazy . These villains are the normal people !

Sonic : What ?!

Rainbow : Really ?

Engineer : Yes . That's like Knuckles says . These villains are actually the civilian

Soldier : Who told them , Engineer ?

Engineer : That fat boy . Ivan . Me and my friend were meet him after he's been transforming into villains

Applejack : Yeah . In fact , Ivan was told us about the orign of villains from nowhere and he's told us about the butterfly

Fluttershy : Butterfly ?

Applejack : Of course . The butterfly , Ivan saw this butterfly was black and growing purple light while he's bullying his friend . Once butterfly entered the human body where's the people are upset and corrupted , everyone were being transformed into the diffences villains :Including Ivan , and their current goals is captured Miraculouses like Ladybug earring and Chat Noir ring

Sonic : Wait . It's that Hawk Moth used his butterfly and he's led to entered the human body , and become the villains like he's did ?!

McCree : Yes . Like Applepjack say . Once the villains attacks Paris , Ladybug and Chat Noir were show-off and they both were take down these villains . Once they beat down these villains , Ladybug erased evil butterfly into normal butterfly to make villain turned back to normal and everything has turned back to normal

Torbjorn : And if that villains captured Miraculouses , they giving the Miraculouses to Hawk Moth and they continued attacks Paris & around the world what he's did

Rarity : So that's how Spy was the nemesis of Hawk Moth where's Spy didn't told us about him

Shadow : That's right , Spy doesn't interest Hawk Moth causing he's seen Hawk Moth was an bad villain . Then what about the butterfly after Ladybug erased ?

Espio : I think they flying back to Hawk Moth's lair

Sonic : I see . Anyway , guys . So where's Pyro and Spy ?

Rariry : I knew . They both went to seek Hawk Moth's lair !

Lucio : But what about Jack (Soldier 76) ?

Soldier : Jack was seeking Reaper to kill him once for all and Scout & Tracer also too

? : I'm coming for you !

Soldier : That's sound ?! It's Heavy !

Heavy , Medic , Mercy and Zarya were arrived with giant bread monster where's they riding , the heroes were surprised where's Heavy taming his giant bread monster

Soldier : Holy mother of Joseph !

Reinhardt : So big !

Amy : This is real ?

Blaze : So huge i think

Rarity : Incredible !

Pinkie : So delicious !

Rainbow : Wow . How did they got the giant bread monster ?

Sonic : It make me remember when i ate the chili dog

Then Heavy , Mercy , Medic and Zarya were jumping down the ground

Engineer : I don't believable . How could you taming that monster and that monster supossed to dead ?!

Heavy : You guys don't understand . This monster was now is our ally , unlike this monster attacking us during Engineer's teleport experiment . Right ?

Bread monster was nodded Heavy

Heavy : Good ! You are bad boy

Fluttershy : Oh . Heavy has got his own pet

Rainbow : Yeah . But that monster is very creep and gross

Then the bread monster was prepared to vomit something

Heavy : Uh oh . I think my monster is going to vomit something ?

Sonic : Well . It's ain't good here

The bread monster has vomited something . It's was Wang Chen , he was an chef from China who was turned into villain : Kung Food and Rarity & everyone were surprised when Wang Chen was viscoused the saliva

Rarity : Mr. Chen . Are you alright ?

Medic : What ?! It's that Kung Food was actually the normal people ?

Heavy : What just happen . That villain should be able eat but why that guy turned back to human ?

Rarity : Are you alright , Mr. Chen

Wang Chen : Ugh...What . What it this ?

Rarity : Well . You've been viscoused the saliva

Wang Chen : What the saliva ? That's gross . Eww . I guess i should had to shower

Heavy : Uh . Sonic , what it is mean ? That villain should be eat and why he's supposed to turning back to human form ?

Sonic : Well . I don't know . But you should ask Engineer

Engineer : As you can see , everyone were being transformed into the diffences villains :Including Ivan , and their current goals is captured Miraculouses like Ladybug earring and Chat Noir ring . Once the villains attacks Paris , Ladybug and Chat Noir were show-off and they both were take down these villains . Once they beat down these villains , Ladybug erased evil butterfly into normal butterfly to make villain turned back to normal and everything has turned back to normal .

Mercy : Oh . So that the reason why they turned the villain by Hawk Moth did

Rarity : Mr. Chen . I'll take to the chopper and you will take to the safety place . Are you understand ?

Wang Chen : Understood . But i'm afraid i can't understand when they speak English

Rarity : But don't worry . I will convinced them and you should able to listen to them

Wang Chen : 谢谢 (Thank you) , missy

Mei : My name is Mei . I could help you to convinced with languege causing i'm the Chinese

Wang Chen : 谢谢 (Thank you) , Mei

Mei : 不用谢 (Don't mention it) ! Let's go , Rarity

Rarity : Sure it

Rarity and Mei were taking Wang to find the chopper . Then the heroes were still discussing each other .

Sonic : So guys . What should we do now ?

Shadow : We should split out the team

Sonic : Alright , Shadow . Go ahead !

Shadow : Right . We've must split out the team only 6 : Sonic , Lucio , Genji , Amy , Pinkie , Espio , Rainbow . You guys would be Speed team

Sonic : Sound good , Shadow .

Rainbow : I like it !

Lucio : Oh yeah . It's should be fun

Pinkie : I can't wait to run

Amy : Me too !

Genji : Sound like i was rushing like the wind

Shadow : You guys must able to Scout and Tracer . And : Me , Sunset , Hanzo , Sniper , Ana , Rouge . You guys would be Dark team

Sunset : I love how Shadow split the team

Sniper : Me too ! Shadow is always edging in my soul

Demoman : Soldier , Pharah , Heavy , Zarya , Mercy , Medic , Reinhardt and me . Let's slaught some Caliphate ! Team Slaughter !

Soldier : Oh yeah !

Pharah : That was i thought !

Heavy : *laugh* Let's make Russia great again !

Zarya : Sound good , Heavy !

Medic : I'm gonna get their bloods and no one messing me !

Mercy : Oh , Ludwig !

Knuckles : Alright . Applejack , McCree , Engineer , Torbjorn , Bastion , Omega and i will business for them ! I called this team : Team Crusher !

Fluttershy : Rarity , Winston , Mei , i could take care for them with the kindness : Team Kindness

Silver : Blaze , Symmetra , Zenyatta , Twilight , DVA and i will also take care for them ! I called this team : Team PK !

Shadow : Alright . Settle this ! Guys , before we ready . But first , Team Speed will find Scout and Tracer , Team Crusher will be Humanitarian aid where's people's stucking somewhere at the city , Team PK will also be Humanitarian aid unlike Team Crusher .

Knuckles : Silver . This time i will win this aid game!

Silver : I'm not race with you , Knuckie !

Shadow : Team Kindness will find Spy and Hawk Moth , Team Slaughter will slaught more Caliphate if they tried to killing us !

Demoman : *laugh* Who's laughing now !

Shadow : And My team will find Jack and we'll bring Reaper down the ground ! Do you get it ?!

Sonic : On it !

Rainbow : Yeah !

Soldier : Let's do this !

Demoman : Time to slaught them all !

Twilight : Silver , Are you ready ?

Silver : Alright !

Heavy ; Let's bring these cowards to justice !

...

Shadow : Good . Let's do this once of all !

 **(Soldier 76** **and 24th Infantry Regiment POV )**

 **\- Trocadero Square**

During the battle , Soldier 76 and his mens were arrived Trocadero square where's Reaper waiting for Soldier 76 while they get out their VBCIs . Then Reaper was standing on the square and he saw Soldier 76 and his men to surrounding himself . Then French troops were holding their firearm weapons up to pointed at Reaper .

Reaper : What took you so long , Jack . I'm been waiting for the long time

Soldier 76 : Reyes . I knew you are the god of death . But you should able to surrender

Reaper : These fools . You bring these fool to kill me *laugh* . Well , i'm laughing so big . Anyway , you see . Paris , the city of love and become to the city of destruction . Do you know ?

Soldier 76 : This is all of your fault , Reyes . You were did this in the future and you were still continued to make Paris into sea flame ?!

Reaper : That because i hate you . Beside , Jack . Just look up the Eiffel tower , they already deploying 200 demolish bombs in this tower and if they success their fate . Paris is no longer Paris . Just like France and the rest of the world . So Jack , what'd you say ? Huh !

Soldier 76 : That's sound like Omnic attacks Paris , Reyes . Plus , even the rebels also attacks Paris either . But the Overwatch's still never give up until you had surrender

Reaper : That's because the fight of you and me . Not these fool were tried to help you . But , there's no one would helped you !

Reaper took his dual Hellfire Shotgun and he's used his Death Blossom to shoot arounding French troops and Soldier 76

Soldier 76 : Incoming !

French soldiers were find the hiding places from Reaper and they're firing their firearm weapons to shoot Reaper . But unfortunately , these venom mines of Widowmaker were deploying somewhere at the pillar where's French troops are hiding their own . Then the Venom mines has blowing up to make French soldiers being venomed and make soldiers died faster . Once French soldiers being vemoned , they died easier very faster where's Widowmaker used her trap . Then Reaper stopped firing his Hellfire Shotgun and he's throwing away to get another Hellfire Shotgun .

Soldier 76 : No !

Then All French soldiers has been killed by Reaper and Widowmaker . Soldier 76 was lucky where's he get down and he's doesn't hiding with his men

Soldier 76 : What had you've done to them , Reyes !

Reaper : Just addicted your mens with shisha, you knew . Let's forget it . It's just you and me , Jack . Fight me !

Soldier 76 took his Heavy Pulse Rifle and he's firing his rifle to shoot Reaper . Reaper dodging these crossfires and he's firing back his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot Soldier 76 . Soldier 76 rolling right to dodging these red crossfires and he's used Tatical Visor to get rid the target , Reaper . Then Soldier firng Helix Rockets to shoot and blowed Reaper . But Reaper was used black smoke to move up the rooftop (Shadow Step) while he's dodging the rockets , and he's throwing away his shotgun and he's get another Hellfire Shotgun .

Reaper : This time i will send you to hell !

 **(Ladybug and Chatnoir POV)**

When Ladybug and Chatnoir were running up to reach Trocadero Square .

Ladybug : Chatnoir , how far it is ?

Chatnoir : We've almost there . Just keep moving !

But suddenly , Ladybug and Chatnoir were hiding at the rooftop door where's somebody was shooting at 2 heroes .

Ladybug : What was that ? Chatnoir , what just happening here ?

Chatnoir : Let me check !

Chatnoir used his binocular and he's saw Widowmaker was aimming her Widow Kiss on the Eiffel Tower and he's hiding before Widowmaker shoots him

Ladybug ; What it is ?

Chatnoir : A sniper . The female sniper . But why'd she was purple ?

Ladybug : Purple ?

Chatnoir : Yes . It's seen she was being akumanized in the future i think

Ladybug : Wait ? Another Akumanized ?

Chatnoir : Yes . Not just her , the god of death also being akumanized . But they both was actually from future but why'd they does transforming into villains ?!

Ladybug : Maybe we've just take down for them first and we'll decryption them for the reason

Chatnoir : You're right . But my lady , you should take care the purple girl and i will dealing with god of death

Ladybug : Ok !

 **(Team Slaughter : Demoman , Soldier , Pharah , Heavy , Zarya , Mercy , Medic and Reinhardt POV)**

(Marathon - 300 : Rise of an Empire soundtrack)

When the battle's still not over , 34 IS fighters were face to face the heroes where's Demoman slashing them by Eyelander , Heavy firing his Tomislav to shoot any IS fighters alongside Medic heals Heavy , 1 IS sniper tried to shoot down Heavy but Soldier was take down him by his Direct Hit . Then Soldier used his own Half Zatoichi katana sword to slashing IS fighters where's Soldier got his sword during Suijin server (King of the Hill) and he's slashing more 2 IS fighters .

Soldier : 今回 。 皆さんは皆、もう見ることはありません！ あなたの頭は亀頭に属します (This time . All of you will no more heads to see ! And your heads will belong to the maggots !) Kill them all !

Pharah : Did he's just speak Japanese ?

Mercy : I don't know . But maybe you should ask Demoman

Demoman : Cause he's watching anime so much . Now he was being impacting by Japanese Culture

Pharah : Why ?

Demoman : Because he ate sushi so much with maggots

Pharah : Ew ! That's gross

Demoman : That's Soldier . Anyway so i had to kill some Daesh . Here i come !

Zarya firing the beam of Particle Cannon to shoot IS fighters , Mercy firing her Caduceus Blaster to shoot any IS fighters , Pharah firing her rocket launcher to shoot 5 IS fighters , Reinhardt swinging his Rocket Hammer to beat 4 IS fighters away , Demoman swinging his Eyelander to slashed 4 IS fighters and he's slashing more 2 IS fighters while the bloods of IS fighters were splashing at Demoman's face . But suddenly , there's 1 IS fighter wielding RPG 7 to pointed at Demoman and firing the rocket to blowed Demoman .Reinhardt was feeling something and he's used his Barrier Field to blocked the rocket , and protected Demoman .

Demoman : Thanks mate !

Reinhardt : You're welcome and get rid of him !

Demoman : Right !

Demoman charging up and he's chopped off IS fighter's head where's he tried to blowed Demoman by RPG 7 . Then the 1 IS fighter was ready to fight Demoman by his Scimitar sword .

IS fighter 76 : *laugh* Are you supposed to be King Degroot's descendant ?

Demoman : Yes i'am and how did you know that ?!

IS fighter 76 : Cause you're look like a king and you're fighting like a king . But now , let's see who is the stronger . Who's the ant or elephant ?

Demoman : I choose ant

IS fighter 76 : Oh . Ant ? Then i would be elephant ! Elephant could able to crush the little ant !

IS fighter charging up to attack Demoman and Demoman chopped off the arms and head of IS fighter . Then Demoman win

Demoman : You are not underestimate the ant , cause ant would take elephant down like an music word !

(end the music)

 **(Team Speed : Sonic , Lucio , Genji , Amy , Pinkie , Espio , Rainbow )**

Sonic and Rainbow were used their same speed skills to attacked 5 IS fighters , Espio used Kuji-in to slowing the time and these crossfires of IS fighter where's they shot has slowing down . Then Espio rushing up to charging at 6 IS fighters and he's wielding his Kusanagi sword to slashing 6 IS fighters . Once he's slashing 6 IS fighters , Espio used his Kuji-in to back to the original time and 6 IS fighters were killed by Espio , Genji deflecting these crossfires very fast by Wakizashi Sword . Once he's deflecting these crossfires , Pinkie throwing her sprinkles to blowed 5 IS fighters where they shoots Genji .

Genji : Thanks , Pinkie

Pinkie : You're welcome

Back to Amy , Amy was swinging her Piko Piko hammer to take down 3 IS fighters , Lucio firing his Sonic Amplifier to shoot 3 IS fighters while he's skating on the street . Back to Sonic , both speedster were finally take down some IS fighters . But suddenly , there's 4 IS fighters were encountered Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Sonic : Rainbow , using your football skill and i'll turn the ball when i used the spin dash

Rainbow : I've got it !

Sonic was spinning like ball for while and Rainbow kicks Sonic toward at IS fighters . Then Sonic was take down 1 IS fighter and he's take down more 3 IS fighters when he's used Ricochet Dash to take down 1 to 4 IS fighters . Then Sonic was crouching down after he's used Ricochet Dash and he's get up to get the thumb for Rainbow Dash

Sonic : I love your football skill , Rainbow

Rainbow : That was nothing , Sonic !

Once the heroes were take down IS fighters . But suddenly , another 16 IS fighters were arrived to fight the heroes .

Sonic : Ah come on . Not again ?

Lucio : This is getting stupid !

Rainbow : Ah come on . That was supposed to happen !

Amy : Sonic . What should we do now ?

Then suddenly , there's an explosion was blowing up 15 IS fighters and the heroes were surprised where the explosion are come from

Sonic : What just happening ?

Lucio : There's an explode . But i think the air force was saved us from them ?

? : Maybe you guys should able to thinking

Sonic : Huh ? Who's there ?

(Nothing Helps - One Ok Rock)

Then the heroes turning back and they saw someone was approaches himself . When the dust fading away , the person was stepped on upon the heroes . It's was Dante , he was finally found Sonic and the rest of heroes . Also Vergil has show-off with Dante to meet Sonic .

Sonic : Who are you ? and why'd you 2 come here ?

(stop the music)

Dante : Sonic the Hedgehog . The fastest thing alive who was the famous mascot in the world ? It's that my brother was seeking him everywhere ?

Sonic : Me ?

Dante : And the rest of friend who was stand together with him ?

Genji : What'd he say ?

Sonic : So . What do you want us ? Who are you ?

Vergil : Sonic . May i intruduce . My name is Vergil and this is my brother : Dante . We are son of Sparda

Lucio : *whisper and talk with Genji* Sound like **Sparta** i think

Vergil : Sonic . I knew you and your friend wasn't supposed able to meet the stranger like me and brother . Even the fight . But i've come here for help you

Sonic : Help me ?

? : If you want to know . That would be make you understand ?

Sonic : Uh ? That's voice ?

? : Yes . That was i thought . Perhaps i should come here to meet you

Then Bayonetta has show-off and she's getting down the ground to meet Sonic

Bayonetta : Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic : Bayonetta ? What are you doing here ?

Rainbow : Wait . You knew her ?

Sonic : Yes . She is the part of Umbra Witches and everyone called her the Left Eye

Bayonetta : That because you met me from Super Smash Bros tournament when i was beating down Pit and Dark Pit during Nintendo invites me to joined this game in 3 years ago .

Rainbow : I see you're the most sexiest girl who was appeared from the game . Don't you ?

Bayonetta : Of course , Rainbow Dash

Rainbow : How did you knew my name ?

Bayonetta : *laugh* I knew all every names

Sonic : Alright . I had an question to you . What are you doing here in Paris since Paris is gone under attack ?

Bayonetta ; Because i came here for meet son of Sparda before the war is started ?

Dante : I thought she was the priester who was tried to fight me in Notre Dame

Sonic : Wait . You 2 were fought Notre Dame in the morning ?

Bayonetta : Yes and then . We were now to deal with them

Sonic : I thought the IS was supposed to bombing the Cathedral

Dante : I did that . Causing my weapon : Kablooey . I'm almost blowing her down , that's all you know

Sonic : Yeah right . Anyway so Bayonetta , did you see your sister ?

Then Jeanne has arrived when she's riding her bike and she's get down the bike to meet Sonic

Sonic : There's she is

Jeanne : So it's that Sonic the Hedgehog where's you finding him ?

Bayonetta : It's was him . The fastest thing alive

Sonic . So . What are you guys doing here ?

Vergil : Sonic . I heard about King Arthur would be here to seeking you around Paris ?

Sonic : King Arthur ? But it's just the story ? But why'd he doing here in Paris during war ?

Dante : I think King Arthur was actually here . Once he's arrived Paris , he's using his creatures to searching Sonic and his friend

Espio : Then where is he ?

Vergil : He was searching us to killing us . Sonic , i gave you something for this

Vergil took the Gauntlet from World of Camelot where's Sonic wielding this thing to Sonic . Sonic has surprised where's Gauntlet was actually appeared from story book to real world .

Sonic : The Gauntlet . How did you get that ?

Vergil : Merlina gave me this thing during i slept . She's said : she want to gift this for Blue Hedgehog and i woke up , and i saw this Gauntlet was actually here . That's because Merlina gave you this after King Arthur reborned

Amy : Sonic . It's that you're get inside another dimension to fight King Arthur ?

Sonic : Of course . When i was buying 2 chili dog you and i dating each other . But suddenly , the hole has show-off when i walking on sidewalk to the park and i may fall down the ground . Luckly , my 2 chilidogs were saved by me before it dropped down the ground .

Amy : So that's how Sonic was disappeared at me during i finding him . Then i actually goes wrong ?

Sonic : But don't worry , Amy . You will know everything

Rainbow : Wow ! I don't know how Sonic get into another dimension to fight King Arthur ? So cool !

Sonic : Yeah . But not just King Arthur , even Merlina too when she's becoming The Dark Queen

Rainbow : So brilliant ! I can't believe it !

Vergil : So Sonic . May you wields this thing ?

Sonic : Sure ! Why not

Then , Sonic takes the Gauntlet and he's wielding the gauntlet at right arm

Sonic : Hmm...Not bad neither ! It's 8 years ago since this gauntlet are not been rusted

But suddenly , something was growing the light and it appeared something at Sonic's gauntlet . Once the light has fading away . Sonic was holding something at his gauntlet . It's was Caliburn , he was an sword who was helped to passing the obstacle during Sonic and The Black Knight .

Rainbow : Wow ! Sonic got his sword ?!

Espio : Impossible !

Amy : How could it be ?

Lucio : I never seen before . What was that ?

Pinkie : Wow ! So shinny !

Sonic : Wow ! Caliburn , is that you ?

Caliburn : Sir Sonic . It's actually you ?

And the heroes wer surprised where Caliburn can talk (except Dante , Vergil , Bayonetta and Jeanne )

Amy : Wow !

Rainbow : He's can talk

Espio : Oh !

Lucio : Don't tell me we were in the dream

Genji : That wasn't . But it might be just the spirit sword

Sonic : Good to see you again , Cali . It is just 8 years since we weren't met again

Caliburn : Me too . Beside , i heard about King Arthur still alive where you take him down

Sonic : Wait ? Merlina was created King Arthur again ?

Caliburn : Of course not , Sir Sonic . The real King Arthur has escaped from underworld and he's finally here to find you

Sonic : I knew already , Cali . Vergil told me about it

Rainbow : Wait . Are you supposed to be the spirit sword ?

Caliburn : If you want to you . Tell Sir Sonic , he would know about it

Rainbow : No thanks , i just asked

Sonic : Guys . This is Caliburn , he is the sword who was helped me to fight against the evil . But now he came here to fight King Arthur !

Rainbow : That's awesome !

Pinkie : I love it

Amy : Me too

Espio : Sonic has finally got his own sword friend

Genji : Me too

Lucio : Yeah !

Sonic : So guys . Time to find King Arthur and together we will take King Arthur down the ground !

Rainbow : But what about Scout and Tracer ?

Sonic : We will find later . So Vergil , are you ready to help us ?

Vergil : Sure

Dante : Me too

Bayonetta : Absolutely , yes

Jeanne : Me too !

Sonic : Cali . Are you ready ?

Caliburn : Nice to service , Sir Sonic !

Sonic : Well guys . Let's get some Rock and Roll !

 **(Spy and Pyro POV)**

When Spy and Pyro were finally entered the mansion . Spy and Pyro were seeking Hawk Moth hiding somewhere

Spy ; I wonder where Hawk Moth's hiding place ?

Pyro : UHUHUHUHUHUH ?!

Spy : I guess so , Pyro . We should had to get it there and we'll find the secret door

? : If you want the secret door ?

Spy : Who's there ?! Show yourself !

It's was Nathalie Sancoeur , Gabriel's assistance who was serviced for her boss . Now she's become the villain in normal form and she's ready to fight Spy and Pyro while she's standing on the mezzanine

Nathalie : Then you've must fight me first !

Spy : So you're working for Hawk Moth , did you ?

Nathalie : Of course . Even his son too . Beside , you are not welcome her and you shall die today .

Then the bodyguard has show-off in gorilla form by Hawk Moth (Guys , there's an spoiler of Adrien's bodyguard) and he's ready to fight both Pyro and Spy .

Spy ; I knew you tried to fight me again . It's been the long time to meet since i was leaved out Paris to Boston in 25 years ago , and now . Let's fight to dead !

Nathalie and The Gorilla were jump down the main hall to fight the heroes

Spy ; Pyro , let's bring them down !

Pyro : Uh !

Spy took his Deadly Rose to shoot Nathalie and Pyro also firing his shotgun to shoot The Gorilla . But they both just keep charging despite from these crossfires , Nathalie kicks Spy to the wall and Gorilla swing Pyro either . Both Pyro and Spy were being hitting the wall and they get up to keep fighting

Spy : Let's settle this like gentleman !

Spy took his Big Earner knife and Pyro took his Homewrecker . They both were prepared to fight with melee and they charging up . Pyro dodging the swing from the The Gorilla and he's swinging his Homewrecker to attacked The Gorilla . Back to Spy , he was attacked Nathalie by his Big Earner knife and Nathalie used her war hand fan , and she's swing war hand fan to attack Spy . Spy dodging from war hand fan and Nathalie kicks Spy to the wall again . Also Pyro has been flung away to the wall by The Gorilla . Both heroes couldn't standing up to fight .

Nathalie : Time to die , fools !

Nathalie was almost finishing Spy and Pyro . But suddenly , Winston has show-off from the big window and he's roaring to ready for combat . Spy and Pyro were surprised and they were get up to fight .

Winston : Sorry for late , Spy

Spy : It's ok . It's just in time

But now just only Winston . Fluttershy , Rarity and Mei were arrived and they ready to fight Hawk Moth's assistances

Spy : Mrs. Rarity . What are you doing here ?

Rarity : I come here to help you

Fluttershy : Me either !

Winston : Spy . You just find Hawk Moth , Me and my friends will take them down !

Rarity : Just go now !

Pyro : Uh ! (Go!)

Spy nodded everyone and he's ran off to floor 2 to find Hawk Moth . Winston and the rest of heroes were stayed to fight against Hawk Moth's assistance

 **(Soldier 76 vs Reaper POV)**

 **\- Trocadero Square**

The battle isn't over , Soldier 76 keep firing his Heavy Pulse rifle to shoot Reaper and Reaper also firing Hellfire Shotgun to shoot Soldier 76 . Once Soldier 76 and Reaper are fighting each other , Reaper used Wraith Form to make Soldier 76 couldn't shoot him and Reaper grabbed Soldier 76's neck to holding at the pillar wall . Once Reaper got Soldier 76 , Reaper get Soldier 76's mask out the face and he looked at Soldier 76's mask was an useless object , and he's dropped the mask down .

Reaper : Your mask doesn't work on you and . Why did you wear this thing and even you're stole this rifle ?! These your weapons are useless to you . Prehaps , i should able to kill you .

Soldier 76 : Just kill me . Anyway you will die with me

Reaper : *laugh* You may really does threat me by the spoke ? You're wrong , Morrison . You are not the part of Overwatch , you're changed the world and the world turned like that ?! Did you see that , Democracy ? , Human Rights ? or i should say is : Burning to hell by THIS DEMOCRACY ! Look at the Paris , the city of love or it turns out : The city of death !

Soldier 76 : You really think you could change the world ?! This is all your fault . You're did it and you're really did this for the world . You're not the human , you're just a monster from hell !You are nothing to change the world like that ! Think about it . How many people dies in the earth and you were make the Overwatch fall down because of you !

Reaper : Because the U.N doesn't reconigze me ! They don't like me . They don't like me because of you !

Reaper used Hellfire Shotgun to pointed at Soldier 76 on the head

Reaper : You did this is to me and you gonna pay for that . But this time , i will send you to the hell !

Reaper ready to hold the trigger to shoot Soldier 76 . But suddenly , someone has kicked Reaper out . It's was Chatnoir , he was saved Soldier 76 from Reaper and he's make Soldier 76 getting up to ready for combat .

Chatnoir : Are you alright , sir ?

Soldier 76 : I'm alright . Since , are you Chatnoir who was team-up with Ladybug to saved Paris ?

Chatnoir : Yes . It's me . Anyway so let's head back to fight him !

Soldier 76 : Thank you !

Reaper : So you are Chatnoir ? Well . It seen to be Chat Noir was now on my prey

Chatnoir : I don't think you're not my prey . Beside , this time i will take you down !

Reaper : *laugh* Take me down . You supposed to thinking and why don't you fight back your father causing your father is Hawk Moth ? and why should've you take me down unless your father doesn't care to you ?! Kid

Chatnoir : I knew my father was evil and i can't fight my father until i came back my home . But first , i won't let you getaway from me ! This is my fight !

Reaper : You're pretty cleaver , Chatnoir . Now , let's see who's the stronger !

Soldier 76 : Chatnoir , you're fight first and i'll take him down !

Chatnoir : Understood !

 **(Team Pk : Silver , Blaze , Symmetra , Zenyatta , Twilight and DVA POV)**

When the heroes saved the people . Silver holding the broken wall by his Telekinesis to make everyone were get out the stucking place and Twilight sends the people to French Foreign Legion to help them . Back to Blaze and other , at the Paris Métro where's the people are stucking into the hostages by IS fighters . Blaze and DVA were combating against IS fighters , Symmetra deploying her 3 Sentry turrets at the wall to shoot IS fighters . Once IS fighters were being killed by the heroes , the people were being freed and they're leaving out the Metro

Blaze : Quickly , get to the helicopter . There's only way to saved all of you !

Back to Silver , Silver just holding the broken wall to make everyone out the here is no long he's holding by his Telekinesis . Once he's holding the broken wall , everyone has leaved out the stucking place and Silver has exhausted while the broken rock fall down . Everyone has saved by French Army and send peoples to the helicopter . The heroes were arrived and they asked Silver about his tension

Blaze ; You're alright , Silver

Silver : I'm fine , Blaze . Beside , we've not done yet and everyone were still stucking somewhere . but we've must saved them of all !

Twilight : Here . Just drink it

Twilight gaves the bottle of water to Silver and Silver takes the bottle of water from Twilight to drinking the water while the cap has opened by Twilight . Once he's drinking the water , Silver stopped drinking and he's gave back to Twilight .

Silver : Well . Now i'm better now . So guys , let's move

Symmetra : But what about Zenyatta ?

Silver : I think he's going somewhere at the city . Anyway , so we had to save other people first and we'll find Zenyatta later !

Everyone nodded Silver and they running up

 **(Team Crusher : Applejack , McCree , Engineer , Torbjorn , Bastion , Omega and Knuckles)**

When the heroes were searching the people stucking somewhere at these broken walls , Knuckles smashing all the rocks to find the stuckers , Applejack also helps Knuckles to removed these broken walls , Omega used his third eye tactical optical system to tracking the people stucking inside .

Omega : Civillian detected . 4 people's stucking at these wall !

Knuckles : You've got it , Omega . We'll try to best

Applejack : Me too , Partner . Thse rocks need to remove !

Meanwhile , back to Engineer , Engineer is repaired and put more ammo for his sentry gun to keep shoot any IS fighters , Torbjorn also like too and he's has repaired and put more ammo for his Turret , Bastion was keep firing to shoot IS fighters while he's in the sentry mode , McCree was firing his Peacekeeper Revolver to shoot IS fighters .

Engineer : Keep shooting . Do not stop !

McCree : I hope god will saved us from them !

Torbjorn : These Jihad is get more extremist !

Engineer : You're right , these fool need more training to shoot

Then Engineer dodging the rocket explosion while he's keeping repaired his sentry and the dusts were hitting at Engineer

Engineer : They are not human anymore ! Let's bring them down !

 **(Team Dark : Shadow, Sunset , Hanzo , Sniper , Ana , Rouge )**

When the heroes were fought IS fighters , Shadow throwing his 3 Chaos Spears to shoot at 6 IS fighters , Sunset used her magic to deflecting these crossfires and she's counterback by these crossfires to shoot 3 IS fighters ,Rouge was kicking out 2 IS fighters , Hanzo holding and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot 1 IS fighter and more , Sniper firing his AWPer Hands to shoot at IS fighter's head and more while he's aimming the scope , Ana also like Sniper and she's firing her Biotic rifle to shoot any IS fighters and more .

Sniper : Take that , you muslim musafa !

Back to Shadow , Shadow used Chaos Control to slowing the time and he's kick and punching any IS fighter , then he turned the time back to normal and 9 IS fighters were killed by Shadow .

Shadow : Hmp ! These fools need to retrained

 **(Team Slaughter : Demoman , Soldier , Pharah , Heavy , Zarya , Mercy , Medic and Reinhardt POV)**

When the heroes slaughtering these IS fighters . The heroes were an rest and waiting for the next battle , Demoman drinking his bottle he's doesn't drink his ale , Reinhardt also drink like Demoman too while he's layoff his helmet , Heavy ate his Sandvich and he's shared his sandvich to Medic . But Medic doesn't want to eat and he's talking with Mercy , Zarya was cleaning her Particle Cannonby the rag , Pharah also cleaning her Rocket Launcher too . Soldier was scouting on the rooftop when he's looked at his binocular . Once he's looked at his his binocular , he saw 40 mens wearing the knight suits with the banner and the long axe while they're marching , and he saw a knight leader with red was led his army to reaching Demoman's front while he's on his horse . Soldier has surprised and he's called his friend to ready for battle .

Soldier : Guys . There's something wrong with this army ?

Demoman : What it is ?

Soldier : I saw they didn't saw IS fighters . But i saw the whole of knight army from the medieval age

Demoman : What ? Are you crazy ?

Reinhardt : I thnk he's reading comic book into crazy ?

Medic : The Medieval army ?! That's strange , they doesn't exist anymore , Soldier

Soldier : No . You guys don't understand . This is real . Demo , Getting up and you'll see

Demoman : Alright . I'm coming in

Demoman holding the ladder and climbing up the ladder to the rooftop . Once he's get on top , Demoman looked at the binocular from Soldier and He saw 40 mens wearing the knight suits with the banner and the long axe while they're marching , and he saw a knight leader with red was led his army to reaching Demoman's front while he's on his horse .

Demoman : Holy mother . What are they come from ?!

Soldier : I don't know . But we had to set up the plan to them !

Demoman : When ?

Soldier : Right now !

When Soldier and Demoman were climbing down the ground , everyone were discussed each other set up the battle

Pharah : So this is battle between the medieval ?

Soldier : Yeah in fact . They never used the firearms before and they just using bow & arrow . But don't worry , we will beating down easily on 10 second !

Reinhardt : That's not nice , Soldier . If we fought them . Then we've must bring these corpses and gathering into the wall

Medic : You're right , Reinhardt . But however , if we bring these corpses together into the wall . That would make lost the time until the medieval knight has arrived here while we still done yet !

Heavy : Medic is right . We need more mens to bring these dead bodies to make the wall and we could bring them down easily !

Mercy : That's why we need more mens to take them down

Zarya : Hard to say is . If we supposed to find them , we're getting lost the time too just like Medic said

But suddenly , the spirit has arrived and it appears into King Degroot .

Demoman : The majesty ! Why are you here ?

Soldier : Wait ? King Degroot is your descendant ?

King Degroot : Of course . Anyway , so i heard about you guys were discussing about built the wall with these corpses ?

Demoman : How'd you knew ?

King Degroot : *laugh* I knew everything , lad . Beside , if you want to need more mans ? Then i'll give you 30 my elite armies to supporting you and they will volunteer to fight for you . Now , used your sword and summoning them ! Just try it !

Demoman nodded his king and he's holding his sword up to summoned Degroot army . The lightning firing up on the sky from Eyelander and lightning firing down back . Once the lightning shooting down the ground . 30 elite troops from Degroot Kingdom has summoned and they're equipped all weapons like : Sword , Axe , Mace , Spear , Shield , and other...

Pharah : Wow !

Reinhardt : So brilliant !

Heavy and Zarya : Holy Mother Russia !

Medic : This is real ? THIS IS REAL ! Thank you , god . Thank you god !

Mercy : The Dream has come true . How could this happen ?

Soldier : Holy mother of Joseph ! They are...so . But why are they so black ?

Then the heroes , armies and King Degroot were looked at Soldier

Soldier : What ?! You think i was racist them ?

King Degroot : Anyway and you should forget this . Demoman

Demoman : Yes ?

King Degroot : After i send my mens . Now i had to go and make sure you'll win today just like i was slaught these Sultan of Pootis ! So i was say goodbye !

King Degroot's spirit has fading away . Back to heroes , they are ready to set up these corpses

Degroot army 32 : So what should we do now ?

Demoman : Let's bring these corpses and ready to fight !

1 hour later , 45,000 IS fighter's corpses has been gathering into the big wall (Similarity like Persian army corpses wall from 300 Movie ) and they ready to battle .

Soldier : Wow ! We've finally built the wall by these corpses

Demoman : Yeah . Bigger than Great Wall of China and other wall .

Soldier : Hope Trump will happy this !

Demoman : Yeah .

Degroot army 21 : Sir . There's an army is coming upon !?

Demoman : Back to your position and ready to battle ! So Soldier . Time to slaught them all !

Soldier : Yeah ! That's more like it !

 **(Team Speed : Sonic , Lucio , Genji , Amy , Pinkie , Espio , Rainbow , Dante , Bayonetta , Jeanne and Vergil POV )**

Sonic and other heroes were arrived and they saw Knights of the Underworld by King Arthur were ready to encountered the heroes

Dante : Wow ! These bitch want to fuck us

Sonic : You should keep your language , Dante

Dante : Shut the fuck up

Rainbow : Enough , we had to fight them and we gonna bring King Arthur down !

All : Yeah !

Bayonetta : Let's dance , boys and girls !

 **(Hawk Moth vs Spy POV)**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

(One by One (instrumental)\- One Ok Rock)

Spy opened the door and he saw Hawk Moth was standing at the window to waiting Spy . But now , Spy begin to encountered Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : Well , well . It's looks like you are finally here , Francois Tullmen . It's been 25 years ago since you're come back Paris after polices cancelled wanted you while you're living Boston , do you ?

Spy : Of course i'm back . But i afraid you're become the villain now

Hawk Moth : Of course . My wife was died where'd you shoot her and i become like that because of you are . Today , this time i will revenge what you did to my wife

Spy : Hmm...That's doesn't matter to you , Hawk Moth . Beside , i hope your wife will able to rest in peace and i came here for get rid your Miraculouses and the Chaos Emerald , and you would regret everything what you've did for Paris !

Hawk Moth : If you want to them . Then you've must fight me first . So are you ready to fight , Tullmen ?

Spy : Hmm... Absolutely , yes . Let's settle this like gentlemen !

(To be continued)

(One by One - One Ok Rock)

Lyric :

Heaven is all gone  
Empty in my arms You wanna see us be nothing nothing  
Where do we belong?  
We have to stay strong  
We are an army of used up freaks

Standing on the battleground  
Standing on the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out

One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one they fall down

Kept down so long  
Sick of living in the middle  
If you stand for nothing  
You'll fall for anything  
Our time is now  
We won't stand down  
Wake up scream out  
We are the chosen ones

Standing on the battleground  
Standing on the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out

One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one they fall down (they fall down)  
One by one they fall down

Standing on the battleground  
Standing on the front  
Can't see my way out  
Standing on the pinnacle  
Standing on the sun  
Can't see my way out

One by one we turn our hands to guns  
One by one they fall down

One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down

One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down  
One by one they fall down


	42. Chapter 6 : Butterfly and S (Final)

**Paris , France**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

 **(Hawk Moth Vs Spy POV)**

Spy firing his Deadly Rose to shoot Hawk Moth . But Hawk Moth was dodging these crossfires from Spy and he's firing his Modèle 1892 revolver to shoot Spy . Spy also dodging these crossfires from Hawk Moth and Spy keep firing his Deadly Rose . But unfortunately , his Deadly Rose has been out the ammo and he's put away , and he's took his knife to melee combat with Hawk Moth . Hawk Moth keep firing his revolver to shoot Spy . But Spy has caught Hawk Moth's right arm and he makes Hawk Moth put his gun down . Spy prepared to stabbed at Hawk Moth's chest . But Hawk Moth was holding Spy's right arm while he's almost being stabbed and he's used his head to pump out Spy's head away . Spy being get fall away and he's keep fighting .

Hawk Moth : You think your knife could stabbed through right my heart , do you ?

Spy : That wasn't i expected !

Hawk Moth : Well then . Let see who's the best !

Hawk Moth used his cane and he's swinging his cane to attack at Spy . Spy was dodging Hawk Moth's cane and he's grabbed Hawk Moth's cane , and he's punches at Hawk Moth's face and send him to the wall . Hawk Moth's nose has been bleeding and he's sweep his blood at his nose away . Then he's stand up to kept moving and attack Spy .

Hawk Moth : You're such a bad gentle , Tullmen . Beside , i had a power to against you

Spy : What ?!

Hawk Moth : Allow to my butterflies as i fought you . All my little butterfiles , it's time to show off !

Hawk Moth was been supported by the whole of Akumanized butterflies flies behind Hawk Moth

Spy : Oh merde ! Too much butterflies

Hawk Moth : You may attack him , my little butterfies . Flying up and kill him !

Hawk Moth's butterflies were flying up charged at Spy .

Spy : This is getting awkward !

Spy took his Mauser C96 to shoot Hawk Moth's butterflies . Then Hawk Moth's butterflies has cutting down Spy's left arm wielding Mauser C96 causing the wings . Spy was surprised and he's screaming up very painful while he's lost his arm , and his pistol has been broken

Hawk Moth : *laugh* Well . It's looks like you've lost your arm . As you can see , these butterflies is very fast and clever , their wings are very sharp like an knife and they could able to cutting anything : Including your arm . Prehaps , you supposed to be surrender yourself !

Spy : Surrender ? But i don't think so !

Then his arm has came back at Spy by his Dead Ringer while his arm was an fake . Hawk Moth was surprised where's Spy had got his Dead Ringer .

Hawk Moth : How ?! I don't believe it . How supposed to be that !

Spy : You think really your butterflies could cutting my arm ? Think again . This Dead Ringer is the only way to make an decoy for the enemies and you should need to thinking yourself ! But now , i would like to says : I'll dance with your butterflies !

Spy was wielding dual Big Kills to ready to assault these butterflies .

 **(Team Speed : Sonic , Lucio , Genji , Amy , Pinkie , Espio , Rainbow , Dante , Bayonetta , Jeanne and Vergil POV )**

Sonic and the heroes were fought against Knights of the Underworld by King Arthur (Unlike Merlina) , Sonic was running and slashing 4 Soldier-Ones by his Caliburn Sword and he's keep running to attack them more , Lucio firing Sonic Amplifier to shoot 2 Clawing Ones and 3 Fish Ones , Espio throwing 5 kunais to stabbed at 3 Eyeball Ones , Rainbow Dash firing her HK614 rifle to shoot at 3 Soldier-Ones , Pinkie throwing her sprinkles to blowed 6 Soldier-Ones and 5 Clawing Ones , Bayonetta firing her Love is Blue to shoot any Knights of the Underworld and she's summoned the portal her monster where's she uses her Infernal Demons : Gomorrah and Gomorrah bites all Knights of the Underworld . Once Gomorrah ate Knights of the Underworld , Gomorrah goes back to portal and the portal were closing .

Dante : Wow . You're so badass

Bayonetta : Whatever

Genji rushing up and he's used his Wakizashi sword to slashed 2 Eye-One and 2 Soldier-Ones , Amy swinging her Piko Piko hammer to take down 4 Soldier-Ones , Jeanne firing her Love Is Blue to shoot any Knights of the Underworld , Vergil was used his Devil Trigger to make himself stronger ever than Dante and he's slashing 10 Knights of the Underworld by his Yamato sword . Once he's slashed 10 Knights of the Underworld by his Yamato sword , Vergil has turned back to normal and he's put his sword back to his scabbard , Dante firng his Ebony & Ivory to shoot 5 Knights of the Underworld . Back to Sonic , he was running and slashing any Knights of the Underworld who were to stopped him and he's keep moving . 56 minutes later , the heroes were finally destroyed Knights of the Underworld . Now the heroes were face to face King Arthur where'd he rides on his horse on the street .

King Arthur : It's been 6 years since we've meet again , Blue Hedgehog

Sonic : Me too . At least Caliburn was returned to me , right Cali ?

Caliburn : Absolutely , Sir Sonic

Sonic : Anyway . So you were escaped from your underworld after Merlina created you ?

King Arthur : Actually , yes . Beside , i've got more power and stronger than the previous time . So decide to come here to looking for you

Sonic : Looking for me . If you want to fight me . Then my friend will defeat you only 5 seconds !

King Arthur : Well in that case ! *snap his finger*

Then 20 Soldier-Ones were aimming their crossbows to pointed at the heroes (except Sonic)on the rooftop

Dante : Fuck . We're been ambushed !

Rainbow : What we gonna do now ?

Genji : I hate this when they ambush !

Lucio : That wasn't supposed to happen

King Arthur : So . Are you still coutinued to bring your friend to take me down ?! Surrender yourself with your friends !

Amy : Sonic . Do not listen to him . He's tried to trick you !

Pinkie : Amy's right . Do not listen to him whatever we were died !

Caliburn : Sir Sonic . I think your friend were trapped by King Arthur set up . Sir Sonic , there's only way to saved our friend . You've must fight alone with him without your friends !

King Arthur : Your sword friend is right , hedgehog . Are you want to fight me without your friend ?! or Your friends will be died here ! Now , choose it . Choose it !

Sonic has no choice to beat down King Arthur with his friend and there's only way to saved his friends . He's finally decided to fight alone with King Arthur

Sonic : Right . I decide to fight ! But this is the last battle between you and i . I'm fight without the mercy ! No mercy !

Everyone : Yeah !

Rainbow : That should do it !

Lucio : Come on , Sonic . Beat him down !

Espio : I would to supporting you , Sonic

Genji : I'm support to you either

Amy : Me too !

Pinkie : Come on , Sonic . Let's bring his brithday to him !

King Arthur : You're such a smart , hedgehog . Now , the battle between me and you is beginning here !

Sonic : So was i . But now , let's see who is the real knight !

King Arthur : Bring it on !

(Fight the Knight - Sonic and the Black Knight soundtrack)

Sonic : Ready , Cali ?

Caliburn : I'm ready , Sir Sonic !

King Arthur is charging up by his horse to attack Sonic and Sonic also charging up to attack King Arthur . Then King Arthur used his Soul Surge by his Deathcaliburn to shoot at Sonic when he's attack Sonic . But Sonic was dodging these electricities from King Arthur and he's jump up on the sky , and he's falling down at King Arthur's horse . Once Sonic get on King Arthur's Horse , Sonic and King Arthur were parrying each other while they swing their swords to parrying each other . Once King Arthur stopped his sword , Sonic get a chance swing his Caliburn at King Arthur's chest and more . Then Sonic jump out King Arthur's horse and King Arthur stopped charging Sonic , and he leads his 20 Soldier-Ones to shoot Sonic

King Arthur : Henchmens . Take down the hedgehog !

Dante : This is our chance . We had bring these demons down before Sonic got hit !

Rainbow : Right

Rainbow Dash firing grenade launcher at HK614 rifle to blowed 4 Soldier-Ones , Pinkie throwing her sprinkles to blowed 5 Soldier-Ones , Genji and Espio were throwing these kunais and shurikens to hitting at 7 Soldier-One...Once the heroes were take down 20 Soldier-One , King Arthur was frustrated and he's begin to fleeing away

King Arthur : How pathetic ! Charge !

King Arthur was now fleeing away .

Rainbow : Sonic , don't let him flee away

Sonic : What about you guys ?!

Rainbow : We will find Scout and Tracer . Just go ahead and don't let him getaway !

Sonic : On it !

Sonic was leaved his friends and he's running up to chased King Arthur . King Arthur looked back and he saw Sonic chasing himself .

King Arthur : Huh ! He doesn't want to give up !

King Arthur used his Deathcalibur up and he's firing the purple lightning to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was dodging the lightning from King Arthur and he's keep forward near King Arthur . King Arthur used his dark red magic to attack Sonic . But Sonic was slashing all the dark magics and he's running up . Once Sonic get closer King Arthur , Sonic jump up and he's get on King Arthur's horse to fight King Arthur . Sonic and King Arthur were parrying each other while they swing their swords to parrying each other . Once King Arthur stopped his sword , Sonic get a chance swing his Caliburn at King Arthur's chest and more . Then Sonic jump out King Arthur's horse and King Arthur begun to flying up . Now King Arthur has finally flying up by his horse

King Arthur : You may not approaches anymore when i flying up *laugh*

Sonic : Damn it . We wouldn't catching up , Cali

Caliburn : What should we do ?

Sonic : I knew . I'll call Tails for help

Caliburn : Who's Tails ?

Sonic : Tails is my youngest brother who was help me to fight the villains in the many years . Also he could able to driving his plane too

Caliburn : What ?! Impossible . Your brother could driving his plane when he's 8 years old ?! That's just crazy

Sonic : But don't worry . Tails could authorisation Flight permit and he will controling the air when he's driving his plane !

Sonic used his Apple watch at his wrist to call Tails

Sonic : Tails . I need your flight to chases the men who was riding his horse on air , right now !

Tails (voice) : Copy , Sonic . I'm coming right up !

Then suddenly , Tails was take off his Tornado alongside Cream & Cheese too

Sonic : Good . You're here !

Tails : Everything is under control , Sonic

Cream : Come on , Mr Sonic . We gonna be late !

Sonic : Right on it !

Then Sonic jumping up to the plane's wing and Tails's begun to flying up . Once Sonic get on the Tornado , Tails has flying up on the sky to chasing King Arthur . Despite all IS fighters firing their anti aircraft weapons to shoot Tails's Tornado plane on the sky of Paris , Tails has been found King Arthur riding his horse on the sky and he tells Sonic is King Arthur is here

Tails : Sonic . King Arthur is here , 6 o'clock !

Sonic : Right ! Just like i want . But you shouldn't open fire !

Tails : Why ?

Sonic : Just me and him . Let me fight him at cost and no need to help !

Caliburn : Sir Sonic is right . You've must understand your brother said

Tails : Right !

Sonic : Tails . You've must flying closer at him !

Tails : Roger !

Cream : Be careful , Mr. Sonic

Cheese : Chao , chao (Me too)

Sonic : Alright ! Thank you for supporting me !

Back to King Arthur , he was riding his horse on the sky and he's looked back , he saw Sonic was finally on the plane .

King Arthur : What a foolish hedgehog . Let see you could passing my power !

King Arthur used his dark magic at his right arm to teleporting his right arm wielding his Deathcalibur at Sonic's Front , and his arm swinging his Deathcalibur to attack Sonic on the plane . Sonic was parrying back by his Caliburn sword to blowed Deathcalibur all the times . Then King Arthur stopped fighting Sonic and his right arm back to his own arm . Finally , The Tornado plane has flying closer at King Arthur and Sonic jump up to fight King Arthur , Sonic and King Arthur were parrying each other while they swing their swords to parrying each other . Once King Arthur stopped his sword , Sonic get a chance swing his Caliburn at King Arthur's chest and more . King Arthur has exhausted and Sonic used finally kill to slashed King Arthur .

Caliburn : Sir Sonic . Just do it !

Sonic : Right . I'll ending this !

Sonic slashing at King Arthur very strong and King Arthur has been defeated , and King Arthur was out his horse to falling down the ground

Tails : He's did it !

Cream : Yeah ! Sonic is did it !

Cheese : Chao !

(end the music)

Once King Arthur falling down the ground at the rooftop , King Arthur tried to getting up and Sonic was jump down to meet him again from Tornado

Sonic : You supposed to be surrender , King Arthur . It's over

King Arthur : *breathe*At least you finally defeat me . But however , i'm still immortal ! You might think i was defeating me ? *laugh* What a fool , blue hedgehog !

Caliburn : Sir Sonic , without Sacred swords . How is possible to defeat him them all ?

Sonic : But don't worry . Without Sacred swords . I will used my Chaos Emeralds just like Sacred swords and it would able to take down King Arthur ! 5 Chaos Emeralds , showing it up !

King Arthur : What ?

Then 5 Chaos Emeralds has summoned and these Chaos Emeralds were surrounding at King Arthur . Then 5 Chaos Emeralds firing the rays to shoot at King Arthur and King Arthur screaming up .

King Arthur : How could it be !

Sonic : Die !

King Arthur's head were flying up after Sonic chopped his head , and his body was falling down the ground while the neck was bleeding with black smoke . The result , King Arthur has been beheaded by Sonic . Then the Chaos Emeralds has disappeared and send back to Blue Typhoon .

Sonic : Yes ! I did it ! I'm finally beat down King Arthur once again !

Caliburn : So Sir Sonic . After we take down King Arthur . So what should we do now ?

Sonic : Let's find our friend at cost ! Let's go

Once Sonic running up . King Arthur's body and head were disappeared away and Sonic wouldn't see King Arthur no more

 **(Team Slaughter : Demoman , Soldier , Pharah , Heavy , Zarya , Mercy , Medic and Reinhardt POV)**

After the heroes and Degroot armies were built the big wall with 45,000 IS fighter's corpses . Darkblade and his armies were arrived already and they seem the corpses wall was an threat of opposite to make Darkblade army are going panic while they being stucking their way .

Darkblade army 32 : Look . There's something wrong with these corpses ?

Darkblade army 12 : The wall is too big enough and does somebody bring these corpse down ?

Darkblade army 15 : How supposed to be passing through this ?

Darkblade army 23 : I didn't see this before !

Darkblade : (I wonder somebody was doing with these corpses and it's something wrong with this tactical ) Right . You there !

Darkblade army 32 : Yes sir ?

Darkblade : I want you to get closer these corpses ! There's nothing to afraid ! Go !

Darkblade army 32 : Yes , sir !

Darkblade soldier goes closer the corpse wall and he's checking out . Back to Demoman and the heroes with Degroot army , they were waiting the order of Demoman to pushing these corpses to ready for battle against Darkblade's army

Soldier : *whisper* So Demo . When we start yet ?

Demoman : *whisper* Just keep waiting . I think the enemy is getting closer our trap . Anyway , guys . Are you ready

Heavy : *whisper* I'm ready !

Zarya : *whisper* Me too

Medic : *whisper* So was i

Mercy : *whisper* I'm ready

Pharah : *whisper* Ready to fight

Reinhardt : *whisper* fight to the death

Demoman : *whisper* What about you guys ?

All Degroot army were nodded Demoman to ready for battle

Demoman : *whisper* Good ! Prepared to push !

Back to Dark Blade , 1 Darkblade soldier has getting closer and he's used his sword to touching the corpses .

Darkblade : Well . How it is ?

Darkblade soldier didn't repiled back and he's feeling something was coming . Back to Demoman and heroes . They begun to pushing these corpses down

Demoman : Alright ! Let us push ! Push it !

Soldier : Push !

Heavy : Keep pushing !

Reinhardt : Push . Push the corpses down !

All the heroes and Degroot armies were pushing the corpses together . Back to Darkblade , 1 Darkblade looked up and he saw the corpses has dropping down at him , and crashing him at cost . Every Darkblade armies (including Darkblade) were surprised when these corpses has crashing down Darkblade soldier . Darkblade soldier tried to get out IS fighter's corpses . But unfortunately , 1 Degroot soldier was stabbed Darkblade soldier right at chest by his spear and he's pulled out his spear

Degroot army 22 : Everyone , charge !

Degroot army 21 : For Degroot !

Demoman : Charge !

Soldier : Forward !

The battle between Degroot and Darkblade armies has begun and they're fighting like medieval battle . Soldier swinging his Half Zatoichi to slashing 4 Darkblade soldiers , Reinhardt swinging his Rocket Hammer to smashed 5 Darkblade soldiers , Medic stabbed at 1 Darkblade soldier by his Ubersaw and he's stabbed more them , Heavy leds his giant bread monster to attacked any Darkblade armies , Mercy and Medic were firing their Caduceus Blaster and Maniac MP40 SMG to shoot any Darkblade armies , Zarya firing her Particle Cannon to shoot any Darkblade armies , 2 Degroot soldiers were take down 5 Darkblade soldiers , 1 Degroot soldier swing his axe to attack 2 Darkblade armies , Demoman keep slashing any Darkblade armies and he's begin to face to face upon Darkblade . Then Demoman leads his 5 Degroot armies to charging at Darkblade

Demoman : Get off his head !

5 Degroot armies : Sir !

Darkblade : You would never get rid off my head , fools !

Darkblade charging up by his horse and he's slashing 5 Degroot armies down by his sword . Then he's charging at Demoman . Once Darkblades charging at Demoman , Demoman guards up and he's ready to fight Darkblade

Demoman : (If i would to fight him . Then i've must bring rid off the horse down !)

Once Darkblade charging closer at Demoman . Then Demoman has got his chance and he's slashing the horse to make the horse panic up , and Darkblade fall out his horse down and he's getting up to ready for fight Demoman .

Darkblade : You're too pretty smart , Tavish Degroot

Demoman : I knew you did knew my name . But , so you're Darkblade who was turned people into your armies ?

Darkblade : Of course i'am . If you want to know about fight like an knight . Then it's just you and me only . If you wouldn't fight , surrender yourself !

Demoman : You might pretty clever i thnk . But i would like to say is : I shall not to surrender and it's time to fight only you and me ! Fight to dead and this time . Your fate is going down today !

Darkblade : Impressive . But now , let us fight !

Demoman and Darkblade were fought each other . Demoman swinging his Eyelander to attack Darkblade . But Darkblade was parrying Demoman by his sword and he's fight back . Once Darkblade fought Demoman , Darkblade swing his sword to swinging away Eyelander and he's kick out Demoman . Once Demoman falls , Darkblade prepared to kill Demoman and he's pointing at Demoman by his sword .

Darkblade : You are such a weak knight i've ever seen before . Now time to say goodbye !

Darkblade was begun to stabbed at Demoman . But suddenly , Soldier was punching Darkblade away to saved Demoman and he's holding Demoman up , and he's gave Eyelander to Demoman .

Demoman ; I didn't need your help , you know

Soldier : You gonna almost kill from him , Demo . Anyway so are you alright ?

Demoman : I'm alright , Soldier . Beside , i don't know how to say it to you , Soldier and i'm appreciate to you

Soldier : Nah . Forget it . Anyway so less talk , more fight !

Darkblade : So you've must Soldier , aren't you ?

Soldier : Yes . But i'm gonna enjoy to killing you causing you almost kill friend . But now , me and Demoman will take you down !

Darkblade : What a fool to you , Soldier . You think you could take down by your Japanese sword to against me ?

Soldier : Yes . This sword may slashing off the heads and your head will be the last !

Demoman : In fact . If you dies , your army will be surrender soon as fall , instead your army were retreated !

Darkblade : Well in the case . Now then . Come on and fight !

Soldier : Let's do this !

Demoman : Yeah !

Demoman and Soldier were charging toward at Darkblade and Darkblade also too . Darkblade jump out from Soldier while Soldier swinging his Half Zatoichi and he's parrying with Demoman to fight with him . Then Soldier attacks behind Darkblade , but Darkblade was blocked the blade of Soldier and he's parrying with Soldier . Now Soldier and Demoman were parrying with Darkblade all the times . Once Soldier and Demoman were fought Darkblade , Darkblade kicks Soldier away and he's parrying with Demoman , Soldier get up and he's used his Half Zatoichi to stabbed at the chest of Darkblade . But Darkblade doesn't feel painful when Soldier stabbed Half Zatoichi and Soldier was surprised

Darkblade : You really think you could stabbed me right my heart ? You are really wrong , Soldier

Soldier : How could it be . You supposed to be dead when i stabbed you ?!

Demoman : Don't tell me you're immortal ?!

Darkblade : *laugh* You're such a fool . Even you couldn't fight me back !

Demoman : Ah cripe ! What the bloody hell !

Soldier : He should be dead already !

Then Darkblade pulled Half Zatoichi out his chest and he seen Half Zatoichi was an sharpest , strongest sword when he's never seen before .

Darkblade : I'm impressed this sword . But i'll could keep this

Now Darkblade has finally got 2 swords to fight Demoman .

Darkblade : Now i would to slashing all !

Darkblade swing his Half Zatoichi at Demoman and Demoman is guard his Splendid Screen to blocked the blade . But unfortunately , Demoman's shield has been broken out by 1 swing of Half Zatoichi . Soldier and Demoman were surprised when Demoman's shield being broke out and they scream up

Demoman : My shield !

Soldier : How ?!

Darkblade : *laugh* Looks like this sword could cutting all the shields who tried to guard !

Soldier : Oh no .

Demoman : Soldier . You're kill me !

Soldier : What ?! I didn't anything !

Demoman : You're kill me causing your sword and why would you bring it here ?!

Soldier : Because i want to become Soldierai !

Demoman : Soldierai ? Are you lost your mind ?! You've broke my shield causing your sword and you were able to ostensible Soldierai yourself !?

Soldier : Look can i explain ok ?

Demoman : I don't want to listen , Soldier . Also i won't help you when you call me to help . Now listen closely , Soldier . You are such a bleeding idiot ! You're actually kill me !

Demoman fights Darkblade while he's used the spoke to fight Soldier about Half Zatoichi

Soldier : I'm not kill you , Demo ! Because it's just a shield . There's nothing to precious !

Demoman : But you ruined my honor of Degroot family . You are such a bloody , bleedy idiot . How many maggots inside your brain ?

Soldier : What ! Why are you mention about maggots ?

Demoman : Causing you're idiot and you doesn't about the friendship . You aren't my friend , you're real enemy . You ate all the childs just like RED propaganda poster !

Soldier : It's just poster about BLU team . But why would you say that !?

Demoman : Because i said i want to hurt you ok ! You're not my friend . You just an bloody helmet crazy soldier !

Soldier heard this Demoman said and he's frustrated up at Demoman . Then Soldier wields his shotgun to pointed at Demoman while Demoman still fight Darkblade .

Soldier : That's it , i had enough to you , Demoman . This is the last warn to you . If you want to replied back to me . I'll shoot you . You've just drinking the ales all the days while you does nothing else during the battle . You're like the Cyclops of Greek myth , except you are Scottish, and I hate you!

Demoman : Just kill me already when you hate me !

Once Soldier tried to kill his teammate . Then Soldier was shoot at Darkblade while Darkblade still fought with Demoman and he's keep firing his shotgun to shoot at Darkblade . Darkblade has lost hig left leg to make him crouching down while he couldn't stand up anymore and his arms wielding Half Zatoichi & his own sword being cutting out Soldier . Once Darkblade being shot by Soldier , Soldier shouting up to call Demoman for the last chance

Soldier : Demo ! This is your chance . Kill him now !

Demoman pointed at Darkblade by his Eyelander and he's ready to chopped off

Darkblade : Ugh ! It's seem i've lost my arms and my leg . At least you should able to understand and...You fight like a king , you look like a king . But i shall not surrender here until my army gonna be surrender , Tavish Degroot or i should say is : The descendant of King Degroot !

Demoman : I don't think you didn't understand about my descendant . But may i introduce myself . i'am Tavish Degroot , son of the Degroot and the descendant of King Degroot . I promise i would never drink ale anymore just like my parent taught me about long time but it doesn't work on me and everyone seens me i was useless during the battle . I lost my eye causing Merasmus took my eye away and i failed my goal to get my eye back . Anyway , so this time . You'll never be existing in this world ! This is i'm fight for my friend , fight for my family and FIGHT FOR THE KING !

Then , Darkblade has been finally beheaded by Demoman and Darkblade was rolling down the ground , and Darkblade's body was fall down the ground . Darkblade has been defeated . After Demoman chopped off Darkblade , Soldier would to apologies about he's bring his Half Zatoichi

Soldier : Uh ! Demo . I would say is i'm sorry for i bring the sword , and even i'm fight back at you . Plus you shouldn't forgiving me

Demoman : Nah ! Forget it ! Don't say that ! We were still friend together , Soldier !

Soldier : What ?! What does means ?

Demoman : *laugh* I knew you're bring the sword without you asked me to borrow . Just forget in , Soldier . Anyway , so Soldier . Let's bring those cowards to the dead end ! Are you ready ?

Soldier : Ready !

Demoman and Soldier : Let's kill them all !

After Demoman kills Darkblade , the battle still not over , Heavy was firing his Tomislav to shoot 5 Darkblade soldiers , Soldier swing his Half Zatoichi to slashed 4 Darkblade soldiers , Demoman swinging away 2 Darkblade soldiers by his new shield : Tide Turner , All Darkblade soldiers were runaway like an coward , but they're being slaught already by Demoman and Soldier and let make Darkblade soldiers being surrounded by Degroot troop and the heroes . Once Darkblade troop were being surrounded , the heroes and Degroot soldiers were dominated and slaughting into the perish . The battle between Degroot and Darkblade has finally over , Degroot army and the rest of heroes were gaining their victory and they cheering up : Heavy lifted his Rocket Hammer up while he's cheering , Heavy hugged Medic very tied while Zarya and Mercy seen both of them were nothing , Soldier punching Demoman's arm and Demoman get on his arm on Soldier's shoulder while they both cheering up , Pharah and Giant Bread Monster were also cheering up .

Demoman : Victory belong to ours ! All hail King Degroot !

All Degroot army : All hail King Degroot ! All hail King Degroot !

But suddenly , there's an explosion was blowed up at Giant Bread Monster and where's the explosion are come from . The Heroes and Degroot army were surprised , and they saw Giant Bread Monster being heavy injuried and it ready to dies while the monster was bleeding the green bloods .

Heavy : No , no !

Heavy ran off and he's come at closer his monster's front . He looked at his monster and he don't want his monster started to dead

Heavy : No , no , Bready . No ! Please don't make me scare , Bready . Bready !

Giant Bread Monster tried to struggle up . But his green bloods were keep bleeding and he's ready start to died . But now , The Giant Bread Monster has finally been

sacrifice itself and Heavy cried up

Heavy : No , No . NOOOO!*crying*

Mercy and Pharah were crying up and they couldn't keep their tears . Everyone were condolatoried for Heavy and his tame , Reinhardt was bleesing the god to rest in peace for Giant Bread Monster , Soldier was salute very serious at Giant Bread Monster , and Demoman was getting closer at Heavy and he's want to asked Heavy to forget his monster

Demoman : Heavy , i knew you've lost your monster . But we should've must to go before French army seen this !

Soldier : Demo is right . We had to leave here as soon or possible no matter what !

Heavy doesn't heard everyone said at him

Demoman : Ah come on . It's just an monster , do you remember that monster would attack us by Engineer ? do you ?

Soldier : In fact , we were destroy that monster at cost causing Mrs Pauling and Scout , and why didn't you reborned ?

Heavy : Because she is my worth pet ever and all of you're not saying that my monster . But now , she's dead and they send her to angel . Rest in Peace , Bready !

Demoman : *sigh* This is getting stupid !

Soldier : Yeah ! Anyway , if you want reborm her . Just fight with us first !

Heavy : Really ?

Soldier : Yeah ! I mean back to our home until the Adventure of Sonic will ended soon !Do you understand , Fatty Russie !

Then Heavy get him and he's replied back to Soldier

Heavy : I do , Soldier . But you've must keep your promise ok ?

Soldier : I'm promise

Everyone cheered up and Mercy and Pharah were stopped crying .

Demoman : Well . It's looks like we've done here . Anyway , so guys . It's time to find Soldier 76 and we gonna bring Reaper down !

Everyone were cheered up to supported Demoman

Soldier : That was an good idea to you , Demo . We had able to find Soldier 76 and we'll make the war ended until the morning !

 **(Widowmaker vs Ladybug POV)**

 **\- Eiffel Tower**

Eiffel Tower is an iron lattice tower at Champ de Mars (Field of Mars) in Paris, France. It is Paris' most famous landmark . But now , Eiffel Tower has been deploying 200 C4 bombs to destroy the famous landmark of the world in France while these bombs are waiting for order of Widowmaker if everyone tried to attacks her . Back to Widowmaker , she was on floor 23 and she looked at around the city are burning during the war . She seen Paris wasn't her homeland anymore .

Widowmaker : (The world , the war , the love , the fear , the hate , the suffer , the pain and everything has been falled . Years of the destruction of Paris was shocking of the world and the world has fall down the pointless war . Thus , my homeland is burning in my soul and all the fortunes has been burning out . Paris , the city of the love and my country isn't my homeland anymore here . This is first conflict of before Omnics in 2017 and the WW3 is beginning here . I've must say it : The revenge of revenger . The city of Love is over and all the world will fall soon or later . I lost my life , i lost my husband where i killed him , and no one couldn't save of them ) That's why i come back when i was a child and i was crying in this time while they doesn't save me from dangerous zone . But now , i come back here to revenge what they did to me , and my fate will be no longer here !

Widowmaker was ready to self-demolished her self and Eiffel Tower by her handle button . Once she's tried to pushing the button , Ladybug has arrived and she's stopped Widowmaker while Widowmaker didn't pushing the button to demolish .

Ladybug : Hold it , Widowmaker !

Widowmaker heards someone shouted up and she's turning back to looked at Ladybug .

Widowmaker : So you are Ladybug , don't you ?

Ladybug : Yes i'am . I come here to stopped you wherever you are

Widowmaker : You're such a cute and you think you could able to stopped me when i blowed up this tower ? But prehaps , this Eiffel tower will demolished here soon when you come here to stopped me and today , you and i will died together !

Widowmaker firing her Widow Kiss to shoot Ladybug and Ladybug was dodging these crossfires to approaches Widowmaker , and Ladybug jump up to kick Widowmaker down . Then Widowmaker used her martial art to counter Ladybug and she's kick Ladybug away . Once Widowmaker kick away Ladybug , Widowmaker grabbed her Widow Kiss to fleeing away from her . Ladybug stand up and she running up to chase Widowmaker

 **(Team Dark : Shadow, Sunset , Hanzo , Sniper , Ana , Rouge )**

 **\- Somewhere of the city of Paris**

The heroes still fought against IS fighters , Shadow was used Chaos Spears to blowed 5 IS fighters , Rouge used her Bomb Snipe to blowed 2 IS fighters , Sunset was kick out 3 IS fighters where they attacks her , Ana firing her Biotic rifle to shoot 2 IS fighters , Hanzo hold and release the arrow at Storm Bow to shoot 1 IS fighter and more . But suddenly , 1 IS fighter was aimming his SVD rifle to pointed at Hanzo and he's ready to shoot Hanzo . But unfortunately , he was being shot by Sniper and Sniper was pulled to bolt to remove the shell at his AWPer Hand .

Sniper : You mongrel !

Then Sniper aimming the scope back and he's looked up upon Eiffel Tower . Once he's looked on Eiffel Tower , he saw Widowmaker and Ladybug were fighting each other on the tower and even he saw 200 C4 bombs were deploying at down to up .

Sniper : Holy doley ! What the hell is that ?!

After the battle between The heroes and IS fighters , Shadow and other heroes were dominating IS fighters and they ready to find Soldier 76 . But then , Sniper want to asked Shadow

Shadow : Sniper . What's going on ?

Sniper : This is very bad , really bad . I saw Widowmaker fought with Ladybug on Eiffel Tower , but that's not all , i saw the Eiffel Tower has been deploying 200 C4 bombs to demolish it !

Shadow : What ?! They already deployed 200 C4 bombs on Eiffel Tower ?

Sniper : Yes . I saw on my eyes and what does they may deploying these C4 bombs ?

Sunset : Shadow , what should we do now ?

Shadow : It is true , Sniper ?

Sniper : It's true , but i had to find the chopper and i'll get in there to find Widowmaker at cost !

Hanzo : Sniper , you're crazy ! She's our enemy and why'd you do that ?!

Sniper : There's no reason to ask and i'll must find the chopper as soon or possible !

Sniper leaves out the heroes to find the chopper . Then Hanzo keep warned to Sniper . But it's was Shadow blocked him up

Hanzo : Sniper , Come back !

Shadow : No ! Let him go !

Hanzo : くそー (Damn) !

 **(Team Crusher : Applejack , McCree , Engineer , Torbjorn , Bastion , Omega and Knuckles)**

Knuckles and Applejack were almost removes these rocks and 4 civilians has been saved (Including Tom and Sabine are victim of stucking on ruin plaza) and they're get out the stucking place . Once they leaves out the stucking place , Tom and Sabine were thanks for the heroes

Tom : I would like to thank you for saving us today

Knuckles : You're welcome , Mr . In fact , the helicopter is waiting to you and you guys should've get on the helicopter at cost

Sabine : Thank you . You're such a hero . But i want to asked you something , sir

Applejack : What it is ?

Sabine : Did you see my daughter here ?

Knuckles : Who ?

Sabine : Marinette !

Tom : I'm so worried to her so much and could you able to find my daughter are stucking somewhere ?

Knuckles : Don't worry . Your daughter will be saved and she'll come here soon . But anyway , but you guys should have to go before the unfortunate tried to threat no matter what !

Tom : Let's go , Honey . We had to go !

Sabine : But what about our daughter ? She gonna being killed !

Tom : But don't worry . They found her soon , and so we've must to go . Quickly , Honey !

The Dupain-Cheng and 2 others were running off to find the helicopter . Then heroes were keep processing for humanitarian aid to save other peoples

Knuckles : Well , Applejack . Looks like we had to save more people at cost !

Applejack : Yeah . By the way , these people still stucking these ruin objects and we've must find them all !

Knuckles : Yeah ! Like they said , they want us to find their daughter are stucking somewhere

Omega : Humanitarian aid mission . Mission still processing !

 **(Widowmaker vs Ladybug POV)**

 **\- Eiffel Tower**

Meanwhile at Eiffel Tower , Ladybug and Widowmaker were still fought each other , Ladybug was tried to kick at Widowmaker . But Widowmaker was blocked Ladybug's leg and she's counterback . Ladybug was being hitting the Lattice girder and she's dodging Widowmaker's leg , and Ladybug get up to keep fighting against Widowmaker .

Widowmaker : You don't give up , Ladybug ?

Ladybug : I'm not give up here !

Ladybug charging up at Widowmaker and she's swinging her yoyo to attack Widowmaker . The yoyo was tied at Widowmaker's arm and Widowmaker pulls Ladybug at her , and she's kick Ladybug away . Once Ladybug being kicked away , Widowmaker firing her Grappling Hook to hooked up the another floor and the Grappling Hook pulled her up , and Ladybug get up .

Ladybug : She would never get away from me !

After she's get up the next floot and she's seeking Widowmaker hiding somewhere

Ladybug : She might be up here . But i wonder where is she ?

Ladybug walks floor to find Widowmaker . Then Widowmaker was hiding somewhere of the Lattice girder to approached Ladybug

Widowmaker : (Just kept find me . I'm already deployed all venom mines , which my venoms could able to venomed her . Once i take care Ladybug , this time i'll take her Miraculouses and finish the job when Hawk Moth told me and Reaper )

Back to Ladybug , she's look around somewhere to find Widowmaker . But suddenly , there's an Widowmaker's voice was asked with Ladybug

Widowmaker (voice) : I expect you still looking for me , don't you ?

Ladybug : I knew who you are , Widowmaker . Show yourself and come at fight !

Widowmaker (voice) : Well . I knew you called me . But you can't found me until i move away

Ladybug : Then just come at me and fight . Don't be like an coward !

Widowmaker (voice) : *laugh* Well in that case . How about you should looked up there and you may found me easily

Ladybug looked up the ceiling and she saw Widowmaker doesn't on the ceiling .

Widowmaker (voice) : Oops . Did i miss something ? I didn't on the ceiling

Ladybug : Then where are you ?

Widowmaker (voice) : Just keep closer and you'll see me !

Ladybug just keep walking only one step and she's didn't know Widowmaker was set the trap : 10 Venom mines . Then the Venom mines has blowed up and the venom has spread to Ladybug . Ladybug tried to take the cover , but Ladybug couldn't struggle herself and she's crouching down when the venom is make Ladybug couldn't stand up . But suddenly , Widowmaker has show-off with her mask anti chemical mask and she's attacks at Ladybug while Ladybug doesn't fight back when she's being venomed . Once Widowmaker attacks Ladybug , Widowmaker kicks Ladybug to the fence and she's kept attacks Ladybug until Ladybug's defeated . Once Widowmaker attacks Ladybug , Ladybug was hold the fence while she's still being venomed and she's kick at Widowmaker's face and broke anti chemical mask . Once the anti chemical mask being broken by Ladybug , Widowmaker lay-off her mask and her face didn't seen any bruises or scars .

Widowmaker : You almost scratches my face ! Take this !

Widowmaker kicks Ladybug down the previous floor and Ladybug falls down the previous floor , she's tried to get up . But Widowmaker was jump down the previous floor and Widowmaker got her chance to capture Miraculouses while she's crouching down at Ladybug's front .

Widowmaker : Looks like you were exhausted yourself , Ladybug . Beside , i should've able to take your precious earrings to Hawk Moth !

Ladybug : I see . You're the only one who was being Akumatized after the death of Hawk Moth , don't you ?!

Widowmaker : How'd you know . Did you see through the future or something ?

Ladybug : I knew exacly he's died in 2067 causing by heart attack , and Master Fu took me about the dead of Hawk Moth in the future . Before he's died , he sent 2 butterflies to flying away while 2 butterflies has already Akumatized during the war between robots and humans (Omnics Crisis) . Thus , me and my husband were found the legacy of Hawk Moth after the funeral of Hawk Moth . That's why i knew everything in my future and thanks for Master Fu to sent the report to me

Widowmaker : You're such a smart girl who was took about this story . But now , i supposed i had to kill you here !

Widowmaker took her Widow Kiss to pointed at Ladybug .

Widowmaker : Say bonjour to my Widow Kiss . After i killed you , i'll take your Miraculouses to Hawk Moth and i would like to say is : Au revoir , Ladybug !

Once Widowmaker prepared to kill Ladybug . But suddenly , the elevator has opened the door and Tracer has finally show-off . Tracer charging up to kick Widowmaker to flung her to the Lattice girder . Once Widowmaker being hitting the Lattice girder , Tracer takes Ladybug's hand to make Ladybug get up .

Tracer : Sorry for i'm come late , love

Ladybug : That was nothing , Tracer . You're in just in time

Tracer : Yeah . Anyway , we've must bring Widowmaker down before she's blowed up Eiffel Tower !

Ladybug : Right !

Widowmaker get up and she's saw Tracer has show-off on Eiffel Tower . Then she's ready to fight both of heroes

Widowmaker : Such a fool i think . Now die !

Widowmaker firing her Widow Kiss to shoot Ladybug and Tracer . Then Ladybug and Tracer were running up toward to charged at Widowmaker despite of the crossfires while Tracer was teleporting herself . Then Tracer firing her Pulse Pistols to shoot Widowmaker and Widowmaker firing her Grappling Hook to hooked at another floor and the grappling hook pulled her up while Widowmaker keep firing her Widow Kiss . Once Widowmaker get on the another floor , Ladybug and Tracer were jump up to the another floor and they saw Widowmaker was tried to put her Venom mine , and they attacks Widowmaker . But Widowmaker fring her Widow's Kiss to shoot Ladybug and Tracer , and Tracer and Ladybug were hiding Lattice girder's front .

Ladybug : Tracer . What should we do now ?

Tracer : Same to me . Do you have anything able to stop her ?!

Ladybug has thinking out and she's prepared to used her Lucky Charm

Ladybug : I knew what to do !

Ladybug throwing up her yoyo to used her Lucky Charm and she's swing up to make her yoyo spinning with those hearts . Then the lucky charm has appeared an unnamed objects . It's the blow gun

Ladybug : The blow gun ? That's it ?

Tracer : I don't know . Beside , i had the plan to do . I'm distracted her and you find the way to shoot her , do you get it ?

Ladybug : Ok !

Tracer nodded Ladybug and she's fight back with Widowmaker . Ladybug was thinking to find the way to shoot Widowmaker .

Ladybug : How i'm gonna able to shoot her ? Let's see

Ladybug looked up the horizontal Lattice girder , and she's looked right the tall Lattice girder and she's looked at Widowmaker's boob .

Ladybug : That's it !

Then Ladybug points at the horizontal Lattice girder and she's blowing up the sleeping dart to fly toward at horizontal Lattice girder . Then the dart was directing toward at tall Lattice girder and finally directing toward at Widowmaker . Then Widowmaker has been hitting the dart at her boob and she's begun to collapsed . Finally , Widowmaker has finally slept down the floor . Tracer and Ladybug has finally defeated Widowmaker and they went closer at Widowmaker's front . Ladybug took Widowmaker's memory necklass from inside the chest and she's broke out necklass to make the butterfly fleeing away . Once the Akumatized butterfly tried to fleeing away , Ladybug begun to de-evilise Akumatized butterfly .

Ladybug : No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!

Then Ladybug swinging her yoyo to catches Akumatized butterfly

Ladybug : Time to De-evilise !

And the yoyo has caught Akumatized butterfly and the yoyo swing back to Ladybug . Once she's catches Akumatized butterfly , Ladybug releases the white butterfly after the butterfly has been De-evilise by Ladybug and the butterfly has flying away

Ladybug : Bye , bye , my little butterfly

After Ladybug de-evilises the butterfly , then Widowmaker has pushing the handle button to exploding Eiffel Tower while she's still fainted . The Eiffel Tower has finally blowing up and ready to fall down . Ladybug and Tracer were surprised and they seen Eiffel Tower is ready to fall down.

Ladybug : The Eiffel Tower !

Tracer : Oh no . What should we do now ?!

Ladybug : I think we've trapped here !

Ladybug and Tracer were fearing when The Eiffel Tower is getting fall . But suddenly , Ladybug and Tracer were heard a sound of helicopter with the yelling from somebody inside the helicopter and the helicopter ( Eurocopter EC155 of French Army) was flying closer Eiffel Tower . Then Sniper has show-off on the helicopter while he's opened the door and he's shouted up to call Ladybug and Tracer to get inside the helicopter .

Sniper : Quick , get to the helicopter . Hurry ! Hurry !

Tracer : Let's go !

Ladybug : Right !

Sniper : Wait ! Wait ! It's not yet ! It's not yet !

Tracer : What ?!

Sniper : Bring Widowmaker to the helicopter . Quick !

Tracer : She's our enemy and why would you do that ?!

Sniper : Just bring her to me and hurry . There's no time to waste ! Get in !

Tracer lifts up Widowmaker and she's running to throwed Widowmaker to helicopter . Once Tracer throws Widowmaker to helicopter , Sniper has caught Widowmaker and bring her to helicopter . Then Ladybug and Tracer were jump up quickly to get on the helicopter until The Eiffel Tower has fall . Finally , they were getting on the helicopter while The Eiffel Tower has finally fall down to the river and the helicopter flying up away . When they inside the helicopter , Tracer want to ask Sniper about why'd he bring Widowmaker to helicopter .

Tracer : Sniper

Sniper : What ?

Tracer : Why would you bring Widowmaker to helicopter ?!

Sniper : Look . I knew she is our enemy . But as you can see , Widowmaker is not only one who did this to Paris and i knew who did this to her

Ladybug : It's Hawk Moth . He's did this to her and don't worry , everything is under control to her

Sniper : I see . After Widowmaker's defeated , Reaper is our next . And i hope Soldier 76 will be ok

Ladybug : Same to Chatnoir , don't you know ?

Tracer : Me too , even Scout !

Back to Widowmaker , she's still fainted and she was dreaming where she's remember her memory

*flashback*

 **Widowmaker's past**

In the middle night , at the Lacroix's house . Widowmaker was opened the door to entered the bed room while she was covering around her body by her shower cloth after she's shower herself in the bathroom when she's still Amelie . Then she's walking closer to the bed when his husband was fell slept and she's took the knife to ready to kill her husband . Once she's get on the bed , she's hold the knife up at her husband while the cloth was fall down when she's naked and she's stabbed her husband . Finally , she has finally stabbed his husband herself .

*end the flashback*

When Widowmaker was fainting , her tear was dropped down what she's did to her husband .

 **(Team Kindness : Fluttershy , Rarity , Winston , Mei , Pyro POV)**

When the heroes still fought Hawk Moth's assistance . Winston , Fluttershy , Mei were fought the Gorilla while Fluttershy leds those rats to attack the Gorilla , Rarity and Pyro were fought against Nathalie . Pyro swing his Homewrecker to attack Nathalie , but Nathalie was dodging Homewrecker from Pyro and she's kicks Pyro away . Back to Winston , Winston still fought the Gorilla and The Gorilla swing his fist to punch away Winston . Winston being stunned and The Gorilla swing up to take down Winston . But it's was Mei firing her Endothermic Blaster to shoot at The Gorilla's arm . The Gorilla's arm has been frozen by big ice and he's break the ice to attack Mei instead Winston he was fought . Then Mei used her Cryo-Freeze to guard herself inside the ice and The Gorilla is punching strongly at Mei's inside the ice . The Ice is almost broken , Mei looked at Winston where's he get up . Winston charging back toward at The Gorilla and he's jump up to punching down The Gorilla . The Gorilla stopped punching the ice and he's encountred at Winston . But unfortunately , these rats are attacks The Gorilla by Fluttershy and he's tried to sweap out these rats . Finally , Winston has punching down The Gorilla and he's keep punching at The Gorilla all the times until The Gorilla has exhausted . And so , Winston used his final punch to take down The Gorilla and The Gorilla has been defeated by Winston while he's finally collapsed .

Fluttershy : You did it , Winston !

Mei : I wouldn't like to says is : Thank you

Winston : Nah , forget it . At least i finally able to bring that gorilla down . He's so extremist i thought !

Back to Pyro , Pyro has no chance to fight back against Nathalie and Nathalie prepared to kill Pyro by her war hand fan

Nathalie : It's time to finished this !

But suddenly , Rarity has grabbed Nathalie's arm wielding war hand fan.

Rarity : Sorry , Darling . Prehaps i should able to punch you like an lady

Rarity was punches Nathalie's face by her fist and Nathalie has been defeated while he's fall down the floor . Then Rarity sweeping her hand at her clothes and looked at her nails .

Rarity : Hmm...My nail is almost broken

Hawk Moth's assistance has finally been defeated . Then heroes would Pyro to help Spy from Hawk Moth

Winston : Pyro , after we defeats these guys . But you've must able to find Spy from Hawk Moth

Rarity : Winston's right . You've must saved him and help him to defeats Hawk Moth at cost , darling !

Pyro has accepted and he went off to find Spy

Fluttershy ; I hope he would be ok

Mei : Same to me !

 **(Soldier 76 , Chatnoir vs Reaper POV)**

 **\- Trocadero Square**

After the Eiffel Tower falls , Chatnoir was still fought against Reaper while Soldier 76 was fainting by Reaper's Deadly Blossom and Reaper has grabbed Chatnoir's staff , and he's firing his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot Chatnoir away . Then Chatnoir has hitting by the pillar wall and he's rolling down the ground . Thus , Reaper points at Chatnoir by his Hellfire Shotgun .

Reaper : You would never get away from me . This time your fate will be perish . Once i was kill you , I'll capture your Miraculouses and sent it to Hawk Moth to complete my mission! .

Chatnoir : I knew my father was hired you and your partner to kill me and Ladybug , don't you ?

Reaper : Of course . Your father was hired me and my partner to kill you . Plus , your father just want to capture something to him where's you have . You want to know i'm fighting for , kid ? Money . After i capture your Miraculouses , i received the money and i'm gonna keep fighting for freedom . But what about Paris , where's peace ? I think France is no longer France and your country will become the next Syrian Civil War or i should says is Vietnam War . Anyway , so it's time to kill you here !

Reaper ready to shoot at Chatnoir . But suddenly , there's an Flying Guillotine was throwing at Reaper while Reaper was dodging the cleaver away . Then Reaper looked at right and he saw Scout has finally show-off to fight Reaper .

(You say run - My Hero Academia soundtrack)

Scout : Looks like i was come late until you tried to kill Chatnoir !

Chatnoir : Scout !

Reaper : You again , Yankee boy

Scout : Yeah . Everyone always called me like that . Anyway , it's seen to be i was come late and Jack was sleeping by you ! Then i supposed you should dropped your weapon and surre...

Reaper : That's it , kid . No more nonsense , die !

Reaper firing his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot at Scout . But Scout was dodging red crossfire from Reaper and he's charging up to attack Reaper . Reaper ignores Chatnoir and Reaper firing his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot at Scout , then Scout swinging his Atomizer to take down Reaper away and Scout holds Chatnoir up tall .

Scout : Sorry i was come late , Chatnoir

Chatnoir : It's ok , Scout . Anyway , let's us beat Reaper down once for all !

Scout : Yeah ! That freaking god of death need to send back to the hell ! Let's do this !

(Reluctant Heroes - Attack on Titan soundtrack)

Reaper firing first of his Hellfire Shotguns to shoot Chatnoir and Scout . But Scout and Chatnoir were keep charging at Reaper despite all the crossfires . Then Scout was firing his Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol to shoot at Reaper and he's changed his weapon : Baby Face's Blaster , Scout keep firing his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot Reaper . Then Reaper puts dual Hellfire Shotguns away to get another Hellfire Shotguns . But then , Scout calls Chatnoir to take down Reaper while Reaper puts dual Hellfire Shotguns away

Scout : Chatnoir , it is your chance . Just do it !

Chatnoir : I've got it !

Then Chatnoir swings his leg to kick Reaper down . But unfortunately , Reaper was used Shadow Step to moved behind Scout and Chatnoir while Chatnoir almost kicking him

and Scout looked back behind . Then Reaper is prepared to used Death Blossom

Chatnoir : No way !

Scout : Ah come on ! You almost kick him !

*stop the music*

Reaper : Both of you're such a fool i think .Prehaps i supposed to able kill you today . Now , time to taste my Death Blossom !

Chanoir : Oh no . Scout , what should we do now ?

Scout :*smirk* Just let me deal with him , and you . You've must find your hiding way

(Intro meet the team 1 - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

 **NEWS TF2 and Overwatch NISLT's video : How to deal with Death Blossom (This my parody)**

(Main Menu - Street Fighter 5 soundtrack )

When Reaper used his Death Blossom and Chatnoir hiding at the pillar wall , Scout took his Bonk ! Atomic Punch and he's drink it until Reaper firing . Then during in the slow motion time , Reaper firing slowly his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot everywhere and Scout running up faster toward to charged at Reaper when he's make the time slowly to make Scout run faster than thing . He's dodging all the red crossfires Reaper where's he's shooting . Then Scout his Atomizer and he's ready to swing his bat at Reaper . Reaper didn't know where's Scout swing the bat at himself and then . Reaper has been knock-off and send him to VCBI . Then Scout has finally bonked Reaper down while he's out the enegry time .

*stop the music*

Once he's finally knock out Reaper . Scout came at Reaper's front and he's pointed at Reaper by his bat .

Reaper : How..how could you...do that ?

Scout : That's just simple . When you firing your shotguns to shoot everywhere , i was drinking my enegry drink to make me running faster and even those crossfires doesn't work on me while i'm running , and i bonked you in 2 second until my speed has out ! That's why i was finally beat you down and your weakness is here now ! Got it !?

Reaper : Well . That does supposed to be ?

Scout : Yeah ! But now , this time you won't getaway from me cause you're defeat !

Reaper : *laugh* Defeat . Are you suppos..!

But suddenly , there's a dart was hitting at Reaper's chest to make Reaper goes the dream while Reaper didn't finish the replied back Scout and Scout's seen the dart are come from .

? : Hey , Scout !

Scout : Huh ?

Scout turning back and he saw Tracer , Ladybug and Sniper were on the rooftop after they on the helicopter while Ladybug was wielding her blow gun after she's shoots Reaper . Then Chatnoir also looked up and cheered up Ladybug , Sniper and Tracer .

Scout : Hey !

Chatnoir : How it's going ?

Ladybug : We're fine !

Tracer : Me too

Sniper : Same to me , mate . Anyway , let us down the hall and we gotta De-evilise Reaper before he's woke up !

Scout : Right . Just hurry !

Sniper , Tracer and Ladybug were jumping down the ground and Ladybug are ready to De-evilise Reaper . Before Ladybug de-evilises Reaper , Scout lays off the skull mask from Reaper and he allows Sniper break up the mask . Once the mask has broken up by Sniper , the Akumatized butterfly tried to fleeing away . But Ladybug swinging her yoyo to catches Akumatized butterfly

Ladybug : Time to De-evilise !

And the yoyo has caught Akumatized butterfly and the yoyo swing back to Ladybug . Once she's catches Akumatized butterfly , Ladybug releases the white butterfly after the butterfly has been De-evilise by Ladybug and the butterfly has flying away

Ladybug : Bye , bye , my little butterfly

After the butterfly flys away , Soldier 76 woke up and he's getting up

Soldier 76 : Did i miss something ?

Sniper : Jack . You're wake !

Soldier 76 : Yes . Im wake . But where is Reyes ?

Scout : He's here and look . He's wake up !

Everyone stayed out Soldier 76 and Soldier 76 seen Reaper has show his real face . Then Soldier 76 also removed his Tactital Visor and he's ready to asked Reaper while he's crouching down .

Reaper : Morrison ?

Soldier 76 : Reyes . You're alright ?

Reaper : I felt the demom was haunting me . But now , it's flying away from . Anyway , i'd like to say is : I'm very sorry for causing i made this world become like that and this is all my faults what i've did to them . I did this for the world and everyone , and i'm very corrupted and cunning by that demom . I'm finally knew about my mistakes and...if you want to punishes me . Then go ahead and i won't replied again . I supposed you forgiving to me , Morrison

Soldier 76 : No . Forget it , Reyes . Our time has passed away and everything will be changed . Reyes , i knew everything you did . But you were finally being that Reaper causing that butterfly

Reaper : The butterfly ?

Soldier 76 : Of course . But it's very long story i couldn't told to you and you supposed to forget it . Anyway , so Reyes . Would you like to joins with us to fight against the bad guys just like we are the brother and we fight together . Not for money and anything else . You will received the gold medal and you'll become the general of Overwatch , and even everyone will able to like you . So Reyes , just decide it ! Promise ?

Reaper : I'm promise , Jack ! I do now !

Everyone were cheered up where's Soldier 76 has convinced Reaper .

Reaper : *smirk* Well . Looks like we've missed something

Soldier 76 : What ?

Reaper : Let us fight the Caliphate and show them what they did to Paris without mercy !

Soldier 76 : You're such a courage , Reyes !

Now Reaper has finally become the hero and change name to : Reyes . Back to Scout , Scout was asking with Chatnoir . But Chatnoir has missing for while

Scout : Oh no ?

Ladybug : What happen ?

Scout : I think Chatnoir has leaved us away !

Tracer : What ?! he's should be here for while

Sniper : But where is he ?

Ladybug : I think he's return his home and he's tried to kill his father !

Soldier 76 : There's no time to waste . We've must find Chatnoir until he's killed his father himself !

Reyes : Right , Morrison . We should to go now !

 **(Hawk Moth Vs Spy POV)**

 **\- Hawk Moth's lair**

Meanwhile , Spy still firing his dual Big Kill revolvers to shoot those Akumanized butterflies while he couldn't shoot enough and Hawk Moth watches Spy fought his Akumanized butterflies . Then Spy has out the ammo to shoot and he's not enough the ammo the reload .

Hawk Moth : Bravo , bravo . Your weapons doesn't work on my butterflies ! Now , just kill him already !

Then . Those Butterflies were charging up to attack Spy . Spy had no chance to used his Dead Ringer

Hawk Moth : That's not good here !

But then suddenly , Pyro has show-off and he's calls Spy to get down from them

Pyro : UHUHGUHUHUH ! (Spy , get down . I'll take cover !)

Then Spy out the way for Pyro and Pyro is light them up by his Backburner to make Hawk Moth's butterflies die easier .

Hawk Moth : No !

Pyro : UHUHUHUHUHUHHUUHHUHUHUHUH ! (Spy , just forget me . You should able to fight with Hawk Moth ! Go !)

Spy : Thank you , Pyro !

Hawk Moth : How dare you ! Follow him off !

Then those Akumanized butterflies were flying direct at Spy . But Pyro was stopped them by his Flamethrower

Hawk Moth : No ! Why'd you do that !

Spy : That's enough . Time to fight like an gentlemen !

Spy punches at Hawk Moth's face and Hawk Moth was falling down the floor while his nose is bleeding . Then he's sweep away the blood at his nose and get up to fight while he's throwing away his cane .

Hawk Moth : What a fool . Now , just you and me . Now die !

Hawk Moth kicks and punches at Spy . But Spy was dodging from the punch and kick from Hawk Moth and he's counter at Hawk Moth . But Hawk Moth was also dodging from Spy and he's counter again at Spy . Spy is being punching and kicking from Hawk Moth and more . Once Spy being punched by Hawk Moth , Spy took his L'Etranger to pointed at Hawk Moth and Hawk Moth also pointed at Spy by his Modèle 1892 revolver . Both slim gentlemens were pointed their guns each other .

Hawk Moth : You don't give up , Tullmen ?

Spy : I don't think so !

Hawk Moth : *laugh* Well . That's exacly where we fight to dead and you should pay for what did to my wife and me ! But today , you gonna pay for you've kill my wife with your blood !

Spy : And you make Paris falls down the insecurity by those extremist Jihad and you make everyone turned into your puppets to destroy the city when Ladybug strike back . Also , your planning will finally blowed out and today . You gonna pay for what had you've done to Paris and the rest of the world !

Hawk Moth : Well in that case . Let us die together !

Spy : Before we fight . Then we've must puts our guns away

Hawk Moth : Right . It's true !

Spy and Hawk Moth were putting their guns at tuxedo jackets and they ready to fight with kick and punch

Hawk Moth : So . Where did we miss : Ah yes . Let us die together !

Spy and Hawk Moth were fighting each other . Spy was punching at Hawk Moth and kick Hawk Moth and more . Then Hawk Moth is fight back at Spy and he takes his fist to punch Spy at the face . Then , Hawk Moth takes his Modèle 1892 revolver and he's removed all the ammos . Once he's removes these ammos , Hawk Moth swing his revolver to hitting at Spy by the gun grips all the times until Spy goes exhausted . Once he's swing the revolver at Spy , Hawk Moth throws his revolver away and he's holding Spy's neckband collar while Spy was bleeding at his mouth and nose (also his check goes bruise)

Hawk Moth : You're such a weak i think . You were killed my wife long time ago and you are ruining everything i had . So decide to kill you to revenge for my wife ! Not just you , your friends will be dead here ! Including your girlfriend : Rarity ! Beside this gem is very worthy and shining . It could make me conquer of the world , do you understand what'd i say ?!

Spy : What ?!

Then Spy has frustrated up and he's punch at Hawk Moth , and he's get up to fight back at Hawk Moth . Hawk Moth has been punching and kicking by Spy and Spy just keep punching at Hawk Moth until Hawk Moth has falling down the ground . Once Hawk Moth being defeated by Spy , then Spy used his Big Earner and he's ready to stabbed Hawh Moth .

Spy : I'm finally defeated you , Hawk Moth . If i kept your alive , then tell me . Where's the 6th Chaos Emerald and The Miraculouses !

Hawk Moth : I won't tell . So what ?!

Spy : If you won't blowed off . You just..

Hawk Moth : Just kill me already !

Then Chatnoir has arrived and he's saw Spy almost ready to kill his father . Hawk Moth looked at his son and he's call his son to stopped Spy .

Hawk Moth : Adrien , Adrien . Help me , my son . Help me . That man who was killed your mother ! Please , you're just only my son , you know

Then Chatnoir has denied his father's response

Chatnoir : No , father . You're mistake , but you've must accepted your responsibility and just look around the city what'd you've done to them . I'm not your son anymore !

Hawk Moth : No ! Why would you betrayed me !? He's the one who did to your mother , don't you know ?!

Chatnoir : I knew my mother died when i was an child . But your plot has finally blowed out and i would never to saved you from him !

Spy : Your son is right . Tell me , where's the 6th Chaos Emerald and The Miraculouses !

Chatnoir : If you won't blow out your cover . I would never become your son anymore !

But suddenly , Pyro has show up again after he's burned those butterflies into the dust and he's carrying the Miraculouses and 6th Chaos Emerald .

Pyro : UHUHUHUHJUHUHUHUUHUH ?! (Did i miss something ?!)

Spy : Pyro , are you found that ?!

Pyro : Uh ! uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhu (Yes . I was found that things from secret storage and i take it !)

Spy : My appreciation , Amigo Pyro . Anyway , you were lucky this time . But it's seen , i forgiving to you , Hawk Moth . Next time , you'll never become the villains anymore ! Let's go , Pyro . We had to get out the here !

Pyro : Uh ! (Ok !)

Once Spy and Pyro were leaves Hawk Moth . But suddenly . Hawk Moth get up and he's took Modèle 1892 revolver , and he's puts 1 bullet inside the round . Then Hawk Moth pointed at Spy

Chatnoir : Sir . Look out !

Then he's firing his revovler to shoot at Spy . Then , Spy has been shot and his mouth got bleeding . Pyro and Chatnoir were surprised and Spy has napping down the floor , and Spy has finally dead !

Chatnoir : No ! Why would you do that !

Hawk Moth : Slience . I'am your father and you are not opposition me . That man was supposed to be die here and i'm finally revenge for my wife ! Honey , i'm revenge for you . I've just kill him ! I've knew that man was kill you . But i finally kill him ! Die and die , and go back to your hell whatever you are !

Chatnoir : You're crazy !

Then suddenly , Scout , Tracer , Ladybug , Sniper , Soldier 76 , Reyes were arrived and they saw Spy was been shot by Hawk Moth .

Ladybug : So you are Hawk Moth . I knew who you are !

Hawk Moth : Ladybug , so you are finally here . At least you're come late !

Ladybug : That doesn't matter to me , Hawk Moth

Hawk Moth : Oh Reaper . So you finally unmasked your face ?!

Reyes : Yeah ! I'm finally unmasked my face . Prehaps i should able to arrested you .

Hawk Moth : Why ?! I thought you supposed to fight against the hero !

Reyes : But now i joined with them . Boys , there's a murder was kill a victim !

Then 14 French troops were arrived and Reyes led the troops to arrested Hawk Moth

Reyes : You may arresting him . Go now !

French army 109 : Dropped your weapon and hand up the air !

Hawk Moth dropped his gun and his hand was hold up on the air . Then French soldiers were finally handcuffed Hawk Moth's arms behind . But suddenly , Spy has finally show-off while he's used his Dead Ringer and Hawk Moth was surprised .

Chatnoir : But how ?

Scout : He always used this thing make everyone thinks he's already dead . But it is not .

Ladybug : But what about the corpse ?

Scout : Well . The corpse is...just a freaking fake !

Back to Spy , he was looked at Hawk Moth while Hawk Moth was ready to take himself away

Spy : May i make a suggestion ! : You should live in the jails with the prisoners of fitness and you brand has finally been bankrupted . So i told you , this Dead Ringer is the only way to make an decoy for the enemies and you should need to thinking yourself ! But you aren't . Anyway , so boys , take him away !

Hawk Moth : I'll be right back , Tullmen . The revenge is not over yet ! Soon or fall . I'll be right back !

Then they send Hawk Moth to the vehicles and the heroes were leaves out the mansion . Outside the Mansion , They send Hawk Moth to Prisoner transport vehicle and they send that Gorilla to the circus cart alongside the van and take him to the zoo . Back to the heroes , they're finally captured 6th Chaos Emerald and The Miraculouses and they ready to go . Chatnoir was worried for his father and he goes alone with no one . Then Spy was appeased Chatnoir where his father being sent to prison camp

Spy : I'm sorry , kid

Chatnoir : For what ?

Spy : For i killed your mother . Beside , i make Hawk Moth become evil i thought and i would like to apologize to you and The Agreste . So id you wouldn't forgive me , but i do !

Chatnoir : No . It's not your fault , sir . Beside , without my father . I could living alone and also . Nathalie is now to assistance me after she's being tricked Hawk Moth. Whatever my mother is dead and my father either , i could living alone with the laughter and i hope my father will back after they amnesties him without the evil

Spy : Me too . Anyway , Chatnoir . It's seen i've must to go now and i'll never come back with you again

Chatnoir : Why ?

Spy : Because . I didn't belong here and so . When i come back , i will met you again . Just deal it !

Chatnoir : I deal ! You're suching like a my father . Like an true my father !

Spy : I'm not your father . Actually , if you want to meet your father . Then i'll show you

Spy used Disguise Kit to disguises Gabriel Agreste . Chatnoir was surprised where Spy was disguised his father .

Spy (in Gabriel Agreste's form) : Ta-da ! I'am your father and i will service to you !

Chatnoir : Wow ! That's cool . Can you able to disguises my friends ?!

Spy (in Gabriel Agreste's form) : *laugh* Alright . With my pleasure !

Spy disguises Nino , Ivan , Alya , Le , Chloe , Mylene , and Marinette . Then he's turned back to normal form after he's disguises Adrien's friend

Spy : So how it is ?

Chatnoir : You're disguise my friends is very nice and awesome like my real friend .

Spy : Of course . I'am the master of disguise and i could disguising everyone . Even i could vanish in your eye when you didn't see me

Rarity : Spy . It's time to go !

Spy : I'm coming ! So i had to go now , Chatnoir !

Chatnoir : Wait . Before you go , when you come back Paris ?

Spy : But i don't know when i come back . Anyway , i will come back Paris for the while . So i had to go now , farewell Chatnoir . I would say is : Au revoir , amigo !

Chatnoir : Hey . Amigo is Spanish's word , not French !

Spy : Yeah sorry for bad translation !

 **(Team Pk : Silver , Blaze , Symmetra , Zenyatta , Twilight and DVA POV)**

 **\- Charles De Gaulle airport**

With the humanitarian aid on the airport, 400 ,000 people were arrived the airport by every types of Helicopters and they went to 15 C130 cargo planes to fleeing away from the dangerous zone instead the airliners . Zenyatta was ready to farewell 145 Buddhist monks from other countries (Including India , China , Vietnam , Thailand , Japan , Cambodia...)

Chinese monk : I would like to say for thanks from extremist Muslim fighters what they did to us

Thailand monk : If you won't come here . All the monks will be perish by them !

Zenyatta: It's nothing , masters . Every suffer will be fading away soon and all of you could able to go now !

Thailand monk : Amitabha

Indian monk : Amitabha

Zenyatta : Amitabha , my friends !

When the Buddhist monks were get on the cargo plane . Then the heroes has arrived the airport and they found Zenyatta near C-130 cargo plane .

Silver : There you are , master . We were looking for you so much

Blaze : Yeah ! Even those IS fighters could following us when we finding you

DVA : Of course . Anyway , so guys . If we found Zenyatta , why would you guys back to Paris ?!

Symmetra : She's right . We should able to back Paris , our friend is waiting

Silver : Right . Prehaps , i was feeling something wrong it

Blaze : What it is ?

Silver : The Trix ! They here !

Twilight : What ?! The Trix ?

Silver : Yeah . The Trix , even The Dazzling too . They waiting for us from Trocadero Square

Blaze : How'd you know ?

Silver : The Chaos Emerald . It may me knew about the future

Symmetra : Well in that case . Let us back to Paris as long we talk !

Silver : Right ! Let's go !

 **(Team Crusher : Applejack , McCree , Engineer , Torbjorn , Bastion , Omega and Knuckles)**

After they fought IS fighters in 1 hours , all IS fighters were being sweaped out by the heroes , Engineer was make his sentry back to the tool box and Torbjorn also too . Bastion was still in the sentry mode when he's afraid there's an incoming attack , McCree was smoking his cigar after the battle . Then suddenly , Knuckles , Applejack and Omega were arrived while they tired for saved everyone (except Omega)

Knuckles : Well . That was tired i thought

Applejack : Same to me . Except Omega doesn't feel tired anyway

Omega : Causing i'am the robot . I never tired like an human !

Engineer : Well . Looks like we're hardwork our jobs . Beside , did you saves any people yet ?

Knuckles : Me , Omega and Applejack were saved 300 people stucking here and they fleeing to helicopters

Engineer : Well . At least we are the good guys and the corpse's smell...is very badly i thought

McCree : It could make us sick by this smell while i'm tried to smoking

Torbjorn : Ah come on , Bastion . There's no necessary to guard from them . They already dead . Please , back to your original mode , machine

Bastion used Configuration : Recon to transformed back into battle robot

Torbjorn : See , i told you . There's no IS fighters were been here , you know

Then suddenly , there's an incoming call from Engineer's homemade watch phone and Engineer pushs the button to call it .

Engineer : Engineer's here . What's up !?

Silver (voice) : Engineer . I need you and your friend must come here !

Engineer : Why ?

Silver (voice) : The Trix and Dazzling . They here !

Engineer : Where ?

Silver (voice) : Trocadero Square

Engineer : Trocadero Square ? Ok . I'm coming in

Then the call has stopped

Knuckles : What it is , Engie ?

Engineer : The Trix is here !

Torbjorn : What are they doing ?

Engineer : I don't know . Maybe we should met them in Trocadero Square . Right now !

 **(Sonic and other POV)**

 **\- Trocadero Square**

When the sun has rising up in 5h42 , Sonic has arrived alongside with Caliburn and the all of heroes were also arrived (except Ladybug and Chatnoir) . The Trix and Dazzling seen the heroes were ecountered themselves and they didn't combat against the hero .

Icy : I expecting to you , Sonic the Hedgehog .

Sonic : Yeah ! I might to see you come here again . But now , i've got 6 Chaos Emerald and the last Emerald will belong here soon !

Icy : How ironic . Beside , it seen you have your sword friend , did you ?

Caliburn : Yes i'am . But this time . Sonic and i will fight you to the last

Sonic : Not just me and you . Even my friends too and today , this time we will come here to finishing you !

Blaze : In fact , i won't you getaway from me until we're arrived at your dimension !

Adagio : What should we do now ?!

Icy : Hmm ! Such an damn hedgehog ! Well . It's seen i deal with you , hedgehog . Even you , Blaze ! Prehaps . It's seen to be the finally battle in other dimension and let's see the fools what they could . So decide to meet me at Magix world !

Dante : Hey , chicks . I would like to say is : If you fucked us . I'll fucked you until all of you will beheaded !

Darcy : Son of Sparda ! So you are here !

Bayonetta : So do i !

Stormy : The Umbra Witch . Why does they are here !?

Icy : I don't know . I think our party has started and maybe we should retreat it ! Darcy , open the portal gate .

Darcy : On it !

Darcy used her magic to opened the dark portal gates and The Trix & Dazzling were retreated . Then the portals has closed . And so , the heroes were ready to the last journey until the war has finally over . Before the war ended , Ladybug throwing her lucky charm to the air and the lucky charm's energy reverting everything back to normal , and it could make IS fighters lost their weapons by Ladybug's power and they surrender . The battle has finally over until the morning and the battlefield is no more to seen , and the damage is no more by Ladybug . Paris has finally peace again and more nicely than ever . Outside Paris , The US fleets has finally decide to retreated back to USA where Trump has cancelled the airstrike of Paris . The sunshine has growing the light since Paris has gave back the peace and everyone were came back to Paris for their jobs again . The heroes were vanishing away while they inside the Blue Typhoon and they ready to goes the last journey . During the post-war , everything is very normally and nothing else . Students could went back to school , workers could went back to their jobs , businessmans could went back to their jobs , other were went back to their jobs what they did .

 **Blue Typhoon**

During the post war . The heroes were ready to leaves the earth and reach to Magix . Spy looked down the window while his face is upset and the tv was show-off the screen where's Gabriel Agreste in the tribunal , in the Sniper's room , Sniper was craving the wood by his Kukri when he's thinking about Widowmaker has been brainwashed by Talon group . Back to Widowmaker , she's still at Paris when she's sitting on the bench after she's turned back into human form and she's looked 2 childrens plays each other around the city , and she's gave a soft happy . Widowmaker has begun for her life unlike the future . Bayonetta , Dante , Vergil and Jeanne were never met Sonic again while they are waiting on the airport . Back to Spy , he's still looked down the window and Sonic would to asked with Spy .

Sonic : What's wrong , Spy ?

Spy : Well . It's nothing !

Sonic : I knew . I heard about Dante , Vergil , Bayonetta and Jeanne weren't joined with us again after the battle . Even Ladybug and Chatnoir couldn't joined with us causing their school times

Spy : Before i get on the ship . I gave the Miraculouses back to Master Fu and i finally complete my mission . So everything has changed by the time

Sonic : Me too . So Spy

Spy : Yes !

Sonic : It is time..to go !

Spy : Right !

Sonic leaves away from Spy and he goes to the cockpit . Then Blue Typhoon has opened the portal gate and get inside the portal . Once Blue Typhoon get inside the

(Fight the Light (instrumental) - One Ok Rock)

Spy : Au revoir , Paris . À plus tard

*to be continued*

(Fight the Light (instrumental) - One Ok Rock)

Lyric :

Here comes the rain  
So many scars never fade  
This is the price of war  
And we've paid with time

We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say (Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day

Let's move along, it's late  
The sun will rise once again  
This field is lined with the brave  
Souls in relief

We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say (Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day  
Another day

Whatever it takes... ho ho ho..

Here comes... the rain  
So many scars never fade  
This is the price of war  
And we've paid with time

We'll fight fight till there's nothing left to say (Whatever it takes)  
Fight fight till your fears they go away  
The light is gone and we know once more  
We'll fight fight till we see another day [x3]

* * *

"It cannot be resolved through prayers..."

\- Dalai Lama -

"A new radical Islamic terrorist has just attacked in Louvre Museum in Paris . Tourist were locked down . France on edge again . Get Smart U.S"

\- Donald Trump -

" What i want to make clear through is that we oppose terrorism in any form . However , any operation against terrorism should be under the framework of the United Nation and follow the fundamental principles of International Law"

\- Nông Đức Mạnh-

"There is no good terrorism and bad terrorism . All human forces should come together against terrorism . Only then there can be peace in the world . India is a peace loving country . It is the land of Mahatma Gandhi and Gautam Buddhan"

\- Narendra Modi -

 **This is the report for everyone about anti-terrorism . Guys , remember . If you want to fight back the terrorist . Stand up and using your hot hearts to fight back for the peace and we make the world better we thought .**


	43. Chapter 7 : Winx Club (Full)

**Magix world .**

After Spy captured 5th Chaos Emerald from Hawk Moth in his homeland (France) . The Blue Typhoon has arrived the Magix world until The Blue Typhoon was hiding the huge abandon cave . Magix is a magical planet as well as the name of the major city located on it. Magix is located at the center of the Magic Dimension and is its capital. Magix is the planet where the three principal schools are located.

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussing room**

The heroes were discussing about The Trix assaults Alfea School when The Cloud Tower was flying on the sky by the Trix where's the virtual map show on the table .

Silver :...This is where The Trix used Cloud Tower to become the flying fortress and they teaches the students how to become the villain , all the most . Then , you could able to see 6th Chaos Emerald was in the putting where The Trix are secured the emerald . Also Bombinomicon here too

Sonic : How'd you know about Magix ?

Silver : Well . When i was here where's Professor Von Schlemmer takes me to explore this world when i was a child and even i didn't ever control my Telekinesis before .

Sunset : I heard about the seven fairies were fought against The Trix and i knew where they are

Shadow : Wait ?! You know that ?!

Sunset : Celestia taught me about that dimension when i was small and pony . So this is the first time we were here at Magix

Shadow : Indeed . We were bring Blue Typhoon get inside the big cave . The Trix would never seen us where we're in the cave

Twilight : That's why we've must get inside there . Prehaps , we should had to Alfea school and we may met Principle Faragonda about the reason

Blaze : Twilight is right . We had to able to meet her and we gonna defending the Alfea until The Trix and Dazzling assaults

Shadow : Right . Before we start . First , we had to get inside Cloud Tower to collected Chaos Emerald and save Bombinomicon . Second , we've must defending Alfea from The Trix and the rest of the wtiches . Which they are ready to assaults . So i supposed who is able to be defended and get inside Cloud Tower . Who's defend for Alfea or raid inside Cloud Tower ?

Amy : I'll defend

Demoman : I'll get inside that tower and my mens will be defended Alfea

All Degroot armies : Yeah !

Rouge : I'll raid !

Heavy : I'll defend with my doctor

Medic : Ja !

Zarya : Same to me

Mercy : Me too

Soldier 76 : I'll raid

Soldier : Me too

Reyes : Same to me

Reinhardt : Defend !

Engineer : Me too !

McCree : Right on it ! I'm defend

Engineer : Me and Torbjorn will take care from them . We defend !

Tails : I'm followed with you , Sonic . I'll raid

Knuckles : Same to me !

Blaze : I'll defend

Silver : Me too

Rarity : Me too

Pinkie : Me three !

Fluttershy : I'll defend too

Sunset : I'll raid

Espio : Genji and i will take care for the raid

Hanzo : I'll defend

Mei : Me too

Symmetra : Same to me

Pyro : uH ! ( Me too !)

Spy : I'll raid

Sniper : I'll defend . No matter what !

Ana : Me too

Omega : My mission is defend for Alfea with Bastion !

DVA : I'll raid

Cream : We will defend

Rainbow : I'll be raid with Sonic

Sonic : Yeah . Before raid , i will scouting Cloud Tower somewhere

Tracer : Me too

Scout : Yeah !

Caliburn : I'll support to you , Sir Sonic

Zenyatta : I acceptance to defend

Winston : I'll raid

Applejack : I'll defend

Twilight : Me too !

Lucio : I'll defend

Pharah : Me too

Shadow : Alright . Let's settle this !

(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer )

(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion , Pinkie , and 29 Degroot troops only while they used the firearms weapon instead the traditional weapons where they use )

All the heroes were ready to combat with raid and the defend .

Sonic Chronicles X opening theme : Memories - One Ok Rock 

Lyric :

Go on and fuck yourself  
Go on and fuck yourself

Watch'n outer space I see them shine  
Crazy stuff like this it blows my mind  
So many times, waking up to the radio  
I'm breaking out of the safety of radio  
When did I stop searching for miracles?  
It's bad enough when nobody helps

Memory Memory now  
You are nothing but a  
Memory Memory now  
You're burning out  
Utsurikawari iku sedai koutai  
Atooi wa shinai shin sedai  
Memory Memory now  
Go on and fuck yourself

Memory Memory now  
You are nothing but a  
Memory Memory now  
You're burning out  
Utsurikawari iku sedai koutai  
Atooi wa shinai shin sedai  
Memory Memory now  
Go on and fuck yourself

End the opening

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **\- Somewhere at the forest of Magix**

(Sonic's fight - Sonic X soundtrack)

When the heroes are searching the flying Cloud Tower , Sonic was running very faster to seeking flying Cloud Tower somewhere on sky and he saw upon The Flying Cloud Tower was covering by these clouds with lighting .

Sonic : (It's that Cloud Tower ?! I knew it . The Trix were captured Cloud Tower in 2 mouths ago . I've must able to headback to report my friend !)

Then Sonic was turning back and he's headback to report his friend where he's found Cloud Tower

(stop the music)

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Pinkie , Bastion , 29 Degroot soldiers POV)**

 **\- Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for Fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies . Meanwhile inside the college , Twilight , Silver , Fluttershy , Medic , Blaze , Rarity were talking with Principle Faragonda while others were guarding the collenge somewhere , who was an principle of Alfea when they walking around the corridor .

Silver : Thanks for you were inviting us to came here , Mrs Faragonda

Mrs Faragonda : That was nothing , Silver . Anyway i would like to thank you for come here and we were welcome to all of you very warmful here .

Twilight : Mrs . Faragonda . Could you tell us about Alfea's education , do you ?

Mrs Faragonda : Of course . The education in Alfea lasts 3 years, one for each transformation in the journey of a fairy. In the first year, the freshman fairies learn how to master their own source of power, as well as their standard form, and learn many basic magic spells that they can use in their daily life. In the second year, they will learn how to earn their second transformation, a power-up that will temporarily boost their energy. This transformation is known as Charmix and is earned after they overcome their own shortcomings. In the third and final year in Alfea, they will learn how to earn their third and final transformation, an evolution that will turn them into real fairies, and will give them extraordinary powers. This transformation is known as Enchantix. To earn this, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. After earning Enchantix and graduating in their third year at Alfea, the basic fairy education is completed and they will receive the titles of Guardian fairies.

Medic : Wow ! It's just like i was dreaming in the fairy tale story when you told . But i remind my fatty Russian was wearing the fairy costume

*flashback*

 **Heavy room**

Medic was peeping his camcorder where's Heavy was wearing the fairy costume with his fake wand

Heavy : Heavy is Tinkle Bell and Heavy will make every cowards bowing down at me as i was an pretty fairy

Medic : *Laugh*

Heavy : Ah come on , doctor . You ruining my moments !

Medic *laugh* I'm sorry , i'm sorry . I couldn't stop laughing !

Heavy : Oh no . Heavy is getting more shame myself !

*end the flashback*

Silver : *laugh* It's really Heavy was disguised a fairy ?! I couldn't stop laughing

Medic : Yeah . Once he's recording my camcorder . Heavy has punching at my face and my face goes more bruise ! That's why he doesn't want everyone messing himself !

Silver : Well . Make sure you shouldn't peeping someone . It's not good to you , doc

Then the heroes were arrived near Winx Club's room and Faragonda is introduce about this room .

Mrs Faragonda : This is the Winx Club's room . Where's the girls were living this room in 1 years ago since the room was able upgrade into the upstair . Everyone seens Winx Club was an hero of the school and the world too . That's why the Winx always saved the world from the dark force . Including : The Trix

Silver : Sounds good here . But why would you just knocking the door ?!

Mrs Faragonda knocks the door to call the Winx .

? : Who's there ?

Mrs Faragonda : Mrs Faragonda's here . There's an visitors to met you

? : Come in !

Mrs Faragonda is opened the door and the heroes has saw the Winx Club's room is pretty cleaning , and they had their own rooms where's Aisha & Musa were playing video game and they both looked at heroes were stood at the room .

Aisha : Hey !

Musa : Wow ! Who are they ?

Mrs Faragonda : This is the people are come from other dimensions to meet you , girls

Silver : May i introdunce myself and my friends . My name is Silver , Silver the hedgehog . I'm come from the future and i would like you to met my friend . This is Blaze , she's a princess of Sol Kingdom who was she's could able to control with fire

Musa : Sound like Bloom controls with fire

Silver : This is Twilight Sparkle , she's a princess of Equestria when she's a pony . Then this is Rarity , she was an fashion designer who was creating any clothes where she does and This is Fluttershy , who was she's loving her animals . And finally . This is Medic , he's a doctor who was losing his medical license

Medic : That's not fair , Silver . I didn't lost my medical license

Silver : But you does . Had you ever keep your licence when the machine is going jam ?! do you ?

Medic : Grrr...fine . I do lost my medical license causing that stupid machine !

Aisha : Well . It's such a poor to you , doc

? : What's going on , girls ?

Then another girls has finally show-off from their own rooms . Including : Bloom , Stella , Flora and Techna and they seen the heroes were appeared at the room

Musa : Bloom . We've got a new visitors here , unlike the student or fans

Bloom : Oh hey !

Twilight : Hey ! How are you ?

Bloom : I'm fine ,and girls , tell me about who's that people

Musa : Well . Let me show you : This is Silver , Twilight , Blaze , Fluttershy , Rarity and also the doctor too (Medic) . They are come here to defend Alfea school from the Trix

Bloom : Well . It's looks like i had to introduce my friends and myself . My name is Bloom , i'am the princess of Domino and i'm also the founder of Winx Club . This is Stella , she is the princess of Solaria

Stella : Hey what's up !

Bloom : And she's also the fashion designer and she's always designing by her idea where she's did

Rarity : Wait ?! She's also the Fashion designer ?

Stella : Of course i'am . So that !

Rarity : Well . I'm also the fashion designer too unlike you

Stella : Really ?! I guess you supposed to thinking

Bloom : Anyway . So this is Flora , who was she loving her nature .

Flora : Hello

Bloom : This is Musa , who was she's always playing her musical

Musa : What's up , guys

Bloom : This is Aisha , princess of Andros and she's always exercise herself . And finally . This is Tecna , who was the smartest and she's always researching of the technology

Tecna : Hey what's up

Silver : It's finally nice to meet you , girls . So you girls are the Winx , right ?

Bloom : Of course . Cause we are the Winx . The Winx is always to saved the world whatever we can

Twilight : Well that sound like team Mane 7 too .

Mrs. Faragonda : Oh i'm almost forgot , Silver

Silver : What it is ?

Mrs. Faragonda : It's seen we should had to go now

Silver : Why ?

Mrs. Faragonda : To my office ! Discussing about The Trix

Silver : Right . Guys , it's time to go to her office . Ok ?

All the heroes (except the Winx) were nodded at Silver

Silver : Alright . See you later , girls . We'll come back later !

They went always to leaves Winx Club's room and The Winx were goodbye to the heroes .

Bloom : Bye ! (Well . That was an warming welcome . But that cat is something wrong feeling on me and it might be just...my counterpart ?! I'll better check it out )

2 minutes later , they arrived the office while they still talking with Faragonda . Once they get inside the office , Silver was surprised where's the person was sitting the chair . It's was Professor Von Schlemmer , Silver's best friend very long time and he's finally met back Silver while he's waiting for Silver & rest of heroes in office

Silver : Professor Von Schlemmer .

Professor Von Schlemmer : Silver . Good to see you since i expect to you

Silver : What are you doing here ?! I thought you supposed to be in the future ?

Professor Von Schlemmer : Of course i'am in the future . But when i was able to creating my own time machine to travel through the time and space . But then i'm accidentally got stucking to another dimension and that's stupid machine is sent me to this world . That's why i was came to this world and there's no way to get back to the future

Silver : Well . At least you are here since i and my friend were arrived The Alfea . Beside , why don't you just met my friend for while

Professor Von Schlemmer : Oh that's right . May i introduce myself . My name is Professor Von Schlemmer , i'am the scientist from the future and member of Science Center . and you ?

Blaze : My name is Blaze the cat . I'm come from Sol Kingdom and i'am the princess of Sol Dimension

Twilight : Twilight Sparkle , princess of Equestria . And this is Rarity , Fluttershy . They are my friends

Rarity : Hello , darling

Fluttershy : Nice to meet you , sir

Medic : My name is Ludwig . They call me Medic , i'am the doctor of RED team mercenary and nice to meet you sir

Professor Von Schlemmer : So you're German , right ?

Medic : Yes , I'am the German

Professor Von Schlemmer : Yeah . I'm also the German too

Medic : Really ?

Professor Von Schlemmer : Of course .

Medic and Professor Von Schlemmer were shaking hands each other where they both are the Germans

Silver : Looks like Medic has got his friend

Twilight : Yeah . So was i

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **\- Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussing room**

Since they still inside the Blue Typhoon at the big cave , The heroes were waiting for Sonic and other else while they still scouting The Cloud Tower and then suddenly , Tracer and Scout were back at the Blue Typhoon . Shadow would to asked to both of them

Shadow : You guys found it ?

Scout : I didn't . I didn't see the freaking flying castle

Tracer : Yeah . I might be these cloud was covering Cloud Tower and we couldn't saw it causing by these clound !

Shadow : Damn it ! What Sonic and Rainbow Dash . They're come yet ?

Then Rainbow Dash also returned to Blue Typhoon .

Rainbow : I've just saw an purple cloud and i couldn't approaching Cloud Tower . It's very dangerous

Then Sonic also back to Blue Typhoon

Sonic : I've found Cloud Tower . It's flying to the east

Shadow : Where ?

Sonic : It might be flying to the big lake . Near Alfea

Shadow : Winston . Open the virtual map on the table

Winston : Got it !

Winston pushing the button to show-up the virtual map . Then virtual map was show the Cloud Tower was flying at the big lake .

Winston : I've found it . Sonic's right . It's flying to the lake .

Shadow : Alright . There's only way to get inside Cloud Tower . Sonic

Sonic : Yes

Shadow : Take a tool box

Sonic : What ?! the tool box !? Are you kidding me , Shadow

Shadow : *sign* there's an teleporter inside the tool box , you idiot !

Sonic : Oh right . So what now ?

Shadow : Take a wrench and bump the tool box

Sonic : Wait . That's the Engineer style . Why would you do that to me ?

Shadow : There's only way to get inside . Sonic , you've must get inside the last tower where's everyone didn't know about this last tower and you may not put around the corridor . It's very dangerous outside where you attemp to put .

Espio : Sonic . Listen to me . You could able to put teleporter at this room , Genji and i'll take care for them no matter what

Tails : I could help you to get on the last highest tower , Sonic . Beside , The Trix won't able to see us !

Shadow : Did you understand what'd i say , Sonic ?

Sonic : I understand , Shad

Shadow : Did you called me that nickname again ?

Sonic : Sorry . Wrong name . Guess i should to go now . Let's go , Tails .

Tails : Alright !

Sonic and Tails were leave Shadow and others to the hangar .

Shadow : He's such a faker i'd thought

 **Outside Blue Typhoon**

When Sonic and Tails were appoarching the last tower of Cloud Tower while they flying high on the sky by Tornado Bi-plane and Tails asks Sonic to get inside window .

Tails : Sonic , we're almost there . Get ready !

Sonic : Alright ! Let it to me !

Sonic was spinning like a ball on the wing and he's dashing out the wing to reaching the window . Once he's dashing out the plane , Sonic has caught the window and he's get inside window while Tails was leaved him away . Now Sonic has get inside the last tower of Cloud Tower and he seems this room was the empty room where everyone doesn't resident at this room , and he's put down the toolbox and then . Sonic takes the wrench and he's bumping the tool box to make tool box automatic opened . But It is getting longer where's he didn't know about pumping the toolbox to the object all the time like Engineer and he's waiting for long the time while toolbox goes into the teleporter . 8 minutes later , the teleporter has finally built and the teleporter was spinning up while Sonic doesn't know the teleporter has already when he's slumber . But suddenly , Espio has arrived by the teleporter and he saw Sonic was sleeping while Sonic was waiting for the teleporter , and he makes Sonic woke up .

Espio : Hey , Sonic . Sonic , wake up !

Sonic : Huh ?! Espio ?!

Espio : The teleporter was already built while you've still sleeping

Sonic : Yeah ! That teleporter makes me waiting to long

Espio *sigh* Well . Looks like you may go back to Blue Typhoon . Here's come Genji

Then Genji has also arrived by the teleporter

Genji : We're finally here , Espio . So what now ?

Espio : Let us find the classhall .

Sonic : But what about the teleporter . Who's guard ?

Then Soldier also arrived by the teleporter while he's salute himself .

Soldier : Hello again ! I'll guard it !

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussing room**

Sonic has returned Blue Typhoon by the teleporter and he saw Tails was working the future computer , Tails was tried to connecting to Miles Electric where's Silver was borrowing Miles Electric .

Sonic : How it is going , Tails ?

Tails : I'm tried to connecting to Miles Electric . Where's Silver was borrowed my Miles Electric . Anyway , Sonic . Does Espio and Genji went to classhall ?

Sonic : Of course , they went to classroom to encounter the Trix and Dazzlings . Where's they gathering all the students to ready for the assault

Tails : That's good . Beside , Genji will deploying the spy drone like insect

Sonic : What types of insect , Tails ?

Tails : Grasshopper . Everyone won't seen it when the grasshopper used the stealth

Then Shadow also asked Tails and Sonic

Shadow : You're back already and what took you so long , Sonic

Sonic : Well . That teleporter was make me waiting for the long time , you know . Beside . Soldier will guard our teleporter no matter what

Shadow : Good . What about you , Tails ?

Tails : Well . It's almost there now , Shadow . Beside , Espio and Genj has entered Cloud Tower and they will the drone to recording everything we've got

Sonic : You're such pretty clever , fox boy

Tails : Thanks , Sonic

 **\- Cloud Tower**

Espio and Genji are proccessing the mission and they were rushing up to classhall while they avoiding from the students . 5 minutes laters , They both were arrived and the seems that classroom just look like an main hall while they both on the circle mezzanine and they both were stealth . Down the classroom . This classhall is very look like an convocation hall and most every students are the wtiches . The Trix was gathering the students to ready for combat very much and more while the Trix was changing into the Dark Witch form (Including Selina , who was the girl summoned these creature from the book of Legendarium) .

Genji : *whisper * Look . The Trix !

Espio : *whisper* I see it . But they were changed and where's the Dazzling ?

Genji : *whisper* Forget it . It's time to release the hopper

Espio : *whisper* Go ahead and hurry

Genji releases the drone and the drone was flying down the ceiling light . Once the drone was take-off the ceiling light , the drone begun to recording it with livestream mode and connecting to Blue Typhoon .

 **Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussing room**

All the heroes (except Soldier , Espio and Genji) were gathering all to watches the big tv . Where's they see inside the Cloud Tower's classroom like a convocation hall

Shadow : Send to Alfea , Tails

Tails : I've got it !

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV)**

 **Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

 **\- Office room**

Meanwhile at Alfea , Silver , Rarity , Twilight , Fluttershy , Medic , Faragonda , Von Schlemmer and Blaze were discussion about the assault of Trix with Cloud Tower's student and other heroes were still keeping the Alfea somewheres .

Mrs. Faragonda : So that's why The Trix were traveling through another dimesion to get here , right ?

Silver : Yes . But that'a not all . Even my friend also come to another dimension to collected the Chaos Emeralds and other people from another dimension also joined with us too .

Twilight : I see . Similar like The Trix , The Dazzling also just like them too and they also fight against us just like Winx . But they also come from another dimension like Equestria unlike Magix

Blaze : The Witches , The Sirens is our threat . The trios must be defeat soon for all until they attemp upon us

But suddenly , there's an incoming call from Miles Electric and Silver pushs the button to call

Tails (voice) : Silver . I'm finally able to connected inside Cloud Tower

Silver : Thanks , Tails . Yes . It is the time to watch !

Silver puts Miles Electric on the table and the heroes were watching Miles Electric like an tv .

Mrs. Faragonda : What are you doing ?

Silver : Just connect it and done .Here we go !

Miles Electric was send to Cloud Tower's classroom where's the Trix gathering all the students by the insect drone . Then suddenly , The Winx has come at the office and they would asks everyone about

Silver : Girls , what are you doing here ?

Bloom : I come here to watching with you guys , right girls ?

All the Winx were nodded Bloom

Silver : Well . Go ahead and i'm not doubt

Blaze is get less upset Silver and she watches at the Miles Electric

 **\- Cloud Tower**

When Genji and Espio were watching down the classhall . Meanwhile at the classhall . The Trix were gathering all students to ready for battle and they also introduce The Dazzling .

Icy : Today . The Cloud Tower will stand master of the world , borne to victory on the evil spirit . Our enemies will be useless against us . The Winx and other would never defeating us with the useless magic . We could using our magic to defeating them and our magic is stronger than the fairy magic ever been . The Winx and other heroes will be bowing down at Cloud Tower and we shall ruling all the world to another dimension . No one couldn't stop us with the useless weapons and we could able to destroying them once for all . The revenge still inside Cloud Tower and The Winx will become to the ashes , and the heroes will become to the slaves . The last battle between witch and fairy is beginning here and we wouldn't to expecting them . Thanks for supporting to the Dazzling , they're actually come from another dimension . They very same to us but it's different by another dimension . We will broke down the Winx just like we stomp on the butterfly and we shall never surrender from enemies . But today , the purge of fairy will be here and thanks for Chaos Emerald to helping us today !

All the students were applaused at The Trix . Then Darcy was feeling something and she's looked at ceiling light . Now Darcy has detected a insect spy drone .

Darcy : Sister . We've been detected !

Icy : Where ?

Darcy : This stinking bug .

Back to Espio and Genji . They both goes met the doom suddenly

Espio : *whisper* Damn it . How could she's know our drone ?

Genji : *whisper* Maybe we shouldn't attack it . We had to retreat !

Espio : *whisper* Right !

Then the insect drone was flying away . But unfortunately , the insect drone has been destroyed by Stormy .

Stormy : Those machine couldn't able to stopped us !

Icy : You're right . I guess we should get out the here and fight ! Students . It's to go , now !

Adagio : Icy . Patient . The Dazzling's here and no one should able to getaway from us

Selina : Also we could take care from them !

Icy : Good ! It might be make those fool won't getaway from us ! Sister , we had to go !

The Trix and the rest of students were leaving Cloud Tower to charging to Alfea . But The Dazzling and Selina will stay here to hunt the watchers . Then Selina used her book of Legendarium to summoned the unnamed creature .

Selina : There's no one able to getaway from me .

 **\- Blue Typhoon**

 **\- Discussing room**

Meanwhile at Blue Typhoon were watching inside the Cloud Tower . But then , it's was destroyed by Stormy when Espio and Genji were fleeing away and the heroes has discernment from their plot .

Scout : I'm knew it ! Darcy was destroy that freaking bug drone . So what should we do now ?! I can't wait it !

Reyes : Patient , Scout . We are either unlike you , kid

Shadow ; Alright , guys . It's time to go Cloud Tower now and everyone has gone away to Alfea .

Winston : Beside . We cannot let them attacks Alfea and so this is our chance to do

Scout : Yeah ! I've been waiting for this time !

Tracer : Me too !

Shadow : Alright . Sonic !

Sonic : Yeah ! I'm ready

Knuckles : Need to smash !

Tails : I'm ready !

Sunset : I'm ready

Rainbow : Me too !

Reyes : I'm ready !

Demoman : This time we will win !

Rouge : I'm ready , Shadow !

Soldier 76 : This is gonna be fun !

Caliburn : Nice to service !

Shadow : Good ! Let's win this all and get rid the Chaos Emerald once for all !

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV)**

Meanwhile at Faragonda's office . Miles Electric was in the status : snow crash and then . They ready to battle

Silver : There's no time . We need fight them immediately !

(Battle Theme (Temp) - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 soundtrack)

Bloom : Silver . Can i joined with you ?

Silver : Sure , why not ?!

Bloom : Winx . It's time to fight , get to the backyard !

Blaze : (That's strange ?! I felt Bloom had the same flame power ?! I've must check it later !)

Silver : Let's go !

Professor Von Schlemmer : Careful , Silver . It's very dangerous outside !

Silver : I knew !

The heroes were leaving the office while Von Schlemmer and Faragonda were stayed in the office . Outside Alfea , there's an explosions was blowing somewhere at the yard to make the student panic up . All the heroes were show-off the yard and Silver is ready to fight upon The Trix and the rest of witches . Then The Trix seens the heroes were ready to fight .

Icy : It's been the while since the battle is begun , heroes !

All of Winx : The Trix !

Bloom : I knew you are here , Icy . This time , you are not getaway from us until the battle is over !

McCree : What should we do now ?!

Silver : Let us finish them off ! Charge !

All the heroes were charging up . Then The Winx were begun to transforming : Bloomix

Bloom : Magic Winx : Bloomix !

Once they finally transforming into Bloomix , they flying up to charging against The Trix and rest of students . Heavy firing Tomislav to shoot any witches alongside Medic heals him by his Kralle medigun , Omega and Bastion were in the sentry mode to shoot any witches , Sniper just dodging from the magic and he's aimming his AWPer Hands to shoot any witches , Pinkie throwing her Sprinkles to blowed any witches , Twilight used her magics to combat against those witches and Blaze was encoutered The Trix on the air .

Blaze : Curse you , Trix !

(Stop the music)

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **Cloud Tower**

When Genji and Espio were fleeing to the teleporter . But then , it's was giant cyclops monster wielding the giant axe and that monster was combat against Espio and Genji . Genji and Espio were dodging from monster and they both were ready to fight the monster

Espio : Ready , Genji ?

Genji : I'm ready . Let us fight that monster down !

The monster swing the axe to attacked the Espio and Genji . But Genji and Espio were fall back and they counterback at giant cyclops monster . Espio throwing his Kunais to shoot at giant cyclops monster , Genji was wielding his Wakazaki sword to slashing giant cyclops monster's leg . The giant cyclops monster was screaming up very painful and Genj went to back Espio's front .

Genji : We had to find his weakness

Espio : On his eye . His eye was an weakness and we've must point his eye to make him couldn't see us .

Genj : Right . So let's see that monster could able to see us !

Genji throwing his shurikens at the cyclops monster's eye . But it's was blocked by the eyelid .

Espio : Damn it . The eyelid

Genji : What should we do now ?

Espio : Distract him ! And we finish him off !

Genji : Right ! Let's go !

Back to the teleporter , Sonic and Rainbow alongside Caliburn where Sonic's wielding him were finally get in there by the teleporter and Sonic wanted to go alone it

Sonic : Rainbow . You'll stay here and i'll find Espio and Genji !

Rainbow : Got it !

Sonic dashing up to find Espio and Genji . But suddenly , Shadow has arrived by the teleport and he asks Rainbow about Sonic

Shadow : Where's Sonic ?

Rainbow : I think he's finding Espio and Genji !

Shadow : Alright . Let him saved them !

When Espio and Genji were being attacked by giant cyclops monster . Genji was being collapsed and Espio was exhausted while they both didn't defeat the monster . Once the monster lifts up the axe to Espio . But suddenly , monster's arm has cutting out with the axe from someone . It's was Sonic alongside with Caliburn where he's wielding , he was cutting off the monster's arm and he's ready to attack .

Sonic : Are you alright , guys !

Genji : I'm alright !

Espio : Sonic . That monster had an weakness : The eye . Sonic , you supposed to stabbed at his eye and finish him off !

Sonic : Right ! Looks like the monster will blind his eye ! Ready , Cali !

Caliburn : I'm ready , Sir Sonic !

Sonic : Ok ! It's showtime !

Sonic's jump up and he's slashing at the monster's chest all the time by Caliburn . Then Sonic stabbed at monster's eye to make the monster is getting more painful . Once he's stabbed at the monster's eye , he's chopped the head off and the monster has finally been defeated . Genji is stand up tall and Espio also too .

Genji : I wouldn't you to saved us , Sonic . But anyway , thanks to you for saved us from that monster

Sonic : Don't mention it . Anyway , haven't you guys seen the 6th Chaos Emerald somewhere and where's they put ?

Espio : Sonic . Why would you ask this ?

Sonic : Well . I just asked . Oh they're here

All the heroes were arrived at the Cloud Tower .

Sunset : Are you alright , Genji ?

Genji : I'm alright , Sunset and everyone . Beside , i think the Trix and rest of students has gone away to Alfea . But however , The Dazzling and the 1 student who was wielding the book are staying here to searching us .

Reyes : I see . The Dazzling would able to find us while we're here at Cloud Tower

Scout : Reyes's right . The Dazzling and 1 student are looking for us . Beside , we had to find the Chaos Emerald and Bombinomicon somewhere around the school

Tracer : It might be able at the library only , do you know ?

Sunset : Or maybe at the office ?

Shadow : Alright . That's enough , it seems to be Chaos Emerald and Bombinomicon are able to putting somewhere around the school . Anyway , guys , we should be able to find Chaos Emerald and Bombinomicon somewhere around the school and this school have many creatures are hunting us while we were here for the short time . Guys , let us split it up amd we'll find it !

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV)**

 **Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

Symmetra was firing her Photon Projectile with her Sentry Turrets at those walls to shoot those witches , Hanzo hold and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot any witches , Bloom used her Dragon's flame to attack any witches . But the witch was counter at Bloom and Blaze has show-up to saved Bloom . She's used her flame to deflecting the magic and she's rushing up to attack the witch was attacks Bloom . Then she's kick away the witch .

Bloom : I don't need your help , Blaze

Blaze : Don't ask me the question , Princess of Domino ! At least you're saved and go back to your battle !

Blaze jumps away from Blaze to attack any witches .

Bloom : It's something wrong with her !

Silver used his Telekinesis to hold these broken objects and he's throwing away broken objects at those witches . Then Engineer repaired and reloaded for his sentry gun to keep shooting alongside with his Dispencer , 2 Degroot troopers firing their M4 carbine with Grenade launcher and BMCR bullpup rifle to shoot any witches . Then 1 Degroot trooper firing AT4 to shoot and blowed any witches , McCree firing his dual Peacekeeper revolvers to shoot any witches , Musa used her Sonic Boom to attacks any witches .

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **Cloud Tower**

 **\- Team 1 : Sonic , Rainbow , Caliburn , Scout , Tracer POV**

Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer went off the corridor to find Chaos Emerald . But suddenly , 25 skeleton knights were show-off after the summoned are come from to face the face against the heroes .

Scout : Oh men . I remind those skeletons were attacking us during Merasmus attacks Coaltown . Anyway . This time , there's no mercy to you , moron ! Ok guys . Let get it up !

Rainbow : Yeah !

Tracer : Bring it on !

Sonic : Come at me , boney bone !

25 skeleton knights were charging toward at the heroes and the heroes also charging too . Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot 6 skeleton knights , Sonic swinging Caliburn sword to slashing 10 skeleton knights , Rainbow used her speed to attack 3 skeleton knights , and Scout swinging his 3-Rune Blade to slashing 5 skeleton knights . Once the heroes defeats the skeleton knights , the 1 skeleton knight was remained and it running away from the heroes like an coward .

Sonic : Hmm ! So far , so good . Guess we finishes these bones and we gonna followed them !

Scout : Let's go !

 **\- Team 2 : Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Winston POV**

Meanwhile . Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes and Winston were walking on the corridor while Soldier calls up

Soldier : Bombinomicon ! Where are you ? Bombinomicon ! You stupid book . Get over here ! Bombinomicon ! Where are you ?

Soldier 76 : *sigh* Soldier , please don't shout up ,ok . I knew you finding that talking book . But we had to tracking somewhere at the school

Soldier : Yeah ! I know . But i may not Merasmus goes sad causing Trix has taken Bombinomicon away . That's why i've must saved Bombinomicon

Then suddenly , somebody was passing away upon the heroes and the heroes were surprised

Reyes : Huh ?! Who's there ?!

Winston : There's an remain of student at the school . We've must to stopped her at cost ! Go

Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes and Winston were running to chase the unnamed student . But then , she was gone away and the corridor just got 1 only table .

Reyes : Damn it . She's should be here ?! I knew where she's able to hide !

Soldier 76 : Calm down , Reyes . Beside , there's something wrong at the school . Boys , we had to checking any rooms and we manage to capture her

Soldier : Right . Let's go !

4 minutes later . They didn't see the 1 student are hiding somewhere the rooms and they stopped seeking any rooms

Soldier 76 : How it is ?

Reyes : She's already getaway from us

Winston : Me too

Soldier : Hard to found her . I supposed we should keep moving

Once the heroes didn't found the unnamed student . Then Soldier has saw 1 toy soldier was stand on the table and he's grabbed the toy soldier

Winston : Hey . Don't touches that toy , it may attacks you . Stay away at cost

Soldier : What are you saying . It's just a toy . There's nothing to afraid , monkey . But you should need to thinking , it's just a toy

Winston : Oh no

Soldier : This toy is make me like this . ehehehe

Then , the toy soldier has move up and pointed at Soldier by the rifle . Soldier has surprised and the toy soldier shoots at Soldier . toy soldier falls down the ground and it led the whole troops , tanks , helicopters...

Soldier : Oh no !

Winston : I told you . That toy is not ordinary

Soldier 76 : Oh no !

Reyes : They too many i thought

Then the whole toy troops were firing up to shoot the heroes .

Soldier : Incoming !

Reyes flips down the table and the heroes were hiding at table from toy army . Soldier firing his shotgun and he's duck down the table from the crossfires , Reyes firing his Hellfire Shotgun and he's duck down the table from the crossfires . Their firepowers is too strong where's the heroes couldn't counterback . Then 1 toy soldier has firing AT4 launcher to blowed at the table . But it's just blowed the piece of wood like a small circle . Toy soldier deploying MRLSs (M270) to destroy the table .

Soldier 76 : Damn it . They got the rocket launcher to killing us !

Winston : How supposed to do ?!

Soldier : I knew . I'll throw the grenade and blowing them like a atomic bomb !

Reyes : Wait ? You have grenade ?

Soldier : Of course i have . Anyway , let's see those fools could able to against us by this thing !

Winston : Aircraft ! Incoming !

Then 3 F18 Hornet toy jets were ready to raiding down at the heroes .

Soldier 76 : Shoot the plane !

Soldier : I'll take to them !

Soldier drains all the energy at his Cow Mangler 5000 to charging up and firing the lazer to shoot & interferes 3 F18 Hornets . Then 3 F18 Hornets has been interfered and falling the ground . Once Soldier destroys 3 interferes , Soldier begun to aim those toys army and he drains all the energy at his Cow Mangler 5000 to charging up , and he's firing the lazer to shoot at toys army . Finally , the whole of toy army has been dominated into blacks and vanishing into the ashes . All the toy army has been defeated and no longer to fight while they gone away by Soldier .

Soldier : This is my world . You are not welcome in my world ! Never allow in this world !

Reyes : *laugh* He's so badass i thought

Soldier 76 : Me too , Reyes

Winston : Well . What we waiting for , let's go !

 **\- Team 3 : Shadow , Demoman , Sunset , Tails , Knuckles POV**

Meanwhile at Cloud Tower , Shadow , Demoman , Sunset , Tails and Knuckles were walking on the corridor while Tails was directing by his Miles Electric to find Chaos Emerald somewhere .

Knuckles : We come yet ?

Tails : Not yet , Knuckles ?! It's too faraway to see . Anyway , we should be able to keep going !

When they're walking , Demoman heard somebody was singing .

? : Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh . You didn't know that you fell . Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

Demoman : Uh ! Guys , didn't you hear that ?

Shadow : What ?

Demoman : I think i heard somebody was...singing ?

Sunset : Who ?

Demoman : That is sound is familar and their voice is humming

Knuckles : Well . We didn't hear somebody singing . At least you should able to forget it , Demo

Demoman : No . It's true . I heard it , don't you think . Alright , i knew somebody doesn't believe me . If everyone doesn't believe . I'll prove it !

Then Demoman points that room and he's think Dazzlings was here at this room

Demoman : That room . The Dazzling must be here !

Sunset : How'd you know ?!

Demoman : Because i heard the Dazzling is humming here to encounter us

Knuckles : So let's see . It's that true , Demo ?

Demoman : It's true . Then , why would you get inside to check it

Knuckles : Alright . This room would be not false anyway . I'll check it !

Knuckles get on one step near the door and he's opened the door easily . Then he saw this room is very dark inside and it make the heroes fears up (except Shadow) .

Knuckles : Hello !?

Then the sound has scream up from that room to make the heroes goes shock up and Knuckles steps away the room .

Knuckles : Ghost , ghost !

Adagio (inside the room) : *laugh* We are not the ghost , heroes . Beside , we actually the Sirens and we were inside the room to waiting for you guys

Shadow : Then why would you haunting us ?

Sonata (inside the room) : Well . Just a prank that's all . Anyway , if you come at this room . Go ahead and we will surrender

Sunset : Guys . I knew it's something wrong . The Dazzlings was setting the trap inside room

Shadow : How did you know that !

Sunset : Believe me . The Dazzlings always setting the trap here after Rainbow Rocks

Demoman : Well in that case . I will check it if The Dazzlings might be right here ! You guys should stay here for the while !

Knuckles : Go ahead , Demo . Teaching those sirens a painful leason !

Demoman : Ok ! I'll doing myself !

Demoman opened the door and he's get inside the dark room . Once he's entered the dark room , he's didn't see anything without the light . But then , the door has suddenly closed and Demoman was surprised when he's being trapped .

Demoman : Uh ?! Don't tell me i stucking this room ? No !

Then , the heroes were shouted up where's the Dazzling takes a chance to kidnapped the heroes .

Sunset (outside) : No . Leave me alone !

Shadow (outside) : Ah !

Knuckles (outside) : Stay out from us !

Tails (outside) : Sonic , help me . Sonic !

Demoman : Oh no . Guys !

Demoman tried to opened the door . But the door has been locked where's the heroes being kidnapped

Demoman : Bloody hell . The door is locked . How supposed to do now ?!

Demoman has think out and he's wielding his Charging Targe shield to pointed at the door .

Demoman : Time to crush it !

Demoman charges up to ramming down the door . The door has been break and Demoman being crashing at the wall .

Demoman : Well . I'm finally free

But unfortunately , Charging Targe has been stucking the door by the spike of shield and he's put out away his shield to ready fof save his friend

Demoman : Well . There's no time to waste , i had to save my friend once for all !

 **\- Library**

2 hours later , Demoman has arrived at the library where's the student came here to read . Then Demoman was walking on the library and he's looking around somewhere . But then , he saw left Shadow was fainting down the floor and he gets to Shadow's front to woke him up .

Demoman : Shadow , Shadow . Wake up .

Then Demoman saw behind Knuckles was also fainting too and he gets to Knuckles's front to woke him up

Demoman : Wake up , Knux , Wake !

Then Demoman saw right Tails was also fainting too and he gets to Tails's front to woke him up

Demoman : W,A,K,E U,P , Tails ! Wake !

Then Demoman saw behind Sunset was fainting too and he gets to Sunset's front to woke her up

Demoman : Sunset . It's shining sunshine time . WAKE UP !

All the heroes doesn't woke up like Demoman's said . Demoman has no choice to make the heroes woke up

Demoman : How i supposed to do ?!

The Dazzlings : We've got the music, makes you move it . Got the song that makes you lose it . We say "jump", you say "how high?" .Put your hands up to the sky , We've got the music, makes you move it . Got the song that makes you lose it . We say "jump", you say "how high?" .Put your hands up to the sky .

Demoman : Huh ?

Demoman turned up and he saw the Dazzlings with pony ears and siren fins were encountered at him while they singing . Then Demoman gets up to encounter upon the Dazzlings

The Dazzlings : Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh . You didn't know that you fell . Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh . Now that you're under our spell

Demoman : So, you're the cause of all this racket! Nice thing you got going here turning people into the slumber with a sound that can bloody gag a yak!

Adagio : Now that you're under our spell . Blindsided by the beat . Clapping your hands, stomping your feet . You didn't know that you fell

Sonata and Aria : Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

Demoman : You're all tone-deaf! A banshee can at least carry a tune! The sound of breaking glass has more rhythm! I've heard pigs squeal better than you! You call this singing?! Now, my wife, she can sing! Her angelic voice floats such melodious and heavenly tunes it makes angels weep. The sun rises just to hear her morning melodies. Even the sweetest of birds can learn a thing or two from my precious bonnie lass. But you! You cough out wilted notes not fit for a whistle! So, what did you do to me friend here?!

Adagio : Oh yes . They were most troublesome

Aria : Trying to free our slaves

Sonata : Until we sang the song that robbed them of their mind

Adagio : And set them out to wander the world as a fools forever

Demoman has get more anger at The Dazzlings

Demoman : That's it ! That's it! She-dogs must pay! You robbed your last brain , you bloody deadly wailing tune-screeching women!

Demoman firing his Loch n Load with explosive shell to blowed The Dazzlings . But The Dazzlings were spread it out from the explosive of Demoman while they flying away . The Dazzlings were encounter Demoman and Demoman tried to firing Loch n Load with explosive shell to shoot at Adagio , Sonata and Aria anywhere . Sonata flies up from the explosive of Demoman . But unfortunately , Sonata has been blowing up and send her to the wall by Demoman's Stickybomb Launcher , Demoman firing his Loch'n Load and he's also firing Stickybomb Launcher at Adagio Dazzle .

Adagio : Awake !

Aria : Awake !

Sonata : Awake !

The Dazzlings : Awaken , my slavers !

Then Shadow , Sunset , Tails and Knucles were woke up when they being spelled by Dazzling to attacks Demoman and they went closer at Demoman to siege him .

Demoman : Not my friends ?! Oh no , what should i do now ?! I couldn't hurt my friend with combat and i supposed to do ?

Adagio : You supposed to be surrender , Demoman . Or you friend will able to kill you what'd you don't want kill your friend !

Demoman : It is not good here . I've must to thinking out

Demoman has thinking out something

Demoman : I knew what to do !

Demoman took his bagpipe when he's been surrounded by the heroes and he's blowing up his bagpipe to make the heroes closed their ears , and Dazzling also closing their ears from the bad sound of bagpipe . They wouldn't keep that sound and the heroes has out the spell of Dazzlings . But the Dazzlings couldn't take care that sound and the sirens has finally came out from their souls where The Dazzlings summoned them . Then the sirens were charging toward at Demoman while Demoman keep blowing his bagpipe . Then the heroes saw Demoman goes to under attack with the sirens and they charging up . Shadow kicks down Sonata's siren very strong , Knuckles knock-offs Aria's siren down the uppercut , Sunset kicks at Adagio's siren and Tails also firing his arm cannon to shoot Adagio's siren . Once the heroes defeats the sirens , the sirens were retreated to their bodies what they came from and The Dazzlings has been defeated by the heroes . Then the Dazzlings felt down the ground after the battle ,

Demoman : *laugh* Looks like the Dazzlings wouldn't fight us again . Beside , thanks for save me from these creature , lad

Sunset : You're welcome , Demoman . Beside , we would like to thank you for about to save us

Shadow : Enough , there's no time to waste . We had to talk with Dazzlings about Chaos Emerald !

Knuckles : Right . This time there's no mercy to them !

The Dazzlings tried to get up . But the heroes were surrounding themselve

Adagio : Sunset . This is last time you didn't own me since Rainbow Rocks

Sunset : Don't mention it , Adagio . Beside , could you able tell me about...

Shadow : Where's the damn 6th Chaos Emerald !? Speak it !

Adagio : I don't spoke it , fools

Knuckles : If you don't spoke up ?! I'll punch all your faces with the pain

The Dazzlings : Stop , stop !

Knuckles tried to kill the Dazzlings . But suddenly , a voice of the book are somewhere has spoke out about Chaos Emerald

? : Hey , stop . Don't punch the girls . These fools don't want to speak up , they tricked you ! I knew everything about Chaos Emerald !

Tails : That's voice

Demoman : I knew him

? : Yeah ! you guess it . The book may talking

Demoman : Bombinomicon ?! It's that you and where are you ?

Bombinomicon : Yes i'am , you black one eye idiot . I'm over here , dumbnuts !

The heroes saw Bombinomicon trapped inside the glass case with one legged table .

Demoman : There you are , Bombinomicon . We were looking for you so much

Bombinomicon : Yeah . Before you freed me . First , you've must find the key to save me . I'm stucking inside that stupid glass case !

Demoman : I'll find it !

Knuckles : Demo , there's no need to find the key necessary

Demoman : Why ?

Knuckles : Just let me broke this glass !

Knuckles punches the glass case and glass case has been broke out into pieces . Bombinomicon has finally released

Bombinomicon : Yes ! I'm finally free , i'm finally free !

Demoman : Looks like the book has finally free . Anyway , so if you want to free . Why would you led us to find Chaos Emerald

Bombinomicon : Oh yes . I'm almost forget . Beside , i knew that Chaos Emerald was put somewhere !

Shadow : Where ?

Bombinomicon : At the classhall ! In fact . It may the Cloud Tower take-off the land and i'll show you to find the short cut

Sunset : Shortcut ?

Bombinomicon : The tunnel

Tails : According to Miles Electric , the tunnel was connecting between Alfea and Cloud Tower unlike outside . But however , this tunnel was only found at the secret room where they're attemp to get in there . That's mean , Bombinomicon is right , the tunnel is an shortcut to get back to Alfea easily . Cloud Tower either

Knuckles : If we got the 6th Chaos Emerald . The Cloud Tower would able to take-off the land and we shall get out there soon with the tunnel

Sunset : What we waiting for . Let's go to find Chaos Emerald

Bombinomicon : Atatatata . Not yet , not yet . But before we've go . Then I'll jailed The Dazzlings inside my book FIRST ! .

Sonata : Oh no

Aria : What should we do now ?

Adagio : Sunset , help us . I knew all my faults . Please , save us !

Sunset : I'm sorry , Adagio . It seem to be to say goodbye and this is your choice . You are not answer me and you've must keep your fate when you still evil

Adagio : No ! No , please . No !

Bombinomicon : Alright . Time out . It's time to : Bring the Dazzlings into the page of the book !

Bombinomicon used his magic at The Dazzlings with page papers where it's flying and The Dazzlings tried to get out the here . But the Bombinomicon was absorbed the Dazzlings inside the page . Finally , The Dazzlings has been jailed inside the page by Bombinomicon .

Bombinomicon : Well . No more Dazzlings exists this world !

Tails : After you jailed the Dazzlings . Why would you guys just go and find Chaos Emerald

Knuckles : Tails is right . We should able to find it at cost !

Demoman : Let's go !

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV)**

 **Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

(Attack on Titan - Attack on Titan soundtrack)

The battle between fairies , heroes vs the witches of Cloud Tower is still over yet when the Trix fought with The Winx and other heroes , Reinhardt swinging his Rocket Hammer to attacks any witches , Sniper firing his AWPer Hands to shoot any witches while he's aimming at the scope , Cream throwing her chao to attack any witches , Rarity blocked those magic from the witches by her Diamond Shield . Then Daphne has show-off to fight any witches with her magics when she was in Sirenix's form , then she saw The Trix were attacked the fairies and she's flying toward to attack the Trix . The she's used her magic to attack The Trix . When Trix were being attacked by Daphne , Stormy used her magic to counter at Daphne . Daphne fell down the ground after she's being shot by Stormy and Bloom has caught Daphne , and she's take-off the ground to salve at her sister (Daphne) .

Bloom : You're alright , Daphne ?

Daphne : I'm alright , Bloom . Beside , i'm still not give up here !

Then Blaze looked up at the Trix and she's thinking herself before she's attacks the Trix

Blaze : (The Trix doesn't want to give up instead the surrender . But why Trix could able to fight back the Winx all the times when they revenge ?How could it be . The Trix should be surrender ?! No , this is unacceptable . I've must defeat The Trix at cost no matter what , until...if i died . I would never make my friend to surrender . I've must sacrifice myself no matter what Trix would surrender . This time , i'll charge at Trix instead The Winx !I'm not fighting for Sol Kingdom , either my friend or The Winx , i'm fighting for The Alfea and Magix . Now , let see who's the stronger i'am !)

Her hair , her tail are burning up herself and her claws also burning up and she's ready to attack The Trix . Silver seens Blaze has furying up with her flames when she's encounter the Trix

Silver : (No ! That ain't good . Blaze has using her temperature herself when she's upon The Trix and she may able to threat the both side , and even she hurting herself . I've must stopped her right now when she's used this thing !) Blaze , don't used this thing . It's dangerous to you . You may not use it , please . In fact , The Trix is not your enemy !

Blaze : No , they are my enemy now ! I'm sorry , Silver . Beside , i had to engage with Trix no matter what and i suggest you shouldn't care to me

Silver : But Blaze

(I Burn(Instrumental) - RWBY sountrack)

Blaze : No more replied , Silver . I had enough to you . But this time , i will destroy the Trix at once !

Silver : Blaze !

Blaze has ran-off to the Trix very fast unlike Sonic

Silver : She's gonna be trouble ! I had to save her myself !

Icy looked down and she saw Blaze was charging at herself and her members .

Icy : How foolish for this cat . Stormy , Darcy , time to erase that cat !

Darcy : Ok sister !

Stormy : I'm on it !

When Blaze just keep charging the Trix , Darcy and Stormy were engaging to against Blaze and they used their magics to shoot at Blaze . But Blaze was dodging all the magics from Stormy and Darcy and she keep running . But suddenly , Silver used his Telekinesis to holding all the broken objects and he's throwing the broken objects at Darcy and Stormy . Then Silver used his Psychic Knife to attack Darcy and Silver used his Pyscho Shock to paralyze Stormy . Stormy and Darcy were being defeated by Silver to make way Blaze could able to attack Icy . Plus , Blaze jumping up upon Icy . Then Icy used her ice magic to attack Blaze . But Blaze's flame could melted down Icy's magic power and she's kicing & punching at Icy all the time when Icy couldn't fight back at Blaze . Then Blaze used her fire claw and kick to attacks Icy . Then Icy has been hitting at the wall where's Blaze sent her to the wall .

Bloom : (She is so fast i thought . But how does she could control her flames ?)

(stop the music)

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **Cloud Tower**

 **\- Team 4 : Spy , DVA , Rouge , Genji and Espio POV**

The heroes were looking for Chaos Emerald somewhere . But suddenly , there's a 34 Mafia ghosts were show-off somewhere and they ready to fight the heroes .

Spy : The Mafia ghosts ?! It's seem you are not able to attempt to Paris until...i'll perishing all !

DVA : Yeah ! Let's rock and roll , guys !

Rouge : I'm ready !

Genji : Same to me !

Espio : Ready to combat !

34 Mafia ghosts were firing their firearm weapons like : Pietta 1873 sa revolvers , A5 Hunter shotguns , Thompson Model 1921 machine guns to shoot the heroes . The heroes spread out and they charging at the Mafia ghosts despite all the crossfires from them . Spy firing Deadly Rose to shoot 6 Mafia ghosts , Rouge flying up and she's firing her Beretta M9 to shoot 5 Mafia ghosts , DVA firing Fusion Cannons to shoot 10 Mafia ghosts when she's inside her mech , Espio throwing 10 kunais to shoot at 5 Mafia ghosts , Genji deflecting all the crossfires from Mafia ghosts where they're shooting by his Wakizashi sword . Then Rouge was throwing her Heart Bombs to blowed all Mafia ghosts . All Mafia ghosts has been destroyed all and there is no ghost could survived .

Spy : Looks like we vanishing those ghost , right ?

DVA : Yeah . Infact , these fools couldn't beat us causing we are the hero ! Take the rekt , ghost !

But suddenly , the incoming call has ringing up from Spy's phone watch and he's call it

Spy : Spy's here . What's up ?!

Demoman (voices) : Hey Spy . I've got good news to you

Spy : But what it is ?

Demoman (voices) : The good news is Bombinomicon has freed and he will shown us to find the Chaos Emerald

Spy : Really ?

Demoman (voices) : Yes . Not just the one , after we've got the Chaos Emerald . The Cloud Tower would able to take-off the land and we could leaves out Cloud Tower by that tunnel !

Spy : The tunnel ?! What are you talking about ?! There is no tunnel around the castle and why would you says that ?!

Demoman (voices) : But don't worry . Bombinomicon will able to directing us to found the tunnel . But however , that tunnel was connecting between Alfea and Cloud Tower , and we could able to get out the here until we've got Chaos Emerald in our hand !

Spy : Alright . Demo , listen , But where is Chaos Emerald anyway ?

Demoman (voices) : If you want find this . Then meet us at Classhall , right now !

Spy : I'm coming in !

Spy stopped calling with Demoman

Rouge : How it is , Spy ?

Spy : Guys . We've got the good news . The good news is : The Chaos Emerald has found at the class

Espio : Finally !

Genji : Yes !

DVA : Oh yeah ! That should do it !

Rouge : Indeed

Spy : Not just only good news . Another good news is : After we've capture Chaos Emerald . The Cloud Tower will take-off the land and also . We could get out the here to Alfea by the tunnel

Espio : The tunnel ?! That makes sense . But why's that the tunnel could able to connected between Alfea and Cloud Tower ?!

Spy : That's why you guys don't understand , so was i . But however , this tunnel was found from the secret room only

Rouge : So what we waiting for . Let's get the Chaos Emerald and we'll find the tunnel at cost !

 **\- Team 2 : Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Winston POV**

When the heroes are looking for the Bombinomicon and the Chaos Emerald . But suddenly , there's an 21 giant carnivorous plants with razor sharp-teeths and they prepared to attack the heroes while they're hungry to eat them .

Soldier : Wow ! That giant carnivorous plants are bigger than the truck i thought

Winston : Guys . It's a giant carnivorous plants . They would able to eating us

Reyes : There's no time to waste . We had to getting through there from them . As long we fight them !

Soldier 76 : Right ! Let us shoot them off !

Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes and Winston were firing their own weapons to shoot giant carnivorous plants . But unfortunately , the giant carnivorous plants doesn't feel being shot and the heroes were surprised .

Reyes : Oh no . How could this happen ?!

Winston : How ?! How supposed to they deflects all the bullets ! They should be shot ?!

Soldier 76 : Damn it . Our weapons is not work on them and what we supposed to do !

Soldier : Just let me take them off . But however , these stupid flowers had their weakness

Winston ; How'd you know ?

Soldier : Just looking through that ahead them . These stupid flowers had the giant root just like a heart . If i cut it . Then those flowers will die without the roof . So now , i will take care for them and show them without the mercy !

Soldier took his Grim Charger machete and he's wearing on his gasmask to ready face of face those giant carnivorous plants

Soldier : Alright , flowers . Let fight like a man !

Soldier charging up toward at giant carnivorous plants and giant carnivorous plants were charging to attacks Soldier . Soldier swinging his Grim Charger machete to chopping any giant carnivorous plants (Including head) while he's keep moving to the giant root , he's punching and trampling at those giant carnivorous plants . He's keep chopping those giant carnivorous plants and he's found the giant root was managing those giant carnivorous plants . Then he's ready to finishing off and he's layout his mask away

Soldier : Finally . This time i'll gonna finish it !

Soldier charging up to finishing the giant root and those giant carnivorous plants were tried to stop Soldier where's he attempt to stabbed it . Finally , Soldier has stabbed the giant root and all giant carnivorous plants has been screamed up pain full where they effecting from their giant root . Then the giant root has been explosived up and everything has goes into the mess . All the heroes were being splashed by green blood and they walks to find Soldier

Winston : Soldier . Where are you ?

Soldier 76 : Soldier !? Where are you been now !?

Reyes : Where is he ?

Then Soldier has show-off after he's destroy the giant root while he's viscouses the green blood .

Soldier : Oh...man...I love how this smell in this morning !

Reyes : Soldier !

Winston : There he is !

Soldier 76 : *laugh* So you finally here ! How is going !?

Soldier : Well . It seem i'm finally dominating that bastard flowers . Anyway so what should we do now ?

Soldier 76 : Well... I don't know . Since haven't you remember Bombinomicon ?

Soldier ; Oh yes ! Bombinomicon..

Reyes : But unfortunately , Demoman has saved him already when we didn't come it .

Soldier : How did you know that ?!

Winston : Because Demoman calls us with our phone watch where he's calling us . So it seem he said : After Bombinomicon manages the Dazzlings , Chaos Emerald should be at the classhall where he's said !

Soldier : Really ?!

Reyes : Of course . In fact . If we've got Chaos Emerald , it would able to make Cloud Tower take-off the land and we'll saw the tunnel to get out the here

Soldier : To where ?

Soldier 76 : Alfea . This is long story about that tunnel was connecting between Alfea and Cloud Tower

Soldier : Oh . So i get it

Winston : There's no time to waste . We had to able to classhall no matter what !

 **\- Team 1 : Sonic , Rainbow , Caliburn , Scout , Tracer POV**

(YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T - Attack on Titan soundtrack)

 **\- Classhall**

When Selina was keeping Chaos Emerald where the heroes are coming . Then 1 skeleton knights were screaming up where it retreat from heroes . But then , Selina destroys her skeleton herself by her magic .

Selina : I knew they coming upon me !

Then Sonic , Rainbow Dash , Scout and Tracer were arrvied and they saw 1 student was encountered the heroes herself .

Sonic : So it seen you tried to guard the Chaos Emerald yourself , lady

Selina : Well . It is looks like Sonic the Hedgehog . Who us the fastest thing alive don't you ?!

Sonic : Of course i'am . Beside , it seen you should able to surrender yourself when you don't have anyone to help you , you know ?

Selina : *laugh* I don't bothering need everyone . I had to get alone myself . Beside , you're not supposed to capture the Chaos Emerald anyway . This Chaos Emerald is now belong to Cloud Tower and it would able to make a proud of the Cloud Tower . So Sonic , are you attempt to able capture Chaos Emerald like your goal ?

Sonic : Well.. If you say so . Anyway , if you would to capture this emerald . But you've must pass through me first

Scout : Hey listen , lady . This Chaos Emerald was belong to Sonic and us , and that emerald doesn't belong to someone else . Do you get it , moron !

Rainbow : You're alone and you shall be surrender yourself until i'll take you down easily !

Tracer : If we wouldn't to hurt you . Then why would you able to be surrender !

Selina : Surrender ? What are you talking about ?! Beside , this book may summoned everything creature inside the book when i'll ready to spell it and you are not attempt to get that emerald when i summoned it !

? : Summoned ? But how about to surrender it !

Then Spy , DVA , Rouge , Espio and Genji has arrived from the left door .

Spy : That's enough , lady . Just give up it or we shall perish you without no one

Selina : The volunteer !

Rouge : We're not supposed to be the volunteer . We are the hero just like Sonic and others . In fact , you're goes alone and you shall be surrender until you gonna hurt

DVA : And i'll ready to rekt you down . Or give us the Chaos Emerald while we don't hurt you

Selina : *laugh* Another hero ?! What the such a joke ! You think you could led me to gave that emerald to you . In your dream

? : In your dream ? . How about this !

Then Shadow , Sunset , Demoman , Bombinomicon , Knuckles and Tails were arrived from the right door .

Selina : The Ultimate Lifeform and the descendant of King Degroot...and the Ambassador of Equestria

Sunset : Of course i'am , Selina

Selina : How did you know my name ?

Sunset : I knew eveything all the names . Beside you had to be surrender yourself and give us the Chaos Emerald no matter what

Shadow : We will perish you here soon !

Demoman : And also . Bombinomicon was already to bring The Dazzlings jails to the page and you will be next here !

Bombinomicon : Yeah , Thanks for Demoman ! This time , if you won't to surrender . I will send you to page like the Dazzlings , dumbnut !

Selina : You think you could send me to the page like that girls , it is ?! But however , if you are book and why would you services your master . Anyway , it seem those fools tried to able capture the Chaos Emerald . But now , all of you will fight me first

Sonic : You're alone . You couldn't fight us back . Surrender yourself until you are not get been hurt !

Selina : I don't care what'd you saying , hedgehog . But now !

Selina ready to summoned unnamed creature by her book of Legendarium .

Selina : Legendarium, The cobra of Naga , I release you to take the heroes once some for all !

German singer : _Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages , Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht , der Tag kommt sicher , Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog? Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsenspalte heraus kroch? , Tränen, Ärger, Mitleid, Grausamkeit. Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat. Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen , Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal ergeben , Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen , zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen , Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden , Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen , zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen ,Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden_

Selina has finally summoned the giant king cobra with 9 heads : The Cobra of Naga . But however , The Cobra of Naga is bigger than Eiffel Tower and it could swallowed the longest bullet train in China (Sorry , Japan)

Selina : Say hello to The Cobra of Naga . Cobar had an indestructible armor skin and it could work to against the explosive , burn and bullet . It's very possible to slashing her causing that skin . The teeth is longer than sabertooth cat , and the venom could make everyone goes dead in only 12 second and the venom could melt down the metal only 60% , and it could spitting the venoms like dragon with these teeths .

Now The Cobra of Naga is ready to fight the heroes while she's hissed

Sonic : Impossible !

Rainbow : Wow ! It's too big i thought

Rouge : What we supposed to do ?

Spy : Oh merde . It's so grand !

Shadow : It's resemble about the Xiangliu in Chinese museun

Sunset : You're right . We were defeat the monster and now we fight that monster again ?!

Demoman : Holy mother !

Knuckles : We were begun to play hard way here

Tails : Me too !

Caliburn : Sir Sonic . Prepared yourself ! This is the big emergency

Sonic : Right !

Selina : Behold , The cobra of Naga !

Then the cobra of Naga has hissed the heroes and Selina laughing up

Selina : Now this is your last chance , hero ! Surrender now or not !

Sonic : No...We aren't... We are not to be surrender despite that snake able to attempt to fight us and we weren't feared it

Heroes : Yeah !

Caliburn : That's it , Sonic . You've must chopping off the heads and ready to finishing off !

Sonic : Right . Thanks for report to me , Cali ! Guys , ready ?

All the heroes nodded Sonic to accepted the battle

Sonic : Right . We fight together and you shall gonna pay for that until we may finishing off the snake . Soon or possible !

Selina : Well . The cobra of Naga , attack them !

When the cobra of Naga has ready to attack the heroes . But suddenly , there's an explosion was blowing The cobra of Naga and the heroes were looked up . It's was Winston , Soldier , Soldier 76 and Reyes , they're arrived and they ready to fight with the cobra of Naga .

Soldier : Surrender now , maggot and you will not be harmed!

Selina : Another hero . Again ?!

Winston : So we are , lady . Anyway , it's time to bring that giant snake down once for all !

Reyes : Yeah !

Soldier 76 : Let's go !

(end the music)

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV...)**

 **Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

The heroes and fairies were still fought against the Trix and the rest of witches . Applejack lifted the broken object and she's throwing up the broken objects at the witches . But the witches were destroyed the broken objects .

Applejack : That was harsh i thought

Back to Heavy and Medic , Heavy keep firing his Tomislav to shoot any witches along Medic heals Heavy .

Heavy : Defend here !

But unfortunately , The Tomislav has been out the ammo

Heavy : Oh no . I think my Tomislav has out the ammo !

Medic : What should we do now ?!

Heavy : I knew what to do . Heavy's secret weapon : Activate !

Heavy used his 2 hands into his dual finger guns and Medic has give up when Heavy used his finger gun like a joke

Medic :*facepalm* Heavy . It's that really your secret weapon ?!

Heavy : Well probably...It's just only way to fight with them !

Cloud Tower's witch 4 : It's looks like the fools had a stupid weapon ?

Cloud Tower's witch 8 : Well . That was a joke i think !? It's just a finger gun . There's nothing to shoot us

All the wtiches were laughing at Heavy and Medic

Medic : *sigh* You should probably to thinking , my friend !

Heavy : But don't worry , doctor . This time , i will make the chicks goes able to fearing up !

Cloud Tower's witch 10 : You think you could fight us with your dummy finger gun . You are such a child only 4 years old playing this finger gun !

All the wtiches were keep laughing at Heavy and Medic again

Heavy : Alright . It's seems they don't understand to me . Now , i'll show you this is how it work !

1 the witch has been sent to wall and fell down the ground . 3 witches has going to fear up where Heavy shoots the witch by his finger gun .

Heavy : Now ! Who's next to mocking me !

all the witches has fleeing away from Heavy when he shoots the witch by his finger .

Heavy : See . I told you , doctor . This is a new secret weapon to shoot them all

Medic : I believe it , my friend . Anyway , let's head back to battlefield !

Back to Engineer , he's kept reparied and reloaded his sentry gun to keep shooting where the Dispencer was supplied for Engineer , Twilight used her magic to attack any wtiches alongside Musa also attacks them too , then Sniper hides at near dispencer where he's out the ammo and he's took all the AWPer Hand's magazine , and he's came back to the battlefield .

Sniper : Thanks , Engie

Engineer : You're welcome, Partner

Back to Blaze , she was fought against Icy where Icy couldn't counterback at Blaze . Then Icy used her Ice blade to attack back at Blaze and Blaze dodging from the ice blaze , and she kicks Icy away to the wall . When Icy being attacked by Blaze , Icy tried to get up while Blaze goes near at Icy .

Icy : You're such a powerful like Bloom i thought . But you think you could able to fight me with your flame power what you did to me ?

Blaze : Listen , Icy . This time...there's no one could save you until...

Blaze's hand has set up the fire to ready for finishing off Icy

Blaze : You will never able to exist at this world !

When Blaze attempt to finishing-off Icy . Then Stormy and Darcy were firing their magics to attack Blaze and Blaze has been shot . Then Icy used her Ice Blade to stabbed at Blaze's chest . Finally , Blaze has finally been stabbed by Icy and everyone (Especially the witches . Which they followed The Trix) were looked at Blaze has been stabbed by Icy .

Cream : No !

Silver has shocked up where he saw Blaze has been stabbed by Icy . He couldn't holding his argue no longer than and he's begin to revenge what The Trix has did to Blaze . Then Silver used his Telekinesis to hold all the broken objects and he's throwing all the objects at The Trix . Darcy and Stormy were being hitting all the objects and Icy were sent away by his Telekinesis . Once The Trix were being flung away by Silver , Silver came at Blaze and he's tried to save Blaze after Icy stabbed Blaze while Blaze was covered her chest where her blood was bleeding too much .

(Event - The Time-Space Rift (His World (Sad Version)) - Sonic 2006 soundtrack)

Silver : Blaze ! No , no , no . Look at me , look at me , look at me ! Silver's here , do you hear me !

Blaze : Silver...I...

Silver : Don't be stupid like that , Blaze . I told you couldn't fight back The Trix and why would you do that !?

Blaze : Because...I...had...to save...Alfea !

Silver : But our friend also fight them too . Just let the Winx fight them . Not you ! See , this is your cause what you did to them , Blaze . The Trix wasn't your enemy and you wouldn't to undestand to me !

Blaze : Just let me die already !

Silver : No i won't . I don't want leave us alone

Cream : Blaze . No !

Cream and Cheese were hugging at Blaze while Cream has crying up

Cream : Please don't leave us like that , Blaze !

Cheese : Chao , chao !

Blaze : Cream . I knew you're worried to me , but you should able to stronger when you're grew up ! I knew you worried to me . But...I can't...keep talking...with...us !

Blaze has collapsed and she's has died . Everyone were crying up , sad , upset to Blaze . Silver also get more upset where Blaze has gone away

Silver : No , no , no , no ! No ! What doesn't means and what did i fighting for !? Why !? No , no

Silver has get more painful and he didn't know where he doesn't protects Blaze unlike Sonic 06 . Everyone has came closer Silver and Blaze while they cease fighting .

(His World E3 - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Then suddenly , Silver has thinking out and he's knew able to how to revived Blaze .

Silver : No , no . Blaze must survived . I knew what to do now ! I knew exacly how to revives Blaze

Cream : Really ?!

Twilight : How !

Silver : There's only way to make Blaze revived . We need to get Sol Emerald here and you , Bloom

Bloom : Yes ?

Silver : You had to heals Blaze with your magic

Bloom : Right !

Daphne : Can i help you too ?!

Silver : Of course . Amy !

Amy : I'm here , Silver

Silver : Headback to Blue Typhoon and get the 7 Sol Emeralds here right now !

Amy : Ok !

Cream : Can i follow with you too ?

Amy : Of course , Cream . Together , we will save Blaze no matter what !

Silver : Everyone else . Including the witches of Cloud Tower . You guys should watches it where's The Trix goes able to revenge us !

Aisha : Just leave it to us !

Stella : Me too !

Pharah : We are !

Lucy : I'am Lucy , i'am the part of student of Cloud Tower and we will able to support and united with fairy no matter what !

Mirata : Me too . The witch and fairy will united and together we will fight against the Trix !

Twilight : This is our fight . We've must stand up to fight the Trix and we could help Blaze to defeat The Trix !

Bloom : Thank you , Twilight and thank you everyone to help us !

Silver : Thank you , guys . Don't worry , Blaze . You will come back with us and today , The battle against The Trix is belong to you and everyone !

*end the music*

 **(Team Raid : Demoman , Rouge , Winston , Shadow , Rainbow , Sonic , Caliburn , Spy , DVA , Sunset , Espio , Genji , Tails , Knuckles , Soldier , Soldier 76 , Reyes , Scout , Tracer POV )**

 **Cloud Tower**

(Eggman Boss - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

Selina : Now let's see those fools could able to defeat The Cobra of Naga !

When The Cobra of Naga was encounter the heroes , The Cobra of Naga was spitting the venoms with 9 heads to shoot at the heroes . But the heroes were spread out and they ready to fight The Cobra of Naga . Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot at The Cobra of Naga , Reyes also firing his Hellfire Shotguns to shoot at The Cobra of Naga . But it didn't work , then Soldier firing his Black Box to shoot at The Cobra of Naga , Scout keep running and he's firing his Baby's Face Blaster to shoot The Cobra of Naga . Knuckles lifts up the heavy chair to throwing at The Cobra of Naga . But The Cobra of Naga was spitting the venoms to melt down heavy chair like a acid

Knuckles : I can't believe it . She's so strong i thought

Rouge : Yeah ! In fact . We need to find the weakness from her and we could easily to beat her down

Knuckles : You're right , i supposed we should able to set on the plan to defeat her

Rouge : Alright . Listen to me carefully , Knux . You've must get on the mezzanine and you've must jump down at snake when i distracting her . Once you get on the snake , and you've must jump out the snake when she's spitting you . However , it could able to make her skin goes to burn herself and Sonic would able to cutting the head .

Knuckles : So that means . I jump down from the mezzanine and i'm get on snake . Then once i jump out the snake , she's spitting her venoms at her 1st head herself , right ?

Rouge : Of course . After Sonic chopping down her head . Then you will able to try again to 2nd head , ok !?

Knuckles : Ok . But may i suggesting to you

Rouge : Why ?

Knuckles : You shouldn't able to stolen my Master Emerald again and you will owed me what you did to my Master Emerald , get it !?

Rouge : Alright !? I don't want to mention about Master Emerald

Knuckles : Shut up !

DVA firing Fusion Cannon when she's inside her mech to shoot The Cobra of Naga , Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot at The Cobra of Naga while she's keep teleporting herself to move somewhere . Shadow was skating by his hover shoes when The Cobra of Naga tried to bite at Shadow. Then he swing his Chaos Spears to shoot at The Cobra of Naga , Espio throwing his kunais at The Cobra of Naga and Genji also too . But it doesn't work on them , Winston keep firing Tesla Cannon to shoot at The Cobra of Naga , Sonic tried to appoarching The Cobra of Naga when The Cobra of Naga was spitting at Sonic , Spy firing his Deadly Rose to shoot The Cobra of Naga , Rainbow keep flying when The Cobra of Naga spitting on the air with Rouge , Sunset used her magic to attack at The Cobra of Naga , Bombinomicon summoned his 31 skeleton army , 14 Horseless Headless Horsemanns , 5 Monoculus to charging toward an attack The Cobra of Naga . But Cobra of Naga has destroyed all Merasmus's creatures by the venom . Back to Knuckles , he's finally reaches the mezzanine and he's jump down toward at The Cobra of Naga . Once he's got The Cobra of Naga's 5th head , then 3rd and 4th heads were spitting the Venoms to shoot Knuckles on the 5th head . But unfortunately , Knuckles has jump out and it's shoot accidentally at the 5th head . Now Rouge begun to shouted at Sonic to gave him a chance

Rouge : Sonic . Now !

Sonic : Right on it !

Sonic running up upon The Cobra of Naga .

Caliburn : Sonic . You've must chopping off her head all the time when her flesh is very tough after her skin been burned !

Sonic : I've got it !

Sonic gets on the Cobra of Naga and he's dodging from these heads tried to bite him . Then he's swinging Caliburn slashed the Cobra of Naga all the times until he's chopped the head . Once he's slashing the head , then Sonic chopped off the 5th head and finally , The Cobra of Naga has lost the 5th head where Sonic chopped-off and Sonic get's back to the heroes . The heroes were surprised when Sonic has chopped the head .

Selina : How ?!

Sonic : That was easy to chop off !

Rainbow : So we managed to chopped off her head easily like that

Rouge : Like i said : The venoms could able to spit on her skins to burn like an acid . That's why we chopped the heads like a weakness !

Spy : Well . Rouge's right . We had to chopped-off her...

But then , Spy has been spitting the venoms and melting down his flesh into the skeleton . The heroes were surprised and they were screamed up when Spy become the skeleton

Sonic : Spy !

Demoman : Spy , no !

Soldier : Spy's down ! I knew that monster was killing my friend . Now this time i will kill you for Spy

? : Actually

Then Spy has show-off while he's used his Dead Ringer and everyone were surprised when i thought Spy has survived by his Dead Ringer

Spy : Are you think about i was dead by that snake . It's just the trick

Sonic : WOw ! How did you do that !?

Spy : *soft laugh* Everyday i always used it . Anyway , let's finish off that snake once for all !

Selina : How dare you ! Attack !

(Memories - One Ok Rock)

The Cobra of Naga has ready to fight the heroes while she's lost 5th head and the heroes were also charging to attack The Cobra of Naga , Demoman firing his Loose Cannon to shoot at The Cobra of Naga , Soldier firing down his Black Box to jump high up and he's takes his Market Gardener to attack The Cobra of Naga when he fell down the ground . Once he's got 3rd head of Cobra of Naga , Soldier swinging his Market Gardener to beating the 3rd head . But it didn't work . Then 2nd and 4th heads were encounter at Soldier and they ready to spitting the venoms to shoot Soldier .

Shadow : Oh no . He's gonna die !

Demoman : Soldier ! Behind you !

Scout : Oh it's ain't good here !

Soldier : If you want to fight . Why wouldn't you fight me like a man *scream*!

Soldier 76 : Oh no , he's gonna be killed !

Reyes : How'd we supposed to do !?

Then Soldier begun to jump out the 3rd head and 2nd and 4th heads were accidentally again at 3rd head when Soldier has jumping away .

Sonic : Alright . Let me...

Demoman : No...Just let me ! Let's see that snake may of attention me !

Demoman rushing up to charging at The Cobra of Naga by his Tide Turner and he's jump up very high . Once he's jump up high to encounter the Cobra of Naga , then his Eyelander sword has growing the crit to make his weapon stronger than ever and he's ready to chopping off the 3rd head while these heads of Cobra of Naga attacks Demoman . But he decide to chopped of the 3rd head and finally , he's chopped the 3rd one and he's jump out the ground . Cobra of Naga were screamed veryfull where she's lost another 2 heads and 7 remained .

Selina : No !

Soldier : Yes . That's how you doing it !

Winston : Alright . This is it . There's no time to waste ! We had to cutting all these heads and finish the job what that girl did

All the heroes were charging toward the Cobra of Naga . Then Shadow keep skating when he's rushing up toward and he's encounter the 6th head . The Cobra of Naga attacks Shadow and Shadow has jump up to the 6th head . Once he's jump on The Cobra of Naga . Then he's used Chaos Emerald to move on the high when 7th and 4th heads were spitting the venoms at 6th head . But they shot accidentally at 6th head and Shadow kicks 6th head down the ground easily only 1 strong kick very painful like a blade. Now The Cobra of Naga has lost 3 heads and only 6 remained . Then Genji and Espio were charging up at The Cobra of Naga : the 7th head . Espio gets on the 7th head and 2th and 4th heads were spitting the venoms to shoot Espio . But it's accidentally at 7th head and Genji gave his chance to chopping down only by his Dragon Blade . The 7th head has been chopped-off away by Genji , DVA jump out her mech to blast off at The Cobra of Naga , Sunset firing her magic bean to shoot at 4th head's mouth and blowing up the head , Demoman throwing up his Ullapool Caber at 2nd head's mouth and blowing up the 2nd head , Soldier also throwing up the grenade to 9th head's mouth and blowing the 9th head , Tails throwing Knuckles up the air and Knuckles takes down the 4th head , and he's punching 4th head all the time until she's exhausted . Once she goes exhausted , Reyes used his Pulse bomb and he's opened the mouth at the 2th head to throwing inside the bomb . Then blowing up the 4th head . Now The Cobra of Naga had just only 1 head while the heroes has chopped off all the heads .

Sonic : Well it's looks like you got only one head . It's just you and me

Caliburn : Finish it , Sir Sonic !

Sonic : On it !

Scout : Sonic . Before you finish it . But why would you drink this thing ?!

Scout gave Sonic a Crit a Cola soda can and he's take it . Then Sonic drinks it to make his weapon into the crit !

Sonic : Wow ! Cool . Thanks , Scout

Scout : Don't mention it . Just kill it !

Sonic : Right !

Sonic rushing up toward to attack The Cobra of Naga and Cobra of Naga also charging up at Sonic . Then Sonic has chopped down the 1st head down the ground while the skin is goes useless against the crit . Finally , the Cobra of Naga has been defeated by the heroes .

(end the music)

Selina : Bravo , bravo . You're such a brave . But prehaps . You think you could able to chopped off these heads to win . But you're wrong , they still alive and they could able to bite you when they're beheaded !

All the Cobra of Naga's heads were charging up to attack the heroes when they were beheaded

Selina : Attack !

Sonic : Shadow . It's your turn !

Shadow : Understood ! Chaos Control !

Shadow pausing the time and the motion has slowing down . Then he's used his Samurai Blade to slashing all these heads . Once he's slashing all these head , Shadow came at Selina and he's kick her away . Then he's turned back to the heroes where he's came from . The time has back to the normal , these heads has blowed up into the blood and Selina has kicked away suddenly where she didn't know Shadow was kicked her away .

Sonic : Hmmp ! . Thanks for help , Shadow

Shadow : You're welcome , faker !

Selina : Why..you...Aggh! Damn you...damn you !

Sunset picks the book of Legendarium

Sunset : So this is where she's summoned every creature . Oh well !

Sunset throwing the book at Selina .

Soldier : Just surrender or if you get be hurt !

Spy : But outcome . We managed that snake !

Sonic : Yeah . In fact , you would never defeat us easily like that . Also after you lose , i'll take the Chaos Emerald and finish the job !

Sonic takes the Chaos Emerald . Then Cloud Tower has begun to take-off the land and everyone were being shaking like earthquake .

Rainbow : What was that !?

Tails : I think Cloud Tower is take-off the land !

Spy : Find your holding place , quickly !

All the heroes were found their own holding places where Cloud Tower take-off the land . Once Cloud Tower take-off the land , it take off the own land with the bridge and connecting it . Back to the heroes , everyone were stopped holding their own hiding places and everything is nothing else while Cloud Tower has landing down .

Sonic : Everything is ok , guys ?!

Shadow : We're ok !

Sunset : I'm fine

Scout : Me too

Knuckles : Same to me

Tails : Yeah

Tracer : We are

Then the heroes seen Selina has gone away somewhere

Rouge : She's gone !

Shadow : Forget her . Prehaps we should to get out the here

Bombinomicon : You're right . After we've done our mission . I will let you get out the here with the tunnel

Reyes : But where's the tunnel

Bombinomicon : You guys should follow me . This way !

 **(Team Defend : Lucio , Pharah , Applejack , Zenyatta , Symmetra , Sniper , Amy , Twilight , Cream , Mei , Hanzo , Pyro , Blaze , Silver , Rarity , Fluttershy , McCree , Medic , Mercy , Zarya , Heavy , Reinhardt , Omega , Bastion ,Pinkie , 29 Degroot soldiers POV...)**

 **Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

When the battle was going to the status quo when the witches and fairies were reconciled , 3 sides (Heroes , Witches , Fairies) were set up to battle where The Trix used their previous creatures (Army of Darkness) to assault Alfea . Back to Engineer , he was checking his homemade early warning radar like an dispencer and he saw 1 million red spots (Including Trix and Army of Darkness) were incoming upon Alfea . Now he's getting more worried .

Engineer : Oh no , oh no !

Tecna : Engie . What happened ?

Engineer : I saw...1 million...red spots...They coming...How supposed to do now ?!

Tecna : Don't worry , Engie . Everything is under control . Beside , not just we fought for Alfea . The destiny too and we shall perish The Trix and Army of Darkness soon or later . Don't you know ?

Engineer : Thanks , Tecna . But i'm still worry

Back to Sniper , he was looked at the scope of AWPer Hand rifle to look around somewhere on the tower . Then he saw faraway the black cloud and Army of Darkness when they marching on the road to Alfea .

Sniper : Holy doley ! They so many of them ! I had to tell everyone of them !

(His World (Sad Version) - Sonic 2006 soundtrack)

Meanwhile inside the Alfea . Back to Silver and other , Professor Von Schlemmer , Mrs Faragonda , Palladium , Griselda , Wizgiz , Griffin , Cream and Amy are came here where Blaze was lying on the coffin with around of Sol Emerald while she's been cover her injury spot on her chest . Silver begun to prayed 7 Sol Emerald to make Blaze's revived and he ugres Bloom and Daphne used their magic to heal Blaze

Silver : Now it is time ! Get ready for it !

Daphne and Bloom were healing at Blaze and Silver begun to spoke up to prayed the 7 Sol Emerald at Blaze

Silver : The 7 Sol Emeralds , the emeralds of Sol Dimension . I command you to how to make Blaze's revive back to the life and gave her a ultimate Sol power , right now !

Then 7 Sol Emeralds were bright up the lights and shooting the beams at Blaze . Then Blaze has floating up and Silver has ready to kiss Blaze

Silver : Blaze . You've must come back with me , with us , other...They are need you help and all the world has fall down into the disaster where The Trix were destroy it . That's why they need your help , your kingdom , your world has need you help ! Blaze , come back , come back to us . Just come back...with me...no matter what .

Cream , Amy , Bloom , Faragonda , Daphne weren't keep their tears no longers where Silver tried to wake Blaze up , Cream hugged Amy , Faragonda sweeps her tears away by her hand towel . Then Silver's tear has dropped down at Blaze when he's call up at Blaze .

Silver : My princess : Blaze... I've just want to says : I love you , i love you so much . Plus , i don't want to lose you and i'll protect you no matter . I'll promise , Blaze !

Silver reminding his flashback like : Blaze sacrifices herself after she's managing the Iblis by 2 Chaos Emeralds and Silver meets Blaze again after Sonic , Shadow , Silver eliminated Solaris to save the world , also he joins Blaze and other friends were supported Sonic and Classis Sonic to against Time Eater...Then Silver gave the kiss to Blaze and the light from their mouths has growing up total .

(end the music)

Outside the Alfea , the black cloud has appeared at Alfea and they seem the black cloud was an spot for beginning of war and the lightinings has strikes up on the sky

McCree : This is it ! Get ready . The battle is here now !

Applejack : Right . Let's beat those monster down what are they came from !

29 Degroot soldiers were finally set up all the sandbags , 12 anti-tank missiles ,5 ZPU heavy machines guns...and others were deploying during the set up . Then the wtiches and fairies were stand up together against the Trix and the rest of Army of Darkness . The heroes also ready to fight .

Engineer : The creature army is coming only 2 minute ! Get ready !

Pharah : Enemy's incoming , the flying creature . 8 hour !

13 Degroot troopers were get on their 5 ZPU heavy machines guns and they ready to shoot Manta flyers .

Degroot trooper 12 : Target required . shoot all those flying mantas !

Engineer : The mantas . It's on 2 hours .

Then those Manta flyers were flying down at Alfea and they ready to open fire

Degroot trooper 12 : Steady , steady !

All the targets has pointed at Manta flyers and open the fire

Degroot trooper 12 : Fire !

5 ZPU heavy machine guns were firing up the air to shoot all the Manta flyers . Despite all the crossfires , those Manta flyers kept flight down at the Alfea . Then 8 Degroot troopers wielding their FIM-92 Stingers to shoot and blowed all those Manta flyers down . Once they shooting all those Manta Flyers , then all Manta Flyers were fleeing away while they damaging the fighters . Then Degroot troopers were cheered up

Degroot trooper 12 : We did it , we did it !

Reinhardt : It's not over yet ! Let's headback to the battle !

Aisha : Girls . Are you ready to fight !

All the heroes , witches and fairies were shouted up to accepted the battle

Musa : Good . This time , there's no mecry to them !

Stella : In fact . We will victory for our destiny and fate . Today , we're able to sacrifices themselves !

Twilight : Right . We don't let them dominating Magix and we shall make these creatures remenbers what they did to us !

Everyone : Yeah !

Then the Army of Darkness has appoarching the gate and the heroes were ready to attack them . Then all Amy of Darkness were charging up at the heroes and the heroes also charging up to attack Army of Darkness . Then both sides has fought each other and the heroes also too . Pharah flying up and she's deploying her mini rockets to barrage any Army of Darkness , Musa used her Music magic to attack Army of Darkness , Twilight used her magic to attack Army of Darkness , Heavy firing his Tomislav to shoot all Army of Darkness alongside Medic heals him , Zarya also firing her Partical Cannon to shoot all Army of Darkness alongside Mercy heals her , Reinhardt swing his hammer to smashing all Army of Darkness . Once he's swing away Army of Darkness . Then 3 Manta Flyers were charging at Reinhardt and Amy has show-off , and she's swing her Piko Piko Hammer to smashing down 3 Manta Flyers .

Reinhardt : Thanks , hammer girl !

Amy : You're welcome !

Fluttershy leads her eagles , hawks and falcons to attack those Manta Flyers , Roxy also leads her rhino to attack those Army of Darkness , Sniper holds and releases his Huntsman bow to shoot at Army of Darkness alongside Hanzo also holds and releases his Storm Bow to shoot at Army of Darkness , Rarity protects the injury fairy by her Diamond Shield from those Army of Darkness , Stella used her light magic to attack Army of Darkness , McCree firing his dual Peacekeeper Revolvers to shoot all Army of Darkness . Then suddenly , The Trix has show-off and they attacks at the fairies and witches , Applejack throwing the big broken wall at the Trix . But Stormy was destroyed the broken wall by her lightning power and she's firing the lightning to strike at Applejack . Now Applejack has been electrocute the lightning by Stormy and she's fell down the ground

Applejack : This is 4th time i was able being electrocute..Again !

Darcy used her dark magic to attacks the heroes . But Stella was flying up to encounter Darcy .

Stella : Time to taste my sunshine magic !

Darcy : Don't be dream , Stella . Take this !

Darcy attacks Stella and Stella counters Darcy . Back to Icy , she's used her ice magic to shoot at Mei's leg and Mei has stucking the ice at her leg by Icy .

Mei : So you are Icy ?

Icy : You knew my name ?! How did you know or haven't your friend was able to told you about The Trix ?!

Mei : Right ! Prehaps , i hope Blaze will perishing you here until she's revived!

Icy : I killed her already !

Mei : No . But you've must understand what i s...

Icy : Enough ! Don't mention about that cat ! That cat was make me anger than Princess of Domino !

Icy charging down at Mei and she's used her ice magic to kill Mei when Mei told about Blaze . But suddenly , Pyro has show-off and he's firing up his Flamethower to burned ice magic .

Mei : Pyro !

Pyro : Uh Uh uh ( Go now . quickly!)

Mei : I can't !

Icy : How pathenic . Let's see you could able to hold longer than me until your gas has out away !

Icy gave more her ice magic to attack Pyro . But Pyro still never give up until his gas has out while he's protect for Mei

Mei : Pyro ! Go now and just leave me alone !

Pyro : Uh (I can't leave you !)

His gas has almost out and the flame has going to weak when Icy was too strong with Pyro . Then his flamethrower has freezing into ice to his hand until Pyro has frozen

Mei : No !

But suddenly , Icy has hitting the flame power from someones and she fell down the ground .

Darcy : Icy !

Stormy ; Sister !

(Engage the Enemy - Xenoblade Chronicles soundtrack)

Icy gets up and Darcy and Stormy were asked with Icy while they both flying down

Darcy : You're alright ?!

Then Icy saw Blaze has changing the color into Red , orange and more . It's was Blaze , she was transforming into Burning Blaze after Silver revives her back and Icy has surprised where Blaze was supposed to dead .

Icy : It can be . She's supposed to be dead already !

Burning Blaze : Of course i'm dead . But you've had to pay what you did to me . Beside , you didn't ever knew about..Sol Emeralds . It might be able to make me alive and make me stronger than original form . So that's why i came back to revenge and thanks to Silver was reviving me , and 3 of you will perish here !

Stormy : What should we do now ?!

Icy : It's seem to be that Sol Emeralds is not powerful than Chaos Emerald , Blaze . Prehaps , you've finally become the super powerful unlike Winx . So that's how your emerald makes you alive and let's see what you've got it , Blaze ! This time . I will capture your Sol Emerald until you're being defeated at us ! So Blaze , what'd i say ?!

Burning Blaze : Are you tried to fight me when i was alone , and capture my Sol Emerald . But unfortunately , i'm alone anymore . Beside , Bloom , Twilight and i will take care to you !

Bloom has came at Blaze and Twilight also came at Blaze while she was transforming into super ponied up

Icy : It's been the while since i and my sisters leaves this world long time ago , my oldest nemesis Bloom

Bloom : Of course . I knew you're came back . But you able send these friend came at this world from their dimension . Now I , Twilight and Blaze will perishing you no matter what you tried to stop us !

Icy : *laugh* How pathenic . You think you may to stop me when i and my sister has got more the powerful than all of you ?! But i'm supposed to perish you and once i perishing all . I'm gonna dominating all the worlds where we seeking to them

Twilight : This is the last battle between you and my friends . Whatever you've got more powerful than us , we'll defeating you no matter what !

Burning Blaze : She's right . Your power is just a limited and you couldn't stopped us when you too load your power ! Nevertheless , this power is not belong to you , me , us , everyone...or else . But this power , it belong to right the heart , right the good , not for bad . Even you couldn't control your power to against us . But now on , I will perishing you until you're not exist on this world !

Icy : I seen you're question is right . But if i out the limited . We will crush you today !

Darcy : And we could bring you to the sky when you fears the height , kitty

Burning Blaze : I'm not fear the height anymore , and i may flying higher until we destroy you !

Icy : Sisters . It's time to destroy them !

The Trix was gathering together and they using their magic powers to combine together against Bloom , Blaze and Twilight

Trix : Take this !

Once they combines their magics to shoot at Bloom , Blaze and Twilight . Then Blaze kicks away the magic and the Trix were surprised

Burning Blaze : You think you could able to easily to take us down ! Perhaps i should fight you . Girls , it's show time !

(Red Like Roses and I may fall - RWBY soundtrack)

Bloom , Blaze and Twilight were flying up to attack The Trix , Darcy used her dark magic to attack Twilight . But Twilight was deflecting away and she's counterback at Darcy , Twilight used her magic to attack at Darcy . Stormy used her weather magic to attack Bloom . But Bloom was deflecting away and she's used her Dragon's Flame magic to attack Stormy , Icy used her ice magic to attack at Blaze . But ice magic doesn't work on Blaze and Blaze used her phoenix flame power to attack Icy . Twilight dodging from Darcy kick and she's punching back at Darcy , and she's firing her magic beam to shoot at Darcy . Stormy firing the lightning ray to shoot at Bloom , but Bloom was dodging the lightning and she's counterback at Stormy . Back to Blaze , Blaze still fought against Icy and she's used Burning Fire Boost to make Blaze flying fast while Icy tried to shoot the ice beam at Blaze . Then Blaze kicks at Icy very strong and she's used her fire claws to attack at Icy . Back to down the ground , the heroes , fairies and the witches were still fought against Army of Darkness , Engineer kept repaired and reloaded his sentry gun and Torbjorn also too , Symmetra firing her Photon Projectile to shoot those Army of Darkness , Cream and her pet Cheese has been surrounded by Army of Darkness and she's shouted up to call someones to help her

Cream : Help me . Somebody help me !

Cheese : Chao !

But suddenly , these's a blue rush was make a chaos with Army of Darkness and it destroys all the Army of Darkness . It's was Sonic , he was finally arrived at the Alfea during the battle

Sonic : Are you alright , Cream ?!

Cream : Mr. Sonic . You're finally here !

Sonic : Yeah . But anyway , allow me to destroy these thing first . Beside , Cream . You've find your hiding place , it's dangerous !

Cream : I've got it , Mr Sonic . Let's go , Cheese !

Cheese : Chao !

Cream and Cheese were fleeing away to the school . Then Sonic will able to attack those Army of Darkness with his speed

Sonic : Looks like those creature want to stopped me . But you can't stopped my speed !

Sonic rushing up like the wind and he's spnning like the ball to homing at those Army of Darkness everywhere he want . Back to Silver , he's used his Pyscho Shock to paralyze Army of Darkness alongside Palladium swing his Light Sword to against those Army of Darkness . But suddenly , Shadow has show-off on the air and he swinging his Chaos Spears to blowed all Army of Darkness where Silver and Palladium are fighting them , and he's jump down the ground .

Silver : You're finally come here , Shadow . Since , haven't you got 6th Chaos Emerald yet ?

Shadow : I've got it ! But anyway , let's head back to the battle !

Palladium : Who is he , Silver ?

Silver : Well...This is Shadow . He's the artificial intelligence hedgehog creating by Gerald Robotnik and Bl...

Shadow : Don't say that name ok ?!

Silver : Alright . I will not say that name !

Shadow : Hm ! (If he spoke the Black Doom . I'll kill him with the painful !)

Then Shadow rushing away to attack more Army of Darkness . Back to Stella , Stella still fought against Army of Darkness by her Sun magic . But then 7 Manta Flyers were flying down to attack Stella while Stella didn't know 7 Manta Flyers charges at herself . But then , Sunset Shimmer has show-off with her super ponied up and she's finishing off 7 Manta Flyers

Stella : What was that ?!

Sunset : You were got lucky . At least you should be knew that monster supposed to attack you !

Stella : Oh really . I'm sorry . Anyway , who are you ?

Sunset : I'm Sunset Shimmer . I'm the Ambassador of Equestria

Stella : I'm Stella . Princess of Solaria , nice to meet you

Sunset : Same to me . Anyway , let's head back to the battle at cost

Stella : Right !

Omega and Bastion were firing their firearms weapons while they in the sentry mode to shoot all Army of Darkness , Pharah and Reinhardt were been surrounding by those Army of Darkness and they both are no choice to fight back

Pharah : What should we do now ?! We've been surrounding !

Reinhardt : Same to me . But i hope somebody will help us !

Once Reinhardt wishes somebody help the both , Soldier has show-up while he's jump on the air by his Air Strike Launcher and he's firing 6 rockets to blowed all Army of Darkness . Pharah and Reinhardt were surprised where Soldier blowed all Army of Darkness

Pharah : Soldier !

Reinhardt : You're finally here !

Soldier jump down the ground and he met again Pharah and Reinhardt

Pharah : How did you get in here ?

Soldier : That simple . We went to the tunnel and we're finally here !

Reinhardt : The tunnel ?! That's make sense ?!

Pharah : Incoming !

5 Decay soldiers were charging at the heroes . But suddenly , Demoman has-show-off and he's crashing 5 Decay soldiers by his Tide Turner , and he's take down 5 Decay soldier after the crashing .

Demoman : I dominating you , you bloody decays !

Soldier : Oh maybe we should talk later !

Back to Knuckles , he was punching all the Army of Darkness alongside with Tails firing his Arm Cannon and he punches away all the Army of Darkness . Once he fought the Army of Darkness , Applejack has show-off after she's being fainted by Stormy and she fight together with Knuckles against Army of Darkness

Knuckles : Applejack ! Good to see you here . By the way , what happen to your hair

Applejack : Well . Stormy did it me when i was fought her . Anyway , so how did you get here quickly ?

Knuckles : Well . We went to the tunnel to Alfea where Bombinomicon shows us the shortcut way

Applejack : Wait ?! It's that Cloud Tower was connecting Alfea by this tunnel ?

Knuckles : You wouldn't to be understand , Applejack . It's really a shortcut way and we went to here . That's why we were here to fight these creature are come from !

Applejack : Speaking about the monster . These gangs tried to threaten us and they aren't easily to fight us

Knuckles : Hm ! Yeah ! Let's bring it on !

Back to Scout , DVA and Tracer... , They were keep attacking them against Army of Darknesss . Scout firing his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot any Army of Darkness , Tracer firing her Pulse Pistols to shoot all Army of Darkness . DVA firing Fusion Cannon when she inside her mech to shoot all Army of Darkness , Reyes firing his Hellfire Shotguns to shoot all Army of Darkness alongside Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse rifle to shoot all Army of Darkness , Lucio firing his Sonic Amplifier to shoot all Army of Darkness ,Spy firing his dual Deadly Roses to shoot all Army of Darkness . Then Bombinomicon has summoned all his creature like : 10 Monoculus , 100 skeletons and 60 Horseless Headless Horsemanns to fight against Army of Darkness , Rainbow keep flying and firing her M240 to shoot those Mante Flyers . Once the heroes fought against Army of Darkness . But suddenly , these more 1 trillion Army of Darkness were arrived to reinforcement and siege the Alfea .

Rouge : They too many of them . What should we do now ?!

Tecna : We can't holding no longer !

Pinkie : How we supposed to do now ?!

Scout : We couldn't able to fight back ! We had to find the hiding place !

Shadow : No !

Sonic : Shadow !

Shadow : If they come too many . I'll take them . Call all the students and other..to find the hiding place , right now . This time , i'm gonna blast-off like a atomic bomb !

Silver : Oh no ! Palladium , call all the students , right now !

Palladium : I've got it !

Silver : (This is ain't good . Shadow using his Chaos Blast to blowing them . No , i was twice of Chaos Blast . It called : Chaos Atomic Blast ! )

(I'am...All of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog soundtrack)

Shadow removes his Inhibitor Rings out his wrists and Shadow has growing the red bright on his body and the lighting has got around at Shadow before the explosive is begin to kill all Army of Darkness . All the students and other (except Merasmus's creatures) were finding their hiding places from Shadow before his explosive . Back to Shadow , he has gain more powerful without the limited and his power has too much to make Shadow into Dark Shadow . Now Shadow has turned into Dark Shadow and he's screamed up while he's gain more the dark enegry insdie . Sunset was worried to Shadow .

Sunset : Shadow ! No

Silver : Don't do that , Sunset . It's dangerous !

After the students and other... were hiding their places , Shadow has prepared to blasted-off when those Army of Darkness tried to stop him before his explosive .

Shadow : I'am Shadow . Shadow the Hedgehog ! I'm the ULTIMATE LIFEFORM...THIS IS WHERE YOU'RE COME FROM...THIS IS WHERE I CAME HERE!AND THIS IS WHO I AM ! YOU'RE NOT ATTEMPT TO UPON ME ! YOU SHALL BE DIED THEM ALL !*big laugh*

Sonic : Shadow has going into the crazy !

Sniper : It's was an real nightmare . A real nightmare !

Medic : Jesus ! He's crazy now !

Now Shadow begun to blast-off the whole of Army of Darkness

Shadow : Chaos...!

Everyone closing their eyes from Shadow's greatest explosive

Shadow : Blast...!

The explosion has blasting-off and all of Army of Darkness has been perishing into the ashes . Then the Entire of Magix has been affected by Shadow's greatest explosive like Atomic Bomb with the whole times , Pixie Village has been damaging , Red Fountain also been damaging anything , Magix city would also damaged and Cloud Tower also been damaging by Shadow . Back to Shadow , All the Alfea has been damaging by Shadow and the black cloud has fading away . Shadow has exhausted with the big crater at him and he fell down the ground . Then everyone were get to Shadow's front where he's fainting at the big crater . Then Sunset silding down the big crater and she's tried to wake up Shadow .

(stop the music)

Sunset : Shadow , Shadow . Wake up , Shadow !

Sniper : I think he's gone now , mate !

Sunset : No . It wasn't it , it wasn't it . Shadow , wake up . Everyone is worry to you , please !

Then Shadow has opened his eyes and he saw Sunset was carry himself .

Shadow : Ugh ! What happened ?!

Sunset : Shadow , you're alive . Everyone , Shadow is ok !

Shadow : Stop ! *sigh* Maybe i should able to rest *sigh*

Sonic : Are you alright , faker ?

Shadow : I'm ok , faker

Sonic : Well . If you ok ? Then take my hand

Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand and Sonic holds Shadow up the stand . Then everyone were applaused at Shadow and Shadow give a soft smile while he's get more less excited . But then , he's think out

Shadow : Wait a munite . After i finish the Army of Darkness . But what about Blaze ?!

Daphne : I think she's still fought against The Trix with my sister : Bloom !

Sunset : Speaking about Blaze . But where's Twilight ?!

( Theme of a Tragic Revenge - Nights into Dreams soundtrack)

Meanwhile in the unknown location , Bloom , Twilight and Blaze still fought against the Trix . Darcy used her dark magic and she's firing the dark beam to shoot at Twilight , then Twilight also firing her magic beam at Darcy's beam . Both beams were clashing each other . BUt then Twilight's magic beam is more powerful than Darcy's beam and she could able to dominating at Darcy . Darcy has been shot by Twilight and she has defeated by Twilight . Back to Bloom , she still fought against Stormy while she's used her Dragon's Flame to attack . Stormy used her lightning sphere to attack Bloom , but Bloom dodging and deflecting away , and she's counterback at Stormy . Stormy has been defeated by Bloom and she couldn't fight back with Bloom . Back to Blaze , she still fought against Icy while Blaze boosting up by her Burning Fire Boost to make Blaze flying fast while Icy tried to shoot the ice beam at Blaze and she's avoding those ice spikes where Icy creates it , she kept approaching closer at Icy and Blaze ready to fight against Icy with her melee . Icy tried to use her Ice shield to protect herself . But Blaze has brokeup by her fire kick and fire claws . Now , Blaze has got her chance to attack Icy and Icy couldn't guard at Blaze , and she never fight back at Blaze .Blaze scratches and kicks with her flame to attack Icy and she's finally her-off . Finally , Icy has been defeated by Blaze and Stormy , Darcy were get together with Icy . Icy breathe very strong and her injuries is everywhere

(stop the music)

Icy :*smrik* Looks like you may finally defeated me , Blaze . And i would to say is : I'm impressive . But however , this thing was make us defeat and it was resembles between the Chaos Emerald . The Sol Emeralds...the gems of the kingdom Sol and power is powerful than other...but it wasn't powerful than Chaos Emerald . If i may finish you , I supposed to capture the Sol Emeralds and it would able belong to me and my sisters . After i've got the Sol , i could dominating all around the worlds and the dimension . Power of the space , god , and entire of the universes . So that's why i'll be take it and your fate is your...DEAD !

Icy rushing up to charging at Blaze and she's tried to kill Blaze to get the 7 Sol Emeralds . But unfortunately , Blaze has swing away Icy and Icy flung to Stormy and Darcy

Darcy : Are you ok , sister ?

Darcy and Stormy were looked at Blaze , Bloom and Twilight . But then , The Jeweled Scepter has sudden appeared at Blaze and Blaze is ready to finishing-off the Trix

Stormy : What was that ?!

(Solaris Phase 2 - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Burning Blaze : This is the Jeweled Scepter . It's an ancient treasure of Sol Kingdom and my royal family . This is where the Jeweled Scepter could able to finish you off and it would may connected with Sol Emeralds to get more powerful than ever . Now , you would never exist in this world !

Bloom and Twilight were used their magic enegry powers to gained Jeweled Scepter . Also Sol Emerald could gained more power for Jeweled Scepter . Now Jeweled Scepter has bright the light up while it full all the enegries to finish-off the Trix .

Icy : No , no . That wouldn't be . I've better destroy he...

Then Blaze pointed at The Trix by her Jeweled Scepter and she's ready to shoot at the Trix

Burning Blaze : Goodbye , Trix , and you are not belong to exist in this world !

Icy : No . You can't doing this ?!

Then the Jeweled Scepter has firing the great beam to shoot at The Trix and The Trix were screamed up when they are been shot by the great beam , and then . They vanishes away forever. Finally , Blaze has destroyed The Trix in the first time when Twilight and Bloom helps her to The Trix . Back to Alfea , the sky has blast-off with the rainboom and the rainboom could make the Magix turned the damage back into normal . Everyone were cheering up and the heroes were also cheered up where Bloom , Blaze and Twilight has destroyed the Trix . Then Bloom , Blaze and Twilight were returned to Alfea and they were take-off the land . The Winx were hugged at Bloom , The Rainbooms also hugged at Twilight , and Blaze . Cream hugged at Blaze after she's turned back to normal , Sonic , Shadow , other...were congrated for Blaze . Then Silver embraces at Blaze and Blaze goes blushed up .

(stop the music)

After the Trix has been vanishing away , Sonic has more happy and celebrate with everyone . But suddenly , Sonic was feeling something by his ear and he's felt something was coming at Alfea . Now the sun has been covering by something is very big and the shade has came to Alfea , Sonic and everyone looked up and he's got surprised

? : Well , well . It is a Sonic the Hedgehog with his friends while they celebrating ! I suggest i had to able to start the new war , Rodents !

Tails : Oh no !

Shadow : Not him again !

Knuckles : Oh god !

Silver : But how did he get here ?!

Sonic : No . Don't tell me ?

? : Yes , you were know who i am , Sonic the Hedgehog *big laugh* !

(Theme of Dr. Eggman - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Of course . It's was Dr. Eggman , he was come here for the while after Blaze vanishes the Trix with the whole of Egg Carriers and he's ready to destroy Sonic and his friends once for all , and conquer the world at last . Now the battle between the heroes and Eggman Empire has finally begun and started of the 3rd battle .

(to be continued)


	44. Heroes vs Eggman (Sneek Peek)

**Magix World**

 **\- Egg Carrier**

(Ocean View - Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed soundtrack , (Modern) Speed Highway (At the engine room) - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

Back to Sonic , he was rushing inside the deck to reaches the engine room . But suddenly , 15 types of Badniks tried to stopped Sonic and he's spinning like ball to cushing all those Badniks , and he's keep moving to Engine room . Sonic also rushing through the door until the door is closed . Once he's slide through the door when the door is almost closed , then 2 Motobugs were chasing after Sonic and Sonic looked behind at Motobugs while he goes to smirk . Then he's keep running and 2 Motobugs were firing their lazers to shoot at Sonic . Sonic doesn't being hit from those lazer while he's still running , then 2 Motobugs firing their lazers to shoot at Sonic on his run and Sonic was dodging those lazers . But suddenly , 2 Newtrons were show-off while they used their camoflages to invincible themselves upon at Sonic and they turned into the missiles toward at Sonic , Sonic jump away toward from 2 Newtrons and then . Both Motobugs and both NewTrons were crashing each other where Sonic avoiding them and Sonic crossing through the gate when the gate almost closed and Sonic has finally came the Engine room where Eggman was put the 7th Chaos Emerald to weapon system . Sonic catches the handle of Zip Line and the zip line was rushing on the cable to transportation Sonic to the metal ground . Sonic jump downs the grating after the zip line . Then 6 Egg Pawns has show-off to fight Sonic . But Sonic was take down for them by his spin dash and he's jump up by the spring to get on grating. Then he's keep moving by his Sonic Boost very fast . But suddenly , 4 Buzz Bombers tried to assault Sonic and Sonic was used his Homing Attack to shoot direct 4 Buzz Bombers , and he's keep moving up . However , when Sonic ran at the grating . Then the grating has suddenly fell down the ground to chasing at Sonic and Sonic just keep running despite the grating is fall down the ground , and Sonic has grabbed the pulley to make get up to the next grating . Once Sonic steps on the next grating , Sonic rushes up by his Sonic Boost and crashing those crates and Badniks who tried to stop him . Then Sonic jumps on the Grind Rail and he's grinding to make Sonic sliding on the Grind Rail with his balance . Then he's avoding the end of Grind Rail to the next Grind Rail and he's jump up to avoiding the spikes to keep grinding . Then Sonic saw the door with grating when he's grinding and he's begun to reaching it . Sonic has jump out the Grind Rail and he's running up to the door , Sonic has reaches the door and he went to the final door where the door was looked with the code password . Once Sonic ran on the corridor , then 16 lazer points was blocked his way and Sonic is ready to passing through it by his Air Boost (similar like Sonic Boost) , Sonic has passing through the lazers and he's ramming through the door .

(stop the music)

Sonic has finally entered the final door where Eggman puts 7th Chaos Emerald and this room is very dark without the light switch .

Sonic : Finally . So far so good . Now , let's find the Chaos Emerald and finish the job !

Sonic was thinking and he saw Chaos Emerald was growing the green inside the pod .

Sonic : There's it . But what if i take the emerald . But first , i think Eggman has set up the booby trap before i was came here and maybe i should able to throwing the lucky coin to get it

Sonic took his golden shinny lucky coin with Sonic's logo and he's shooting the coin to far distance upon Chaos Emerald . Then there is no sigh the coin fell down the ground and he thinks this thing was a bridge to cross it

Sonic : It might be the bridge

Sonic walks on to the bridge and he picks up his lucky coin , and then . He's got 7th Chaos Emerald's front and he's disabled the pod to take the Chaos Emerald

Sonic : Finally , thanks for lucky coin . Now , let's headback to Blue Typhoon

(Right Behind You - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

Once Sonic takes 7th Chaos Emerald , but suddenly . The lights has light-up and Sonic seens the light has take back the power

Sonic : Wow ! Power is back and...

Sonic saw this word on the wall has wrote is : Right behind you .

Sonic : Right behind you ?! Wait , what was that about ?

Sonic turning back and he surprised what'd he saw something . The giant board where Eggman puts all the pictures with those and it's called : Eggman's plan diary .

Sonic : Wow ! What is that thing ?!

The board has left Eggman's generation about how to beat Sonic down in the many years since he's failed his goal ilike : Egg Mobile-H from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) has been destroyed by Sonic in the first generation , Death Egg's robot and Death Egg like Death Star has been destroyed by Sonic and Tails in 1992 to 1994 appears of Knuckles the Echidna , Chaos Zero and Egg Carrier has been cancelled by Sonic and his friend in 1999 , Space Colony Ark has been abandoned and Shadow the Hedgehog betrays him by Sonic and his friend in 2001 , Metal Sonic betrayed and be destroyed by Sonic and his friend in 2003 at Eggman's fleet , take Princess Elise into hostage has failed by Sonic in 2006 , summoning Dark Gaia has failed while Dark Gaia has been destroyed by Sonic and Chip (Light Gaia) in 2008 , Eggman Amusement Park and others were being destroyed by Sonic and the Wisp , Time Eater has been destroyed by Sonic and his first generation in time & space tunnel in 2011 , Deadly Six has failed to defeated Sonic while they betrays him and Eggrobo has been destroyed by Sonic in 2013 . Once Sonic looked the board , Sonic saw the word say : **I won't give up this time whatever i been defeated by Sonic and his Friend until...I'll Destroy Them All with my new deadliest weapon i've ever create !**. Sonic saw the project blueprints where's Eggman processing his project for the new weapon to destroy the heroes and Sonic was shocked where Eggman has hiding his project . The Untitled Eggman Mech is complete before Eggman came at Alfea

Sonic ; Oh no . That's ain't good . I had to tell my friend or if...everyone will be died . No , no , i hadn't to waste my time !

But suddenly , Rainbow Dash has arrived to ask Sonic

Rainbow : Sonic . I was looking for you

Sonic : What it is , Rainbow ?

Rainbow : Sonic . I have a good news for Tracer . The good news is Tracer has revived after Winston fixed the Chronal Accelerator

Sonic : That's good . But we should've to go now !

Rainbow : What it is ?

Sonic : I've just got 7th Chaos Emerald and then . The light has show me for his plan where he's processed

Rainbow : Can i read it ?

Sonic : No , there's no time to read . We had to move now before Eggman has begun to killing us !

Rainbow : What ?! Eggman begun to kill us ?!

Sonic : There is no time . We had to go now !

Rainbow : Right !

Back to the heroes , they still fought against those Badniks and more while they don't want to be exhausted, Engineer repaired and reloaded for his sentry gun to shoot thoese Badniks alongside Torbjorn with the turret gun , Hanzo hold and release his Storm Bow to shoot 1 Badniks and more , Sniper aimming his AWPer Hands when he puts the rocket on the barrel and he's firing up to shoot and blowed all those Badniks , Knuckles smashing all those Badniks where they attempt to fight with him , Nex swinging his Halberd of the Wind to attack those Badniks alongside his pal : Thoren , Timmy firing his crossbow to shoot those Badniks , Silver holding these boxes by his Telekinesis and he's throwing these boxes at those Badniks , Bloom controls her Dragon's Flame to attack those Badniks . Once she destroyed Badniks , but then 7 Eggrobos ready to open fire at Bloom . But unfortunately , it was being destroyed by someone and Bloom turning back . It's was Blaze , she was Bloom from Eggrobos .

Bloom : Thanks for save me , Blaze !

Blaze : Don't mention it , Bloom . By the way , you were lucky this time causing by me . Prehaps , i should able to team-up with you , you know ?! You cannot fight alone without your friend and me either . So Bloom , are you agree it ?

Bloom : Sure , why not ? Cause we are Flame princesses and there is no possible we could pass it

Blaze : You're right . It's time to burn them all !

Bloom : Right !

Blaze and Bloom were united together to fight those Badniks , Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer to smashing all those Badniks alongside Reinhardt , Demoman firing only shot from his Lock'n'Load to blowed Badniks units into scrapped with the big explosion and Demoman has surprised for his weapon where he wields

Demoman : *laugh*There it is . The big explosion ! That's why i need it !

Soldier firing his Panic Attack shotgun to shoot those Badniks and then , he's shouted up where Egg Pawns used super launcher to shoot the heroes

Soldier : Super launcher . Incoming !

5 Egg Pawns holding tied the super launcher to pointed the heroes . But unfortunately , they were being destroyed again by something with the blue and rainbow thing . It's was Sonic and Rainbow Dash , they were finally here and the heroes were came at Sonic and Rainbow .

Knuckles : Sonic !

Silver : Hey Sonic !

Sonic : Guys !

Sunset : Did you found the Chaos Emerald yet ?

Sonic : It's on my hand . Anyway , guys . I have a bad to you

Shadow ; What it is ?!

Sonic : After i take this . Then i saw the big board and Eggman has wrote all his history where he did , and then , Eggman is processing his new project to destroy us unlike the others . But now , it's was complete when Eggman came at Magix !

Applejack : How'd you knew that ?!

But suddenly , there is something is shaking on the ship and the heroes were surprised

Rainbow : What in tarnation is that ?!

Soldier : I think it might be the earthquake

Shadow : That's not earthquake . We were supposed to the air and why this is happen ?!

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

When the ship goes shaking like earthquake . Then , something has show-off is very more grand and covering the sun . The heroes and Badniks were looking up at the dark and the dark has faded away , Sonic and other heroes were surprised and Badniks were cheered up . This is a new generation weapon of annihilation the heroes unlike Egg Dragoon or Egg Emperor . This robot is called : Egg Armament , the new destructible generation of Eggman's mech . Egg Armanment had colored the green with the black stripes . It's big and bigger than Egg Dragoon only twice , this mech is equippted the advanced weapons like the giant Arm Autocannons like M60 machine gun using artillery shells at 4 arms , grenade launchers on the shoulders , 2 giant multiple rocket launchers carrying 20,000 missiles with 3000 tons (Including ground , cruise and air) , 2 giant jets wings . On the head , this head is shape like Eggman with the mustache and wearing the red headband , this chest was covering for the front of Egg Mobile while Eggman got inside it and the body was equippted the undestructible armour everywhere , and the legs also either , also it was taller than Burj Khalifa Skyscraper . The heroes were upset , surprised , feared and other...where they see Eggman has complete his prototype project to destroy the heroes . Then Eggman has show-off where the chest opened up while Eggman get inside by his Egg Mobile

(to be continued)


	45. Chapter Finale : Heroes vs Eggman !

**Magix Worl** **d**

 **\- Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

After battle against the Trix . Now they were begun to fight against Eggman with his fleets . Sonic was face to face upon his greatest archenemy : Dr. Eggman

Rainbow : So this is Dr Eggman who was a man want to conquer the world ?

Sonic : Of course . I was fought him in 20 years ago but he still not to be give up against me .

Scout : I see . I remind that man shape like Egg who was built his robots and other things...Like Engineer , he always builts his sentry to destroy them . Maybe i should called him : Eggimaneer...or Eggineer . Eggineer , that's how i called him

Engineer : I knew he make me more anger like that , partner !

Tracer : Eggineer ?! I like that name . Beside , Not just Engineer , Torbjorn also too and he always built his turret to against those terrorist , then he laughing up

Torbjorn : Hey . No fair

Tracer : Sorry *laugh* i can't stop laughing

Sonic : Anyway , So Eggman . What do you want for us ?! Tell me

Eggman : Of course ! I was came here for the 7th Chaos Emeralds when i searching them and it seen . You guys captured all Chaos Emeralds when i searching them ?!

Sonic : That's just simple question , Egghead . I was collecting 6 and the 1..still nowhere from another dimension . That's all

Eggman : Well in that case . I was already found this...this is where i found it!

Eggman takes the 7th Chaos Emerald inside his wheelhouse and the heroes were surprised how Eggman could capture the 7th Chaos Emerald

Sonic : The 7th Chaos Emerald . How did you get that come from ?

Eggman : *laugh* You think i may explain to you , hedgehog . Like this : In my base , when i was boring since my plan how to beat Sonic has failure and i looked at the tv where Sonic doesn't appear again when the world has going to nothing happen else . In the middle of the night , i was almost goes to sleep and then . Orbot has broken my dream when he doesn't to knocking the door . Orbot tried to make me calm down and he's spoke on my ear about the 7th Chaos Emerald has found from unknown location . Then the next morning , i begun to leaves my base and went to another dimension to find the Chaos Emerald . After i arriving the another world and i met Father Balder who was the ruiling of the Lumen Sages . Then i tried to able to get the Chaos Emerald . But he denied it and he's replied back : If you want to get this gem . Why would you fight me first ! And then I accept the challenge with him . The fight is only 7 hours , i was finally defeat Father Balder and take the Chaos Emerald back to my ship , and leave out that another world to another world where you been here when i await to you . That's why i supposed to capture the emerald and now , after i got this thing . Why would you gives me all Chaos Emeralds . Even you , Knuckles the Echidna . Your Master Emerald

Knuckles : I won't let you take my emerald , Eggman . Beside , you were nothing else to defeat Sonic and us . Also whatever you takes all the emeralds . We will defeating you easily , even your fleets too !

Scout : Yeah ! If you want to fight us ! I'm gonna bonk you like a chicken egg

Sunset ; You're right . We weren't scared you until your fleet won't able against us , Doctor

Eggman : Well in the case . If you don't bother me . Orbot , Cubot , Activate the secret weapon !

Orbot : Yes , sir !

Cubot (Australia's voice) : Right on it , mate !

Orbot : I guess i should able to fix your voice chip...again

Eggman : Quickly ! I don't want you to wasting my time !

Outside Egg Carrier , Eggman has deploying the secret weapon has show-off and it came from the power of Chaos Emerald . Then the weapon has pointed at Alfea and everyone seem his weapon was an big threat never seen before

Eggman *laugh* Behold . The Chaos Blaster Cannon *big laugh*

Soldier : Oh my god !

Spy : So grand !

Daphne : Wow !

Fluttershy : Incredible !

Amy : Wow ! I never see before

Reyes : It's bigger than nuclear weapon

Soldier 76 : Same to me

McCree : Oh no , oh no

Engineer : This is ain't good here !

Stella : Wow !

Pinkie : So granding !

Eggman : This is weapon could able to annihilate than 19 nuclear weapon times and it could make everyone turns into the ash like nothing else causing that weapon has absorbing from the Chaos Emerald's enegry . Once that weapon absorbs to the full mode , it could be destroy the little planet and also the big planet like the earth . Unlike Space Colony ARK where my grandfather created it in the long time ago . Say Sonic , if i don't destroy you . Why would you gaves me all the Chaos Emeralds . Or if you don't , your fate is near here , hedgehog ! Orbot , set the time right now !

Orbot set up 6 hour for the The Chaos Blaster Cannon and Chaos Blaster Cannon is absorbing the enegry to ready for destroy

Eggman : Only 6 hours to choose , Sonic . This time , i won't let you dare to take the emerald inside this weapon *big laugh*

Stella : He's crazy i thought

Hanzo : What should we do now ?! We cannot wasting the time no longer until the cannon begun to destroy us !

Everyone were worried when the cannon is ready to shoot at Alfea . Then Sonic ready to fight Eggman with his fleets and everyone were believe Sonic could fight against Eggman .

(His World E3 - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

Sonic : Listen up , Eggman . I'm not joking with you . Beside , my friend and i will not afraid your useless toy weapon . My friend is not the cowards and you think you could stop us with your toys . Think about it . You weren't able to be understand instead i dies with my friends and other...But now , whatever you destroy us . We are destroy you , we are not naive , we are not the coward , we are...the fighter of the loyalty , we are the brave , we are the man who was fighting for the peace against the evil forces , we're always to protect ourselves no matter what , we are the human , animal , machine , fairy , witch . For every generation won't ever forgot and we've must stand up to against the evil force where they came from upon us . We've must fight for freedom , peace and we make the world goes better . Using our the cold head and hot heart to fight them back . Unlike we're retreat like an coward or other we go . That's why we weren't scared you and your plan will be able to fail when you are the bad guy

Blaze : Sonic is right . In fact , your invention and others...would never to defeat me and together . We'll unite...together !

Scout , Tracer , Rainbow has joined with Sonic . Shadow , Sunset , Reyes , Bloom , Stella , Daphne , Rosy , Fluttershy , Sniper and other were joined with Sonic to fight against Eggman

Eggman : How pathenic . You think you could uniting your useless friend to against me ?! *laugh* Well , that was funny . Orbot , send all Badniks to the combat immediately !

Orbot : Right on it !

When Orbot set-off the Badniks . The heroes were ready to fight Eggman army when those Badniks were landing the ground and marching ahead the Alfea

Sonic : Tails , call the Tornado

Tails : Right on it !

Scout : Can i follow with you , Sonic ?

Sonic : Sure

Rainbow : Me too

Tracer : Same to me !

Sonic : Right . Let teaches that Eggman a leason !

(Endless Possibility (Rockestrate My World) - Sonic Unleashed soundtrack)

Then Tornado bi-plane has appeared on the sky while the Tornado flies low at the heroes . Then Tails , Sonic , Scout and Tracer were get up the plane and Rainbow just only to fly when she has pony-up . They begun to reaches to Eggman's fleet where Eggman Carrier was deploying the The Chaos Blaster Cannon by Dr. Eggman . Then Eggman sents 30 types of Badnik on the air like : Balkiry , Turtloids , Eggrobo and other flying Badniks...

Scout : Enemy's coming , 6 hour !

Sonic : Tails , you've just keep flying and i'll take care for these guys !

Tails : On it !

Scout : Come on , Sonic . Show them what you've got !

Sonic : Ok !

Sonic was spinning like a ball and he's dashing out the plane to charge at The Turtloids , and he's keep attack all flying Badniks . All the Badniks has been destroyed by Sonic and Sonic jump back to the plane . Once the Tornado sent the heroes to Egg Carrier , all Eggman AA(Anti Aircraft) missile and gun systems were tried to shoot them . But Rainbow Dash was make Eggman's AA weapon systems goes embarrassed when it shot itself while she's flying very faster than jet fighter . Then Scout , Tracer and Sonic were jumping down the carrier and they ready to combat while Tails fleeing to the Blue Typhoon . Eggman leds those giant cannons and Egg Pawns wielding Egg blaster guns to holding the line and shoot at the heroes .

Eggman : All Egg-pawn units and other armaments . Fire !

All giant cannons and Egg-pawns were fring their firearm weapons to shoot Sonic , Scout and Tracer .

Scout : Let's go !

Sonic , Scout and Tracer were running up to charged at those Egg-pawns despite every crossfires from Egg-pawns and cannons . Scout throwing high explosive grenade to blowed 19 Egg-pawns , Tracer firing her dual Pulse Pistols to shoot any Egg-pawns and Sonic wields Caliburn sword to attack those Egg-pawns . Back to Rainbow , she's been chasing from those Balkiries and those Balkiries are firing autocannon to shoot Rainbow . Then Rainbow turned back and she's firing dual Mini Uzi to shoot all Balkiries . Back to the heroes , they still fought against those Badniks , Shadow used his homing attack to attack those types of Badniks , Engineer firing his Widowmaker (not from Overwatch character . It's was TF2 weapon and don't be mistake when i say ) to shoot those any Badniks alongside his Sentry guns in lv3 mode , Musa used her Sonic Boom to attack those Badniks , Stella used her Solaria magic to attack those Badniks , Omega crushing , tearing those Badniks where he's hate him during Sonic Heroes, Bastion firing tank gun when he's turned into tank's form to shoot those Badniks and crushing through those Badniks on the line , Zarya firing her Partical Cannon to shoot those Badniks alongside with Heavy firing his Tomislav to shoot those Badniks , Pinkie throwing her sprinkles to blowed those Badniks , Sunset firing her sun beam to shoot those Badniks , Sniper firing his AWPer Hands to shoot those Badniks when he's on the tower and he's dodging away the crossfire , and he's counterback to them , Soldier firing his Air Strike when he's jumping on the air to shoot those Badniks , Reinhardt smashing all those Badniks by his Rocket Hammer , Flora summoned those plants to attack those Badniks , Knuckles and Applejack were together to fight those Badniks where they fight , Silver used his Pyscho Shock to paralyzed those Badniks , Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer to smashing all those Badniks...Once the heroes fought those Badniks , but then Eggman has send more reinforcement to attack the heroes .

Silver : They too many of them !

Shadow : Just let me take care of them

Silver : Shadow , don't do that . You gonna be hurt , you know

Amy : Guys , look ! Blue Typhoon !

Everyone looked up during the battle . They saw Blue Typhoon was flying the sky , controling by Tails and Blue Typhoon firing 5 the lazer rays to sweep out those Badnik . Finally , All of Badnik units has been destroyed by Blue Typhoon with Tails

Knuckles : Yeah ! That should do it , Tails !

Soldier : We've saved !

Shadow : Hmm...! You were lucky this time !

Silver : Whatever you were saying , Shadow . Beside , look likes we may fight on Eggman's fleet

Then the Blue Typhoon opened the light beam over everyone to make everyone get on the Blue Typhoon and other everyone had wings or rocket jet could able to flight to the Eggman's fleet . Eggman has frustrated up where he saw all the heroes were aboard the ship

Eggman : Grrrrr ! Damn it , those idiots . You weren't doing anything right during the battle . I suggest to send Metal Sonic to destroy them ! Orbot , Cubot . Send Metal Sonic to me , right now !

Cubot (Filipino's voice) : Ok , Dr. Eggman . Orbot, buhayin ang Metal Sonic (Activate Metal Sonic ). Ang mga bayani ay darating (The heroes is coming)

Orbot : Oh no . I supposed to fixed his voicechip *sigh*

Eggman : Hurry up !

Orbot : Yes , boss !

Back to Sonic and other...Sonic , Scout , Rainbow and Tracer were goes inside the deck and they rushing up to attack those Badniks where they came from . Then suddenly , 3 Gun Pawn has show-off and they firing their firearm armaments to shoot the heroes . Then the heroes were charging at 3 Gun Pawns despite all the crossfires and Sonic used his homing attack to beat down 3 Gun Pawns down the ground and destroy it . Once Sonic destroys 3 Gun Pawns , the heroes were keep foward and they rushing out the first deck to second deck where Eggman was on the wheelhouse .

Eggman : *smirk* It's that only got !? Let's see what you've got !

(All-Star Theme (Metal Sonic) - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed soundtrack)

Back to the heroes , they still keep charging forward to the second deck and beating all those Badniks while they keep running . But suddenly , a blue robot like Sonic was flying down to face of face the heroes by the engine jet at his chest . It's was Metal Sonic , he was an robot like Sonic who was an doppelganger and archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog creating by Dr. Eggman in the long time ago . Now he's ready to revenge Sonic and his friends what he did to him .

Sonic : Metal...?! I thought you supposed to be scrapped by Dr. Eggman ?

Scout : Wait , you knew him ?

Sonic : Of course , he is my archenemy in the long time ago where he want to fight me

Tracer : He looks like Sonic i thoughts

Rainbow : So that's Sonic told me about you , Metal

Metal : You suggest to what would you know about it , Rainbow-hair girl . Beside , i don't want bothering all of you . But i was came here to fight all of you , heroes !

Sonic : Wait . You can talk ?

Metal *laugh* Yes . I can talk , causing Eggman puts the voicechip at me . When i was being left away behind or almost demolishing me by Dr Eggman . Eggman was bring me here back and he was able to upgrade me into lv 10 , and i may gave more speed and power than ever . Once he's upgrades me , he begun to put the voicechip at me and i can talk like the human . That's why i talking to much and i control all my power , Sonic . But this time , there's no way to escape , Sonic , and this time . All of you will be perish ! I will become the true hero Sonic !

Scout : Nonsense . You think you may to become real Sonic like him . But i supposed you may not become the real like that causing you're still machine , moron machine !

Metal : How dare you to ruding me . That's it , this time you are not able to escape from me . Now die !

Sonic : Incoming !

Metal Sonic firing Plasma Pulse Attack at his chest engine to shoot at the heroes and the heroes were spread away from the beam . Then they ready to fight Metal Sonic at once .

Scout ; Alright . He's ain't our friend . Beside , we gonna scapped him down until he helps Engineer to take them down while he's became the metal thing !

Sonic : Sound good ! Let's beat him down once for all !

Metal Sonic was flying down toward at the heroes and he's started to spin dash at the heroes . Then Sonic jump up and he's kick Metal away to the turret . Once Sonic kicks Metal too the turret , Metal get on his feets and he's shred his claws , and he's flying toward at the heroes . Sonic dashing up to Metal and he's kick Metal up toward on the sky . But then , Metal doesn't give up while he's on the air and he's swinging the Chaos Spears like Shadow to shoot at the heroes . The heroes were evacuated the Chaos Spears from Metal Sonic , and Scout firing his Baby Face's Blaster to shoot at Metal and Tracer also firing her Pulse Pistols to shoot Metal , Rainbow flying up and she's tried kick Metal away . But Metal has grabbed Rainbow's leg and he's throwed Rainbow Dash away . Then Sonic shoots him away by his Jump Spin Dash and he kicks him down the ground . Once Metal being beat down by Sonic , then Scout jump up to bonk at Metal by his bat . But Metal was shot Scout away by his lazer eyes and he's flying back on the air to charging at Tracer . But Tracer was move away by her teleporter reactor from Metal Sonic and he's firing her Pulse Pistol to shoot at Metal . Then Metal rushing at Tracer and he's holding at the Chronal Accelerator from Tracer . Then he's broke the Chronal Accelerator and Tracer has goes to fading out and back while she's almost disappeared . Scout has stand up tall and he saw Tracer has been fading out and back by Metal Sonic .

Scout : Tracy , no . What had you've done to her ! Moron !

Metal : *laugh* I've just make her fading out and back just like she become the ghost may not existing in this world and i've broke her Chronal Acceleratorwhile she's move very faster by her teleporter reactor . That's why i...

Scout : That's why i gonna kill you for Tracy !

Tracer : Scout...No...Don't...Do..That...!

Scout has no choice to fight Metal and he's got only way to take down Metal : The Electro Sapper , the electro sapper is Spy's gadget who it was sapping any machines to disable and destroy in the few second left (Including Engineer's sentry gun was an victim of Electro Sapper or Spy ) . Then Scout took Spy's Electro Sapper and he's ready to fight Metal .

Scout : Hey Metal , listen to me closering . After you've defeats Tracer , but i gave you something . The radio from 1960s and it was fullying alot music . But why would you take it and listen

Sonic : Scout . Why did you mention about the radio ?

Metal :*laugh* It's just an radio . Oh please , this radio is just a toy and why would you give it to me that ?

Scout : There's alot music here . Even that radio have a modern music and your music too . If you don't it , you will regret it

Metal : Alright . Just give me already

Scout : Alright . Here , take it !

Scout throwing Electro Sapper to Metal and Metal catches the Electro Sapper . But then he's switching the volume to get the music . But unfortunately , Metal Sonic has been set the trap by Scout while he's been electrocuted by Electro Sapper .

Scout : Sonic , here's your chance . Do it !

Sonic : Alright

Sonic was spinning like ball until his enegry goes full and he's rushing up like a wind to crashing at Metal Sonic . Once he's got Metal , Sonic kicks Metal Sonic away to the sky and the Metal Sonic has expolded up like a bomb . Eggman has surprised where Sonic and his friend takes down Metal Sonic to make more his frustrated

Eggman : Grrrr...*slap the table* That's it , they could able to destroy my Metal . Well looks like i had to play the hard wave ! Orbot , Cubot

(stop the music)

Back to the heroes , Scout holding Tracer while Tracer still been fading out and back think she goes disappear herself . Sonic and Rainbow were also get to Scout's front about Tracer

Rainbow : Is she alright ?

Scout : *sigh* I don't know . But maybe we should bring her to Blue Typhoon and we kept fight them !

Sonic : Scout , just listen to me . We cannot bring her to Blue Typhoon because Blue Typhoon was put on the cave and how did you supposed to say that

Rainbow : Guys , is that the Blue Typhoon what you say

Scout : Huh ?!

Sonic , Rainbow , Scout were looked up and they saw the flying heroes and Blue Typhoon were combat against Eggman Fleet

Sonic : I knew they're here for while

Scout : So what'd we waiting for . Let's bring her and we set back to the battle !

Rainbow : Right ! Let's go !

(Xenoblade Chronicles Medley , Final Destination Ver 2 , His World (Instrumental) - Super Smash Bros 4 soundtrack)

Back to Blue Typhoon where Tails was driving his ship to attack those Eggman Fleet , All the heroes were finally landing on Egg Carrier and they attacks with those Badniks , Soldier swing his Market Gardener to attack those Badniks , Shadow jump up and he's swing Chaos Spears to blowed those Badniks down , 4 turret guns were firing at heroes only 23 shots , but Rarity blocked those crossfires from 4 turret guns and Tecna used her magic to destroy 4 turret guns , Sunset and Twilight were firing their beams together to shoot those Badniks , Silver holding 2 Egg Carriers by his Telekinesis and he's clap strong his hands to make 2 Egg Carriers crashed each other , Knuckles knock-off those Egg Pawn and he saw those snail blasters firing their cannons to shoot at the heroes .

Knuckles : Incoming !

But then , Pinkie has deflecting all those crossfires by her sprinkles and Knuckles gave his thumb to Pinkie

Knuckles : Thanks , Pinkie

Pinkie : You're welcome !

Hanzo hold and release the arrow at his Storm Bow to shoot those Badniks and more only 1 arrow , Genji throwing all his shurikens to shoot at those Badniks , Omega launches 5 his rocket behind his back to barrage the Badniks , Bastion was crashing through the Badnik's line while he's in tank mode , Pharah launches all mini-rockets to barrage and destroy all those Badniks while she's on the air , and she's flying toward to attack other Badniks alongside Mercy heals her when flying too , Heavy firing his Tomislav when he's wearing his giant ammo box backpack to shoot those Badniks alongside Zarya firing her Partical Cannon to shoot those Badniks like Heavy , Demoman dodging these crossfire from Badniks and he's firing Iron Bomber shoot those Badniks , Stella used her Solaria magic to attack those Badniks , Reyes firing his Hellfire Shotgun to shoot those Badniks alongside his long pal : Soldier 76 firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle to shoot those Badniks . Back to Soldier , he was stabbed at Egg Pawn's head all the time by his Market Gardener and the Egg Pawn has fell down the ground . Once he's defeat Egg Pawn , then he's screaming up like a maniac and 16 snail blasters were firing up to barrage at Soldier . But then , Soldier has ubercharged by Medic

Medic : Schnell , go get them !

Soldier : You worthless lady-bots get back here and fight !

Soldier wielding 2 his Equalizers and he's swinging his 2 Equalizers to destroy all those Badniks . Back to Sonic and other heroes , they got inside Blue Typhoon and Scout wanted Winston to save Tracer while Tracer goes fading back and gone

Winston : Tracer ?! Oh no . What had they've done to her ?!

Sonic : Metal Sonic . He did this

Scout : He did this to her . So what'd you waiting for . Bring her to the room and fix it that thing (Chronal Accelerator) !

Winston : Sure . Please follow me , this way !

Sonic : Scout . Just take care for her . Me and Rainbow Dash will finish the job , ok ?

Scout : Sure , you guys just go ahead . Right now !

Sonic and Rainbow were argeed Scout and they leaves Blue Typhoon kept moving . Winston led Scout bring her to the room and both blue blurs were jumping down to Egg Carrier . Sonic has jump down at Egg Carrier and he's rushing up like a wind , and he doesn't want to retreat until he reaches for 7th Chaos Emerald inside Egg Carrier . Those Badniks tried to shoot at him . But it was being destroyed by other heroes and Sonic kept moving to the 2nd deck . Eggman seem Sonic has almost reaches the 2nd deck .

Eggman : HOW DARE YOU . I WON'T LET FOOLS DESTROY MY FLEET AND HOW COULD THEY POSSIBLE TO DO THIS . I SUPPOSED TO USING THE HARD WAVE . ORBOT , CUBOT . GET READY TO DEPLOY MY NEW PROTOTYPE MACHINE RIGHT NOW !

Cubot : Yes Sir !

Orbot : On it ! Your Prototype is ready to deploy !

Eggman : Excellent (Soon or later . All the heroes must to be destroy and the world will be mine . Sonic , just take that emerald and i would you take it without my replied or else . Once he got the emerald , then i've must destroy Blue Typhoon first and take all those emeralds inside and even Master Emerald , and Sonic would never defeat me easily on my hand !)

Back to Sonic , Sonic kept moving and he saw those Egg Pawns tried to blocked his away . But he was used his blue boost to crashing all those obstacles and he reaching the 2nd deck . Finally , Sonic has reached the 2nd deck and ready to hunt the 7th Chaos Emerald while he's keep running without the stop point. Back to Engineer , he was repaired and reloaded his sentry gun from his dispencer . But suddenly , 10 Bomb Badniks were charging up at Engineer and Engineer seen Bomb Badniks was a new threat of him since he was face to face Sentry Buster during TF2 .

Engineer : Ah hell . Now that Egghead have his bomb with leg ! (I knew they tried to destroy me and my sentry . I'm remind that Sentrybuster was blowed at me with my sentry . So that's why i had to destroy it !)

Engineer's sentry gun has firing up to shoot those Bomb Badniks . But they're running so fast and Engineeer has no choice to save his sentry

Engineer : Not good . They so fast . I had to call Torbjorn as soon of possible ! Torbjorn , there's a bomb with legs tried to blast us !

Torbjorn : What ?! Really ?

Engineer : Of course , partner . But we should leaves our sentry out the there !

Torbjorn : But why ?!

4 Bomb Badniks were jump up at Engineer's sentry gun and Torbjorn's turret gun , and they blowing up .

Engineer : Look out !

Engineer jumps at Torbjorn to avoiding the explosion . Then Engineer's sentry and Torbjorn's turret guns has been destroyed by those Bomb Badniks , and the dust was flung up after the explosion at Engineer and Torbjorn . Engineer and Torbjorn were stand up tall and Torbjorn blames Engineer about his turret

Torbjorn : Ouch . My back , why did you do this and what was that for ?!

Engineer :*sigh* Look Torbjorn . You almost being blowed up with your turret by these bomb with legs and you were got lucky this time cause i save you , you know partner . I wouldn't let you die with them whatever you've saved your own turret !

Torbjorn : Oh really , sorry about that . Anyway , after these bombs destroy our sentries . But why would we just rebuild back and we should able to fix it back

Engineer : Sounds good . Let's rebuilt our sentries and we're bring those toys into the scrapped !

Torbjorn : Right , let's go !

Once the heroes fought against Eggman Empire , then suddenly , The Specialists from Red Fountain with these mens has arrived just in time and they went down the Egg Carrier where the heroes fought off them . The heroes were looking up especially the Winx where they cheered up and they saw The Specialists and Red Fountain's members were show-off . Sky , member of Specialist and Bloom's boyfriend . Brandon , member of Specialist and Stella's boyfriend . Helia , member of Specialist and Flora's boyfriend . Riven , member of Specialist and Musa's boyfriend , Timmy , member of Specialist and Tecna's boyfriend . Roy , member of Specialist and Aisha's boyfriend . They are finally came here to fight those Badniks with the Winx and other heroes...

Bloom : Sky .

Sky : Bloom , what are you doing here ?!

Bloom : I came here to fight against his empire with my friend and another world friend

Sky : Another world friend . That's make sense . By the way , Bloom . Let us together to overthrowed his empire

Bloom : Right !

But not just the Specialist from Red Fountain , Paladin also arrived to fight Eggman Empire alongside The Specialist . Nex , member of Paladin and Aisha's girlfriend (while he's still controversial with Roy ) . Thoren , member of Paladin and Daphne's wife . They both are came here to fight those robots and Daphne seen her husband was fought those Badniks .

Daphne : Thoren !

Thoren : Honey , what are you doing here ?!

Daphne : We're came here to fight his empire with another world friend

Thoren : I see . Anyway , so it's time to take down this empire . Shall we ?

Daphne : Sure !

(Ocean View - Sonic and All Star Racing Transformed soundtrack , (Modern) Speed Highway (At the engine room) - Sonic Generation soundtrack)

Back to Sonic , he was rushing inside the deck to reaches the engine room . But suddenly , 15 types of Badniks tried to stopped Sonic and he's spinning like ball to cushing all those Badniks , and he's keep moving to Engine room . Sonic also rushing through the door until the door is closed . Once he's slide through the door when the door is almost closed , then 2 Motobugs were chasing after Sonic and Sonic looked behind at Motobugs while he goes to smirk . Then he's keep running and 2 Motobugs were firing their lazers to shoot at Sonic . Sonic doesn't being hit from those lazer while he's still running , then 2 Motobugs firing their lazers to shoot at Sonic on his run and Sonic was dodging those lazers . But suddenly , 2 Newtrons were show-off while they used their camoflages to invincible themselves upon at Sonic and they turned into the missiles toward at Sonic , Sonic jump away toward from 2 Newtrons and then . Both Motobugs and both NewTrons were crashing each other where Sonic avoiding them and Sonic crossing through the gate when the gate almost closed and Sonic has finally came the Engine room where Eggman was put the 7th Chaos Emerald to weapon system . Sonic catches the handle of Zip Line and the zip line was rushing on the cable to transportation Sonic to the metal ground . Sonic jump downs the grating after the zip line . Then 6 Egg Pawns has show-off to fight Sonic . But Sonic was take down for them by his spin dash and he's jump up by the spring to get on grating. Then he's keep moving by his Sonic Boost very fast . But suddenly , 4 Buzz Bombers tried to assault Sonic and Sonic was used his Homing Attack to shoot direct 4 Buzz Bombers , and he's keep moving up . However , when Sonic ran at the grating . Then the grating has suddenly fell down the ground to chasing at Sonic and Sonic just keep running despite the grating is fall down the ground , and Sonic has grabbed the pulley to make get up to the next grating . Once Sonic steps on the next grating , Sonic rushes up by his Sonic Boost and crashing those crates and Badniks who tried to stop him . Then Sonic jumps on the Grind Rail and he's grinding to make Sonic sliding on the Grind Rail with his balance . Then he's avoding the end of Grind Rail to the next Grind Rail and he's jump up to avoiding the spikes to keep grinding . Then Sonic saw the door with grating when he's grinding and he's begun to reaching it . Sonic has jump out the Grind Rail and he's running up to the door , Sonic has reaches the door and he went to the final door where the door was looked with the code password . Once Sonic ran on the corridor , then 16 lazer points was blocked his way and Sonic is ready to passing through it by his Air Boost (similar like Sonic Boost) , Sonic has passing through the lazers and he's ramming through the door .

(stop the music)

Sonic has finally entered the final door where Eggman puts 7th Chaos Emerald and this room is very dark without the light switch .

Sonic : Finally . So far so good . Now , let's find the Chaos Emerald and finish the job !

Sonic was thinking and he saw Chaos Emerald was growing the green inside the pod .

Sonic : There's it . But what if i take the emerald . But first , i think Eggman has set up the booby trap before i was came here and maybe i should able to throwing the lucky coin to get it

Sonic took his golden shinny lucky coin with Sonic's logo and he's shooting the coin to far distance upon Chaos Emerald . Then there is no sigh the coin fell down the ground and he thinks this thing was a bridge to cross it

Sonic : It might be the bridge

Sonic walks on to the bridge and he picks up his lucky coin , and then . He's got 7th Chaos Emerald's front and he's disabled the pod to take the Chaos Emerald

Sonic : Finally , thanks for lucky coin . Now , let's headback to Blue Typhoon

(Right Behind You - Team Fortress 2 soundtrack)

Once Sonic takes 7th Chaos Emerald , but suddenly . The lights has light-up and Sonic seens the light has take back the power

Sonic : Wow ! Power is back and...

Sonic saw this word on the wall has wrote is : Right behind you .

Sonic : Right behind you ?! Wait , what was that about ?

Sonic turning back and he surprised what'd he saw something . The giant board where Eggman puts all the pictures with those and it's called : Eggman's plan diary .

Sonic : Wow ! What is that thing ?!

The board has left Eggman's generation about how to beat Sonic down in the many years since he's failed his goal ilike : Egg Mobile-H from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) has been destroyed by Sonic in the first generation , Death Egg's robot and Death Egg like Death Star has been destroyed by Sonic and Tails in 1992 to 1994 appears of Knuckles the Echidna , Chaos Zero and Egg Carrier has been cancelled by Sonic and his friend in 1999 , Space Colony Ark has been abandoned and Shadow the Hedgehog betrays him by Sonic and his friend in 2001 , Metal Sonic betrayed and be destroyed by Sonic and his friend in 2003 at Eggman's fleet , take Princess Elise into hostage has failed by Sonic in 2006 , summoning Dark Gaia has failed while Dark Gaia has been destroyed by Sonic and Chip (Light Gaia) in 2008 , Eggman Amusement Park and others were being destroyed by Sonic and the Wisp , Time Eater has been destroyed by Sonic and his first generation in time & space tunnel in 2011 , Deadly Six has failed to defeated Sonic while they betrays him and Eggrobo has been destroyed by Sonic in 2013 . Once Sonic looked the board , Sonic saw the word say : **I won't give up this time whatever i been defeated by Sonic and his Friend until...I'll Destroy Them All with my new deadliest weapon i've ever create !**. Sonic saw the project blueprints where's Eggman processing his project for the new weapon to destroy the heroes and Sonic was shocked where Eggman has hiding his project . The Untitled Eggman Mech is complete before Eggman came at Alfea

Sonic ; Oh no . That's ain't good . I had to tell my friend or if...everyone will be died . No , no , i hadn't to waste my time !

But suddenly , Rainbow Dash has arrived to ask Sonic

Rainbow : Sonic . I was looking for you

Sonic : What it is , Rainbow ?

Rainbow : Sonic . I have a good news for Tracer . The good news is Tracer has revived after Winston fixed the Chronal Accelerator

Sonic : That's good . But we should've to go now !

Rainbow : What it is ?

Sonic : I've just got 7th Chaos Emerald and then . The light has show me for his plan where he's processed

Rainbow : Can i read it ?

Sonic : No , there's no time to read . We had to move now before Eggman has begun to killing us !

Rainbow : What ?! Eggman begun to kill us ?!

Sonic : There is no time . We had to go now !

Rainbow : Right !

Back to the heroes , they still fought against those Badniks and more while they don't want to be exhausted, Engineer repaired and reloaded for his sentry gun to shoot thoese Badniks alongside Torbjorn with the turret gun , Hanzo hold and release his Storm Bow to shoot 1 Badniks and more , Sniper aimming his AWPer Hands when he puts the rocket on the barrel and he's firing up to shoot and blowed all those Badniks , Knuckles smashing all those Badniks where they attempt to fight with him , Nex swinging his Halberd of the Wind to attack those Badniks alongside his pal : Thoren , Timmy firing his crossbow to shoot those Badniks , Silver holding these boxes by his Telekinesis and he's throwing these boxes at those Badniks , Bloom controls her Dragon's Flame to attack those Badniks . Once she destroyed Badniks , but then 7 Eggrobos ready to open fire at Bloom . But unfortunately , it was being destroyed by someone and Bloom turning back . It's was Blaze , she was Bloom from Eggrobos .

Bloom : Thanks for save me , Blaze !

Blaze : Don't mention it , Bloom . By the way , you were lucky this time causing by me . Prehaps , i should able to team-up with you , you know ?! You cannot fight alone without your friend and me either . So Bloom , are you agree it ?

Bloom : Sure , why not ? Cause we are Flame princesses and there is no possible we could pass it

Blaze : You're right . It's time to burn them all !

Bloom : Right !

Blaze and Bloom were united together to fight those Badniks , Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer to smashing all those Badniks alongside Reinhardt , Demoman firing only shot from his Lock'n'Load to blowed Badniks units into scrapped with the big explosion and Demoman has surprised for his weapon where he wields

Demoman : *laugh*There it is . The big explosion ! That's why i need it !

Soldier firing his Panic Attack shotgun to shoot those Badniks and then , he's shouted up where Egg Pawns used super launcher to shoot the heroes

Soldier : Super launcher . Incoming !

5 Egg Pawns holding tied the super launcher to pointed the heroes . But unfortunately , they were being destroyed again by something with the blue and rainbow thing . It's was Sonic and Rainbow Dash , they were finally here and the heroes were came at Sonic and Rainbow .

Knuckles : Sonic !

Silver : Hey Sonic !

Sonic : Guys !

Sunset : Did you found the Chaos Emerald yet ?

Sonic : It's on my hand . Anyway , guys . I have a bad to you

Shadow ; What it is ?!

Sonic : After i take this . Then i saw the big board and Eggman has wrote all his history where he did , and then , Eggman is processing his new project to destroy us unlike the others . But now , it's was complete when Eggman came at Magix !

Applejack : How'd you knew that ?!

But suddenly , there is something is shaking on the ship and the heroes were surprised

Rainbow : What in tarnation is that ?!

Soldier : I think it might be the earthquake

Shadow : That's not earthquake . We were supposed to the air and why this is happen ?!

(Eggman's theme - Sonic 06 soundtrack)

When the ship goes shaking like earthquake . Then , something has show-off is very more grand and covering the sun . The heroes and Badniks were looking up at the dark and the dark has faded away , Sonic and other heroes were surprised and Badniks were cheered up . This is a new generation weapon of annihilation the heroes unlike Egg Dragoon or Egg Emperor . This robot is called : Egg Armament , the new destructible generation of Eggman's mech . Egg Armanment had colored the green with the black stripes . It's big and bigger than Egg Dragoon only twice , this mech is equippted the advanced weapons like the giant Arm Autocannons like M60 machine gun using artillery shells at 4 arms , grenade launchers on the shoulders , 2 giant multiple rocket launchers carrying 20,000 missiles with 3000 tons (Including ground , cruise and air) , 2 giant jets wings . On the head , this head is shape like Eggman with the mustache and wearing the red headband , this chest was covering for the front of Egg Mobile while Eggman got inside it and the body was equippted the undestructible armour everywhere , and the legs also either , also it was taller than Burj Khalifa Skyscraper . The heroes were upset , surprised , feared and other...where they see Eggman has complete his prototype project to destroy the heroes . Then Eggman has show-off where the chest opened up while Eggman get inside by his Egg Mobile

Eggman : Well well well ! It's seen all of you're give some nerves to me , rodents . But anyway , this time i'll destroy you in only 50 second for this weapon ! Behold , Egg Armanment ! The super destruction of the hero !

Sonic : He's created his mech is too grander than Egg Dragoon and Egg Emperor i thought !

Sunset : I didn't ever seen before !

Flora : Wow ! Incredible !

Engineer : Now i seen everything what he built . But if you want to fight us . Why would you face to face my sentry first !

Then Engineer's sentry gun has scared Egg Armanment and it suddenly self-destruction itself

Engineer : Aw shuck !

Eggman : *laugh* You really think your sentry gun could able to destroy me ?! *laugh* We it's seen , you're such an unfortunate , hardy handy friend !

Engineer : I wish i build the bigger

Torbjorn : Same to me

Sniper : What we supposed to do now ?!

Sonic :*smirk* It's seen you created your toy couldn't able to destroy us , Eggman . Because , your toy doesn't work me and you and we gonna destroy in any second left whatever your weapon goes new !

Eggman : *laugh* How such a imbecile , Sonic . This weapon is not allow to destroy it causing i was able to using the new undestructible armour to equippment my mech . Plus , it wouldn't be destroy any seond left and my weapon is almost total destroy them all and even the planet if i using nuclear warhead . So Sonic , what was that about to destroy my new weapon , do you ?

Sonic : I'm gonna enough to you , Egg-head . We were able to destroy you no matter what , Egg , and i'll gonna attack you first !

Knuckles : Go ahead , Sonic . Don't let him destroy us and smashing !

All : Yeah ! Go for it !

Sonic : Fine . I'll do it !

Eggman : Very nice , hedgehog . Now , let's see you may stop these missiles first !

Eggman launches first missile to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was kicked the missile away to Eggman and Eggman dodging his missile , and Eggman launching 6 missiles to shoot at Sonic . But Sonic was kicking all 6 missiles away and Sonic charging toward at Eggman , and Sonic jump up at Eggman with his spin dash . Then Eggman firing the grenade shell from the shoulder to shoot and blowed at Sonic . Then , Sonic has been blowed up the grenade shell and he fell down to the sky with his 7th Chaos Emerald .

Rainbow : Sonic no !

Eggman : Oh no you don't !

Eggman firing the autocannon to shoot at Rainbow who tried to saved Sonic . Then Rainbow has been blowed and sent her to Knuckles , Applejack , Sunset , Brandon , Roxy .

Applejack : Dashie !

Knuckles : You're alright !

Eggman : Looks like i finally defeat him easily with this weapon *laugh* !

Hanzo : He's crazy !

Heavy : I don't what i've say ?!

Silver : That's it . I had enough to you , Eggman . Guys , it's time to fight for Sonic . To revenge !

All : Yeah !

Eggman : Oh . It's seen the game has begun early i thought . Now let's see what all of you've got , rodents ! DIE !

Eggman closing the chest to inside to ready for the combat against the heroes . He's firing Arm Autocannon , Giant Missile systems to shoot all the heroes where they combat against him .

Soldier : Incoming !

All the heroes were hiding , got hit or else where Eggman shoots them . The fairies , witches attempts to attack Egg Armament by their magics . But Eggman was destroyed them by the lazer eyes . Soldier , Heavy , Pharah , Zarya , Engineer were firing their own firearm weapons to shoot Egg Armament while they hiding their own hides , Timmy firing his crossbow to shoot at Egg Armament , Tecna used her magic to shoot at Egg Armament...But then , it wasn't work at Egg Armament while he kept shooting all the heroes . Without Sonic where he may fall , Knuckles looked at Blue Typhoon where Blue Typhoon deployed Sonic Power Cannon and the cannon drainning the enegry ready to shoot at Egg Armament .

Knuckles : Oh no ! Not good !

Knuckles pushes the phone watch to stop shoot at Eggman and put away Sonic Power Cannon

Knuckles : Tails . This is Knuckles . You are not attempt to shoot Eggman , right now immediately . I said , do not shoot , do not shoot !

But it was too late , Sonic Power Cannon has firing the giant beam to shoot at Egg Armament . Once Sonic Power Cannon shoots Egg Armament , Egg Armament has got first damage for the armour 12%

Computer : Armour damage 12%

Eggman : I knew somebody is shoot me !

Eggman saw Blue Typhoon was shoot him and he saw through by the x-ray to see the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are inside

Eggman : *laugh* This is i was looking for it ! What a foolish , 2 2 tailed fox

Knuckles : Oh no ! That's ain't good here !

Soldier 76 : What it is !

Knuckles : Eggman knew Blue Typhoon has shot him . But he's gonna destroy Blue Typhoon !

Amy : Oh no ! What we supposed to do now ?!

Silver : Tails , Winston , Tracer and Scout are inside the ship . We had to save them before he's destroy Blue Typhoon no matter what !

Shadow : Even Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald are inside too . We cannot let him take it, Silver . Go with me !

Silver : Right on it !

Shadow takes 6th Chaos Emerald and Silver holding 6th Chaos Emerald with Shadow to call Chaos Control

Silver and Shadow : Chaos Control !

Silver and Shadow were teleporting to move at Blue Typhoon to save them from Eggman and everyone else will keep fighting against Egg Armament

 **\- Blue Typhoon**

Meanwhile , Tails was leaved out the cockpit to corridor and he tells Scout , Tracer and Winston to get out the here before Eggman goes destroy Blue Typhoon after Winston saves Tracer about fix Chronal Accelerator and Tracer may be combat again

Scout : WHat's going on , fox boy ?!

Tails : There's no time . Eggman has tried to destroyed Blue Typhoon in any second left !? This is all my fault where i shoots him !

Tracer : Don't worry , Tails . We had to get out there soon or possible !

Winston : But what about Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald . We wouldn't able to leave them !

Tails : Of course . You're right , Winston . We cannot let him take them at his hand

Scout : But what we waiting for . Get to the Engine room , right now !

 **Outside Blue Typhoon**

Egg Armament has came closer at Blue Typhoon and he's ready to destroy Blue Typhoon to capture Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald where he seek , despite the heroes tried to shoot and attack at Egg Armament . Eggman has say goodbye to Blue Typhoon .

Eggman : Hasta la bye bye , Suckers ! *laugh* Soon once i destroy it . The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald will belong to me !

Sky : Stop him before he's detroy the ship !

Soldier : We cannot able to let him destroy , charge !

All the heroes tried to attack at Eggman wherever he doesn't to destroy the heroes . Then Eggman has open fires at Blue Typhoon with his 4 arm autocannons to shoot , 2 giant mutiple rocket lancher systems and the lazer eyes , to destroy Blue Typhoon . Then Stella and Aisha were show-off to fight Eggman with their magics , but it doesn't work at his Egg Armament

Eggman : You are not attempt to destroy me , bugs ! Now die !

Egg Armament firing the lazer eyes to shoot at Stella and Aisha . But they both were dodging the lazer from Eggman

Stella : Hey , who said we are the bugs ?! But remember , we are the Winx and you shall not to offense us , Egg Ball !

But unfortunately , Stella has flung away by the lazer from Egg Armament

Eggman : Did you called me : Egg Ball ?! Now let see who dares to called me that silly nickname will be out the number

Aisha : We wouldn't let you dare to destroy the ship !

Eggman : Oh yeah so what ?!

Aisha : Well . Let's see what you've got , doctor . Morphix Spear !

Aisha swing her Mophix Spears to shoot at Egg Armament . But Egg Armament was destroyed Mophix Spears by lazer eyes

Aisha : Impossible !

Eggman : You really think easily to defeat me ?!*laugh* Such a fool . Magic is doesn't work it and for now . Allow me to destroy the Blue Typhoon ! By the way , before i destroys it . Then i will destroy you , take this !

Egg Armament firing lazer eyes to shoot at Aisha down and Aisha has been shot down to Egg Carrier , Nex and Roy were running up to catched Aisha where they both are Aisha's boyfriends while they hate each other . Roy ran up and jump on the air to catch Aisha . But unfortunately for Roy , Nex has jump up higher than Roy and he's catched Aisha .

Nex : Gotcha !

Nex jump down and he looked at Aisha was still ok . Roy has jealous who was the man has been taken by his girlfriend and he's ignored it . Now back to Eggman , he was firing all weapon systems to destroy Blue Typhoon . he's firing , launching very rampage to destroyed to Blue Typhoon

 **\- Blue Typhoon**

Meanwhile , Tails , Scout , Tracer and Winston were escaping to engine room at the corridor while the corridor is going to destroyed by Egg Armament with the sound alarm . The dust is came from everywhere and the heroes kept moving to avoiding the obstacles . Once the heroes were running almost closer the engine room . But however , there's an explosion was blowed up behind the heroes to came at the heroes . But the heroes would never able to give up and they finally reach the engine room , and Winston closing the door until the door has blowed up . Winston fell down the ground and Tracer gives her hand to Winston .

Tracer : You're alright ?!

Winston grabbed Tracer's hand and Winston stand up tall .

Winston : I'm fine , thanks for help , Tracer !

Tracer : You're welcome , love

Once they reaches the engine room . The Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald still better and the heroes were thinking to how to evacuating

Scout : Alright . So here it . Once we've reaches Blue Typhoon , then we've must supposed to find the way to evacuating for these emeralds !

Tails : You're right . If something could able to used it . There's only Sonic , Shadow and Silver could able to do that !

But suddenly , Shadow and Silver has arrived and they ready to bring the heroes and those emeralds leaves out Blue Typhoon

Tails : Silver , Shadow ! You're here !

Silver : We've finally here !

Shadow : There's no time . We had to take those emeralds and gathering all to get out the here as soon or possible !

Winston : Right ! Let's do this !

Winston lifts the Master Emerald out the pot to Shadow's front , Scout , Tracer and Tails were taking all Chaos Emeralds . All the heroes has gathering all with these emeralds and Shadow is ready to Chaos Control before the engine room goes explode up

Shadow : Chaos Control !

The heroes and emeralds were move away by the teleporting to Egg Carrier where the heroes fought Eggman's army . And finally , Blue Typhoon has been destroyed by Eggman .

 **Outside Blue Typhoon**

The heroes were looking up at Blue Typhoon has been destroyed by Egg Armament with big explosion

Knuckles : Tails ! No !

Soldier : Scout !

Heavy : Scout is dead !*crying*

Soldier 76 : Impossible . Tracer is here and Winston's too !

Reyes : No way !

DVA : Tracer !

Mercy : Tracer and Winston were sacrificed themselves *crying*

Cream : Tails *crying*

Cheese : Chao chao !

 **\- Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

Meanwhile , Mrs. Faragonda , Professor Von Schlemmer Palladium , Griselda , Wizgiz , Griffin... were looking on the sky where Blue Typhoon goes destroy by Egg Armament

Mrs. Faragonda : (I hope they may do this and i hope the dark side will faded away !)

 **Outside Blue Typhoon**

*stop the music*

Back to Eggman , he was searching these Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald after he destroys Blue Typhoon . But unfortunately , Eggman has lost connecting for Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald and he goes frustrated

Eggman : Grrr...! It should be able here ! It might be i was destroyed it ?!

Back to the heroes , Tails , Scout , Tracer , Shadow , Winston , Silver and the rest of emeralds were arrived at Egg Carrier and the heroes were surprised they still survive .

Knuckles : Tails !

Tails : Knux !

Heavy : Are you alright , Scout ?

Scout : I'm fine , fatty . By the way , so where is Sonic ?

Tails : Oh yes . Where's Sonic ?!

Rainbow : Sonic has falling down on the sky !?

Tails : What ?! Why are you not to save him

Rainbow : My wing is broken and i can't fly to save him !

Knuckles : There's no time to talk . We had to protect these emeralds before Eggman attempt to take it !

Tails : But what about Sonic . We can't left him alone !

Shadow : There's only way to do . We've must protect these emeralds at cost no matter what , and Sonic , he will be fine !

Tails : But !

Silver : Shadow is right . Just let him fall down !

(His World (Sad Version) - Sonic 2006 soundtrack)

Tails : *crying and anger* Just keep emerald from Dr. Eggman ?! That's not fair . You should able to save him , not the emerald ?! Do you think you could left Sonic away ?! Think about it . Sonic is my friend , not just me . Sonic is now our friend and we couldn't let him alone like since he fell down the sky . We had to save him causing he's always to us from the threat . Especially , Eggman ! If you don't save him...Just... I wouldn't help you anymore !

Everyone were crying , regret and ungratitute to Sonic where he's fall down on the sky . Tails slaps Shadow's cheek very strong and Tails moves away the hero where Tails has lost his brother Sonic . Then Shadow took his gun and he attempt to shoot Tails while Knuckles stops him before he shot Tails

Shadow : Damn you !

Knuckles : Stop it , Shadow !

Shadow : Out my way , Knux !

Knuckles : No don't do that ! I won't let you kill Tails !

Silver : No more fight . We had to protect before Eggman attempt to take it !

Then Egg Armament has came near the heroes to fight the heroes and capture these emeralds

(Big Boss Returns - Metal Gear Solid 5 soundtrack)

Eggman : I'd like how to see the fox boy was criticized all of you and i would like to say is . Without Sonic , all of you will able to die with my Egg Carrier and all these emeralds will belong to me , and conquering the world into the Eggman Empire !

Sunset : We won't let you take it whatever we're died for these emeralds and Sonic . This is the last hope to fight with you , Dr Eggman !

Bloom : Not just for all . We will fight for our justice : Fight for Sonic !

Silver : Me too !

Stella : Sonic is now our friend and we shall fight for Sonic to the last !

Knuckles : Fight For Sonic !

Sky : My name Sky and this is my friend , and we will fight for Sonic !

Nex : Thoren and i'll fight for Sonic ! The Blue Hedgehog , that's why we need him !

Hanzo : I'm fight for honor and fight for Sonic !

Espio : Fight for Sonic is fight for our hope and justice where we held it !

Genji : That's true . The evil force will be remove and we shall fight for Sonic

Amy : Sonic is my boyfriend . But now i'm not my boyfriend and i will fight for Sonic !

Cream : Sonic is our and we will fight to him !

Rouge : Sonic is only our hope !

Omega : Sonic is our hope and this time . I'll begun to activate Operation Sonic to erasing you , doctor whatever you created me !

Scout : Sonic is our hero and we shall become hero just like him !

Tracer : Sonic is our hedgehog hero and we cannot forget to him !

Soldier 76 and Reyes : We fight for Sonic !

DVA : We'll fight for Sonic !

Mercy : Sonic is never dies and hero will never dies !

Medic : Kampf um Sonic !

Spy : Fight for Sonic !

Demoman : Yeah ! Sonic !

Musa : I'll choose Sonic to fight you !

Tecna : Same to me !

Twilight : We'll fight for Sonic

Applejack : Sonic is on our hearts !

Fluttershy : Long live , Sonic !

Rarity : Sonic is hope and the new hope is here !

Aisha : Fight for Sonic

Flora : Me too !

Roxy : Fight for Sonic !

Daphne : Sonic is our heart and courage to defeat you !

Heavy : Sonic is our heart for mother Russia !

Zarya : Mother Russia will blessing for Sonic and us !

Blaze : Sonic is our heart and the hope will save us . Sonic always be here to us !

Shadow : Sonic . We will fight for him !

Soldier : Sonic is the figure of liberty and we shall for the last !

Pyro : *UHUHUHHUHU* SONIC ! WE FIGHT FOR YOU !

Mei : Sonic , Sonic , Sonic !

Reinhardt : Sonic ! We fight for Sonic !

All : We fight for Sonic and WE SHALL NOT TO BE SURRENDER UNTIL WE FIGHT FOR THE LAST !

Once the heroes shouted up to fight for Sonic . Tails has show-off after he negatives his friend . But Tails begun to fight Eggman with the shout : Sonic

Tails : Dr. Eggman , this is your last hope . My friends and i shall not be surrender whatever we want . But today , you shall be defeat and we are...fighting for our true hero . Sonic ! He's my brother and i should able to listen for him . Without Sonic , we could still fight back and we do not give up upon the dark force . Today , The Spotlight has giving us a chance is our hope . The hope is not belong to evil and even us . It belong to our hearts , friendships , united , more united and together . We'll stand up to fight for Sonic ! We are and we are , the miracles of Sonic will rises up ! Sonic , just listen to me . Sonic , listen to us in your heart and we're always be with you ! SONIC !

The heroes were standing very serious to against Dr Eggman and they were ready to sacrificed themselves . Dr Eggman has getting more frustrated where the heroes were supported for Sonic .

Eggman : That's it . It's time to erasing all of you today !

Egg Armament is ready for the arm to destroy the heroes . But then , 6 Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald were growing up the light and Eggman covering his eyes from the light , and heroes doesn't closing their eyes . They just want to united and more united whatever they sacrifice .

(They Call me Sonic - Bentley Jones)

Meanwhile , back to Sonic , Sonic was falling on the sky with 7th Chaos Emerald to land in the far distance while he's fainting on the sky . But then Sonic was heard the voice of heroes where they said at his heart . Then Sonic has opened his eyes and 7th Chaos Emerald has growing the light . Then Sonic has flying up to fly back to Egg Carrier while he didn't transforming into Super Sonic yet .

(Super Sonic - Sonic Lost World soundtrack)

Finally , Sonic has arrived when on the air and the heroes were surprised where Sonic could flying on the air , Eggman has very surprised where Sonic didn't transforming into Super Sonic when he flying .

Eggman : You weren't dead already ?!

Tails : Sonic !

Rainbow : He's here !

Scout : Sonic !

Silver : You're finally here !

When the heroes excited Sonic still alive , Sonic leads all Chaos Emeralds to him and these Chaos Emeralds were flying around him , Sonic is ready to transforming into Super Sonic .

Sonic : It's time to scrapped your toy , Eggman . It's time to Super Sonic style !

Sonic has transformation into Super Sonic . Sonic has turned into golden instead the his blue original form and his eyes turned into crimson blood eyes . Everyone seen Sonic has turned into the shining powerful golden hedgehog on the sky .

Eggman : How dare you ! Turn into Super Sonic . How incredible than i thought . But you are not able to defeat my Egg Armament causing that...

But unfortunately for Eggman , Egg Armament has been crashing away by Super Sonic and flung him to far distance 50 km . Eggman got dizzy and computer reports to Eggman about damage .

Computer : Armour damage 21%

Eggman : How dare that hedgehog !

(MONOX - Xenoblade Chronicles X soundtrack)

Super Sonic has flying down at Egg Carrier and he's ready to shared all Chaos Emeralds to the heroes who were already transforming into Super Form . Shadow , Knuckles , Silver and Tails were came at Super Sonic . Then Super Sonic shares Chaos's enegry to Shadow , Knuckles , Silver and Tails . Then Tails has transformed into Super Tails with Flicky's Super State , Knuckles has transformed into Super Knuckles when his colour into pink as his red original form , Shadow has transformed into Super Shadow just like Super Sonic , Silver has transformed into Super Silver just like Super Sonic . Finally once he's done for Shadow , Tails , Knuckles and Silver into Super's form and he begun to make Blaze turned into super's form

Blaze : I don't need you to transforming . But i will transforming myself !

Blaze lay-off her 7 Sol Emeralds and she's transforming into Burning Blaze since she , Bloom and Twlight erasing the Trix . Now she's ready to joined with Super Sonic and other

Burning Blaze : But now , i'm ready !

Super Sonic is happy to see Blaze transforms herself into Blaze since the event of Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure . Then he begun to share The Rainbooms with Chaos's enegry and Sonic gaves the Chaos's enegry to the Rainbooms . Then The Rainbooms has transformation into Daydream's form like Super : Sunset Shimmer has reprised her Daydream's form since Friendship Games , Applejack has transformed into Daydream Applejack just like Rainbow Power's Applejack , Pinkie has transformed into Daydream Pinkie just like Rainbow Power's Pinkie Pie , Rarity has transformed into Daydream Rarity just like Rainbow Power's Rarity , Fluttershy has transformed into Daydream Fluttershy just like Rainbow Power's Fluttershy , Twilight has transformed into Daydream Twilight just like Rainbow Power's Twilight , Rainbow would not become Daydream's form but she will transforming into the special super form : Super Rainbow Dash , Super Rainbow Dash had a cyan dress with rainbow lightning symbols , blue girl sneakers , her rainbow hair was flying up like the flame , she had the crimson blood eyes just like Super Sonic , she had her loyalty necklace from the Element of Harmony , she wearing cyan long satin gloves , and finally , she's got a medium wings like alicorn wings . Super Rainbow Dash has exciting her Super's form and The Rainbooms were admiration for Super Rainbow Dash where she's transforming into super's form . Once Super Sonic turned The Rainbooms into super's form and then , Scout and Tracer will be the next into the super's form . Super Sonic has shared the Chaos's enegry to Scout and Tracer , Then Scout and Tracer were transformation into super hero : Scout has transformed into Bonk Boy , Bonk Boy had a latex mask is Bonk Boy's mask , his clothes was got a symbol is Bonk Boy with the red cape , he was wielding his weapons like : Soda Popper shotgun , Winger pistol , Atomizer bat . Scout has surprised where Sonic gave him the power .

Bonk Boy : Sweet !

Back to Tracer , Tracer has transformed into Teleporter Tracer , Teleporter Tracer has reprised her Cadet Oxton's suit and she got an new jet pack behind her is : Tracer's wings jetpack inspired Alisa from Tekken 6 . Bonk Boy and Teleporter Tracer has finally got new super form and Sonic tried to share the Chaos's enegry to the Winx . But Bloom doesn't want to gave more power and even the Winx too . Then Super Sonic stopped gave more the power . Finally . Scout , Tracer , The Rainbooms , The Winx , Sonic and other...(Except the heroes didn't want become the super's form) were gathering and they ready to face to face against Eggman .

*end the music*

Super Sonic : It's time to scrapped his toy with our teamwork !

All (Except Shadow) : Yeah !

Super Silver : Let's do this !

(Take me to the top - One Ok Rock)

All the super heroes were flying up to Egg Armament , Eggman has ready to fight against Sonic and the rest of super heroes , and he's begun to combat with his Egg Armament . All the heroes were waving their hands to farewell the super heroes where they fought against Egg Armament

Eggman : It's seen you gave more power for those rodents . Well i suggest you gonna be today with your friends , Sonic . Now let's see what you've got it , hedgehog !

Super Sonic : Alright . You always failed to defeat me with your toy or i should say is . Whatever you built strong or not...We will able to beat you down easily !

Bonk Boy : Yeah ! Let's see how he's doing with us here !

Eggman : Oh yeah . Let's see , if you were not to be surrender . I wouldn't let you able to getaway from me !

Burning Blaze : Alright . Let's do this !

All : Yeah !

Egg Armament deploys 2 giant multiple rocket launchers and he's launching all those missiles to shoot toward at the super heroes .

Burning Blaze : Silver !

Super Silver : Right !

Super Silver used his Telekinesis to holding all those missiles from Eggman and he's lead those missiles back to Egg Armament . But then , Egg Armament firing arm autocannons to shoot those missiles down . 18 missile has been shot down and 8 missiles remained flying toward at Egg Armament . Then 5 missile were being avoided the target by Egg Armament and Egg Armament has hitting 3 missiles at himself .

Computer : Armour damage 8%

Eggman : Stop reporting to me , computer

Computer : I'am the computer . If don't want listen to the report , all the system will be disable

Eggman : Fine , fine , fine . You've got me , computer !

Back to the super-heroes , Super Sonic , Super Rainbow , Bonk Boy and Teleporter Tracer were charging up at Egg Armament and Egg Armament tried to shoot down the super heroes by arm autocannons . But the super heroes were dodging those crossfires and they keep charging at Egg Armament , Egg Armament firing those grenade shells from his shoulders to shoot the super heroes . Bonk Boy seen the grenade launchers on the shoulders was an weakpoint to jam this barrel and he's throwing up his ball , and then he's swing his Atomizer with the ball to shoot at barrel on the left shoulder . The ball has reaches the grenade launcher on the shoulder and shell has been stucked by ball . Then blowed up the should and entire grenade launchers were on left shoulder has been exploded up . The heroes were surprised where Scout is jamming and blowed the grenade launchers on the left shoulder by his ball

Computer : The grenade launchers on left shoulder has been destroyed and armour damage is only 15% !

Eggman : Who's dare to destroy it !

Computer : According to calculation , this young teenager (Bonk Boy/Scout) has did this to grenade launchers !

Eggman : I see ! This is the first time i was able to fight them and i think Sonic was brought him here with other dimension friends ! I hate how Sonic bring those friends from other dimension to defeat me !

Super Rainbow : How did you do that ?!

Bonk Boy : Well . I'm looking for his weakness and i've just...blowing up , you know !

Super Sonic : Oh well . This is new , Eggman didn't counting his mech have a weakness while he's operating it . So that's why we should able to find his weakness to defeat him !

Super Tails: You're right . According to Egg Armament , Egg Armament has alot the weakness where we seeking them and we could able to bring him down easily !

Bloom : Sounds good . Let's distract him and we shall take our victory !

All : Yeah !

Bonk Boy : Let's do this !

All the super heroes were flying up to attack Egg Armament , Egg Armament kept firing Arm Autocannon , launching those missiles , firing the grenade launchers and lazer eyes to shoot the super-heroes very rapid . But the super heroes were approached Egg Armament and they were using their magics , power to against Egg Armament . Super Sonic , Tails and Knuckles were team-up to ramming at Egg Armament very rapid and more , Super Shadow swinging Chaos Spears to shoot and blowed at Egg Armament , Super Silver was holding those missiles from Eggman and he's lead those missiles back to Egg Armament , Daydream Pinkie summoned those sprinkle balls to blowed at Egg Armament , Stella and Flora firing their magic beams to shoot at Egg Armament , Musa used her Sonic Boom to shoot at Egg Armament , Bonk Boy firing his Soda Popper to shoot at Egg Armament , Teleporter Tracer firing her Ultra Pulse Pistols to shoot at Egg Armament , Daydream Applejack and Super Knuckles were smashing the armour whatever the armour goes almost weak while they turned super . Burning Blaze and Bloom were summoned their Fenghuang bird (Blaze) and Dragon(Bloom) , and they both lead dragon and Fenghuang Bird to charging attack at Egg Armament , Blaze's Fenghuang Bird attacks Egg Armament very rapidly and Bloom's dragon breathing the fireball to shoot at Egg Armament . Then Blaze's Fenghuang bird and Bloom's dragon has dissolved away into the magic ashes . Egg Armament has getting more damaging by the super heroes only 50% and the weapons is getting to destroyed . Eggman has no choice to fight back the super-heroes and then he begun to deployed the secret weapon : The Mutiple mini-rocket launcher on the chest . The Mutiple mini-rocket launcher is Egg Armament's secret weapon , this weapon is could destroy the target per minutes and plus . It could able to destroy the target follow the directly . There are 100 mini-rockets inside the chest where he's deployed it . Once he's deployed secret weapon , all those mini-rockets were launching up to shoot the heroes on the chest . Aisha is ready to outwit with those mini-rockets with her Morphix Intercepted bubbles to intercepted those mini-rockets . Once Aisha intercepts mini-rockets , then the launcher is tried to close . But however , Bonk Boy was blocked the gate of launcher at the chest by his Atomizer .

Bonk Boy : It's all to you , Blaze !

Burning Blaze : Right on it !

Burning Blaze swings her flame to shoot at the launcher . Then the launcher has been exploded up at the chest of Egg Armament to getting more damage . Then Stella used her Solaria's magic to light up at Egg Armament , Eggman didn't seen anything even his glass doesn't work causing the sun is too strong by Stella and then . Egg Armament firing lazer eyes to shoot at Stella . But Daydream Rarity was blocked the lazer from Eggman by her Diamond Shield and she's directing the lazer by her Diamond Shield to shoot at Egg Armament around somewhere she want . Especially the shells of the belt is easily to exploded where Eggman used for arm autocannons . 4 Arm Autocannons has been destroyed with the big explosion . Then even 2 giant mutiple rocket launcher would be destroyed and the left wing has cutting out by lazer eyes and Rarity . And then , she's directing the lazer to Egg Armament's head to cutting the red headband and to the eyes . Finally , the eyes has been destroyed and the lazer eyes is no more to shoot . All his Egg Armament is almost totally destroyed .

Computer : All the weapon systems has been totally destroyed and armour damage has growing to 95% . So doctor , can you decide it to your fate !

*end the music*

(Live and Learn(reprise) - Crush 40)

Eggman : Grrr...I...Totallly...Never...surrender ! Eggman Empire will never be fall and all of you will be able to be slaves... I won't never give up . Never !

Super Sonic : Well . It's seen your toy has alot the weakness to defeat us . If you don't have your weakness . That would make you defeating us and you may conquer the world . That's why you don't check it again and your toy would be destroyed by us with our friendship !

Super Rainbow : Yeah . In fact , you've just creating those robots it just wasting your time and even your robot has going to weak where they fought us and my friend , don't you think ?

Eggman : I supposed you are right . Because i didn't check it my mech . Anyway , i still never give and i will able to destroy you !

Bloom : Winx ! It's time to...!

Winx : United !

Twilight : Girls . It's time to used the final power !

The Rainbooms : Friendship is Magic !

The Winx and Rainbooms were firing their 2 own magic beams (but the 1 rainbow beam is belong to The Rainbooms) to at Egg Armament to finish this

Eggman : No , no . I wouldn't like to give up , i wouldn't...!

Super Sonic : If you wouldn't to be surrender and then , we were destroy you with our friendship ! Guys , it's time to destroy his toy into the scrapped yard !

Burning Blaze , Bonk Boy and Teleporter Tracer weren't attacked Eggman . But they will supported for the super-heroes to destroyed Egg Armament . Super Sonic , Tails , Knuckles , Silver and Shadow were spinning like the ball to gain all the enegry . Once Super Sonic , Tails , Knuckles , Silver and Shadow were gained the enegry , The rolling toward very rapidly to charging at Egg Armament . And then , Super Sonic , Tails , Knuckles , Silver and Shadow has crushing through Egg Armament and Super Sonic has bring Eggman with his Mobile out Egg Armament . Finally , Egg Armament has been destroyed with the big explosion and blowed up with Eggman's logo . Back to everyone , The heroes were see the explosion with Eggman's logo and that's mean : Eggman has finally been defeated by the super-heroes , they cheering , excited up where the super-heroes defeated Eggman . Back to Alfea , Faragonda and other...were excited where the super-heroes defeated Eggman . Plus , then entire Magix were also exciting the super-heroes defeated Eggman...Then back to Egg Carrier , Super Sonic was throwing Eggman with his Mobile away to the Egg Carrier . Once Sonic throws Eggman down the Carrier , The super-heroes were flying down at Carrier and Eggman doesn't feeling to regret everything he did .

*end the music*

Super Sonic : You would never defeating us !

Eggman : But how did you save me and..why don't you just let me die already . Because i couldn't exist in this world until i beat down that hedgehog like you !

Super Sonic : You know what . I think you should probably to think what you've pay yourself . I knew you hate me . But you never defeated me and us . Think about it , and why did you do that and i did you remember where your grandfather told you are the hero ?!

Eggman : What ?!

Super Sonic : Of course . Gerald Robotnik , he would like you to become the hero and greatest scientist to make world goes change . Don't you

Eggman : No , why ?!

Super Sonic : Well , you might be forgot for the long time , Egg Head . So i suggest you should able bring your fleet to retreat out this place where you're came from and this time , if you dare to invade another world . We'll come to finishing you no matter what where we came here ! Now go , Eggman . And never turn back forever !

Eggman has no choice to replied back Super Sonic and then , Eggman has accepted to retreat his fleet

Eggman : Fine ! I'll retreat . But however , my plan still able to defeating you , Sonic . This isn't over yet , Sonic . This time , i'll be come back to defeat you this time , hedgheog and even you , rodents !

The heroes were getting more excited where Eggman goes retreat his fleet . Eggman takes Walkie Talkie to call Orbot and Cubot about to retreat his fleets after he loses Sonic and his friends

Eggman : Orbot , Cubot . It's time to retreat this place and i don't want to see that Sonic's face anymore !

1 hour later after Eggman sends his fleets back to his own dimension . Sonic and other...still staying here at Alfea when Blue Typhoon has been destroyed . Meanwhile in the forest , Tails and Engineer were looking Blue Typhoon's scraps and they both were found the part of engine of Blue Typhoon . Then Tails and Engineer were bring the engine to the tent where they both camping to searching the Blue Typhoon's scraps .

Tails : It's gonna lost only 5 months and even 3 years since we've done Blue Typhoon causing the scraps were missing somewhere ! That's why i shouldn't shoot him

Engineer : You're right , partner . I guess we should give to find it

Tails : How we supposed to do . Without the ship , there's no way to bring our friend back to their homes , you know . Everyone is worried to us if we don't have Blue Typhoon !

Engineer drinks water bottle and Tails lying down ground while they stresses about searching Blue Typhoon's scraps . Engineer has thinking something and he's took the the Golden Shining Wrench where Uncle Dane gave him as an gift when he's 5 years old

Uncle Dane (voice) : This golden wrench may touching anything where it been broken and once the wrench touches the broken thing . It could be able to grathering these broken things into the previous thing just like a new . Like your toy when the bullies broken your toy , you know partner ?!

Young Engie (voice) : Really , sir ?!

Uncle Dane (voice) : Of course . Just believe me and you will become the hardy handy engineer just like me !

Engineer : Well . There's only way to do !

Engineer bumps at the engine by his Golden Shining Wrench . But then , it was nothing and Engineer has no idea for his wrench .

Engineer : How useless ! It should be able to work ?! I knew Uncle Dane is lying to me !

(Project Monarch - Kong : Skull Island soundtrack)

Engineer throwing the Golden Shining Wrench away from him and he's lying down ground to relax . Once Engineer bumps at the engine . But suddenly , there is a scraps of engine were reassemble to Blue Typhoon's engine and more... Engineer has woke up and he saw those scrap things were returning to engine to reassemble into Blue Typhoon and more...

Engineer : Wow ! Incredible ! Tails , wake up , wake up !

Tails : What it is ?!

Engineer : Look ! The Engine of Blue Typhoon . It's refix , refix !

 **\- Alfea ,** **College for Fairies**

After the battle is done , Sonic was talking with somebody and then . Sonic has got incoming call from his phone watch and call it

Sonic : Tails . What's going on ?!

Tails : Sonic . Just get outside and look up . Right now !

Sonic : Right . I'm coming !

Sonic stops call and Sonic ran-up to get out the school without his super speed while he's running on corridor . He's moved away from everyone where they walking on corridor . Sonic is call all the heroes to came out the Alfea .

Sonic : Guys . Gathering all and there's something outside the college

Knuckles (voice) : What it is ?!

Sonic : There's no time to explain and you will see , hurry !

Silver (voice) : On it . I'm coming in !

Once Sonic came out the college . Sonic has something on the sky and the heroes and other were also looked up . They saw Blue Typhoon is reassemble all the scraps into Blue Typhoon . Finally , Blue Typhoon has reassembled all the scraps into immaculate of Blue Typhoon . Now Blue Typhoon has finally revived since Eggman destroys it . The heroes were cheered , crying and other... where they could came their homes by Blue Typhoon .

Sonic : Finally . But how ?!

Engineer : It's just not a dream , partner

Tails : Beside . The ship has finally refix very faster than i thought . Thanks to you , Engie . I don't know how to say with you

Engineer : Nah . No need to thanks . At least thanks for this golden wrench to fix it that , you know . Maybe we can go home now !

*end the music*

The heroes is getting more excited and they ready to come home where Blue Typhoon has finally fixed with these scraps .

Engineer : (Thanks for all , Uncle Dane !)

2 hours later , the heroes were aboard the ship all and Sonic , Silver , Sunset , Blaze and Von Schlemmer is ready to say goodbye for the Winx and others...

Mrs. Faragonda : Thanks for everything , Silver . And i don't know how'd i say and so we shall to say goodbye

Bloom : Thank you for supporting to us and Thanks for everything we have from you . And even you , Blaze . I'm thank you for defeat the Trix and i think the Trix might be gone away , you know

Blaze : I knew you appreciate to me . Not just me . But i would like to say , i'm thank you everything i have , Princess of Domino : Bloom

Bloom : I understand what you've said , Princess of Sol : Blaze

Bloom and Blaze were hugging each other and the heroes were thrilled where Bloom and Blaze were hugging each other .

Sonic : Well looks like we're farewell the new friend where we met . Alright , it's time to go home !

Sonic , Silver , Blaze , Sunset and Von Schlemmer were agreed and then . They went to Blue Typhoon and Tails ready to activate the portal gate to go home

Sonic : Ready , Tails ?

Tails : I'm ready !

Then Blue Typhoon has opened the portal gate and get inside the portal . Then the portal closing and The Winx and other were waving to goodbye the heroes

(Decision - One Ok Rock)

Lyric :

Another day, another life  
I wanna live it to the fullest  
A little work, a lot of play  
All right  
足跡たどり行き着く場所  
なぞるだけが僕の人生じゃない  
We'll never be as young as we are now  
You say it's all right  
You say it's ok  
It's up to you?  
Is that the truth? tell me  
I'm feeling used  
With no one to save me  
You say it's all right  
Does that make it OK?  
What's best for you is less for me  
It's my decision

消える前 光る前 変わらない  
分からないままじゃ 絶対終われない  
We'll never be as young as we are now  
You say it's all right  
You say it's ok  
It's up to you?  
Is that the truth? tell me  
I'm feeling used  
With no one to save me  
You say it's all right  
Does that make it OK?  
What's best for you is less for me  
It's my decision

Never never never never again  
It's my life, my life, my life  
My life to live

You say it's all right  
You say it's OK  
It's up to you?  
Is that the truth? tell me  
I'm feeling used  
With no one to save me

They say it's all right  
Does that make it OK?  
What's best for them  
Not listening  
It's my decision  
You say it's all right  
You say it's OK  
It's up to you?  
Is that the truth? tell me  
I'm feeling used  
With no one to save me

(Sun And Stars - ReallySlowMotion Music)

 **\- Sonic's World - Also called the Earth**

After the adventure has ended , RED team were go home at TF2's world , Rainbooms were go home at Canterlot City , Overwatch agents were go home at the future , and Team Sonic is go home here where Sonic was standing on the mountain cliff ahead to the ocean while Sonic crossing his arm in the sunset before night

Sonic (voice) : So this is end of the adventure by me and others where we searching for Chaos Emeralds to came back for this world . But i'm tell you something . When you helps someone and someone will be help you . Speaking about the friendship , the friendship is created by our hearts and our bravely to face-off the dark force where they come . The sun goes down , the sun goes up , the flower goes up and the flower goes die , time is the time , the wind is came from the air and space is full all the universes where we see in the night as the stars . That's how the friendship must able to united and fight back the dark force as we fought them . They are the heartless , unconscious and they didn't know about what the friendship is...Seek for our future or past , the world goes change everything . The War is make us painful and the peace is make us happy . The life is changing everywhere and the world want to peace without the nuclear weapon and war . Team Sonic and other team...were finally go own homes where their parents or not is waiting for us . We gonna change our life and the world goes better than ever . No the hero could stop the dark force like us . Either the people have their heart and we fight ourselves and our destiny where we held until the fate is ended . Whatever good or evil , it belong to our element and if we go wrong way like the evil . You will be regret all whole life and you will never see your life again . That's why we must stand up and keep moving to fight back ! That's why we shall fight..for our destiny . I'm Sonic , Sonic the Hedgehog . Our generation is never dies just like our lifes . We shall united to fight back the evil force where they come !

Then Sonic has jump the cliff to the ocean . But Sonic was jump down the beach and he's running up with his super speed to reach the unknown location . When Sonic running to reach the unknown location , Tracer , Scout and Rainbow were joined with Sonic . Then together , they were running up and flying (only Rainbow Dash) to unknown location .

*the end*


	46. Epilogue

**Canterlot High School**

(New Los Angeles - Xenoblade Chronicles X) 

When Canterlot High were celebrating 21th Anniversary of Founded of Canterlot High in almost night . Canterlot High were decorating everything outside to inside the school . Including Christmas Lights , placing the banner on the entrance , locked all every classrooms ,... Over 600 students , parents and other...(Including Overwatch agents , RED team , The Winx , and Team Sonic who were invited by Principle Celestia , Even Merasmus would came here . But this time , he would never gonna messed the school by his magic or nothing...) were came here to the school and gathering to the gym .

 **\- At the gym**

When they went to gym , the gym has decorating those Christmas Lights , snacks and drinks on the table when they hungry , other...The stage was used the square stage put on middle with 4 instruments : 2 guitars , 1 drumset , 1 microphone with the stand instead the traditional stage . Then there are 3 Japanese drums were put near the square stage . Every people , student and heroes were came at the gym and they saw the gym is totally huge

Amy : Wow ! Just look it at the gym . It's so huge i thought

Sunset : Of course . Principle Faust was spent 3,400$ to build this gym before Celestia

Engineer : So Sunset . Could you tell me about : Who is Principle Faust ?

Sunset : Well . Not much , Engie . Celestia wouldn't to talk to much about her , you know

Engineer : Cause you're right

Amy : I can't wait Sonic will be the singer !

Cream : You always like Mr Sonic ?! Aren't you ?!

Amy : Well..maybe not , Cream

Soldier : Well . That was the huge gym we aren't ever to see that before

Demoman : In fact . If we copied this . That would make a big tournament between RED and BLU !

Soldier : Yeah . BLU team always lose before us and BLU team would no way to fight back us

Demoman : Good one

Tails : I can't wait Sonic will able to sing

Pinkie : Yeah . In fact , i can't wait Rainbow Dash plays her guitar

Heavy : I don't think Rainbow Dash could play her guitar is very nice . But i think Scout may play guitar is very good than Rainbow Dash !

Pinkie : No . Rainbow Dash plays guitar is cooler than Scout

Heavy : No . Scout plays guitar is cooler than Rainbow Dash

Tails : Guys . Could you stop fighting . They are watching you !

Heavy : Sorry !

Pinkie : Sorry too , Tails !

DVA : Hello , Canterlot High ! Selfie *snap* There it go !

Zarya : Can i joined with you

DVA : Sure , why not ?

Bloom : So this is where you girls studying here , right ?

Twilight : Of course . We are

Stella : Well . Your school is totally awesome and unlike from Alfea

Musa : Stella !

Stella : Sorry !

Silver : Hey everyone seen Sonic yet ?!

Shadow : No , i think he may not to be singing here

Silver : Why ?

Shadow : Because Sonic always adventure himself and he doesn't appear that school

Sniper : But i think you gonna be mistake , Shadow

Shadow : What it is ?

Sniper : Sonic was already here before us , don't you know . You should probably to thinking

Shadow : Fine

Rarity : Mr. Spy !

Spy : Mrs. Rarity . Good to see you here and guess what i was brought something to you

Rarity : What it is ?

Spy : Tada . This is the bucket of ice cream to you

Rarity : Thanks and why i did you buy that thing ?

Spy : Because . I see you when you crying and eating the ice cream , don't you about it ?

Rarity : Well...Alright , i'll take it *blush*

Spy : Strange it i thought

Medic : Alright , Angela . Let us find our sit . Do you come with me ?

Mercy : Sure why not , Ludwig . Anyway , let find the sit before they take it

...

*stop the music*

2 hours later , the performances has begun when everyone has came full . But first the performances is drumming and writing on the giant paper . Knuckles , Hanzo and Blaze were be the drummers with 3 Japanese drums . Hanzo and Knuckles were drumming first and Blaze drumming later . Once they drumming the drums , Blaze drumming around the drum by her sticks and then they stopped drumming . Musa bring the bucket of ink and Bloom is holding the giant zen brush with ink to ready for writing the paper . Then Blaze leads Knuckles and Hanzo to keep drumming their drums and Bloom was writing the big Japanese font on the giant paper , and Bloom get more some ink to keep writing . Once Bloom's done writing the black ink , then Bloom is now writing the red ink with the short brush to writing the giant paper . Then Blaze , Knuckles and Hanzo were stopped drumming their drums and Bloom has done to writing . The giant paper wrote is : 21th Anniversary of Founded of Canterlot High

All : 21th Anniversary of Founded of Canterlot High . Yeah !

They are excited and more exciting . But suddenly , Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer were arrived to make everyone gets more excited . Sonic was wearing the white shirt with Sanic and wear jean jacket , he's wearing ripped jeans . Rainbow Dash wearing back her original Rainbow Rocks's suit when she's got ponytail , Scout wearing white shirt and army jacket , he's wearing long jeans and army sport shoes , Then he's also bring his sunglasses , Tracer wearing her punk skin style . Now they came to start their performances and they went to the square stage . Sonic , Rainbow , Tracer and Scout were 5-fives for students and heroes while they came at the stage . Rainbow Dash takes her own guitar , Scout takes his own guitar : Electric Twanger , Tracer connecting the wires between drumset and the speakers , and Sonic takes the microphone and he's ready to speak for everyone .

Sonic : I'll assume that you've experienced alot of things before welcoming this day and you'll certainly come across many other things in the future . Many things will occur to us as well . There's one thing i'd like to say , and that is , you're no longer children . In my view , i trust that you are all fine adults . The world where we live in also contain far too many foolish people and evil darkness , no matter how they came here . Meanwhile , they are many enthusiastic individuals out there with an incredible ability to think , even though they're considered under age . Each and everyone of us are filled with all kind of emotions , such as a sense of excitement , guilt , evil , justice and other...To live by the motto of being honest with one's feeling is something i cherish the most . As you journey into the future and encounter the many things that will occur , my advice is for you to continue , to stay true to yourself with each and every life experience . We composed this song with this every thought in your mind . I have feeling that you're fired up right now . At this time , i look forward to completing this piece of music by performing it together . Are you ready ?

Everyone were agreed where Sonic's said and they applause to Sonic and Sonic puts the microphone to the stand , he shouted up to begun for his sing

Sonic : Alright . Let's do this !

Sonic came back to his sing and then . The Gym has turn-off the light into the dark

(We are - One Ok Rock)

All : We are , we are , we are , We Are !

Sonic : They think that we're no one . We're nothing not sorry . They push us . It's too late , it's too late . Not going back !

*instrumental*

Sonic : _They think we are made up of all of our failures . They think we are foolish and that's how the story goes . They Stand for nothing . They're lifeless and cold ._

Sonic and Everyone : _Anything they say . Will never break our hearts of gold !_

Sonic : _When you're standing on the edge . So young and hopeless . Got demons in your head_

Sonic and Everyone : _We are , we are !_

Sonic : _No ground beneath your feet . Now here to hold you_

Sonic and Everyone : _Cause we are , we are !_

Sonic : _The colors in the dark !_

Sonic and Everyone : _Now covered in madness . But they just can't hurt us . They tell us were nothing . Keep walking and let it go !_

Sonic : _They are the weakest , and don't even know !_

Sonic and Everyone : _Anything they say . Will never break our hearts of gold !_

Sonic : _When you're standing on the edge_

Sonic and Everyone : _So young and hopeless !_

Sonic : _Got demons in your head !_

Sonic and Everyone : _We are , we are !_

Sonic and Everyone : _No ground beneath your feet . Now here to hold you ! Cause we are , we are !_

Everyone : _The colors in the dark !_

Tails has crying up where Sonic was singing this song and he's sweep away his tear

Sonic : _Never tell yourself . You should be someone else . Stand up tall and say : I'm not afraid , i'm not afraid . So Never tell yourself_

Sonic and Everyone : _You should be someone else_

Everyone : _Stand up tall and say !_

Sonic : _Stand up tall and say : I'm not afraid_

*instrumental*

When Sonic makes Chaos up for everyone . Everyone were swing their arms and nod very lunacy where the music are come from Sonic's band . But suddenly , Flash Sentry is sudden playing his solo guitar and everyone seen Flash plays his guitar very nice where Sonic may accept to allowed Flash plays solo guitar .

Sonic : Don't hold back and let sing-along together !

Everyone has getting more excited when Sonic allowed everyone sings together with him

Everyone : _When you're standing on the edge . So young and hopeless . Got demons in your head ._ _We are , we are !_ _No ground beneath your feet . Now here to hold you ! Cause we are , we are !_ _The colors in the dark !_

Sonic and Everyone : _When you're standing on the edge . So young and hopeless . Got demons in your head !_

Everyone : W _e are , we are !_

Sonic and Everyone : _No ground beneath your feet . Now here to hold you ! Cause we are , we are !_ _The colors in the dark !_

Everyone : _When you're standing on the edge !_

Sonic : ( _standing on the edge !)_

Everyone : _So young and hopeless . Got demons in your head !_ W _e are , we are !_

Sonic : (W _e are , we are , we are !)_

Everyone : _No ground beneath your feet . Now here to hold you !_

Sonic : ( _Now here to hold you !)_

Sonic and Everyone : _Cause we are , we are !_ _The colors in the dark !_

*end the music*

Sonic : Say cool up !

Everyone were exiciting , hugging each other , and applause... Once Sonic done this song . Then Sonic want to ask more for students and the heroes

Sonic : Our attiude and enthusiasm are just like yours . They haven't changed a bit since we were 17 to 18 years old .

Everyone were exiciting where Sonic's said

Sonic : Ten years have already passed by . But our plan is to continue doing what we do , with the same level of passion , for as long as we can . We don't want you to lose to us , so be sure to continue to live your lives without forgetting what you're passionate about . THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING TONIGHT !

(We Are - One Ok Rock)

Then Everyone were excited , applause where Sonic's said . Sonic , Rainbow , Scout and Tracer were leave the stage and they went out the gym to outside the school .

 **\- Outside the school**

When everyone get out the school or something else causing they're hobbies , Sonic and Tails were sitting and talking on the stone stair near the entrance .

Tails : I don't know how to say is and i'm very appreciate your song , Sonic

Sonic : That's how you did appreciate to me . By the way , Tails . Could you help me to buy some chilidog . I guess i'm hungry now

Tails : Sure . I'll find the vendor first !

Sonic : Go ahead , Tails !

When Tails leaves Sonic to find hotdog vendor . Then Scout , Rainbow and Tracer were joined with Sonic where they sat down the stone stair while they bought 4 Coca-Cola soda cans . Then Rainbow gaves Sonic 1 soda can to him and Sonic takes it

Rainbow : Here

Sonic : Thanks , Rainbow !

Scout : Well it's been the while we've done our performaces and we're begun to relax

Tracer : In fact , Scout . There's alot thing to do , don't you know ?

Scout : Yeah ! I'm hear it

Rainbow : So Sonic . When you start your adventure ?

Sonic : Well i don't know . But i guess i don't want to enjoy my adventure . Beside , we've got friend and other else since we're met during our adventure . Plus , there's on more thing to do

Rainbow : What it is ?!

Sonic : Since after i was defeat Eggman and return our homes . But our adventure is never ending yet and the dark force is still exist in this world

Rainbow : Sonic . I knew you afraid something . But don't worry . We could able to manage the dark force no matter what and...

Sonic : It's not true , Rainbow . The dark force is still here and i can feel it , they came here for their vengeance what we've did to them and so...the dark force is ready to came here is ..right now

 **Unknown Location .**

Meanwhile , inside the unknown location . 1 men wearing the black suit with German SS cap was standing upon Hitler's altar . It's was OWN Medic (Medic's counterpart), he was standing upon Hitler's altar very serious after he's conquered Coaltown . But suddenly , 1 OWN officer wants to came here to asking with OWN Medic .

OWN Officer : Sir .

OWN Medic : What it is and why wouldn't you knocking the door ?!

OWN Officer : Pardon me , sir . But you should able to come with me , sir

When OWN Medic and Officer were walking on the corridor

OWN Medic : This is how our army has modernized very faster than i though , right ?

OWN Officer : Of course . But nevertheless , our army need more to create more weapons , vehicles and the dreadnoughts we were processing our projects

OWN Medic : I see . I see our army has has modernized very rapidly than ever and ever than every army in the world . But i seen we were created the first new flying fortress since the world didn't start that project . America , Russia , China , Britain , India aren't ever create any flying fortress like up and that's how we could easily to conquer the world , and established The New World Order if anyworld dares to against us

OWN Officer : But sir . I heard about Sonic and his friend were in here and what we supposed to do now ?

OWN Medic : Speaking about the heroes . No one ever take down the heroes and anything else . Except we were bring our own heroes to become our assistance and conquer the world . That's why we shall teach the world a painful leason

(Propaganda - Jojo Blizzard Adventure soundtrack)

OWN Medic and OWN Officer were came at window and they both saw the whole of army were marching on the ground , and the battle mech also marching with army...

OWN Medic : Just look at the significant army . They were waiting for the order of battle just like Qin Shi Huang's army and The Wehrmacht. Soon or later , world won't able to manage our army and let them fools run away like an coward . This is the largest military since the world didn't recognize our army and they may fought against those enemies where they dare to fight just like The Nazi has returned in the present day . Soon or later , the heroes and the world will be bow upon me !

 **Antarctica**

Meanwhile . In the Antarctica , where the world used Antarctica into the researching area . Inside the dark iceland of Antarctica , 3 Russian soldiers were searching somewhere they seek .

Russian soldier 5 : Did you find anything , comrade ?

Russian soldier 4 : Not , it isn't . It's very too dark here

Russian soldier 2 : Maybe we should able to get back to Vostok Station . But i was too scary i thought !

Russian soldier 4 : Hey comrades . There is something want to see this

Russian soldier 2 : What it is ?

Russian soldier 4 : Look !

And so . 3 Russian soldiers has saw something inside the ice like 3 womens slept inside the ice . It's was The Trix . But why'd the Trix were appeared the Antarctica , but they should be vanish away by Blaze , Twilight and Bloom . And finally , 3 Russian soldiers were found the Trix slept inside the ice

Russian soldier 5 : Maybe we should able to call the Commissar !

*to be continued*


End file.
